


A new partnership

by Ecofinisher



Category: Abominable (2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amok Feather (Miraculous Ladybug), Canon Akumas, Crossover, DJWifi, F/M, Luka with Bee Miraculous, OC akumas - Freeform, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Redemption, Shipteasing, Slow Burn, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, Temporary Miraculous Holders, friendzones, lightning power, minor adrinette, part-revelation, space power up, temporary crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 201,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: After major part of Ladybug's team members getting their faces revealed in front of Paris she receives new members to assist her.  Still frustrated with the past events she meets the successor of the cat miraculous holder on the next mission and they don't get along that well. A new student joined the lycée coming across her childhood friend who she hasn't seen for years. Believing life wasn't worth any more she gets the chance to join Ladybug and the crew on her missions and starts to see life from another perspective and begins to open up as a person. Will the new heroes be able to assist Ladybug in the harder times? How will she cope with the new cat superhero? Who are the two new students?
Relationships: Jin & Ladybug, Jin & Marinette, Jin & Yi (Abominable), Jin/Yi (Abominable), Kagami Tsurugi & Yi, Luka Couffaine & Jin, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Lila Rossi, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Lila Rossi
Kudos: 14





	1. The downfall of the superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay I have no idea what to say, I‘ve been dreaming of seeing Jin and Yi as superheroes. It started as a joke, I filled in a miraculous meme and added them as Chat Noir and Ryuko, then showed it to an author friend of mine and laughed, then brought up some ideas and what happened? I wanted to turn it into a fanfic and the time has come for me to start it *cries in Mandarin**  
> It‘s my first AbominablexMiraculous crossover and my third one overall.  
> Before I start the fanfic I just want to make sure that the endgame in this fanfic will be Yin and Lukanette. The fic may avoid canon in some aspects. For now on I have no other ships planned besides Yin and Lukanette, there may be ship teasing between characters, if you don‘t like between two specific characters just ignore it, please. 
> 
> Information to the fic: It takes place in Miracle Queen (S3), but it process differently as in canon.

****Chapter** ** ****1** **

_Experiencing loss is a part of life. But good things come, too. Expect the unexpected, and embrace it. Each first-time is an adventure. And who knows how far these adventures will lead you. You find people to whom you entrust your heart as much as they entrust theirs to you. That trust is sometimes broken, but it can always be restored. Yes, sometimes the road can be winding. You might even get lost along the way. But with the help from the right people, you'll always find your destination._

  
  


Marinette found herself sobbing in the arms of one of her good friend’s her brother Luka Couffaine, which gently patted her back slowly noticing the young girl sank her head on his chest in serenity. Luka noticed the girl seemed to soothe the way she leaned on him, then he closed his eyes on the exact moment Marinette shut her eyes open realizing she was embracing the tall boy and backed off.

“Oh sorry I uh I didn’t know, why I did that” Marinette apologized surprised at her sudden breakdown to cry.

“Are you alright?” Luka asked earning a nod from Marinette.

“Yes, thank you, Luka,” Marinette answered smiling back at the raven-haired boy, which mirrored her facial expression glad to know the girl he had an attraction to felt better. Marinette then remembered something and spoke up to Luka again. “Oh uh by the way I just remembered about it...Did you already find the perfect tune you were looking for?”

“I believe so. Are you really sure you want to hear it?” Luka asked watching her shrug her shoulders. “You’re still thinking on Adrien, right?”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders a little timid, making Luka smile a little as she still had her mind on the other boy. Suddenly he heard women cry around and he saw behind Marinette far three women running away from a crowd of wasps, which shrieked the teenage boy and by instinct embraced the girl tightly and turned his back around to the danger zone and the crowd passed by the two friends and one of the wasps stung Luka on his back, getting control over Luka’s body, causing him to take off his arms of Marinette and stand around with large golden eyes as if he was hypnotized.

“Oh no, not those again!” Marinette shouted running away from them, followed by her kwami of creation Tikki fly out of her purse. “We have to take shelter! Power up!” The blue-haired girl mentioned taking out a macaroon-shaped turquoise power up out and threw it at Tikki to catch it” Aqua-Tikki, spots on!” Marinette turned into Aqua-Ladybug and took a leap over the bridge down at the Seine diving down the river leaving back over the surface the wasps perplexed with the sudden disappearance of the person. Under the surface Ladybug glared at the wasps serious, soon they left and she swam further on the river.

“I should have known Hawk Moth had a bigger plan all along. The battle’s not over yet”

  
  


Meanwhile on another part of Paris near the Seine Adrien Agreste was about going to have a first kiss with his fencing colleague Kagami Tsurugi, who he had met almost a year ago. Both had their eyes closed and were really close with their face on each other. Adrien slowly opened his eyes seeing Kagami leaning in for the kiss, making Adrien wide his eyes and back away from her surprised as he chickened it out.

“No!” Adrien sputtered. “Uh I mean yes, I mean….it’s the first time I thought it would be different.”

“So you’re not happy?” Kagami asked neutral about his reaction.

“Yes, I am! It’s just…. I think I wasn’t really ready” Adrien answered turning his eyes back at the girl.

“So when _will_ you be ready?” Kagami asked watching him roll his eyes away from the girl, sad he wasn’t sure either about how he should respond to her. “Your indecision is hurtful, Adrien”

Adrien rolled his eyes back at the girl understanding it, then he shrieked as he saw from behind the corner of a building a bunch of wasps head towards them, then he immediately pulled her close to her causing her to blush feeling tangled about his behavior afterward she noticed the wasps approaching them and she realized, what was going on and tried to push him away, but he pulled her tight onto him covering her with his arms so he would get stung in her place.

“Adrien?!?” Kagami yelped stepping away seeing his emerald green eyes get replaced by large golden buttons and he stood there in front of her mute, making Kagami gulp unaware of what was happening. Kagami ran along the canal away from the wasps noticing them getting closer to her, then Kagami frowned and dove into the water, then hang under the shallow watching the insects disappear as Kagami had tricked them out. Kagami went up at the surface to see Adrien stand there on the same spot he stood before and sank her head down, thinking about if she was a little too fast for him.

Adrien began to walk away, getting Kagami’s attention and she swam towards the bridge over the canal and from above a yo-yo grabbed Kagami by her stomach, then fished her out of the water and the girl landed on the arms of the Aqua-themed superheroine Ladybug.

“Another akuma?” Kagami asked watching Ladybug drop her on the floor, which nodded at the question.

“Good guessed,”

“And could you please stop grabbing me like that with your yo-yo?” Kagami asked. “It too tight and when you push it, it hurts,”

“Sorry” Ladybug apologized. “What happened to your….uh boyfriend?” Ladybug asked, then Kagami pointed to the other side of the canal, where Adrien had just disappeared behind the building.

“He protected me from those wasps and got stung by it” Kagami explained, then Ladybug took out the dragon miraculous she hadn’t managed to give back to Master Fu and held it out to Kagami.

“Won’t you mind to help me?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from the girl. “Cat Noir and I may need an extra hand today. Right now, I believe it would be really necessary”

“You can count on me, Ladybug” Kagami promised.

  
  


At the Trocadero stood Hawk Moth together with Miracle Queen, the akumatized daughter of the Parisian mayor watch three students appear, making Hawk Moth smile euphoric as the plan was finally working out.

“Yes, yes! No more hiding!” Hawk Moth said watching the civilian identity of the superheroes line up in front of them. Miracle Queen laughed at seeing the students line up which she recognized almost all from her class.

“Nerdy Max? The fake reporter? DJ headache!?! What has possessed Ladybug to choose such losers as her superheroes?” Miracle Queen asked herself ripping off the glasses of Alya crushing them on the floor, then noticed her classmate Kim, who used to have a crush on her. “Oh, simple, little Kim too! For a moment there, I thought you only had to wear glasses to get a Miraculous” Miracle Queen joked then saw Luka Couffaine bow down next to Kim catching Miracle Queen’s attention. “Oh Don't know him. He's really cute. But he gets his clothes from the dumpster!” She complained, then watched her childhood friend show up surprising her along with Hawk Moth, which seemed less surprised to see him there. “Adrikins? You have a miraculous too?” Chloé’s alter ego asked surprised looking at Hawk Moth, which moved the miraculous box closer to the girl. “Adrikins is so far the only choice, that’s so far the best. All the others are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous…..come and grab your miraculouses”

The students passed one after the other by the box to grab their miraculous except for Nino Lahiffe and Adrien Agreste, which stood there without taking anything. “Huh?” Miracle Queen asked.

“Their miraculouses must be in use by someone else” Hawk Moth stated then noticed on Adrien’s finger the ring, then Hawk Moth approached his son and grabbed his hand to check out the ring. He smirked and placed his index finger and thumb on Adrien’s ring finger, afterward Plagg flew out of Adrien’s jacket and bit Hawk Moth on his nose, causing him to scream and slap on his own face as Plagg quickly flew off the villain’s face and removed the miraculous from Adrien’s finger and flew from the villain.

“I need to find Ladybug” Plagg muttered in shock at Adrien’s identity being in danger just like his friends and Plagg stopped in the middle of the air to visualize the surroundings. Plagg saw from afar Aqua-Ladybug along with Ryuko jumping over the buildings and he flew towards. “Ladybug! Ladybug!” Plagg called watching Ryuko stop along with Ladybug and Plagg stopped in front of the two superheroines. “We’ve got an emergency. Hawk Moth somehow managed to get the miraculous box from Master Fu and all the miraculous holder’s identities have been revealed in front of him and” Plagg hiccuped as he mentioned his holder’s name, then finished his phrase. “Too. We’re in big trouble,”

“What?” Both heroines asked, then Ladybug covered her face shocked knowing why this is now happening.

“Oh no, that’s all my fault. I didn’t transform back when I took the miraculous from Master Fu. Hawk Moth might have seen me and now caught him. I’m a failure” Ladybug complained, making Plagg sad along with Ryuko, which placed her hand on the taller heroine’s shoulder.

“Calm down Ladybug. We will make it out of it somehow.” Ryuko tried to comfort her, the same did Plagg, which placed his small paws on her cheek.

“You made a mistake as everyone did. Sure it’s a little big, but we have always kicked Hawk Moth’s akumas in their butt. We can do it now too,”

“Cat’s kwami is right, the most important thing is to not give up,” Ryuko said earning a nod from the girl.

“Has anyone got a plan?” Plagg asked, then Ladybug looked at Ryuko and had an idea.

“Lean me your miraculous back, Kagami. I’ll be using it”

“But I won’t let you fight alone” Ryuko announced grabbing Ladybug on her hand. “You don’t know, what Hawk Moth is up to”

“I know, you’re the one who will take Cat Noir’s miraculous,” Ladybug said making Ryuko tilt her head.

“Okay?” Ryuko answered, then she destransformed back into her civilian self and Plagg gave Kagami the miraculous.

“Hi Kagami, the name is Plagg," Plagg introduced himself making Kagami smile. “Your transformation phrase is Plagg, claws you,”

“I’ll be there behind it” Ladybug mentioned running behind a small block, which was the exit to the roof of the house to destransform back. Moments later Ladybug came out and met with Kagami now wearing a similar suit to Cat Noir’s beside her bell was platin-colored, her cat-ears were a little floppy and her sclera was brown, just like her own eyes.

“So Lady…..dragon?” Kagami asked.

“I had thought on Dragon Bug…..,”

“I will just be Jade Neko, or just Neko” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from Dragon Bug and both jumped off to the next building making their way to the Trocadero.

  
  


Soon the two heroines approached the Trocadero from the left side and encountered Nino and Adrien in the middle of the superheroes.

“They must be all under the control of the one in front of Hawk Moth” Jade Neko mentioned earning a nod from Dragon Bug, which looked at all the superheroes and spotted Nino along with Adrien, then she widened her eyes in shock.

“Adrien is Cat Noir?” Dragon Bug asked herself, while Jade Neko shrugged her shoulders.

“Not gonna lie he and Adrien really sound the same, when they talk and are pretty similar to each other”

“Oh my gosh,” Dragon Bug said shocked about discovering the identity of her crime-fighting partner. “He has been Cat Noir all this time?”

“Plan, we need a plan, Ladybug” Jade Neko warned earning a nod from the more experienced superheroine.

“I’m sorry, I’m surprised at all this” Dragon Bug mentioned getting down on her knees.

“It is hard” Jade Neko mentioned. “How are we going down there?” The cat-themed superheroine asked. “If any of the bees stung us, we’re goners”

“I have a plan” Dragon Bug announced, then spun her yo-yo. “Water Dragon!” She shouted creating a water shield with the help of her yo-yo, then they jumped together on the shield heading towards the Trocadero and landed on the ground pushing Miracle Queen away from them along with her wasps looking themselves in with the brainwashed superheroes.

“Meow,” Jade Neko said, then glanced at Dragon Bug a little confused. “He doesn’t do this, right?” Jade Neko asked making Dragon Bug shrug her shoulders.

“He could purr-haps” She joked, then they looked up at the building to see Hawk Moth look down at the two heroines.

“Ladybug! Your few extra powers won’t help you save your old guardian. In a few minutes his shield will break and he will be too weak and have no choice than revealing your identity to me” Hawk Moth stated. “As you can see Cat Noir’s has been revealed already” Hawk Moth pointed down at a dumbfounded Adrien, which stood next to Nino. “Thanks to you everyone will be doomed,”

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to mess with your head. Be strong!” Jade Turtle said out loud, making Hawk Moth laugh. “Work together as a team!”

Dragon Bug smirked and exchanged looks with Jade Neko, which copied her facial expression.

“We will make it, Dragon Bug. I trust you” Jade Neko assured the superheroine, then both used the end of their fist and bumped it against each other and gazed at the superheroes, which stood on the other side.

“Let’s go!” Dragon Bug shouted running along with Jade Neko towards the superhero squad and the heroes received the order to attack the heroes. “Jade, focus on Viperion, his powers are the most dangerous ones. Remove his bracelet” Dragon Bug ordered earning a nod from the cat-themed heroine, which jumped up in the air watching Viperion approach his hand near his bracelet and Jade Neko aimed her staff on his hand and extended it against his hand preventing him from using it and she landed on her four over the boy, then removed the miraculous off his hand, then widened his eyes as she recognized Luka.

“Well done!” Dragon Bug complimented while blocking an attack from Monkey King while putting Pegasus down by using Monkey King’s staff towards him.

“Behind you!” Jade Neko yelled, then Dragon Bug rolled her eyes back and went down with her head to avoid getting hit by Rena Rouge’s flute and rolled away from the fox-themed superheroine.

“Good, unify with the snake” Dragon Bug shouted and removed the glasses off Pegasus and got kicked away on the way at the same time Pegasus was destransformed back into Max Kanté.

“Plagg, Sass, unify!” Jade Neko shouted adopting additional powers of the snake miraculous, then saw a second Rena Rouge approach Dragon Bug, which had returned to fight with another Rena Rouge and widened her eyes, then looked at the snake miraculous and used it.

“Second Chance!”

“Behind you!” Jade Neko yelled, then Dragon Bug rolled her eyes back and went down with her head to avoid getting hit by Rena Rouge’s flute and rolled away from the fox-themed superheroine. “I’ve used second chance, there’s a second Rena Rouge” Jade Neko warned, watching Dragon Bug look at both heroines approach her. Jade Neko saw Monkey King sneak closer to Dragon Bug, while she was distracted by the Mirage and Jade Neko threw her baton against the monkey-themed superhero and he dodged it making Jade Neko growl.

“Second Chance!” Jade Neko shouted getting back in time with the scenario.

“Behind you!” Jade Neko yelled, then Dragon Bug rolled her eyes back and went down with her head to avoid getting hit by Rena Rouge’s flute and rolled away from the fox-themed superheroine. “There are two Rena Rouges and pay attention to Monkey King!” Jade Neko warned running towards the heroine, then Ladybug kicked jumped forwards punching Rena Rouge down, which was the original one, then Monkey King jumped down at the heroine touching her yo-yo to defect it.

“Jade! Second chance!” Dragon Bug shouted shrieking Jade Neko, which used her snake miraculous again to go a few seconds back.

“Behind you!” Jade Neko yelled, then Dragon Bug rolled her eyes back and went down with her head to avoid getting hit by Rena Rouge’s flute and rolled away from the fox-themed superheroine. “Illusions! Monkey’s staff!” Jade announced running towards the real Rena Rouge and Dragon Bug stroke Monkey King’s staff away, then noticed the frog toy on his other hand and she found a solution to get rid of it and in her sight the frog blinked in the ladybug-themed colors, followed by the trompo of Miracle Queen and the staff of King Monkey.

“Jade! Watch our back!” Dragon Bug warned earning a nod from the cat-themed heroine, which approached her and held the staff ready and Dragon Bug dropped the water shield and threw the staff towards Miracle Queen, which held it with success.

“Pathetic. Did you really think, you could stop me like….” Miracle Queen stated and Jade Neko hit on Monkey King’s hand causing the frog plush to flew towards Miracle Queen’s face, shrieking her and her trombo transformed into a disco ball. Jade Neko smirked and ran towards the akumatized supervillain activating the destruction power, then Miracle Queen took the staff to defend her self and Jade Neko extended the staff to jump over Miracle Queen to kick the staff off her hands, then watched her walk back slowly, then tripped on the step on the ground and Jade Neko jumped at the disco ball to destroy it with the cataclysm.

“Yes,” Jade Neko said triumphantly and observed all the wasps fall down and disappear as the akuma flew out of the broken disco ball.

“Tikki, Longg, Divide!” Dragon Bug said watching Longg show up after she turned back into Ladybug, then she rolled her yo-yo down to capture the akuma. “Enough evil-doing for today, little akuma,” She spun the yo-yo around to capture the small creature to purify it, while Jade Neko watched it. “Time to de-evilize”

Jade Neko watched the current superheroes slowly come back to themselves as the akuma had been purified, then she did the same as Ladybug and divided herself from Sass.

“Astonished work you two” Sass complimented and they looked at Miracle Queen turn back into Chloé’s alter ego Queen Bee, then Jade Neko looked at Ladybug, which looked a little disappointed at seeing Queen Bee again.

“Watch out another akuma!” Jade Neko warned watching Ladybug extend her yo-yo, then they watched Queen bee jump up in the air trying to catch the akuma, but it was caught by Ladybug.

“Chloé, Hawk Moth is our enemy, he can’t get the miraculouses”

“He’s your enemy. Not mine. I always had offered you my help. How many times did I ask you that? How many times have you rejected my help? Huh? Huh?”

“Chloé!” Ladybug warned watching the bee-themed heroine begin to take out from the miraculous box the miraculous and set them one by one activating each kwami of it. “Chloé, don’t do that!” Ladybug warned while Jade Neko and the other superheroes watched confused, what was going on at the moment.

“I knew she was one of us,” Hawk Moth said with a peal of laughter and down on the ground Jade Neko looked sternly at the villain, then looked back at the superheroes to see Adrien and Nino look shocked, then she saddened seeing the two sad, mostly Adrien and he noticed Jade Neko and sank his head seeing her with his miraculous, therefore she looked forward noticing all the kwamis staying around Queen Bee beginning to feel worried about, what was going to happen?”

“Come on!” Queen Bee shouted.

“She doesn’t even know our names” The ox kwami said crossing his legs.

“And the right commands” The tiger kwami added gazing away from the blue creature and looked at Ziggy, the goat kwami.

“Or please for the maaah-ther,” Ziggy stated agreeing with the other kwamis, then they looked up at the supervillain.

“Ladybug use your lucky charm!” Adrien warned, then the girl used her miraculous to recall the special object which was a key chain.

“A key chain? What am I supposed to do with that?” Ladybug asked looking at Jade Neko, which shrugged her shoulders just as clueless as her leader, then Ladybug began to look around nervously trying to find a solution, making Jade Neko swallow hard while on the back Adrien looked at Nino, which embraced him in fear not knowing, what was going to happen next.

“I have no idea Jade, I’m lost” Ladybug hugged Jade Neko. “I’m so sorry,”

“You can’t give up Ladybug, you always made it out of the consequences,”

“I can’t. I’m a failure. If I had transformed back, our guardian wouldn’t be up there and nothing would have happened” Ladybug complained.

“You just made a mistake Ladybug, it can happen” Jade Neko tried to comfort her, then she looked up at Hawk Moth, which began to talk to the heroine from the top of the monument.

“Just face it Ladybug, you screwed up everything,” Hawk Moth said.

“Would you just shell up bro?” Nino asked out loud, then Adrien covered his mouth noticing Hawk Moth growling.

“Ladybug, you’re not a failure. You’re a great Ladybug. You’re one of the best I have seen so far. You have made mistakes like everyone else in the past, but you have also fixed them all, didn’t you?”

“But what shall I do master?” Ladybug asked in panic looking up at the master on the top of the roof still inside his shield trying to defend himself from the large sentimonster.

“You hold all the keys Ladybug, You always have and you will be the most magnificent of the guardians” He confessed making Ladybug gulp at his words, frighting his next step.

“What?” Hawk Moth asked looking at the senior.

“Master Fu!” Stompp shouted.

“No!” Shouted Ziggy.

“Don’t do it!” The tiger shouted looking up at the building along with the rest of the people behind them.

“I, Wang Fu, hereby relinquish the Miracle Box and name Ladybug the new Guardian!” Jade Turle shouted as the box down at the ground began to glow, shrieking Queen Bee, which dropped it. “

“No!” Hawk Moth shouted and the shell-ter of Jade Turle broke, causing him to fall down and on the same moment the miraculous box lifted up in the air and transformed into a ladybug-themed sphere, then fell down on Queen Bee’s hands shrieking her. “No!” Hawk Moth shouted, then Jade Neko squinted her eyes to notice Jade Turtle destransforming back.

“Oh oh” Jade Neko mentioned, then Hawk Moth took off on the sentimonster carrying Mayura on his arms and disappeared behind the building.

Queen Bee tried to escape with the miraculouses and Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards her way pulled the box off her hands making Queen Bee angry.

Jade Neko watched Adrien ran up the stairs, then followed him and stopped him from going further.

“Where are you going?” Jade Neko asked.

“I have to see if Master Fu is alright,” Adrien asked, then Jade Neko nodded and took the staff out.

“I help you up, your kwami came to me and Ladybug and told what happened to you” Jade Neko explained earning a nod from the blonde and Jade Neko took Adrien up at the roof and both ran together at the senior, which lied on the roof.

“Master Fu!” Adrien shouted coming down on his knees, then began to move him on his body. “Master!”

Ladybug showed up and landed next to them with the miraculous box and saw Master Fu lied on the ground lifeless and felt down on her knees.

“No!” She cried, then Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder followed by Jade Neko, which did the same on the other side. “It’s all my fault,”

“It’s not your fault” Adrien mentioned, then saw Master Fu wake up and Adrien shook the heroine on the shoulder. “Hey....he’s waking up!”

“Master!” Ladybug shouted hugging him, making him chuckle.

“Oh you two are really dressed funnily,” Master Fu said making the three look confused at each other.

“Huh?” Ladybug asked. "Master don't you remember us?"

"Hmm no, do we know each other?" 

“Could that be amnesia?” Jade Neko whispered at the friends next to her.

“It’s the rule of the guardians. Every time a guardian passes away the box to another one, his memory gets erased to protect the secrecy” Wayzz explained leaning behind the back of Ladybug, which Jade Neko noticed as she heard his voice.

“Do you really not remember me?” Ladybug asked watching the senior shake his head.

“It’s the first time I see you, my girl” He answered making Ladybug sink her head.

“Yes of course” Ladybug answered a little sorrowful.

“Everything that happened wasn’t all because of you or Chloé,” Adrien pointed out earning a nod from the heroine with the pigtails.

“Maybe the miraculous ladybug can fix it?” Ladybug asked, then she threw her keychain up in the air to activate the healing power and restore everything back.

“Quick, what’re our names?” Adrien asked watching the man shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know your names,” Master Fu mentioned. “But I liked your magic trick with your keychain. I think it looks just like mine” He said taking out from his shirt his own keychain, which Ladybug took it.

“I really wish, this all would have been different” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the two friends.

“Yeah" Adrien added, then widened his eyes in shock. "Oh no I think I need help at home” Adrien pointed out looking at the two heroines. “My father must be worried sick about me. Everyone now knows my secret identity now,”

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright” Ladybug assured.

“We better accompany him home,” Jade Neko offered. “Maybe we should wait there for him. Just in case” Jade Neko suggested.

“How could he possibly find out about this?” Ladybug asked watching Jade Neko shrug her shoulders.

“Surveillance cameras?” Jade Neko answered. "A lot could have happened here, while we were busy," 

  
  


Moments later at the Agreste mansion.

“You have been Cat Noir all this time and never told me anything about it?!?” Gabriel shouted as Adrien stood in the middle of the bedroom while Jade Neko and Ladybug stood behind him.

“Monsieur Agreste, Adrien has never failed on his tasks as Cat Noir. He did a great job along with me. With the suit, he’s always safe from damage,” Ladybug warned watching Gabriel glare at her annoyed.

“You have nothing to say! He’s my son and as long as he’s under my roof he has to obey me!” Gabriel shouted out loud at the blue-haired girl.

“Sir, Adrien was a good part of the team. He doesn’t deserve to be punished like that. He just kept it a secret to protect you” Jade Neko warned the adult. "He did that, cause he wanted to protect the ones he loves,"

“Father, I didn’t want anything to happen to our family” Adrien pointed out. "I had no choice,"

“There is no family, Adrien! There’s only you and me! I don’t want it to be worse!”

“You can’t also let Adrien live in this house for the rest of his life” Ladybug added earning a nod from Jade Neko.

“This is worse, than being in a prison?”

“A prison?” Gabriel asked looking down at his son, which swallowed hard. “You don’t even know what good I am doing to you, Adrien. You should be glad about it,”

“That he only can go to school and barely sees his friends?” Ladybug added making Gabriel growl. "That's no life for a boy around his age,"

“You two have nothing to say here. You’re out of school!”

“You can’t just take him out of the school!” Jade Neko warned seriously.

“Everyone knows his identity, this will be worse for him,”

“There’s no way someone’s gonna harm him” Ladybug warned approaching him a little. “I’ve got his miraculous and he won’t use it ever again. Now as we all know his identity,”

“I want to make sure he doesn’t get it” Gabriel mentioned holding his hand out glaring at the superheroine, which crossed her arms.

“As the new guardian, I’m the one, who keeps them”

“And who says, you’re not going to give them back to him?” Gabriel asked grabbing Ladybug hard on her wrist, causing her to feel intimidated.

“Monsieur Agreste!” Jade Neko hissed seeing him threatening the superheroine, then Adrien saw his father mistreating his former superhero partner and slapped his hands away from her.

“Take your hands off her!” Adrien shouted, then watched his father enrage at his father and Adrien stepped back noticing he did a big mistake and Jade Neko held up her staff in front of Gabriel to prevent him to come closer to his son.

“Careful with what you do next” Jade Neko warned, then she looked at Adrien, which was shocked about his father’s reaction and Ladybug was still inhaling and exhaling trying to come down. Gabriel stepped back and took a deep breath to calm down.

“Okay, I’ve got another idea,” Gabriel said. “I’m sending you to the boarding school, where your cousin Felix is,”

“London?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the adult.

“I will tell aunt Amelie about it and she will take you home. If you don’t behave there you’ll be at her house, otherwise, you’re there in your own dorm. I will always call her to check you up. This is the best choice I can do right now. No akumas, no superheroes, just a normal and safer life for you,”

“And….when will that happen?” Ladybug asked.

“As soon as possible” Gabriel answered, then walked back to the exit. “You have the rest of the evening time to call your friends and say goodbye” Gabriel mentioned leaving the bedroom and Adrien sat down on the bed sad about his father’s choice.

“Oh no,” Adrien said covering his face disappointed. “I can’t believe this is happening,”

“I’m just as shocked as you” Ladybug mentioned walking towards the open window.

“Where are you going?” Jade Neko asked.

“I need to think,” Ladybug answered. “And you need to give me your miraculous back. In a safe place”

“Sure,” Jade Neko answered, then she looked back at Adrien, which looked up at the heroine and smiled.

“Thanks for assisting Ladybug, while I was…..gone for a while,”

“Don’t mention it” Jade Neko answered patting him on the shoulder. “I hope everything gets better for you in London. Your aunt doesn’t sound like a big jerk like your father,”

She’s pretty nice, to be honest” Adrien answered watching Jade Neko walk back to Ladybug, then Ladybug helped Jade Neko out of the room and looked back at the blonde teenager.

“No words can describe everything you did the past assisting me fighting the many akumas we fought together. You were a great partner,” Ladybug commented making Adrien smile, then she swang away with Jade Neko and Adrien lied back on his bed and sighed about the consequences his father gave him.

“I knew this would have happened someday,” Adrien commented closing his eyes frowning disappointed at the end of his career. 


	2. Meet Jin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of Jin and Yi's parents are made up as their canon names aren't mentioned.

****Chapter** ** ****2** **

The coming Friday Adrien had his last school day at the Françoise Dupont school and shared his last goodbye with his friends and walked along with the bodyguard and his aunt Amelie, which had come to take him with her to London at the sector of the departures of the train station. Adrien pulled behind his back a suitcase, just like his bodyguard did and he stopped along with his aunt as she looked up at the departure boards looking for their train, which leads to England. 

“Will you help me find our ride, Adrien?” Amelie asked making Adrien nod sad, which looked at the board on the various destinations, that lead to the outside of France and cities, which were far from Paris. “I think it’s that one between Basel and Barcelona” Adrien pointed out watching his aunt check the board he was showing her, then she nodded.

“Yes, we’ve got the Startrain,” Amelie mentioned “Ah rail 13, funny you used to be a black cat and you know black cats are known for misfortunes” Amelie joked earning a nod from Adrien, but his aunt noticed he was down from the moving and placed her hand behind his back. “Oh sweetie I know this is all hard for you, but you will be safer with us in England than here in France with all these akumas and Hawk Moths. Felix is also there for you, when you need something and you’re not far away from me,”

“It happened all too fast,” Adrien mentioned. “I couldn’t correctly tell all my friends goodbye, not even my best friend I could” Adrien complained.

“Don’t worry, the next holidays when I got time I come with you to Paris to see your friends,” Amelie mentioned.

“I could go on my own too, aunt Amelie.” Adrien mentioned hoping to get her aunt to think about it. “There are only two hours by train,”

“Yes dear, but you know how your father is,” Amelie mentioned making Adrien sigh. “But if you be a good boy, maybe I can change his mind,”

“Good luck with it” Adrien replied, then Amelie placed her hand on his chin and pecked him on the side of his head.

“Don’t be a sourpuss, everything will be fine. Now put on a smile on your face or Hawk Moth will take control over you”

“I’m immune. I’m used to disappointment,”

“Don’t be silly. It can catch everyone. It even caught your cousin Felix once. You were just lucky” Amelie mentioned watching Adrien sigh, then she looked down at the floor leaving the blonde in peace. The bodyguard pointed over the shoulder of Mrs. Graham de Vanily to show a train on the railway 13 and in front of it several students staying with a long colored sheet with the sentence _We will miss our friend-superhero, Adrien!_

“Suprise dude!” Nino shouted holding on the left side along with Alya and Ivan. Adrien widened his eyes in surprise looking at the signed banner of all his friends from the class and the fencing academy and he approached his best friend, which ran into his arms.

“Oh gosh Nino, what a big surprise” Adrien commented embracing hard his best friend.

“I was pissed to know your father decided to move you away from us, but we didn’t care and came all way over here to wish you a pleasant ride and to give you one last big hug,” Nino explained making Adrien smile.

“And we also want to say thank you” Ivan added, then Juleka came from behind Ivan with a square-shaped praline box which said thank you on it and handed it out to the blonde. Rose ran from the other side and jumped at Adrien’s back to hug him, which began to chuckle at the girl’s deed.

“Adrien I’m going to miss you too!” Rose cried earning a pat on her head, then she took her hands down of the boy and took from Juleka’s hands a paper and unfold it. “Not all of us could come, but this is in the name of every one of us...dear Adrien, we will miss having you around with us. You were like the male version of Rose, a total good-hearted sunshine child. We knew about your father’s ignorance towards you, even through that, you were always so kind with everyone, even when you’re treated back badly. Talented fencer, gamer and pianist will leave today, most of your fencing colleagues will miss you, sometimes they hated the many times you defeated them in the matches, but hey we all had fun. In our hearts a big hole will exist, just because of you leaving. This hole can’t be filled with anything else besides you. Thank you for the great times we all had with you and a very big thank you for protecting Paris during your times as a superhero we sadly didn’t know before,”

“It turned out really good,” Myléne said, which stood on the other side of the banner along with Alix and Max.

“It has all the details I believe it should have” Max added earning a nod from Alix.

“Our signatures are there, including the ones from who are missing” Alix added.

“Not much are missing so far I know” Kim mentioned, which stood between Kagami and two other fencing students in their day outfit holding the banner.

“Marc from my class is missing,” The fencing student next to Kagami mentioned.

“Ondine and Nathaniel too” Kim added. “And Chloé, Lila and Sabrina,”

“And Marinette too” Kagami added earning a surprised look from the Vietnamese boy.

“Oh you’re right….weird that she doesn’t show up. I mean she likes him and all”

“Maybe she forgot it or has no time?” The second fencing student said.

Alya hugged Adrien hard along with Myléne, then he let them go, afterward, he shrieked as Ivan grabbed the boy up from the ground to embrace him.

“I know a few ones are missing, but this doesn’t mean they hate you. They just couldn’t come for whatever reasons” Nino added. “But the girls send you a kiss and the guys you a hug,”

“Send them all one back” Adrien mumbled while being put down by Ivan, then Adrien let Max and Alix hug him too.

“I will miss our matches on Mechastrike and all our other games, you were the best” Max mentioned.

“Oh Max, we both know you were the skilled one in the team. Really,” Adrien moved next to Kim and they gave each other a special handshake, which consisted of clapping the front on each other, afterward they repeated it on the back of their hands.

“Ah your still remember our handshake from out basketball tournament from three months ago” Kim stated earning a smile from the blonde.

“Of course” Adrien added and Amelie interrupted the two.

“You better get in into the train, it will depart in a few minutes” Amelie warned earning a nod from the former cat miraculous holder.

“Right,” Adrien answered sad.

“Head up, we will all see each other again, don’t worry” Kim mentioned as beside them Alix helped Alya fold the sheet together and observed Adrien approach his former fencing classmates.

“Six years have passed since I joined the D’Argencourt academy” Adrien added, then rolled his eyes down at the ground wondering, what he should say.

“Being able to learn with you the technics was the best thing for me,” A dark-skinned fencing student said making Adrien smile.

“You’re a great combatant Etienne. Soon or later you will be able to be on my league” Adrien stated making the brunette boy chuckle.

“We’ll see about that,” The second student said, which was a dark-skinned girl.

“He needs his time,” Adrien added earning a nod from the girl, which embraced him. “I will even miss your snarky behavior after losing a hard match” Adrien admitted making the girl nod.

“I sure do go nuts once in a while,” The girl admitted.

“Just keep up the work Zeynep” Adrien wished then looked at Kagami, then he rolled his eyes down remembering, what happened the other day when he was out with her. Adrien looked back at her, seeing she had a few seconds ago mirrored his pose and began to speak up at the girl.

“I would like to thank you for being a good friend to me these past half year. It was a relief to have someone understand what it means to strive for perfection and correction all these times. How it was to grow up locked away from greater possibilities to change lifestyle…...” Adrien stopped as his aunt began to move on his shoulder calling him to enter the train. Adrien sighed and looked back at Kagami disappointed. “Look, I’ve got so much I would love to tell you now and that I need to, but….,”

“I know you do. I’m sorry about the other day if you felt unsafe” Kagami apologized. “You’ve got my phone number and we’re friends on Facestargam, you can tell me the rest later or you two miss the ride,” Kagami warned the blonde, which sighed. Kagami held out her hand at the blonde, then Adrien instead of grabbing it just placed his arms around her to hug her, making her look perplexed at him afterward she began to caress the back of the blonde slowly.

“I’m sorry about the other day” Adrien apologized making the girl nod.

“It’s alright. You had your right to do so” Kagami responded, then she felt Adrien place his hands on her shoulder and peck her on the cheek surprising her.

Amelie stood between the entrance of the train, then watched Adrien leave Kagami back and earn the banner from Alya, which hugged him along with Nino one last time before he could get into the train.

“Don’t forget us, Adrien” Alya warned the blonde, which nodded.

“I won’t” Adrien answered waving at the two friends, then he stepped back into the train, so the door could close. All the friends alined across the train, so they could look at Adrien enter into the cabin and sit down next to the window to look at his friends, which waved all at him.

“Bye!” All chanted watching the blonde wave back and the train began to tax away leaving the station.

Alya embraced Nino while watching the train leave and caressed the boyfriend on his back as she noticed Nino was nearly breaking into tears from seeing his friend leaving.

“It’s a bummer Adrien isn’t here to help Ladybug out with the akumas,” Kim mentioned earning a nod from Rose.

“But weren’t you King Monkey?” Ivan asked.

“Yes, but we can’t help Ladybug out anymore, because Hawk Moth knows our identity” Max mentioned.

“It’s a catastrophic, that Hawk Moth somehow managed to get Chloé on his side….or almost” Alya mentioned.

“He has done it with everyone” Pointed out the boyfriend. “Adrien says Chloé sort of had a right to do that. It was wrong, but it must have been the reason, why she got akumatized this time. He hadn’t been able to talk to her after all this,”

“Yes”

“I really hope the life here doesn’t get worse without him around” Rose whined grabbing Juleka on her arm.

“Luka isn’t part of the team too” Juleka mentioned earning a nod from the short girl.

“No one is” Nino pointed out. “Well I may still be apart, Ladybug hasn’t told me anything yet”

“You were there too when Hawk Moth saw everyone’s identity,”

“Yes, but he couldn’t see, who I was” Nino mentioned. “I think that’s why she didn’t say me anything,”

“At least she has you”

“She sure will find someone to help her out. Cat Noir has been a major part of helping her out and without him it’s not the same as fighting alone,”

“Yes, and the most interesting part is, who could be the one taking his place” Alya mentioned earning a nod from the boyfriend at agreeing with her thought.

  
  


On the other side of the train station a teenager which was wearing black trousers, a white checkered shirt covered with a blue cashmere vest walked along the shopping mall while looking down at his smartphone smiling as he was typing with a girl, after he sent a message he swiped back to the main site of the social network to see a large list read messages he had from other persons, mainly girls around his age. He opened the first number which was left unread and typed down a message afterward he took his smartphone back to his pocket and looked beside him at a watch selling store and he stopped in front of the glass, where he could see on the other side behind a desk a man senior stand there bored, then he smiled as he saw the boy there looking through the window. The smile then disappeared as he saw the boy begin to fix his hair a little and adjust the collar of his shirt, then the boy smiled and moved on making the man sight after not being able to have a guest see his watches.

The boy continued his way reaching the platform, where the intercitys depart and arrive from distant cities, therefore he approached a short woman, which stood there next to a bench looking around, then she smiled as she saw the boy arrive.

“Hey Jin” The mother greeted the boy, which stopped by her side.

“Hey mother” Jin greeted his mother, which was almost two heads shorter, than himself.

“How was your day at the school?” The woman asked looking up at her son, which took out his smartphone to look at the display which lightened up as he had received a few notifications.

“Good” Jin responded. “Guess, what punctuation I’ve got in Algebra”

“86?” The mother guessed.

“94” Jin answered smiling at her.

“Wow, not bad” Jin’s mother replied. “See, I’ve told you it was worth to learn from my previous school book,”

“I feel like it was easier explained in the past, I don’t know”

“Maybe for some” The mother answered, then she looked at the end of the rail a train entering into the building heading towards their direction slow and the mother moved Jin on his shoulder, which was distracted by his smartphone. “They’re here” She warned watching Jin lock his smartphone and store it back into his pocket to observe the train pass in front of their eyes to stop with the front at the end of the rail. “Have you seen them?” The mother asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“No, is this really their train?” The raven-haired boy asked earning a nod from his mother. “Maybe they’re in another cabin, we haven’t seen yet” Jin affirmed looking along the next cabin to see if he could see the people, they were awaiting.

“Are you seeing them?” The mother asked stepping aside looking at the tall boy and behind her the doors had opened from the train, therefore after three passengers left a woman with black pants and a white blouse stepped out taking a suitcase down the stairs of the train, then noticed Jin’s mother looking to the other direction.

“Mei” The woman called, then Jin’s mother looked back and saw the raven-haired woman, then walked towards her to share a hug with her.

“Chynna, you’re here! Jin, you don’t need to look for them. They’re here” Jin’s mother stated, then he looked back and walked towards the mother and the friend.

“Wow, that’s Jin?” Chynna asked looking astonished at the tall boy. “Wow, you grew up a lot,”

“He he, thanks,” Jin answered a little abashed seeing his mother hug the woman.

“How’s Yi doing?” Mei asked watching her mother ponder a bit.

“Well….she’s a little more…..distant I believe. She doesn’t want us to know, that she misses her dad you know,”

“Yeah, I believe this is hard for her” Mei agreed. “How did she feel in coming to Paris?”

“She didn’t really tell me how she felt about it,” Chynne answered. “I’m still wondering if it was a good idea or not,”

“If you need help I can try talk with her and maybe help you two out,” Jin’s mother offered watching Jin step beside the two women looking at the two and at that moment a teenage girl, which was a head shorter than Jin walked down backward from the train stairs pulling down a suitcase and placed it next to the door. Jin recognized the girl and moved forwards, but was stopped by her mother and he looked up at her perplexed.

“You know about what happened months ago, right?” Yi’s mother answered earning a nod from the boy, which moved further to the girl.

“Hey” Jin greeted the girl. “Uh how are you doing?” He asked watching the girl with the red T-shirt shrug her shoulders. Jin chuckled seeing the girl seemed a little timid. “Did a cat eat your tongue?” He asked, then furrowed his eyebrows estranged by the girl. “Do you remember me?” Jin asked.

“Yes,” Yi responded finally talking, making Jin feel a little relieved.

“Who am I?” Jin asked, then his mother placed her hands on his shoulders to whisper into his ear, then he nodded. “I know that,”

“What?” She asked.

“I’m trying to avoid to upset you” Jin mentioned. “Because of you know”

“It’s okay” Yi answered a bit sad, making Jin sink his head down.

“Are you two hungry or want a coffee or tea?” Mei questioned her friend. “There’s a bakery in the near, you can also get there bread for breakfast if you want,”

“That would be good. You know the airline coffee isn’t quite as good as the ones at home or other where,”

“I believe that,” Mei agreed taking her friend’s suitcase. “Here let me take this for you,”

“Oh no, no, no, I take it” Chynna claimed making her friend nod.

“Okay, follow me to the car. My husband borrowed me the car to bring you two home,” Mei explained walking forwards, followed by Jin and Yi. Jin took out his smartphone to answer messages he had received from different people, then he looked at Yi, which walked with a neutral facial expression, then he moved his head down a little to gaze at the childhood friend.

“Shall I take your suitcase?” Jin offered watching the girl shake her head.

“Okay…..,” Jin answered watching the girl continue. “Uh you do remember me, right?” Jin asked watching Yi continue her way without answering a question, then he stopped looking at her moving on and shrugged his shoulders at not being able to make her talk. He looked down at his smartphone and chucked as he saw a message of a friend, then moved on walking behind the rest of the China-descendant persons.


	3. Marinette and Jin

****Chapter** ** ****3** **

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery Sabine Cheng, the mother of Marinette stood behind the counter cleaning the surface of it while humming a song, then behind from the room, where the kitchen was Tom Dupain appeared carrying a bag of sugar and dropped it on the middle of the table.

“Honey, is anything wrong with Marinette?” Tom asked watching Sabine look back at him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Marinette seems a little sad today” Tom mentioned. “Did something happen?”  
“Remember Adrien the boy she has a lot of pictures of in her room?” Sabine asked earning a nod from her husband. “His father took him off the school and send him away to England as punishment for not telling him about his secret identity,”

“This Gabriel sure is not normal. I do understand, that it is worrying to not know those types of facts about his own son, but he had a reason, he just wanted to protect him from being a potential victim for Hawk Moth,”

“Yes, I wouldn’t do the same thing to Marinette if she was one of the superheroes. I believe at least. But I would be annoyed about that fact,”

“I think I’m going to call her to come down, maybe we can cheer her up a little. If possible trying to keep her away from any akumas, I don’t know, if Ladybug could handle a supervillain right now all on her own,”

“Oh there you’re right” Sabine agreed, then Tom left the kitchen and walked up the stairs in the corridor up to the apartment and he encountered the girl lying on the couch watching the news on TV with a neutral facial expression.

“Hey Marinette, how about you help your dad out down at the bakery a little?” Tom asked watching Marinette shake her head. Tom sank his head down, then pondered about more ideas to convince his daughter to follow him. “I understand it’s hard to know your friend Adrien here moved away to London, but at least see it from the bright side. He’s safe there in London. There are no akumas like here,”

“I know it dad” Marinette answered. “I’m…..worried about Ladybug’s future here in Paris. What if she keeps making mistakes? What if she can’t take it with a supervillain the next time or worse, Hawk Moth?”

“She sure will found a way to deal with it. Or she will be looking for new candidates to help her out as superheroes. Half of the superheroes were your classmates,”

“And if they fail?” Marinette asked. “What if it gets worse?”

“Oh dear” Tom said bowing down at the girl to peck her on the forehead. “Just try to stay positive. Ladybug wouldn’t want anyone of us to feel bad, after all what happened, right?” Tom asked earning a nod from the blue-haired girl. “Look forget the news for now and follow me down to the bakery. I’ve been thinking about making superheroes-inspired cookies and put them to sale to give the Parisians hope. Want to help in decorating?”

“Sure, I will just go wash my hands quick” Marinette stated getting up from the sofa and headed to the washbasin of their kitchen as her father went back to the bakery and Tikki took the opportunity to check on Marinette.

“You’re alright for now, but try to stay positive or at least neutral. If Hawk Moth akumatizes you, we’re doomed” Tikki mentioned then flew against her cheek to hug her. “I’m here for you and I know you can make it,”

“Thanks Tikki. But how am I going to do it from now on? Cat Noir is gone, Luka, Max, Kim and the rest of our team has been seen by Hawk Moth,”

“Nino is still around. You two can work well together too,” Tikki mentioned.

“Yes we can, but we still would need someone to be a cat miraculous holder or more than one superhero in the future. And how am I going to figure out who else I should give a miraculous? I can’t just give the same people another kind of miraculous. People and Hawk Moth would have figured it out in one way or another,”

“Marinette I know you’re worried right now, but take it easy. For now on you’ve got Carapace. If someone is akumatized you two will roll out and while you’re on it you can take the opportunity to look for a potential citizen to join us,”

“It’s worse because I didn’t concentrate correctly. All just because I saw Kagami getting closer with Adrien I’ve forgot to think about the destransformation and lead Hawk Moth to find Master Fu, which now had to give up all his memories, so he could save us and the rest of Paris,”

“Marinette look, you’re not perfect. No one in the world is or will ever be perfect. I know this is all pretty dark for you right now, but in the end everything will be fine again. Trust me,” Tikki comforted her holder, which nodded. “Come go down help your dad before he gets worried about you” Tikki mentioned, then Marinette left the living room and ran the stairs down to enter into the bakery to see his father fill in the sugar package into a large cart, which had on the side the word sucre written on it. Marinette looked at her mother laughing as she was making coffee on the coffee machine and Marinette noticed, there were around four people, which were being attended by the short-haired woman.

“Maman, do you need help?” Marinette offered the woman, then noticed the four guests were all from Asian descendant, then smiled a little embarrassed. “Uh hi!”

“Could you serve the two young ladies a plunder, the younger lady a nut snail and for the young man a Berliner?” Sabine asked earning a nod from the daughter.

“I’m on it,” Marinette stated, then walked at the display cabinet to pick out on two plates one plunder and walked at the counter to serve it to the two women, then went back to get the Berliner and the nut snail.

“How long have you been here?” Sabine asked looking at the mother of Jin.

“It’s been 8 months” Jin’s mother answered. “Chynna my former neighbor just came today to Paris,”

“Oh and were are you two originally from?”

“We’re from Shanghai”

“Oh Shanghai, just like my family” Sabine mentioned surprised at meeting someone from her native city, the Marinette came with the last two dished and gave them to Jin and Yi, which sat between their parents.

“Do you know them?” Marinette whispered.

“They’re just like us from Shanghai,” Sabine stated. “Well me, Marinette grew up here and she hasn’t been a lot of times in Shanghai,”

“Yeah” Marinette answered. “We’re always been busy here” Marinette added a little embarrassed.

“Did you bring the whole family here?” Sabine asked.

“My husband works at the bank near the Louvre and my friend will soon start to work in the same branch as me at the AMGT,”

“I wasn’t sure if I should come or not, but I decided to give it a try” Chynna declared. “I was worried about my daughter, if she would fit in here or not,”

“Oh don’t worry, the people there in the school are all very nice. You sure will like it there,” Sabine told the young girl, which was slowly eating her pastry.

“I know a few students, that could befriend you. If you want I can introduce some to you?”Marinette suggested.

“It’s fine” Yi replied continuing to eat her pastry, making Marinette furrow her eyebrows wondering, why Yi was down.

“Do you miss Shanghai?” Marinette asked watching Yi shrug her shoulders while eating. Jin’s mother whispered in Chinese to Sabine, which nodded a little sad at knowing, what happened in the past.

“Marinette could you get from up there two bags of macaroon?” The mother asked her daughter earning a nod from the girl, which walked across the bakery to the wall cupboard and stretched her legs trying to grab the bags on the top. Jin noticed behind Sabine on the window of the bakery Marinette’s reflection, where he saw Marinette trying to reach for the bags, then Jin got down of his seat and approached Marinette to see her almost touching the bag, then she jumped to pull it down, but she missed and the bag slipped a little farther away from her.

“Should I help you?” Jin offered shrieking Marinette.

“Whoa!” Marinette mumbled making Jin wide his eyes confused at her reaction. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you standing here,” Marinette mentioned watching Jin going on the tiptoes of his shoes to grab the two bags Marinette’s mother asked for and held them out to the blue-haired girl.

“There you go” Jin mentioned making Marinette smile.

“Thanks” Marinette answered.

“Hey I think know you” Jin mentioned making Marinette shut her eyes open in shock imagining the worst thing. “Aren’t you Luka’s girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?” Marinette asked perplexed. “No, we’re sort of so far I know, still friends”

“Oh really?” Jin asked. “I thought you two were a thing as I saw you kissing him on his cheek the other day,”

“Well we should never think something about seeing certain things out of context, right?” Marinette asked earning a nod from Jin. “Who are you? Are you a friend of Luka?”

“He’s my desk mate in classes” Jin answered. “I’m Jin. I’ve been living in Paris for almost a year,”

“I’m Marinette” Marinette introduced herself holding her hand out to shake, which Jin did. “Luka’s little sister is in my class and I met him on the day of the music last year,”

“I haven’t seen her yet,”

“She’s usually around with her friend Rose in the breaks,” Marinette explained. “What school do you frequent? I don’t remember seeing you around the Françoise Dupont?”

“That school” Jin mentioned. “I haven’t seen you either, to be honest, I’m usually around with different classmates you know”

“Maybe we already did, but we never paid attention to each other. Well, I probably didn’t a lot, I’ve been always around with my friends or distracted,”

“You sound like you’re in love” Jin stated with a chuckle.

“No I don’t love anyone…..I mean I do get distracted a lot but….for other reasons,” Marinette stammered a little abashed at having Jin figured out quick about her love interests.

“What? You’re such a pretty girl, how come no one have lost themselves in those bluebell eyes of you?” Jin asked changing his smile into a confident flirty one, confusing Marinette.

“Huh?” Marinette asked. “I don’t know, the one I wanted to get noticed from never noticed me. At least, that’s how it felt for me,”

“Oh” Jin responded seeing the young girl sad, then placed his hand on his shoulder. “But there could be other guys, that would love to be with you,”

“Perhaps, but I lost my chances with the one I wanted” Marinette said Jin think about her issue.

“Would you love to get ice cream with me and tell me more about it?” Jin offered watching Marinette shake her head.

“No I wouldn’t be a good company. Sorry Jin”

“It doesn’t matter Marinette, maybe you just need to get distracted. I’m just trying to help you,” Jin answered watching Marinette bring her mother the bags back and Jin sat back down on his chair, then looked at Yi, which had on her empty plate her tea then she rolled her eyes at Jin and avoided to glance at him Jin took out his smartphone to see several of messages and he began to respond to all of them.

“Head up Marinette. Everything will be fine” Sabine said watching her daughter walk up to her father, which was kneading the dough, then Marinette had grabbed the apron so she could join her father at helping making cookies for the sale.


	4. L'escrimeur

****Chapter 4****

The school had started again on Monday morning, all the students were inside their classrooms attending the lessons from their schedule.

Yi had found her way into her classroom and sat back on the last seat, where she encountered a student dressed in black pants and a red hoodie covering his whole head and he was focused deeply on writing down words inside the book. Yi placed her utensils on the table, then glanced curiously at the gorgeous calligraphy the boy beside her had. Yi observed the rest of the classmates she hasn’t met yet enter into the classroom, in the end, entered a light-blonde adult wearing a white shirt and black pants, closing the door behind him.

“Morning dear student. It’s Monday once again, hope you could rest well over the weekend and somehow process last week, what happened at the Trocadero with the superheroes. We’re in a complicated situation right now, but we can talk about this when someone has the need to mention it. Before we start the lessons, I would like to introduce to you a new student.” The teacher said, then looked far behind at Yi, which sat next to the boy, which was focused on his book. “Marc, could you please put your hoodie down?”

“Sorry, Mr. Hébert” The boy apologized revealing his face making Yi wide her eyes surprised at seeing the boy’s face made up with makeup.

“You don’t need to tell all the important details of your life. Your name, age and maybe a little bit of where you are would be sufficient” Mr. Hébert explained earning a nod from Yi, which got up and looked at all students look towards her.

“My name is Yi. I’m 15 years and I’m from Shanghai,” Yi introduced herself. “At the moment I don’t know anyone here, I just moved last week here,”

“Alright Yi, don’t worry you will get to know us and many other students here around the Françoise Dupont,” Mr. Hérbert mentioned. “You don’t have to know our names right in one day. You’ve got time,”

“Okay,” Yi answered sitting down, then looked at Marc, which smiled a little at the girl and continued to write on his book and Yi looked forward at the teacher placing his case on the table to get out his notes to start the lesson.

  
  


At the break, Marinette sat on the bench between Nino and Alya, which were trying to cheer her up.

“I’ve talked with Adrien yesterday and he was a little nervous about his first day of school and at the end of the day, he would video call me back and show me his dorm and tell me about his first day,” Nino mentioned. “I’ve promised him I would continue to help Ladybug out on his place.

“Does he feel sad about being away from all of us?” Marinette asked earning a nod from Nino.

“He wished he would be here with us at least, but you know his dad,”

“I can’t believe it Chloé managed to reveal everyone’s identity in front of Hawk Moth. Thanks to her, Paris may soon end in the doom of his hands” Alya complained earning a nod from Marinette.

“You know Adrien said it’s not Chloé’s fault, it’s Hawk Moth’s. He’s the one, who akumatized her and surely manipulated her while he could,” Nino explained. “You saw how he tried to convince Ladybug, that she was the one, who lead their master to get revealed,”

“We have to try to ignore Hawk Moth’s words when he tries to akumatize us or brainwash us. But I believe it’s harder, when you feel down about specific issues it’s hard to deal with it,” Marinette mentioned.

“Yeah and have you ever been akumatized once?” Nino questioned. “I have never seen you akumatized for now?”

“Not as long as you two did. I was that only time Principal Damocles punished me as Lila blamed me for stealing her necklace,” Marinette noticed. “Until today I haven’t figured out, how that necklace got into my locker. I never had that thing in my hands,”

“Yes I know and hey forget about it, nothing has happened after that to you” Alya stated. “If there’s a next time we will find out the truth,”

“But on that day our akumatization was dropped off really quick. I don’t think we barely did anything bad after it,” Nino added. “That was really strange,”

“Indeed, but let’s stop talking about all this and enjoy the rest of the break and talk about something else” Alya added earning a nod from Nino.

“Yes like…...uhm have you heard the new song of Jagged Stone?” Nino asked, then he looked around behind him to see a group of students pass by and at the front of them walked the raven-haired boy Jin, which lifted his hand up at Marinette, which waved back neutrally making Alya smirk.

“Oh Marinette, what did my eyes see there?” Alya asked placing her arm around her friend. “Have you found yourself another boy to fight for?”

“I don’t like him that way. He’s just a friend of Luka I met last Friday in the bakery” Marinette explained crossing her arms at Alya’s words.

“Really?” Alya asked. “He’s pretty handsome, I have to admit,”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there babe. I’m here” Nino warned making Alya chuckle.

“Don’t worry, you’re the best thing for me. You’re irreplaceable” Alya commented making Nino smile and hug his girlfriend. Marinette smiled a little at seeing her two friends getting along very good, then she observed Luka’s friend pass behind the stairs disappearing behind them.

  
  


Jin stopped and one of the friends showed Jin an image and they began to laugh about it, then moved on and Jin noticed Yi sitting alone on the stairs with her smartphone on her hands surfing through her phone’s gallery through pictures. Jin stepped aside watching the group move on and Jin looked down at Yi, which noticed the boy approach.

“Hey Yi,” Jin greeted the girl.

“Hey,” Yi greeted the boy quietly.

“How was your first day?” Jin asked watching the girl shrug her shoulders.

“I sort of can’t judge this by only two hours,”

“You’re right, but how were those two hours for you?”

“They were okay” Yi answered looking back at her smartphone, then Jin gazed carefully over the smartphone to recognize a picture of the girl along with an adult, which was doing a selfie with her. Jin sat down next to the girl, then looked at her, which had pressed on the side button of her smartphone to block her display.

“Was that your dad on the picture?” Jin asked watching Yi nod and look away from him. “I’m sorry for your loss,” Jin apologized watching the girl just keep her gaze away from the raven-haired teenage boy. Jin pondered about her friend’s emotionless state, then gazed at the girl again. “We haven’t seen each other for almost a year. Don’t you see me as a friend?” He asked watching the girl shrug her shoulders. Jin sank his head down, then got up from the stairs and looked down at Yi, which had crossed her arms and looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with the boy. “I know we barely talked with each other in the past, but you know I still see you as my good friend. You can talk with me about how you feel about your father’s death. Talking always helps someone” Jin offered earning a nod from Yi.

“I know thank you” Yi answered sad. “I prefer to be alone for now,” Yi mentioned making Jin nod, then he walked away leaving his childhood friend back, then came across Aurore Boreal, which spotted the boy and grabbed him on his arm.

“Hey Jin, thanks for the invitation to the show this evening. I can’t wait to see it,” Aurore confessed earning a nod from the raven-haired boy, which moved along with the blonde girl to the group of boys he was hanging with in the beginning.

  
  


Luka stood together with his sister Juleka and a few students talking to them, which were listen interested to him.

“I didn’t know anything about the other superheroes. We weren’t allowed to know each other’s identities for safety reasons. This what now happened just made things worse for Ladybug,” Luka stated.

“That’s really awful,” Wayhem mentioned. “I think now it all makes sense, why Adrien asked me to play him while he went to hide, The only thing he hide was to distract the gorizilla to be able to turn into Cat Noir to save the day. It all makes sense now,”

“That also explained his attraction to Ladybug. He had pictures of her in his locker” Nathaniel mentioned earning a nod from Kim, which stood beside him.

“Who wouldn’t? I feel like every third guy of us has a thing for her. Nathaniel, Adrien, me, Marc, eventually you, Luka,” Kim added making the tall boy chuckle.

“She is pretty, I just don’t have a lot of interest in celebrities….or idols,

“If I could I would help her out,” Nathaniel confessed earning a nod from Wayhem and Marc, which agreed on his confession. “How did you two get the chance to become an ally to Ladybug?” Nathaniel asked curious.

“Ladybug asked me personally” Luka answered. “How she come to choose me is another question,”

“Maybe she observed you from afar and knew you were good for the job” Marc suggested making Luka shrug his shoulders.

“Or Ladybug is under us and knows all of us,” Juleka added earning a nod from the group.

“I’ve had a few ideas who Ladybug could be, but they’re just some ideas,” Luka mentioned, then saw Alya was heading along with Marinette towards the group he stood in and he raised his hand to wave at the two.

“Hey girls” Luka greeted. “How are you two doing?”

“Good, good, Alya answered. “How have you’ve been feeling about this recently?”

“Well, I’m a little disappointed about not being able to help Ladybug out anymore, when necessary,”

“Marinette is a little worried about it and I thought you would be a better person to talk with. She even agreed in coming here,” Alya mentioned.

“Sure, she can tell me everything she needs,” Juleka’s brother responded looking down at Marinette. “Right?”

“Thanks Luka,” Marinette responded walking forwards, followed by the tall boy. “You know it’s kind of sad, that you and the others can’t help her out anymore, after what happened,”

“She can always arrange other people to help her out. Nathaniel and co. even said if they could they would offer themselves to help her. But Ladybug surely knows who to pick to assist her,”

“But don’t you think she’s having a bad time dealing with this?”

“It’s probably harder for her, but from the times I fought beside her she always was smart and incredibly talented. I trust, that she will manage to find good teammates to help her,” Luka commented. “She’s quite similar to you”

Marinette blushed at his comment, then she shook her head a little frightened believing Luka came to the conclusion, that she might be Ladybug.

“Aww thanks, Luka. But I’m not Ladybug. I’m a little clumsy to be in her role and not as confident as her,”

“Well, you have improved a little in my opinion. At least I find you act more confident” Luka stated making Marinette smile a little embarrassed.

“Thanks,” Marinette answered moving further with the tall boy.

  
  


In the afternoon as the classes were over Luka walked out of the class together with Jin behind a few classmates. The two walked beside the handrail of the second floor and Jin looked down across the building at the other side to encounter Marinette the girl he met last Friday in her parent's bakery, then he elbowed Luka and signaled him to look at her.

“Marinette?” Luka asked earning a nod from Jin.

“I met her last Friday at her parent's bakery” Jin mentioned. “She seemed really down on that day,”

“She worried about what happened last week and how it may turn out in the future,”

“Really?” Jin asked surprised. “She said to me she lost her chances with the one person she wanted to be together with,”

“Oh that” Luka replied. “She’s in love with Adrien Agreste, the one who had been behind Cat Noir’s mask all the time. She’s been trying for about a year to confess him her feelings, but she either failed or on the times she managed to hand her out a love letter or anything else, she ended up messing that up too. She has been really unlucky towards that,”

“Wow and she hasn’t given it up after one year”

“Yes, she’s strong-willed,” Luka confessed. “I really would love to see her happy, I’ve seen her suffer because of him a lot of times, because of everything that happened in that space of time. I could believe this all happened for a reason,”

“What kind of reason?”

“You know, there are times a lot of things happen, whether you want it or not. Experiencing loss, misfortune, failures and disgraces are part of our life. We have to learn to live with it no matter how hard it is,”

“Yes,” Jin responded, then he remembered seeing his friend Yi sitting alone on the stairs using her smartphone to see pictures of her late father and stopped Luka from continuing to walk. “Luka, tell me, how would you talk to a friend you have, how to deal with the loss of a parent?” Jin asked making Luka furrow his eyebrow curious about the question.

“That’s a good question” Luka responded placing his fingers in a form of an L under his chin to think about Jin’s comment.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Several voices screamed and the boys looked down at the first floor to see a few students half-dressed in their fencing suits ran across the court towards the exit.

“Looks like there’s an akuma,” Luka mentioned, then ran downstairs along with Jin and the rest of the classmates, then the two boys looked at the end of the court, where the wardrobe was to see the door getting broken by a muay Thai kick and a man in a white overall appear holding a large sword in one hand and at the end of the sword a leather-made pipe was attached to it and on his back, he carried a large capsule, where he had the girl Kagami Tsurugi locked in it, which knocked on the glass of the capsule to call for help. “Mr. D’Argencourt! Please, let me out of here!”

“What kind of thing is that?” Jin asked, then in front of the teacher app a student had tripped on the floor and the akuma held down his sword and pressed on a small trigger on his sword to light up the blue capsule behind him into a lighter neon light and the sword shoot a laser to hit the boy on the back. The boy’s clothes suddenly changed into a fencing outfit and he wields on his chest the French flag and the number one on the right side of his chest.

“Rise up my son and help me form the most skilled fencing academy in the entire world” Mr. D’Argencourt announced, then he looked back at Kagami, which lied on her knees breathing tired. “Don’t worry Miss Tsurugi. You will be fine,”

“We need to get out of here,” Jin said, then noticed Luka was gone, then Jin looked around to see the rest of the students head to the exit away and others back into the classrooms, then he ran towards the stairs, where a few students were coming down. “The villain is down here near the wardrobes,” Jin warned, then he shrieked as he saw the villain ran towards the stairs, then he ran along with the students stairs up and Jin dodged two students, which had tripped on the stairs and fell down taking a few other students along. Jin ran to the opposite side of the second floor and entered into a classroom and closed the door behind him and encountered on the other end of the room a boy with a red hoodie hiding beside the table.

“The villain is heading stairs up, try to be calm” Jin warned, then he heard from the outside people scream and he hid under the table of the table. “Whoa!”

“I hope Ladybug makes it,” The boy said a little panicky. Jin looked out at the closed door, then leaned back slowly observing the door in case the supervillain would show up.

  
  


At the bedroom of Marinette, she was unpacking her homework while Tikki floated in front of her, then the kwami looked behind her at the window to see several students ran out of the schoolhouse making the kwami drop her mouth in shock.

“Oh oh, Marinette, I think there’s an akuma alert at the school,” Tikki warned pointing out of the window, so Marinette would check it out and she saw fewer students ran out of the school.

“Okay, I knew Hawk Moth would soon start another akumatization with all the others gone,” Marinette said a little sad, then Tikki caressed her holder on the cheek.

“Marinette, don’t worry about it. Carapace is still there to help you and this is your chance to find yourself someone to help you out as Cat Noir,” Tikki stated.

“Yeah I got no other solution”

“Head up Marinette. You’ve picked the other times such good friends to help you out, you can do that again. I believe in you,” Tikki encouraged the girl, which nodded.

“You’re right, Tikki. Get ready!” Marinette ordered watching Tikki giggle and eating one of the cookies, Marinette had on a plate and signed the half-French girl to transform. “Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette shouted transforming into the superheroine Ladybug, afterward, she looked under her chaise lounge for the miraculous box, which now was oval and she looked around it for a way to open it, then passed her hands over all the dots and one of them was a little loose and Ladybug pressed it down to open up the whole thing from the middle to the outside revealing the small drawers, which contained all the miraculouses and she grabbed the cat miraculous and smirked.

“I think I know, who I’m going to give it to” Ladybug smirked.

  
  


Meanwhile back at the school Carapace had appeared and tried to defend himself with his shield from Armand D’Argencourt’s alter ego.

“Where’s your sword, my knave?” The villain asked. “That’s not a decent way to fight towards an opponent,”

“It’s good enough for now” Carapace grumbled smashing the sword of the villain away from him hard, making him lose his balance and fall down on his back.

“Ouch!” Kagami complained making Carapace grin embarrassed.

“Sorry,” He apologized, then heard the yo-yo of Ladybug and watched the superheroine pass above the school landing on the roof. “Ladybug, I need your help. I don’t have a sword,”

“I will be right back!” Ladybug mentioned, then she looked through the glass into an empty classroom to spot Marc Anciel in the middle of the classroom picking up a pen from the floor, then Ladybug smirked and broke the glass of the window beside the classroom, then she heard Carapace yell louder. “Oh oh,” Ladybug threw the small miraculous box into the classroom, then jumped down at the court to see Carapace ran towards his shield while looking behind him at the supervillain and Ladybug used her yo-yo to try to take off the sword of the villain, but he tried to pull it off the yo-yo as she tried to pull his sword away from him.

“We have to solve this issue the other way. His sword is attached to that thing Kagami is in” Carapace told the bug-themed superheroine, which saw on the back the girl sitting with her back leaned on the capsule, what was going on right now.

“Is that Mr’ D’Argencourt?” Ladybug asked.

“I’m not Mr. D’Argencourt. I’m L’escrimeur,” The villain corrected making Ladybug roll her eyes.

“Hawk Moth’s creativity is going downhill I see,” Carapace joked, then L’escrimeur shoot a laser towards the turtle-superhero, which blocked it with his shield.

“Carapace, quick what can we find here to use it as a staff or a sword?” Ladybug asked.

“I know the sports chamber has floorball sticks,” Carapace mentioned. “Oh and those wooden sticks I never have seen it to be used during sports lessons,”

“Ah I think I know, what you mean” Ladybug mentioned throwing her yo-yo up at the handrail of the second floor and grabbed Carapace to pull him up followed by the dark-skinned superhero hit the villain on his face with his feet and the two landed on the floor behind him as Ladybug had released her yo-yo off the rail and together the two ran over the broken place, where L’escrimeur had broken out.

  
  


Up at the classroom Marc was hiding under the table, affrighted from the broken window and on the other side, Jin looked out carefully to see, what had happened. Jin saw Marc scared and ran towards him, then stepped over something and crashed towards a table, then he looked around him and saw a black box on the ground and went down on his knees to check it out and Marc ran away towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Jin asked watching the boy ran out and jump at the floor covering his head. Jin widened his eyes and threw the box towards the wall, seeing nothing had happened.

“Alix wait for me!” Marc shouted. “I think there was a bomb in my classroom,”  
Jin watched Marc ran away on the corridor, then he went down to check out the box. Jin shook it next to his ear and analyzed it, by looking around the egg-shaped object, then he flinched his eyes noticing a line going around it and he tried to open it and as he opened it a green light shined out making Jin jump behind a table and waited there until the light was gone, afterward he took a look at the object, which lied on the ground, then he looked perplexed seeing nothing had happened.

“Okay?” Jin mumbled, then he felt his smartphone vibrate in his parents to see several messages of girls and a few guys asking, where Jin was. Jin smiled, then as he was about to type a message he noticed in front of him a flying creature, which looked like a black kitten and Jin widened his eyes in confusion.

“Wow, where did you came from?” Jin asked enchanted with the cat, which crossed his arms behind his back a little relaxed.

“It’s a long story” Plagg answered making Jin wide his eyes in surprise.

“You can talk?”

“I can do a lot, to be honest. But as I see you’re going to be my new master right at this time, we better hurry up and get to work,” Plagg said putting his front paws together. “My name is Plagg, I’m the kwami of destruction or in other words, I’m the one you need to transform into a cat-themed superhero. You know like Cat Noir. Have you heard of him?”  
“Uhum” Jin responded with a nod, then he looked back at his smartphone to answer messages of some friends as Plagg began to explain to him his job.

“During your time as a superhero, you have the ability to jump higher and run faster as usual. You’ve got your own staff you can use to fight villains. Also, you can use it to jump higher while you extend it or in another way if you wish. You can use it to call Ladybug or other superheroes. There’s also your special power the cataclysm, which you can only use it one time. After that use, you’ve got five minutes before you transform back into yourself. Otherwise, your transformation before that activation is unlimited,” The kwami explained then noticed Jin writing on his smartphone, making Plagg frown. “Hey kid, did you even listen to what I said?” Plagg asked watching the boy hold up his finger in the air.

“I’m almost done,” Jin mentioned, then Plagg placed his hands on his smartphone and glared at the teenager.

“Hey boy, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood today. Otherwise, I would cataclysm that damn phone off your hands,” Plagg warned making Jin frown.

“You’re just bluffing,” Jin mentioned looking serious at the kwami.

“Boy, my cataclysm is more powerful, than an atomic bomb, I was the reason why over billions of years ago the dinosaurs have gone extinct,”

“No you’re not, that was a meteorite” Jin corrected crossing his arms.

“Yeah, yeah and Doctor Woah stopped the second world war. Listen boy, this is really serious, Ladybug needs someone to help her out and you were the chosen one. If Ladybug fails, there’s no one else and Hawk Moth will win and what happens next….,”

“Is bad” Jin finished. “Okay, okay” Jin agreed placing his smartphone away from on the table. “Here..... But I’ve heard everything without a problem. Unlimited time as a superhero, after using the cataclysm I will transform back in five minutes, the staff I can extend and use it to fight or jump. I just need to know, how to transform,”

“You just need to say Plagg, claws out. To transform back in other situations you say Plagg, claws in,” Plagg told the boy. “Get it, boy?”

“Yes, and I have a name” Jin mentioned watching Plagg give the boy the ring for him to put it on. “Jin”

“Okay, now say the magic words,” Plagg asked earning a nod from the raven-haired boy.

“Plagg, Claws out!”

  
  


Down in the gym Carapace tried to defend himself from L’escrimeur with two floorball sticks while Ladybug was in the equipment room trying to open the locked doors of the cabinets, which were filled with materials.

“Why are they all closed?” Ladybug complained, then Carapace slid back into the room and threw one of his sticks towards the teacher.

“Be careful Ladybug, he’s coming closer” Carapace warned and picked out from a can filled with floorball sticks a new one and tried to push the man away from him. “Those things are useless”

Ladybug widened her eyes and ran behind the short corner, where the floorball nets hang on the wall and Ladybug picked up a box, which was filled with plastic balls and Ladybug got closer to the two and threw the balls on the floor. “Carapace, watch out!” Carapace pushed L’escrimeur aside hoping he would slip on the balls and he landed on his back breaking the balls with the capsule on his back. “Aha!” Carapace jumped with his sticks towards the supervillain, which smirked and shut a laser against Carapace turning him into a green-dressed fencing player with the Moroccan flag on it.

“Kagami, are you alright?” Ladybug asked as Kagami cried once again as L’escrimeur used his laser to transform Carapace.

“Ah my 12th team member,” L’escrimeur said. “Oh Kagami, imagine you taking a match with one of the superheroes,”

“What is wrong, if the other students aren’t on the same level as Kagami?” Ladybug asked. “They’re all practicing,”

“D’Argencourt got akumatized cause no one could take it with me in fencing just as Adrien did before…... He’s frustrated, that no improvements were made,” Kagami groaned exhausted from being stuck in the capsule. “He sucks all the powers off me to use on the others,”

“Don’t worry Kagami, when we get Ladybug everything will be better, I promise” The akumatized teacher mentioned watching Ladybug grab two floorball sticks.

“Number twelve. Take care of her,” L’escrimeur ordered watching Carapace ran towards Ladybug, which blocked Carapace’s attack causing him to fall down on the ground rolling over a few balls and Ladybug ran towards L’escrimeur and hit with one of the sticks on L’escrimeur’s sword and the second stick she used it to hang it on the point of the sword, but the stick slipped off her hand as it wasn’t good enough to help her pull the sword behind her. Ladybug landed on the hoop of the basketball chest and looked down at L’escrimeur, which looked up at her and smirked.

“Where are you?” Ladybug asked, then she saw a dark-dressed superhero race into the hall and he looked up seeing Ladybug on top of the basket.

“Ladybug!” The cat-themed superhero called, whose suit consisted of a black dress shirt-like top and a pair of cargo pants with a few pockets on the legs. The button tape of his shirt was grey and around his neck, he wielded a gray collar with a golden bell in front of his neck similar to Cat Noir’s.

“Great, you’re here!” Ladybug announced in relief as she saw the superhero had arrived.

“Whoa, what happened to my hair?” The superhero asked, making Ladybug roll her eyes.

“Hey! I need a little help” Ladybug warned, then the superhero nodded and took out his staff from behind his back and spun it around his hand.

“Hey wanna fight?” The superhero asked.

“Be careful with his swords, if he shoots his laser with the sword at you, it’s game over for you” Ladybug warned seeing the supervillain turn around to face the cat-themed superhero.

“Oh you must be Cat Noir’s new replacement”

“I wouldn’t say replacement” The black cat miraculous holder corrected. “More a successor,”

“Interesting. But can you fight like him?!” L’escrimeur shouted attacking Jin, which deflected his first attack and tried to deflect more of the attacks and Jin tries his best to deflect the attacks of the villain and Jin is pushed aside against a wall and L’escrimeur aims his sword at Jin and shots his laser and Jin jumps aside and the laser hits the wall and Jin smirked and attacked the supervillain trying to smack his sword away from him and observed Ladybug tie Carapace with a skipping rope, then he shrieked as he was pushed away at the ground by the supervillain and was aimed again by the sword of the villain, then Jin pressed the button to extend his baton and hit the supervillain on his face causing him to fail on the aim and shot the laser towards Jin narrowly hitting him on the side of his body.

“Puh” Jin sighed in relief, then he got up and grinned at the supervillain, which took a swing to attack Jin with his sword and Jin extended his staff against the floor to flew up in the air, but he lost his balance and fell over the supervillain on the floor.

“Ladybug!” Kagami cried and the red-dressed superheroine looked at Kagami’s side to see the cat-themed superhero on the floor and the supervillain getting ready to shoot his laser towards the superhero and Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the supervillain and pulled it tight preventing L’escrimeur to use the sword.

“Quick destroy his sword with your cataclysm!” Ladybug ordered and the black-dressed superhero got up activating his special power and used it on the sword of the supervillain watching it fall in ashes along with the capsule attached to it and Kagami fell on top of the ashes and he watched Kagami sit down on the ground holding her hand on her forehead.

“Are you okay?” Jin asked earning a nod from the girl and helped her up.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug shouted throwing her yo-yo to fetch the akuma to purify it, in the end, to free it from her yo-yo.

“Why is Carapace tied with a skipping rope?” The superhero asked and Ladybug removed the red-colored rope from the boy and threw it up in the air activating the miraculous healing light.

“Miraculous ladybug!”

Everything got restored including the hall they were in and L’eacrimeur got turned back into Mr. D’Argencourt which looked around confused and Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Everything is okay” Ladybug responded and she helped him up along with the new cat miraculous holder.

“Who is this new superhero?” The fencing master asked watching Ladybug shrug her shoulders.

“I haven’t had the chance to meet him though” Ladybug added looking at the raven-haired superhero which tried to fix his hair with bare hands then shrieked as he encountered fake cat ears hidden in there.

“Woah that’s new” Jin’s alter ego said then Ladybug held her hand out to the teenager.

“I’m Ladybug,” Ladybug introduced herself to the raven-haired superhero then he gave her his hand and thought for a short bit and found out how he would call himself.

“The name is Onyx” The cat-themed superhero replied. “And I believe I wasn’t quite good at the moment. I’ve never done this before,”

“You will get the hang of it, don’t worry,” Ladybug answered, then the four walked together out of the gym.

“Has Plagg told you our rules?” Ladybug asked making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

“Uhm I think not”

“Okay, the first rule, we’re not allowed to reveal our identities to no one, not even our parents, not even our best friend or someone at the school you trust very much. No one means no one,”

“Okay, I think that’s a typical superhero rule from the movies,”

“Yeah, probably and another rule is to not use the superpowers for our own benefits, only to help people out,”

“Okay and rule three?”

“Rule three is…..good question. I don’t think there are that many rules. Just the first two are important,”

“Okay,” Onyx answered then he saw several students make their way out of the classrooms, they have been hiding the past moments and he observed along with Ladybug the teenagers walking out of the school after another akuma has been beaten again. “They seem calmer again,”

“I think they got used to it,”

“Well before I got used to it too, just I haven’t been so often near someone I know,” Onyx mentioned looking along with Ladybug at the stairs to see Marc walk along with Alix and Nathaniel towards the exit, then Ladybug got surprised as she saw Marc Anciel on the other side of the room, then wondered who she had given the miraculous.

“Thanks for saving us again Ladybug,” Armand said. “And you too Onyx,”

“No problem” Ladybug responded.

“You’re welcome,” Onyx answered at the same time as Ladybug did. Ladybug’s miraculous beeped and she waved at the fencing pros, then tapped Onyx on his shoulder.

“I have to go, my miraculous’s time is running out. Yours will start too in a few moments….oh and when you transform and destransform, be sure to pick a place no one sees you, even if you need to look for it somewhere else,”

“Alright,” Onyx responded then Ladybug ran off and threw up her yo-yo to swing away up at the roof of the building disappearing. Onyx ran stairs up into the first classroom he has been hiding in the first place and looked around if there was anyone, then his miraculous beeped intermittent and he was transformed back into himself and Plagg appeared in front of the raven-haired boy.

“Well done” Plagg complimented. “Now I come to the most uncomfortable moment of the day,”

“Uh why?”

“I need to charge my energies and the only thing I eat is cheese,”

“Okay and what kind of cheese?”

“Camembert” Plagg answered. “Delicious and creamy Camembert,”  
“Stinky cheese?” Jin asked surprise. “Okay,”

“Wow you’re the first owner, that doesn’t seem to care in caring them around for emergencies,”

“I have to carry them around?” Jin asked shocked. “So I’ will always smell like cheese”

“Just say it’s the new Gabriel fragrance, everyone bought that lie off Adrien,”

“Okay, fine, I see where I find the next store,” Jin said and Plagg flew around Jin and thought about, where he should hide.

“Have you a good suggestion, where I can hide in your clothes?”

“Where did your user hide you?”

“Inside his jacket”

“Would my dress shirt work out? It has a pocket”

“Okay,” Plagg said slipping into his vest making him chuckle at sensing Plagg’s paws on his chest then he felt Plagg push his vest forward. “You better get rid of this vest. It tickles me,”

“That's the finest cashmere I own. I feel naked without it,"

"I've been wielding no clothes for the past 6 billion years. Don't be ashamed of wearing a piece of clothing less,"

"I see about that,” Jin said walking towards the exit while looking at his chest, where Plagg had hidden.


	5. Velocity

****Chapter** ** ****5** **

The next day Jin stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror styling his hair with gel into shape with Plagg levitating in front of him curious at seeing what he was doing.

“What’s the point of using that thing there?” Plagg asked getting closer to his hair to sniff the scent of it and stick his tongue out. 

“What?”

“It doesn’t smell after anything,” 

“It’s neutralized” Jin stated. “It’s just gel,”

“Everything my previous owner used had a scent. Well, he only used perfume or a self-made cream, which someone of his class did for him once,”  
“Okay, and what fragrances did he use mostly?” Jin questioned finishing to fix his hair.

“Only Adrien and Gabriel. You know his dad didn’t want him to use anything else,” Plagg answered.

“His father sounds like a real douche,”

“If there was an annual nomination for bad dads, he would have won,”

“I don’t know, I think there are worse dads in the world,” Jin mentioned grabbing a dark red bottle to spray perfume on his neck. “Okay Plagg, I’m giving it a try, you can enter here into the pocket and I just stove here those breath mints to make it look like that’s the only thing I’ve got in here,”

“It’s good my body can blend in into the white color like a chameleon,”

“Oh really?” Jin asked making Plagg shake his head, making Jin drop his eyebrows down unimpressed at Plagg’s comment. “Seriously?”

“Okay, I fit in well with no problem. If you’re ready we can go,” Plagg announced earning a nod from the boy, which left the bathroom heading to the kitchen.

  
  


Nino sat in the break on the stairs in front of the court video calling his friend Adrien, which sat dressed in a school uniform.

“Wow, wow, wow Casanova. What happened to you?” Nino asked seeing his friend in a dark blue dress jacket.

_“We have to wear uniform here on certain days,” Adrien answered. “Today is one,”_

“Okay, weird rule. Have you already found yourself a friend?” Nino asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

_“I don’t know, there’s my roommate William. He sort of makes me think of Luka. They have similar music taste and play the guitar,”_

“Where is he?”

_“I think he left earlier for a jog. I don’t know,” Adrien responded. “Hey did something happen yesterday in Paris? Kim messaged me an image of Kagami locked in inside a capsule of a supervillain?”_

“Oh yes you know Mr. D’Argencourt somehow got annoyed that no one’s able to keep it up with Kagami and he got akumatized and extracted her powers to make people good fencers,”

_“Really? That sounds painful” Adrien replied frowning a little sad about the akumatization. “How did you and Ladybug handle it?”_

“It was okay until my suit got turned into a fencing outfit and was forced to defeat Ladybug. Luckily Ladybug managed to find someone to make your job for now,”

_“Really?” Adrien asked surprised. “How is he?”_

“He doesn’t seem like a pro at fencing, but he did fine. We saved D’Argencourt and the other ones, under his influence,”

“ _And how does he look like? Does Ladybug like him?”_

“I think so. He’s probably as tall as you, has black hair and he looks less weird as you,”

_“You find me weird?”_

“No, I mean weird in like he doesn’t wear a tight suit, where you can almost see certain bits you wouldn’t want to see as a guy,”

_“Okay, have to admit sometimes it bothered me,” Adrien added feeling a little abashed remembering how tight it felt sometimes in the Cat Noir suit. “But how is his relationship with Ladybug?”_

“Where should I know? They just met,”

_“Oh okay,”_

“Dude, don’t worry about it. I’m there to get rid of bad guys, if necessary,”

_“I wasn’t worried about that,”_

“You were worried about what then? That he might go out on a date with her?”

_“Nino!” Adrien shouted turning red on his cheeks. “That’s not true,”_

“Duh of course it is, dude. I’ve seen how you swarm over her as Cat Noir. Don’t tell me you were faking all that,”

_“Ugh…..okay, I never said anything about it, cause it wouldn’t make sense to tell you that without you knowing about my secret identity,” The blonde mentioned. “The past few weeks now, I’ve got rejected by Ladybug again and she told me she had an interest in someone else. I don’t know, why I keep insisting in moving things further if she isn’t interested in me….my other me….,”_

“Well if she isn’t interested in you, but someone else you have to accept that. Mostly now, that you’re not around us anymore,”

“ _I know,” Adrien answered sinking his head down._

“Come on dude, you’re nice. You will find someone's who’s worth waiting for,” Nino assured. “Half of the people here only idolized you for being handsome and rich. Like Dustin Beaver,” Nino mentioned making Adrien chuckle.

_“You really have a thing in comparing me with him all the time,”_

“What? It’s true,”

_“Right, right…..look I have to turn off. I still haven’t eaten breakfast and need to get ready for classes,”_

“Good, I’m going to Alya or someone else,” Nino mentioned. “It’s strange to not have you around anymore, man,”

_“I believe you,”_

“Yes…..” Nino replied, then received a notification of a newspaper and he swiped aside and it talked about the akumatization of Mr. D’Argencourt and the appearance of a new superhero. “Oh look the news here just notified the arrival of Onyx, the superhero who’s taking your place”

_“Onyx?”_

“Yeah, there are amateur photos, but you don’t see him really well on them,”

_“Okay, I’m really curious to know, who he is,”_

“Same, don’t worry dude, if Ladybug rejects you, he will end up rejected too, don’t worry,”

_“Nino!”_

“Calm down boy, maybe I’m going to the cafeteria instead. I’m hungry,”

_“Okay, enjoy your meal,”_

“Thanks ‘til next time” Nino wished giving Adrien the peace sign while Adrien waved back at the tan-skinned boy, which turned the call off and got up from the floor to see Kim hanging out with Luka, Max and Ivan all laughing together, then he walked downstairs to the group.

“I got turned into a fencing student as I came to help Max to hide in the classroom,” The Vietnamese boy told the man, then saw Nino approach and saluted with his index and middle finger at the shorter boy.

“Hey Nino, how was yesterday the fight with D’Argencourt?” Kim asked.

“A little hard, but Ladybug and the new cat miraculous holder Onyx made it together in the end,”

“Wow, she already found help?” Kim asked surprised.

“Yes, so far I know he will stay. She hasn’t said anything special about him or even me. He might need a little practice to get used to sword fighting. And I believe I need that too” Nino confessed making the boys laugh.

  
  


Marinette sat on the bench near the restrooms looking at the news online with Tikki sitting inside her purse looking up at the girl.

“If Onyx wouldn’t show up the other day I wouldn’t have made it out of there Tikki. I was so lucky,”

“You fought well Marinette, don’t be so harsh with yourself. Next time it will go a little better and Onyx will also improve his skills. He just needs to practice a little. You’ve been working with Cat Noir for over a year. You two almost were pros,”

“The lot of jobs we had together helped us improve” Marinette stated. “It’s like getting homework all the time, the more time we work on it, the better we get in it,”

“Yes and when you additionally study like for the exams you will also improve your skill and knowledge, and I’m not talking only about Maths or Chemistry,”

“You can also improve your endurance with running around the gym at the P.E lessons…..hey you gave me an idea. The next time when I see Onyx again I have to make up a training routine with him, so I can help him out with increasing his skills a little like fencing or coordination,”

“That’s a good plan. You can tell him that the next time when you two see each other again,”

“Yeah, hopefully, it goes well too the next time”

“Don’t worry, as a trio, you’ll have it better,” Tikki assured, then the door next to her opened up and she dove down into the purse. Alya Césaire came from the restroom and sat down next to Marinette.

“I think there’s a new student in one of the classes here” Alya stated.

“Does she have short, black hair?” Marinette asked earning a nod from the friend.

“Do you know her?”

“I think her name is Yi” The blue-haired girl answered. “She was last Friday in my bakery along with her parents and Jin, the one from Luka’s class,”

“Are they cousins or something?”

“I don’t know” Marinette responded. “I think they’re childhood friends or were childhood friends. The only thing I know is that my mother said her father had passed away”

“Oh really?” Alya asked getting sad as Marinette answered confirming the note. “Is that why she seems really down?”

“Perhaps. She was also like that as she was at the bakery. It must have hit her hard,”

“Maybe he was very important for her” Alya suggested. “Nino told me, Kagami’s father had passed away six years ago and she was also a little scattered”

“She doesn’t have a father?” Marinette asked surprised. “Really?”  
“And it was around that time her mother began to get stricter with her training for Kagami to turn into what she is currently. The female version of Adrien,”

“Well in some aspects it is. After all her names means mirror,”

“How do you know that?”

“Well…..I once googled her name and that’s what it said,”

“Why did you google her name?”

“I wanted to make sure if she was compatible with Adrien or not and guess what? She was, but I wasn’t!”

“Okay, first of all. Whatever the internet says isn’t always true. Do you trust the internet when you type down simple flu symptoms and you get results like lung cancer?”

“Uh no, not at all, but I searched for that a long time ago, when Kagami was here for like a month or something,” Marinette stated with a faked giggle, making Alya cross her arms. “Okay, okay, that was about a month ago, after the incident at the Liberty with Jagged’s guitarist,”

“That sounds better. Anyways what happened to Yi’s dad?” Alya asked then behind her the door got opened and the girl passed behind them normally taking out her smartphone to unlock it.

“I don’t know. I just heard he passed away recently” Marinette explained. “He was supposed to move to Paris too,”

“Okay,” Alya answered. “Hey, can we convince Kagami to befriend her or the other way around?”

“Is it even a good idea to set them up together like this?” Marinette asked. “The last time I did that it ended up in an akumatization,”

“Yes I know, but that’s Nathaniel’s fault. If he wasn’t such a distrustful boy, he wouldn’t have reacted harsh towards Marc,”

“He had his reasons. I lied to him to be able to meet Marc in the first place otherwise it wouldn’t probably have even happened,”

“You can do it this time better, Just don’t lie like the last time,”

“Okay, but come with me,” Marinette asked grabbing Alya on her arm. “Please?”

“Sure, I’m coming” Alya answered getting up along with the girl and walked together across the court passing by Jin, which was on his smartphone, then passed by the girls giving them a charming smile making the girls roll their eyes and move on.

Jin continued his way and Plagg raised his head out of the pocket to look at the girls, then looked up at the raven-haired boy.

“Weren’t you and Aurore on a date yesterday?” Plagg asked watching Jin nod. “And you’re flirting with other girls around?”

“I just smiled at them,”

“That wasn’t a smile, that was a flirty one. I may be old, but I’m not oblivious,”

“I don’t have a relationship right now, I’m not betraying anyone else right now. Also, Aurore didn’t seem to be interested in me as I was in her, so I move on,”

“And who’s the next girl?” Plagg asked.

“There are still a lot of girls that want to go out with me,” Jin mentioned. “I think she’s the 23rd person this year in going out with me,”

“Wow, that’s a lot” Plagg admitted. “Adrien only went out one time, if that counts as one”

“With who, if I may ask?”

“Erm Ladybug…..but he sort of got mad, that she didn’t come, when she didn’t officially tell him she wouldn’t come or not and he sort of believed she would come,”

“She didn’t come then?”

“Yeah, but there was an akuma and afterward he asked her for forgiveness and thanked her for her friendship. For some odd reasons be began again to get closer to her, but it never worked as she had someone else on her mind and she couldn’t promise him to give him a chance,”

“That sounds harsh,”

“And you don’t even feel like a depressed dog when a girl rejects you. Adrien does…..well he only tried to hit on Ladybug, that’s not really fair to judge,”

“I had all those girls, but there was never a spark between me or any of them,”

“Okay, maybe it will come at some point,” Plagg assured earning a nod from Jin, which widened his eyes as a girl ran towards him shrieking Plagg, which disappeared into the pocket of his shirt and the girl grabbed Jin on his arms.

“Oh wow, you’re here, Jin. Why aren’t you answering me?” The light-blonde girl asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“I hadn’t checked your message out yet,” Jin answered watching the girl look down at his shirt, while Plagg dove deeper into the shirt annoyed by the girl.

“Hey what happened to your blue vest?”

“I…...It was hot and I decided to take it off,” Jin lied making the girl smile.

“You know you do look quite more attractive like that. Had someone already told you that?”

“Uh not really, to be honest,” Jin answered making the girl laugh while making Jin feel strange by hearing her strange laughter.

“You’re so funny. Are you interested in going out tonight with me? Anywhere you want?”

“Uh why not?” Jin answered faking a grin a little estranged by the girl.

“Cool, see you tonight,” The girl said passing her hand on his cheek walking away while he watched her leave. Plagg stuck his head up to observe the girl and chuckled.

“Are you even interested in going out with her?” Plagg asked looking up at Jin.

“You can’t judge her by her laughter,”

“I can and it’s going to irritate you,”

“Plagg, are you seriously teasing me in regretting this decision?”

“No, but what I find good about you, is that you don’t whine around when you get rejected,”

“Well, I don’t feel hurt. I haven’t been able to fall in love with any of the girls yet,”

“Do you get rejected by the girls or the other way around?”

“I haven’t rejected any of the girls yet. We just went out once and none of us went further,”

“Okay” Plagg answered watching his holder walk towards the stairs and Jin took a look at his smartphone again, then he noticed near the stairs Yi sit on the stairs looking around, then he stopped and glanced down at her.

“Hey Yi,” Jin greeted the girl.

“Hey,” The girl with the red T-shirt greeted back, then she looked beside Jin to see Alya and Marinette come along with Kagami Tsurugi, which was a little bewildered at Marinette and Alya.

“Here she is,” Marinette said watching Yi got up and approach the girl, which was half-head taller than her. “This is Kagami,”

“Hey” Kagami greeted the raven-haired girl.

“Hey” Yi greeted back. “Who are you?”

“Uh Kagami?” Kagami responded questioningly.

“I think she meant from where you are and all that” Alya whispered to Kagami.

“It sounds to me like, she wanted to ask me who I am” Kagami added.

“Yes, what type of person you are,” Alya said.

“She wants to know, what you do, what your hobbies are, and all that” Jin explained looking at Kagami, then back at Yi. “Right?” Yi nodded, then smiled a little at Jin.

“Are you her brother?” Kagami asked making the boy shake his head.

“We used to play together when we were younger,” Yi mentioned. “Our mothers are good friends,”

“Okay,” Kagami replied. “From which city are you from?”

“Shanghai” Yi responded. “And you?”

“Shibuya. You know in Tokyo,” Kagami answered, then Marinette gave Alya a fist bump and looked at Jin observing the two girls get to know each other.

Jin went to the other side to see Marinette, then he observed along with the girls the two fatherless girls interact with each other, then the two got quiet as they didn’t know, what to talk more.

“Show her your hobbies” Alya whispered at Kagami, which nodded.

“Do you like fencing?” Kagami asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

“Hey isn’t she the voice actress of that Ladybug anime movie?” Jin asked the two girls next to him, which didn’t pay attention to his question.

Suddenly a red line passed fast through the court pushing a few people aside with its wind, followed by the five friends. Marinette had fallen on top of her best friend, while Kagami remained along with Jin in balance and Yi had fallen on Jin’s arms, which had caught her.

“What was that?” Alya asked looking up at the standing students, which shrugged their shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Jin asked Yi, which he helped up on her feet earning a nod from her.

“Yeah I’m good,” Yi replied and again the red line passed swiftly beside the group, again throwing Yi towards Jin hitting him on his chin.

“Ouch” Jin complained watching the girl step away from him grinning embarrassed at the tall boy.

“That’s probably an akuma again,” Alya mentioned getting up on her feet.

“We should get away from here,” Marinette suggested, then the red line came downstairs passing beside them and stopped in the middle of the court in front of Kim Chien Le, which was walking together with his best friend Max.

“Kim, do you remember me?” The supervillain, which wore a red overall and a red-yellow colored helmet in the shape of a very pointy rocket. “You told me I wasn’t fast enough for you and here I am in front of you,”

“Bruce?” Kim and Max asked at the same time.

“I’m not Bruce, I’m Velocity. The fastest person in France!”

“That’s awesome….uh congratulations,” Kim said trying to get out of the situation. “What are you going to do now? You should really join a marathon. You would totally make it big” Kim stated making the villain chuckle.

“Indeed and guess who’s coming with me?” Velocity asked grabbing Kim on his hands, making him sigh.

“You’re joking, aren’t you?” Kim questioned unhappy about the akumatized villain’s idea, then Velocity departed pulling Kim with him.

“Kim!” Max shouted as his friend had disappeared.

  
  


“Woah, this was nuts,” Alya confessed watching Marinette sneak away. “Where do you think, you’re going?” Alya asked shrieking Marinette.

“I….uh…..need to pee, I’ll be right back” Marinette lied and made her way out of there. Alya rolled her eyes, then looked at the remaining three students.

“Let's go up to the classroom or the library and tell about the supervillain,” Alya mentioned earning a nod from the students, which followed her up and at the second floor, Jin went to the other direction and looked through the window of a classroom to see no one was there afterward he tried to open the door and growled as it was unlocked.

“A pick would be great right now” Jin mentioned, then his kwami slipped out of his pocket and disappeared through the door and managed to unlock the door, so the boy could get in. “Good job, Plagg. I didn’t know you could do this,”

“One of my many talents” Plagg mentioned with pride. “Ready baby face?”

“Seriously?” Jin asked unimpressed the kwami.

“What? You should feel good. I made you a compliment because you look good,”

“Uh okay, thanks. Come we have to find out, where they’re going right now”

“Just say the magic words,”

“Plagg, claws out!” Jin shouted transforming into the cat-themed superhero Onyx.

  
  


Onxy opened the window of the classroom, then looked down at the ground and looked at his staff, then extended it down at the ground and hold himself carefully on the edge of the window and slid his staff down at the ground. He retracts his staff back, then saw from above the building Ladybug swing on her yo-yo up to the next building and next to the building appeared Carapace, which spotted the raven-haired superhero and touched him on the shoulder.

“Good to see you again Onyx” Carapace greeted the newbie. “Ready for another success in defeating an akuma?”

“Sure, that’s the plan” Onyx stated earning a nod from the tan-skinned superhero, continuing to run on the ground behind the ladybug-themed superheroine.

Several minutes later Ladybug stopped on the roof of a building and looked down at Onyx extend his staff out, then he went far behind and raced towards the building placing the end of the stick on the sidewalk catapulting himself up in the air, feeling a little affrighted by spinning with his head upside down, then he held his staff towards the ground and landed on it causing it to retract back followed by him crashing with his knees on the ground.

“I need to practice on my landings” Onyx stated watching Ladybug pull up Carapace at the building.

“Talking about practice, but we discuss this after the mission. I need to pull you through training to help you two improve your skills, mostly you Onyx,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero.

“That would be nice. I’m still not sure about the usage of the staff,” Onyx confessed.

“I wouldn’t mind going through a training….oh could we do it like a parkour?”

“I need to think about it first, for now, what matters is to catch Velocity and save Kim,” Ladybug announced watching the two boys nod. “Good, let’s head to the Trocadero. I believe that’s where we will find them,”

“Okay” Onyx answered watching Ladybug ran off with Carapace and jump at the next building, then Onyx followed the duo and jumped at the next building landing on his feet without any problem then continued to head behind the two longer experienced heroes. Onyx managed to pursue his friends without any problem, then he stopped at the last building to see Ladybug grab on Carapace and use her yo-yo to swing up in the air aiming at the top of the monument.

Onyx held his staff closer to him, then he took a leap falling down and pressed the button on the staff to extend it and landed with its end on the floor and landed on the road, then smiled as it went well, then he ran towards the Trocadero, seeing Ladybug and Carapace stay between the two building looking down at the ground where the fountain is located.

Onyx stopped by the duo, then noticed down around the fountain two red flash lines race around the area.

“Man If that’s Kim, I wonder how he’s doing” Carapace mentioned perplexed at his observation.

“Onyx, get ready to extend your staff when I tell you to” Ladybug announced earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero, which followed the heroine, that jumped down of the upper floor to stay closer to the lines racing around the long fountain. Ladybug lifted her finger for the boy to approach and hold his staff horizontal, then watched Ladybug count down with her fingers starting by three, afterwards Onyx extended his staff to cause the supervillain to trip over it, followed by Kim. Ladybug threw her yo-yo around two poles to form a net to catch Kim, which landed on his back slow earning no damage.

“Don’t move villain, you’re not going anywhere,” Onyx warned holding his staff down, towards the supervillain, which laughed at Onyx’s word, making him glare annoyed at the villain, grabbed Onyx’s staff pulling him behind running really fast. “Whoa stop!!”

“Onyx!” Ladybug yelled watching the akumatized person ran with Onyx in slaloms and ends up throwing Onyx into the fountain, followed by the staff, which he catapulted it in the air and landed on Onyx’s head. “Come on, get out of there!” Ladybug shouted throwing her yo-yo to push Onyx back at her feet, then helped him get up. “He’s escaping again.”  
“He took Kim again,” Carapace mentioned running towards his friends, then Ladybug grabbed Carapace and swung up at the roofs to pursue the villain from above, while Onyx ran towards the building then used his staff to throw himself up and he shrieked as he didn’t reach the right altitude and landed on the balcony on a table with two women having a cup of coffee together. Onyx grinned embarrassed and used his staff to land down on the streets to follow Ladybug and Carapace, which were far away from him.

“How hard can this jumping even be? It looks so easy on TV,” Onyx complained passing by cars, which stood by the traffic lights as he passed by a crossroad and spotted behind the backseat of a car a dog looking out of the window, which began to bark as it saw Onyx. Onyx had an idea and went down with his arms trying to become faster but it didn’t take him long enough to trip with his arms and fall down on his face. “Crap!”

“I help you!” Ladybug stated loud grabbing the superhero with her yo-yo, then pulled him up at a roof of a house and they ran together with Carapace following the villain, which was a couple of miles farther.

“This guy never gets tired” Carapace complained looking at Ladybug, which used her yo-yo on a street pole next to the building to fly up in the air, using the yo-yo again on another pol far away from the first one to get closer to the supervillain.

“I could hold it up with her if I wasn’t such a mess using the staff,” Onyx mentioned. “How could Cat Noir do all this without any problem?”

“I don’t know, I would ask him that. My miraculous isn’t that hard to use, to be honest,“ Carapace explained, then he pointed at the supervillain crash toward the wall on the bridge landing on the water, then Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the water managing to save Kim.

“She’s got them!” Onyx announced getting down of the building followed by the turtle-themed hero to check it out.

“Well done!” Carapace complimented to seeing only Kim tied on the yo-yo then furrowed his eyebrows.

“He can run over water too?” Onyx asked surprised, then Ladybug followed the other side of the Seine above the air with her yo-yo leaving the male duo back. “A boat would be really good right now,”

Carapace had an idea, then took out his shield and touched Onyx on his shoulder.

“I have a brilliant idea” Carapace stated stepping up on the wall followed by Onyx, then Carapace held his shield up in the air to activate his special power. “Shell-ter!” Carapace built around him and Onyx a sphere, then he stepped forward to fall down at the Seine, then he checked out Onyx, who crashed on his back after the landing on the surface of the water.

“We’re going to run in this?” Onyx asked making the brown-skinned superhero nod, then together the two tried to keep it up with each other to follow the supervillain on the river.

The two got closer to the supervillain, then both groaned with success, then Carapace flinched as the villain had suddenly got hit by their ball and he stuck on the ball diving at every turn the sphere made.

  
  


Ladybug arrived at the island, where the Notre dame was and watched the sphere roll towards her, then she threw up her yo-yo to recall her special object. “Lucky charm!” The heroine cried then she caught with her hands a half part of a toilet seat making Ladybug wide her eyes in shock.

“Are you serious?” Ladybug asked herself, then looked at the superheroes come closer with the sphere, then Ladybug observed them while thinking of a plan. Ladybug had an idea, then tied her yo-yo around the loop and swung it in the air like a lasso, the observed the superheroes coming closer. “Carapace! Drop your shell-ter!” Ladybug ordered watching the green-colored superhero nod and deactivate the sphere and fell down along with Onyx and Velocity while Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the supervillain watching the loop slid to the waist of the villain, then Ladybug pulled him away from the Seine letting him crashing on the wall narrowly, making her flinch her teeth in shock.

“Sorry” Ladybug apologized, then Onyx jumped up in the air with the help of his staff, then held it down towards the river and retracted it back with Carapace, which grabbed himself at the arrival on the wall. “The akuma must be in the helmet,” Ladybug stated watching Onyx approach the supervillain and activate his destructive power.

“Cataclysm!” Onyx broke the helmet into ashes, then watched the akuma fly up in the air and Ladybug took out her yo-yo to catch the akuma.

“Enough evil-doing for today, little akuma,” The heroine caught the akuma and purified it, so she could release it afterward. “Time to de-evilize!……..bye, bye little butterfly,”

”So akumas are actually butterflies?” Onyx asked looking at Carapace, which shrugged his shoulders.

“I think so,” The brunette boy responded watching Ladybug activate the miraculous healing light to restore everything back, followed by the villain turn back into his civilian self.

“Whoa, where am I?” The medium-skinned boy asked looking up at the superheroes. “Whoa, the superheroes!”

“Hey,” Carapace greeted.

“Hi” Onyx greeted at the same moment as Carapace did.

“Here this might belong to you,” Ladybug said handing the boy out the helmet. “Aren’t you too young to drive a bike?”

“I'm actually 17,” Bruce answered. “I may look a little younger than I am that I have to admit,”

“Well, I would see that as a compliment. Not everyone does look young at certain ages,” Carapace added earning a smile from Bruce.

“Thanks man,” Bruce responded, then Ladybug placed her hands on the shoulder of the two superheroes.

“Hey how about we three train tomorrow a bit?” Ladybug suggested. “I will see if I can do today or tomorrow a training schedule to check it out,”

“Okay,” The turtle-themed boy answered.

“Sure,” The raven-haired hero replied.

“Good and please make sure, you two show up. It’s important that we can use our powers and skills well for the future or we will be doomed quicker by Hawk Moth and his minions,”

“We will give our best, we promise” Nino’s alter ego stated while Onyx nodded.


	6. Normal Afternoon

****Chapter** ** ****6** **

In the afternoon Yi’s class sat in the classroom of Miss Bustier watching the teacher distribute a couple of sheets to the students. Yi sat next to Marc playing with her pen around her fingers, then noticed Marc take out from his bag a red sheet with the picture of his parents, which he took a look at it and smiled making Yi a little sad. Yi looked away to see everyone taking out sheets with different images, making Yi a little curious to know what they were doing with them.

“What are those sheets for?” Yi asked looking at Marc.

“Well those are our motivation posters” Marc answered. “We can look at them every time before a test to remember who we want to make proud or what we want to reach in the future,”

“Okay” Yi responded looking forwards at the students spotting one student with an image of a sports car and another one an image of a policeman. “Do I have to make one too?”

“I don’t know, but for me, they’re kinda inspiring. Like I feel like I’m doing this for a good cause you know,”

“Do you sometimes feel weird and have no idea, why you’re actually living?”

“Hmm sometimes I felt it,” Marc responded. “Are you feeling down because you’re not home?”

“It’s something else,” Yi responded, then Miss Bustier showed up to give the two students the exam.

“If you don’t do well on this exam you can give it another try next week as you’re new here in the class,” Miss Bustier said making Yi nod. “And be silent as long as everyone is doing the exam now,”

“Sure,” Yi responded taking her sheet to read the first question.

  
  


  
  


In another classroom, Luka and Jin’s class were having History lesson and sat in a duo resuming together a chapter of their book they had been ordered to do.

“Have you been hit by the supervillain before too?” Luka questioned looking at Jin, which was focused on reading the book.

“To be correct, Yi was thrown at me for about two times by the supervillain,” Replied Jin. “What about you?”  
“I didn’t see him, just heard later on students talking about a strange being running around like the flash,”

“Oh okay…..but now he’s stopped. The superheroes came to stop him,”

“They already stopped him?” Luka asked curious. “Where did you read that?”

“Where I read that?” Jin repeated surprised at the question. “Uhm I didn’t read that, I actually heard it from a few students at the outside and….assumed it was done,”

“Maybe,”

“Maybe there’s something in the news, we can check it out later,” Jin mentioned, then from behind them one of the students sitting behind them threw a pencil at Luka, then he looked behind them.

“Hey have you seen on the ladyblog the compilation they made out of Onyx trying to jump over at a building?” The boy asked showing a clip of Onyx repetitively crashing on a wall, followed by a musical lyrics of a Hawaiian singer. Luka grinned at the video, while Jin glanced dumbfounded by how awkward it looked like in the video.

“Oh gosh this looks really…...embarrassing,” Jin pointed out rolling back to the book.

“He doesn’t have a lot experience at the moment and is struggling a lot as he’s not used to it,” Luka mentioned. “All the other superheroes had it,”

“I have never paid attention to them before, to be honest,” The student, that showed Luka the video admitted.

“Yeah, I believe it’s noticeable as we’re kind of screwed up with Cat Noir and the other heroes gone. Like we’re all afraid of what happens next and when we see Onyx fail, because of being new it makes us all more anxious,” The second student added

“They will get better with the time. Didn’t you improve, when you were Viperion?” The student asked earning a nod from Luka.

“He just needs time,” Luka added. “Soon or later he will be alright,”

“Yes, I agree,” Jin added. "Hey, can we focus on this? I don’t really want to have it as homework,” Jin asked earning a nod from Luka, which looked back to Jin to keep working on their task.

“There I have to agree. This ain't my favorite cup of tea either” Luka quoted watching Jin mark a sentence with his highlighter pen.

  
  


Marinette sat in her bedroom in front of the desk drawing a plan for her training with Onyx and Carapace with Tikki sitting beside her hands watching her.

“What do you think of starting at a low level?” Marinette asked her kwami. “Like I teach Onyx to jump over cars, then we move to trucks or trains?”

“Is a good start,” Tikki responded observing the holder continue the sketch. “Have you thought about how they should train their fighting skills?”

“I thought about fencing, but I feel like using Onyx’s staff against a saber would be useless,”

“What if he practices against someone that plays that one sport Kagami practices usually at the park with her mother?” Tikki suggested making Marinette think on, what sports she meant.

“I think it’s called Kendo…..but that sounds smarter. I could ask Kagami, where she got them or if she can borrow me one,”

“Maybe,” Tikki replied then looked at the computer screen Marinette receiving a notification, and in front of her dashboard appeared a class picture of Miss Bustier’s with all the actual classmates on it, which was shared by Adrien from Miss Bustier’s Facestargram account and over it, he had captioned _I miss every single person of you._ Tikki looked back at Marinette which had rolled her eyes up at the screen to see the post then she sighed and got up from the chair making Tikki lose her smile and fly up behind her owner.

“Don’t break your head about that, Marinette,” Tikki suggested placing her hands on her holder’s shoulder. “We can’t do anything about it now,”

“I know Tikki, it’s just…...I’m so stupid. I wasted an entire year trying to get closer to him for what, if he doesn’t have any interest in me,”

“Well…..technically he had it, but as he was Cat Noir, he was attracted to your Ladybug side and didn’t know your other side. If things would have worked out a little differently you…..no you wouldn’t reveal him his identity….couldn’t…..,”

“I would love to do that, but what would he think about me. You saw how he reacted towards me last time when Manon got akumatized again,”

“The problem there was, that he was playing you a trick and you believed, that was his wax figure and he sort of got uncomfortable with your…...sensitive side?”

“I know I went far on that day, but I really thought that was his wax figure,” Marinette countered. “I should have just stopped continuing to pulling my hopes up thinking it would work out in the future and now he’s gone just because of my mistakes,” Marinette said looking at the wall in front of her desk, which had several pictures on it, including one of Adrien’s photoshoot’s where he was smiling towards the camera. Marinette smiled, then she jumped as someone knocked on the door of her bedroom.

“Marinette, your friend Luka is here,” Sabine’s voice said, then Marinette sighed in relief and opened up the door to encounter her mother, which was about to descend the stairs.

“Wow, what is he doing here?”

“He is supposed to deliver our pastries around our clients, but I felt like you needed someone to cheer you up,”

“I don’t know, I’ve promised…..Kagami to draw her a training plan she could use for herself and I’m…... stuck,”

“Come and get out for a little, clear up your mind walk and talk with Luka, go eat ice cream together, or anything else. You have plenty of time to finish it later and you’ll have better ideas afterward for sure,”

“Okay, tell him I’m coming down,” Marinette said and picked up her purse, then walked the stairs down to encounter Luka chat with her father Tom.

“You know when I was around your age I used to play the trumpet in our band,” Tom told earning a smile from the teenager.

“Really? Do you still have your trumpet?”

“Not anymore, I’ve stopped playing it after I began my course in the bakery,” Tom responded then Marinette approached the two, which smiled as they saw the blue-haired girl.

“Hi Luka” Marinette greeted. “I wasn’t expecting to see you,”

“Your mother thought you needed a little break and asked me to skip the deliveries and go out for a ice cream or anything else,” The boy explained.

“It’s been really strange the past few days, maybe I really need to go out with someone and try to clear my mind,”

“Are you okay, if we go get ice cream, or have you any other suggestion?” Luka asked.

“We can,” Marinette replied. “Later on we can decide what else we could do if you like,”

“Good, then let’s go,” The tall boy said walking towards the exit of the apartment opening the door for her to walk out, followed by the boy.

  
  


Jin sat together with the girl, that asked him out in a coffee shop having both a cup of coffee and chatting.

“I love the way you have your hair, what do you use for it? Regular hair gel?” The girl asked earning a nod from Jin.

“Yes from Ravenheads” Jin responded. “They have good products,”

“You know I use almost everything from the Royal Parisian brand. I use regular shampoo, a showering gel, a conditioner. Every week I have to use a lotion to care for my skin, another type of shampoo to prevent dandruff or cooties. About a month ago I began to spot some dandruff on it and questioned my hairstylist for shampoo and he gave me those,”

“Wow, that’s a lot of shampoos” Jin mentioned. “I’ve only use one shampoo and a conditioner,”

“Wow and you still manage to look this amazing,” The girl gushed placing her arms on the table gazing at the raven-haired boy enamored.

“Uh yes Camille,” Jin responded. “And as I said, I used gel for my hair,”

“Wow,”

“Yeah…….” Jin added a little bewildered at her distraction towards him. “What are….your hobbies?”

“Mines are…..well that’s a good question. It’s hard to tell, I barely have been out doing anything special since I began the lessons in the 11th grade,”

“Okay, maybe a little something would be there you know,”

“The only thing I’ve been doing out of the school and homework zone would be chatting with friends and surfing Facestargram, TikTak and Videotube,”

“Oh just like anyone else,”

“What else should we be doing through this space of time, silly?” The girl asked with a chuckle, making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, what sort of hobbies girls usually have. Not all are the same you know,”

“Of course not!” Camille shouted with a burst of weird laughter making Jin frown his eyebrows surprised at her reaction.

“And what did you use to do before school time? You know the lycée?”

“I used to go to the school like always, duh!”

Jin widened his eyes at the girl’s strange behavior, then he reached his cup of coffee towards his lips to take a sip.

“Listen Camille, what kind of coffee have you ordered?” Jin questioned the girl, which grabbed the cart on their table and pointed at one of the drinks, which was a normal Mocca drink. “Have you drink anything else before you got here?”

“I just drank water before and a coke. And my older brother gave me this cool colored mints with an animal on it and I feel so funny the entire day,”

“Oh…...” Jin replied realizing, what might have made Camille act strange. “I think you should drink more water for it to get better or even see a doctor,”

“I’m feeling pretty!” Camille laughed knocking her head down on the table.

“Look Camille, I think I’ll get you a cup of water,” Jin mentioned getting up and join four people, which stood to order their drink and two of them looked at the girl looking at Jin with an ecstatic feeling.

“She’s really has gone crazy,” Jin mentioned and the student in front of him shrugged his shoulders, then Jin looked down at his shirt, where his kwami was hiding covering his mouth chuckling at what was going on. “What a misfortune….,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had figured out Netflix could be added to the phone bill......until I figured out, where I live that only works for one mobile company -_- Is anyone of you per coincidence in the Trollhunter fandom? I've been seeing edits from there and it seems pretty cool.


	7. Shape Shifter

** **Chapter** ** ** **7** **

Jin and Luka walked out along with the other students out from the Chemistry lessons heading down to the court to attend the break like the other students around the school.

“Guess what happened yesterday with Camille on our date?” Jin asked making Luka shake his head. 

“She threw water at your face?” Luka guessed.

“No worse. She was…..on a trip,” Jin answered. “You know those sort of trips,”

“Really? Whoa,”

“Yeah, she threw up at some point and per coincidence, there was a doctor on his break and took her to the hospital to check her out and mentioned that,”

“Okay, that’s insane,” Luka admitted. “Hey, yesterday Marinette’s parents asked me to accompany her out for an ice crèam to see, if I could cheer her up and I felt like something was bothering her, something that hasn’t to do with Adrien or anything,”

“Did you manage to find that out?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“She babbled about being afraid, that Ladybug wouldn’t be good enough to help the two superheroes out on the missions. She kind of is taking all this too close to her heart,”

“She must be more worried as some show,”

“But I find it strange. She’s not the one, who is dealing with that situation,” Luka stated making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, what I should say” Jin mentioned earning a nod from Luka.

“I could talk with her another time about it, maybe she’s worried about something else, she doesn’t want to say,”

“Yeah”

“Will you go on another date, after what happened yesterday?”

“Well the date from yesterday was spontaneously chosen by her, but for now on I may do a break” Jin mentioned earning a nod from Luka.

The two boys walked together across the court noticing Yi and Kagami sit together on a bench, then Jin glanced at the two, and Luka had copied Jin’s deed and changed back to the Asian descendant boy.

“Has Yi finally found a friend?” Luka asked making Jin nod.

“Well, I think so. I have heard, that Kagami doesn’t have a dad either,”

“Yeah” Luka agreed.

  
  


Kagami and Yi sat at the bench together looking across the court at the students both quietly having nothing to discuss. Kagami took out her smartphone opening an app, then opened the lens option and type down the word conversation to see several suggestions on what Kagami could pick to talk about. Kagami frowned at the number of choices it had, then stored her smartphone back and looked at the students at the court, after that she spotted Jin walking with Luka together, then remembered him talking with Yi yesterday.

“You said yesterday you and Jin used to play together, when you two were younger,” Kagami started earning a nod from Yi. “What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You two aren’t hanging out together or barely talk to each other. Something tells me, that something is bothering you to not talk to him,”

“I haven’t seen Jin for over a year. I feel like he is a little different now,”

“What exactly do you find different about him?” The Japanese girl questioned. “Him being around other people rather than you? Being on his smartphone most of the times?” The girl questioned making Yi shrug her shoulder.

“I don’t know, to be honest. This one year changed for me so drastically. I wasn’t to 100% fond of the idea to come to Paris, but I accepted it as my dad told me I should not worry, this would be a chance for me to make more friends, learn about a different culture and meet Jin again after all these months,”

“What about your dad?” Kagami asked watching Yi sigh and look away from the blue-haired girl. “You’re not ready to talk with me about it, right?” Kagami asked watching the girl still have her face directed at the ground. “I understand, that you need your time. But you better be careful with your sadness or you might get akumatized,”

“It’s impossible. I feel like I have no emotions after what happened,”

“I know how it is to be numb all the time. In my childhood, I barely remember when was the last time I was happy or just good,”

“The last time I smiled my dad was still alive,” Yi mentioned while Kagami looked at the girl.

  
  


“Nino, watch out!” A voice warned loud getting the attention of the two girls, which looked at the entrance to see Max ran into the court along with Kim and two other students, afterward, Reflekta appeared aiming with a watch-like object on her wrist at the students that were fleeing from her.

“Again?” Kagami asked at seeing the pink-colored supervillain, then got up from the bench grabbing Yi on her arm, then ran with her on the side of the court watching Reflekta hit a few more students to transform them into copies of herself.

“Does this happen every day?” Yi asked.

“Uh it variates from time to time,” Kagami responded. “Staying safe of her is our first priority,”

“Okay,” Yi answered, then widened her eyes as she saw Jin distracted crash against Kagami and fall down on the floor beneath her.

“Sorry,” Jin apologized getting up from the ground, then he ran off leaving Kagami on the floor, which got up on her own, then observed him disappear at the exit without being noticed by Reflekta, which made Kagami feel strange.

“Why would he just ran out of the school instead?,” Kagami asked seeing the childhood friend of the boy shrug her shoulders.

  
  


Jin hid behind the wall of the stairs seeing if anyone would show up, then Plagg looked out of the pocket at his holder.

“Beating Reflekta is easy. You just have to be careful, that she doesn’t hit you with the ray or you become a clone like her and are unable to access your cataclysm”

“Okay, thanks for the advice,” Jin alleged looking up at the stairs to see no one, then he got down into the bush, so he could transform without being seen. “Plagg claws out!”

Onyx jumped out off the bush at the wall of the stairs, afterward leaped at the stone floor at the entrance of the building, and saw Reflekta aiming at a few students to turn them into Reflektas. Onyx raced towards Reflekta then he slid down on the ground and pushed Reflekta down on the ground, then he looked back at the supervillain, which lied on the floor and looked up at Onyx.

“Ugh it’s the new stray cat of Ladybug” Reflekta droned rolling her eyes, then Onyx held his staff tight on Reflekta’s belly.

“I might have done several mistakes on my last fights, but guess who caught you just right now?” Onyx asked with a smirk, then watched Reflekta place her fingers around the watch on the other hand and Onyx saw the watch had on a white a red circle around a black silhouette of Reflekta and she moved it around to the silhouette of Riposte, then Reflekta transformed into Riposte and smashed Onyx off her towards the basketball scoreboard, causing him to yelp and he fell down on the ground.

“Wow, no wonder Adrikins was the one in charge of this miraculous. You on the other hand are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Riposte said walking towards Onyx, which looked up at the villain with a hurtful facial expression. “Honestly tell me what did Ladybug see in you to have you fight along with her?”

Onyx moved his staff further and extended it towards Riposte hitting her on the face, then he got up on the floor and saw Riposte jump up and hold her saber ready to fight him.

“Something both of us don’t know I’d say,” Onyx answered as he shrugged his shoulders watching the villain stand in front of him with her saber.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, just give me your miraculous!” Riposte shouted swinging the sword towards him and Onyx deflected the attack and tried to keep up with the supervillain during their unprofessional fencing match. During the match Onyx tripped over a school bag, that lied on the floor, and before he got hit he in panic pressed the button on his staff to extend and push Riposte a few meters away from him. Onyx retracted his staff back, then saw above the second floor a yo-yo fly down to catch Riposte.

“Well done, Ladybug!” Onyx complimented watching Riposte with her arms really tight on each other, then tried to move with her middle finger on the wheel to the next option on her clock, which was Kung Food causing her to transform into that villain enlarging the yo-yo, then Ladybug pulled it tighter trying to prevent the villain to change to the next step of the clock, which worked out and the villain turned into Sapotis managing to escape from Ladybug’s yo-yo and she used the watch again moving a quarter spin on it stopping on the Stormy Weather icon, so she could transform into him and she flew up in the air to levitate in front of the superheroine.

“Long time no seen Ladybug or should I say…..Ladybrat,”

“Chloé?” Ladybug asked surprised at recognizing her classmate's voice.

“I’m Shape Shifter, not Chloé! You had no right to take me away the miraculous,”

“Chloé I did this for your own safety and the ones of your family and friends. You were not the only one I did that,”

“If you had given me the chance to help you out with saving my parents, this wouldn’t have happened!” Sandboy shouted crossing her arms. “But no, you had to give the miraculous to another ridiculous miraculous holder as if she was better than me,”

“I…..I had no choice Chloé. At the moment I had only two in mind and both were not the best choices as Hawk Moth knew your identity. I…..I took her instead as I had seen her moments ago and it was faster to contact her. It’s not all about you or me, it’s about all the innocent people in Paris,”

“You and Adrikins knew how my mother is towards me. She never gave me attention like every other parent does. I feel like I'm worthy in her eyes. Even that stupid Dupain-Cheng girl had impressed my mother, do you know, how hard it is to impress her when everything you seem to do seems useless?”

“I know, but how could you help Hawk Moth out in revealing everyone’s identity plus the one of your best friend?”

“Why does it matter? He deakumatized my parents after he gave me the chance to use the bee miraculous again….,”

“So that’s why they got deakumatized, so he could use you to do all of this,”

“See? Unlike you, he kept his promise. While you compared to him you just lied to me,”

“I didn’t lie to you neither did I promise you anything about it,” Ladybug stated then from the second floor, where the heroine stood Onyx jumped out over the railing aiming with his staff the supervillain, which moved aside and Onyx missed the supervillain and landed on his feet.

“Extend your staff longer the next time!” Ladybug shouted while Sandboy flew at the hall of the second floor, then turned into Oni-Chan and raced with her sword towards Ladybug and hit her on her waist, causing her to fall down off the second floor down at the court and before she got at the floor, Onyx had run and caught her on his arms.

“Got ya!” Onyx shouted, then she jumped off her arms and looked up at Oni-Chan. “You’re okay?”

“Chloé!” Ladybug shouted, then in front of her forehead, a red horn appeared shrieking the superhero beside her.

“Woah you’ve got there something on your head” Onyx warned seeing Ladybug roll her eyes up at the forehead and cry as she spotted it on her.

“What did you do to her?” The black-colored superhero asked loud, making Oni-Chan chuckle.

“How well do you trust Ladybug?” Oni-Chan asked. “Very well or not at all?”

“She’s a superhero. Of course, I trust her. Even if she’s got flaws, she can work on them and so can I on mine,” Onyx warned making Oni-Chan smirk.

“Really? You know I don’t really trust her and I would like to try it out” Oni-Chan said watching Ladybug angrily throw her yo-yo up at the villain, which ran a few meters aside to dodge it.

“Why are you standing there? Get behind her!” Ladybug shouted earning a nod from Onyx, which ran back at the stairs and Ladybug looked up at the supervillain.

“You’re shooing him away, cause your afraid that he starts to lose the trust in you, am I right?” Oni-Chan asked watching Ladybug growl at her. “Come on, tell me, do you like Onyx?”

“I can’t just answer this question. We barely know us that good,”

“Boring answer…...let me ask you something else. Do you like me?”

“If you want my honest answer, I don’t really like you. But that has nothing to do with why I didn’t give you the miraculous,”

“You were not even willing to give me the miraculous as I called you for help as my parents had gotten akumatized. You did not even feel slightly bothered or disappointed in anyways?”

“I already told you, I couldn’t give it to you on that day as I had picked up someone else for the mission,” Ladybug answered, then watched the horn of her grow, making Oni-Chan point at her.

“Ha! You lied!” Oni-Chan said, then Onyx stopped a few meters away from the villain and looked down at Ladybug. “Why exactly did you pick her instead of me?”

“Chloé I can’t just answer you that. You wouldn’t understand it,”

“Is it, because I’m not good enough?”

“You’re both great the way you are,”

“I need correct answers”

“I’ve already told you I can’t answer that,”

“If it was the truth you would have told me that, wouldn’t you?”

“I had no time Chloé. Onyx please do something” Ladybug ordered followed by the horn on her head grow again, making Onyx drop his mouth.

“You just lied again” Onyx pointed out.

“See Onyx. You can’t trust her,” Oni-Chan stated.

“Onyx, catch her!” Ladybug ordered.

“Why didn’t you pick her?” Onyx asked.

“I got no time for that, catch her!”

“Ladybug, she’s asking you for the truth. Just tell her that,”

“I cannot do that Onyx. It’s ridiculous,”

“No, it’s not. Keeping up the lies is. You gotta say the truth or you’ll never get out of this,”

“The reason I didn’t pick you was because I saw the boy I was in love with getting closer with the girl I had borrowed the dragon miraculous once and to prevent him to fall in love with her I took her away from him so that it couldn’t happen,” Ladybug answered, then the horn sank back into her forehead as she had told the Shape Shifter the truth.

“You did all this because the boy you liked had someone else?” Oni-Chan asked.

“So what, you’ve done it too”

“No, I didn’t,” Oni-Chan responded, then her horn in front of her forehead grew a little too. “Anyways, you’re a superhero. Shouldn’t you be a little more heroic?” Oni-Chan asked, then Onyx smacked with his staff on Oni-Chan’s sword causing her to lose it.

“Hands up, where I can see them!” Onyx ordered watching Oni-Chan move the wheel on her watch, making him frown annoyed at the disobey of the supervillain, which turned into the Evillustrator and held the tablet towards Onyx and erased the staff off his hands as he was about to use them. “Hey!” Onyx shouted grabbing the supervillain on the tablet trying to take it away from her, but he couldn’t as it was fastened on her arm.

“Get your hands off, you annoying stray!” Evillustrator complained then Onyx tried to pull him towards the pole of the railing and looked at his watch, then he placed his hands there and got hit by Evillustrator on his head and Onyx grabbed his head and observed the supervillain turn into Bubbler, which held her large bubble wand on her hand and Onyx ran towards the villain to push her towards the pole with the wand growling at her.

“Ladybug! The watch!” Onyx shouted and Ladybug jumped up with the help of her yo-yo and had on her hand a scalpel, which she showed it to Onyx, which widened his eyes. “That’s your special object?”

“I have no clue, what this does”

“That looks like a scalpel. Doctors use it to cut skin textures and all that,”

“Don’t you dare to cut me off!” The Bubbler warned making Ladybug roll her eyes and grab her by the waist and carefully shove the sharp side towards the band of the watch and cut it away from her hand, therefore she dropped it on the ground and stepped on it to release the akuma.

“Enough evil-doing for today, little akuma,” Ladybug spun her yo-yo to capture the akuma, so she could purify it. “Time to de-evilize!”  
Ladybug freed the butterfly, then restored with the miraculous healing light the court and the Bubbler got turned back into Chloé.

“Where am I?” Chloé asked, then looked up at Ladybug and Onyx, which exchanged looks with each other.

“Chloé…..You have all the right to be mad at me, mostly after this last time. But you need to understand, that I couldn’t give you the miraculous cause it could put you or your family in danger. If Hawk Moth wouldn’t have known your identity, Hawk Moth would have never managed to get this close to you and turn you against me. Partly it’s also my fault, that I made you feel bad as you couldn’t help your parents on your own,” Ladybug explained watching Chloé cross her arms looking away from the blue-haired heroine. “Please continue listening to me, think about, what you did the other day when Hawk Moth caught you. If Hawk Moth had succeeded everyone in the world would be in danger, your parents, your friends and if he wouldn’t need you anymore he would throw you away like trash,”

“He had shown more interest in me than anyone else did,”

“That’s the issue. He knew how much you wanted to help me out, so he took this opportunity to manipulate you towards us. In the end, when he doesn’t have any need for you he gets rid of you. What did he say on that day he escaped?” Ladybug asked making Chloé cover her face, then Ladybug placed her hand on Chloé’s shoulder.

“He was disappointed,”

“Hawk Moth is the bad guy, Chloé. I know, that deep down inside your heart you’re not a bad person. You just need to prove it to everyone else and forget it, if your parent don’t show you the attention you want. You sure have a friend or two, that can help you. What about Adrien? He is so far the only one that hasn’t given up on you,”

“But he isn’t here anymore,”

“You’ve got his phone number. Call him, tell him everything. He will for sure try everything to help you,” Ladybug assured earning a nod from Chloé. “If I may ask, what caused you to get akumatized?”

“I got annoyed by all the comments I received on Facestargram from what I did the other day. I haven’t been in school since last Wednesday,”

“Well, this is hard for you now. Try to ignore all these comments, get help from your friend Sabrina or anyone else. Just don’t let you get offended by them and don’t treat them back badly. Try to be as polite as possible, no matter how hard it is. They won’t forgive you quickly, but with the time they will stop,”

“Okay,” Chloé answered sad and Ladybug helped her get up.

“You don’t need to forgive me for what I did. I know I did wrongs things too and I have to pay for them too,” The heroine explained, then her miraculous began to beep. “Sorry, I gotta go. See you another day,”

“Ladybug, wait!” Onyx shouted.

“Tonight at the parking spots at the Champs de Mars. 8 pm” Ladybug noticed and used her yo-yo to swing out of the building. Onyx sighed and leaned his arms on the railing, then he looked down at Chloé, which was checking out the tail of Onyx.

“Why is your tail longer as Cat Noir’s?” Chloé asked watching Onyx shrug his shoulders and moved his face at the court to see the students come back together to check each other out.


	8. Snowpaws

****Chapter 8****

Onyx stood next to a trash bin near the road at the Champs de Mars eating a banana, then he disposed the peel in the bin and walked away from the road into a space, where various types of cars were parked from citizens that were out the place.

Onyx stood in front of a mini car, then he took out his staff and held it next to him and pressed on the button to extend it against the ground to help him up in the air to fly over the vehicle, landing on the ground. Onyx smiled and observed the parking spots to encounter a small SUV crossover parked vice versa to a coupe, then Onyx ran towards the two vehicles and took a long curve on the road to head towards the back of the SUV and jumped with the help of the staff over the and narrowly landed in front of the coupe, which got hit on the bonnet by the tail of Onyx causing it to blink its headlights turning the alarm on.

“Ops” Onyx moved further away from the vehicle looking for another try, then he had an idea and ran down at the streets of the other side of the park, where the side of the road had limited parking spots and at the end of the road stood a coach with people standing on the side to take their luggage. Onyx ran at the green-colored bus, then extended his staff against the asphalt to get up over the vehicle and he landed on the roof of it.

“I think that’s how it's done,” Onyx told himself and scratched his head with the end of his staff. Onyx jumped down at the ground, then looked back at the coach again and used his staff to jump up at it again, but it went wrong and he crashed against the windshield of the bus, then tried to use his hands to grab himself on the roof, but he slipped away landing on the ground. Onyx growled, then got up from the floor and he heard a familiar sound and saw Ladybug show up from the park landing next to him.

“Oh you were here,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from Onyx.

“I tried to jump over the bus, but the second time I crashed against its window,

“Alright, let’s go back to the park and practice your jumping until Carapace arrives” Ladybug suggested earning a nod from Onyx, which accompanied her to the parking lot.

“About today….when Shape Shifter was akumatized and had you set up that horn on your forehead to spot your lies and you talked something about you gave the miraculous someone that was getting closer to your crush?”

“I had a bad day, It’s too stupid,”

“What happened on that day? How did it go far?”

“It was the wedding anniversary of Mayor Bourgeois and all-important and rich Parisian were invited and my crush was there and he had suggested me to come along with the other girl, that has a crush on him too to leave the party and have fun together,”

“And what happened next?”

“I saw how well the two were getting along and I couldn’t stand the sight of seeing him happy on the side of someone else. Soon as I had left I saw, that Mayor Bourgeois and his wife were akumatized and I had to go after them and I’ve received from my lucky charm a clue to get to Master Fu to get an extra miraculous for assistance. On my way to him, I had seen them together how they were beginning to develop further and I’ve got jealous and I took her miraculous, then took her away from him to give her the miraculous. I know what I did was wrong, but I was like hey I just saved him from doing a mistake, and later on as I was about to retrieve the miraculous Master Fu had disappeared…..I got worried about him and as I saw Hawk Moth had taken Chloé’s despair to create this large situation to reveal the superheroes identities I saw, that I screwed up,”

“So you’re telling me the way the heroes all got into the hands of Hawk Moth was because you didn’t want your crush to have another girl in his life?”

“Well…...in some way it sounds like that” Ladybug admitted a little abashed at the ridiculous story, that happened.

“You were crazy!” Onyx boasted in shock at the revelation of the superheroine. “That mess happened, just because you couldn’t see the boy you love with someone else?”

“Look Onyx, I couldn’t help myself, it just happened. If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn’t have done it or I would have done everything differently,”

“Why did you even do it anyway? We’re superheroes. How could you even just think about it?”

“I was in love! I was desperate. What else should I have done?”

“I don’t know, focus on what’s more important. Because of your stupid act, Hawk Moth would almost have enslaved whole Paris or worse than that,”

“I know! Please stop!” Ladybug cried covering her face.

“Ugh come on, you know I’m right about what happened. It was your responsibility,” Onyx stated watching Ladybug lean towards a car sobbing about her past deeds.

Onyx puffed at how his words affected her hard, then he leaned beside her watching her cry and pondered about the circumstances.

“Look Ladybug, I know I’ve hurt you. But you needed to listen to me, that what you did could have given you horrible events afterward. You have to try to keep your love life split from your superhero life,” Onyx told watching Ladybug turn her back to him, then he groaned as he wasn’t convinced enough to the blue-haired heroine. Onyx noticed in the dark a purple butterfly approach them, then he squinted his brown cat-like eyes and recognized the being as an akuma and grabbed Ladybug on her arm.

“Ladybug, get out of here. There’s an akuma coming after you!” The raven-haired superhero warned seeing Ladybug still crying. “Please you have to get out of here, I can’t deal fighting you with minor experience”

The akuma got closer to the superheroine making Onyx’s panic grew afterward he closed his eyes and jumped in front of her and the akuma flew towards the tail of Onyx, which had stood upright as the hero landed on the engine hood, causing the alarm to go off at the same time as the akuma disappeared into the tail and on the face of Onyx appeared a purple-colored mask causing Onyx to shut his eyes open in shock as he felt something enter into his head.

Ladybug uncovered her eyes and shrieked as she saw Onyx on the ground holding his hands against his head struggling to escape from Hawk Moth’s control, but he couldn’t fight it off and dropped his arms down, letting the villain take over him.

“Onyx no, don’t let him do that to you” Ladybug yelped sad at seeing the rookie disappear in a dark cloud and appear in a frost-white suit, which was just like his superhero suit, then he got up and stared at Ladybug with ice-blue eyes. “Onyx, why did you have to save me?”

“I don’t know any Onyx. Snowpaws is my name” The akumatized superhero said. “I’m the Prince of the Frozen Kingdom,”

“Frozen Kingdom? There’s no frozen Kingdom anywhere”

“Not yet,” Snowpaws corrected holding his hand up forming small snowflakes in the shape of a ball and he threw it towards Ladybug, which jumped aside watching it hit the car freezing it. “Well every Prince should have his own ride,” Snowpaws told himself watching Ladybug get ready to throw her yo-yo towards him afterward he jumped aside dodging the red weapon afterward he ran off leaving the superheroine back.

“I will get you back Onyx, I promise,” Ladybug said, then she ran towards the streets to encounter Carapace running up on the streets, catching her attention therefore she made her way up to the green-colored superhero. “Thank god you’re here Carapace. Onyx got akumatized right now and he can freeze things,”

“How? Did he find out Prince Gans was the bad guy in that ice king movie?” Carapace asked making Ladybug shake her head.

“No I was the one, who was about to get akumatized but he took the akuma for me,” Explained the ladybug-themed heroine. “He did that, cause he knew he wouldn’t handle me with a lower experience,”

“Alright, let’s go behind him and get him back on our side before we end up in an ice block too” Carapace suggested earning a nod from Ladybug, which picked him up and swung along the light poles along the street to the end of the road and jumped up at the building and raced along with his partner following from afar blue illumination at each time Snowpaws used his power to turn something into ice.

The two ran across the roof closer to the streets, where Snowpaws was icing down cars that appeared on his way, then he stopped at a crossroad and looked at the three roads he could go through. Snowpaws heard the yo-yo of Ladybug roll out and he took out his staff and deflected the attack, then ran off into the third road, which leads to a bridge over the Seine.

“Stay here, I go to the other side,” Ladybug stated and jumped over the road at the other building and followed Snowpaws from there. The three reached the end of the road and Ladybug jumped forwards in front of Snowpaws and he threw an ice ray towards the superheroine, which spun her yo-yo around succeeding her dodge from it.

“Come and try to go through me” Ladybug ordered with a smirk, watching the supervillain toss ice towards her as she deflected them. Carapace got down of the building, then he sneaked slowly behind Snowpaws, which had stopped aiming Ladybug afterward he took out his stuff extending it a little, and on the silver of the baton he saw Carapace’s reflection on it, then he threw the stuff in the air and as he grabbed it he extended it longer and swung it behind him at Carapace, shrieking him and he went down on the road getting hit on the shield behind his back.

Snowpaws smirked and released an ice ray towards Carapace freezing his legs as he jumped up to continue to assist Ladybug.

“Crap!” Carapace complained making Snowpaws laugh.

“Carapace, no!” Ladybug yelped, then Carapace removed his shield off his back and tried to break the ice down on his feet. Ladybug threw her yo-yo up to activate her lucky charm earning a red with black spots covered bra, making Ladybug wide her eyes in embarrassment.

“Okay, I did legit not see that coming” Ladybug mentioned making Snowpaws laugh.

“Alright, this is so far the stupidest thing I have ever seen so far. For what are you going to use that?”

“Oh, you will see,” Ladybug answered unsure, what she could use it for.

“It’s useless, we’re doomed,” Carapace complained throwing his shield down at the ground watching Snowpaws turned around. “I’m sorry I showed up late for our training. We could have prevented this to happen,”

“Calm down Carapace, it’s not over yet,” Ladybug assured looking at Snowpaws make his way towards Ladybug.

“You know I was supposed to have some fun with the ice powers, but getting rid of you first will give me more unlimited fun as now,” Snowpaws stated earning a nod from Ladybug.

“You’re right. It makes no sense to keep trying. What could I possibly do with this bra?” Ladybug stated while on the other side Carapace stopped, then glanced up at Ladybug.

“You’re really just going to give up?” Carapace asked. “Just because Mr. Pretty boy got me in here?”

“You seem jealous as I see” Snowpaws mentioned watching Carapace shake his head.

“Oh don’t you know that Snowpaws? I and Carapace are dating in real life,”

“What?” Carapace asked surprised watching Ladybug wink at him, then he figured out she was just playing. “But that is a secret…...honey?”

“You’re lying. Superheroes aren’t allowed to reveal each other’s identities.” The reverted supervillain pointed out, then looked at Carapace. “I bet he will confirm it, if I ask him that, “ Snowpaws said looking back at Carapace, while Ladybug immediately reacted and covered the villain’s eyes with the bra and tied the leashes into a tie, so it would be real tight blocking the sight.

“Hey!” Snowpaws complained and Ladybug brought him down on the ground kneeling on his back to prevent him to move his arms. “Get off me!”

“Nah ah ah. You’ve been a bad kitty. Now tell me where the akuma is,” Ladybug teased the villain.

“Try the bell. Must be there to 100%,” Carapace stated watching Ladybug rip the collar off Snowpaws neck and broke it with her bare hand and saw nothing, but broken bits of the bell. “Or not,”  
“Wait….he landed on his belly on the car engine before, it’s most likely to be his tail,” Ladybug announced removing the tail off Snowpaws, then tried to rip it off, then she tried harder and she couldn’t manage to get it ripped off.

“Let’s try it out together,” Carapace suggested making Ladybug shrug her shoulders and give him the end of the tail, then both pulled on the belt-like tail away from each other similar to two dogs playing tug of war, still not having success on it. “Dude, this is more robust than any relationship of a celebrity,”

“Man I would love to use this as a whip on Hawk Moth…..that’s it! Carapace, let the tail go,” Ladybug ordered making Carapace tilt his head.

“Are you going to whip him?” Carapace asked looking down at the supervillain.

“You’re not going to whip me with my own tail?” Snowpaws asked getting afraid, then Ladybug whipped with the tail on the ground next to Snowpaws scaring him. “NO!”

“Aww the little kitty is scared,” Ladybug teased moving on with smashing the end of the tail on the ground several times, afterward an akuma flew out dizzy from Ladybug’s deeds, then Ladybug smiled as the plan worked and took out her yo-yo to capture the akuma. “Enough evil-doing for today, little akuma……….Time to de-evilize!”

Moments later everything got restored back, including Snowpaws, which was transformed back into Onyx, which sat on the ground looking around bewildered at seeing him on another place of the city.

“Where are we?” Onyx asked watching Carapace stretch his legs and Ladybug get down next to the raven-haired superhero.

“I don’t know why you did that, but thank you,” Ladybug said. “Taking that akuma for me,”

“I thought that’s what superheroes do with each other…..well Cat Noir does,” Onyx responded.

“You did the right thing dude, she’s the one who can bring everything back. We two…..no chance, we would screw it up,” Carapace added earning a nod from the cat-themed superhero.

“Yeah” Onyx agreed.

“And I don’t know if you remember about our talk before the akumatization. You had a reason to scold me for what I did. I deserved it. All that mess I caused because of a crush. If I wouldn’t have done this he would still be here, the other superheroes would have their jobs, Master wouldn’t have given up his memory in order to save the miraculous…..How terrible it must have been to give up all the memorable moments he had in his life,”

“Maybe his life wasn’t as good and he didn’t care?” Carapace added shrugging his shoulders.

“He’s done a few mistakes, but his life didn’t sound horrendous as I have understood. But it hurts to know it all happened because of me,”

“Look Ladybug, I’m sorry if I hurt you that much in the past, but I couldn’t understand that all this happened because of something…...something…..silly,” Onyx lectured earning a nod from the blue-haired superheroine.

“You know it’s not easy if you’re only 15 and dealing with all these kinds of things,” Ladybug pointed out making Onyx wide his eyes.

“You’re fifteen?” The black-colored superhero asked in shock.

“Uhum” Ladybug responded. “Are you…..over 18?”

“No I’m 17, but I had assumed you would be older,”

“I think all of us are 15. Viperion and Ryuko were the oldest ones,”

“I don’t even know how old Ryuko was, but I knew she was older because she had another Chinese Zodiac as me,”

“What was hers?”

“Dragon,” Ladybug answered. “Mine’s Snake,”

“Hey so is mine!” Onyx stated.

“Great I don’t know mines,” Carapace complained making the two main superheroes laugh.

“Alright and Ladybug…...I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you, but I’m not trying to sound like an asshole or a know-it-all, I just wanted to tell you, that what you did was wrong,”

“You are right Onyx. You don’t need to apologize for it. I had no one else there to stop me from doing a mistake,”

“Well now you’ve got us or you better wait until one of us is there for you,” Suggested the raven-haired superhero while Carapace nodded.

“Sure, I hope I can also learn things from you as you’re going to learn from me…..you know for the fights,”

“I’d love to,” Onyx agreed throwing his staff in the air, letting it spin in the air, afterward he caught it, making Ladybug chuckle at his confidence.

“You seem to have earned your confidence at throwing that, but that won’t be enough for our missions,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the boy. “Come on you two, there are a few cars we can practice on or even that path down at the Seine,” Ladybug instructed walking further along with the two male superheroes.


	9. The Next Day

** **Chapter** ** ** **9** **

Jin sat in the lessons working on an essay looking at it with tired eyes while everyone else was doing their work neutrally. Jin released a yawn, calling Luka’s attention which grinned at witnessing the deskmate yawn for the X times he’s been around him.

“What time did you went to bed yesterday?” Luka asked.

“I….uhm had forgotten one of the tasks of Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class and had to finish it before going to bed, “

“Oh okay, what were you doing all afternoon after school?”

“Homework, I took a shower, watched a bit of TV and I saw near the Eiffel tower the superheroes training together,” Jin pointed out.

“Were they out very late?”

“I uh left before it was over as I was tired, then I got up to finish the chemistry homework,”

“Okay,”

“Dear students, your task for Friday is to finish the essay you’re writing now and make sure it surpasses 1 ½ site for a better marking,” The teacher announced followed by the bell ring to call the students for the break.

“I think I need a power nap for the next lesson,” Jin said taking his utensils into his bag, then got up and moved out of the class to encounter other students leave for the break. On the stairs, Jin encountered the students of Miss Bustier’s class all close to each other surrounding Alix, which was showing on her smartphone a video of the two superheroes Carapace and Onyx battle each other with a staff and a branch very well.

“They’re good,” Kim stated. “Did you improve in how much time?” Kim asked looking at Nino, which shushed him.

“Not that loud dude. It obviously took more than two hours,”

“What? Are you worried people will find out about your secret identity?” Kim teased making Nino frown.

“Come on guys, the less we talk about this the better,” Alya mentioned looking at the tall boy.

“Yes, mostly at the public,” Max added.

“Yeah” Alix agreed. “Alya, where is Marinette?”

“I have no clue. She probably overslept again,” Alya answered looking down at the entrance expecting her to appear, but the only person she saw was the janitor carrying a box on his arms.

  
  


Beside the group, Luka touched Nino on the shoulder calling his and the girlfriend’s attention.

“Hey is Marinette around?” Luka asked.

“She might have overslept. She hasn’t been here the last two hours,” Alya answered, then Alix got closer to Luka and showed him the video of Carapace dueling with Onyx.

“Is that from that training you spoke about, Jin?” Luka asked stopping Jin from continuing the walk to show the video.

“Yeah I think so,” Jin responded, then the group continued walking across the court leaving Jin back with Luka. “I wonder what else people got from the two superheroes,” Jin mentioned pretending to be curious about the situation to not make Luka get suspicious.

“I don’t know,” Luka responded passing around the stairs to encounter Nathaniel together with Marc looking at the smartphone of Wayhem.

“You took a picture of Onyx?” Marc asked astonished at seeing the superhero with his arms crossed looking at the camera.

“Have you got one of Ladybug?” Nathaniel asked making Wayhem shake his head. “Why not?”

“The internet is full of pictures of her and inappropriate drawings,” Wayhem answered.

“I just asked a normal question,”

“I know. It would also be a good start to have at least one picture of him, so people have a clue how he looks close up,” Wayhem explained earning a nod from the two boys. “I’m going to show this to Alya, maybe she will use it on her blog,” Wayhem mentioned then he spotted Luka and smiled. “Hey Luka, have you seen Onyx yet?”

“Yes, I…..wait you’ve got a close up picture of him?” Luka asked surprised looking at the image. “Weird he almost resembles you, Jin,” Luka pointed out while Jin looked at it and gulped.

“…...No way! I’m…...ten times prettier than him,” Jin added making Luka cackle.

“I find both of you great,” Wayhem added, then he began to sniff on Jin’s shirt making him wide his eyes and place his arm on Wayhem’s shoulder pulling him away.

“Uh what are you doing?” Jin asked bewildered at Wayhem’s attitude.

“You’ve got the exact same cheesy fragrance Adrien Agreste used to have,” Wayhem pointed out.

“Maybe it’s the same one he used to have,” Jin pointed out. “You’re talking about that Adrien, that was Cat Noir, aren’t you?”

“Yes, why?”

“Just wondering. I didn’t know he liked….cheesy fragrances,” Jin added faking a smile making Wayhem nod.

“I’ll be going,” Wayhem left the four boys, then Luka and Jin looked at Nathaniel and Marc.

“How’s the class going, Nath?” Luka asked watching Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“Well I think good,” The redhead responded. “Like always,”

“Sounds great,” Luka stated, then noticed behind him pass Mireille and place her hands on Jin’s shoulder to whisper into his ear, then she moved on making Jin smirk and look back at the other boys.

“I didn’t know Mireille was your girlfriend,” Marc mentioned while Nathaniel nodded.

“No, she’s not. She’s one of the…..” Jin began to speak counting on his fingers, then continued on his mind and shrugged his shoulders. “One of the many girls I’ve sent love messages,”

“Love messages?” Nathaniel asked, then Luka placed his arm around Jin’s.

“That’s his way in finding the…..ideal girl,” Luka mentioned making Jin chuckle.

“I don’t see anything bad on it. I’m not dating anyone or betraying anyone. It’s legal,” Jin objected making Marc snort, while Nathaniel looked down at the floor depressed.

“How can guys like him have it easy with the girls?” Nathaniel asked making Luka shrug his shoulders.

“Don’t worry Nath, there is someone out there for you too. For all of us,” Luka comforted the boy. “Just be yourself and don’t go around like Jin,”

“Hey I ain’t breaking any girl's heart,” Jin warned crossing his arms.

“Not yet,” Luka added making Jin frown.

Marc looked across the court to see four students around Chloé arguing with her, making him wonder what was going on and moved Nathaniel on the shoulder and pointed out at it, making the redhead shrug his shoulders.

“She’s the one, who revealed all superheroes’ identities,” Nathaniel mentioned.

“She did a bad thing, but I don’t think bullying her is an option,” Luka mentioned earning a nod from Jin.

“She bullied everyone else in our school. Why shouldn’t she receive what she did back?” Nathaniel asked surprised at Luka being different towards Chloé.

“That’s not how it works. It’s worse if you act like that towards someone,” Luka explained.

“That doesn’t make any sense”

“It does Nathaniel. Those kinds of people just need something or someone that leads them to the right road,”

“How is that gonna work?”

“Think about that buddy cop movie the school watched a few months ago. How do you think Nicole changed?” Luka asked making Nathaniel pondering about his question.

“It was Jessica who got to know her better and figured out about her past,”

“See, everyone or something in the past has lead persons like Chloé to act differently. The worst mistake we can do is mistreat her, otherwise, she could become worse like Hawk Moth or any other bad guy,”

“Okay, but I’m afraid to talk to her. She has always picked on me,”

“I will do it if you want” Jin suggested watching Luka shake his head.

“No, you don’t have to,” Luka added.

“Will you do it?” Jin asked watching Luka shake his head. “Seriously?”

“Why are you not going? It was your idea after all” Nathaniel asked, then Kagami appeared along with Yi, which had a black notebook in her hand.

“That’s the one,” Kagami stated, then Yi held out the book at Nathaniel, which shrieked in panic as the girl had his notebook and took it off her hands.

“W….where did you find that?” Nathaniel asked feeling embarrassed.

“In the wardrobe?” Yi responded a little confused about Nathaniel’s reaction. “I just looked for your name, nothing more,”

“Thank you,” Nathaniel answered making Yi smile a little.

“Anything special?” Kagami asked looking at Luka, which shrugged his shoulders.

“Wayhem just showed us a while ago a picture of Onyx,” Luka mentioned.

“And we were discussing, who should help Chloé out of the situation,” Nathaniel added.

“Why are you not going?” Kagami asked.

“Jin offered to go, but Luka disagreed and doesn’t want to go either.”

“Okay?” Kagami answered confused while Yi observed Chloé with her arms crossed listening to a taller girl. “Who was supposed to go?” Kagami asked watching Jin lift his hand. “Then come along,” Kagami asked and the raven-haired boy followed her to the group, which were around Chloé. Kagami looked at Jin, then rolled her eyes at Chloé and forth at Jin, which placed his hands on his chest, wondering if she meant he should start. Kagami nodded, then Jin looked at the girls and approached them and looked at the group, that was messing with Chloé.

“Hey girls, why all the fighting?” Jin questioned seeing the crowd switch their eyes at him.

“Let me guess, you’re one of Chloé’s good friends, aren’t you?” The third girl asked crossing her arms.

“No, I barely know her,” Jin explained. “We came here to help,”

“I don’t need help from Miss Pristine and Mr. Right. I’ve been handling this well until now,”

“We’re just here to help you. No one deserves to be treated this way for doing horrifying mistakes,” Kagami added.

“What are you two expecting? She was always like this, there’s no way she’s going to change,” The first girl said.

“Everyone can become a better person with time. They just need a friend or two to help them out,” Kagami explained. “Everyone can evolve, they just need to find the right way and be guided along with it,”

“I’d love to see that,” The second girl joked making Kagami frown.

“Hey girls you know what? Let’s get out of here. We’re just wasting precious time for nothing,” The third girl stated earning a nod from the friends.

“Yeah, let’s go,” The first girl agreed, then all left Chloé back with Jin and Kagami.

“You’re okay?” Jin asked earning a nod from the blonde.

“Of course I am. I was handling that very well,” Chloé answered a little annoyed from the group that was harassing her. “If you excuse me, I have to go,” Chloé said leaving the two Asian descendant students back, which looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

“How old is she? 15?” Jin asked making Kagami nod. “Weird why does it feel for me, that major of the people at this age are…...naive?”

“Uh….cause it’s normal?”

“In Shanghai I don’t find the students to be naive at this age,”

“I don’t think most of the students here have strict parents. Most of them either have simple parents or unskilled parents,” Kagami explained.

“But you’re really mature compared to anyone else here. That must have something to do with the…...you know…..lack of parents,”

“My mom always was strict, just after my father passed away it got harder and she allowed me to do fewer kinds of stuff like normal kids and teens would do,”

“Oh….,”

The two joined back the group and looked up at Luka, which was interested to know, how the discussion went.

“And?”

“The girls left her alone,” Jin responded.

“Chloé didn’t really thank us or anything for it, but I believe she was glad someone stood in to help her out a little,” Kagami explained. “In her own way,”

“She needs a friend, that could help her evolve. Someone who knows her well and can hold it against her, “

“She had Adrien, but I don’t think it’s easy to help her from another country,”

“What about Sabrina?” Nathaniel asked. “She’s the only friend of her next to Adrien,”

“No idea, who that is,” Jin responded.

“Neither do I,” Kagami answered.

Yi walked off heading across the court, making Jin curious which moved towards the front of the stairs and crashed against a brunette student causing her to drop her smartphone, shrieking him, which managed to catch the phone with the curvy end of his shoe. “Whoa,” Jin mumbled surprised, then he saw the girl dressed in a romper, jacket and leggings. Jin grabbed the smartphone to hand it out to her with a small smile. “Sorry, I didn’t see you here,” Jin apologized watching Yi disappear into the restroom. “Hmm,….”

“It’s okay,” The girl answered looking at the tall boy. “Are you new here?”

“Uh no. I’ve been here for a year,” Jin corrected.

“So am I!” The girl answered. “I came from Italy…..well I’m Italian I mean, because of my job my mother and I have been traveling a lot and now we’re stuck here for the next few years,”

“I’m from China. Shanghai to be exact,” Jin explained. “I’m Jin,”

“Jin?” The girl asked a little bewildered. “What does the name mean?”

“Gold,”

“Wow, that’s funny,”

“I wonder, what’s yours,” Jin said raising his eyebrows up getting a little flirty.

“Lila. It means night in one Hebraic I believe,” The girl responded. “I have to research it once again. It’s been a long while since I googled for the meaning,”

“I actually thought it meant beautiful,”

“Aww that’s sweet,” Lila responded chuckling, then her smartphone vibrated and she swiped on the display to see a message. “Oh someone took an image of the new superhero,”

“Onyx?” Jin asked earning a nod from Lila, who showed him the image. “He’s cute isn’t he?” Jin asked.

“I have seen him yesterday out at the training,”

“Oh cool,” Jin responded.

“Do you believe, that he offered me and a few other citizens a drink as we were the last ones watching them practice?” Lila asked making Jin furrow his eyebrows.

“Uh no,” Jin answered.

“Were you there too?” Lila asked getting a little embarrassed at his answer.

“Yeah…….The whole evening until they were done obviously,” Jin lied crossing his arms. “We didn’t get any drinks nor did I see you anywhere to be receiving a drink,”

The school bell rang, then Lila sighed in relief and began to walk the stairs up, followed by Jin which gazed back at her.

“Are you sure he gave you a drink the other night?”

“Maybe it was two days ago,” Lila added. “Sometimes I mix up the days by accident…..This year has been passing so fast, it’s crazy!”

“But Onyx only began to train yesterday night with Ladybug. How could you have seen him before?”

“How have you not seen me, if I haven’t seen you there at all?” Lila asked stopping along with Jin in the middle of the stairs while major of the students continued their way up to the second floor and Alya, Nino, Luka, Yi, Marc, Nathaniel and Kagami stopped to see the two there talking with each other.

“Did you receive that picture of Onyx?” Nino asked looking at the brunette.

“Yes I saw it before. Jin just agreed that he was cute,”

“Cool,”

“If you were really present, where exactly have you been seeing Onyx fight?” Jin asked crossing his arms making the students around them curious at his question.

“At the Champs de Mars!” Lila answered. “He was fighting Ladybug with his staff, while she used her yo-yo,”

“But Alix’s video only showed Carapace fight towards Onyx,” Alya pointed out.

“Yeah and Ladybug hasn’t fought Onyx with her yo-yo, she used the branch Carapace did,” Nino added.

“Well…...that must have been before I got there,” Lila added beginning to get nervous.

“How did you see all that?” Marc asked. “You weren’t there you said a while ago?”

“What is going on? I haven’t lied to anyone about it” Lila added making Alya frown remembering Marinette’s amount of tries to have Lila's lies uncovered.

“Hey Lila, I’m just curious. Are you interested in joining my blog for an interview about Onyx? People adored so much your interview and your _personal relationship_ with Ladybug. It would be great if you had another interesting _story_ with him,”

“Are you trying to assume it was a lie?” Lila asked pretending to be offended. “I’m offended,”

“Well you have said at the beginning you two were very good friends, cause she saved you once and it’s funny cause Ladybug has been these two years only in Paris and nowhere else. You said she saved you on February and on February you were according to your own comments, you’ve said a few months later in Switzerland because your father attended a meeting at Davos,”

“Meeting? She told me, she was in Italy because of her grandma?” Nino added. “Lila, what’s going on?”

“This is getting a little confusing,” Marc stated backing away from the group.

“Davos is a city?” Nathaniel asked making Luka furrow his eyebrows unimpressed at Nathaniel’s question.

“Okay…..listen…..I’ve been telling around things about me, that…...aren’t 100% correct about me,”

“That’s called lying,” Alya stated.

“I never saw it as bad. No one got hurt, you all just heard what you wanted to,” Lila began to explain watching Alya, Jin and Nino frown serious listening to her. “You all liked me better this way,”

“How long were you lying to us about yourself?” Nino asked. “How long did you think this was going to take?”

“I…...I didn’t think this would happen…..I just wanted…..,”

“You just wanted to be popular and have lots of attention. Congratulations, you just lost it,” Alya said walking stairs up leaving the girl back with the rest of the students.

“I can’t believe everything, everything you said was a lie. Even this with knowing Basielberg, that’s a lie too, isn’t it?” Nino asked watching Lila sink her head feeling bad for the Morrocan. “Dude I was so stupid. I really thought I had a chance to work for him at FantasyWorks. The people there are legendary!”

“Nino calm down,” Luka said placing his hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Man I need to apologize to Marinette. She was right all along,” Nino continued walking the stairs to the end and the rest of the students alined all up on the top of the stairs and split up heading to their classrooms, except for Jin, Lila, Kagami, Luka and Marc.

“This was a bit strange” Luka confessed earning a nod from Marc.

“Were you afraid, that you couldn’t find any friends?” Marc asked watching Lila shrug her shoulders and walk slowly back to her classroom.

“Tell our teacher I’m in the restroom. I’ll try to comfort her before another akuma shows up and akumatizes her,” Luka mentioned making his way towards her, then Jin looked at Kagami and Marc, which made their way out of there and Jin looked down at the stairs and descend them down, On the way, he encountered Marinette racing towards the stairs and he watched her stop in front of him breathing hard from the run.

“You’re very punctual,” Jin mentioned ironic earning a nod from Marinette.

“Did I miss anything special?” Marinette asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“A group of girls tried to make Chloé’s life bad, but they stopped as I and Kagami approached them and I just met an Italian girl named Lila, which apparently had been lying the entire time to everyone here,”

“Really?” Marinette asked. “Did her lies finally get revealed?”

“Uhm you knew about her lies?” Jin asked tilting his head.

“I’ve known about it for so long! Half of them didn’t even make any sense but no one saw it. How did she get caught?”

“It started with the superhero training yesterday and it came to her parents going to Switzerland on a meeting and apparently she said she was saved by Ladybug at that time and they were best friends or something. Alya sort of knew about the lies for far I understood. She babbled something about wanting to interview her about Onyx,”

“Oh my gosh Jin, I’ve been waiting for this day for so long and it finally happened thanks to you,” Marinette cheered giving the tall boy a hug, making him wide his eyes in confusion.

“Uh…..you’re welcome,” Jin responded.

“This is the best thing that happened today, how can I ever repay you for this?” Marinette asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, a date?” Jin answered thoughtless making Marinette wide her eyes in shock.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Okay nevermind…..I’d like to get to know you out of curiosity. I don’t know here many people from China, mostly Shanghai,”

“Well going out for a snack or a drink won’t hurt much,”

“You’re still not over your special someone I see?” Jin asked noticing Marinette begin to feel sad.

“Kind of,” Marinette responded. “But dad says I just need a distraction and with the time it will go away,”

“If you don’t want to it’s okay,” Jin answered watching Marinette shake her head.

“No, I’d like to go out with you. Who knows, maybe we got things in common,” Marinette answered earning a nod from Jin.

“Yeah, who knows. We better get going, see you later," Jin answered then Marinette walked up coming across with Luka, which waved at the girl.

“Hey Luka,” Marinette greeted her good friend.

“Hey, I just saw you talking with Jin,”

“Yeah we’re going out to get to know each other a little,” Marinette explained earning a nod from Luka.

“I hope it will be fine for you two,” Luka wished earning a nod from Marinette.

“I gotta go back to school. See you later” Marinette said running back to her class leaving Luka back, whose smile sank a little knowing she was going out with his seatmate.

  
  



	10. Chameleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb note no one asked for: Is no one gonna point out, that Marinette almost had her hands near Adrien‘s balls? No? Welp, then it‘s my dirty mind.

****Chapter** ** ****10** **

Marinette sat in front of her computer having a video call with Alya so they could do together their homework.

“So just because she tried to convince him, that Onyx offered her and other teens a drink he began to mistrust her?” Marinette asked her friend.

_“There were some facts she mentioned wrong like how they were fighting, which she mentioned wrong and she began to feel a little tensed and later as we wanted to know her exact date of when Ladybug saved her there were two different stories about her from the same month and that’s when Lila admitted she had been lying all this time,”_

“I hope she will this time be careful and be more honest from now on. After this, I don’t think people will be trusting her that easy,”

_“Are you going to do anything in relation to her?” Alya asked watching Marinette shrug._

“Not really,” Marinette responded. “It depends. The last thing I want is her to get akumatized and go the same faith as Chloé did and believe me Alya, I don’t think the superheroes would stand a chance this time,”

_“If Hawk Moth gives Lila the same powers and the same thing happens as it did to me on Ladybug and Co, that would be a catastroph…...hey just let's forget about this, tell me where you and Jin are going tonight? Do I have to add you and him to my shipping list?”_

“We’re…...a shipping list?”

_“I was just joking. Once for practicing my word skills I made a document with all my favorite pairings. Funnily my list is shorter than I imagined it,”_

“Okay. This is not a date for your info. It’s just for us to get to know each other,”

_“That’s good too,” Alya confessed._

“Have you heard anything about Adrien? Is everything okay with him?”

_“Nino hasn’t managed to talk to him yet, but hey you’ve got him as a friend on Facestargram, why don’t you call him?”_

“I would do it, but…..I don’t know what to say to him…..I’m most likely to end up ruin it in one way or another,” Marinette responded sinking her head making Alya roll her eyes down.

_“And sending him a message?” Alya asked. “You’re not afraid to send him a message?” The best friend asked watching Marinette shrug her shoulders. “It’s easy, you’ve got plenty of time to think about a sentence to him. Here a suggestion. Hello Adrien. How is London for you?”_

“Okay, I try to type it down…...Hello Adrien…….How is London…….. How does this sound?”

_“Good now send it,”_

“Done,” Marinette answered pressing the enter icon on her smartphone, then looked at his name, which said he was last online three hours ago. “He’s offline,”

_“Well then we just have to wait until he answers. Don’t worry about him, he will reply,” The Martinic girl assured, then behind her appeared the mother of her, which grabbed the daughter on the shoulder._

_“Can you make sure Ella and Etta are dressed for dinner after bathing?”_

_“Yes mom,” Alya answered glancing up at the woman. “Sorry Marinette, I gotta go. We’re going to visit later mom’s parents,”_

“It’s okay. I can finish the rest by myself,” Marinette declared earning a nod from Alya, which waved at her best friend before logging out.

“Oh Tikki, why did I do this?” Marinette asked dropping her head on the table. “I ruined his life, just because I didn’t want to have Kagami near him,”

“I already know that. There’s nothing we can do about it now. The only thing we can do is move on and avoid this sort of mistakes,”

“Yes I know,” Marinette responded sighing looking at her Facestargram to see it get updated automatically to show an image of Alix at the skate park with Nathaniel and Marc watching a few young men skate around at the park. “Wait a second…...the mistake I did was really bad, right?” Marinette asked earning a nod from Tikki. “Why didn’t Bunnyx come from the future or the past as this had happened?”

“Bunnyx said she comes when no one else can defeat Hawk Moth or the akumatized villain. We managed to defeat Miracle Queen in the end,” Tikki responded. “Gaining and losing crime-fighting partners are part of our life,”

“Yes,” Marinette agreed watching a new picture appear of a young woman lying inside a bed in a hospital holding a newborn in her arms, and over the picture stood the caption _Every end is a new beginning_. “Look Alya’s favorite journalist just got her baby today,” Marinette pointed out watching Tikki look at the image. “Every end is a new beginning….Her pregnancy now ended and now her life begun as a mother,”

“Do you know, what the sentence could mean in our case…..or well yours?” The red kwami asked watching Marinette think about it.

“A new partnership? You know with Onyx?”

“Yes and what else do you think it means?” Tikki asked watching Marinette look back at the image seeing the English name of the journalist on top of the quote making Marinette shrug.

“There’s a lot I could say,” Marinette mentioned lying her head on the desk then notice the miraculous canister and remembered Master Fu giving it up to her. “Master Fu also named me as the new guardian, which is a beginning for me…...but…..how am I going to handle this?”

“The most important thing is to keep this safe from Hawk Moth and anyone else. You can also hand out one miraculous or two like Master did when you needed more help,”

“Yes, I can. Nino and Onyx are also there for me. I can always send one of them with a miraculous in case we need extra help. Like I did with Cat Noir to get Chloé,”

“Yes and I suggest you, that this time you need to be extra careful. Hide in places with several people, destransform back and go back to your house to get the miraculous,” Tikki stated. “You have always done this well. You will handle it well Marinette. I understand this might sound like a lot to you, but you will handle that. I believe in you,”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette thanked holding her hands up to embrace the kwami. “My life as Marinette and Ladybug would be not bearable if you weren't in it,” Tikki giggled and nudged her cheek on Marinette having her owner emotions far from the danger zone.

Jin stood in the bathroom in his parent's house at the lavatory drying his face with a towel, then looked at himself on the mirror, then took out a small blue box with white cream in it and took out a bit with his finger, then spread it on his hands, so he could pass it all over his face.

Plagg the cat kwami got into the bathroom holding in his hands a large, rectangle cheese, then stopped by Jin, which finished to put the cream over his face and noticed his kwami there.

“Do you know, what type of cheese you just got me?” Plagg asked.

“I couldn’t find any camembert so I brought you Swiss cheese,” Jin responded. “Didn’t you tell me, that you also liked Swiss cheese?” Jin asked. “It says Appenzeller and that’s Swiss cheese,”

“Yes, but this one is a quarter-fat cheese, not a full fat or half-fat cheese as I like,” Plagg explained. “I’m not eating this,”

“Are you kidding me?” Jin asked at Plagg’s rejection. “I’ve given out half of my allowance for your cheese and you’re just dumping that down because it’s not fat enough? What’s next? You want a lactose-free cheese?”

“I don’t like low-calory cheese,”

“Plagg, the cheese tastes the same,” Jin pointed out stern. “I’m not going to get you another one, just because it is a little different,”

“Taste it and you’ll see the difference” Plagg ordered holding the cheese closer to Jin’s face,”

“I just brushed my teeth before. I do it after dinner, “

“But you’re out with Marinette,”

“Yes and afterward I’m back home,” Jin mentioned. “Have you ever tried a bit of that cheese before?”

“Nope, I don’t want to get poisoned from it,”

“Are you kidding me? You know what? Give me a bit and I’ll show you, it’s not dangerous” Jin stated breaking up a piece of the cheese to take a bite on it, chewing on in relishing the savor. “It tastes like cheese to me. There’s nothing different about it,”

“I’m not convinced,” Plagg said crossing his arms, making Jin frown, then he took a piece of cheese out of the square and held it closer to Plagg’s mouth. “No!”

“Come on, it’s good,”

“I don’t want it,” Plagg said pushing the hand away from him stopping Jin, which groaned annoyed at the kwami’s rejection.

“How do you know, you don’t like it if you never tasted it before?” The raven-haired question asked watching Plagg shrug his shoulders and open his mouth to speak then Jin stuffed the cheese into Plagg’s mouth shrieking him, which chewed on it wrapping his face, afterward it got neutral and happy as he got to enjoy the flavor of the milk product.

“Okay this one tastes good too,” Plagg mentioned making Jin smirk.

“Didn’t I tell ya?”

“Good, then I can finish the rest without any more worry,” Plagg announced taking away the last piece from Jin.

“Good, I’m not expecting to be fighting an akuma this evening, but at least we’re prepared,”

“A break would be nice, but Hawk Moth never does a break or holidays as we have seen the past months,”

“I know, I remember during summer break almost every fourth day someone was akumatized,” Jin mentioned thinking about it. “We’re leaving in a few minutes, borrow me some privacy, I need to pee,”

“Wow, you’re the first holder to ask me that,”

“Didn’t the other's mind to have you around?” Jin asked wondering about the kwami’s comment.

“I rarely was around, but when I was they never said anything,”

“Okay, but don’t look at me,”

“Wow you act as I have never seen anyone pee before,” Plagg puffed. “Over millions of years ago I used to see Adam without clothing and he didn’t seem to mind anyone’s presence,”

“I simply don’t like it, when people stare at me, while I’m doing my job. It makes me nervous,”

“I will just wait here,” Plagg announced flying at the door sitting down on the handle letting Jin alone.

In the evening Marinette and Jin sat together on the inside of a QSR restaurant waiting for their order while they chatted.

“You really never ate spring rolls?” Jin asked curious earning a nod from Marinette. “Not even dumplings?” Marinette shook her head again. “Wontons? Tofu? Not even Vermicelli rolls?

“Nothing of it. My parents were always busy with the bakery and couldn’t find time to take two weeks or three off to visit Shanghai at least one time. My grandparents couldn’t also come to Paris because they can’t afford to always get a cheap flight here to Paris. Mom and dad offered them several times to buy the tickets, but they don’t want us to pay it for them,”

“Wow, that’s sad”

“Is this embarrassing?”

“You’re not full Chinese, right?” Jin asked making Marinette shake her head. “No, if you were raised here your entire life, it’s okay. I do know a lot of people, that have two nationalities and speak both languages. “Clara from my class is Mexican and Spaniard and she speaks both Spanish dialects,”

“Isn’t that the same language?”

“It sounds different I think. I don’t know it right,”

“Alright,” The blue-haired girl responded. “What else do you know? Can you do Kung Fu?”

“No, but I have a driving license for light motorcycles,” Jin answered. “Okay, it’s not very special,”

“I find it cool. At least you don’t have to have your parents ride you to school or anything,”

“I never had. School wasn’t far away from my family’s apartment. Major of the times I used to walk together home with Yi as we lived in the same building,”

“Oh you were neighbors?” Marinette asked curious.

“Yes, but we mainly got to know each other, because our mother’s were high school friends and have still contact with each other. This is why I and Yi know each other so well…..well did,”

“Aren’t you still friends?”

“I still see her as my friend,” Jin responded. “Just after this year and her father’s death I feel like she’s growing apart from everyone she knows,”

“She needs her time to process, what happened. Maybe his dead hit her hard, cause it came outta nowhere like a stroke?”

“I don’t know. I never asked her or her mother, what happened to him,” Mentioned the raven-haired boy. “But whatever it was I believe it was terrible for her to hear about his death,”

“Uh hum,” Marinette agreed, then a waiter appeared bringing the two a plate for each, one with a natural omelet and the second one filled with minced meat. “Thank you, Monsieur,”

“Thank you,” Jin said, then watched Marinette grab the cutlery to begin on the left side, then Jin interrupted her. “How was that boy you had a crush on?” The boy questioned watching Marinette roll her eyes up at Jin surprised at his question. “Uh I shouldn’t have asked that right…...Sorry, just was wondering,”

“It’s okay….he...erm…..was polite….smart, friendly,……...good-looking…..,er..”

“That’s kind of obvious to me, but what else woke your interest in him?” Jin questioned. “How well did you get to know him?”

“Well…..technically I don’t know him so well as I planned to,”

“Why not?” Jin asked watching Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“I sort of blew up certain chances I had in getting closer to him. His father also rarely lets him come out to meet his friends or do anything else,”

“That sounds harsh,”

“Yeah…..oh and do you know what his father listed to him to learn during his teenhood? Mandarin,”

“Really? You two could have at least talked a little about it to move on a little further. Maybe why his father never lets him go out,”

“Well, he has more or fewer reasons why, but you know I still feel like I don’t know the real Adrien, the Adrien he shows around Nino or when he’s by himself,”

“Couldn’t his father be an influence, that he can’t show his real side in public, because he may fear any consequences from his father’s side”

“Most likely the truth,”

“That’s harsh for him…... Haven’t you tried to at least befriend him, convince his father to let him out, try to be a good influence as a friend to him?”

“I don’t remember. I just followed Alya’s instructions as she had more or less a clue on how to help me move on,” Marinette answered, then her smartphone rang causing Marinette to jump up shrieking Jin at her reaction, then she had taken out her smartphone and widened her eyes as she saw who was calling her. “Oh oh,”

“Is it the call center?” Jin asked watching Marinette get up, looking at the call feeling blocked.

“I’ve sent Adrien a message and he’s trying to video call me,” Answered the girl.

“Then attend it,” Jin noticed watching Marinette look at it nervously, then Jin rolled his eyes and got up to help her by pressing the green button making her yelp.

“Hey!” Marinette shouted at Jin, then on the display appeared Adrien sitting on a chair looking at the two Chinese descendant teens.

_“Hey Marinette, hey……..do I know him?”_ Adrien asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“Probably not personally,” Jin responded.

“That’s Jin. One of Luka’s friends,” Marinette responded. “Funnily I discovered, that he’s like my grandparents from Shanghai a little while ago,”

_“Oh so he speaks Mandarin too?”_ Adrien asked earning a nod from Marinette and Jin.

“Nihao” Jin greeted.

_“Nihao. Jiàn dàonǐ hěn gāo xìng”_ Adrien said making Jin nod impressed.

“Not bad,” Jin responded. “I’m fine,”

_“What about you, Marinette?”_ The blonde asked.

“You’re fantastic…..I mean I’m fantastic…...I feel fantastic…..erhm…..what made you call me?…..It’s rare for us to talk like this with each other you know,”

_“I had seen your message and just tried to call you to see if you would attend,”_

“Oh that’s gre,…..great!” Marinette responded, then looked at Jin, which just sat there listened to the girl’s stammering. Jin shrugged his shoulder seeing Marinette seeming to have the need for assistance.

“Didn’t you ask him something on the message?” Jin asked making Marinette feel a little uncomfortable. “Marinette?”

“I have to…..I need to go to the bedroom…..I mean bathroom…...my bladder is full of water, because…...I was so thirsty and drank a lot…...I’ll be right back!” Marinette ran away leaving the smartphone back with Jin, which got bewildered at Marinette’s behavior.

_“Uh…..what happened?”_ Adrien asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know it either. I thought I did something wrong,” Jin mentioned.

_“Are you and Marinette having a date?_ ” Adrien asked watching Jin shrug his shoulders.

“Well this is more a dinner to get to know each other. I feel like she’s really nervous when she talks to you,”

_“Really? She’s always like that around me,”_

“Yes, some girls and even boys have a great anxiety, when it comes to talking or confessing to their crush and she seems one of them,” Jin mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.

_“Marinette is very kind. You sure will like her too, when you two come closer,”_

“Yeah…..wait a second. What do you mean?” Jin asked, then behind him appeared Juleka Couffaine, which grabbed Jin on the shoulder to get his attention, then he looked up at the girl and smiled.

“Hey there, do I know you?” Jin asked while Adrien smiled looking at the raven-haired girl.

_“Hey Juleka,”_ Adrien greeted making Jin wide his eyes and look at Adrien.

“That’s Luka’s sister?” Jin asked surprised, then the girl embraced Jin from behind leaning her chin over his head.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Luka about us,” Juleka whispered into Jin’s ear making him flinch his teeth uncomfortable.

“I don’t even know you, girl, why are you interested in someone older than you?” Jin questioned, then Adrien widened his eyes as he figured out, what was going on.

_“Run, that’s not Juleka!”_ Adrien shouted making Jin wide his eyes and jump off the chair getting off her hands.

“What’s wrong, Jin? Aren’t you looking for a girlfriend?” Juleka asked watching Jin walk backward, then a random blonde teen came between Juleka and Jin, then grabbed Juleka by her hand.

“The name’s Steven L’eclair, two times winner at the basketball championship of France,” The blonde announced giving her a kiss on her hand making Juleka giggle and peck him on his face, causing her to transform and take his shape while he fell down asleep on the ground making Jin drop his mouth.

“Woah” Jin commented seeing the new shape of the supervillain.

_“Jin, get out of there!_ "Adrien shouted making Jin around the room getting followed by Steven’s disguise, on it he pushed some chairs behind him to block the villain to approach him and Jin ran out on the sidewalk heading to the end of the street. He hid behind an alley and checked if someone followed him, but only saw guests from the restaurant escape, afterward he hid in the alley and watched Plagg come out of his jacket.

“Welp I think we’re dealing with Chameleon” Plagg mentioned. “She’s one easy prey, just don’t let her kiss you or you end up in having an eternal sleep until she kisses someone else,”

“Good thank you……...Plagg, claws out!” Jin shouted transforming into the cat-themed superhero, therefore he ran back into the restaurant to encounter a few persons hiding and Chameleon under Steven’s disguise looking above the table looking for something, then Onyx whistled calling the villain’s attention.

“Hey kitty cat, where’s your lady?” Chameleon asked watching Onyx take his staff from his back.

“Oh don’t worry, Ladybug will soon be here too,” Onyx assured playing with his staff. “I’ve heard your name was Chameleon,”

“I see Ladybug told you a lot about the many supervillains she fought in the past,”

“Yours actually was told by my kwami, but it doesn’t matter,” Onyx extended the staff out watching Chameleon grab a chair to attack Onyx, which got pushed away by the supervillain afterward he tried to fight her away and Chameleon had rotated her chair to prevent Onyx to have it difficult to remove his staff off it. “That’s not fair, you have four legs,” The hero complained making Chameleon smirk, then Onyx looked down and moved his leg to try to put her down, but he was pushed away towards the floor, afterward he threw the chair aside and saw Chameleon jump down at him and Onyx got up in the air with the help of his staff and landed on the ground behind Chameleon’s back, then knocked her down on the ground.

“Stay here” Onyx ordered placing his staff over Chameleon’s back, then he heard from the other side of the room a voice then saw Ladybug come out of the restroom.

“Is that the supervillain?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from the superhero, which shrieked as Chameleon removed his staff making Onyx lose his balance, then she got up and grabbed him tight on his arms.

“Hey!” Onyx complained pushing the villain on the legs with his foot, followed by her pulling him over a table making him fall down, then she got over it and pressed him against the ground. “Get off me!” Onyx ordered, then Ladybug threw her yo-yo to catch Chameleon, then she pulled her off him, letting her sit on the ground.

“Thank you,” Onyx said looking around Chameleon’s male body to look for a place, where the akuma could have hide.

“Check his earrings on the ears,” Ladybug stated earning a nod from the superhero which reached both his hands on Chameleon’s ears to grab them, then Chameleon bite Onyx on his arm shrieking him, which glared annoyed at the superhero.

“I just want to take off your earrings!” Onyx complained followed by the smirking villain press her lips on Onyx’s lips shrieking him and turning her into a copy of him, while the real Onyx felt down unconscious.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ladybug complained, then she shrieked as Chameleon managed to stretch the yo-yo around her and jump out landing in front of the sleeping superhero.

“Your new friend needs to be less distracted” Chameleon joked, then jumped towards Ladybug with her staff and Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab Onyx’s staff and battle with the villain with the staffs.

“Ladybug! I’m here!” Carapace announced entering the restaurant.

“Quick! Take Onyx out of here!” Ladybug ordered. “Chameleon can’t take his miraculous away,” Ladybug got hit by Chameleon’s staff making her growl, which used hers to hurt Chameleon too, then she swung it to take her down as Carapace pulled Onyx out of the restaurant walking the sidewalk up to the alley and went deeper into the alley and sat him up against the corner of a wall and a container.

“I’ll be right back,” Carapace announced, then ran back at the restaurant to encounter Onyx’s doppelganger fly across the room moving her baton towards Carapace shrieking him, which quickly took out his shield to block her attack causing her to bounce away flying towards Ladybug crashing her down. “Ladybug!” Carapace shouted, then saw Ladybug shake her head and before she looked up at Chameleon the villain gave Ladybug a kiss on her lips causing her to blush. Chameleon took now Ladybug’s form, then Carapace ran towards Chameleon and pushed her off Ladybug with his shield making the supervillain smirk.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, boy,” Chameleon mentioned making Carapace frown. “What? Did you just lose your voice?”

“I’m doing this for a good cause, Alya,” Carapace whispered under his breath, then he grabbed Chameleon on her face to kiss her afterward she transformed into Carapace, while the real turtle-themed superhero fell down on the ground and Ladybug slowly got up to spot her friend on the floor.

“Carapace?” Ladybug asked, then Chameleon looked down at her with a smirk, then Ladybug grabbed a chair by its leg and threw it towards Chameleon causing her to trip over Carapace and fall on the ground. Ladybug grabbed another chair, then watched Chameleon ran out to the streets at the same moment Onyx showed up farther from the entrance and broke the restaurant’s window with his staff landing in the hall of the building. “Onyx, you just missed Chameleon disguised as Carapace!” Ladybug warned watching Onyx look out seeing the villain salute at her and leave making Ladybug groan.

“I’m so sorry Ladybug. I didn’t know, that this was Chameleon,” Onyx apologized dropping his cat ears, slowly seeing Ladybug feel sorry for the newbie.

“I’m sorry too. You couldn’t guess after what happened, that she was him now,” Ladybug responded placing her hand on his shoulder.

“What will be about Carapace?” Onyx asked looking down at the superhero, then Ladybug went to the reception and took out a pen and a block, then wrote down a note on it and placed it inside Carapace’s hands. “What did you write?”

“If he’s awake, we’re still looking for Chameleon,” Ladybug explained. “Onyx, we got no time to lose, follow Chameleon and I will look for someone to assist us during the pursuit,”

“Sure, I’m on it!” Onyx announced running out of the restaurant, then Ladybug threw up her yo-yo to activate her lucky charm.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted receiving a red-colored compass, which almost stung her with the end on her pulse making her flinch her teeth. “Woah if this had been a knife instead, that would have hurt,” Ladybug mentioned looking at it wondering, what she should do with it. “I think I know, who I’ll pick for this mission,” Ladybug told herself smiling.


	11. Chameleon - Continuation

****Chapter** ** ****1** ** ****1** **

Nathaniel sat in the art classroom working on his comic, while his friend Alix worked on a wall with her graffiti can making a red bird on it.

Nathaniel growled and grabbed the rubber on his table again, then erased the wheel he was drawing on the comic.

“Are you having an art block?” Alix asked watching Nathaniel try to draw the wheel again.

“It’s the 10th time I didn’t draw the wheel well. I usually use my compass to make it, but I’ve forgotten it in my room,”

“Oh, why don’t you continue on another part of the comic?” Alix asked making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know how to move further. I only had this idea in mind,” Nathaniel said grabbing his coke can to drink from then frowned as he noticed it was empty. “Alix do you want a soda?”

“Peach flavor, please” Alix answered earning a nod from Nathaniel, which got up and walked out of the classroom walking up at the cafeteria, where a few students sat doing their homework. Nathaniel got to the end of the cafeteria, where he encountered Mr. D’Argencourt sitting together with his fencing students showing them on a tablet a video about a tournament, and Nathaniel stopped at the vending machine looking at the clip the teacher was showing.

“This is how Tomoe Tsurugi defeated the glamorous Jeffrey Johnson,” Mr. D’Argencourt told seeing most of the students look at Kagami, which got a little embarrassed at seeing all paying attention to her.

Nathaniel took out a five euro bill from his pockets and shove the bill into the machine and pressed a number on it to see the machine drop down one can then he pressed another number watching the second can get pulled forward dropping down into the container of the machine. Nathaniel looked at the snack corner, then took another bill out of his trouser and inserted it into the machine to pick out a red-colored chocolate bag watching it get stuck on the edge of the drill. Nathaniel frowned his face, then began to move on the vending machine trying to get his snack down the machine.

“Mr. Kurtzberg, could you please stop shaking on the machine? This is the third time this month someone damaged it,”

“My snack got stuck” Nathaniel complained, then the teacher nodded.

“I’ll check it out later Nathaniel. My students are here,”

“I’m going back to the art class,” Nathaniel announced walking back across the cafeteria out, then he heard a sound and looked behind him and around him appeared Ladybug’s yo-yo, which caught Nathaniel and pulled him up at the roof of the schoolhouse causing him to yell.

“Ahhhhhhhhh…...”

Ladybug dropped Nathaniel on the roof, then looked down at him a little shocked about the drop.

“I’m sorry if I was a little harsh, I hope I didn’t interrupt you in anything” Ladybug apologized making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“I….got some drinks” Nathaniel mentioned holding the two cans up, then looked at Ladybug’s hands to see, she had one compass in her hands. “Where did you get that compass from?” Nathaniel asked watching Ladybug hand it out to him. “How did you know I needed one?”

“I didn’t, but I need your help,” Ladybug said taking a silver-colored bracelet to show it to Nathaniel making him wide his eyes.

“Is that a….a….miraculous?” The redhead asked earning a smile from the superheroine.

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I will give you the miraculous of the snake, which grants you the power of Second Chance. Can I trust you with it?” Ladybug asked earning an excited nod from the redhead.

“I will do anything to help you and the others. I promise,” Nathaniel responded accepting the miraculous, which he placed around his wrist, then in front of him appeared the kwami, which inhabits the miraculous and smiled at Nathaniel.

“Good afternoon, I’m Sass and I’ll be your kwami for the next time,” Sass introduced himself.

“I’m Nathaniel,” The redhead introduced to the kwami. “How uh do I become a superhero?”

“It’s easy” Sass hissed. “All you need to say is, Sass, scales slither,”

“Okay…..Sass, scales slither,” Nathaniel repeated activating his miraculous to transform him into a snake-themed superhero, which consisted of a simple suit with red-colored boots, black legs and a diversity large spaces colored in the same colors and a thinner yellow loop going around each end making it resemble Coral snakes. His hair turned raven, besides his bangs, which earned a darker red tune and they were now brushed aside allowing him to have a better sight. “Woah!” Nathaniel announced then looked at the window to see his reflection, then passed his hands along his black mask noticing golden linings around his eyes. “Is this how I really look like?”

“Apparently” Ladybug answered shrugging her shoulders. “I was expecting you would be green or a similar coloring,”  
“And who are we following?” Nathaniel asked.

“Chameleon,” Ladybug answered. “Everyone she kisses, she takes that person’s identity and uses it to outsmart others. At the moment, she managed to get Carapace’s and now she’s somewhere out in Paris. We have to find out, who she is now and how to find her,”

“That sounds harder than it looks,”

“That’s why I came here to get you. With the second chance, you can use it as much as it is needed and we will catch her,”

“That sounds relieving,”

“Yes now follow me,” Ladybug asked placing her arm around Nathaniel’s back making him swallow hard in embarrassment at how the superheroine grabbed him, then with her yo-yo, she swung up at the roof with the superhero, then looked down at the houses around the school seeing everything was normal. Ladybug’s yo-yo beeped, then she took it out to see Onyx was calling her and she accepted the video call to see him stand on the top of a house.

“Ladybug, I’ve witnessed Chameleon took the shape of a blue-haired teenage girl. I keep following her, meet me at the Louvre,”

“We’re on it, Onyx,” Ladybug answered putting her yo-yo back. “I think Kagami’s identity was now stolen,”

“Wow, I wonder how Chameleon got here so quick,”

“What do you mean?” Ladybug asked watching Nathaniel point down at the school.

“She was there with the fencing class,” The snake-themed superhero answered. “Or is there another one?”

“Never mind, let’s meet Onyx at the Louvre and check it out,” Ladybug announced jumping down off the building, then she looked up at Nathaniel, which looked down at the ground then he jumped off the building landing on his feet with a surprised face.

“Don’t worry, the landings aren’t as painful as they seem in the first glance,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the red-dressed superhero, then the two ran together on the streets heading to the bridge, which leads to the Notre Dame.

  
  


Later the two heroes arrived at the ferris wheel near the museum, then Ladybug spotted on the right side of a road, houses and on top of it she spotted Onyx running on and looking to the other side of the houses, then Ladybug touched the newbie on the shoulder and pointed up at Onyx, then together the two ran along the road towards the houses, farther behind the houses was a crossroad with a road passing beside the house and a bridge leading to another part of the city, therefore on the crossroad appeared Mireille Caquette running across the road to the other side hiding behind the next row of houses.

“Follow the route she took, I’m coming from above” Ladybug ordered earning a nod from the red-dressed superhero and Ladybug threw her yo-yo up at the rain gutter of the house to swing up at the house and follow the girl from up the house.

“Great to see you again,” Onyx said earning a smile from the heroine, then he widened his eyes as he saw the girl ran into a professional school, where he saw several people at the window talking with each other. “Uhm Ladybug, we’ve got a problem,” Onyx mentioned pointing down at Mireille disappearing into the house, then the two stopped at the edge of the building and looked at each other.

“Okay, any ideas?” Ladybug asked watching Onyx shrug his shoulders and look down at the school. Onyx heard a car growl, then he looked down at the streets to see the snake-themed superhero jump towards a trash can as a wide car drove to the wrong lane to park on a free parking spot in front of a minivan.

“Is that Viperion’s successor?” Onyx asked earning a nod from Ladybug, then Onyx jumped down on the ground landing on his four to encounter the new superhero. “You’re okay?” Onyx asked followed by Ladybug land next to him to help the boy up. 

“I’m fine,” The newbie responded looking back at the driver leave the car, then walk towards the house.

“What’s your name? Do you already have one?” Onyx asked watching the superhero shrug his shoulders.

“Not yet” The snake-themed superhero responded. “How are you planning to go in there?”

“I may have an idea,” Ladybug pointed out, then placed her hand on Onyx’s shoulder. “Can you go in there and act like yourself or something?”

“Yes but how exactly?”

“Make a conversation with them, ask them anything, the point is just to find out if Chameleon took the identity of someone else or not. Don’t worry, Nathani…..erm…..,”

“Oh name….well…..uh…..”Nathaniel started looking around him and look back at the black vehicle of the man who overdrove him almost before, then he looked back at the heroine. “Super Snake,”

“Super Snake?” Ladybug asked bewildered.

“It was the first name that came into my head,”

“By just looking at that car?” Ladybug asked watching Onyx look at the car and see the words written on the side panel of the car. “Oh now I got it,”

“Alright, I see what I can do” Onyx answered walking towards the entrance of the building to encounter major of the people talk with each other unaware of Onyx’s appearance. He shrugged his shoulder, then moved forwards approaching a group of girls, which were chatting together loud, then one of the girls screamed as she saw Onyx and half of the group threw themselves at Onyx’s arms to hug him. “Woah!”

“What are you doing here at this party?” One of the girls asked.

“Have you been attending this school before?” The second girl asked tipping on his bell watching him shake his head.

“No, I just came here out of curiosity. Wondering what’s going on here,” Onyx answered. “How come no one has invited me to?” Onyx asked jokingly.

“We’re celebrating our passing from the first part of our exams. Will you stay with us for a while?” The third girl asked. “We’d love to get to know our city’s new superhero”

“A bit won’t hurt,” Onyx answered, then the first girl whistled with her fingers to call the attention of the other students around the room.

“Hey the new superhero Onyx is here to party with us!” The girl shouted, then more students approached the superhero and began to take pictures.

  
  


On the outside Ladybug and Super Snake observed the situation, then Super Nathan noticed Ladybug seemed a little worried and he tapped carefully on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m a little worried, that our plan might fail,” Ladybug mentioned watching Super Nathan shake his head.

“But…..You have always made it out of everything, right?”

“Yes I did, but you know someone who’s really good at blending into places like Chameleon, makes things really harder and I’m afraid we might fail,”

“I can always use my miraculous and bring us back,”

“I know Super Snake. I don’t want to make you feel anxious or bad too,”

“It’s okay. You didn’t mean to” Super Snake responded gazing along with Ladybug from afar the situation, then saw Onyx move along the room to another group, then a guy in the group began to laugh and the second one grabbed his tail, then spoke to the first one making the group laugh and Onyx frown his face.

“Do you think those guys would find us ridiculous in our super suits?” Super Snake asked making Ladybug shake her.

“Looks aren’t important,” Ladybug commented watching Onyx get away from the guys and walk further into the hall staying out of sight of the two superheroes. “Where did he go?”

“Good question,” Super Snake asked, then Ladybug threw her yo-yo up to summon her lucky charm, then she received a rubber band making her wide her eyes along with Super Snake.

“A rubber band?” Both asked looking at the red band, then she looked into the house and analyzed at the end the button of the fire alarm, then she looked around and she looked at the rubber band, then the trashcan. Afterward, she looked at Super Snake and the door of the building and she figured out, what she could use the rubber for.

“Super Snake hold the door up for me,” Ladybug asked earning a nod from the superhero, which held it open for her and looked at the girl search through the trash can for something, afterward she took out a empty soda bottle and removed the cap of it and placed the rubber on her index and middle finger and pulled it back with the cap and aimed at the fire alarm across the room. “And shot!” Ladybug released the cap, which flew across the room and it hit the button to turn on the fire alarm shrieking the persons.

“Very well,” Super Snake complimented, then stepped back and waited for the people to react.

“Great, maybe this helps us to find Chameleon faster,” Ladybug stated stepping beside to let the students ran out of the building, then Super Snake looked into the room to see a couple of students looking around on what happened.

“Girls, please get out of here, I will check it out, where it burns,” Onyx stated watching fewer girls obey the superhero and a blonde girl touched Onyx on the shoulder and pointed at the entrance to a small cafeteria, then he followed her making Super Nathan frown wondering, why the girl asked Onyx to follow her.

“Don’t worry dear citizens, we’ve got everything under control,” Ladybug announced entering into the house followed by Super Snake, which looked at Onyx disappearing with the girl into the cafeteria.

“I think we should check the…..”Super Nathan began, then a girl ran out of the restroom towards the group of girls packing her on the shoulder.

“Jeanne lies unconscious in the restrooms,” The brunette female warned making the girl furrow her eyebrows.

“But Jeanne is there with the superhero?” The friend responded making Ladybug wide her eyes.

“Super Snake, activate your second chance” The bug-themed superheroine commanded watching Super Snake slide the black-colored head on the miraculous back.

“Second chance!” Super Snake announced, then Ladybug ran into the cafeteria followed by Super Snake and both encountered Onyx bow down to take a closer look at the interior of the oven and the girl took the opportunity to jump at Onyx’ back causing him to fall down, so she could lie over him and grabbed the hero on his hand to try to take the miraculous.

“Pull it forth!” Ladybug shouted watching Super Snake push it back to bring them back in time.

“Second chance!” Super Snake announced, then Ladybug ran into the cafeteria followed by Super Snake, and both encountered Onyx bow down to take a closer look at the interior of the oven.

“Chameleon is behind you!” Ladybug and Super Snake shouted making Onyx wide his eyes and look up at the girl which jumped onto his arms and pressed her lips on his cheeks to obtain his identity again.

“Second chance!” Super Snake shouted reversing back several seconds before, where he and Ladybug ran into the cafeteria both encountering Onyx bow down to take a closer look at the interior of the oven.

“Chameleon is behind you!” Super Snake shouted seeing Onyx look back at the girl, then he jumped aside watching the girl land on the floor and he grabbed the girl on her arms, then waited for Ladybug and Super Snake to approach and bow down next to her. Ladybug removed the earrings of the girl’s ears, then showed them to Super Snake, which grabbed them and looked at Ladybug which nodded then he dropped them on the ground and broke them with his feet to release the akuma for Ladybug to catch it.

“Enough evil-doing for today, little akuma,”

Moments later Ladybug restored with her miraculous healing light everything back and watched the blonde girl turn back into the Italian exchange student Lila Rossi.

“Lila?” Super Nathan and Onyx asked at the same time surprised at the reveal.

“I see you didn’t take my offer serious as I thought,” Ladybug mentioned seeing Lila look down at the ground.

“What offer?” Onyx asked making Ladybug groan at his curiosity.

“Do I really have to tell you that?” Ladybug asked.

“Well, you don’t have to unless it doesn’t have anything to do with that scene with Shape Shifter. It isn’t, right?” Onyx asked.

“You know……..I’ve seen a long time ago a video of her of how she and I were friends cause I saved her life once. That thing was a lie and I…..called her out for it…..in….the grossest way possible,” Ladybug explained making Onyx look a little unimpressed at her story.

“Okay I know lying is a bad thing. You were also lying too about that with Shape Shifter, but why did you do it in….the grossest way possible?”

“I stalked her behind her back and heard how she told Adrien Agreste, that she was a superhero and I couldn’t stand how she was moving on him like that, so I appeared and yelled at her right in front of him, so he would know what type of…..girl she was….no offense,” Ladybug replied with a small glance at the brunette girl, which frowned at her last words.

“Okay I know that this is in the past and all, but why did you have to be that rude?” Onyx questioned. “I know what she did was wrong, but why would you yell at her? That’s ten times worse, as it sounds,”

“I know this was wrong, mostly I didn’t know her to be judging her right at the start,” Ladybug admitted. “After her second akumatization I have apologized to her again and I believed it was fine,”

“Was it?” Onyx asked looking down at Lila, which shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m not 100% satisfied with what she did in the past. She could have done it in private or told him the other way around,” Lila mentioned watching Onyx look at Ladybug, which frowned at her partner.

“On which side are you?” Ladybug asked surprised placing her hands on her hips looking at the Chinese descendant superhero.

“I’m being as neutral as possible to you two. You both did a mistake, end of the story,” Onyx mentioned. “I already know you’re 15, Ladybug, but I’m just trying to make you see your mistakes,”

“I know those were mistakes, but they’re now in the past,”

“Ladybug is 15 years old only?” Lila asked surprised. “I always thought you were a little older like 18,”

“To be clear, most of us are teens. So are Onyx and Super Snake,”

“I thought you were older, but you just looked younger as Alya said in her Ladyblog,” Super Snake pointed out.

“This was just to hide my identity. You have to lie anyway if it comes to hiding your identity from someone,” Ladybug added, then her miraculous began to beep. “Sorry guys I need to go before I transform back. Tell Carapace, everything over,” Ladybug asked, then ran off and took up at the roof with the help of her yo-yo.

“So…...you got akumatized because….erm….you were caught lying?” Onyx asked, then Lila handed him out her smartphone and she showed him messages from various students and a few classmates.

Onyx took the smartphone then checked the messages to see, the major part of them were hate messages and rude comments towards what happened, which Onyx continued to look through while she sat down on the ground with her arms around her legs.

“Are people bullying her?” Super Snake asked earning a nod from the older superhero.

“I’d say so. People here are being very rude,” Onyx mentioned. “Look uhm…..this will take time until it gets better for you, but if I were you I would try to speak to all at about your lies, tell them you’re sorry and explain why you did all this,” Onyx suggested earning a nod from Super Snake.

“Yes that could work out,” The snake-themed hero agreed.

“Yes, but I don’t think they will all forgive me that fast or at all,”

“Not everyone will forgive you, but maybe those who forgive you may understand you and want to help you out,” Onyx mentioned. “For some reason, you must have lied…..attention, love, fright…..,”

“Well, I didn’t want to hurt anyone in the first place. I just wanted to have as many friends as possible,” Lila explained. “This is like the first place that people get along so well. Even the jerks here are likable, I don’t know why,”

“Maybe you should only have one or two friends,” Super Snake suggested. “Friends, that like you for who you are, not because you have a lot of friends or are like Adrien Agreste,”

“Yeah I will try tomorrow to talk to my class,” Lila mentioned getting up with the help of Onyx, which gave her back the smartphone.

“You can ask Miss Bustier for help. She sure will be happy to help you,” Super Snake suggested making Lila furrow her eyebrows.

“How do you know I attend Miss Bustier’s class?” Lila asked making Super Snake shut his eyes up in shock.

“Uhm…...I’ve heard she was the nicest teacher,” Super Snake answered, then his miraculous began to beep, shrieking Super Snake which ran off leaving Onyx back with Lila.

“Uh bye?”

“Bummer I was supposed to ask him for training,” Onyx mentioned, then looked back at Lila, which stored her smartphone back. “You think you can handle it?” Onyx asked earning a shoulder shrug of the girl. “Don’t worry, it will go fine,” Onyx promised the girl, which nodded and Onyx took out his staff and catapulted himself up at the roof of the building making Lila smile a little comforted at Onyx’s encouragement towards her.


	12. First Steps

** **Chapter** ** ** **1** ** ** **2** **

At night Onyx sat on the top of the Trocadero admiring the Eiffel tower in front of him while he waited for the other superheroes to show up.

From behind the building appeared Ladybug jumping up with the help of her yo-yo up at the roof, then walked towards the raven-haired superhero and sat down next to him.

“Good evening,” Ladybug greeted the tall boy. “Carapace went to get Super Snake, so we four can practice,”

“Hi” Onyx greeted. “That sounds good,”

“Onyx?” Ladybug inquired looking up at the brown-eyed superhero, that was looking at the tall tower. Onyx rolled his eyes at the blue-haired superheroine waiting for her to continue, what she was going to say. “Do you have anything more to tell me since that coincidence with Lila and what happened a long while ago?”

“Not that I know. Did I miss something?”

“I don’t know. I thought something was missing,”

“No, but I hope you didn’t take my criticism really hard. I just wanted to help you,”

“Well thank you. I’m glad, that you’re helping me more out than I have expected,” Ladybug thanked making Onyx smile.

“I’m giving my best. I’m happy I’m not being a total failure or anything,”

“You’ve done it well so far,” Ladybug commented, then widened her eyes as she remembered something. “Oh shoot. You know, what I forgot?” Ladybug asked watching Onyx shake his head. “I haven’t done with anyone of you the fist bump as I used to do it with Cat Noir and the others,”

“Oh,” Onyx answered then held his fist up in the air, making Ladybug smile.

“We can do that afterward, if you don’t mind,” Ladybug answered, then she saw at the stairs Carapace arrive along with Super Snake, then she got up and looked down at Onyx, which had done the same.

“What’s the first thing we’re going to train?” Onyx asked watching Ladybug ponder for a moment.

“Jumping,” Ladybug answered making Onyx frown.

“Again?”

“What? Is the kitty bored in getting the same task again?”

“I was expecting something else, I practiced my jumps the other day very well, could Cat Noir do this?” Onyx asked falling on his back towards the ground extending his staff to bounce on the floor and diagonally flew towards Carapace and Super Snake, which managed to step aside to let Onyx fall on the ground.

“Yes, but he landed on his feet,” Ladybug joked watching Carapace help the raven-haired boy up. “Come on guys, if you do well I might pick out something else for us to practice,” Ladybug stated jumping down on the ground to watch the heroes walk down, then she smiled at seeing Carapace ruffle Onyx’s hair playfully when they got the stairs down.

  
  


The next morning Kagami’s vehicle arrived in front of the school, then the blue-haired girl left the vehicle and walked towards the entrance of the school to encounter her new friend Yi standing there looking at her arrival.

“Morning,” Kagami greeted the girl. “How are you?”

“Morning,” Yi greeted. “I’m okay,”

“Did you sleep well?” The Japanese girl questioned watching Yi shrug her shoulders. “Did you have any bad dream about what happened?”

“Perhaps, but I don’t remember it,” Yi answered earning a short nod of the girl.

“Don’t you want to talk with me about your father’s…...disappearance?” Kagami asked, then her smartphone began to ring, which she ignored making Yi look down at her jacket.

“Why don’t you attend it?” The Chinese girl asked wondering, why her friend didn’t want to attend the call.

“I’m talking with you. The person can try later again, if he or she wants,” Kagami answered.

“Please, attend it, we don’t need to talk about it,” Yi answered watching Kagami took her smartphone out while looking at Yi a little disappointed, then she saw on her display Adrien Agreste’s face realizing he was trying to video call her. Kagami pressed the green icon to attend the call and she saw Adrien sitting in the cafeteria with a plate with two waffles on it.

_“Good morning Kagami,” Adrien greeted the girl making her smile a little._

“Morning Adrien. I wasn’t expecting a call from you,”

_“I’ve heard about the upcoming tournament in November and I remembered how you talked to me how important it would be for you to win it,”_ Adrien explained earning a nod from Kagami.

“It really would,” Kagami answered. “It’s so bad you can’t be here with us,”

_“Well, I might be there too, if I make it to the fencing academy here in London. So far I know, they don’t have space for me,”_

“Oh, I feel sad for you,”

_“I’ve been thinking today at P.E to ask the teacher if he wouldn’t mind to give me a chance to show my skills,”_

“If you do it as good as you did it here, he surely will want to have you in his team. I’m certain about that,”

_“I will give it a try” Adrien announced giving the girl a thumb up. “Are you alone there at the moment?”_

“Oh no Yi is here. A new girl, that joined the school a short while ago,” Kagami responded turning aside to notice Yi wasn’t standing there next to her anymore. “Uh she was here,”

_“Huh, is she shy?_ ” Adrien asked watching Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“You know, her father passed away a few weeks ago. He passed away before her family moved to Paris,”

_“Oh, that’s terrible. What happened to him?”_

“That’s the biggest question in my mind. I haven’t managed to make her talk about it,”

_“Well, you can’t force her thought,”_

“I know,” Kagami answered looking around the court trying to spot her friend. “How is school going so far? Found any new friends or anything special?”

_“Just my roommate William and some Italian guy named Kio,” Adrien responded, then he looked over Kagami’s shoulder to recognize Jin running into the school court, confusing both fencing partners as they saw Jin head towards the stairs._

“Jin, what’s all the hustle and bustle?” Kagami asked loud watching the boy stop at the stairs.

“I forgot to finish my chemistry homework,” Jin pointed out, then ran stairs up making Kagami look at Adrien, which shrugged his shoulders.

  
  


Jin made it to the first floor, then encountered Chloé sitting in front of the classroom using her smartphone to surf through her social media.

“Good morning, have you seen Mrs. Mendeleiev?” Jin asked looking at the blonde girl, which shrugged her shoulders.

“She’s probably in the lounge with the other teachers,” Chloé answered watching Jin sit down next to her taking out his pen, afterward he took out a book opening it on a page, then he began to read the first part of the page.

“Are you good at chemistry?” Chloé asked watching Jin answer the first question.

“Most of the topics we’re having currently at the school I have already had. That’s why it looks for me like a piece of cake now,”

“I’m not very good at the subjects from Mrs. Mendeleiev and at the precise moment, there is no one out there, that is good at or the ones that are aren’t really……..good towards me,”

“You’re asking me for help?” Jin asked looking at Chloé raising his left eyebrow.

“Yeah I know, what you’re thinking….why is this mean girl asking me for help? Can’t she get into someone else’s skin rather than me?”

“Uh no. Just surprised someone two classes lower asks me for help,”

“Are you calling me dumb?” Chloé asked annoyed at Jin’s comment.

“No, no, no. I didn’t mean that. I’m meaning, that you’re in the 10th grade while I’m in the 12th,”

“But you look smarter and wiser than anyone else. I just need someone to help me understand my homework” Chloé added. “I can’t stand it when Mrs. Mendeleiev shouts at me saying when I don’t pay attention,”

“Alright and when do you have to give up that homework?” Jin asked.

“At 11 am” Chloé responded. “If possible we can do it in the break together,”

“Good, just bring your homework with you and I’ll help you out” Jin decreed. “And I’m not going to write for you. You have to do that, then that’s how you learn it,”

“Duh of course. Do I look like someone, that would ask someone to do the homework for me? That’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Chloé stated making Jin chuckle.

“Uh of course not,” Jin answered ironically, then continued on his homework and Chloé got up and left the boy alone. Plagg looked out of the pocket of Jin’s shirt to look at Jin’s homework.

“Wow if you manage to make her do her own homework you deserve a piece of cheesecake,” Plagg mentioned making Jin shake his head.

“Did you really think she could make me do that?” Jin asked earning a nod from Plagg, making Jin laugh. “You’re nuts,” Jin commented, then felt someone touch him on his back shrieking him and he looked back to see Yi shriek at his reaction.

“Whoa…..it’s just you Yi….man….I’ve forgotten to do my homework and I was trying to move forwards on them before you know…...” Jin explained moving his fingers like a zipper on his neck. “I’m done,”

“Funny, I don’t remember you used to talk to yourself when doing homework,” Yi mentioned making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“Yeah, you know….sometimes it helps myself out of it. Sorry, it probably sounds strange, right?” Jin asked making Yi shrug her shoulders. “How’s Paris going so far for you?”

“It’s okay for now,”

“Are the akuma things a little different for you?” Jin asked. “You know as they happen often here?”

“I haven’t had anything yet with a superhero or an akuma,” Yi mentioned. “Just seen them on videos,”

“Yeah…...and out of the superheroes, who do you like more?” Jin asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t have any favorite,” Yi answered. “Now mostly as there are newer ones according to the newspaper,”

“Yes right, but…..what do you think about the new superhero Onyx?”

“What’s with him?”

“Isn’t he cool?” Jin asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

“I guess so,” Yi answered. “I can’t tell that without knowing them,”

“Wow, I finally could talk with you a little,” Jin stated smiling at the girl, which rolled her eyes down embarrassed. “Hey come on, that’s a good thing Yi. You can’t have your mouth shut for the rest of your life,”

“Yes I know,” Yi whispered placing her hand on her elbow. “I just don’t well….,” Yi stopped unsure about what to say next, then Jin looked sad and noticed on the stairs the student from the other day Lila appear looking around, then she saw Jin with Yi and she made her way towards the two childhood friends.

“Good morning, can I have a word with you?” The brunette asked watching Jin look at Yi, which nodded.

“Move on,”

“I came here to apologize for lying yesterday about having seen the superheroes fight at the Champs de Mars,”

“Oh uh well…...I was a jerk too. I shouldn’t have insisted on questioning you about that scene. It’s now because of me everyone….well…..dislike you and…...you were akumatized…..,”

“How do you know about that?” Lila asked surprised making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“Well…..it somehow went into my ears and the superheroes were out in the city…..I assumed something was going on,”  
“Well, you heard right then. I need to get into the class, hopefully, Miss Bustier is in there,”

“Okay,” Jin replied watching the girl walk to her classroom, then stop at the entrance and back off away from it, making Jin tilt his head. “Something wrong?”

“I can’t go alone in there,” Lila mentioned making Jin frown and look into the class to see a few students present.

“Is Yi in your class?” Jin asked watching Lila shake her head and Yi walked behind them heading to another classroom. “Okay, who do you think is the kindest person in the class?”

“Rose,” Lila answered and Jin looked into the classroom, then looked back at Lila. “How does she look like?”

“She usually wears a pink dress,” Lila stated watching Jin glance into the classroom.

“Alix is here and Chloé. How about the boys, we have the tan-skinned boy with the headphones, the Vietnamese athlete, the gamer boy and the big guy with the skull shirt,“

„I think I better wait,“ Lila stated seeing Myléne appear along with Alya, which noticed Lila, then Alya frowned ignoring the girl entering into the classroom.

„Okay, just wait here for Miss Bustier and tell what‘s going on,“ Jin stated getting back to his homework, then Lila sighed watching the boy sit down to work on his homework.

The school bell rang, making Jin groan and got up to walk away while continuing writing on his book, then Lila stepped closer to the railing and opened her messenger bag searching through her stuff as major of the students from the current floor were making their way to the classrooms, then Lila took a ripped sheet out from the inside of a book and looked at it.

Later almost all students had gotten into their classroom, except for Lila, which waited on the outside for the class teacher, which soon appeared walking along with Mr. Hébert the class teacher of Marc and Yi‘s class. Miss Bustier noticed Lila on the outside waiting, the stopped by the brunette girl.

„Why are you not in the classroom? The lessons have started“ Miss Bustier spoke earning a nod from Lila.

„Yes, I know that Miss Bustier,“ Lila responded. „I‘ve been akumatized yesterday night because I couldn‘t handle my comrades insulting me for my mistakes…..The superheroes suggested me to talk to everyone, why I had been lying all this time and…..I still haven‘t figured out why I‘m doing that, I just know I do it,“

„You must have an adequate reason you‘ve done that. But confronting your classmates and facing the mistakes you made is a great start,” Miss Buster responded. “I'll be happy to help you out, when you need me,” 

“Thanks,” Lila responded, then Miss Bustier walked into the classroom greeting the children, then she looked out noticing Lila was still on the outside. Miss Buster smiled, then Lila slowly entered into the classroom, making all the students frown at seeing her enter into the classroom. 

“Lila asked me if I could give her five minutes to tell everyone, what happened the other day and I decided to give her that time to talk,” Miss Bustier answered, then a crumped up paper flew across the room shrieking Lila, which bowed down with her hands over her head and the paper landed on the ground.

“Kim?” Miss Bustier asked sternly crossing her arms looking at the sporty guy.

“What?” Kim answered. “I didn’t do anything?” 

M iss Bustier rolled her eyes and looked down at Lila, which stepped forward to her class, then she heard someone cry making Miss Bustier ran to the door, then cross her arms as she saw Marinette lying on the ground, while Luka sat next to her confused at what happened.

“Marinette stay here in the class for the next five minutes. Afterward, I send you to the principal’s office for your late arrival,” Miss Bustier announced watching Marinette get up along with Luka, which gave her her bag pack earning a smile. Miss Bustier walked back into the classroom along with Marinette, then suddenly a rubber flew across the room shrieking Marinette and it landed in her mouth causing her to choke, shrieking Miss Bustier and the entire class.

“Oh oh,” Miss Bustier peeped, then Luka had looked into the classroom bewildered seeing Marinette was in trouble, then he ran into the room and wrapped his hands around her forming his right hand into a fist holding them under Marinette’s breast, then he began to thrust with the hands against her inward and onward several times until she spits the rubber out at the ground. Marinette began to cough then Miss Bustier took from the lavatory her water glass to give it to the blue-haired girl.

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Miss Bustier asked earning a nod from the girl, which accepted the drink afterward Luka took the rubber from the ground and showed it to Miss Bustier.

“This was in her mouth,” Luka said looking around the rubber to encounter Max’s name on it. “It’s from Max,”

“Kim!” Miss Bustier hissed looking at the Vietnamese boy, which grinned embarrassedly at what happened. “You’re going to the principal’s office, afterward!” 

“You’re okay, Marinette?” Luka asked earning a nod from the girl, then he placed his arm around her, then she gave him a tight hug, followed by the older boy embracing her. “Don’t worry, everything is fine,”

“Thank you, Luka,” Marinette answered, then the two heard a noise of a camera and they looked at Alya holding her smartphone with the camera towards them.

“It’s for science,” Alya joked making Luka chuckle, while Marinette turned red of embarrassment. 

“I need to go back to the class. I’m going to Mrs. Mendeleiev” Luka mentioned earning a nod from Marinette, which took her arms off Luka.

“I’ll tell her about your deed, so she’s aware you had a reason to be late,” Miss Bustier mentioned earning a nod from the raven-haired boy.

“See you later,” Luka stated leaving the classroom, followed by closing the door behind them.

“Wow that boy is really cute, too bad his clothing is trash,” Chloé mentioned making Miss Bustier shake her head amused at Chloé’s comment.

“Juleka, you didn’t tell me your brother knew how to do the Heimlich” Kim joked looking down at Miss Bustier, which still was angry at his deed, then Kim crossed his arms and closed his mouth to be quiet.

“You know Marinette could have choked on it and die,” Miss Bustier mentioned earning a nod from Kim, which looked down disappointed. “Okay and I hope this incident will make you think twice before you throw something around to hurt someone,” Miss Bustier said, then she gave Lila the sign to speak and she looked around at her classmates and gulped before she began.

“Well, you all found out yesterday, that major of the things I’ve told you about me weren’t all…..correct. I don’t know why I have been lying all this time. Fact, I’ve been doing this for as long as I can remember….I didn’t want to hurt you guys like that. I just wanted to have friends, just like everyone else. Nowhere it’s easy to find friends, mostly when everyone already has their own friends or group. Same it was here. I heard how everyone here idolized Ladybug and gushed about how amazing she was, mostly Alya as she was the first person I met and couldn’t stop talking about how cool she was. I wasn’t expecting she would believe me what I was going to tell her, but she somehow believed it. I made up, that I and Ladybug were best friends and it got worse as she told me how many likes and views it gave her, that’s when I meet almost the rest of you and began to question me about my life and I felt that if I’d say the truth about my actual life people wouldn’t be interested in befriending me, that why I told you all about knowing Prince Ali, Basielberg, Jagged and all that,” 

Kim raised his arm up in the air, then Miss Bustier pointed at him so he could speak to the class.

„What‘s the difference between your lies and your….real life? Didn‘t you say your parents were diplomats or was that a lie too?“

„My parents are diplomats. That‘s so far the only true thing I‘ve told at the start,“

„What about the part of traveling around the world and all that?“ Alix asked. „Was that a lie too?“

„Just certain countries I‘ve mentioned. The only countries I have really been were the United States, Canada, Switzerland, Sweden, Italy, and Spain,“ Lila added, then Rose lifted her hand up in the air, waving crazily.

„What about your parents assisting Prince Ali‘s family with the environment? Was that a lie too?“ Rose asked earning a nod from Lila, which felt sorry for Rose knowing that meant a lot to the class.

„To make it easier, a lot of things I said weren‘t right about me. I‘m sorry if I hurt you all. I never meant to hurt anyone of you. I just wanted, that people would like to get interested in me and become friends,“ Lila mentioned watching the whole class get quiet, making Lila feel sad about noticing how she made the class feel stupid, for trusting her blindly.

„It was very brave from your part to confront your classmates like this. I hope you all will understand each other in the future with the time,“ Miss Bustier mentioned watching Lila sit down on her seat next to Nathaniel, which had a French lesson sheet in front of his nose, which he was finishing during the speech she had during the beginning.

„Kim, Marinette, please go to Principal Damocles as I asked you before. Alya, Max you two take an extra sheet for your friend“ Miss Bustier announced watching Kim and Marinette head to the exit to leave the classroom.

  
  


In the afternoon, when classes were over Jin left along with Luka and their classmates the room, then Luka stopped to see Jin glance at his small post-it note he received from the teacher.

„Where did you have your head yesterday to forget your homework again?“ Luka asked his deskmate.

„I have no idea, I remembered this morning, that our first lessons were chemistry and I remembered that I had homework, then sat down to finish and I did the wrong pages,“ Jin explained. „It‘s not fair, that I still get detention just for solving the wrong site,“

„It‘s justified. Imagine you bought a train ticket and the guy next to you bought the wrong one by accident or purpose and gets away with it, unlike you? Would you find it fair?“

„Well not really, unless it really was an accident,“ The raven-haired boy answered. „Well at least I can work on the homework, right?“

„I think so,“ Luka answered. „I‘ve never been in detention,“

„Lucky you,“

„Yep…..hey how was your date last night?“ Luka asked. „You haven‘t said a word about it yet,“

„Oh Lila‘s akumatized self interrupted our date and we haven‘t seen each other yet,“ Jin explained. „But I‘ve noticed yesterday something about her. Yesterday that blonde model Adrien called her because she texted him about his whereabouts in London and she acts quite nervous about him and at one point she ran into the restroom as she couldn‘t manage to speak to him clearly,“

„It‘s not easy for her to forgot about him as I see,“ Luka mentioned. „She‘s been trying so hard. Now that he‘s in London she‘s devastated, that she couldn‘t make it to confess,“

„Poor girl“ Jin admitted. „Hey uhm I don‘t know if I should say this or not, but Adrien sounded yesterday like he wasn‘t aware, that Marinette‘s behavior had something to do with his presence, he thought it was because of me?“

„Really?“ Luka asked snickering. „I don‘t know it, but I never understood how oblivious he was towards her crush on him. Almost the entire school knows about it,“

„Ouch,“ Jin peeped earning a nod from the tall boy. „Hey I better get going, before I‘m scolded for being late too,“

„Don‘t worry, you‘ve got five minutes,“ Luka calmed the friend down, which ran the stairs down, then waited for Luka, which accompanied him to the end of the court to the last classroom, where they saw Marinette standing together with Alya.

„Hey!“ Luka and Jin greeted the girls.

„Oh Jin!“ Alya greeted the Chinese-descendant boy placing her arm around him. „How was Miss Klutz?“

„Miss Klutz?“ Jin asked making Alya chuckle.

„I mean Marinette,“

„We had a normal dinner together. The point was for us to get to know each other,“ Explained the raven-haired boy.

„Just like I said Alya, but no you think just because it was a boy it would be automatically a date. Boys and girls can be friends too. Aren‘t I and Nino friends?“

„I got it now, there‘s no need to whine more about it, girl,“

„What brings you two here?“ Luka asked.

„I came late to school,“ Marinette responded. „What about you two?“

„I just walked Jin here. He did the wrong homework at Mrs. Mendeleiev,“ Luka answered.

„Can we go in?“ Jin asked entering the classroom along with Marinette and the others to see on the blackboard a quick sketch of the seats in the classroom and the students' names on it. „I‘m sitting next to Nathaniel K,“

„Oh he got punished for drawing,“ Marinette mentioned looking at the list. „Wow I‘m alone and so is Kim,“

"Who‘s Alberto?“ Jin asked making Marinette shrug her shoulders and they all took down their mentioned seats and took out their writing utensils.

„I‘ll be going home, have fun,“ Luka wished making Jin shook his head unamused at Luka‘s comment, then he walked up to Marinette, which was with Alya, then waited for the two to finish their conversation.

„Are you feeling better after this morning?“ Luka questioned the younger teenager, which nodded.

„Yes. Thank you for helping me out,“ Marinette said making Luka smile, then Alya had an idea and tapped Luka on the shoulder, which looked down at the girl.

„Hey Luka I and Marinette planned in going out to the cinema to see a movie. Wanna come?“

„I have to practice with my band tonight, maybe tomorrow?“ Luka suggested making Alya nod, while Marinette glared unsurprised at Alya‘s try to set her up with Juleka‘s brother.

„Don‘t forget to take Nino then, he sure won‘t mind coming along,“ Marinette said crossing her arms smirking at her best friend, which nodded.

„Duh of course he won‘t mind,“ Alya answered making Marinette‘s smirk disappear. „We‘re both pros, don‘t worry,“

„Girls, I‘ve gotta go. The detention teacher is here,“ Luka stated leaving the classroom, followed by Nathaniel Kurtzberg from Marinette‘s class enter to sit down next to Jin.

„Hey“ Jin greeted waving at Nathaniel.

„Uhm hi“ Nathaniel replied taking out his writing utensils, then he looked at the front along with Jin to see the detention teacher.

„I‘ve brought you kids this amount of journal and I want you to look for an article, that is at least one page long. Your task is to copy that article into a blank sheet. If you finish it earlier you can continue to work on your homework or the ones you‘ve forgotten to do,“ The teacher said earning a nod from the students, which got up to get the newspaper and the Din A4 sheet to do their penal labor.

  
  


At the Agreste manor, Gabriel stood in his office in front of his bureau, while Nathalie sat in front of the computer working and watching her boss holding his smartphone close to his ear.

„Good afternoon Amelie. I‘m calling to know how my son Adrien is doing“ Gabriel began to explain to his sister-in-law.

_„He‘s been doing well. I don‘t know if you managed to talk to him, but he misses fencing lessons,“_

„Doesn‘t the boarding school have a fencing academy?“ Gabriel asked.

_„It does, but they‘re full. He told me he would ask Mr. D‘Argencourt to send him a few videos of him to show the fencing teacher. Maybe it could change his mind,“_

„If he doesn‘t manage to contact Mr‘ D‘Argencourt I could personally ask him if needed. And his grades, how are they?“

_„There hasn‘t been an exam so far. But I‘m sure he will do well,“_

„I hope so. It‘s not easy to be here and not know everything about my son. But at least he‘s safe and sound there from…..you know,“

_„Don‘t worry Gabriel. The boarding school is one of the safest in London. It‘s just as safe as an airport,“_

„Indeed. So that‘s it for now. I might call next week again to see how things are doing. Have a nice evening,“

_„Bye Gabriel.“_

Gabriel pressed the red icon and looked his display to see his background a portrait of him, Adrien, and his wife Emilie.

„Sir, the new superheroes have amateur pictures of themselves here on the ladyblog shared by professional students,“ Nathalie pointed out turning the computer screen at the blonde showing an image of Super Snake standing at the door looking into the room, while the next three images were from Onyx surrounded by some girls, which took a selfie with him.

„Onyx from close up looks super sweet“ Gabriel read on the third image. „Do you have any idea, who could be behind this mask?“

„Not at all Sir,“ Nathalie responded. „How high is the chance, that he‘s from this school?“

„Hmm…..would Ladybug rather use people she knows to work along with her or would she for more safety of the identities chose people she doesn‘t know?“

„I feel like she knew all of them. Major of them were from your son‘s class,“

„Hmm we have to wait out and see, how she‘s going to work out with those superheroes“ Gabriel mentioned looking at the page of Alya Césaire. „What sort of page is that?“

„The ladyblog. Major posts related to Ladybug or other heroes land on here. It mainly was about finding out, who Ladybug is, but now it turned into a regular blog to share and talk about them,“

„Keep that page on the favorite list. It might be useful for us in the future,“ Gabriel mentioned smirking beginning to have an idea on how to use it to get closer to the superheroes.


	13. Reverser

** **Chapter** ** ** **1** ** ** **3** **

After school Jin lied at the Place de Vosges on the grass reading a book, while next to him he had his notepad where he had to sum up, what he read as homework. Jin picked up his pen and began to write down a sentence, then stopped and looked across the park to see people sitting around enjoying the warm sun. Two kids were present at the park playing with a ball against a great boy, while down next to them sat a young couple see the two play soccer against each other.

„Here comes the great Piquito, which steals the ball from Fernandez!“ The big pre-teen said taking the ball away from the first brown-haired boy, which followed him.

„Venga hermanito, show Tony who‘s the boss,“ The woman at the picnic cheered for the second kid, which followed the older boy.

  
  


Jin chuckled at seeing the two boys encircle the tall boy, then he looked down at his sheet thinking about how to continue, then as he continued in front of him passed a short teenage girl, which called his attention as she recognized the shoes she was wearing and he looked up to recognize his childhood friend Yi making her way to the water fountain, then she sat down placing on the ground a case, which seemed to belong to a string instrument.

Jin sat up and looked at the girl opening the case taking out her violin, then she took out the bow and glanced down at her case with a neutral facial expression and positioned her violin on her cheek, then began to play a tune on it. Jin observed the girl play, making him smile to see her play for the first time after not being able to see her since he moved away from Shanghai, then a few people noticed the girl playing and watched her doing so, some getting in the way of Jin, which tried to see from the sides of the legs, then he got up and walked around them to watch her from another side of the park.

„That‘s the same girl, that played yesterday at the park in front of the Notre dame,“ A teenage boy said earning a nod from a friend, then Jin stopped next to the boys to observe her playing afterward a few people came closer to see her play and a raven-haired girl stopped behind Jin‘s back and tapped him on the shoulder, earning his attention, which widened his eyes confused at seeing the foreign girl.

„Uh hi“ Jin greeted the girl a little surprised at encountering a girl he had once sent a message a while ago.

„What are you doing here all by yourself?“ The girl asked, then Jin showed the girl his homework on the ground on the other side of the crowd. „I‘m done with mines. I can help you out if you want?“ The girl suggested making Jin shake his head.

„No it‘s alright, I‘m almost done,“ Jin answered looking back at Yi, which was playing on the violin, afterward he noticed people beginning to throw coins into the case.

„Have you got something special to do?“ The girl asked making Jin shake his head.

„No, but I got something planned this evening, which can‘t get postponed,“ Jin responded, then the girl pointed to the other side of the park, where at the entrance was the ice cream vendor André serving an ice combination to a dark-skinned couple.

„Would you like to get ice?“ The girl asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

„I actually had a croissant before, but okay one scoop won‘t hurt,“ Jin responded, then the girl pulled him on his arm making him wide his eyes in confusion, but followed the girl to the ice vendor.

„Oh good afternoon, Amanda. How are you doing?“ André asked looking at the two, then noticed the girl embrace Jin on his arms making him grin a little embarrassed.

„This is the one, who sent me that lovely message a while ago and finally I found him,“ Amanda gushed earning a nod from Jin, which was still caught suprised by the girl pulling him behind her. „And he‘s got the same brown eyes as your ice cream told me, André,“

„Oh, I believe you misunderstood my message. I was talking about yourself not him,“ André stated. „I‘m sorry about this. Yours was chocolate with hazelnut, not chocolate with cocoa“ André corrected making chocolate ice with an additional hazelnut scoop on top of it and handed it out to the girl.

„But you kind of have hazel eyes, don‘t you?“

„They‘re actually brown,“ Jin corrected. „But I understand the confusion,“

„Oh Amanda don‘t worry, you soon will figure it out, who the one meant for you,“ André comforted the girl, which accepted the ice a little disappointed.

„Wait, are you that ice cream matchmaker or match finder…..?“

„Ah you must be new here“ André guessed making Jin shrug his shoulders.

„I‘ve been longer here, but I‘ve never seen you here, to be honest,“

„Well, you‘re lucky today, boy. Cause André here knows exactly, what you‘re looking for,“ André said.

„Okay, at least it‘s not as weird as using Coupleship and Dinder,“ Jin mentioned making the man laugh.

„Oh no, no. Compared to those sites my ice cream does bring all the people together, not to mention the famous ones. I even got pictures of all the couples“ André explained taking out a picture album from a case he had next to his cart to show it Jin.

„Uh okay…..sounds interesting,“ Jin responded trying to be polite, then André placed it back and took his scooper to form the boy an ice cream. „But how long have those relationships lasted?“

„Ah, I smell fear in your words. You‘re worried about the time, but you don‘t have to. The most important part of your relationship is your trust and loyalty towards each other. Only when that is strong in your relationship, it keeps you two together for the rest of your lives,“ André explained earning a nod from Jin, afterward, he took out a cone with a large red scoop, followed by a middle-sized dark brown ice ball and on top a brown smaller scoop, afterward he spread over the ice light blue sprinkles and handed it out to Jin.

„Deep inside my heart, I can feel, that you two have already met. Something has pulled you two away from each other and now you‘re both are bothered by something important in your lives. Whether you know it or not, it‘s debatable,“ André said making Jin look bewildered at the man. „I know, that with the time you‘ll get over it and manage to overtake the situation.“

„Okay…..that‘s reassuring,“ Jin answered making André smile knowing Jin wasn‘t really understanding, what he was talking about. „Thanks“

„Do you have any idea, who your love interest might be?“ Amanda asked leaning next to Jin‘s shoulder.

„Well, one thing is for sure. We know each other“ Jin mentioned looking at the fountain, noticing major of the people had left and Yi stood there in front of a policeman, which was writing down on a block something, while Yi just gazed down at the ground neutrally. „Uh is playing in parks music legal?“ Jin asked Amanda, which shrugged her shoulders.

„Actually it is so far I know,“ Amanda responded looking along with Jin at Yi, seeing the police officer Roger walk away and Yi took up her case and emptied the coins she received into the water fountain.

„Oh she probably must have received a fine for earning money,“ Jin stated making Amanda shrug her shoulders, then both watched Yi disappear behind the fountain. Jin began to enjoy his ice along with Amanda and he looked at the end of the park to see a man in black jeans and a white shirt with an image of a cupcake and the name of a children nursery standing at the entrance looking at people, then Yi passed by the man and he waved his hand at the girl, then spoke at her, making her nod.

Jin licked his lips as he had got cream over his cupid‘s bow, then squinted his eyes to read the writing on the shirt of the man.

„Where is the nursery Caprice?“ Jin asked making the girl shrug her shoulders.

„Why are you asking?“ The girl asked watching Jin take out his smartphone to google it, then nothing appeared beside pictures of girl rooms and Jin changed the positions of the words, which brought him the same options including a search engine specifically made for nurseries and créches.

„There‘s nothing from this name“ Jin mentioned, then he looked at Yi walking away leaving the man back, afterward the man looked around and ran behind Yi grabbing her while covering her mouth and crossed the road shocking Jin as he saw his childhood friend was getting kidnapped. „Yi!“ Jin shouted shrieking Amanda at his reaction.

„What‘s going on?“ Amanda asked, then Jin gave her his ice and ran to the other side and threw himself behind a bush and checked around if anyone was near, afterward Plagg left his shirt looking at his owner.

„Well, well, well is Romeo going to save his Juliett?“ Plagg asked the owner teasingly making Jin frown his eyebrows annoyed at the comment.

„Someone has to act Plagg. Even if she wasn‘t my friend or was an enemy, it‘s our job,“ Jin taught the kwami.

„Sure, no one‘s saying otherwise,“

„Plagg, claws out!“ Jin shouted transforming into Onyx, then he ran aside the sidewalk next to the park and recognized the man driving in a small van with the slogan of a chemical laundry, then he ran behind the van and used his staff to jump up at the roof of the vehicle, therefore he knocked on the windshield of the vehicle to scare the driver, which began to honk trying to get Onyx off the van.

„Release the girl, right now!“ Onyx hissed knocking on the window hard, then the driver splashed Onyx with water, but Onyx continued to knock on the window holding his face away from the water. „Okay! You gave me no choice…..Cataclysm!“ Onyx shouted breaking the window with his superpower, then he crawled into the car and pulled the handbrake causing the vehicle to stop, followed by another vehicle break and crash into the van‘s back. Onyx slipped off the hood of the car, afterward, he got up and opened the door, and held his staff against the man.

„Get out of there!“ Onyx shouted watching the man hold his hands up in the air.

From behind the van the car, that had crashed into the van Marinette got out of the car from the backseat, then she opened the front door to help out his father, which hugged her afterward.

„Everything is fine, dear,“ Tom said, then looked at Onyx, which held his staff towards the man. „What is going on?“

„Please drive the car back and open the door of this van here,“ Onyx ordered earning a nod from the adult, which entered into the car to pull backward and Marinette opened the door of the van and shrieked as she recognized Yi, which sat in there with her mouth covered with duct tape and she got in to help her out.

„Shall I call the police?“ Tom asked earning a nod from the superhero, which continued to hold the man still in the car.

„Onyx, there was a girl on the back of the van,“ Marinette mentioned helping Yi out of the car, then she walked her to the superhero, which sighed in relief at seeing his childhood friend was safe.

„Thank you, Marinette….uh I mean random citizen,“ Onyx responded.

„No problem Onyx…..I mean new superhero,“ Marinette corrected making Yi furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

„I saw this guy taking you. Did he cause anything to you, that I should know?“ Onyx asked.

„For now on he only threw me into his van“, Yi responded. „Before he suggested me he had a job for me at his nursery, but I rejected his offer. Afterward, he grabbed me and took me into the van and covered my mouth. That‘s all he did for now,“

„So you knew from the beginning it could be something bad?“ Onyx asked making Yi shrug her shoulder.

„I assumed, but I wasn‘t expecting he would want to take me just like that,“ Yi answered earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero.

„Okay. Are you okay so far? Don‘t you feel dizzy or anything?“ Onyx asked watching the girl shake her head.

„I‘m okay. I could have taken him down without a problem if he wasn‘t taller and stronger than me,“

„I know, don‘t worry you just had bad luck,“ Onyx mentioned making Yi nod. „But hey this guy is definitely landing behind the grades,“ Onyx said watching the man slide to the other side of the car, then he extended his staff pushing him against the window holding him tight to it. „And I make sure the cops take him,“ The superhero stated watching Yi chuckle a little, then Marinette showed to the two the violin case, that belonged to Yi.

„Is this yours?“ Marinette asked showing Yi the violin case, then she nodded and took it from Marinette‘s hands.

„Thanks“ Yi answered.

„How long have you been playing violin?“ Marinette asked watching Yi look away from her, making Marinette sank her head down noticing Yi doesn‘t seem to want to answer to it.

„Is something wrong, little lady?“ Onyx asked bowing down a little to have eye contact with the girl. „Is that very special to you?“ Onyx questioned the girl, which nodded.

„Has it to do with your father?“ Marinette asked watching Yi ignoring her question making her sad.

„Good there comes a police car,“ Onyx mentioned as he saw at the next curve a vehicle of the police show up, then he raised his hand up to notify the men of the law enforcement.

„Okay, I have to go. I used my cataclysm and my time is running out,“ Onyx stated. „See you someday,“ Onyx signed off running away from the people, then approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery and hid under the roof and looked around for anyone, that could spot him and smiled as he was safe. „Plagg, Claws in,“ Onyx transformed back into Jin then smiled at his kwami, which stretched his arms up in the air.

„Now I‘m hungry,“ Plagg mentioned earning a nod from the raven-haired boy.

„Okay, time to get home. You ate the last cheese before at the park,“ Jin stated, then he heard the cry of a male voice and he looked around to see above the sky a paper plane-themed supervillain fly above the sky with Carapace hanging on its back with his hands making Jin look bewildered at the strange creature.

„Is that Reverser?“ Plagg asked with a grunt. „Can‘t we take a break,“

„Do you eat anything else besides cheese?“ Jin asked looking at the bakery behind him.

„A macaron will do fine,“ Plagg stated. „Also it will give me time for you to tell a few info about him,“

„Okay, get back into the pocket and I‘ll get us some macarons,“ Jin stated running into the bakery to encounter three people at the cash register getting served by Sabine Cheng. „Well first we need to go through this,“ Jin mentioned annoyed at glancing at the standing guests.

  
  


At the park Marinette sat on the sidewalk watching her father talk with a police officer, then she heard Carapace yelling, then she looked up to see him in danger and shrieked.

„Oh oh,“ Marinette replied getting up as she noticed Nino‘s alter ego in danger. „I‘ll be right back,“ Marinette stated running away while Yi noticed her disappear and shrugged her shoulders.

Marinette hid behind a car, then made sure if anyone was around them and Tikki left her purse while eating a macaron.

„That‘s Reverser“ Tikki pointed out earning a nod from Marinette.

„This time I won‘t let myself get reversed by him….or at least try“ Marinette added earning a smile from her kwami. „Tikki, spots on!“

As Ladybug she took up in the air swinging up at the houses to follow the supervillain, which headed towards the island, where the cathedral of Notre dame was. Above the roofs she spotted Super Snake jumping over the houses following Reverser from there afterward Ladybug changed directions making her way towards him to encounter him.

„Super Snake, good to see you!“ Ladybug greeted the hero which smiled.

„Hey Ladybug. How are you?“ Super Snake asked.

„Good thanks for asking...have you witnessed his akumatiazion or just come along it?“

„Some guy named Steven ripped off his book he was writing, then I saw him getting akumatized and make Steven unable to do things he usually could do like walking. Now he falls every time on the floor when he wanted to walk,“

„Alright, that sounds like a good punishment for him,“ Ladybug stated, then saw Carapace fly off the paper plane of the supervillain, then Ladybug stopped and threw her yo-yo towards the superhero to catch him and slowly rolled her yo-yo out so Carapaca could land on his shell over the Seine, then Ladybug jumped down at the street pulling him back to the wall, afterward she observed Carapace try to climb the wall up by pulling himself up on the yo-yo.

„Super Snake, keep following Reverser,“ Ladybug ordered watching Super Snake run over the bridge towards the cathedral, where the supervillain had stopped to look down at citizens, that were entering the building.

„Reverser! Let the people go!“ Super Snake shouted as Reverser was about to throw at the crowd a paper plane, then he looked down at the Snake-themed superhero.

„Why should I do that?“

„Because…..you‘re a good person. You shouldn‘t make these persons pay for something they didn‘t do,“ Super Snake responded watching Reverser frown his face unimpressed.

„Well, I don‘t know you very well Super…...uhm Snake. Your optimism in everyone is really lovely, but you have to face it, that the bad nowadays takes over the good people, which get scolded for not always being able to deal with the bad people,“

„Yeah I know, but…….you‘re a good person. You can‘t let the bad guys take over you. You‘re better than that“ Super Snake said watching Reverser approach him, watching Super Snake swallow hard and place his hand near his miraculous making Reverser growl.

„If I were according to you a good person, you shouldn‘t be afraid of me?“ Reverser stated questioningly noticing Super Snake get a little bewildered, then Reverser began to look more threatening the slower Super Snake moved his hand over his miraculous afterward Super Snake moved it making Reverser angry and push the hero against the ground with his paper plane vehicle. „Do you think I would trust you if you can‘t even trust me?“ Reverser asked making Super Snake stare in shock at his akumatized friend‘s betrayal, afterward Reverser took out one of his paper planes to throw it t Super Nathan and he heard Ladybug and Carapace cry getting the supervillain‘s attention.

„Stop it right there, Reverser!“ Ladybug shouted afterward making Reverser growl and before he threw his paper plane at Super Snake the hero moved the snake-head of his miraculous back to activate his superpower.

„Second chance! Super Snake cried going back a few seconds on the moment he set up a checkpoint the first time.

„Do you think I would trust you if you can‘t even trust me?“ Reverser asked making Super Snake stare in shock at his akumatized friend‘s betrayal, afterward Reverser took out one of his paper planes to throw it t Super Nathan and he heard Ladybug and Carapace cry getting the supervillain‘s attention.

„Stop it right there, Reverser!“ Ladybug shouted afterward making Reverser growl and before he threw his paper plane at Super Snake the hero moved the snake-head of his miraculous back to activate his superpower.

„Second chance! Super Snake cried going back a few seconds on the moment he set up a checkpoint the first time.

„Do you think I would trust you if you can‘t even trust me?“ Reverser asked making Super Snake stare in shock at his akumatized friend‘s betrayal, afterward Reverser took out one of his paper planes to throw it t Super Nathan and he heard Ladybug and Carapace cry getting the supervillain‘s attention.

„Stop it right there, Reverser!“ Ladybug shouted afterward making Reverser growl and he saw Super Snake move up to the miraculous, then he stepped on the miraculous to avoid him to use it.

„You know what would be nice? Two against two and I believe we two would make a good pair,“ Reverser announced watching Super Snake gulp as Reverser prepared an airplane to use it, then Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards Reverser shrieking him, which let the paper plane fall on Super Snake causing him to get reversed. „Too late,“ Reverser announced triumphantly and Super Snake got up and looked back at the superheroes and took out his lyre, getting ready to attack the superheroes.

„I‘m taking our boy“ Carapace announced taking his shield to throw it against Super Snake, which blocked it with his lyre giving Reverser a way to get out of there and fly up above the cathedral heading back to where he came from first and Ladybug swung her yo-yo like a lasso to catch the villain by its vehicle, then he smirked and drove faster with Ladybug in tow rope.

„Woahhhhh!“ The red-dressed superheroine yelled flying above the houses, then tried to climb up on it and noticed Reverser beginning to dance side to side with the plane trying to shake her off. „Stop that!“ Ladybug complained making the supervillain laugh.

„How do you like the view? Enjoyable, right?“ Reverser questioned watching Ladybug look at the Françoise Dupont, where she spotted Onyx talking to a couple of students, which were coming from the building, then she yelled again to call his attention.

„Up here!!!!!“ Ladybug yelled seeing Onyx ran at the streets to follow her from down under, then he used his staff to jump at the houses next to the road to pursue them while observing the following steps.

„Jump down, he will drop you at some point anyway,“ The cat-themed superhero stated loud watching Reverser descend down to guide Ladybug towards the buildings trying to lose her as the same time Ladybug tried to swing away from the danger until Reverser decided to pull up high guiding her against a billboard shrieking her as she ended up crashing against the billboard losing the supervillain.

Onyx jumped up against the billboard and held himself on the top of the advertisement and held his staff down at Ladybug, but instead, she grabbed his tail and looked up at the older superhero.

„You‘re okay?“ Onyx asked earning a nod from Ladybug, which looked at the billboard and shrieked pulling Onyx on his tail almost dragging him off the billboard, but luckily he could hold himself tight on it and looked down at the heroine. „You‘re safe,“ Onyx commented and looked at the billboard to see he was looking at the eyebrows of Adrien Agreste‘s perfume ad. „I‘m starting to realize why you and lots of other girls have a thing for him with all those billboards all over the place,“

„Please let‘s focus on the mission,“ Ladybug stated embarrassed at Onyx‘s statement.

„Sure,“ Onyx replied extending his baton down at the ground, then Ladybug grabbed the pole and slid it down, afterward Onyx followed her and retracted the staff back, then continued to ran along the road and moved up at the top of the buildings to spot Reverser levitating over the large building under him, when soon the two heroes recognized it as the museum, known as the Louvre.

„I go down,“ Onyx mentioned getting down at the road to follow the side of the building, then Ladybug got to the top of the museum to encounter Reverser aim a police officer with his paper plane causing the man to ran towards the entrance of the museum, followed by several visitors to run back into the building to escape the reversed man.

„Reverser! Stop reversing people for your own benefits“ Ladybug ordered making the villain shake his head.

„No. I‘m here to teach many of these people to appreciate other kinds of art too. Not only paintings or videos,“ The duo-colored villain responded. „There are many writers, that have writing as their art and passion, but they get always out-shadowed by other things, cause writing isn‘t as popular as it was years ago,“

„Those people can appreciate writing too. They just need to try it and need to figure out, what type of genre they prefer or whatnot,“ Ladybug pointed out.“ What about those, who write online fanfictions as you do?“

„How do you know, I write fanfiction?“ Reverser asked seriously making Ladybug grin a little embarrassed.

„Well…...a friend of mine told me…..“Ladybug answered holding her hand behind her back crossing her pinky and ring finger. „But hey that‘s not so bad. That‘s actually pretty cool. In my opinion ten times more creative than drawing,“

„I‘m glad to hear that, but why should I believe you? You‘re just trying to wind me up, aren‘t you?“ Reverser asked looking at the surroundings to look for any potential harm to himself but only noticed several people ran into a bus, which had opened its doors for the people to get into.

„Ah it would be so bad, if the bus driver wouldn‘t make it to help those people out,“ Reverser said getting a paper plane to appear in his hands. „I wonder if the gas pedal will work well,“ Reverser said throwing the plane towards the bus hitting it causing it to rev up and drive forth shrieking Ladybug, which jumped down to follow it, then the Reverser smirked taking out one paper plane to aim it at the superheroine.

„Oh Ladybug, if your cat hero just were here to help you out,“ Reverser said with a smirk, then he gets hit by a trophy causing him to lose the paper plane afterward he looked down to spot at the window of the museum Alix pushing near an exposition on a red barrier tape, while next to her stood Luka Couffaine and Jalil Kubdel assisting the girl by charging her with objects from a lost and found box.

Ladybug kept running then saw Onyx appear and waved at him, then pointed at the bus making the superhero nod.

„The brakes got manipulated, try to stop it!“ Ladybug said loud watching Onyx turn around and ran at the road, where the bus soon would pass by.

„Okay, looks like it‘s just us two,“ Ladybug murmured to herself and threw her yo-yo up in the air to activate her special power. „Lucky charm!“ The insect-themed superheroine shouted seeing a tricycle appear making the girl wide her eyes and catch it. „Okay, this is so far the most ridiculous object I have ever received,“ Ladybug complained, then saw the coffee shop of the museum with a staff ordering a few guests to enter into the shop, then Ladybug looked at the entrance of the Louvre where a few people were looking around and Ladybug recognized Bruce, the boy that had gotten turned into Velocity a week ago. „Bruce! I need your help! Ladybug cried catching the attention of the dark-skinned boy.

„Uh Yes Ladybug?“ Bruce asked a little unsure about what her idea was.

„Head to the coffee shop and bring me a knife as fast as you can….and the biggest one you can find,“ Ladybug ordered earning a nod from the boy, which ran off quick at the coffee bar, then she looked up at Reverser to see him dodging the objects and he tried to use his paper planes to hit the kids behind the window, but they hid behind the wall to prevent from getting hit.

Ladybug looked down at the bus approaching the bridge, that leads to another part of Paris with a branch, that leads to two directions, and in front of it was a row of houses. Ladybug noticed, that Onyx was on the roof of the bus, which made Ladybug swallow hard wondering if he would make it out of there.

„Come on Onyx, you can do it,“ Ladybug cheered watching the bus disappear from her sight.

  
  


In the meanwhile Onyx stood on the top of the bus watching the bus get to the bridge, then he looked aside to see the bus driver had the window open, then he moved his head closer to the window to speak to the driver.

„Move the vehicle against the wall of the bridge to grind it. I‘m here, don‘t worry,“ Onyx suggested earning a nod from the driver, which moved the bus against the wall sanding it on the wall, then Onyx ran to the back of the vehicle and lied on the back of the bus and used his staff to break the window on the back, then held himself on there and looked into the bus to see the people in panic, then he looked down at the hood of the engine and widened his eyes as the hood only opened from under making him frown, afterward he had and idea and fell down on the ground pressing the button on his staff to extend it under the bus causing it to slow down a little more while the staff grinded on the road too, but holding the back of the bus in the air a little. Onyx went on his arms down like a feline to follow the bus, then jumped up on his feet to use his hands to open the hood, afterward he had it open and lifted his right arm up to activate his special power. „Cataclysm!“ Onyx yelled and placed his flat hand on the working engine causing it to get damage turning the engine off the bus and Onyx ran beside the bus trying to surpass it, then smiled noticing the bus was going slower as before and Onyx jumped at the side mirror of the bus and pointed at the steering wheel earning a nod from the driver, which turned the warning lights of the bus off, switching it to the left blinker so he could warn other vehicles nearby about him doing a half of a 90° degree curve stopping the vehicle.

„Well done, the beast has stopped,“ Onyx complimented looking at the driver, which looked back at the citizens, which were hugging each other from having survived.

  
  


Back at Ladybug Bruce appeared with a cheese knife, making Ladybug furrow her eyebrows at the strange form of the knife, then smiled at the boy and patted his head.

„Good job,“ Ladybug commented, then looked at the three-wheeled vehicle making her sigh, then she sat down on it and before she used it, she head Carapace‘s voice and she looked back to see him coming.

„I tied up Super Snake in the cathedral along with some other citizens. Do you need help?“ Carapace offered, then Ladybug had an idea and gave him the tricycle making Carapace wide his eyes in confusion. „What?“

„I have no idea if this works, but I want to try it out,“ Ladybug announced taking the shell of Carapace‘s back.

„Okay and I have to ride this, right?“ Carapace asked earning a nod from Ladybug.

„Yeah, but the idea is the following...“ Ladybug said, then whispered to Carapace‘s hoodie, where his ear was then he nodded.

„Okay I try,“ Carapace said running at the pyramid, then he climbed it up with the tricycle on his back and Ladybug looked up at the supervillain and whistled to call his attention.

„Hey Reverser!“ Ladybug shouted placing the shell behind her feet, so no one would see it. „How high is the chance that you can‘t hit those three kids behind the window? Pretty low it seems,“ Ladybug teased the villain, which growled.

„You‘re just trying to fool me,“ Reverser hissed, then had a snow globe flew beside his vehicle, making him grin at the failure of the trio in the museum. „Nice try kiddos, did you really think you would all take me down like that?“

„No, but maybe he!“ Ladybug said pointing up at the pyramid waiting for Carapace to appear, then he didn‘t appear making Ladybug grin embarrassed. „I said maybe he!“ Ladybug shouted louder, waiting for a half minute for Carapace to appear with the kid bicycle on his back.

„Oh yeah! Get ready to mess with Carapace, paper-dude!“ Carapace placed the tricycle on the pyramid, then it rolled away from him making him look down in shock at the toy roll away from him, making him place his hands on his cheek.

„Oh no, what a tragedy,“ Carapace said making Ladybug facepalm, followed by Reverser, seconds later Ladybug took her hand off her face smirking as she caught Reverser off-guard and she threw the shield of Carapace towards Reverser, which was hit by the shield and fell off the paper vehicle.

„Bo-ya!“ Carapace chanted jumping down on his butt to slide down the pyramid as Ladybug observed the vehicle in mid-air, then she threw her yo-yo up at it to catch the vehicle at the same moment as Reverser got up to attack the superheroine, but Carapace managed to get his shield and create a shell-ter to lock Reverser in it to avoid him to harm the superheroine.

„Enough evil-doing for today, little akuma,“ Ladybug said using the knife to cut the airplane in half, to release the akuma. „Time to de-evilize!“

Seconds later Ladybug had restored everything back, then saw Reverser turn back into Marc Anciel, which looked around and shrieked as he saw Ladybug together with Carapace.

„Oh no, was I akumatized again?“ Marc asked sad, then Ladybug got down at the boy to help him up.

„Everything is okay, no one got hurt,“ Ladybug comforted the boy. „What happened?“

„Steven, a guy from another class made fun of me for writing stories and ripped of my book,“ Marc explained. „I didn‘t want to take him serious, but I ended up taking it,“  
„At least your book is fixed for now…..well this is the one, right?“ Ladybug asked picking up a black book from the ground, then he looked into it and nodded.

„Yeah, thank you Ladybug,“

„Carapace, can you accompany him home, I will see how Onyx is doing,“ Ladybug mentioned using her yo-yo to jump up at the museum, then down at the bridge to encounter the fixed bus with the people leaving the bus while Onyx stood on the outside observing it.

Ladybug dropped on the floor to see the people gather around on the streets, then she smiled seeing all were okay and she looked at Onyx.

„Could you handle that all on your own?“ Ladybug asked earning a nod from Onyx.

„I think the bus could have also stopped without me having to cataclysm the engine. The braking distance on the wall was large enough,“ Onyx answered. „It went well, so far no one got hurt,“

„I think if it would, my miraculous healing light would have fixed it in one way or another,“ Ladybug said, then the two recognized one of the passengers, which was Yi and both exchanged looks and Onyx approached the girl to greet her.

„Oh you were here too“ Onyx began earning a nod from the girl.

„I had to hide here from the akuma villain“ Yi mentioned. „That‘s not the bus I‘m supposed to take home,“

„You probably live far from here, right?“ Onyx asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

„A little, but it‘s okay. I take the next bus,“ Yi answered, then she walked at the sidewalk, then Onyx noticed Yi‘s violin case in the bus and he got through the open door to pick it up, then ran behind her.

„Hey! Isn‘t that yours?“ Onyx asked watching Yi look back and wait for the hero to give it back to her. „Well it looks like yours, to be honest,“

„Yeah I think it is mine,“ Yi said opening the case to look at the cover, where the bow of her violin lied along with an image of herself and a man in a suit and black glasses, which Onyx recognized as Yi‘s father.

„Who‘s that man?“ Onyx asked pretending to not know who he was. „Is that your father?“

„My father“ Yi answered closing the violin making her way away, then Onyx walked beside her.

„He looks cool, what is his job?“ Onyx asked watching Yi stop and give him a little sad answer.

„He was cool,“ Yi answered making Onyx drop his ears at the way she answered the question to him.

„Uh…..may I ask what happened?“ Onyx asked seeing Yi look away from him. „Hey erm…..I know I‘m not obligated to know everything about you or anyone else for that matter, but if something happened to your dad like I don‘t know an accident or something, it‘s okay to talk about it when you need to. You don‘t have to lock up the pain in your heart forever,“ Onyx explained watching Yi lift her head up, still facing the road instead. „This is just how I think. If you prefer to keep it to yourself or maybe tell it someone, who‘s closer to you I respect that. I just wanted to help,“

„The violin here…...used to belong to my father….It‘s the only thing I have from him, that makes me remember him,“

„Did he use to play it?“ Onyx asked watching Yi nod. „He must have been a pretty good player, right?“

„Yes,“ Yi responded. „The day I learned to play the violin was like the best day for him, “ Yi told making Onyx smile at seeing her slowly talk about him. „He was really happy to know about my interest in it,“

„Yeah…..a father or a mother will be really happy if they see their kid practicing something they loved before or still do,“

„With the time I improved and my father helped me with it….The time we spent together was fascinating for us…..the past 6 years we‘ve spent together more time than a daughter and a father would usually do. That at least according to my grandmother,“

„Well…..I know this won‘t bring him back, but at least you had the chance to spend them with him before…..“

„Yeah“ Yi nodded. „Oh…..gosh…..I‘m sorry, I didn‘t mean to talk about this. It felt just weird right now as…...you were listening to me and, and….,“

„Sometimes a simple conversation can help. I admit I‘m not the best person when it comes to those topics, but I can always listen,“ Onyx explained. „And hey if you think it made you feel better, why don‘t you speak to someone else about it like a friend? “

„Well, my friend Kagami somehow tried to make me talk about it. I mean she has lost her father about 5 years ago or more. She‘s just trying to help me and I‘m…..being an idiot,“

„Something is just blocking your heart from open it. You have to let it open up. I know this is hard, but with the time it will get better,“

„I guess so,“ Yi answered, then heard Onyx‘s miraculous beep.

„Oh boy I gotta go, in five minutes my transformation drops off and you‘ll see my face and if you knew me…..“

„Yes okay. Thanks for the talk. It was good to have someone who listened to me,“ Yi said making Onyx smile, which held his hand out at the girl to shake, then she grabbed his hand and looked at the superhero, then placed her arms around him making him wide his eyes in surprise. „Thank you again,“

„You‘re welcome?“ Onyx responded placing his left hand behind his back to pet her, then he closed his eyes and began to purr, making Yi wide her eyes and back off looking surprised at Onyx, which was also caught off-guard by his deed. „Okay, I have no idea how this happened and that I could do that,“ Onyx stated abashed by it, earning a nod from Yi.

„Okay, maybe it was because I hugged you. You know cats purr when you caress them and all,“

„Yes, might have been that. Look, I‘ve gotta go. See you another day,“ Onyx said running away from the bridge leaving Yi back which smiled at seeing him disappearing behind the arc over the road next to the Louvre.


	14. Recess

****Chapter** ** ****1**** ** **4** **

On the next school day, Alya sat on the bench together with Marinette with Alix, Kim, Nathaniel, Marc, and Max in front of the girls looking at Alya holding her smartphone, where she was reading to the group from a news site.

„Surprisingly Onyx‘s attention yesterday in the afternoon as he spotted a girl getting kidnapped led the police to discover the man that was responsible for the deed was also a criminal, that was responsible for the trafficking of children,“ Alya read. „Oh my gosh, that looks like the guy here, who delivered my dad his wedding suit from the laundry,“

„Man, that‘s sick,“ Kim stated. „What a coincidence, I don‘t think even Onyx expected that guy to be one of those types of persons,“  
„Honestly when I saw that guy yesterday this was one of the last things I have expected to find out,“ Marinette mentioned. „More as we crashed against the back of his van we weren‘t even aware Onyx was trying to stop him because he held Yi hostage,“

„She looks okay now,“ Marc mentioned earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„Who‘s actually Yi?“ Kim asked. „Is she also in our school?“

„She‘s that girl, that hangs around with Kagami from the fencing class,“ Max answered.

„Ah the ice queen you mean?“ Kim asked earning a nod from Max.

„Why are you calling her an ice queen?“ Nathaniel asked the Vietnamese boy.

„I don‘t know. Once a while ago Marinette and Alya told me she was the ice queen,“ Kim answered making Alya cross her arms.

„That‘s the girl code between me and Marinette we used to avoid _Adrien to find out Marinette is afraid to see Kagami make her way towards him,_ “ Alya said.

„But hey we never said a bad thing about her, don‘t worry, „Marinette added with a fake laugh.

„My mom used to say girls talk behind other girl‘s back because they feel jealous of them,“ Nathaniel added making Kim and Max laugh.

„No, we‘re not jealous of Kagami. She sure is amazingly talented and all, but you know…….her mother raised her to be all that what she is,“

„Just like Gabriel did with Adrien,“ Max mentioned.

„Is she actually allowed to have other friends like she has Yi?“ Kim asked looking at the other side of the court seeing Kagami sit next to Yi, which looked at Kagami talking.

„She‘s here at the school. How can her mother see, what she‘s doing?“ Nathaniel asked.

„Well uh she wouldn‘t see it anyway. She‘s blind,“ Alya mentioned making Kim look surprised.

„Really?“

„Wow and I thought Adrien had it complicated,“ Nathaniel added earning a nod from the athletic guy.

„Hey Marc are you feeling better now?“ Marinette asked. „I‘ve heard Steven apologized to you about what he did,“

„Yes I‘m good, thanks“ The boy in the red hoodie responded.

„Sorry I couldn‘t have helped you out,“ Nathaniel apologized making Marc smile a little.

„It‘s okay, you don‘t have to,“ Marc replied. „He learned his lesson now,“

„Yeah, some take one time. Others take more than one time,“ Kim stated.

„And others barely learn from their mistakes,“ Alya added making Kim nod.

„Where‘s Nino actually?“ Kim questioned. „Is he chatting with Adrien?“

„Yes he spoke something about trying to talk to D‘Argencourt about the fencing videos,“ Alya answered. „I think Adrien needs them for his new school,“

„Alright,“

  
  


Down at the stairs, Jin sat on them with Luka, which showed him on his smartphone a drabble, which Jin was looking at.

„The idea is making boy A go to the auditions to see the girl he likes play for the role as Juliett, then as she does her thing he begins to imagine himself in the play playing Romeo in a good way earning a kiss from her as Juliett making the whole audience clap. Soon as his daydream ends he sees boy B, which is another boy interested in the girl too, but he‘s obviously more talented than boy A, which gets sad as he sees him play for the role of Romeo. On his way home he sees them go together, which breaks his heart, then he remembers to ask the drama club teacher to give him a try to play for the role, then gets told he could try, maybe they would at least find a substitute for Romeo. The teacher still preferred boy B but gave him the role as Romeo‘s substitute. The boy A practiced at home his role as Romeo trying to improve, but he felt like he couldn‘t make it better so he gave up and watched from his house at the window sad the two main actors hug. One day before the act the girl asks boy A if he will see them play and he says something occurred and he can‘t show up and the girl said it would be so great to see him there, but he kept rejecting her offer cause he didn‘t want to break his own heart. On the night of the play, he still came and watched the play so the girl would be happy. Before the last act boy A went out feeling depressed, then the girl showed up to tell boy B got hurt and they needed a second Romeo. In the last scene boy A acted like a pro, then Romeo and Juliett kissed. Afterward, the thing was over boy A was going home neutrally and the girl appeared asking him why he didn‘t stay with the others. Boy A said he wasn‘t in a mood to be with people, then she offered to be with him making him blush, then they walked together away and deep on the end of the hills or road, whatever we get they share a kiss under the moon,“

„Sounds like a nice video. But how are you going to make it?“ Jin questioned the raven-haired boy.

„One step after the other. First I need a few actors and someone who‘s responsible for the clothing, the makeup has taken my sister as usual,“

„And who will be the main character? You?“

„No,“ Luka answered watching Nathaniel pass in front of them along with Marc and Kim. „Hey, I could ask Nathaniel. He fits the role perfectly,“

„Oh really?“

„Nathaniel, have you got interest to play in my music video?“ Luka asked watching Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

„I‘m not really good at acting“ The redhead answered.

„You just have to be yourself in there,“

„Okay and what else do I have to do there besides that?“

„Hmm maybe kiss a girl,“ Luka added wrinkling his eyebrow making Nathaniel frown.

„Bad idea, that will have bad consequences. I‘m…..a bad kisser,“

„Oh don‘t worry, we can have a lot of takes until we get a good one,“

„Uh I skip that,“ Nathaniel rejected Luka‘s offer making Luka shake his head.

„Okay, but the offer is set. You can think about it,“ Luka warned watching Nathaniel pass next to the stairs along with the boys.

„Maybe if you invite his crush to the video to play the role of the girl he might think about it“ Jin suggested making Luka shrug his shoulders.

„Yes, except so far I know he doesn‘t have a crush on anyone here. Or one that‘s notable,“ Luka mentioned.

„You can‘t blame him, not all have one at the moment. Look at me,“

„You know it takes time to fall in love with someone, mostly when it‘s supposed to be a lasting feeling,“

„Is that why you‘re still interested in Marinette after all those months?“ Jin asked.

„Well I have better chances with her now as Adrien Agreste isn‘t here anymore, but as long as she‘s still with her thoughts on him I just talk to her as a friend,“

„Hmm….“ Jin murmured looking down at the court spotting Yi sitting on the bench together with Kagami, seeing Yi speaking at Kagami. „What do you think about Kagami? I feel like she would fit him well as a girlfriend?“

„Kagami?“ Luka asked surprised earning a nod from the deskmate. „I believe she‘s isn‘t quite a good fit for him. She‘s too tough for him to handle,“

„Isn‘t that what he needs to get out of his comfort zone?“

„No, he needs to grow out of his shell. He wouldn‘t really handle Kagami‘s direct, tough girl personality good at all…...or at the start,“

„Okay, another idea?“ Jin asked watching Luka point at the childhood friend of Jin. „Yi? But why her?“ Jin asked spontaneously about Luka‘s suggestion.

„Are you jealous?“ Luka asked changing his neutral face into a smirk.

„N….No. I just don‘t know…..if they‘re a good match you know. I don‘t want Yi to suffer, she‘s already suffering because of her father,“

„The video will take time and people to get made if Nathaniel and Yi were to be a thing I believe she would have already dealt with her mourn of his death by now,“

„She seems opener as she was before in my opinion. I don‘t remember seeing her paying attention to her listening to anyone the past days,“ Jin mentioned. „Perhaps yesterday her talk with Onyx made her clear, that she should talk about it instead?“

„What talk?“ Luka asked making Jin shut his eyes at his careless word choice

„Uh…….I saw it on the ladyblog posted by someone,“ Jin saved himself earning a nod from Luka.

„I haven‘t seen them yet,“

„Yeah erm….Alya showed me them“ Jin added getting up from the stairs, then stepped on the ground of the court, seeing the two girls talk and Luka looked up at the Chinese-descendant boy.

„Where are you going?“ The musician asked watching Jin walk towards the two girls on the bench. „Hi girls,“

„Hey Jin,“ The girls greeted one after the other.

„I uh came here to ask how you were doing“ Jin mentioned looking at Yi. „I heard about yesterday…..came to see how you feeling,“

„I‘m feeling good“ Yi responded. „Onyx was really nice towards me,“

„Great to hear that“

„Yes,“ Yi added watching Jin roll his eyes away to think about how to continue the conversation. „Well….uh how‘s school going? Making good grades?“

„So far I have only got one exam back. Not much happened during class,“

„Yes makes sense…..hey….if you have trouble at the school, I can help you out if you want,“

„No, it‘s alright. I don‘t want to bother you. We have two years difference. When I need help I ask our teacher or someone from my class,“

„Oh okay,“ Jin answered. „Well…..I‘m going back to Luka. I‘m wondering about the rest of his story,“ Jin said earning a nod from Yi and walked back to Luka, making Kagami smirk and look at Yi.

„Your friend‘s interested in you“ Kagami mentioned.

„He‘s just worried about me. He‘s just trying to be kind to me.

„Well, he seemed like he had other plans in mind,“

„Come Kagami, you don‘t know Jin as I do,“ Yi mentioned watching a dark-blonde girl approach him making him smile warmly. „….At least the old one,“

„Okay, no more words“ Kagami finished taking her smartphone out to look at it,

Yi looked up at the surroundings then spotted Lila Rossi pass in front of them and Yi looked at the time on Kagami‘s smartphone, then back at the girl, which walked to the bench near the wardrobes, then saw her sit down and take out her smartphone with a sigh.

At the same time, Marc and Nathaniel sat under the stairs around a sheet of paper trying to draw a giant monster on it. Nathaniel sighed dropping his pencil on the ground, followed by Marc which sighed at the break.

„This is the 7th time we stopped. How am I supposed to know, how he should look like?“ Marc questioned the redhead.

„I have no idea either. I know how it looks like in my head but bringing it onto paper is hard. It‘s like I‘ve been dreaming of something and then when I want to tell it someone, I forget it,“  
„How about you try to write it down how he looks according to you?“ Marc asked. „You know, with words?“

„You know I‘m not very good at details…...you know with words,“

„Just make it a drabble. You can always re-edit it later“ Marc suggested earning a nod from Nathaniel, which turned around the sheet then wrote down five words as Marc glanced over the boy‘s shoulder watching him do so. Nathaniel‘s pencil broke, then Marc moved away to pick his case looking for the sharpener, then handed it out to Nathaniel, which used it.

„Thanks,“

„You‘re welcome“ Marc responded, then looked aside to spot Lila Rossi sat all by herself on the bench waiting for the classes to start. „Hey Nathaniel. What‘s the name of that girl over there,“ Marc mentioned seeing Nathaniel watch at the Italian exchange student and frown.

„That‘s Lila,“ Nathaniel answered. „My desk mate and also the girl, that lied about certain things,“

„And why did she lie? Did she say that?“

„What did she say again? Uhm she was afraid people wouldn‘t like her and that she doesn‘t know why she‘s doing that. She has always done that,“ Nathaniel answered. „She did a big mistake and now almost everyone hates her,“

„Ouch“ Marc lamented. „Maybe she was afraid people wouldn‘t like her real her and make fun of her or something. Like with us,“

„How?“ Nathaniel asked. „She‘s gorgeous. Everyone would befriend her anyway,“

„If she hadn‘t lied before, but she did and why? Because she was afraid,“

„I get it. It‘s just weird, not all girls that are good-looking are soft on the inside,“ Nathaniel pointed out.

„So are you. You‘re good-looking and kind-hearted too,“ Marc pointed out making Nathaniel furrow his eyebrows.

„You think I‘m good-looking?“ Nathaniel asked surprised making Marc turn a little red.

„Erm…..uhm…..o….of course! Why not?“

„Hey thanks. The only person to have ever called me good-looking was my mother,“ Nathaniel pointed out.

„Y...you‘re welcome,“ Marc responded seeing Nathaniel look at Lila, then Nathaniel looked back at his friend.

„Uh shall we do something with her?“ The redhead asked.

„Ask her to join us“ The raven-haired boy suggested, making Nathaniel glance at the brunette girl. „Me?“

„You sit next to her. You know more or less what‘s up. Just tell her you…..thought about her words and want to give her a chance,“

„Okay, wish me luck, “ Nathaniel noticed getting up from the ground to talk at Lila, then he stopped in front of her, rolling his eyes down wondering, what to say. „Hey“ Nathaniel began watching Lila look up at him, then look down at the floor.

„Are you here to know something?“ Lila asked neutrally watching Nathaniel sit down on the bench.

„I was thinking about…..no I and Marc were there together trying to figure out how to draw something for my comic and saw you here. We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us in the break?“ Nathaniel suggested.

„You know I don‘t have it good with the drawing as you two do,“ Lila answered.

„I know, but uh…..Marc writes stories and fanfics….and other stuff with words. Besides we don‘t really do that every break, we sometimes talk to about school, our hobbies, and all that. Come join us,“

„Thanks for your offer, Nathaniel. I don‘t feel like I belong there,“

„Oh….“ Nathaniel responded looking at Marc, which pointed at Lila ordering the boy to insist. „But….you can‘t know that if you never try,“

„What exactly do you mean?“

„Well uh…..we could all get to know each other about our school lives our pasts and all that. Maybe we find all something we got in common?“ Nathaniel suggested, then the school bell rang and Marc got up and ran towards the two desk mates.

„Nathaniel told me you were afraid when you lied to everyone here. We know how it is to be the minority and not have many people to be interested in you to be befriended with,“  
„Exactly…..,“

„We definitely have some things in common, we just need to know what, “ Marc told the girl. „We know how it feels to be alone,“

„I do a lot,“ Nathaniel admitted earning a nod from the raven-haired boy.

„I have to go back to classes. Bring her out on our next break,“ Marc asked earning a nod from the redhead.

„Sure, you‘re going to stay over midday here anyway, right?“ Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the brunette. „Oh well…..okay I try to come earlier to school. My mom is at home and promised to serve Kaiserschmarrn for Lunch,“

„What‘s your mother‘s job?“ Lila asked curious. „If I may ask?“

„Air traffic controller,“ Nathaniel responded. „She‘s not quite often at home as usual you know“ Nathaniel explained making Lila smile a little.

„So Marc was right about that you knew how it is to be alone,“

„Well, she tries her best to be at home. When she‘s off the work or is home at the same time as I, I see her more. Sometimes we go visit my grandfather at the retirement home,“

„Interesting, what about your dad?“ Lila asked making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

„I never saw him be honest. My mom also doesn‘t like to talk about him and neither do I,“

„Oh I didn‘t want to bother you with that,“

„It‘s okay,“ Nathaniel responded, then watched the classmates approach, then he got up and opened the door of the wardrobe, looking at Lila, which had mirrored him and entered into the female wardrobe. Nathaniel entered into the men wardrobe followed by Nino and Ivan, which had arrived first with the exception of the redhead.


	15. Pacifier

** **Chapter** ** ** **1** ** ** **5** **

In the afternoon Jin stood on the outside of the school watching the students leave the building to get back home. Jin took out his smartphone to check several unopened messages, then opened the first one to answer it, followed by Plagg, which glanced out of the pocket of the shirt.

„Are you going on a date with one of those girls again?“ Plagg asked seeing Jin shake his head. „Then what?“

„Just politely tell them I got no time at the moment and I reply to them another day,“ Jin responded. „With the school, the homework and the superhero thing is already a little too much weight on my shoulder. Additionally meeting new girls to go on a date, it will be hard to deal with all at once. Imagine the number of lies I would need to come up with?“

„This with the relationships must be hard for you, Probably that‘s the best for now, mostly when you‘re meeting new persons,“

„At least for now,“ Jin agreed. „Well if ice vendor André says my supposed love interest I have already known for a bit, there is no reason in continuing to go on dates with foreigners,“

„Good pick,“ Plagg responded, then heard people talk and he dived down into the pocket then Jin saw Kim and Max walk out together laughing, moving on to the stairs leaving Jin amused wondering why they were laughing. Jin‘s smartphone received a notification from his friend Luka, then he opened it and shrugged his shoulders as he read it.

„Oh Luka has to do something else. Looks like we have to do something else,“ Jin mentioned as Plagg slowly rose his head up to look at the miraculous holder.

„What about getting us cheese?“ Plagg suggested making Jin snort.

„Really?“ Jin asked opening his messenger bag taking out a small box, then opened it to show him a large piece of cheese with its etiquette on it. „I hope you like Cheddar,“

„Well I like Cheddar too,“ The kwami stated ripping off a large piece of Cheddar to take it into his mouth. Jin noticed Kagami walking out and shrieked, pushing Plagg into his pocket.

„Hi Kagami! W...what are you doing here?“ Jin asked faking a smile looking at the girl, which had noticed him as he began to speak.

„Going home“ Kagami answered pointing at the Sedan of the Tsurugis.

„Ah cool“ Jin answered, then Kagami rolled her eyes down at the cheese, then looked up questioningly at the boy.

„Are you eating Cheddar?“ Kagami asked making Jin grin embarrassed.

„Y….yes,“ Jin answered, making Kagami frown looking unimpressed at the older boy, then Jin took a bite of it chewing it as she watched him. „My doctor said I should eat more milk products,“

„Something smells fishy here,“ Kagami mentioned feeling suspicious about the boy.

„Uh….you mean cheesy, right?“ Jin mumbled making Kagami roll her eyes.

„I have to go, I‘m late for Kendo practice“ Kagami warns running downstairs at her car making Jin shrug his shoulders.

„Interesting girl,“ Jin said opening his mouth to bite on the cheese, then Plagg jumped up covering his mouth.

„One more bite and I‘ll make you pay for it,“

„Sorry I was now hungry“ Jin apologized. „At the same time, I regret eating it,“

„There‘s the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Buy yourself a pretzel and a coffee and you‘re good,“ Plagg suggested watching the boy stuff the cheese into the box to put it back in the bag, then as he was about to go down the stairs he saw Yi come out too, making him smile, which waited for her.

„Hey Yi,“ Jin greeted the girl. „Are you heading home right now?“

„Hello Jin and yes. We're you waiting for me?“ The raven-haired girl asked.

„No actually for Luka, but he canceled our meeting,“ Jin explained. „I was planning to go to the bakery right now,“

„Okay, I was about to go home,“

„Would you like to get a croissant or anything else?“ Jin suggested. „So you don‘t need to do yourself a snack at home before homework,“

„It‘s alright Jin, I don‘t mind making myself a snack,“

„Oh okay,“ Jin replied. „I might go check in for something“

„Go on“ Yi replied walking along with the boy

„You‘re not really interested? I offer you a drink?“

„No I‘m fine,“ Yi answered walking while Jin stopped and looked down at his kwami.

„What are you looking at?“ Plagg asked. „I‘m a kwami, not a counselor,“

„Maybe we should wait a few days,“ Jin mentioned looking back at the school to think about it. „Like maybe she feels like I‘m coming off too fast. We haven‘t seen each other for so long, we‘re both different and maybe it has something to do with our age,“

„What‘s with your age?“ Plagg asked looking back at Yi, which stood on the sidewalk and suddenly a light-blue colored villain appeared in front of Yi causing her to fall down on her butt making Plagg wide his eyes.

„She‘s two years younger you know,“  
„She‘s now a baby“ Plagg warned making Jin shake his head.

„No she‘s 15,“ Jin responded.

„She‘s a baby!“ Plagg hissed making Jin frown.

„Hey don‘t call her a baby, she‘s…..“

„Look behind you!“ Plagg shouted making Jin look back and see a toddler on the road crying and the villain in the purple overall ran forward to the Place de Vosges to look for the next victims.

„Yi!“ Jin shouted running towards the toddler, then picked her up trying to stop her from crying. „Oh gosh why didn‘t I stay beside you?“

„You should quickly give her out at someone, we have to follow her,“ Plagg warned.

„I can‘t just leave her with strange people,“ Jin mentioned rocking the baby girl in her arms. „Oh she won‘t get quiet,“

„Do something else, maybe make her laugh,“

„Maybe I could do funny faces,“

„No with that face boy,“ Plagg added sarcastically making Jin frown, then he heard people from the park cry as they spotted the villain.

„You know, what babies like?“ Jin asked making Plagg shake his head. „Animals,“ Jin responded placing the baby on the ground. „Don‘t worry, I‘m going to get you a friend,“ Jin stated, then ran along the house passing by a few parked cars, then hid behind one, seconds later he left transformed as Onyx making his way to the toddle Yi, then went down on his knees to be able to look into her eyes.

„Look who‘s here?“ Onyx asked with a playful voice. „It‘s Onyx, your favorite superhero“ Onyx babbled watching the baby continuing to cry. „Hey come on, you don‘t have to cry. If you cry, I have to cry to and you don‘t want to make a big cat cry, don‘t you?“ Onyx questioned the baby leaning his forehead on Yi‘s stomach making her wide her eyes and chuckle. Onyx lifted his head up, seeing the girl smile and coo at his sight afterward Onyx smiled and grabbed the girl to hold her on his arms, tickling her on the belly. „Who‘s the cute baby? Who‘s that cute little baby? Hein?“ Onyx asked watching the girl laugh on his arms and shake her arms making Onyx smile enchanted at the cuteness of the girl.

„I hope your mom is at home, so we can give you to her,“ Onyx mentioned, then glanced through the window of the bakery to see the time. „But I think she‘s not home yet, right?“ Onyx asked looking at the girl, which placed her hands on his nose, making him chuckle. „You‘re tickling me,“

Marinette came out of the bakery to see Onyx holding the toddler, then she looked at the two.

„Oh hey…..is that your bakery?“ Onyx asked earning a nod from Marinette.

„From my parents,“ Marinette answered, then Onyx held the girl in his arms, then noticed the girl wanting to climb on him to touch his ears, afterward he rolled his eyes and placed the girl on his shoulders, so she could play with his ears.

„Can you or your parents take care of this girl here?“ Onyx asked.„There‘s an akuma out there turning people into babies and she was one of them,“

„Oh really?“ Marinette asked shocked. „Okay get in, I have to…..see if I got something in the attic to entertain her…..“

„Sure, come, little lady, I‘m going to get you one big cup of milk. What do you think of it?“ Onyx asked seeing the girl cooing. „When you get enough of it you‘ll be as big as me,“ Onyx promised grabbing the girl‘s legs walking towards the entrance of the bakery leaving Marinette back, which observed Onyx with an angelic smile, afterward Tikki appeared to see the superhero enter the bakery.

„Wow I didn‘t think Onyx had good hands for kids,“ Marinette stated watching Tikki levitate beside her.

„My last holder used to say men and babies get along well, cause both are literally children on the inside,“

„This is what Alya said when she gave Kim a try to babysit,“ Marinette mentioned. „Come I transform in the stairway“

  
  


Onyx was in the bakery looking at Sabine Cheng give a customer a cake box, then Onyx stood beside the customer getting the attention of the two.

„Sorry to be bothering you, a villain is out there turning people into babies and someone has to take care of this girl here,“ Onyx mentioned earning a nod from the cashier.

„Sure do you think she doesn‘t mind being around other people?“ Sabine asked watching Onyx hand out Yi to Sabine, then the girl got sad and moved her hands wanting at Onyx, making Onyx wide his eyes at her action, then he grabbed the hands and looked into her eyes.

„Hey little girl, I can‘t take you with me it‘s too dangerous“ Onyx stated watching the girl get sad, then slowly began to cry making Onyx sank his head tragic and pick the girl up to soothe her down. „Okay, how can I make a kid fall asleep? Any ideas?“ Onyx asked earning a nod from the male customer.

„If you play with her for a while, she might get tired and fall asleep, “The man said. „Do with her something, that requires a lot of energy from her side,“

„Okay have you got any toys or something else I could use to entertain her?“ Onyx asked making Sabine think.

„I think my daughter Marinette has in her bedroom a few plush figures a girl used to play with her when she had to babysit,“ Sabine answered. „Go to the backdoor up to the last floor and you‘ll be in her room,“

„Okay,“

  
  


  
  


Ladybug ran over the buildings following the akumatized citizen alone, then looked at the cathedral at the isle on the other side of her making the girl sigh and take out her yo-yo to contact Onyx, which attended it.

„Onyx, where are you?“ Ladybug asked. „I just saw Carapace got turned into a baby a while ago and I haven‘t managed to figure out, where Super Snake is,“

„ _I got a little problem with the baby here. She doesn‘t want me to leave and I‘m trying to put her asleep and make sure the girl named Marinette shows up here,“_

„Is anyone else there like the parents of this Marinette-girl?“

„ _They‘re down at the bakery. I don‘t know if they can handle her while I have to check on you“_

„Please make it quick Onyx….and if you‘re…..talking about that Marinette that lives in the bakery she…..got turned into a baby just right now in front of my eyes. I make sure she‘s okay. I call you later again, when I have something,“ Ladybug finished the call and stopped at the edge of a building, then looked down at the villain stop in front of a car aiming the driver turning it into a baby making the heroine roll her eyes. „Gees, what kind of akuma does that?“ The heroine asked herself moving back to hide from the villain to observe her ran along the road next to the Seine, then Ladybug opened her yo-yo to see if she could call Super Snake and saw it didn‘t start contacting him meaning he wasn‘t active.

„Okay for safety I give her a small headstart,“ Ladybug told herself watching the superhero with the unadjusted suspenders of her colorful overall disappear from her sight.

  
  


At the bakery Onyx managed to get into Marinette‘s room, then sat Yi on the chaise lounge at the side of the room, then he gazed at the girl, which looked up at the bed and pointed up at it, earning Onyx‘ attention, which shook his head.

„No that‘s too high for you little girl, you may fall down“ Onyx warned and she continued pointing up at it, then Onyx wondered if she was talking about something else and made his way at the stairs, then he heard the girl babbling and he looked back to see the girl grab Onyx on his tail to shove it into her mouth, making Onyx laugh a little. „Hey girl, that‘s not a pacifier, that‘s my tail,“ The raven-haired superhero warned walking back at the girl to remove the tail of her mouth seeing her look up at him. „Don‘t worry we find something to entertain you,“ Onyx mentioned looking around the room, then spotted a rolled-up poster over him and smiled having an idea, then placed his finger into the ring to pull it down. „Hey how about we teach our little girl a bit about geography like about…..uhm….“ Onyx stopped noticing there was no map on the poster, but a year agenda with various hobbies and tasks of someone named Adrien. „What the actual…….?“ Onyx questioned himself seeing how the calendar had set Adrien‘s daily routine on the large sheet, making Onyx shake his head and roll the poster back. „Okay, let‘s do something else,“ Onyx mentioned seeing Yi get down of the chaise crawling towards the superhero, which picked her up again, then she pointed up at the bed of Marinette and Onyx looked up at the bed to spot five handmade dolls based on supervillains and superheroes. Onyx realized, that they might be the thing, that was calling Yi‘s attention, then jumped up at the ladder of the bed to get up and pull the plushes towards him and slid down the railing while letting the plushes fell on the floor therefore he sat on the ground and placed Yi on the floor to watch her grab the Cat Noir doll.

„This guy is the one who was here before I took the role as a superhero,“ Onyx mentioned seeing Yi play with the doll making it hop on the ground. „What do you think? Do you prefer him or the successor?“ Onyx questioned lying on his back looking at Yi, which looked at him and grabbed the Evillustrator doll to place it on Onyx‘s hands. „What do you want me to play?“

Yi used Cat Noir to hit on Onyx‘s villain plush making him chuckle.

„Oh no! Cat Noir has caught me,“ Onyx changed his voice into a higher one making Yi laugh, which continued to hit Onyx with the Cat Noir puppet.

  
  


  
  


Ladybug arrived near the TVI studio, then swang down at the entrance from above the other houses, afterward she received a call and saw Super Snake was calling her.

„ _Hey Ladybug, sorry I was at the art class and had to look for a way to get out of there without anyone getting suspicious,“_

„No big deal, where are you now?“

„ _I‘m approaching the studio in about a minute. Hold on,“_

„Good, I‘m waiting here for you“ Ladybug responded putting her yo-yo back waiting for the superhero to show up, which stopped in front of her breathing exhausted from the race. „Did you run your way all over here?“

„I jumped over the buildings too,“ Super Snake responded. „I‘m….just not very sporty,“

„This evening we can work on that too,“ Ladybug answered opening the door to find the first three babies in the middle of the hall, then Ladybug ran into the room followed by Super Snake, which went slower and the red-dressed heroine bowed down in front of a bald baby, which she could recognize as Alec Cataldi. „We must go up and look for Pacifier, that‘s where her boss must be,“

„And is it known for now, why she got akumatized?“ The snake-themed superhero asked making the heroine shrug.

„No, I just knew from Onyx, that someone was akumatized and later on I discovered, that Pacifier is Nadja Charmack from the TVI studio,“  
„Okay, where the heck is he now‘“ Super Snake asked.

„Still Babysitting probably,“ Ladybug answered. „The baby he caught transforming doesn‘t want to see Onyx leave as I‘ve understood,“

„Okay,“ Super Snake replied, then the two superheroes ran towards an elevator, except for Ladybug, which opened the door to the stairwell and looked back at the superhero.

„We have to go this way in case we‘re caught by her in surprise,“ Ladybug suggested making Super Snake drop his head and follow the superhero, then followed her stairs up and after several minutes the two arrived at the top, followed by a tired Super Snake.

„How can Griessbrei and Grüze ran an entire soccer match without any trouble?“ Super Snake asked then Ladybug placed her index finger on Super Snake‘s lips to shush him making him blush a little.

„Did you hear that?“ Ladybug asked, then leaned her ear on the door to hear a woman talk loud.

„Do you really think that 2 hours are enough to bond with a four-year-old?“ A voice asked, then Ladybug lifted her hand up counting down at zero making Super Snake sign her to not do it, then she kicked the door to open it and catch Pacifier hold her fist in front of her boss Arlette, then Ladybug threw her yo-yo against the supervillain while Super Snake activated his special power and watched Pacifier get caught by the rope.

„Ah Ladybug, good to see you or should I say…..“ Pacifier moved her arm up, where she wore a bracelet, that looked like a laser gun, which fired a light at Ladybug to turn her into a toddler. Super Snake frowned and pulled on his miraculous to get a few seconds back on the time he set up his first checkpoint.

„Second chance!“

Ladybug and Super Snake stood behind the door of the studio, then Super Snake moved Ladybug on her shoulder to get her attention,

„Ladybug…..Super Snake spoke, then both heard the supervillain talk inside the studio.

„Do you really think that 2 hours are enough to bond with a four-year-old?“ A voice asked, then Ladybug lifted her hand up counting down at zero making

„I have used second chance before cause you were turned into a baby, we need another strategy,“ Super Snake suggested earning a nod from the ladybug-themed superheroine.

„Hmm I try this,“ Ladybug mentioned throwing her yo-yo up in the air to obtain her special object. „Lucky charm!“

Ladybug received an uninflated inflatable doll based on Ladybug herself making Ladybug squeal irritated.

„Why am I receiving such horrendous lucky charms?“ Ladybug complained making Super Snake shrug his shoulders.

„It's just a balloon, that‘s not terrible…..except for the use,“ Super Snake mentioned making Ladybug shake her head.

„Yeah I have always found use on them, but I‘m a little annoyed that lately, the lucky charms have been so strange it bonkers me,“  
„I don‘t know, what‘s so bad about this balloon. Don‘t kids dream of buying one based on their favorite heroes and all that?“

„Uhm how old are you?“ Ladybug asked curious.

„15 years“ Super Snake. „Is that something else I am supposed to know?“

„Eh nevermind, let‘s just focus on the mission,“ Ladybug warned, then leaned her back on the door pondering about, what they could use the puppet for, while Super Snake looked at a sign leading to other studios, then Super Snake had an idea and looked at Ladybug.

„Hey, what do you think about hiding in another studio and lure her to us?“ Super Snake aksed, „Does that make sense?“

Ladybug widened her eyes at Super Snake‘s suggestion, then grabbed the puppet and on Super Snake‘s arm.

„That‘s it! We lure her into the Kidz+ studio and when she‘s appears she will get distracted by the puppet and we catch her,“ Ladybug counted pulling the two stairs down to the next studio.

Meanwhile, in the inside of the TVI studio, Pacifier held her boss turned as a baby in her arms, then began to tickle her on her belly.

„Who‘s the cutest little baby here? Who is it? Hein? Hein?“ The villain said with a sweet voice, then began to laugh making the baby sob, then she placed the baby on the ground and looked around seeing no one was there. „Where are those so-called superheroes? They‘re never this late?“

Behind her, the large monitors got turned on showing Ladybug in the Kidz+ studio sitting in front of a counter holding her yo-yo between her hands smiling at seeing the supervillain on the other studio.

„Oh hey Pacifier, nice to see you here at the studio. I can‘t believe it, that you made it to stop all my superhero mates come to fight you. Even Onyx, man he was just getting the hang of it and you ruined him the pleasure,“

„Your bluffing little bug, otherwise I would have had this miraculous,“

„But hey thank goodness he still has his miraculous and there‘s no way you‘re going to find it out as long as I‘m here ready to defend our honor,“

„Don‘t worry Ladybug, you‘ll be defeated sooner than you believe,“ Pacifier said running out of the studio downstairs at the next studio, then she opened the door up to see the counter from the monitor and Ladybug‘s chair turned against the turned on monitor. Pacifier smirked and sneaked carefully at the desk therefore the chair slowly turned around making Pacifier stop aiming her laser at it, then she shot it and widened her eyes as she saw the laser ray disappear.

„Where did she go?“ Pacifier asked, then from above the top Super Snake dropped a stage light on the supervillain‘s head and from another part of the room Ladybug was hidden and used her yo-yo to pull Pacifier down at the floor and Super Snake landed beside her looking at her arms, then spotted the weapon and removed it from Pacifier and threw it against the floor and Ladybug caught it with the yo-yo to smash it harder on the ground to release the akuma.

„Enough evil-doing for today, little akuma,“ Ladybug dropped her yo-yo down to capture the little animal. „Time to de-evilize!“

After Ladybug restored everything back to normal using the object from the lucky charm, she watched Super Snake help Nadja Charmack up, then she glanced at the adult to check out if she was fine.

„Are you alright, Mrs. Charmack?“ Ladybug asked earning a nod from the woman. „What happened?“

„My boss and I had an argument because I wanted to reduce my working pens as I wanted to have more time with my daughter,“ Nadja explained. „She was against it and…...when I was going home I couldn‘t get our fight our of my head,“

„Maybe you can give now another try…..or just check out if she‘s alright,“ Ladybug suggested earning a nod from the adult.

„I will Ladybug,“ Nadja responded, then she got up and walked towards the exit leaving Ladybug back with Super Snake and Ladybug held her fist up for Super Snake to do with her a fist bump.

„Pound it!“ Both shouted, then Ladybug remembered Onyx was missing and took out her yo-yo to call him. „I will just inform Onyx about the defeat,“

„Okay, I will go before I transform back,“ Super Snake mentioned running out of the studio.

  
  


At Marinette‘s house, Onyx lied on the chaise lounge with toddler Yi lying against his belly as if he was an actual cat having a nap and the miraculous healing light passed by the two turning Yi back into her teenager body, then she woke up and noticed she was in a foreign room and noticed she had Onyx lying over her lap sleeping making her wide her eyes in confusion.

„Where the heck are we?“ Yi asked butting the superhero with her hand making him open his eyes and look back at the teenager and see he was lying over her lap, then he grinned a little embarrassed.

„Don‘t tell me I‘m crazy, but this is what really happened. You were turned into a toddler and I brought you here so you would be safe but your toddler-you began to cry so I tried to comfort you and try to make you fall asleep by playing here with you hoping Marinette‘s parents would come and do that while I could go out, but when you were tired I tried to tell you a story, but somehow I ended up falling asleep her too,“

„Okay and now the villain has been beaten?“ Yi questioned earning a nod from Onyx, which heard his staff ring and he took out the staff to attend it.

„Hey Ladybug, is everything good now?“ Onyx asked. „Good erm sorry if I didn‘t appear, this was kind of…….I double my training today if you want to. Just need to get out of here,“

Yi looked at the open poster Marinette had in her room and looked at it, wondering what it said, then she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion wondering what exactly it was about and looked back at the superhero, which was done with the call.

„Okay, everything is okay now. You can go home if you want“ Onyx said. „I will have a snack here before I leave,“ Onyx said earning a nod from the girl with the red shirt and he opened the door, then waited for Yi to leave and as she was going on the middle of the stairs, she looked up at Onyx, which waited for her to come down she pulled him on his tail to call his attention.

„Just wanted to say thank you…..that you stood back for me to make sure nothing happened,“

Don‘t mention it,“ Onyx replied watching the girl hold his tail, making him smile a little noting she wasn‘t done yet. „Is there something more I should know?“

„If you wouldn‘t mind if I stayed for a snack too. It‘s a little late and when I get home my mom would be working at the dinner and you know I would have to wait with a growling stomach,“ Yi explained making Onyx chuckle.

„You‘re allowed to do whatever you want. It‘s up to you,“ Onyx answered with a wink making Yi chuckle and move along towards the exit of the living room, while Onyx slid down the railing with his hands smiling at the girl.


	16. 14 days later

** **Chapter** ** ** **1** ** ** **6** **

** T wo weeks later…. **

Luka walked out of the classroom heading downstairs, then he spotted his classmate Jin run out of the restroom, towards the end of the stairs, where he encountered the brother of Juleka.

„That was a long time you were there in the toilet,“ Luka mentioned earning a nod from Jin, which was a little exhausted from the running.

„I think our dinner yesterday was spoiled or something…..Ugh never had such a pain in my stomach,“ Jin complained watching Luka place his arm behind his back to pet him making Jin smile as Luka bought his excuse. „Did the superheroes stop this akuma villain yet?“

„Yeah,“ Luka responded. „Funnily, this is the third time this week. It‘s been a while since he got last akumatized,“

„Maybe he….was busy the other days or Hawk Moth preferred another victim,“

„Mr. Pigeon is actually an easy villain to defeat, according to Ladybug….you know from the time I was Viperion. But she feels, that Hawk Moth even akumatizes people like Mr. Pigeon just to make the superheroes tired...or try,“

„I believe that,“ Jin replied sitting down on the stairs. „At least he isn‘t rushing on the superheroes until they can‘t anymore,“

„Wow if he could do that, that would be horrifying. Also, I believe if he had done that right at the start it would have been over for Paris and for the world,“

„Woah I don‘t want to imagine that,“ Jin stated earning a nod from Luka, then behind them passed by several students heading to the break, last few students were a few mates from Marinette‘s class along with Alya, which looked around wondering where Marinette was.

„Is everything okay, Alya?“ Luka asked making the Martinic girl shrug her shoulders.

„She told me before she had her girl problems and left the classroom,“ Alya said. „I‘m going to see, if she‘s in the restrooms,“

„Okay, I hope she‘s alright,“ Luka said watching Alya walk towards the girl restroom, then Marinette walked out and waved at Alya, placing her hands on her stomach earning a nod from Alya, which placed her hand on her back patting her. „Juleka sometimes has the same issues,“

„What…..oh the girl issues,“

„Yeah,“

„I‘ve heard in some cases, that‘s so insupportable, that some girls and women even can‘t stand normally on their feet,“ Jin pointed out. „This sounds terrible if you think about them passing this through every month,“

„Well, all people‘s bodies work differently. You‘re not getting every day hard when you wake up,“ Luka pointed out making gaze at him in shock.

„Dude, where has our conversation gone,“ Questioned the raven-haired boy making Luka grin amused by Jin‘s reaction.

„Okay topic change, I‘ve got my first mate for the music video. Do you know Leonardo from Steven‘s class?“ Luka asked earning a nod from Jin. „He will take the second role of the boy,“

„Okay, what about the other two roles? Nothing yet?“

„Nope,“ Luka responded. „I also need a costume designer and someone to take care of the time,“

„Didn‘t Marinette design the other clothing you had once for the first video of Kitty Section?“

„Yeah I could ask her, but I believe she‘s got a lot going through her head,“

„That‘s why this is a good idea. It might help her forget about Adrien or at least turn off her head for a while,“ Jin explained. „You get to spend time with her and get to know her more and the rest will take its time,“

„You have no slight idea of how love works Jin,“

„I know more, than you think, alright“ Jin responded with a smirk making Luka shake his head.

„Oh yeah go on, tell me a little bit,“ Luka asked. „You had so many dates the past few months, you must be an expert,“ Luka joked making Jin fake a laugh.

„Well I never felt it, but I know what‘s it all about,“ Jin mentioned. „And I gotta be honest…..I don‘t know, how to explain that,“

„For some using music, drawings or poems are easier than full sentences,“

„I‘m not sure about the poem one, but I have to agree with you on that,“

„You know…..that song I‘m writing is sort of based on what currently happening in my life….well and when I think about how Marinette, you know,“

„You should really ask her out on a date or something alike,“ Jin mentioned looking at the taller boy.

„You know, that it won‘t work, Jin,“ Luka answered making Jin nod and suggest another idea.

„Well you can always go out with her as a friend and if you manage to get closer to her and you know…..have more of those appointments, your chances may grow. She obviously has an interest in you too, the problem is, she has a higher interest in that Adrien and she has no more chances with him as the latter moved to London. You just need to do, what you used to do before when you were around her. Be a good friend to her, be the shoulder to cry on and talk with her, listen to every worry of her. This you have always done before. You just need to do it more,“

„I don‘t know if talking with her about Adrien and why he‘s now in London is good help. Sometimes I feel like it‘s worse,

„She probably needs to get rid of Adrien‘s agenda and stuff of him,“ Jin mumbled thinking about seeing the other day Adrien‘s annual agenda in Marinette‘s bedroom.

„What agenda?“ Luka asked confused.

„Nothing…..I meant…..she could have stuff like Adrien‘s…..agenda from…..his photoshoots and anything else, that makes her think of him,“

„Yeah if she would get rid of that it would help her forget him, but I don‘t want to do that for her, it might break her heart more,“

„Was a suggestion. Just do what your heart thinks it‘s right to help her,“

„Yes don‘t worry,“ Luka said, then Marinette and Alya walked across the court waving at Nino, which sat on the bench on his smartphone, then Luka frowned a little sad, which Jin noticed.

„Nino…..is Adrien‘s friend, right?“ Jin asked earning a nod from Luka. Jin pushed Luka up on his legs, making him almost fall on the ground and look back at Jin.

„Jin! Why are you crazy?“

„Go and ask her to the cinema or something. You going as friends there anyway, _“_

„Okay, I will give it a try,“ Luka mentioned walking towards the girls, then he stopped behind Alya and Marinette. „Hey girls,“ Luka greeted watching the two girls look up at him.

„Oh hey Luka“ Alya greeted while Marinette just smiled and waved at the boy.

„Hello Luka,“ Marinette greeted.

„Sorry, you two just missed Adrien,“ Nino pointed out. „But he told me to tell you all hi, maybe not for Luka, but I believe he would if he knew you were here,“

„Thanks Nino,“ Luka answered along with the girls.

„I heard you got a new song“ Marinette mentioned. „I‘m curious to hear it one day,“

„Yes indeed,“ Luka answered with a smile. „And I had the idea to make a music video like the other time for the competition. If you had any interest you could work on some simple costumes for the video,“

„Sounds cool, but how much time do we have?“ Marinette asked making Luka shrug his shoulders.

„Plenty of time, actually. I still have to look for two actors for the video,“

„I wouldn‘t mind helping you out. It helps me to practice for my further designs,“

„Yeah I‘m sure you will do just as good as you did it the first time,“ Luka assured making Marinette smile a little sheepishly.

„I will do my best,“ Marinette answered. „Thanks for the offer,“

„Oh are you two going somewhere?“ Alya asked curiously making Marinette shake her head.

„No he offered me to design again for his music video,“ Marinette responded earning a nod from Luka.

„Well….actually, I was about to ask you, if you would like to go to the cinema this afternoon. Or somewhere else, if none of the movies is interesting,“

„What time?“ Marinette asked.

„Does 7 pm sound alright?“ Luka suggested watching Marinette think about it and nod.

„Would 6:30 work out too?“ Marinette asked making Luka nod.

„Have you got something planned?“ Luka asked earning a nod from Marinette.

„Yes, but we still can go. I just needed to fix the schedule,“

„Ah, but you know we can just go another day if you want to. So you don‘t have to hurry to your next appointment,“

„It‘s fine for me. If I notice myself being too tired or anything else I cancel it,“

„Sure,“ Luka responded, then Alya squeezed herself between Luka and her friend, looking at the raven-haired boy.

„Hey is anyone of you hungry?“ Alya asked. „I‘m going to get something from the cafeteria,“

„I‘m coming too babe, Just need to get the money“ Nino mentioned walking towards the wardrobe, while Luka followed Marinette and Alya towards the stairs to head to the cafeteria.

  
  


Yi sat together with Kagami on the bench looking at a schedule Kagami held in her hands.

„So why is there music as lessons if most of the students don‘t play any type of instrument?“ Kagami asked bewildered at the subjects her class had.

„You don‘t play here any instrument. You sing there during the lessons together with the other students,“ Yi explained. „If you‘re lucky you all will make together a concert with the class and sing in front of your parents,“

„Oh no, that‘s too much. I‘m not really used to stay in front of people,“

„Well just sometimes. This doesn‘t happen all years as far as I know. Just sometimes,“ Yi explained. „Do you think your voice isn‘t well for singing?“

„I‘m not allowed to sing at home, even if I would I don‘t think my voice is good enough to fascinate people,“

„Your mother sounds so freaking strict,“ Yi noticed. „Has she always been that way?“

„I don‘t really remember to be honest,“ Kagami responded shrugging her shoulders. „I don‘t remember her in other ways,“

„I don‘t know if that is even healthy,“

„She‘s my mother, what else can I do,“

„Haven‘t you ever disobeyed her in your life?“ Yi questioned. „Like you had to go to school, but in reality, you were somewhere else?“

„As Adrien used to be here, he sort of managed to convince his bodyguard to take us somewhere else letting our parents think we were at the fencing academy,“ The blue-haired girl mentioned. „I miss those days, where we could be away from all our responsibility and be free,“

„I believe you,“ Yi responded. „Do you still talk with your friend Adrien?“

„Yeah, I don‘t often use social media, because of my mother. But during school breaks when he wrote me something I replied back. He doesn‘t text as much as he used to do before thought,“

„Don‘t you text him first once in a while?“ Yi questioned the girl making her shake her head.

„I‘m not used in texting people first or text people at all,“

„And video calling?“

„I haven‘t called him so far. He did that once so far,“

„Okay, at least your relationship with him is stable. I couldn‘t have social media accounts past year so I rarely had the chance to stay in contact with Jin and this is why it‘s kind of weird for us now to talk to each other,“

„I feel like major of the times it‘s from your side,“ Kagami stated watching Yi ponder about her friend's word and sigh.

„Okay, I admit I‘ve been a little too distant with Jin. He‘s my childhood friend, he just wants to make sure I‘m alright and I‘m rejecting him as if it was his fault for what happened,“

„But it‘s not. He‘s your friend, he wants only good for you“ Kagami said and a few moments later Jin appeared walking with his smartphone in his hands and stopped in front of the two girls.

„Hey I‘ve heard our moms are going to dinner at your house,“ Jin announced showing Yi a message from his mother.

„Oh I haven‘t heard about it yet,“ Yi mentioned. „Is that today?“

„Yeah I think so,“ Jin responded. „Probably at 7 pm I think,“

„Okay so this means we will see us there too,“

„Yeah“

„Do you two know, what that means?“ Kagami asked making Yi shrug her shoulders and Jin tilt his head, as he didn‘t know about the girl‘s topic. „You two can take this chance and try to work out on your relationship or at least try to get along,“

„Who‘s in trouble with you?“ Jin asked wondering about Kagami‘s words.

„Jin, I‘ve been really distant with you the past weeks and I sort of didn‘t realize that. You just wanted to be my friend like you were before and I was just shooing you away,“

„Ah well….I kind of felt like I was pushy at the beginning, to be honest. But you know I‘m still your friend, you can trust me,“

„That‘s cool,“ Yi responded making Jin smile, watching the shorter girl mirror his facial expression, then Yi‘s smartphone received a message, which she opened and returned her phone back into her bag. „Oh my mother informed me about this evening,“

„Nice,“

The bell rang, then Jin waved at the girls and made his way across the stairs passing by Nathaniel, who sat together with Marc and Lila, which looked at Nathaniel‘s comic book.

„Aren‘t you sure you want to be part of the comic?“ Marc asked looking at Lila, which shook her head.

„I‘m fine guys, you two have been working for so long on the comics, I don‘t want you to ruin it just because of adding myself into it,“

„We would add you as a hero,“ Nathaniel said. „I added Marc too. You can be part of it too. It‘s not like you‘re going to become a superhero in real life too…...you know, not because of what happened to you or Chloé. Because…..it happens….the way Ladybug wants, I don‘t know it either,“

„It‘s okay, I‘m fine in appearing as a background character or not at all too,“

„I have an idea, that not many people would expect in the first place. Make her a separate villain from Hawk Moth, but with the time she redeems and joins the superhero team?“ Marc suggested. „What do you think?“

„Yeah that‘s a cool idea,“ Nathaniel responded. „What do you say, Lila?“

„The idea really sounds brilliant, well thought Marc,“ Lila complimented. „But hard to make,“

„But we can handle it all three together. Even if it takes 100 of scrabbles,“ Marc responded. „And talking about scrabbles, I need to get my science homework from the locker. I have chemistry,“

„Ugh I hate chemistry,“ Lila puffed earning a nod from Marc.

„I hate chemistry AND the teacher,“ Nathaniel noticed making the other two friends chuckle.

„That‘s kind of harsh,“ Marc mentioned. „Oh sorry, I really have to go,“ Marc stated running behind the stairs to head to the wardrobe.

„Hey have you noticed this morning, that Miss Bustier seemed a little ill today?“ Lila questioned the redhead, which packed his stuff, before walking stairs up.

„How do you mean?“ The redhead questioned.

„You know she‘s kinda pale and has been going more than once to the toilet,“

„Yeah I‘ve noticed that, but hasn‘t she got her girl thing?“ Nathaniel questioned making Lila shrug her shoulder.

„I don‘t know, I just assume, that it‘s kind of bizarre at the number of times,“

„She could have a cold or something and she is been drinking a lot of water. People usually say you should drink a lot when you got a cold,“

„That actually sounds logical,“ The brunette admitted entering the classroom of Miss Bustier, where half of the class had already arrived and on Miss Bustier‘s seat sat Principal Damocles looking at his tablet as the last students got in. „What is Principal Damocles doing here?“ Lila asked making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

„Miss Bustier felt bad at the teacher lounge and we sent her to the doctor. I will be replacing her for the rest of the day, In case she doesn‘t come back for a couple of days Mr. Hapréle will replace her temporarily,“

„I hope she gets well,“ Kim said watching the principal glare at him, making Kim grin. „She really deserved a little break for the amount of work she does,“

„She will don‘t worry. It seems like the regular flu, but that doesn‘t stop me from not starting her project she planned for this lesson,“ Principal Damocles said, then went to close the door and walked back to the seat picking up a big yellow-blue bag placing it on the desk of Miss Bustier.

„So as you have heard Miss Bustier is ill and went to the doctor. According to her, she planned to start the baby flour project, where we…..“ The Principal explained, then Rose raised her arm up in the air excitedly making the Principal sight. „Miss Lavillant,“

„Is that flour project the protect, where we have to take care of a bag of flour as if it was our baby?“ The blonde asked making the principal nod.

„That sounds like fun,“ Kim mentioned.

„That ain't no fun, that‘s a big responsibility“, Principal Damocles corrected. „Also you get graded for that, you‘ll have this sheet her to fill in while you‘re taking care of the bag,“

„Are we doing that all on our own?“ Nino asked raising his arm up.

„I wasn‘t sure how many classmates we had, so we will have to do that in pairs,“ The Principal answered. „Less work for me to check…..well except I‘m not doing that…..it doesn‘t matter now,“

„Can we pick the group?“ Mylene asked looking back at Ivan, then the Principal shrugged his shoulders.

„Technically the idea was to be with your desk mates,“ The principal responded, then Nino raised his arm up again.

„Mr. Lahiffe?“

„I don‘t have a desk buddy,“ Nino answered sadly, then Principal Damocles pointed at Ivan, which frowned sad.

„Can I and Nino switch with other groups?“ Ivan questioned making the Principal roll his eyes.

„Fine by me. But only you two,“ Principal Damocles answered watching Mylene walk to Ivan, while Nino waved at Alya to come up to his seat leaving Marinette alone.

„I‘m sorry Marinette,“ Alya apologized making Nino frown disappointed.

„Shit too bad Adrien isn‘t here anymore,“ Nino responded, then Alix sat next to Marinette making her smile.

„Okay, I take the father role. I have no clue about mother someone or something,“ Alix said making the friend chuckle.

„Good so one of you has to take for the group a bag out and this sheet here, which you two have to fill in together to about your care of your baby. Your baby must be dressed personally by you two and receive a name,“

„I‘m going to take the bag,“ Nathaniel offered walking at the front, while Lila took out her writing utensils, then watched Juleka empty her case to drop out her felt-tip pens and Rose had taken out her agenda and wrote down on the book notes.

„Look Juleka, I‘m noticing down names for our baby girl. Have you got some too?“

Lila chuckled, then watched Nathaniel come back and place the flour bag on the table and sat down with the large pile of sheets in the middle of the table, so Lila could look at it too.

„Huh look at this…..This amount of sheets just for a flour bag?“ Nathaniel stated earning a nod from the brunette.

„And there we go our first hard question….at least for me,“

„Getting a baby name?“ Nathaniel asked moving his left eyebrow up.

„No…...well I don‘t think the name matters, it‘s not like it‘s going to be the baby for the rest of our lives“ Lila answered earning a nod from the redhead.

„Yeah you‘re right,“

„I don‘t know, how I‘m going to get my mother‘s signature here. She barely has time to sign even the tests,“

„And how can you give them back to the teacher without any issues?“

„Well, dear Nathaniel…... I‘ve…...lied,“ Lila mentioned making the boy nod.

„Did you say any specific lie?“ Nathaniel questioned.

„If you knew the number of ridiculous excuses I gave my teachers,“ Lila mentioned making Nathaniel shake his head.

„Haven‘t you ever thought of faking the signature?“

„You do that?“ Lila asked surprised earning a nod from the redhead.

„Well I don‘t do that for me, Alix does. Kim does the same, Nino, I know Marinette has done it too,“ Nathaniel counted.

„Well, that is funny. How did you all not get caught yet?“

„Well we have to make sure the signature looks always the same and that we at least can make it look fine,“

„Well faking the signature would be at least better than coming up with ridiculous excuses, I just never did that. It remains unknown why I didn‘t have that idea before,“

„Well some live in the fear of getting into trouble,“ Nathaniel stated making the girl giggle, then Kim stood up on his chair holding up his flour bag.

„Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to our baby boy Antoine!“ Kim announced earning the applause of a few boys.

„Antoine?“ Nino asked. „Babe, we should have picked a dude. We could name him David,“

„Next time,“ Alya replied. „When we get to have a real one,“ Alya said with a flirty wink, making Nino turn red, and half of the class laugh at Alya‘s comment.

„Okay class, please focus on your work. This is serious business,“ Principal Damocles warned making the kids sigh.


	17. Dàgē

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dage‘s akuma style is actually more inspired by Ulrich‘s form in Lyoko (Code Lyoko), but the descriptions on the wikia only said similar to „Samurai“ and googling Samurai leads to something else. If you know Ulrich it‘s like Jin is dressed as him but in Oni-Chan's colors.

****Chapter** ** ****1**** ** **7** **

Yi‘s mother and Jin‘s parents sat around the table having dinner together chatting with each other with the exception of Jin and Yi. 

„There is one thing I sure miss about China. My mother‘s pork buns,“ Chynna admitted as she had a bitten one in her hand.

„I haven‘t had one of hers in my mouth for two years,“ The father of Jin confessed. „How‘s Nai Nai doing actually? Does she miss you and Yi?“

„I‘ve phoned with her last week. She just feels a little lonely now, mostly because she knows Yi isn‘t around there,“ Chynna responded. „After my husband passed away, Yi was…..you know…..distant with us,“ The mother responded earning a nod from Jin‘s father.

„We know it‘s hard for you to take that sweetie, but don‘t forget that your dad is up there watching over us,“ Mei mentioned. „You just don‘t see him as you used to,“  
„I know that,“ Yi responded quietly after putting a bit of rice in her mouth with the chopsticks. Jin sat across the table, noticing the conversation had gotten into Yi‘s heart differently as her emotion had sunk.

„It‘s really tragic, that he‘s no longer here with us,“ Mei said making Jin fake a cough. „Oh, what is it, sweetie? Have you caught a cold?“

„No mother I‘m fine. I just wanted to ask if…..you heard today about that akuma villain again….Mr. Pigeon,“

„Oh yes, I heard that“ Mei answered. „Your father got delayed by three hours because the pigeons were all blocking the streets,“

„I really wonder sometimes how much it takes for someone to get akumatized like that. I have already lost at some points of the year my patience got sad and I haven‘t got caught by those akumas. Not even you or Jin have it. Isn‘t that strange,“

„The superheroes say we should try to calm ourselves down when we feel bad, but I never saw an akuma once,“  
„Well Parisians have more than 2000 Million citizens and as far as I know, Hawk Moth has only akumatized one person a day. There was also this situation, with half of the city getting akumatized on the superhero day, but however this happened remains unknown for me,“ Mei explained earning a nod from her husband.

„What if Hawk Moth picks out people, that are most likely to be a bigger danger?“ Jin questioned.

„That‘s a good question,“ Jin‘s father answered.

„Hey can we talk about something else?“ Mei asked. „I don‘t want to be talking about bad things right now. Sorry Jin,“

„It‘s okay…..we could talk about something else“ Jin suggested.

„Yes…..oh and how is school going so far for you, Yi?“ Mei asked looking at the girl, which shove a shrimp into her mouth. „Have you found any friends yet?“

„I‘ve seen her two days ago at the entrance of the school standing together with a pretty girl in a school uniform. I think she‘s the daughter of Tomoe Tsurugi, the famous fencing champion from Japan,“ Jin‘s father explained.

„Wow she must be pretty popular at the school, right?“ Chynna asked Yi, which shrugged her shoulder.

„I don‘t think she is as popular as other students,“ Jin mentioned. „If she was a soccer or basketball player like Steve or Leonardo from our school, she would most likely be,“

„But she treats you well, doesn‘t she?“ Yi‘s mother asked her daughter, making the girl nod. „That‘s what matters the most,“

„There you go, her grandfather also became a world champion in the last tournament and so did she…...oh her husband died years ago on a…..,“

„Honey, could you put the phone away?“ Mei asked. „We‘re having all dinner with guests,“

„It‘s funny, mom would scold me out for that,“ Jin said with a chuckle watching Yi get up from the chair walking at the garden of their building, then walked out disappearing behind the larger window next to the door of the terrace. Jin got up and followed her, then glanced out to see the girl had leaned on the store of the window looking up at the black sky seeing nothing but darkness, then Jin approached the girl and leaned next to her on the window.

„Do you want to talk about the conversation from before?“ Jin asked watching Yi shake her head. „Are you sure?“ Yi nodded again, making Jin look down at the ground apathetic at the continuos rejections of speaking to the girl.

„It‘s not fair…..“ Yi spoke slowly earning Jin‘s attention, which looked at the raven-haired girl. „He was young, he still had many things he wanted to do, he had many places he wanted to take me and mom. He had promised me when he would have enough money he would take us to show his favorite places around China…..but he never got to that. He…..just died,“ Yi recounted earning a nod from the tall boy. „It‘s….shocking Jin. It just came outta nowhere. He felt so good, he was active, healthy and then one day……,“

„He was just gone,“ Jin ended Yi‘s phrase making her growl.

„Exactly….“ Yi answered covering her face. „I couldn‘t even tell him, how much he meant to me,“

Jin nodded understanding Yi‘s trouble, then looked at the people, which were busy talking with each other, not realizing Jin and Yi were outside. Jin closed the door of the terrace and looked at Yi, which was nearly beginning to sob.

„I wish I could help you out,“ Jin mentioned. „Or at least make you feel better,“ Jin said placing his hand on Yi‘s shoulder, then he looked up at the sky hoping there would be any star he could talk about, but nothing but an empty skyline. „Your father was cool. He once saved me from falling off the roof back in Shanghai, remember?“ Jin asked, then he sank his head as Yi, didn‘t react to his words. Jin sighed and looked around, then he had an idea and ran back into the dining room and came out with a pair of chopsticks, which he stuck under his upper lip and he approached the girl.

„Hey remember, when you used to do that when I was sick?“ Jin mumbled seeing Yi not paying attention to him. „I‘m pathetic,“ Jin complained then he noticed something passing over the fence, a dark-purple colored butterfly, which headed towards them shrieking Jin as he recognized, that it was an akuma.

„Yi, you have to get back into the room. There‘s an akuma approaching us,“ Jin shook Yi‘s arm, which kept her arms on her face making Jin flinch his teeth. „Yi, please get out of here“ Jin ordered watching the akuma get closer to her, then Jin noticed his chopsticks and threw them against the akuma and grabbed Yi to pull her to the entrance, then he stopped and fell down on his butt grabbing his head groaning in pain.

„Arrgrhhhh!“ Jin yelped making Yi look shocked at the boy, which sat on the ground pressing on his head, making Yi gulp unaware of what was going on.

„Help! Jin is feeling bad!“ Yi shouted looking into the living room while at the precise moment Plagg flew out of the pocket down at his hand to remove the miraculous.

„Don‘t worry boy, I‘m going to get help,“ Plagg mentioned watching Jin twitch, but keeping his hands on the head, making Plagg roll his eyes and bite on the finger, causing him to wrap his fingers back so Plagg managed to remove the ring, then took off in the air to observe the boy suffering. Meanwhile, Jin‘s father raced at the outside to spot Jin on his knees now breathing exhausted, making him feel a little bewildered at the son‘s behavior.

„What happened?“ The man asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

„I don‘t know, he pushed me to follow him and he fell down like that,“ Yi responded shocked, then watched Jin disappear in a dark smoke along with the chopsticks, which lied on the ground and he transformed into a samurai-like supervillain wielding the two chopsticks, which were now swords.

„Jin?“ Yi asked watching Jin open his eyes, which were bloody-red making Yi gulp, then Jin‘s akumatized version approached the father and grabbed him on his dress shirt.

„Son, what is going on?“

„Yi is now under my protection. No one‘s going to hurt her as long as I‘m with her,“ Jin explained making the father gulp, then Jin dropped the father in the dining room, while the mothers stood behind the table watch Jin deliver the man back, then he walked out closing the door and took his left sword and stung on the side of the door, beginning to weld the door, so it couldn‘t be opened from both sides.

Yi climbed over the fence to leave Jin back, while Plagg watched her flee and he glanced up at the moon then looked at himself on the reflection.

„I better ask Ladybug for help,“ Plagg stated taking off in the air searching for the Dupain-Cheng bakery, then he squinted his eyes and noticed far on the streets Marinette walk together with Luka.

„Okay, let‘s go down,“ Plagg dived down to follow the two.

  
  


The two teens walked next to each other quiet, not noticing Plagg had approached them from behind.

„It‘s strange how all rooms were full now at the cinema,“ Marinette told the tall boy, which nodded.

„I have always heard, it‘s fuller on Wednesdays," Luka mentioned. „We could next time look together at the school on saving up tickets for us before getting there. At least it would be reserved,“

„Yes,“ Marinette added. „And check other cinemas, where the movie would air too and have free seats. Now we would just waste time in getting to the next theater,“

„You‘re going to have dinner afterward, right?“

„Yeah“

„Okay, well I don‘t know, what we could do together since our cinema trip fell into the water,“

„Yeah, if we were at home we could work together on the sketches for your video, if you wanted to,“ Marinette suggested making Luka shrug his shoulders.

„Are you sure you want to do that?“ Luka asked.

„Have you another idea?“ The blue-haired girl asked making the raven-haired boy shrug his shoulders.

„Well I know how we could watch at home a movie or a series,“ Luka suggested. „Or do you know, what else I have? A Jagged Stone documentary…..except it goes for two hours“

„I actually haven‘t watched it yet,“ Marinette confessed making Luka smile, then Marinette noticed behind Luka‘s head Plagg hold the cat miraculous on his paws making Marinette flinch her teeth, making Luka furrow his eyebrows.

„Are you alright Marinette?“ Luka questioned placing his hand on the girl‘s shoulder.

„I‘m fine, I just realized I…...was supposed to deliver my father something before going out with you,“

„Oh shall I go with you?“ Luka asked making Marinette shake her head.

„It‘s fine, go ahead to your home. I‘ll tell my father to drive me to you afterward, I promise I‘ll be there,“

„Okay,“

„Thank you Luka, see you later,“ Marinette said placing her hands under Luka‘s face, then pressed her lips on his cheek and ran off disappearing behind the next corner making Luka smile about her deed.

Marinette hide behind a pillar meeting the cat kwami, which held his ring on his paws.

„What happened Plagg?“

„Well Onyx had no chance to transform as an akumatized villain was on his back, so he gave me the ring so I could escape and he got caught by the villain,“ Plagg explained. „He looks people up in their own houses….so far I‘ve seen,“

„Okay, I‘m going to check it out. Go find Nino and Nathaniel,“ Marinette ordered earning a nod from the kwami, which flew away leaving her back.

„Hey he did not even tell me a word,“ Tikki mentioned leaving Marinette‘s purse, the Plagg came back and approached the two again.

„Oh and to not get surprised. The supervillain wields two katanas. We may need a new addition to our team,“

„Ugh Tikki I will have to get somebody to use the dragon miraculous,“ Marinette stated earning a nod from Tikki.

„Plagg go get the dragon miraculous and be close to us. In case we get in trouble we can borrow it to someone else,“ Tikki commanded earning a salute from the dark kwami, which left with the ring.

„Okay Tikki let‘s look for this supervillain,“

  
  


  
  


On the other side of Paris Yi ran across a park passing under trees to hide from his akumatized friend, then she stopped leaning against a tree to rest, then looked forward to see nothing more but the trees.

„I think I lost him,“ Yi looked at the other direction to see far at the end a green-dressed person with a hoodie ran closer to the trees, then Yi realized it was the superhero Carapace, then Yi ran aside the trees towards the superhero and waved at him, which waved back at the girl.

„Where‘s the villain?“ The turtle-themed superhero asked loud meeting the girl a few seconds later in the middle.

„I think I‘ve lost him,“ Yi responded. „He was calling my name and telling me I shouldn‘t be afraid of him,“

„Don‘t worry, I‘ve got your back,“ Carapace said, then Yi looked around making Carapace frown bewildered. „Watcha doin‘, girl?“

„You need something to fight him. He has two swords,“

„Two swords?!?“ Carapace asked surprised. „I only have the shield and I can only lock us two inside my shell-ter,“

„What‘s that?“

„A sphere we can be in it, which protects us from hits,“ Carapace answered. „We better wait here for assistance,“

„Alright,“ Yi responded, then Carapace pushed the girl behind a tree and gazed from behind it to spot at the end of the garden, where Yi had come a white supervillain with red and black marks look around.

„Yi?“ Jin‘s alter ego asked. „Where are you? Please come out, I‘m just trying to protect you. I swear,“

„How did he get akumatized?“ Carapace whispered into the girl‘s ear.

„I was crying and Jin, the one who is akumatized tried to shush the akuma away from me, but he still got akumatized, because he had thrown his chopsticks against it,“

„So we have to look where those chopsticks are on him,“ Carapace said glancing at the supervillain, which took out one of his swords and looked around for anything suspicious. „Well one thing for sure is, he knows someone‘s here,“

„Ssshh!“ Yi shushed the superhero, which closed his mouth and Jin noticed the two, which hid behind the three again and Jin ran towards them.

„Get out of here Yi,“ Carapace ordered sending the girl away, which observed Carapace get out of the place, then ran against the supervillain while holding his shield towards him. Yi stopped and watched Carapace block the attacks with his shield grinding on the ground with his feet as Jin pushed him away.

„Hey dude, what does that namaste writing on your bandana stand for? Dick?“ Carapace asked, then got pushed on the ground and he rolled away from the supervillain watching the supervillain hit on the ground with his swords instead.

„It stands for Dàgē,“ Jin responded, then Yi stopped as she heard Jin‘s name.

„Dàge?“ Yi asked, then got back to observe the two.

„And what does this mean?“ Carapace questioned.

„Older brother“ Dàgē answered at the same time as Yi,

„Wai….wai….wait…..so Yi is your little sister?“ Carapace asked making Dàgē shake his head. „Okay you got me confused,“

„We‘re childhood friends. She‘ has been my friend for so long, that I practically see her as family,“

„Really?“ Carapace asked, then shrieked along with Dàgē as a lyre hit the villain‘s head and the turtle-themed superhero saw Super Snake stand a few meters away from the two. Dàgē growled and took out his swords to fight Carapace and Yi left the heroes back.

Yi arrived at the sidewalk, then looked around the road to find the safest spot, then from above appeared Ladybug landing in front of her making Yi sigh relieved to see another superhero.

„Ladybug your friends are there trying to stop Jin‘s akuma self.“

„Oh your friends is the one akumatized?“ Ladybug asked earning a nod from the raven-haired girl. „Alright I‘ll bring you somewhere safe,“

Ladybug picked up the girl, then used the yo-yo to jump up at the roof, running over it to search for a place for the girl.

„Do you have any idea, how or why he got akumatized?“

„I was crying while he tried to cheer me up and the akuma appeared coming to my way and he tried to warn me, but I don‘t know he threw his chopsticks against it hoping it would work, but he still ended up getting akumatized, even if he wasn‘t holding it,“

„I‘ve seen that happen about three times in my life. Throwing an object in despair or anger can also have the akuma be able to catch you,“

„Okay we didn‘t know that,“

„It‘s okay,“ Ladybug replied. „Hey what about we hide you for a while at Kagami‘s house?“

„You know, where she lives?“ Yi asked surprised making Ladybug grin embarrassed.

„Well…...that vehicle down there looks like hers,“ Ladybug answered. „It‘s the only red Sedan, that has an automated driving system,“

„Okay,“

Ladybug landed on the roof of the house, then they spotted the door of the balcony open up and Kagami Tsurugi walked out to lean on the railing and stop taking a deep breath, making Ladybug exchange looks with the raven-haired girl and Ladybug dropped Yi carefully with her yo-yo and landed beside her.

„Good evening Kagami,“ Ladybug greeted making Kagami jump noticing the two, then sighed relieved at their sight.

„Oh, it‘s just you,“ Kagami spoke. „What is Yi doing here?“

„An akuma is looking for her and I thought she would be safe here with you,“ Ladybug answered guiding Yi to the Japanese girl. „Is that okay?“

„I can‘t promise, that my mother isn‘t going to welcome her,“ Kagami mentioned.

„I can always hide somewhere…..she won‘t see me if I‘m under your bed“ Yi suggested making Kagami shake her head.

„Erm I have a futon, not a regular bed. We have to look for a better place,“

„Let her just stay in your room. If your mother enters your room, Yi just stays as far as possible,“ Ladybug suggested earning a nod from Yi.

„Yes I can do that,“

„Then get in,“ Kagami invited her friend which nodded, then looked at Kagami‘s neutral face expression and spoke at her.

„Is there something between you and your mother?“ The Chinese girl asked.

„You know, no matter how hard you work on your skills she‘s never happy. Today she sort of was in a bad mood and shoot me down for not being good enough,“

„Don‘t take everything she says too personal. It‘s the best,“ Yi mentioned earning a nod from Kagami.

„Not everyone has loving parents as other people do,“ Ladybug mentioned looking Kagami and Yi, the noticed Yi frown thinking about her family.

„Or not all families are complete,“ Yi mentioned earning a nod from Kagami, while Ladybug sank her head about Yi‘s family state.

„I know your life isn‘t the same now, but you still have a good sight of this. You have your mother and friends. They're there for you too,“ Ladybug mentioned then heard from the outside a car alarm and Kagami ran at the balcony to spot Dàgē on top of it looking around, then she ran back closing the door and pushed the curtains to cover the window leaving the two friends in the darkroom.

„I don‘t know how long you two are safe here,“ Kagami spoke watching Ladybug look at a picture of Kagami‘s fencing class, recognizing the girl standing beside her old classmate Adrien Agreste.

„I really wish Adrien was here. With his sword skills, he could have kept Dàgē busy,“ Ladybug mentioned picking up the frame next to Kagami‘s futon making the Japanese glance bewildered at Ladybug moving her things.

„You know I can borrow you my fencing saber or a kendo stick to fight Dàgē “ Kagami suggested taking down the frame from Ladybug‘s hands. „Shall I?“

„Okay, be quick,“ Ladybug responded, then Yi approached the superheroine tapping her on the arm.

„What shall I do?“ Yi questioned the red-dressed heroine, then someone broke the window from the balcony and Dàgē jumped into the bedroom, then looked at the heroine, which stepped in front of Yi.

„Your friends are not bad at fighting. Just too bad, they don‘t wield any swords“ Dàgē spoke, then Yi looked above Ladybug‘s shoulder at her akumatized friend.

„What have you done to the superheroes?“ Yi asked making the villain chuckle.

„Super Snake got locked up inside of a car and the ninja turtle had disappeared after he hid inside his force field,“ Dàgē answered scratching his face with the end of his sword. „I‘m here to protect you Yi. I would never hurt anyone,“

„Then why did you fight them?“ Yi asked. „They just wanted to help you. You‘re not the real Jin,“

„I know I……,“

„Ladybug, catch!“ Kagami shouted holding on her hand a kendo stick, then Dàgē threw his sword against Kagami, shrieking her which used the stick to block it, watching the sword fall down on the floor, then she took it and raced towards Dàgē, but Ladybug stopped Kagami from attacking the supervillain.

„No! You‘re not safe. You have got no miraculous,“ Ladybug ordered guiding Kagami out of her room, then she closed the room and locked her out, followed by the girl knocking on the door, while Ladybug now had the other sword of Dàgē. „It‘s just you and me,“

„Come on you two, don‘t fight because of me, please,“ Yi asked watching the two approach each other ignoring Yi‘s words. „Jin listen to me!“ Yi cried placing her arm on Dàgē ‘s arm trying to pull his arm down. „Jin!,“

„Yi please get away from him,“ Ladybug asked pulling Yi behind her shirt away from the villain, but Yi still jumped forward at the supervillain placing her hands on Dàgē ‘s jacket.

„Dàgē, please listen to me. Leave her alone, take me home, if you want to protect me, but you need to promise me, to leave her,“

„I first need to take the miraculous before I go“ Dàgē mentioned looking at Ladybug which began to laugh.

„You really think I would just give you out the miraculous?“ Ladybug asked. 

„No, but you would be distracted,“ Dàgē said swiping the sword off Ladybug‘s hands against the floor, then stepped on it to prevent Ladybug from not taking it.

„You know your stubbornness is beginning to piss me off,“ Ladybug groaned as Dàgē pushed with his foot the sword away, then Yi picked up the sword and held it against Dàgē ‘s chest.

„Yi, what are you doing?“ Dàgē asked watching Yi nudge it onto him making him walk back. „Okay forget the miraculous. Do whatever you want with me,“ Dàgē announced dropping his sword holding his arms up, making Yi smile and drop the sword of her hand too and embraced the supervillain tight.

„Huh?“ Dàgē mumbled surprised at the girl‘s deed, then he embraced the girl making Ladybug smile and summon her lucky charm to receive a large red flag with black dots on it, making Ladybug furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

„Now that‘s…...useful“ Ladybug mentioned looking down at the swords then began to stamp on it with the stick of the flag noticing the katana only move up due to its touch, then Ladybug looked at the two and Dàgē jerked away off the girl beginning to grab his right arm yelling in pain.

„Arrghhh! No! What are you doing with me?“ Dàgē whined making Yi gulp.

„Jin?….. What‘s happening?“ Yi asked looking anxious at the superheroine, which held the flag looking around the room, then Ladybug noticed the broken window, then she ran out and jumped up at the roof, while Yi ran behind the heroine to see the blue-haired superheroine wave the flag back and forth, making Yi feel worried about her deed.

„Help me!“ Dàgē cried and Yi came back to the villain placing her hands on Dàgē ‘s stomach as he lied on the ground having his legs shaky.

The door around the handle got broken and it was Kagami, which managed to break down the door with her kendo stick and shrieked as she saw Dàgē in pain, then she went down on her knees to see, what was going on.

„What happened?“ The Japanese girl questioned making Yi shrug her shoulders.

„Please Jin, I don‘t want to pass through this again,“ Yi pleaded beginning to have tears in her eyes at her friend‘s suffering.

„What do you mean?“ Kagami asked. „Where‘s Ladybug?“

„I‘m back with help!“ Ladybug shouted entering back with the flag, followed by Jin‘s kwami, which followed the superheroine and stopped next to Kagami.

„Hi Kagami,“ Plagg greeted the blue-haired girl, which smiled except for Yi, which was a little inferior about seeing that spirit creature.

„Uh,…..“

„Isn‘t nothing to worry about Yi,“ Ladybug mentioned picking up the two swords holding them tight, then Plagg approached the swords.

„I can handle this, I just need to be careful,“ Plagg said followed by Kagami pulling Yi away from the two as Plagg was going to use the power of destruction. „Cataclysm!“ Plagg hissed touching the swords of Dàgē to watching them turn into ashes, so the akuma would appear and Ladybug would catch it.

After Ladybug captured the Akuma Dàgē was turned back into Jin, which lied now on his back and sat up slowly wondering, where he was.

„What happened?“ Jin questioned looking around, then Yi kneeled beside him looking at him to assure, that he was actually there. „Yi?“

„Jin! You‘re alright,“ Exclaimed the raven-haired girl wrapping her arms around the older boy, making him wide his eyes. „What was happening to you?“

„I don‘t remember,“

„You were akumatized and just a little while ago you were crying in pain, that something was…...making your body twitch,“

„I don‘t know, what exactly happened to be honest,“ Jin mentioned, then Kagami moved Yi‘s shoulder to get her attention.

„As Jin was having this weird thing under Hawk Moth‘s influence, why did you say, that you don‘t want to experience this again?“ Questioned Kagami, then Yi sat down next to Jin and looked at her friend.

„Years ago I and Jin played together on the roof basketball and Jin‘s younger cousin was there with us learning how to play it,“ Yi began. „During the match, his cousin Peng got in trouble and was almost falling down the roof, and together with Jin we helped him up. We tried to lift him up and…..,“

„I hold myself on the side of the wall to pull Peng up and I lost my balance, falling onto the metal shack a few floors next to our building,“ Jin finished remembering the accident he had years ago. „I was in coma for a few days, wore a gypsum for a month or two and my arm is like new,“ Jin demonstrated moving his hand normally earning a nod from Kagami.

Ladybug went down on her knees placing her hands on Jin and Yi‘s shoulder.

„Glad to see everything went well,“ Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the three students.

„I really hope next time Onyx and the other superheroes can be more present to help you…...Looks hard to deal with a villain all alone,“

„Well, the luck now was that your villain ego wasn‘t like most of the other villains. You were more…...kind. You were more of an overprotective brother to Yi. You just wanted to guard her from us all,“

„Yeah“ Jin replied. „Yi whatever I have done to you during this time if I did something bad, I‘m sorry about it and I hope I can fight that akumatization off next time,“

„You weren‘t really bad,“ Yi mentioned. „But I‘m glad you‘re alright,“

„Thank you…...and I think we should go back to our parents,“ Jin mentioned.

„Yeah….“ Yi answered while Jin noticed the girl got a little strange, then he placed his hand on her shoulder.

„Hey I know our parents seem a little dumb towards your situation, but they don‘t mean any harm,“ Jin mentioned earning a nod from the girl.

Kagami opened the door to the balcony, then Ladybug guided the two friends at the balcony, then looked back at Kagami.

„Thank you for letting us here for a while and I hope you didn‘t misunderstand it as I pushed you back because of the swords,“ Ladybug mentioned.

„Those were katanas. I know in theory how to wield one,“

„Yes I believe you, but you didn‘t wear any armor or anything to protect yourself,“ Ladybug explained. „I beg your pardon again,“

„Okay, it‘s alright. I just wanted to help out,“

„There will be another time, probably not as a hero but somewhere else,“ Ladybug assured throwing her yo-yo down at a light pole, then tied it up on the railing and Ladybug looked at Yi and Jin, then noticed Jin wore a belt and Ladybug removed it shrieking Jin at her deed.

„Hey!“ Jin hissed and Ladybug held it around the rope and looked back at Jin, which rolled his eyes and grabbed on the belt and climbed on the railing.

„Let Yi go with you too,“ Ladybug asked watching Yi step back a little unsure about Ladybug‘s idea. „Trust me, it works,“ Ladybug promised, then helped Yi up at the railing, which placed her arms around Jin holding tight on him making him gulp.

„I really hope it works,“ Jin mentioned making Yi look up at him in surprise.

„Just don‘t let your belt go“ Yi mentioned earning a nod from the tall boy.

„Yes, but keep holding tight,“ Jin asked feeling Yi hold tighter on him, then he moved further on the rope sliding down at the light pole and on the arrival, Jin stood over the ground and looked down at the ground. „Uh what now?“ Jin questioned watching Yi fall down landing on her feet, then she looked up at Jin, which closed his eyes to take a breath and followed her landing on his feet. „Oh yeah!“ Jin shouted raising his fist in victory, followed by his pants sliding down his legs to reveal his chameleon-branded boxers.

„Nice boxers,“ Ladybug complimented coming down, by using her yo-yo landing next to Yi, which chuckled about Jin‘s mishap. „Okay I would give you a ride home, but I‘m about to transform back and need to go.

„Okay go on,“ Yi answered exchanging looks with Jin, which smiled awkwardly at the heroine, then began to push his pants up and used his belt to fix them. Ladybug waved at the two friends and swung away with her yo-yo, then Plagg appeared and landed in Jin‘s pocket holding up the ring, making Jin smile which took it.

„Good job Plagg, I owe you any cheese you want,“ Jin mentioned making Plagg lick his lips and dive into the pocket, while Jin stuck the miraculous back on his finger.

„Let‘s go?“ Yi asked the tall boy, which nodded and walked on the sidewalk away leaving Kagami‘s home address to get back to their family.

Ladybug in the meanwhile arrived at the entrance of the Couffaine‘s ship, transforming back into Marinette and ran into the boat to spot Luka walk out of the indoor and spot the girl.

„Oh there you are, Marinette“ Luka mentioned, then Marinette ran into his arms shrieking him. „You‘re okay?“

„Yes I am,“ Marinette responded, then widened her eyes in shock at her impulse. „Uh on the way I got separated from my dad, because of an akuma, but now everything is okay thanks to Ladybug and the new superheroes,“

„Thank goodness I tried to call you, but you didn‘t attend it,“ Luka mentioned, then Marinette shut her eyes as she realized she didn‘t have her purse with her.

„Oh shot, I forgot my purse in my father‘s car with the smartphone,“

„It‘s okay I can borrow you mine to call them, if you want,“ Luka offered earning a nod from Marinette.

„Thanks Luka, but they know I‘m here with you,“

„Don‘t they mind it?“ Luka questioned accompanying the girl into the houseboat.

„No, they‘re actually cool with it,“  
„Okay, you know most of the parents would find it a little…...weird if a girl would hang out in a boy‘s house,“  
„My parents are kind of the opposite. They….love it,“

„Well, that‘s weird. They probably don‘t mind cause they trust you. Other parents would think…..something way different,“

„I don‘t think my parents would ever come to that idea...or at least I hope it at least,“

„Look I had it already prepared here on my laptop. It‘s not the best place to watch it together though,“ Luka explained getting into his room to show the girl the laptop on his table.

„It‘s fine, Luka,“ Marinette answered watching Luka take his open laptop and placed it on his chair and pushed it closer to the bed, and sat on it, then Marinette sat beside him. „It‘s comfy, but not really for the back,“ Marinette mentioned holding her back upright, making Luka chuckle.

„Yeah well maybe if we take a pillow and put it here on the wall it might be fine,“ Luka pointed out placing on the wall his head pillow so Marinette could lie her back on it.

„Oh thanks, Luka, that wasn‘t necessary,“ Marinette thanked earning a smile from Luka which pressed the enter key to start the movie and sat there with her looking at the dark opening of the movie. With the time that had passed Marinette had gotten tired and fell asleep on Luka‘s shoulder, which smiled enchanted at how precious she looked like and felt the same faith as her after an hour of watching the documentary of their favorite singer.


	18. Ikari Gozen

** **Chapter** ** ** **1** ** ** **8** **

During class Marinette and Alya sat together on their seat doing their task for the lessons. Alya, which sat on the side near the wall looked at the double baby wagon where Alya and Marinette had their flour bags sitting both decorated as female babies. 

„What you really slept last night at Luka‘s house?“ Alya asked surprised watching Marinette shush at her to be quiet.

„Not so loud!“ Marinette complained. „We were just watching a movie together and I ended up falling asleep with him,“

„And you were there the whole night and your parents didn‘t even get worried about you?“

„Juleka said her mother told it my parents, so they wouldn‘t get worried,“ Marinette answered. „Yesterday evening was really strange, there was another akuma, I...went to look for a hideout and I dropped my purse somewhere in the city and this morning Sabrina‘s dad handed it out to me,“

„Wow how did he know it was your purse?“ Alya questioned surprised. „Because of your initial?“

„Uh yes…..well I‘m not sure, he asked me _I believe this is yours_ and showed me the bag and it was mine,“

„Okay, maybe he was aware of it somehow,“

„Yeah. I have this purse for about three years so far,“ Marinette mentioned.

The substitute teacher Mr. Hapréle, sat in front of his desk typing down on his laptop rolled his eyes down at the corner of the laptop, then got up and knocked on his desk to call the students' attention.

„According to Miss Bustier‘s schedule, your homework for tomorrow will be to finish the sheet you‘re doing right now. Whoever is done can appreciate your time for something else…...or other homework,“ Fred said making a few students chuckle.

„Maybe spending some quality time with our baby,“ Kim said with a wink earning a nod from the teacher.

„That‘s a good idea,“ Myléne‘s father answered and the school bell rang to cease the current lessons, then the students began to pack their stuff, and Nino, who was done took his smartphone and went down on his knees next to the baby wagon calling Alya‘s attention.

„Are you going to take a picture again?“ Alya asked seeing the boyfriend open his camera to take a selfie with their flour bag.

„I need to send one to Adrien,“ The Moroccan pointed out pressing the red button on his display to take the shot, then he reblogged it to Adrien, which was currently offline. „We should take our girls on a walk. What do you say?“

„Sounds good to me,“ Alya answered looking at Marinette, which nodded.

  
  


  
  


In the men wardrobe, Luka sat on the bench waiting for Jin, which stood in front of the mirror adjusting his hair with hair gel.

„We didn‘t really talk much during the movie, to be honest. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder about a half-hour later,“ Luka told the raven-haired boy. „Yesterday night as she arrived at my house she was delayed and told me about an akuma, that had been going around Paris,“

„I didn‘t see her anywhere, to be honest,“ Jin mentioned closing the cap of his gel. „I don‘t really remember a lot from my akumatization yesterday,“

„Does Yi feel after this a little different about you? You know like fear, worry….?“

„She was glad to know I was okay,“ Jin responded. „She was more worried, cause Hawk Moth caused me pain during his thing. I can‘t explain what kind of pain it was, but from Yi‘s reaction it must have been bad,“

„I feel like Nathaniel had said this happened to him too. Otherwise, I don‘t know anyone else,“

„Maybe it happens to certain persons?“ Jin suggested. „Or I and Nathaniel did something or said something, that made Hawk Moth provoke pain to us,“

„Is a possibility,“ Luka responded watching Jin grab his gym bag and walk to the exit to leave the wardrobe, then watched Kim pass with his flour bag beside them, followed by Max which was using his smartphone to record his friend walking.

„Why are some students here carrying a bag of flour?“ Jin questioned the raven-haired boy.

„That‘s some kind of project where you learn how responsible it is to deal with a baby,“ Luka responded. „You have to feed it, rock it, put it to sleep, list all the things you need for it, like a real baby,“

„Okay that‘s a strange way to learn it,“

„Well it‘s not as realistic as with a real baby, but some may learn from it something, others not at all. Too 100% I wasn‘t pleased about the project.“ Luka stated, then Jin began to chuckle making Luka furrow his eyebrows and look in the direction Jin was looking at seeing the baby wagon that belonged to Alya‘s family and Marinette stood in front of it holding a milk bottle in front of her flour bag. „We could ask right now, how it‘s going?“ Luka suggested making Jin shrug his shoulders.

„Sure, but you do the steps. You know…...to get closer,“ Jin mentioned watching Luka approach the three students from Miss Bustier‘s class and watched Alya pick up her bag to sit down next to Nino, which held a similar bottle to Marinette‘s to feed their baby.

„It‘s funny last year we did this too and two of my class had this excellent idea to bathe their baby in water,“ Luka said making Marinette drop her mouth.

„But…..the bag would get all wet including the flour“ Marinette stated making Luka grin.

„I believe your shock. It was a funny story though,“

„Did you have a good grade when you had that project?“

„A 4-5 as a duo project. We weren‘t really convinced to handle the bag like a baby. It felt awkward,“

„For now on I didn‘t find anything awkward about it,“ Marinette said looking at Alya, which was doing grimaces at the baby, then she rolled her eyes a little bewildered at Luka and grinned embarrassedly at him.

Nino‘s smartphone began to ring, then he took it out and attended it holding his display in front of him to see Adrien on the other side walking along the school corridor.

„Yo dude!“ Nino greeted. „Wanna see mine and Alya‘s bundle of joy?“ Nino said turning his camera at the flour of bag on Alya‘s arms, making Adrien laugh.

_„What? You‘re really taking care of a bag of flour?“ The blonde asked lifting his eyebrows up at seeing the bag. „How is it going?“_

„Well so far,“ Nino responded. „What about you?“

_„We had health care lessons and…...well…..we saw a woman giving birth on a documentary and…...I‘m still shocked at the sight,“_

„So I see you witnessed the shock of your life too?“ Nino questioned the blonde. „We had this too last week,“

_„Alright,“_

„Yup oh and Luka‘s here too. He send you the other day a greeting to you,“ Nino mentioned moving the smartphone up at the tall boy.

_„Hey Luka“ Adrien greeted waving his arm at Luka._

„Hey Adrien, how‘s London?“ Luka asked.

_„I‘m more used to it now than before. I still miss the times with you all if I have to be honest,“_

„I believe you,“ Luka said while next to him Marinette listened to his conversation.

„We all here miss you too, Adrien,“ Marinette said making Adrien chuckle, then next to him walked by a blonde girl and leaned her face on his ear.

_„Hey boyfriend, don‘t forget to get ready for tonight,“_ the girl said making Adrien chuckle, while Marinette lost her smile and felt down, followed by Luka look at her as he noticed her mood change.

„You‘re okay Marinette?“ Luka whispered earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

„Yes I just need to get a sip of water,“ Marinette mentioned leaving Luka back, which looked at Jin, which shrugged his shoulder.

„I‘m going with her,“ Luka stated leaving Jin back confusing Adrien, which noticed Luka leaving.

_„Where did Luka and Marinette go?“ The blonde asked making Jin shrug his shoulder._

„I‘m not the one you have to ask,“ Jin answered.

„Who was that girl anyway?“ Alya asked looking at Adrien.

_„The silver-blonde girl, that passed beside me?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the Martinic girl. „That‘s Aja Palchuk, A Polish-American exchange student. Last week my and her class had a rehearsal for the act Romeo and Juliet and we were the chosen ones for the main role,“_

„Wait, she‘s not your girlfriend?“

_„Not really or not now,“ Adrien answered making Alya raise her left eyebrow._

„Have you an interest in her?“ Alya asked watching Adrien shrug his shoulders.

_„She‘s gorgeous, to be honest. But I don‘t know, I‘m not really interested in having a girlfriend right now,“_

„Come on dude, don‘t give up just because you‘re not here. Give her a chance, maybe you will enjoy her company?“ Nino suggested. „Who would have thought Alya and I were a thing together?“

_„Well…..Alix did“ Adrien answered making Alya laugh._

„Oh yeah the bet,“ Alya mentioned making Adrien smile.

„Hey Adrien I know we barely know each other, but we won‘t always end up together with the one we believe we will end up with,“

_„It seems, sadly,“_

„Move your head up, the ocean is full of fishes, and one day you will find the one, you‘re destined to be with,“ Jin stated earning a nod from Adrien. „Or do what I did before. Asking out every girl on a date, which probably isn‘t the most effective way,“

_„That sounds bad, to be honest,“_

„Bad would it be if you would be dating all of them, you know…..have tons of actual girlfriends without them knowing each other,“

_„Why would you even do that?“_

„Hey, I didn‘t do that. I just went out with a girl and the other day I went with another girl as between us nothing had happened,“

_„Alright, that sounds better,“_ Adrien said, then he looked behind Jin‘s back to see Yi ran towards the trio and stop around them.

„Jin, guys! How can we inform the superheroes about an akuma problem?“ Yi asked making the students shrug their shoulders.

„I think they will just figure it out somehow,“ Jin answered. „That‘s how they always got to their places,“

„Or someone like Alya made live streams of an attack“ Nino added earning a nod from his girlfriend.

„Is Kagami getting akumatized?“ Jin questioned making Yi shrug her shoulders.

„She stood back trying to help her mother from not getting akumatized,“ Yi explained shrieking Adrien, which was on the screen of Nino‘s smartphone.

_„No that‘s too dangerous!“_ Adrien warned the Chinese girl in shock, which nodded.

„I know, but she said she was fine and would have the things back in control…..“ Yi responded, then the roof of the school broke as large metal hoofs stomped the arc at the entrance down where Kagami had narrowly escaped with luck. „Oh my gosh!“ Yi cried at seeing the giant horse-like supervillain crash down the front of the school, then Jin grabbed her on the shoulder and ran off with her towards the wardrobe.

„Keep running and don‘t look back!“ Jin commanded stopping to see Yi continue and enter the wardrobe, then he ran into the men's wardrobe toward the shower zone to see he was all by himself and Plagg left the shirt‘s pocket to look at his wielder.

„Okay boy, Ikari Gozen is really tall. You gotta find a blind spot during the battle and don‘t let her grab you or you‘ll end up in her stomach,“ Plagg mentioned earning a thumb up from the boy.

„Plagg claws out!“

  
  


  
  


Meanwhile, Marinette was leaned against the door of the women's restroom, then someone knocked on the door and called her name.

„Marinette, it‘s Luka,“ The voice said. „Are you alright?“

„I‘m fine, Luka,“ Marinette responded. „I‘m just…..surprised about Adrien having found a special someone,“

„I can understand your sadness, but he‘s now away in the UK. His new life is there, the best thing for him is to be able to get integrated there and find there a friend or a girlfriend too, that helps him out as we did here with him. He had to move on, otherwise, he wouldn‘t manage to feel well there. Don‘t you want him to be happy?“

Marinette looked down at her purse, where Tikki was looking up at the girl.

„Yes I want,…...but…...do you know the feeling you have when the one you want to be with is happier on someone else‘s side and you sometimes think, how it would have been if you were the one on his side?“ Marinette asked listening to a quiet sigh from Luka‘s side.

„I know what you mean,“ Luka responded, then Marinette looked down at Tikki, which rolled her eyes at Luka.

„Luka…….I‘m……,“

„Stay in there, Marinette!“ Luka shouted. „There‘s an akuma attack, I‘ll be hiding in the men restroom,“

„Luka wait!“ Marinette shouted opening the door to see Luka had disappeared, then Marinette shrieked as she saw a red metal leg stamp on the ground while students were running away from the supervillain and she got back into the restroom.

„That‘s Kagami‘s mom,“ Tikki warned earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

„Tikki, spots on!“ Marinette shouted transforming into Ladybug, then she ran out of the restroom to encounter Carapace, which had created a force shield to protect Kagami along with Alya and the baby wagon.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the large sword of the supervillain to try to pull it away from the friends, but due to Ikari Gozen‘s size, the villain was stronger and moved her sword up catapulting Ladybug up in the air.

„Whoaaaaaaaa!“ Ladybug yelled flying above the broken entrance at the road, afterward from the direction of the bakery Onyx jumped off the building to catch the superheroine and land on the ground.

„Have you ever fought this thing?“ Onyx asked looking at the superheroine, which was on his arms looking at him surprised at the catch, then he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Ladybug realized, she was distracted and jumped off his arms, then looked up at the centaur-creature cross the broken building and galloping on the road towards the center of the city watching over the city while growling.

„We have to check, if anyone got hurt in there,“ Onyx stated earning a nod from the blue-haired superheroine.

„Go ahead, I will have to get some help extra for this,“ Ladybug stated watching Onyx ran into the school to encounter on the left side Alya sitting next to Carapace, which felt weak from having tried to protect the two students.

„Carapace, what happened?“ Onyx asked, then Alya looked up at the superhero with a sad gaze.

„He‘s hurt, he got under the feet of the akuma,“

„I‘m fine dude, I just need a little break,“ Carapace responded.

„No I don‘t want you to get hurt more,“ Alya demanded holding the boyfriend on his cheek. „I love you, I don‘t want you to risk your life,“

„If you‘re able to recover, you can always join us, otherwise you better stay somewhere safe,“ Onyx ordered earning a nod from the dark-skinned superhero, then the cat-themed superhero ran across the court to see a few students standing together and Mrs. Mendeleiev, which was inside the classroom walked out with a first aid box, then spoke at the students. Onyx encountered Luka standing on the outside of the restrooms watching Juleka leave the restroom shaking her head making Luka get desperate and Onyx waved at the siblings to call their attention.

„Hey can you make sure and look if the other students are okay and eventually help out anyone, who‘s hurt?“ The superhero asked earning a nod from the two teens.

„Onyx, we can‘t find our friend Marinette. Can you make sure or see if she‘s alright?“ Luka questioned earning a nod from the raven-haired hero, which moved on to the wardrobes, which were half broken and he raced into it to see it empty.

„Hello?!?“ Onyx spoke then he heard the knock on the door of a locker and Onyx looked at the lockers trying to spot, where the sound came from, afterward the 6th last locker door got opened up and Yi stepped out falling on her knees gasping for breath, so Onyx got down to help her up. „Are you okay?“

„Yes I am,“ Yi answered making Onyx sigh in relief. „Oh my gosh the school,“ Yi shrieked looking at the ruins of their schoolhouse, then Onyx‘s staff rang and he picked it up as he saw Ladybug was calling him.

„Ladybug?“

_„Onyx, meet me at the alley behind the Dupain-Cheng bakery and bring me a person, that could lean us a hand during the fight. If possible someone you can trust,“_

„Oh, I think I‘ve got the perfect person for you,“ Onyx said with a smile.

_„Then hurry up,“_ Ladybug ordered finishing the call, then Onyx took his staff out and held his hand out at Yi, which looked at it bewildered and rolled her eyes up at the superhero.

„Don‘t worry, my feline instincts tell me, you‘re meant to help us,“ Onyx stated seeing Yi gaze at him surprised, then he lifted his left eyebrow wondering if it was a good idea. „What do you say?“

„Okay, I can‘t promise I will do it perfectly,“ Yi answered, then Onyx placed his left arm around Yi, while she placed her arms around Onyx‘s shoulder, followed by the girl gaze at him holding his staff on the other hand and look at her with a smile assuring her it will be fine and the girl embraced him tighter as he used the baton to jump up in the air landing on the road, then he leaped another time landing right in front of the entrance to the alley, where they saw Ladybug standing at the end waiting with a small object in her hand. Onyx dropped Yi on the beton and accompanied her to the end of the road and Ladybug showed the girl the small thing, which was a red and black choker.

„Yi, I will give you the miraculous of the dragon, which grants you the power of perfection. Can I trust you with it?“

„I will give my best,“ Yi answered accepting the choker then she had put it on around her neck and the red-colored kwami of the miraculous appeared in front of her.

„Greetings young lady. Fear not, I‘m Longg the dragon kwami,“ The kwami introduced himself making Yi smile.

„Aww he is cute“ Yi complimented reaching her index finger at the creature to tickle it on its stomach.

„Thanks and by the way, I‘m a she to be exact,“ Longg corrected making Yi look at Onyx a little bewildered.

„We‘re dealing at the moment with Ikari Gozen, if possible keep further info about yourselves for after the mission. I will explain to her how the miraculous work, I promise,“ Ladybug stated earning a nod from the dragon kwami.

„Good. For transforming into a superhero, you have to say the following words; Longg, break the storm!“ Longg explained earning a nod from Yi.

„Okay…..Longg, break the storm,“ Yi said normally activating her miraculous, which turned her into a dragon-themed heroine in a simple red suit with a similar dragon tail pattern around her body, but going tighter around her chest, the elemental symbol lied on the right side of her breast and her feet were colored black one side stopping at her knee, while the left side was under her knee. Additionally, her eyes were hazel while around them the sclera was golden and one streak of her hair was red like her suit. Her hairstyle remained the same and her mask was red and had under her eyes a fang-shaped stripe passing over her cheek pointing at her mouth.

„Your arms are the only thing Ryuko had alike,“ Ladybug pointed out, then looked at Onyx, which was fascinated about her suit, then he shrieked noticing he might have gave the girl a bad impression about himself.

„Sorry if I looked like a weirdo looking at your suit. I didn‘t expect you would wear something…...this tight?“ Onyx responded lost for excuses making Yi chuckle, while Ladybug just shook her head.

„Alright, I will start to explain this to you, before we go,“ Ladybug stated, while Onyx pointed at the court earning a nod from Ladybug, which watched Onyx ran to the ruins to check on the other students.


	19. Meet Hydra

** **Chapter** ** ** **1** ** ** **9** **

At the Parisian Zoo near a Sportsparcour located in a forest, Ikari Gozen stood in the middle of an empty field of grass watching parkour candidates running away in panic from the sight of her and she continued to walk on the ground observing the location.

  
  


Not far behind Ladybug stood on a building together with Onyx and Yi‘s alter ego observing the supervillain. Lastly, Super Snake showed up landing behind the trio, and approached Ladybug.

„Sorry for being late. A real-life friend of mine couldn‘t have my eyes away from me being afraid something would happen to me,“ Super Snake explained.

„Alright, no worry. Also just for your info, Hydra is our newest addition to the team,“ Ladybug introduced stepping back for Super Snake to look at the dragon-themed superhero. Super Snake took a step closer to the new superheroine and held out his hand at the girl.

„I‘m Super Snake, a snake-themed hero,“ Super Nathan introduced himself to the girl. „Except I kind of took my name from a muscle car,“ Super Snake added making the girl have a short chuckle, before giving the hero her hand to shake.

„I‘m Hydra. The name is inspired by a water dragon I think,“ The raven-haired girl answered earning a nod from Super Snake,

„Cool,“ He answered and stepped back to Ladybug leaving Hydra a little charmed about the looks of the superhero.

„Any idea, where she‘s heading to right now?“ Onyx asked squinting his eyes trying to see, what building was in front of Ikari Gozen.

„I think that‘s a guide dog school,“ Super Snake answered.

„Why is she heading to that?“ Hydra questioned making Ladybug shrug her shoulders.

„It doesn‘t make any sense. Her alter ego is blind and a guide dog would actually be useful to her,“ Ladybug responded pondering about other reasons.

„We better go after her and try to get her away from there,“ Onyx suggested earning a nod from the leading hero.

„Yes look I and Super Snake take her from behind while you and Yi take her from the front,“ Ladybug suggested. „Super Snake comes with me and looks for a blindspot on her,“

„Uh…..okay,“ Super Snake answered unsure, what Ladybug‘s task for him was.

„See from where Ikari Gozen has a bad sight on us and attack her from there,“

„I try,“ Super Snake answered, then the four superheroes jumped to the next building to get closer to the supervillain, then they landed on the ground and Onyx grabbed Hydra on her hand to race under the body of the supervillain and Hydra looked up at the metallic underbelly of the horse-like creature, then turned her head back at Onyx, which continued to run while carrying her behind him.

„Hydra, hold tight on me, we‘re about to jump on the top of that bistro there,“ Onyx warned feeling Hydra grab firmly on his hand and Onyx used his staff to jump up passing in front of Ikari Gozen‘s face causing her to widen her eyes as she saw the two superheroes fly by to land on the top of the restaurant.

„Ugh not you two“ Ikari Gozen complained watching Onyx jump up with his staff to attack the supervillain, then Hydra swung her sword back and jumped up in the air heading towards the supervillain, then squeaked as Ikari Gozen got up on her hind legs to throw Onyx up in the air and Hydra fell down on the ground.

„Ouch damn it,“ Hydra complained, then looked up and felt the ground shake as Ikari Gozen landed on her feet followed by Onyx land on his feet and look at Hydra race towards the one leg of Ikari Gozen, which she hit with her sword a couple of times seeing it wasn‘t making any damage. Hydra looked up at the supervillain, which frowned making Hydra smile embarrassed.

„hehe….hi“ Hydra greeted the villain, which lifted her leg up, making Hydra gulp at the sight of it and Onyx noticed her friend in danger and ran towards her to save her from getting stomped.

„Watch out!“ Onyx warned landing on the ground rolling off her body then he looked beside at her, which sat up to look the foot had missed her.

„Thank you,“ Hydra responded getting up on her feet, then saw Ikari Gozen look down at the two standing under her feet, watching Hydra look at the akuma anxious, while next to her Onyx glared at her holding his staff ready for another attack, then Ikari Gozen growled as she felt something hit her back and she turned her head up to see Super Snake‘s lyre fly towards the superhero, which caught it and on that minor distraction Onyx took the opportunity to attack the supervillain, afterward Hydra observed Onyx bounce on the restaurant to fly up at the supervillain, then Hydra followed him and jumped against the wall to follow the cat-themed superhero and got smacked down at the ground along with Onyx by the villain‘s sword.

„You two imbeciles can‘t even use a sword properly. You‘re a disgrace to this city,“ Ikari Gozen snarled lifting her left hoof over Hydra, which tried to get up and Ladybug used her yo-yo to avoid the villain to step on Hydra and Super Snake jumped down on the ground to race towards Hydra, then she looked around to see, where she was and she got away from there to meet Super Snake and Ladybug dropped the foot of Ikari Gozen.

„I think we all better search for a blindspot on the robot, like Ladybug stated before,“ Super Snake suggested running back pointing up at the horseback and Ladybug threw the yo-yo to pull the snake-themed superhero up. Hydra watched Onyx jump up at the supervillain, moving the staff at the supervillain to extend the staff against her face and Ikari Gozen used her left free hand to hit Onyx on his head throwing him against the ground, followed by the staff landing on his head.

„Ouch!“

„Onyx get up!“ Hydra warned helping the superhero up. „We have to try something else,“ Hydra suggested and Onyx pushed her down at the ground shrieking her. „Hey!“ She shouted, then shrieked as Ikari Gozen grabbed Onyx to swallow him down into her belly in one go, making Hydra look remorseful at his disappearance. Hydra ran under the body of the villain, then heard a male voice cry and noticed Super Snake fall off the horse on the ground and Hydra made her way to the redhead to help him up.

„Super Snake, Onyx just got eaten by her, what should we do?“ Hydra questioned and they heard Ladybug cry and fly from up the supervillain down at the ground along with her yo-yo.

„Are you alright, Ladybug?“ Super Snake asked getting down to help her up. „You‘re hurt?“

„I‘m fine,“ Ladybug responded. „Where‘s Onyx?“

„He just got eaten,“ Hydra answered. „And that‘s all my fault, I was in danger,“

„Don‘t worry, I had a plan B, but now you gave me another idea,“ Ladybug stated, then Ikari Gozen stepped backward and moved her front leg to try to hit the superheroes, then Hydra held her sword in front of her to try to protect the superheroes, but is pushed against the superheroes, which all fell on the ground.

„Hydra, let yourself get eaten by Ikari Gozen, tell Onyx to get ready and flood the room with water,“ Ladybug commanded the superheroine, which looked up at the giant akuma, then back to the blue-haired girl.

„Are you sure this is going to work?“ Hydra asked a little unsure about the leader‘s idea. „Won‘t they drown?“

„Don‘t worry, your miraculous‘ ancestor has done it along with Cat Noir and both survived,“ Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the dragon-themed superheroine, which ran away from the feet of the supervillain and looked up at the superheroine and raised her sword up.

„Ikari Gozen, I demand you to give my back my friend,“ Hydra ordered making the supervillain laugh.

  
  


„What is she doing?“ Super Snake asked looking at Ladybug, which smiled and looked at Super Snake‘s miraculous.

„When she gets eaten activate your timer in case we need a second chance,“ Ladybug asked earning a nod from Super Snake. „Oh wait I forgot something. Lucky charm!“ Ladybug shouted recalling for her special object, which was a bo staff. „Darn the water bombs were the better choice,“

„And what now?“ Super Snake asked while Ladybug looked at the superhero and pondered about an idea.

  
  


Ikari Gozen laughed at Hydra‘s comment, then grabbed Hydra‘s body holding her tight in her hand. „Why don‘t you go by yourself?“ Ikari Gozen suggested throwing the girl into her mouth and Hydra fell the way down to a small room landing on the front row on a car seat and got tied around her stomach with a black belt.

„Oh you got tied up too,“ Onyx mentioned dropping his ears down, making Hydra smile at noticing the realism of Onyx cat ears.

„Don‘t worry, that‘s part of Ladybug‘s plan,“ Hydra mentioned making Onyx smile.

„That sounds good,“ Onyx replied, then the three students looked up at the hole of the robot‘s neck as they had heard a voice and a strange sound hit on the metal up in the dark.

„What was that?“ Kagami asked, which sat behind next to Onyx. From the dark hole, a lyre fell down on the ground in front of Hydra, which looked up at the hole waiting to see a certain superhero.

„Super Snake,“

„No,“ The female voice answered.

„Ladybug?“ Onyx called followed by Ladybug appearing down in front of them while holding on to her yo-yo.

„Don‘t worry, this is part of the new plan,“ Ladybug mentioned. „I think the other plan only works out if we had bath bombs included here,“

„Okay,“ Hydra picked up the lyre to cut the belt off her, then got up and gave it to Onyx, which released Kagami first, after he freed Kagami the room shook causing most of the members to fall down.

„Hurry up, Super Snake is trying to distract her,“ Ladybug warned as Kagami managed to grab the lyre to help Onyx out of the belt.

„What is the new idea?“ Hydra asked, then Ladybug pointed up at the hole.

„We try to flood her close to her throat, so she spits us out,“ Ladybug answered. „This should work,“

Kagami and Onyx approached the two red-dressed heroines and looked up into the darkness, then Onyx glanced at Ladybug questioningly about the situation.

„Where is your yo-yo actually hanging?“

„My special object was a bo staff,“ Ladybug answered. „Something like yours, but bigger,“

„That‘s not funny,“ Onyx answered crossing his arms at Ladybug comment making Ladybug laugh.

„I‘m talking about the baton, gees…..“ Ladybug mentioned

„Adrien…..erm Cat Noir would have taken this differently I guess,“ Onyx pointed out.

„I feel like he would say the same thing,“ Kagami answered. „Maybe,“

„I don‘t know, as Cat Noir he was more inappropriate….oh gosh….“ Ladybug began to turn redder than her super suit. „He would probably make some comment about himself down there,“ Ladybug said covering her face from embarrassment. „Shoot,“

„Why did this conversation suddenly turn pervert?“ Kagami asked looking at Hydra, which shrugged her shoulders feeling awkward by the two superheroes. The superheroes fell down on the floor again as they felt the supervillain break and begin to move again, after that, all got up again and Ladybug got back into normal, then placed her hand around Hydra‘s back and looked at Onyx, then pointed at Kagami.

„Catapult yourself up at the neck and hold yourself up with Kagami there, while I and Hydra try to flood her throat,“ Ladybug ordered earning a nod from the cat-themed superhero, which held his baton ready and held out his hand for Kagami to take it and he pulled her close to him and extended the staff to disappear into the dark hole. Ladybug pulled on her yo-yo to get retrieved up into the hole seeing the place now get darker as they left the belly of Ikari Gozen heading up the esophagus.

„Use the water dragon, now!“ Ladybug announced feeling Hydra‘s hair on her skin noticing, that the heroine nodded understanding the command.

„Water dragon!“ Hydra exclaimed and in the dark, the blue water symbol shined and disappeared as Hydra became water beginning to tickle the supervillain on the throat.

  
  


On the outside Super Snake stopped and watched the supervillain cough trying to get out of her throat the bad feeling she was having.

„Come on Ladybug, you can do it,“ Super Snake cheered observing the supervillain continue to cough, then she began to beat on her chest to stop the feeling making Super Snake flinch his teeth believing the plan was failing. „I think it‘s not working,“ Super Snake answered, then behind him, Carapace appeared stopping beside the red-colored superhero.

„Dude, what‘s going on?“ Carapace asked looking at the supervillain bow down to cough at the ground trying to get the superheroes out of her, but it didn‘t seem to work.

„I have another idea, when was the last time you looked at the clock when you came here?“

„I don‘t know“ Carapace responded. „9:50 or so?“

„I‘m going back in time,“ Super Snake said moving the head on his miraculous back to go back in time. „Second chance!“

  
  


Back a few moments later inside Ikari Gozen‘s body the three heroes and Kagami had managed to free themselves and stood under the hole looking up into it.

„Where is your yo-yo actually hanging?“ The raven-haired superhero asked the ladybug-themed heroine.

„My special object was a bo staff,“ Ladybug answered. „Something like yours, but bigger,“

„That‘s not funny,“ Onyx answered crossing his arms at Ladybug comment making Ladybug laugh.

„I‘m talking about the baton, gees…..“ Ladybug mentioned

„Adrien…..erm Cat Noir would have taken this differently I guess,“ Onyx pointed out.

„I feel like he would say the same thing,“ Kagami answered. „Maybe,“

„I don‘t know, as Cat Noir he was more innapropriate….oh gosh….“ Ladybug began to turn redder than her super suit. „He would probably make some comment about himself down there,“ Ladybug said covering her face from embarrassment. „Shoot,“

„Why did this conversation suddenly turn pervert?“ Kagami asked looking at Hydra, which shrugged her shoulders feeling awkward by the two superheroes. The superheroes fell down on the floor again as they felt the supervillain break and begin to move again, after that, all got up again and Ladybug got back into normal, then placed her hand around Hydra‘s back and looked at Onyx, then pointed at Kagami.

„Catapult yourself up at the neck and hold yourself up with Kagami there, while I and Hydra try to flood her throat,“ Ladybug ordered earning a nod from Onyx, which offered Kagami a hand, afterward the group fell down on the ground again and Ladybug growled at the fall. „I really hope we‘re going to make it out of here,“

„Has Super Snake already used his miraculous to go back in time?“ Onyx questioned getting up, followed by Kagami, which he helped afterward both fell down on the ground from the movements of the supervillain.

„I don‘t know,“ Ladybug answered. „The issue is, we don‘t know it and we can‘t communicate with him,“

„Have you tried to reach Carapace?“ Onyx asked. „Just for extra help?“

„Maybe. Can you try to call him,“ Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from Onyx, then the group fell down on the ground and Onyx took his staff to contact the turtle-themed superhero, which immediately attended.

„ _I‘m coming dudes, this cool motorbike driver is giving me a quick ride to Ikari Gozen,“ Carapace said. „I‘m almost there,“_

„Carapace, I need you to help Super Snake, while we try to flood Ikari Gozen from the inside“

„ _Good, I‘m almost there. Hold on,“_ Carapace said, then Onyx turned off the staff and fell down on the ground from another hasty move of the villain.

„Okay, he‘s almost here,“

„Shall we try your plan now?“ Onyx asked sitting on the ground, while Kagami had stood up to wipe up dust from her skirt.

„You‘re afraid to fall down again?“ Kagami asked watching Onyx shake his head.

„Nope, but why get up, if we end up falling again?“ Onyx asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

  
  


On the outside Carapace arrived with the man on the motorcycle, then he jumped off running closer to the park, where the centaur was pursuing Super Snake.

„Dude, I‘m here!“ Carapace shouted watching Super Snake turn around and head towards the dark-colored superhero. „What are you doing?!?“

„Carapace, let yourself get eaten by her!“ Super Snake ordered.

„What?!?!“

„Trust me!“ Super Snake shouted. „I can always save you with my miraculous, I promise!“  
„Alright,“ Carapace replied. „I need you to help me jump,“

„Don‘t worry, I got this,“ Super Snake held his flat hands together shoving his fingers together so he formed a shovel and watched Carapace approach then as he arrived he thrust with the hands managing to throw Carapace up in the air, which grabbed his which he used to smack the woman on her cupid‘s bow before entering into her mouth causing her to yelp.

„Yes!“ Super Snake chanted in victory.

  
  


Carapace landed on top of Onyx, which groaned as he was again on the ground, making Kagami and Hydra chuckle.

„Sorry dude,“ Carapace apologized helping the superhero up. „Okay, I think I‘m supposed to help you here. Super Snake just told me to get into here,“

„Oh, I think I knew what he‘s thinking,“ Ladybug said putting her hand around Hydra. „Onyx, take Kagami and Carapace with you. Carapace, you activate your shield and block this room when you‘re in the inside of the throat. When Hydra uses the water dragon she will raise up with all of us, so that Ikari Gozen will have to spit us out quicker,“

„Okay sounds manageable,“ Carapace responded, then Kagami embraced Onyx while Carapace did the same and looked a little repugnant about the moment. „Except this is kind of gay now,“

„Come on, it‘s not like everyone here will assume you‘re gay. We all know you love Alya,“ Kagami pointed out earning a nod from the turtle-themed superhero and Onyx jumped up with the extension of the staff, while Ladybug pulled herself up along with Hydra, then watched the group disappear in the darkness.

„I think you can activate your shield, Carapace,“ Ladybug told the friend, then heard him announcing his superpower to create a blue force field under their feet. „Good, now use your water dragon,“ Ladybug announced feeling Hydra‘s hair on her skin noticing, that the heroine nodded understanding the command.

„Water dragon!“ Hydra exclaimed and in the dark, the blue water symbol shined and disappeared as Hydra turned into water falling on the beginning to fill the throat of the supervillain slowly.

  
  


On the outside Super Snake stopped and watched the supervillain cough trying to get out of her throat the bad feeling she was having.

„Come on Ladybug, you can do it,“ Super Snake cheered observing the supervillain continue to cough, then she began to beat on her chest to stop the feeling and fell on her front legs to spit out the amount of water, followed by the superheroes and continued to cough.

„Yes!“ Super Snake shouted triumphantly, then Kagami shook on Onyx‘s shoulders pointing at the katana of the supervillain and Onyx nodded activating his superpower.

„Cataclysm!“ Onyx shouted jumping against the sword to turn it into ashes to reveal the akuma, that was hidden in there.

„Well done guys,“ Ladybug complimented removing the bo staff from her yo-yo, then used the yo-yo to catch the akuma. Onyx looked around to notice Hydra was gone, then saw the water on the ground flow on the ground assemble together and build up in the middle a human body, making Onyx furrow his left eyebrow, afterward the body turned back into the dragon-themed superheroine Hydra, making Onyx smile.

„That‘s one cool superpower,“ Onyx complimented. „Can‘t wait to see you use the others,“

Hydra smiled at Onyx‘s comment, then saw Ladybug throw the bo staff in the air to activate the healing light to restore every damage back, including bringing Ikari Gozen back into Tomoe Tsurugi, which sat in the inside of the car, then got out of it bewildered.

„What….where am I?“ Tomoe asked, then Ladybug grabbed the woman on her hand.

„Everything is okay Mrs. Tsurugi. You were akumatized again, everything is good now,“

„And where‘s Kagami?“ Tomoe asked, then Kagami approached the woman and placed her hand on the mother‘s arm.

„I‘m here mother,“ Kagami said.

„What came into me to end up akumatized again?“

„You know this morning on the outside we came along a trainee with a guide dog, then he suggested that you could own one and you had an allergic reaction towards that dog, then…...at the school you got enraged from hearing about how well it is to have a guide dog and I tried to protect you, but I failed,“  
„Mrs. Tsurugi, before you say Kagami something it‘s dangerous to mess with an akuma. I know she meant it well, but I‘d like both of you to know about it,“

„Okay, I keep that in mind,“ Tomoe responded. „I think I better go home now,“

„Sure, I make sure Kagami makes it to school,“ Ladybug said watching Tomoe nod and enter back into the car.

The five superheroes reunited next to Kagami, the Ladybug held her fist in the middle and the superheroes did the first bump one after the other forming a circle, while behind them Kagami observed them with a smile.

„Pound it!“ Ladybug said along with Onyx, Super Snake, and Carapace.

„Did I do well?“ Hydra asked the other superheroes, which exchanged looks with each other.

„It was alright for the first time. You just need training and don‘t worry, I‘ve got planned for us all today an hour or two a little something,“ Ladybug responded. „By the way, sorry I couldn‘t make it yesterday, I got carried away by something in real life and forgot it,“

„Oh okay,“ Carapace answered.

„Okay happens“; Super Snake added.

„We need something to contact each other while we‘re our civilian selves,“ Onyx suggested. „But I don‘t know, what we could do“

„What about making an account on Facestargram or a group, where only we are in and we text each other there, in those cases?“ Super Snake suggested.

„That‘s actually a good idea, but better for us, all would be to create a second account as our superhero identity….to be safer from the other users,“ Ladybug mentioned.

„I can‘t call myself on Facestargram Carapace and add my real last name on it,“ Carapace pointed out.

„I can actually,“ Super Snake pointed out. „Why not add Carapace, twice?“

„Or why not say something like Carapace Turtle?“ Hydra suggested.

„Or Carapace super cool?“ Onyx added making Carapace snicker.

„That‘s a lit idea, dude,“ Carapace agreed making Onyx smile.

„I know, right?“

„Okay let‘s take the Hydra‘s idea. You all use your superhero name as your first one and the last one is your animal based on your miraculous,“ Ladybug pointed out earning a nod from the superheroes. „Any more questions‘“ Ladybug asked watching Super Snake raise his hand.

„If I‘m Super Snake, do I have to use Super Snake or Super Snake, Snake?“ The redhead asked making Ladybug roll her eyes.

„Please just stay Super Snake. It doesn‘t matter as long we know it‘s us,“

„Okay guys, I hope you all have internet connection. Create all the accounts and i‘ll make us the group for us all to join,“ Onyx informed earning a nod from the group.

„Will I learn in this training how to use my sword?“ Hydra asked looking at the tall cat-themed superhero.

„It‘s one of those things for sure,“ Onyx answered. „I believe we both training together won‘t be a bad idea,“ Onyx responded with a wink.

„Moments ago Ikari Gozen said you two were a disgrace to be fighting,“ Super Snake mentioned making Onyx chuckle.

„We‘re not fencing stars like Kagami,“ Onyx mentioned.

„You know I could train you two both with the sword and the staff,“ Kagami offered, then Ladybug looked at the girl, which did the offer and thought on her offer.

„I really like your idea, but I‘m afraid if people saw you around us they would put you in danger and ask about us,“ Ladybug explained earning a nod from Kagami.

„We just need a discrete place to train,“ Kagami mentioned. „I could also disguise as someone else or stay hidden?“

„I will think about it. Having someone good at fencing train would be super. I will see, what I can do,“ Ladybug answered earning a nod from Kagami, then the miraculous beeped, followed by Carapace‘s. „I have to go,“

„Same, see you tonight dudes,“ Carapace said running away, then Ladybug took her yo-yo out to swing away leaving Onyx back with Kagami, Super Snake, and Hydra.

„Do you offer Kagami a ride back to school?“ Onyx asked Super Snake, which nodded.

„Okay, come on Kagami,“ Super Snake replied watching Kagami join him and walk further, then Kagami turned her head back to see Hydra alone with Onyx.

„I find that your powers are amazing. I really would love to see you use them one day,“ Onyx said making Hydra giggle a little.

„Are you flirting with me?“ Hydra asked making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

„Nah that was more of a compliment,“ Onyx corrected passing his hand behind his neck. „You‘re better after what happened the other day with what was his name…..Dàgé?“

„Yes, I‘m glad Jin is good. You know before my father passed away….Jin was my best friend back in my home and we used to hang out a lot and once in a while, we played together with my dad and his younger cousin. After Jin left I only had his cousin once in a while and my dad until he passed away and I…..didn‘t know, how to deal with it,“

„Your friend Jin still cares about you, right?“

„Yes he does,“ Hydra answered. „I just was stupid at the begin to refuse his times he tried to talk to me and offer me his help,“

„Everything will get better, trust me. Just if you feel down talk to him about it or your friend there. Or even me or us superheroes, we can help you too. Even if we can‘t all understand how you feel, we can make you feel better,“ Onyx explained earning a nod from Hydra, then his miraculous beeped and he looked at his ring. „Sorry, I have to go,“

„It‘s fine. I guess we see each other tonight?“

„Yeah“ Onyx answered smiling at the girl, then he used his staff and ran off disappearing at the end of the park leaving Hydra back with a smile.


	20. Practicing

** **Chapter** ** ** **20** **

In the evening Onyx sat on the top of the arc de Triomphe holding a smartphone in his hands adjusting the privacy settings of a group he created for the superhero squad.

„Okay, this should be fine for now,“ Onyx spoke to himself, then moved his right cat ear as he heard a familiar sound then looked back to see Ladybug appear and walk towards him. „Hey I‘ve just finished the group for us all,“

„That‘s cool,“ Ladybug answered sitting down next to him, then placed her hands under her face sighing while she looked across the metropole at the many buildings in front of her. Onyx noticed Ladybug was in a different mood, then held out his smartphone to the heroine that had the group member list open and Ladybug began to type down an email, while Onyx waited for her.

„How are you doing?“ Onyx asked earning a nod from Ladybug.

„I‘m good,“ Ladybug answered watching the screen load and show an account, which said Lady Bug, then pressed on the word _add_ to join the group of Onyx.

„Ah you‘re spelled like that?“ Onyx asked making Ladybug shake her head.

„No, I just had to go that way, cause adding Ladybug twice would sound weird,“

„Okay,“ Onyx answered, then Ladybug found Onyx‘s account on the list next to her, which said Tomcat Onyx, making Ladybug grin.

„Tomcat?“

„Yes I‘m a male cat,“ Onyx stated making Ladybug chuckle, followed by Onyx, then Ladybug sigh making Onyx turn neutral at her noise. „Do you miss your old partner?“ Onyx questioned making Ladybug shrug her shoulders.

„You know…..I‘ve messed up a lot in the past. It‘s just because of my crush on his civilian identity I have put Paris in trouble, my friends and have all previous heroes have their identity discovered. I don‘t know why I kept insisting on going behind Adrien when he clearly wasn‘t interested in me or didn‘t seem to. Or why we didn‘t reveal each other's identity before right at the start? Nothing of all this would even come to happen,“

„I understand that you feel guilty for his absence now, but at least you know he‘s safer up in the UK,“

„I know,“

„If I may ask, I thought you were over him, or did I miss something?“

„I don‘t know, some things just keep remembering me about him,“ Ladybug mentioned. „I need to get over him, what good is it if we‘re both in different countries and he‘s moving on with his life with a new girl?“

„No good, just heartbreaking,“ Confessed the cat-themed superhero. „How did you find out about that? Have you still contact with him?“

„A civilian friend of mine has spoken with him and I even saw that girl. She was tall, light-blonde hair, hazel eyes…..she‘s like the Polish version of Kagami,“ Ladybug told. „I couldn‘t compete with her, so this Aja will be the same,“

„I don‘t know you fully Ladybug, but it‘s the first time I see you have insecurities, not about missions, but about yourself,“  
„It‘s something I can‘t change Onyx and probably I never will,“ Ladybug said. „No wonder Adrien was more interested in Kagami or now Aja. They‘re all secure, confident and on good terms with him,“

„But you two were good friends during the time you two were fighting crimes together. Even when he was Adrien he sure saw you as a friend,“

„Yes he called me plenty of times a friend, but I never managed to ask him out on a date or anything normal. Kagami could, but not me because my fear was always blocking me.,“

„It‘s okay to have fears, you just don‘t have to let them overtake on you, like on these akuma villains. You didn‘t give up yet when it was hard to deal with, right?“

„Yes, but this is me as Ladybug….oh…..do you know what the worst part is?“

„Uh no?“

„I know now that Cat Noir had been Adrien Agreste this entire time and what would you think, if he knew what my identity was?“ Ladybug asked making Onyx shrug his shoulders. „He would see, that the real me and Ladybug aren‘t exactly alike, then lose his interest in me,“

„I don‘t think this would have happened. At least I believe that,“

„You can be honest with me. There is no possible way for us to be a thing,“

„I‘m being honest Ladybug, really. You know at the end of the day, you‘re still the same person behind that mask. The fact you two don‘t know each other that well, is because you were spending most of the time fighting akumas, that you probably never had time to get to know each other. Even if he knew your that good, he would have accepted it. Or should, I don‘t know him in person to be judging his actions and person,“

„If he wouldn‘t he would need to change?“

„You know from my experiences people don‘t really change. People do talk a lot about change, mostly girls, and look changing or trying to change just for someone to like you isn‘t great. You will hurt yourself with this task, also you will end up hurting the person you want you to like too. You will only show the person the traits about you, that they like, but you end up hiding the ones they don‘t like or even you dislike, in fear of losing that person. If you would do that every day you would get exhausted and feel different towards yourself. You…..wouldn‘t recognize yourself anymore,“

„This kind of doesn‘t make any sense. How do others turn better when they learned from mistakes they have done?“

„Age, time and Circumstances most of the time lead certain people to change earlier, grow up from what they are to what they become. We have Kagami for example, her father died years ago, she was left only with her mom, which apparently is blind. Two tragic circumstances, that lead Kagami at a young age to mature in a short period to be there for her mother. Some of these _changes_ are actually just you growing up as a person. Or your former friend Viperion, he grew out of his rebellious acts during childhood as his father left and had to help out in the house taking care of his mother and his younger sibling. I don‘t know how well you knew him, but this is another piece of info I know about his past,“

„I have to admit, that for me Luka in the past doesn‘t sound like someone, that would harm a fly,“

„I didn‘t believe him either as he told me about it,“ Onyx admitted with a chuckle. „Ladybug look, you don‘t have to change those bits of you just for someone to like you, you just gotta be yourself. To 100% there is someone out there that likes you just the way you are,“ The black-dressed superhero assured making Ladybug smile gently at the superhero, which forward looked at the buildings as Ladybug began to look at him with an enchanted facial expression.

„I won!“ A voice shouted, then Onyx looked back along with Ladybug to see Super Snake land on top of the arc, followed by Hydra landing behind him.

„This was kind of mean for Carapace,“ Hydra mentioned looking at Ladybug and Onyx approach the two heroes.

„Here you two, add your superhero accounts and we‘ll be all connected,“ Ladybug said handing Super Snake out the smartphone of Onyx.

„What‘s on the to-do list today?“ Super Snake asked while filling in his information on the group.

„I was thinking of splitting us up tonight. Super Snake and Carapace would be with me and Onyx would practice with Hydra with their weapons,“ Ladybug suggested. „If that‘s okay“

„That sounds like a good start,“ Onyx mentioned looking at Hydra, which nodded. „Don‘t worry, we‘re both safe,“

„Alright will you two practice here?“ Ladybug asked earning a nod from Hydra, which then received the smartphone from Super Snake to add her information.

„If necessary we go down, don‘t worry,“ Onyx said receiving the smartphone back, then handed it out to Ladybug. „Just Carapace is missing,“

„We will see him, I call you later for a change of plans,“ Ladybug said earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero, then she left along with Super Snake and Onyx looked at Hydra, which took out her sword pointing at him, making him chuckle.

„Do you know some moves yet?“ Onyx asked making Hydra shrug her shoulders, then Onyx took out his staff and held it next to Hydra‘s sword.

„Well the basics I think,“ Hydra responded pushing the staff away to fence him with her sword watching Onyx hold his staff normally, then Hydra stopped and stabbed her sword on the ground. „It was bad, was it?“

„No I just thinking about your posture,“ Onyx mentioned walking at the side of Hydra, then looked down at her legs and used his staff to make a bigger distance between her feet, which were closer to each other. „I think you should have a foot behind you and your back should be straight,“ Onyx instructed watching her change position.

„Like this?“ Hydra asked earning a nod from Onyx.

„I‘m not a pro either, but I think it is better,“ Onyx answered. „You still have to find it out for yourself,“

„Okay I will try,“ Hydra said holding her sword up, then Onyx stood on the other side and attacked her battling her shortly making her lose the sword. „I‘m sorry,“

„Don‘t worry, you‘re practicing,“

„You seem very patient I noticed,“ Hydra mentioned making Onyx wide his eyes.

„You think so?“ Onyx asked earning a nod from the superheroine. „Thanks, I didn‘t think that about myself,“

„You already were patient with me the other day I told you, what happened,“

„I was just making sure you were alright,“ Onyx noticed. „So little dragon, shall we continue our training before Ladybug decides to change plans?“ Onyx asked, then is attacked by Hydra in surprise and he managed to dominate her watching her try to take the lead.

  
  


  
  


Gabriel sat in front of his computer typing down an email, then noticed on the top a bell symbol shake announcing an incoming mail, then Gabriel pressed on it to see, what type of email it was a saw the address of Adrien‘s boarding school and opened it.

„Redirected from Amelie Graham de Vanily…...Dear Mrs. Graham de Vanily, you‘re invited to see the performance of your son or daughter in the play as Romeo and Juliett…...“ Gabriel kept reading in silence then watched at the end of the invitation a message from Amelie, his sister-in-law.

_„Hey Gabriel we saved a place for you at the play. I believe Adrien would love it if you would appear there. Imagine he will play the role of Romeo, isn‘t that great? Emilie sure would love if you would attend this play, Lovely greetings from the Graham de Vanily‘s._ “

Gabriel closed the email, then continued to write on his email, then received a video call from Nathalie, which he attended it.

„Nathalie?“

_„Sir guess what I‘m seeing right in front of my road,“_ Nathlie turned her smartphone away from her face to show Carapace jump from tree to tree along with Super Snake searching for Ladybug, which was at the other end of the park waiting for their arrival.

„Are they practicing?“ Gabriel asked earning a nod from Nathalie.

_„Also Adrien‘s successor and the dragon one were seen practicing at the top of the arc de Triomphe,“_ Nathalie pointed out making Gabriel laugh.

„Their training won‘t help out much against my akumas. The reason they're still safe is, that they‘re all fighting together as an actual team and that Ladybug is still around,“ Gabriel said looking at the record of Nathalie, then saw Ladybug pass by flying at the top of the building, where Nathalie was followed by Super Snake. Gabriel heard Carapace call for the members of the team and Gabriel squinted his eyes to look closer at the superhero. „Nathalie zoom closer to that hero,“ Gabriel ordered watching the camera zoom at the face of Carapace, then he held his hand in front of his mouth to ponder about the face. „Has Carapace‘s identity not been revealed yet?“

„ _I remember all identities being revealed except for Ladybug‘s,“_

„Wait a minute, I need to check out that ladyblog,“ Gabriel mentioned opening the saved page on his computer and scrolled the page down to encounter recent images of the new superheroes with the exception of the dragon superhero. Gabriel opened a separate tab to enter the blog again, then searched for the older posts to encounter the last task of the superheroes, where they stood in front of the Trocadero in front of Miracle Queen. Gabriel looked through the available pictures shared by a foreign user where he saw the civilian identities of the superheroes, then Gabriel zoomed into the picture to see the students. „Carapace is still around, cause his identity wasn‘t revealed and the only student here to not have shown the identity was Adrien‘s friend Niko,“

„ _Nino“ Nathalie corrected._

„Yes. At that time his miraculous was being used by Master Fu, so that‘s why we couldn‘t see him,“

„ _Have you got a plan, sir?“_

„Not yet. I need to think about it,“

_„Tomorrow I‘ll be there and try to help you out,“_

„Thank you, Nathalie. I have to finish the call, I‘m trying to finish a mail,“

_„Sure, have a good night,“_ Nathalie wished turning the phone off, then Gabriel looked at the screen, where the picture of the superheroes stood, then jumped back to the previous tab to see the newer heroes.

„Whoever is behind each mask, you should not have shown up to fight, but don‘t worry, the day will come, where you all will make a mistake and suffer consequences,“ Gabriel reprimanded continuing to look at the pictures of the rookies.

  
  


  
  


The next day Nino sat on the stairs typing down a message to his girlfriend Alya, then after he sent it he received a notification from his friend Alya and Nino opened the message to see a closed video, making Nino furrow his eyebrow at seeing an Estonian-based train, „Huh? Slavic train with hardbass?“ Nino said pressing on the video to show a railway and a train coming along it with a quieter sound playing in the background. Nino noticed the train moving on the rail closer to the screen, then it was switched to a black screenshot with a bunch of people dancing in a dark to a louder bass making Nino grin at the video Adrien sent him. Video changed back to the train which still taxed on the rail making Nino have the feeling the train was slowly shaking on the rail to the music, then Nino pressed on the thumb up reaction and sent the friend three laughing emojis.

„Now that‘s a party I wanna do for my 18th birthday,“ Nino mentioned, then rolled his eyes up to see Luka approach and wave at the brunette boy.

„Good morning“ Luka greeted. „You seem amused today,“

„Oh Adrien just sent me this vine here and it kinda gave me a cool idea for my birthday party“ Nino answered playing the video for the tall boy.

„That would actually be cool,“ Luka admitted. „Better than in a house or a boat,“

„Hey your boat is great too, just for some reason the train variant seems double legit,“

„I believe so,“

„Are you going to hang out with someone today?“ Nino asked. „Alya is sick and isn‘t able to come to school,“

„Probably no one so far,“ Luka responded. „Well I lately have been hanging out with Jin,“

„We can give Marinette some company. Maybe I can help you two out in getting somehow closer?“ Nino suggested making Luka wide his eyes bewildered.

„Uh why are you offering to help?“

„We all know you like her. She…..well….it‘s hard to know if she likes you or not, but Alya believes she does too, but it‘s just because her crush on Adrien she doesn‘t really see you as a possible love interest,“

„Yes I understand that, but I prefer to let things go by themself. Marinette at the moment is upset knowing Adrien has a girlfriend,“

„Okay…..oh about that….she‘s not really his girlfriend, but as I saw he seems to have an interest in her, but doesn‘t feel like he wants to give her a chance at the moment,“

„He probably misses Ladybug I think or Marinette or Kagami. I really have no idea, but I know he would rather be here than there,“ Luka stated earning a nod from Nino.

„Adrien has a thing for bluenettes, all those three girls have the same hair color.“

„It probably has something to do with him have been locked up in his dad‘s house for years and now when he met these three, which were probably the ones to have shown him any actual, real interest in him. I always heard introverts and people, that are less outgoing tend to fall in love quicker than usual,“

„Marinette was the first girl I fell in love with first“ Luka mentioned. „I don‘t know why,“ He explained sitting down on the stairs next to the boy. „There was just something in my heart telling me, that she was the one. Isn‘t that crazy?“

„I think that love is like that. You see that one person and think _wow she‘s so beautiful and I love her._ You begin to think of how your life would be with that person, then it never happens cause she either doesn‘t love your back or loves someone else,“  
„Yeah, this is how I felt most of the times during the days Adrien was around,“ Luka spoke a little sad. „No offense, Adrien is a good guy in my opinion“

„No worry man,“ Nino responded, then looked in front at the road to see Marc being dropped off by a woman, then he stood looking at the bakery of Marinette, where he encountered Lila crossing the streets.

„That‘s Lila, isn‘t it?“ Luka asked earning a nod from the Moroccan boy. „How is she dealing with what happened a few weeks ago?“

„Well, she‘s hanging out a lot with Marc and Nathaniel in the breaks. Also, she and Nathaniel have the task to take care of their baby flour for the…...shit!“ Nino jumped running downstairs making Luka wide his eyes surprised at his reaction. „I forgot my baby at home!“ Nino shouted running past Lila and Marc, which looked at Nino perplexed.

„What did just happen?“ Marc asked looking at Lila.

„I think he forgot the flour bag at home,“ Lila responded. „The project is kinda silly. What‘s the point of taking care of an ingredient, that doesn‘t live? It doesn‘t help us a lot in understanding the need of a baby,“

„I don‘t know it either. But hey it‘s school, I don‘t understand why we have to learn certain topics in math too,“ Marc responded, then both walked up into the court, then took out his smartphone to check the time and put it back again. „Nathaniel has been in the art room for 15 minutes. His mom dropped him off this morning,“

„Really?“ Lila asked earning a nod from the raven-haired boy. „Sounds unusual from him,“

„His mother just doesn‘t want him to oversleep while she is leaving earlier. He at least has time to work on the homework or his comic“

„Well that‘s good too,“ Lila agreed arriving with Marc at the entrance of the art room to see there Nathaniel, Rose, and three students from another class.

„Good morning Nathaniel,“ Marc and Lila greeted, then both stood beside him to see him drawing.

„Hey!“ Nathaniel greeted, therefore he looked up at the two friends. „Already here too?“

„Yes“ Marc responded.

„We just arrived“ Lila added, then looked up at the table of Nathaniel to see their flour bag with its face turned to the other classmates. „Oh Jimmy is here too,“

„You called your flour bag Jimmy?“ Marc asked curious.

„We didn‘t really know how to call it so we just called him Jimmy,“ Lila responded.

„Yes. It‘s not like it matters. It‘s just a bag of flour and I believe Lila and I would never have a child together as we both somehow have familiar issues,“ Nathaniel pointed out earning a nod from the brunette.

„Oh Nathaniel you know just because you all haven‘t got the most perfect family, it doesn‘t mean you will be just like them,“ Rose said walking towards the table, then picked up the bag to hug it. „You would give it the amount of love your parents couldn‘t give you,“

„I received love most of the time,“ Nathaniel defended himself. „Just not always,“

„I don‘t know about you two, but if I‘m ever going to have a family in the future….“ Lila said sitting on the table, while Nathaniel and Marc looked up at her. „If I find the right one and all, I really want to be a decent mom and be present to my kids,“

„Like Rose said, we won‘t ever be bad,“ Marc said approaching Lila. „The reason we will be better is because we have seen the mistakes our parents did and this leads us to act differently,“

„If your mom‘s job is more important than you, why does she even have you?“ Nathaniel asked making Lila raise her eyebrows at his question. „Err…..I mean this as a question, not that you shouldn‘t be here. It‘s just weird if she barely gives a fuck in checking you out or anything,“

„She does care about me. She…..just barely is there to show it to me. She keeps promising, that she will be earlier home or that we will be together on a weekend. But they never happened,“ Lila explained making Marc and Nathaniel feel sad for her.

„Why didn‘t you tell anyone about that?“ Rose questioned the girl, which shrugged.

„I don‘t know. I‘m afraid the social service would take me away and I would be in a worse place,“ Lila answered. „I think I‘m better off alone,“

„No you‘re not,“ Marc said.

„We‘re here as your friends,“

„You can always talk with us. You know we won‘t judge you,“ Marc said making Lila smile a little.

„You two are so kind. Why do you guys treat me like this?“

„You were honest about why you lied,“ Marc answered.

„And you‘re trying your best. You‘ve been doing it well so far,“ Nathaniel added, then one of the foreign student‘s phone rang, and the one, whose phone rang took it to attend it.

„Hey has anyone have any idea, who that akuma was yesterday?“ Rose questioned. „It was like a huge Unicorn, but creepy“

„I…..heard it was Kagami‘s mom,“ Nathaniel responded, then the trio along with Rose looked at the boy, that had attended the phone call being comforted by the two friends. „What happened?“

„We‘re going with you, Tony. You don‘t have to go to the retirement home alone,“ The female student said earning a nod from the male friend, which headed to the exit of the classroom.

  
  


Down at the entrance, Marinette appeared encountering at the stairs Luka chatting together with Nino, which had his bag of flour on his arms.

„Morning Nino. You‘ve heard about Alya?“ Marinette asked earning a nod from the best friend‘s boyfriend.

„Yep, I was talking with Luka here. He asked me if I would like to help him with the sound for his music video.,“ Nino mentioned. „I‘ve heard you would be responsible for the articles of clothing.“

„Yes I am,“ Marinette responded. „Hey, we could work this evening on it…..if we manage to get our homework done in time?“

„Haven‘t you done your homework yet?“ Nino questioned curiously.

„Just the one for next week is missing, I had planned this evening to…..help my dad sort out the stuff in our cellar. It‘s easier if we do it together than he alone,“

„Come, you can do it later or another day,“ Nino stated. „It's not like the cellar will go away“

„Yes, but I promised him,“ Marinette lied earning a nod from Nino.

„It‘s okay Marinette. If you want you can also postpone my invitation if you‘re very busy,“

„No, no Luka, it‘s fine. I just need to organize myself correctly,“ Marinette mentioned. „I could come for a bit or even do some designs while I‘m free of work,“

„If you think that‘s good for you,“ Luka responded. „But hey if you‘ve got a lot to do, just forget it. I don‘t want you to be always busy,“

„Thank you, Luka, but I really want to help you,“ Marinette admitted. „I owe you after the way I‘ve been treating you,“

„What do you mean?“

„I‘ve been always treating you like a plan B. You have been doing a lot for me and I never have been really thankful to you,“

„Oh well…..it‘s up to you. I just do this, because I just wanted to help,“

„I will make it up to you. I promise,“ Marinette said making Luka smile a little, while Marinette smiled too, but a little more bashful. Nino noticed Jin appear along with Yi, then he got up shrieking Marinette, which fell on Luka‘s arms hitting her head on his forehead.

„Oh shit, my bad“ Nino apologized looking down at the two, then Marinette grinned embarrassed turning red on her face and Luka helped her up while passing his hand on his forehead.

„I‘m fine,“ Said the raven-haired boy as Marinette grinned sheepishly at what happened.

„So am I. I‘m sorry,“ Marinette apologized. „Shall…..we go to the cafeteria for a drink?“ Marinette suggested earning a nod from Luka, which walked up the stairs followed by Marinette leaving Nino back which raised his fist in victory.

„Woo! They bought it,“ Nino chanted, then Jin appeared along with Yi, then looked confused at the brown-skinned boy.

„What happened?“ Jin began while Yi, watched the others leave.

„Eventually I managed to make them go alone somewhere. With a bit of luck, they get closer“

„That‘s cool,“ Jin agreed, making Nino smile, which walked into the court leaving the two childhood friends back.

„Did I miss something?“ Yi questioned looking up at Jin.

„You know Luka has been quite a little while in love with Marinette, but as she was….is in love with Adrien Agreste, she….never saw him as someone more than a friend,“

„Okay,“

„Yeah that‘s love,“ Jin said. „Have you ever had an interest in someone lately?" Jin questioned the girl, which shrugged her shoulders.

„I may have had a little interest in the superhero Super Snake. But he‘s a superhero. It‘s something I can‘t start with,“

„What‘s so interesting on him?“ Jin asked. „You don‘t know him really well?“

„I don‘t know. He just seems like a kind person,“ Yi answered. „Am I making you jealous?“ Yi asked noticing Jin getting embarrassed, which made her smirk.

„No of course not! It…..just is weird to have an attraction on a superhero. While I do have to admit I saw the new superheroine, that battled the horse-robot yesterday was kinda pretty too,“ Jin stated making Yi cross her arms.

„You seem like you have seen her from real close,“

„No…..from images…..from the ladyblog….well they‘re not really close, but…..she was pretty though,“ Jin invented making Yi chuckle.

„Alright I got it, don‘t worry,“ Yi commented walking towards the arc of the school. „I need to get to my locker, see you later,“

„See ya!“ Jin said waving at the girl, then Plagg locked out with his head from the shirt to look at Jin.

„Hey babyface, jealous of your superhero pal?“ Plagg asked making Jin frown.

„No I was just surprised at her answer not much,“ Jin responded.

„Did you want, that she would answer Onxy?“

„No I was expecting she would but she didn‘t,“ Explained Jin. „Hey come I need to get my French books, I‘ve got there one wheel of Camembert…..again,“

„Just the way I like it,“ Plagg said licking his lips.

„I don‘t understand how you‘re so small and eat that much,“

„I haven‘t eaten in years, Cheesesteak. You‘re lucky you didn‘t have to pass through that,“

„Good, good. At least I don‘t have to explain my parents where my money went,“ Jin mentioned entering into the court making his way to the wardrobe.


	21. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The violin part is inspired by the cover "Fix You" from Jean-Philippe & Luis Azevedo.

**Chapter 21**

In the evening the superheroes reunited together at the park of the Louvre, then Ladybug checked all the heroes that were present and spoke to them.

„Okay I know we only trained an hour, but I think after the last akumas we should take a break unless it‘s a serious akuma case,“ Said the bug-themed superheroine. „You still can train if you want, but I suggest you to take a break in case we need energies to defeat another akuma,“ 

„Okay I feel like we all could need it,“ Carapace admitted putting his shield on his back.

„I feel like I could have done more,“ Super Nathan pointed out glancing at Ladybug, which nodded,

„I believe you, but I suggest you to take a break. You know it‘s not always easy to keep a secret from our superhero lives,“ Ladybug said. „By any questions, send me a message,“

„Okay,“ The snake-themed superhero responded, then watched Ladybug take off leaving the group back.

„Well I don‘t know about you guys, but I‘m going home to rest,“ Carapace announced leaving into the park while Super Nathan stood back with Onyx and Hydra.

„So are you two going home too or are you going to stay here?“ Onyx questioned watching Super Snake put his lyre back before leaving.

„Probably Ladybug is right, we should do this break,“ Super Nathan mentioned. „We‘ll see each other soon,“

„Sure, see you later,“ Onyx said while Hydra waved at the red-dressed superhero, then watched Onyx take out his staff and look at the girl. „Are you going home too?“ Onyx asked earning a nod from Hydra. „Shall I take you?“

„No it‘s okay, I can go by myself, thanks,“ Hydra responded walking along the path to the outside of the park followed by Onyx, which stopped with her on the streets beside it.

„Okay so, well see each other tomorrow?“ Onyx asked making Hydra shrug.

„Maybe“ Hydra responded. „We‘re supposed to be doing a break,“  
„I know, but we could still see each other again if we want to,“

„We will see,“ Hydra responded with a grin. „See you tomorrow,“

„Bye,“ Onyx answered using his staff to jump up in the air landing at the Arc de Triomphe de Carrousel, then he took a glance back at Hydra, which ran under the trees, seconds later she came out as Yi, the civilian self of her and Onyx jumped up at the museum and took a look at the Seine to see a boat pass on the river slowly making Onyx smile and cross his arms while enjoying the view.

At the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng‘s, Marinette sat in the chaise lounge face timing with her friend Alya.

„You‘re feeling better?“ Marinette asked earning a nod from Alya.

„It‘s a little better. I‘ve spent the whole day watching a marathon of a FantasyWorks show which was based on a book series I read back in Martinique. It‘s actually better than the books, I‘m im….pressed,“ Alya explained while coughing in the middle of the sentence.

„And you‘ve finished the show?“ Marinette asked earning a nod from the girl. „Wow, I wish I could finish a show too. The moments I have time for it I end up doing something else“

„Maybe you‘ll have the next holidays, but why would you spend the entire holidays watching TV?“

„Right,“ Marinette agreed watching Alya cough again, making her frown sad. „Hey I think we better finish this call, your cold is just getting worse,“

„Talk to you later girl,“ Alya said with a nod, then turned the call off and Marinette lied back on the chaise and Tikki showed up to check on her holder.

„Don‘t worry, she‘ll get better,“ Tikki enunciated making Marinette nod at the comforting words of the kwami.

„I just wanted to talk with someone about what I should do about this situation with Adrien. I know that I have to forget him, but it‘s not really easy. Everything reminds me of him,“

„Maybe it‘s time for you to get rid of all your images of him“ Tikki suggested. „Like the ones you‘ve got on your phone which you took from his posters for example,“

„They‘re not many of him here so far I know,“ Marinette said unlocking her smartphone to enter into her gallery, which showed seven different files and the first one had Adrien‘s name on it and the number 4078, „Well….4000 is not much,“ Marinette said with an embarrassed grin while Tikki frowned unimpressed at the comment. Marinette sighed and pressed on the word select and pressed the first photo, afterward she picked on the word all and pressed on the trash bin, which showed her a notification bar asking are you sure you want to delete 4078 images?

„There‘s no way back if I press this button. Do you think this is going to work?“ Marinette asked making Tikki roll her eyes and press on the yes option showing the process of the smartphone at deleting all the images.

„This step is done,“ Marinette said dropping her phone next to her and sighed sad at the move, while Tikki looked at her noticing Marinette slowly beginning to have negative emotions, then Tikki picked up the smartphone entering into the music gallery to play it on shuffle.

„Just close your eyes Marinette, try to control your emotions,“ Tikki said softly as a Jagged Stone song played on the smartphone and Marinette closed her eyes to focus on her well-being and ignore the sad emotion. „Very good,“ Tikki commented observing her holder inhale and exhale slowly relaxing more than before. About a few hours later around midnight Marinette had fallen asleep on the chaise longue with Tikki lying over her belly and the smartphone still playing another quieter song, which none of the two heroines could hear due to their deep sleep. Marinette wrinkled her cupid‘s bow whining about something, then moved aside furrowing her eyebrows frightened as if she was having a bad dream.

_Marinette stood in the middle of the classroom watching Miss Bustier teaching the class, then Marinette looked down to see Adrien sitting alone on his place making Marinette smile enchanted seeing, that he was still present in their class._

_Adrien sat in front paying attention to Miss Bustiers class, but Marinette noticed that Nino wasn't on his seat and looked back watching him sit next to Ivan, which held on his hand a tablet while the Moroccan looked at the tall boy's screen. Marinette got up from her seat, then noticed a silver-blonde girl come from behind the class taking the seat next to Adrien making Marinette drop her mouth as she recognized that girl._

_"Hey Adrien, how are you doing?" The girl asked planting a kiss on his cheek._

_"Where did she come from?" Marinette asked confused about the sudden appearance of the girl, then watched the girl grab his face to make out with him making Marinette wrap her face in shock and everyone else in the class began to applaud at the two with Marinette facing all her friends supporting her crush with someone else. Marinette got sad and placed her hands under her chin, then Miss Bustier walked toward Marinette placing her hand on the shoulder._

_"Oh Marinette, you have lost your chances with Adrien and now you're going to die alone," Miss Bustier said shrieking Marinette._

_"I was about to....."_

_"You've wasted your chances"_

_"I'm sorry Marinette, but I and Adrien are soulmates. We will soon get married and have our own family" Aja confessed dreamy while Adrien nodded._

_"We will have a boy named Naruto, two girls named Chloe and Kagami and we will adopt a guinea pig named Marinette!"_

_"Y....you can't do that"_

_"Yes, I can. We will have so much fun with them," Adrien commented earning a nod from the Polish girl._

_"And I will teach them Mandarin, Fencing, and piano while you, my future Mrs. Aja Agreste makes sure they're able to perform acts and dancing, just like your family did"_

_"Oh yes, baby, that will be fun" The blonde admitted holding the blonde boy's hands making Marinette cry in terror._

_Someone pocked Marinette on the shoulder and she looked back to see Lila Rossi stand there behind along with Chloe and Kagami._

_"You're now one of us Marinette. You're a failure just like us" The girls chanted causing Marinette to scream and ran out of the school, where she encountered Luka making out on the floor with Penny Rolling, the assistant of Jagged Stone while next to the two stood Jagged playing on his guitar a solo to Mrs. Mendeleiev._

_"She's dangerous, shes the superior, purple hair? Yes! Blue ocean eyes? Yes! She's the science teacher, science teacher,"_

_"What the....." Marinette walked back crashing against the back of someone, then she looked back to see it was Onyx carrying a baby bag with a gray lab puppy in it. "Uhm....."_

_"Mrs. Mendeleiev said I deserve to have my own lab and look at this little cutie here. I think I'm going to call it Fidget”_

_"Didn't she mean a laboratory? Marinette asked, then saw far behind Wayhem pulling a richat while behind on it sat two ponies neigh watching the boy pull them forward. “Wayhem?”_

“ _Hola Marinette, Come Estas?” Wayhem asked, then the second pony handed out to Wayhem a hoof filled with hay, which Wayhem accepted. “Hmm these vegan Spagetthi are spot on!”_

_Marinette walked backward back into her class, then shrieked as she saw Adrien sat on the table patting the belly of the sudden pregnant Aja making her smile charmed by his deed._

“ _Baby no 1 will be Nino Jr, number 2 will be Adrien Jr Jr and baby Nr. 3 will be Adrien Jr,”_

“ _Those choices are wonderful,” The blonde girl complimented watching Adrien smile at her, then Marinette looked around to see everyone sitting together with a love interest showing toward each other affection, then Marinette looked back to even see Miss Bustier together with a man around her age. Marinette observed everyone happy, while she felt despair at the situation, then closed her eyes nearly beginning to cry._

“ _Marinette?” A voice asked followed by Marinette’s eyes fill more with tears. “Marinette!” The voice shouted making Marinette shut her eyes open and everything turn black._

“Ah!” Marinette cried waking up on her chaise longue with Tikki floating in front of her.

“I’m sorry,” Tikki apologized watching Marinette look around her bedroom and sigh in relief lying back again on the couch. “You were behaving strangely during your dream,”

“The dream was so stupid Tikki. Strange things happened during them, you can’t believe it,”

“What exactly happened?” Tikki asked, then noticed Marinette’s smartphone receive a message from the superhero group, then Tikki flew down to check it, then Marinette picked it up to read the message.

“An akuma alert at the Louvre,” Marinette read. “Super Snake is already there, “

“Alright, so we better head out and go check it out,” Tikki suggested earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette exclaimed having her body get covered up by her super suit including her face, afterward, she climbed up to the balcony and looked across the city to spot anyone on the streets. Afterward, she took off with her yo-yo and swung around heading to the museum.

At the roof of an apartment Onyx ran out, then took his staff to jump at the next building and encountered a few blocks aside his road Hydra appear from the streets landing on the roof to head to the meeting spot and Onyx whistled to call the girl’s attention. Onyx made his way to the heroine and landed in front of her on the roof.

“Just saw Super Snake’s message,” Onyx mentioned.

“I saw a little while ago and have been running,” Hydra stated. “It’s not that long ago though,”

“Okay, look the entrance is from this side, if we move left at the first bridge we’ll reach the pyramid,” Onyx explained earning a nod from the raven-haired superheroine, then together the two jumped at the next building getting closer to the Seine, which leads to the first bridge Onyx talked about.

Minutes later the duo arrived at the Louvre and spotted at the main entrance of the Louvre a light-blue magic portal covering the door and Hydra exchanged looks with the tall superhero and looked back at the door. Onyx took out his staff to call Ladybug, waiting for her to attend it.

“ _Onyx?”_

“I and Hydra are already at the Louvre, but there’s a…..magical portal or something in front of the entrance? Have you got any idea, what it could be?”

“ _Carapace and I are coming from the opposite direction, we’re going to enter from the back. Check the portal out, I might be Bunnyx from the future, that might be around or even the akuma might be a time-traveling villain,”_

“So….should I get in there?” Onyx asked.

“ _Are you alone?”_

“Hydra is here”

“ _She can hold you, while you’re stepping in. If something goes wrong I’ll come for you,”_

“Okay, I may have an idea,” Onyx said declining the call and look at the portal along with Hydra.

“Are you sure you want to go in there?” Hydra asked looking at Onyx, which looked around him and looked at his tail and grabbed it with his hands, and showed it to Hydra.

“Here I’m entering into the portal and you will hold me by the tail,” Onyx said pressing the end of the belt on her hands. “Hold it tight,”

“Please be careful,” Hydra warned making Onyx smile a little at the worried friend, then he approached the portal feeling a fresh wind coming out of it, making his bangs tingle and he slowly put his left foot into the portal, then he looked at Hydra, which was holding the tail watching him a little worried at his plan.

“If you’re afraid, don’t go,” Hydra warned, then Onyx closed his eyes and stepped into the portal disappearing in front of Hydra, which widened her eyes at seeing him gone, except for the tail she was holding.

Hydra began to feel a little tensed at not seen Onyx back off the portal, then she pushed on his tail to notify him, waiting for any information from the cat-themed superhero, then Hydra frowned believing he was in danger and jumped into the portal appearing inside a tunnel crashing against Onyx, which stood inside the dark tunnel and caused him to fall down on the ground, then he began to slide on his front while Hydra lied on his back and shrieked as she couldn’t see in the dark, where they were sliding into.

“Where are we going?” Hydra asked, then the two dropped in a larger hall, which was yellow-colored room all filled with paintings of letters and flags. Hydra got up, then looked at Onyx, which got up by himself passing his hands in front of his chest to wipe off the dust off him, then looked at the place along with Hydra.

“Where are we?” Onyx asked making Hydra shrug her shoulders.

“That’s not how the Louvre looks like in the pictures,” Hydra stated earning a nod from Onyx, which approached the first picture which had the Albanian flag on it, then he looked further to see the ABC next to it. “After the ABC there’s Angola, also with an alphabet,”  
“I wonder what they’re for,” Onyx mentioned walking forward looking at all the images, then noticed under the Angolan flag a small sentence, then he squinted his eyes to read the sentence.

“Túmulo….dos…..antepassados……..sounds like tomb….two….passage?” Onyx guessed unsure if that sentence made sense. Hydra walked parallel to the first wall to the end of the alphabet to see the letter Z, then moved forwards reaching the letter W, where the country Wales was and under its flag, there was also a sentence, but in English. “Here it says Tomb of the ancestors” Hydra pointed out looking back at Onyx, which was now on letter D, standing in front of the country of the Dominican Republic.

“Oh wait Angola’s language wasn’t Spanish actually,” Onyx mentioned looking at Hydra, which frowned neutrally at the superhero.

“Did you really think the native language in Angola was Spanish?” Hydra asked making Onyx grin embarrassed, then he went to meet the dragon-themed superheroine to look at the picture. Hydra looked at the pictures all over the wall next to the Wales flag then Onyx looked at one of the pictures and pressed on the D, then all the pictures that belong to the English-speaking country disappeared and a long list appeared with names of persons with Welsh names and Onyx looked up at the list to see all the names that showed up starting with D.

“All these persons must be people that died over the time the earth has existed,” Onyx stated. “But…..what kind of religion is this related with?”

“I don’t think it has anything to do with religion. More with death. Maybe the one who got akumatized lost someone special…..”Hydra responded, then remembered her own loss of her father, then closed her eyes to take a breath, which Onyx saw and tilted his head confused at her deed.

“Hydra?” Onyx asked, then he remembered what happened and placed his hands on the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to feel bad right now,” Onyx said placing his right hand under her chin to see her open up her eyes gazing with her golden sclera at the superhero. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m sorry Onyx. Let’s move on, we have an akuma to catch,” Hydra responded avoiding eye contact with the friend.

“Hey, we can talk if you want. You don’t have to swallow it down,” Onyx explained seeing Hydra have her eyes rolled down at his hand, then nodded.

“I don’t know what I should tell you. I miss him, I miss having him around and talk to him. Now I can’t do it anymore,”

“Yes I know,” Onyx answered quietly listening to the superheroine, which whimpered and Onyx wiped off a tear of her face, which fell down on the ground then activated a line gloaming brighter than the room, and the line led to the C category of the hall and the letter Z got marked, then began to blink intermediately calling Onyx’s attention, which was comforting Hydra, then he moved her head carefully pointing to the light.

“What happened?” Hydra asked making Onyx shrug his shoulders. Afterward the two followed the light to the end of it to see the letter Z, then Hydra looked at Onyx, which copied her facial expression then nodded shortly and the girl pressed the Z frame watching all other frames around the frame of the Chinese flag and looked up to see all the various names starting with Z.

“That’s a lot of Z’s,” Onyx mentioned, then looked from the right side while Hydra was on the left side seeing the names of the departed citizens. “Hey, there’s your father’s date of his death,” Onyx pointed out and Hydra approached him to see the date of his date.

“That’s him, but…...how did you know, that it was that date?” Hydra asked making Onyx shut his eyes alarmed at his notice about his alter ego.

“Uh….didn’t he die this year?” Onyx asked a little tensed earning a nod from Hydra.

“Yeah, okay I believe other letters have other citizens, that have passed away this year too,” Hydra responded. “Sorry, I was a little surprised,”

“So and what’s the next step?” Onyx asked looking at the name of Yi’s father, then she held her hand over her father’s name and looked at Onyx, which nodded and Hydra took her hand back to grab Onyx’s making him lift his right eyebrow, watching her sink her eyes neutral, hoping for his assistance, then Onyx guided her hand on it and both pressed on the button together, which got encircled by another yellow light, which raced down at the ground and led to the end of the hall, where a portal magically appeared, then Hydra looked up at Onyx bewildered and Onyx stepped forward to check out the portal, then looked back at Hydra.

“Do you think we have a chance to see your dad in there?” Onyx asked watching Hydra stare at the portal, therefore she glanced up at the cat-themed superhero, which nodded, and together the duo made their way up to the portal and passed through it together appearing in a small hall, which leads to different doors.

“This looks like the corridor, that leads to our old apartment,” Hydra mentioned walking along the corridor, then she came around the corner to see on the end of the floor a window and she raced toward it too look out of the window and widened her eyes in amazement as she saw the outside was Shanghai, her native city, but instead all the buildings were very colorful.

“Onyx you have to see this,” Hydra called the black-dressed superhero, which approached the window to check it out.

“Woah” Onyx responded looking up at the buildings. “Amazing,”

Hydra walked back on the corridor, then stopped in front of the door of the apartment, that belonged to her family, then opened up the door, which surprised her and she stepped in to see the living room and kitchen looked exactly as it did originally in her home. Hydra walked inside the room looking at all the decorations inside the house, then encountered her father’s violin case on the coffee table and Hydra went down on her knees to take a closer look at it and opened the case to see there a picture of her father with Yi standing together in front of a bullet train and the caption first passengers of Shanghai’s first high-speed train.

“Onyx look at this,” Hydra spoke looking back to see Onyx was just about to enter the room, then he saw her holding the picture and he went down to her to see, what she held. “My dad had won in a competition and we were one of the first 100 passengers to travel on the new magnetic levitation train,”

“That must have been cool,” Onyx confessed making Hydra smile.

“He enjoyed to travel by train, this was very important to him so as he won he hoped for me to come along on this trip and we did so,”

“Yes I know…..erh that sounds superb,” Onyx corrected making Hydra chuckle.

At the door a green-transparent colored man appeared, which seemed to be wearing a light-colored suit, noticed the two superheroes at the coffee table, then he frowned and held his hand up causing the table to levitate, earning the attention of Onyx, which jumped back in panic at seeing the table float while Hydra just looked up at the friend confused at his reaction.

“What’s going with you?” Hydra asked, then noticed the table levitate and she looked around to spot the spirit on the other side of the room and she jumped up at the couch too, followed by the spirit drop the coffee table on the floor.

“Who are you?” The spirit asked approaching the two superheroes, which hugged each other at seeing the man getting closer. Hydra widened her eyes as she recognized the spirit and got up, placing his hands on the ghost’s hands.

“Dad is that you?” Hydra asked making the spirit furrow his eyebrows.

“How did you call me?” The man asked, then Hydra showed the image to the spirit.

“This girl here, that’s me. I’m Yi,” Hydra explained watching the man take the picture to compare the image with Hydra.

“Yi?” The man asked. “My goodness, what are you doing here?!” The father asked excited opening up his arms for the girl to embrace him. “And what’s with the clothing? Is it Halloween?”

“No dad it’s…..a long story,” Hydra answered. “Dad I…..I can’t believe it’s you,” Hydra said leaning her head near his face. “You can’t believe how much I miss you,”

“I can see that,” The father answered. “But my girl you still have your entire life in front of you. You don’t have to worry about me not being there around you,”

“I know I do. It’s just…. You had a lot planned for our family. So many things you wanted to take us with and you were just ripped out of our life like that,” Hydra began to sob, then her father caressed her back to cheer her up. “I missed the days you helped me out with the homework, the times I felt down and you played on the violin to cheer me up,”

“You seem like you needed to hear that song I played for you when no one else was around,” The father guessed making Hydra shrug her shoulders, then the father passed his thumb under her eye to clean up a tear. “What do you say about me playing a little bit for you?” Questioned Yi’s father.

“You really can play?” Hydra asked earning a smile from the father, then Onyx took the case to hand it out to the father of the girl, so he could take out the violin and place it under his chin, then began to play on it as Hydra was on her knees in front of him and Onyx sat on the couch watching the man play on the string instrument.

Hydra closed her eyes to enjoy the calm melody he was pulling on the violin gently, Onyx, on the other hand, lied down on his belly to observe the man he hasn’t seen playing for a while with the song he didn’t seem to know from anywhere.

On the father’s face, the two heroes could tell, that he really had a passion for the instrument and the music, which made it even more enjoyable for the two Chinese-descendant teens that admired his act and Onyx rolled his eyes at Hydra, which noticed her friend’s attention and smiled at the cat-themed hero, which gave her a thumb up, then continued to observe the play. He began to play a little faster astonishing Onyx, which observed his fingers moving quickly over the end of the instrument without making any mistake, then followed the next verse of the melody making Hydra move her head back as she enjoyed the tone of the song, throughout the act Onyx’s staff rang and he got up heading to the outside to leave the family in peace to attend the call.

“Hey Ladybug, found something?”

“ _Super Snake is in the museum talking to a sort of spirit, which resembles his grandma. Are you there too?”_

“Did he go through a portal as I did?”

“ _He told me he went through the backdoor of the Louvre, which lead to the Kubdel’s living and Alix one of the roommates mentioned to have seen him at the French exhibition running behind a dark creature, later we saw him talking with the grandma,”_

“Okay, look the portal I went to leads to some sort of afterworld and I encountered Hydra’s dad in here. She’s there with him now. Before there was a huge list with all the deceased people from the past all over the world,”  
 _“_ _Uh okay, is it possible to find out, if you and Super Snake are in the same place?”_

“I don’t know, if you said he didn’t go through any portal I don’t know if we can find him,”

“ _Okay, and do you think you can go out of the portal? Without you and Super Snake, I can’t find the akuma, if I fail we’re all doomed. Please come back,”_

“Okay, I see what I can do,” Onyx answered turning the call off, then he entered back into the room to catch the violinist finish the song, then place the violin aside.

“And what do you say?” The father asked watching Hydra hug the man, then sit down on his lap.

“It sounds better, than I remember, dad” Hydra answered, then looked at Onyx, which looked down at the two. “Right Onyx?”

“Yes, I was mostly astonished by the third part, where you played real quick. Sorry, I’m not a musician so my vocabulary is a little low there,”

“It’s alright,”

“And Yi…..I mean Hydra...Ladybug called for our help. We have to go up to help her,” Onyx explained coming down on his knees to her. “I know how much this meeting here with your dad means to you, so I think I will go up on my own and if necessary I call you later for assistance,”

“Aren’t you sure I should better go now with you?” Hydra asked making Onyx shake his head.

“I don’t want you to feel bad about leaving your dad,” Onyx confessed making Hydra sink her head down.

“I think you better go with him. He needs your help more than I do,” The father of Yi said, making Hydra sad and nod.

“This means we won’t see each other again, then?” Hydra asked making the father shake his head.

“I know you won’t see me, but I’m always up there at the sky looking over you,” Yi’s father said placing his hands on the girl’s shoulder making her smile a little. “Just like mama used to say,”

“Yeah she really does that,” Hydra admitted, then looked down with a sigh. “I feel so bad at dodging her, Nai Nai or my friends about all this, what happened. They’re just trying to help me,”  
“You know as long as you and your mom have me in your heart. I will never be gone. You have our pictures,”

“And you got the violin, his postcards, and the memories of the times you spent together,” Onyx added earning a nod from the man.

“Yes, and memories are one of the strongest things in life. They’re the most precious treasure we’ve own. Hold them in your heart and be ready to make new ones. Positive ones. You have a lot in your life to do my dear,” The father recounted taking out from the case of the violin a picture, which showed the entire family in the image, including Yi’s grandma. “You probably remember this picture,”

“Yes,” Hydra nodded.

“I might not be around to join the rest of your adventures, but there sure are more people in your life, that will be there for you, right?”

“Yes and I’m glad there is,” Hydra responded with a small chuckle, then looked up at Onyx, which placed his index and middle finger on his forehead to salute at the girl.

“I guess you just found yourself a trademark,” Hydra said jokingly making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

“There are other things though. We’ll see, maybe I’ll find something better,”

“Sure,” Hydra got up with the help of her father and gave him one last hug. “I’m leaving now with a new memory,” Hydra mentioned making her father smile.

“I can’t wait to see you again”

“Me too, dad,” Hydra answered smiling back at her father, which mirrored her facial expression, then she ran out of the living room leaving Onyx back, which looked at the adult and held out his hand,

“It was nice to meet you Sir,” Onyx said making the man smile and shake the hero’s hand.

“I know it’s you Jin,” The man said making Onyx shut his eyes up in shock at the revelation. “Thank you for taking care of Yi during most parts of her life,”

“You’re welcome, but…...I wasn’t really present a lot of times lately, because….”

“I know, I know. But now you are there for her and I’m honored about it,”

“The honor is all mine,” Onyx answered making the man smile and roll his eyes at the exit, making Onyx nod and ran out at the corridor to follow Hydra.

At the Louvre Ladybug approached the Pharao exhibition to encounter a black creature levitating in front of an ancient globe, where the creature placed his hand, which changed the globe into a magic ball-like object, which showed a scene of a young boy playing with an elderly woman cards, making the boy laugh at the joy he had during the match. Ladybug squinted her eyes trying to recognize the screen, but it wasn’t helpful, so she sneaked downstairs and hide behind a statue of the Anubis to observe the supervillain lean his forehead on the ball and Ladybug moved her head to listen to the villain hearing quiet sobs, making the heroine frown sad having an idea, how the villain got akumatized.

“Maybe that’s your grandmother,” Ladybug whispered, then walked down the aisle approaching the supervillain carefully, then handed placed her hand on the shoulder of the supervillain, which shrieked and pushed Ladybug away from him.

“Hey!” Ladybug shouted watching the supervillain growl at her in tears. “Can you tell me, who they are?”

“It’s none of your business!” The villain hissed watching Ladybug get up slowly while signaling the villain to calm down.

“Hey, I just want to talk to you. Is it okay, if I ask you a few questions?”

“What sort of questions?”

“About, what you were seeing in the globe. I saw you crying. Did something happen?” Ladybug questioned making the supervillain sigh and lie his head down on the globe.

“My Abuelita died,” The villain responded, followed by Ladybug place her hand on the back of the supervillain to pet it.

“Oh…...my condolences,” Ladybug lamented. “Did Hawk Moth promise you anything as he akumatized you?”

“He lied. He promised me I could bring my Abuelita back but instead someone’ else’s came back instead,” The supervillain told.

“Hey uh….Spirit, Hawk Moth is the bad guy, he would do anything to get a chance in taking the miraculouses of the superheroes away, he wouldn’t lie only, he would manipulate us, try to empathize with us, so he could use you against us,”

“Why does he want those miraculouses so bad? Why do you have them in the first place?” Spirit asked watching Ladybug walk further to a wallboard with hieroglyphs, the spotted the Egyptian Ladybug ancestor, and gazed back at the dark akuma.

“The miraculouses have been existing longer than you think. Even here in Ancient Egypt, I had an ancestor that had battled King Tut back in those days as I’ve heard. This is about 5000 years ago or even longer. The reason Hawk Moth and perhaps other people in the past wanted our miraculous is, cause in the bad hands they can do far more than you or any other citizen have seen,”

“Could it help bring my Abuelita back to life?” The Spirit asked looking up at the bug-themed heroine, which noticed in his ice-blue eyes how much he desired to know the answer, then Ladybug looked away from him resisting the gaze.

“I can’t tell you that,”

“Why not?” Spirit asked. “You’re supposed to help! Aren’t you?!?”

“I cannot do that Spirit if there was a way I would,”

“Isn’t there one? You sound like there is one, but you’re hiding it,”

“Spirit listen….That’s the circle of life. You have to accept this,”

“I can’t just accept it!” Spirit shouted pushing Ladybug away from him, causing her to trip over a stair step falling with her back over a standing sarcophagus.

“Woah!” Ladybug cried sliding the two large steps down with the sarcophagus, then noticed her hand stuck inside it and she tried to pull it out, while she lied over it and behind her Spirit held a scepter from the exhibition and pushed her head against the casket the heroine lied on and looked at the earrings and removed the first one off Ladybug’s ear, watching her destransform back slowly making him smirk.

“You’re just saying this now, Hawk Moth? You could have said it a long while ago?” Spirit mumbled rolling his eyes up at his head. “Don’t worry, getting the cat miraculous will be easier now, trust me,”

“It won’t work!” Ladybug shouted, then Spirit used his hand to remove the other earring and at the moment from up the stairs at the entrance to the Pharaoh exhibition Onyx appeared running in the middle of the stairs to use his staff to jump across the room to kick off the supervillain away from Ladybug, unluckily the supervillain managed to remove the miraculouses and the transformation dropped off and Onyx looked at the supervillain and stepped in front of her, beginning to spin his staff around.

“My hand is stuck in the sarcophagus, help me open it” Marinette pleaded watching Onyx try to open the sarcophagus without looking at her making her tilt her head noticing him avoid his eyes at her, then he managed to open it a little and Marinette fully opened the sarcophagus, then removed her hand. “You’re not looking at me?”

“Aren’t we supposed to not know each other?” Onyx questioned stepping forward a bit earning a nod from Marinette.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Marinette answered with a little smile.

“Hide somewhere, I’ll get your miraculous back, I promise,” Onyx said turning his staff forward to extend it to hit the supervillain on its stomach causing him to gasp and clench his belly with his hands. Marinette smiled at Onyx’s cover and entered into the sarcophagus, closing it afterward and Onyx looked back to see the girl had disappeared. Onyx approached the supervillain, then got hit with the scepter on the face, afterward Onyx used his staff to battle the supervillain, which kept the ladybug earrings on the other hand.

“It’s just a matter of time until you lose your miraculous too. Ladybug isn’t here anymore to help you out,” Spirit threatened the black-dressed superhero, which rolled his eyes around hoping to find anything to help him out and Spirit used that minor distraction to bow down missing Onyx’s staff and pulled him down on the ground, then placed his feet on Onyx’s chest. “Told you,” Spirit said then held his scepter under Onyx’s chin. “Now tell me, where your miraculous is,”

“Uh…..it’s my bell,” “Onyx lied making Spirit chuckle.

“You’re lying. Hawk Moth told me, it was a ring,” Spirit announced placing the other knee on Onyx’s chest.

“Then why are you asking, if you know it?” Onyx questioned frowning, then got nudged with the scepter on his nose.

“Just to see, what you would say,” Spirit responded with a laugh, then analyzed his arms to see the ring on the right hand, then he grabbed the hand of the hero, then noticed the illumination in the museum get turned off and the only light coming in was from the windows, making Spirit warp his face curious at what was going on.

From the side of a large wall with the inscription of the ancient Egyptians a white socket began to produce yellow-colored electricity calling Spirit’s attention and out of it shout a lighting shrieking Spirit along with Onyx, then the lighting had hit Spirit’s scepter yeeting him against a statue, making the villain fall down on his butt startled about, what had happened. Onyx looked up to see the lightning had disappeared and Hydra was standing there in front of him holding her sword up, glaring at the supervillain.

“Woah did you just use the lighting power?” Onyx asked astonished making the heroine smile proud at the raven-haired hero.

“I think I’ve found my favorite way to travel around,” Hydra said throwing the sword against the supervillain, which shrieked as the sword landed over his head narrowly touching his head. Hydra approached the supervillain, then watched him shiver and hold out the earrings of Ladybug, then Onyx approached the dragon-themed superheroine to grab them.  
“Hydra, you just saved me and Ladybug from losing our miraculous. This was amazing,” Onyx complimented making Hydra smile and hug the superhero, which got surprised at her deed.

“Thank you,” Hydra said making Onyx smile and embrace the girl tighter. Tikki appeared in front of Onyx, which held his hand open for Tikki to take the miraculouses and head towards the sarcophagus, where Marinette was.

“Aww, how sweet,” Spirit said pushing the two superheroes away from his sight, then grabbed Hydra’s sword to approach them.

Onyx took out his staff, then stood in front of Hydra to give her protection and growled at the supervillain, slowly sounding like a cat’s hiss.

“You superheroes are beginning to piss me off,” Spirit said approaching Onyx, which moved his finger on the staff to extend it, but Spirit noticed it and reacted earlier to push Onyx away from Hydra causing him to crash against the wall next to the socket Hydra came out.

“Onyx!” Hydra exclaimed running towards him to help him up. “Are you okay?” The girl asked earning a nod from him, then watched Spirit ran towards them, then Hydra smirked and ran towards the supervillain activating the wind power.

“Wind dragon!” Hydra shouted disappearing from Spirit’s sight, then blew him across the room, making him lose the sword and she juggled around with him, while he yelled.

“Stop it! Please!”

Ladybug jumped out of the sarcophagus with a rolled-up volley net, then saw Onyx get up to see Spirit fly in the air and she whistled to get the cat’s attention, which got up and approached her.

“Grab the end of the net, we will catch him with it,” Ladybug ordered earning a nod from Onyx, afterward both walked back to extend the net and watched Hydra’s wind form bring Spirit into their net and both opposite-themed superheroes came together to tie it around the villain.

“Good teamwork guys,” Ladybug complimented, then Onyx looked along with Hydra on the dark suit of the supervillain trying to find the place, where the akuma could be hiding.

“Wasn’t the akuma in the scepter?” Ladybug asked making Onyx shake his head.

“No, the scepter was here before on the exhibition” Onyx answered watching Hydra pass her fingers on the arms of the villain to search for the object, then Ladybug noticed the villain had black earrings and removed them to break them and saw, that the akuma was in there.

“Not even my night vision could spot that,” Onyx said making Ladybug wink at the partner, then rolled out her yo-yo to catch the akuma.

“Enough evil-doing for today little akuma,”

Hydra along with Onyx untied the net off the supervillain, afterward Ladybug took the net to restore the damage with the miraculous healing light and Hydra observed amazed the lights repairing all the damage in the museum and Spirit got turned back into a short boy followed by Super Snake appearing in the air falling on top of Onyx.

“Whoa! Where did you come from?” Onyx asked watching Super Snake look around confused, then he sighed.

“I can’t believe it was one of Hawk Moth’s dirty plans,” Super Snake said, followed by Onyx help him down and Ladybug approached Super Snake to hand out her hand.

“I’m sorry about your grandma’s appearance….I mean I’m sorry, she’s not here anymore, but….”

“It was Hawk Moth I know,” Super Snake groaned. “I just really liked the presence of her,”

“I believe you,” Ladybug added placing her hand on Super Snake’s shoulder to pet him.

Onyx looked at Spirit’s alter ego, which he recognized as the boy he saw on the day Yi was kidnapped playing soccer, then Onyx went down on his knees and looked at the boy.

“Hey little guy, what’s your name?” Onyx asked watching the boy look up at the superhero, then looked down sad and Hydra sat down in front of him placing her hand on the boy’s cheek.

“Everything is fine. You can trust us,” Hydra entrusted the young boy, which nodded.

“Javier,” The boy responded.

“Chavier?” Onyx asked. “Is that Spanish?”

“Yes,” Javier answered. “With a J,”

“What made you get akumatized?” Hydra asked watching the boy sob and hug the superheroine.

“My Abuelita died,” Javier revealed. “After lunch, she went to do her siesta and never woke up,”

“Oh my poor little thing,” Hydra said caressing the boy on the cheek. “I know how you feel right now. I’ve been in your situation too,”

“Did your Abuelita die too?” The boy asked, then Hydra leaned her forehead on the boy.

“My father,” Hydra answered making Ladybug and Super Snake sank their eyebrows sad at the confession. “This year he passed away and I couldn’t deal with it at first too. It was….hard to understand why it had to happen, but I understood it today, that as long as we have their memories and remember them, they’re never gone, they’re….”

“in our heart,” Enrico finished earning a nod from the superheroine.

“It still is sad for me and my family,”

“Your Abuelita will always be there for you as long as you remember,” Hydra said.

“Your parents are there for you too and your friends. They will help you feel better with the time,” Ladybug added. “They’re part of this after all,”

“And you may be present during the…..dia de los muertos with your parents too…..wait you are Mexican, right?”

“Si,” Enrico answered. “Just like my brother and sister Tony and Claudia,”

“Ask them about the dia de los muertos. I believe this might be helpful for you to learn about. I’m not Mexican but I’ve seen it in the movies,”

“I will,”

“I think we should bring him home. His family must be worried about him,” Ladybug mentioned seeing the boy give Hydra a tight hug again, making the superheroine smile and take her hands off the boy, then grabbed him on the cheeks.

“Be strong my little guy. Your Abuelita won’t leave your heart as long as you remember her and the times you spent with her,” Hydra said pecking the boy on the nose, then he went to Ladybug, which picked him up and looked at the superheroes.

“Hydra, Onyx, I’m sorry I had to call you out of that portal, but thanks to you the worst part was stopped. Hydra keep up your knowledge on the use of your elements just like you did. It was really well used. Onyx, thanks for retrieving my miraculous and for helping me keep my identity a secret,”

“No problem,” Onyx responded. “I just did it to keep the superhero rules unbroken,” Explained the raven-haired superhero making Ladybug smile enamored with the partner, making Super Snake raise his left eyebrow noticing Ladybug’s interest in the cat-themed superhero. Ladybug took her yo-yo and swung away with the boy, which laughed during the flight and Nathaniel’s alter ego looked at Onyx, which helped up Hydra on her feet.

“How can you attract Ladybug’s attention like that?” Super Snake asked making Onyx tilt his head confused.

“What attention? She just thanked me for what I did. She would do the same to you, but you were unlucky to have Hawk Moth lure you away,” Onyx mentioned. “Or do you think, I have a thing for her?”

“I’m trying to impress her, but I don’t seem to have success with it,” Super Snake whispered onto Onyx’s face.

“What about trying to be yourself?” Onyx suggested.

“I don’t know how to be myself. I end up doing the opposite of it,”

“I don’t know how I should help you with that, but I assure you Ladybug at the moment doesn’t seem to have an interest in romance. Mostly with a superhero, since her partner Cat Noir had to leave,” Onyx explained. “She told me that a few times, before you and Hydra joined the team. I understand, that you’re interested in her but for now, I think you have to look for another fish,”

“Yeah Super Snake, there are more girls that could like your company,” Hydra added earning a nod from Super Snake.

“I’m sorry. I sometimes get irritated, when others make the first step or something on someone I like,”

“It’s called jealousy,” Onyx joked making Super Snake cross his arms.

“Shut up, you know not everyone is as confident as you,”

“I’m just kidding, come we should get home. I at least. Tomorrow in the first lesson I got a test and if I oversleep, I’m dead,” Onyx said earning a nod from Super Snake and Hydra.

“Oh and I think I have homework to finish, yes I’m gone for now. See you next time,” Super Snake left waving at the two friends, which stood back.

“What test are you going to have tomorrow?” Hydra asked.

“Math, then we will talk about the Pythagorean theorem. I actually forgot, what this one was about,” Onyx answered.

“Sounds complicated,”

“Yeah well it’s fine for now…..hey uhm how are you doing now with your…...mourn?

“I will just continue to live my life. Let everyone I’ve been rejecting talk to me like my parents, Jin or Kagami,”

“They sure will like it to know you let them help you when needed,”

“So are you Onyx,” Hydra added. “Without you, I wouldn’t have managed to talk with my dad,”

“I just wanted to make sure it would have helped you out,” Onyx answered, then Hydra gave Onyx a hug, which he accepted and lied his head over Hydra’s head slowly beginning to purr making Hydra smile at the sound, but she didn’t say anything about it and kept her hands firm on the friend’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The use of Hydra's lighting power was inspired by a supervillain from the DreamWorks cartoon 3Below.


	22. Last Friday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: A day after I wrote the ice cream part I dreamt about being forced to eat ice by my friends (What the hell brain?) I figured out it had something to do with this chapter after finishing the rest.

** Chapter 2 ** ** 2 **

After Lunch before school started again, Yi sat on a bench along with Kagami and Marinette.

“How are you feeling after yesterday?” Marinette questioned. “I’ve heard you’ve met in the Louvre your dad in that afterworld replica thingy,”

“Good, it felt good to see him again, even though he was in a ghost-like state,” Yi responded.

“Look I don’t know if this is going to help you, but I thought it could be useful if you would know other school comrades, which have a …..incomplete family,” Marinette mentioned, then showed Nathaniel appear along with Marc, Lila, Luka, Jin, and a fourth female student. “They’re all different from their family state,” Marinette stated. “Thanks for introducing us to Zeynep,”

“Who will start?” Marc asked, then Zeynep stepped forward.

“You already know me along with Marc. I’ve lost my mother two years after I was born. She was battling cancer and she lost the fight. I grew up used to not having her around, but when it came to mother’s day or anything, that made me think of her I began to feel sad sometimes,”

“Wow, you were so young when you lost her,”  
“Indeed, but as you see I had my father around and my two older siblings. We moved on together without her in our life, but we still kept pictures of her inside our house to never forget her,” Zeynep said making Yi smile, then Zeynep exchanged looks with Marc, which glanced at Yi.

“I never talked to you cause I felt like our situations weren’t the same, but Marinette still suggested me to come along. My mom married three years after my dad passed away after their divorce, which at the start was a little frustrating for me, cause I couldn’t see anyone in my father’s place. Today I and my step-dad get well along. He doesn’t force me into anything, but he tries his best to be helpful during the times my mom can’t,

“Thank you, Marc. I still appreciated your talk,” Yi answered then Nathaniel and Luka looked at each other, wondering who should talk first,

“Our story is sort of similar,” Nathaniel mentioned.

“Well Nathaniel’s story has a different start, mines is that my dad was abusive and threatened my mom when I and Jule were younger. He died in a car accident under the influence of alcohol, which also was one of his issues during the time he was around us,” Luka told Yi.

“My dad on the other hand was according to my mom nice, but after he knew she was pregnant and gave birth to me, he left for good. No letter, no SMS, nothing as he never had existed,”

“That’s horrible,” Yi mentioned shocked at the story of the two rock-fans.

“We knew how it was to grow up with no father….well I, Luka’s story was different,”

“What about you, Lila?” Kagami asked curiously. “Which of your parent is missing?”

“Well, both are alive actually. I don’t think my story fits in here to be correct,” The brunette responded unsure about the conversation of the group.

“I know yours and Yi’s or Kagami’s are different, but it still would be great if you told her,”

“Alright, as you all or most of you know, my mom works at the Italian embassy and she barely is at home as she has a very large working schedule, which I barely know how it works or how it looks like except its very busy and important. My dad is according to my mother down in Italy, he’s….well at his own job. We barely talked with each other or saw each other. Sometimes when I think about him I wonder how he looks like or how he sounds like. I feel like I don’t even know him at all,”

“I didn’t expect to hear very different situations in anyone’s life. Some even sound really worse than mine,”

“But you know you don’t have to think about our being worse than yours. We just want you to know we have our issues too and if you need you can talk with us about how we dealt with it,” Luka added earning a nod from Jin.

“Thank you so much for sharing your details. Thank you Marinette for introducing me your friends to me,” Yi said looking at the half-Chinese girl.

“I out of curiosity asked your friend Jin, how you were doing and he went to get Luka and Zeynep, while I got the rest to see you,” Marinette explained watching Yi look at Jin with a smile.

“I hope the idea didn’t sound too rude,” Jin mentioned watching Yi wide her eyes making Jin tilt his head confused, then behind him appeared Yi’s mother holding a bundle of keys in her hands.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but you’ve forgotten your keys at the dinner table,” Yi’s mother mentioned watching Yi get up to take them.

“Uh sorry, I have no idea, where I left my head,” Yi apologized taking it from her mother’s hands. “Thank you,” Yi said, then embraced her mother surprising her making the students around them go aww.

Jin smiled angelic seeing her friend finally hug her mother after a long time, then exchanged looks with Plagg which nodded at the tall boy.

“I’ve been wondering when I would ever have you back in my arms again,” Chynna whispered sensing Yi tighten her arms around the adult.

“I’m sorry I was so distant the past months,”

“You don’t have to. I know it’s not easy for you,” Chynna said, then Yi let go of her mom and looked at the other friends along with her mother. “Wow, you made a lot of friends,”

“We actually came here to tell us a little bit about us. Some of us have a similar story and came here to share,” Marinette explained. “So far I know, Yi is only befriended with Kagami and Jin,”

“Well thank you for helping Yi out,” Chynna responded making Marinette smile and next to her Nathaniel frowned staring at her.

“It wasn’t even your idea to 100%,” Nathaniel mentioned, watching Marinette shush him to not interrupt Chynna speaking to the group.

“No problem. She can always come to us if she needs advice,” Luka said watching Yi get up along with Kagami, then the Japanese girl held out her hand for her friend’s mother to shake it.

“I’m Kagami,” Kagami introduced herself making Chynna smile.

“Chynna, nice to meet you,” Chynna responded, then looked at Yi standing beside her smiling at her friend, then Jin stepped next to Yi to look at his mom’s childhood friend.

“The Françoise Dupont sure has a lot of kind students. It’s great, isn’t it?” Jin asked the adult, which nodded.

“It sure has,” Yi agreed. “Thanks for still trying to help me, even though I pushed you several times away, Jin,”

“No problem, that’s what friends are for…..if I’m still your friend, right?”

“Duh of course, why shouldn’t you?” Yi asked watching Jin hold his hand out for her to shake, but instead, she pulled it away to embrace him, surprising him. “You’re like the brother I never had,”

“Aww,” Marinette murmured smiling along with Kagami, while Luka chuckled with Nathaniel at Yi’s comment.

“Ah the first stage of friendzone,” Luka commented looking at Jin, which had wrapped his arms around Yi smiling glad about the girl beginning to open up more to his civilian self.

“If you two don’t mind. I’ll be going now, I’m heading to the bank,” Chynna said earning a nod from Yi, which took her hands away from Jin to look at her mother.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Yi asked earning a bewildered look from the mother. “What about Kagami and I show you around our school?”

“Well I do have a little bit of time,” Chynna answered, then Yi moved further with Kagami, then the adult followed the girls, which head to the wardrobes.

“So _brother_ , how do you feel?” Luka asked placing his hand on Jin’s shoulder, who looked confused at him.

“Good? Why?”

“Your smile when she hugged you was sweet. You’ve got a thing for your friend there,”

“No, I don’t. We’re friends. I don’t think she would see me as anything else besides a good friend,” Jin responded making Luka smirk.

“Really?” Luka asked staring into the eyes of his friend, which stepped away from the tall classmate.

“Cut it off, Luka!” Jin scolded the friend, which laughed.

“Alright, alright. I leave you then” Luka stopped watching Jin sit down on the bench taking out his smartphone to distract himself until school starts.

Luka watched half of the group left, then he placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder shrieking her as she didn’t expect he would be the one noticing her.

“Sorry Luka, I was a little distracted,”

“No worry, I had a question towards Yi,” Luka mentioned. “Well if you know anything,”

“What exactly?”

“Do you think she has any interest in Jin?” Luka whispered watching Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“Uh I think not. Why?” Marinette asked.

“I have this feeling he’s either has or he’s about to,”

“That’s kind of a weird thought right now, but on the other hand believe they would make a cute couple,” Marinette mentioned. “They probably just need first to be able to communicate and get to know each other from the present. With time they may get interested in each other. That would be so cute,”

“Maybe there will be something soon or later,” Luka stated making Marinette chuckle.

“Sorry I just had a funny thought. There are people out there that give certain couples names and I just thought how funny Jin and Yi’s together are. Yin….. like from yin and yang,”

“You can’t really form many examples out of it, though. I’ve seen some with over 20”,

“Wow, that’s crazy,”

“Indeed,” Luka agreed, then noticed Nino pass by with his bag of flour, then looked at Marinette again. “Are you feeling better after yesterday?”

“You mean because of Adrien?” The blue-haired girl questioned earning a nod from the older boy. “Yesterday I managed to remove a bunch of images I had of Adrien on my smartphone…..and a terrible dream, where he was here at school along with his new girlfriend and they apparently had kids, everyone found I was a disgrace for being alone there and there were other students present and I don’t know, the rest was weird as hell,”  
“Oh, those weird nightmares you mean. But why were you deleting images of Adrien?” Luka asked making Marinette sigh.

“I want to get over his crush, but I can’t when I have major of his posters all hung over my room and pictures,”

“Don’t you want to remove them and maybe post something else over there like I don’t know…..Jagged Stone posters?”

“Yes I want to do that, I just haven’t done it yet, because I feel like I need them,”

“You could ask someone for help or just remove them from the wall and stow them away. When you think you’re ready to get rid of them you do it,”

The school bell rang, then Marinette checked her time and looked back at Luka.

“I’ve got history now, I’m going to think about what you said,”

“Sure and if you need help…...I can…..assist you,” Luka offered earning a nod from the short girl.

“Thank you, Luka, you’re the best,” Marinette answered pecking the boy on his cheek, then moved toward the stairs leaving Luka back with a smile.

* * *

**A couple of days later**

Marinette sat in her bedroom at her desk writing on her diary a note while eating slices of an orange, which she had on a small plate beside her.

“ _Dear diary. The akumas have been lately showing up more often than usual in Paris setting us all in danger. Thank goodness Onyx, Super Snake, Hydra and Carapace are here to help me out since Cat Noir and co had to leave due to my mistake in the past. Lately, I think I’m slowly beginning to get over my attraction to Adrien Agreste. Like Luka told me I removed the posters off my wall and stored them away with the help of Tikki. So far I haven’t found anything else to put it over the wall for now, but I have been thinking of adding a bulletin board there and add pictures of my friends. As Ladybug we meet at least two up to three times a week to practice together. I have noticed our teamwork together has grown more and each of the holders such as Hydra and Super Snake has their miraculouses under control and are able to use it at the right moments. I’m so glad this is working well so far. Hawk Moth still is present sending us akumas, but one day we will get closer to find out who he is and kick his butt.”_

Marinette looked out of the window hearing a familiar voice and saw Onyx appear at the roof of the Françoise Dupont watching Super Snake appear, then the two jumped down of it, making Marinette smile and continue her entry in the diary.

“ _The relationship between us superheroes is good, mostly mines with Onyx. At the start, I have to admit I disliked the fact how different he was from Cat Noir, but we got to know each other better during the missions and I figured out I just misunderstood his reaction and we became friends. We don’t know each other for so long, but I could trust him with all my Adrien issues and he showed comprehension. I’m glad that he’s the one helping me out after what happened last time with Miracle Queen. Now I have to go have dinner. Dad ordered cheesesteak from a new food chain and I’m really curious to know how it tastes,”_

Marinette closed the diary and stored it into the box, then tapped on the pad of the computer to bring it out of the standby showing her new background picture which was an image of the Eiffel tower and checked down a notification of Alya Césaire, which had an attached picture of it.

“Wonder, what it is,” Marinette said pressing on the message to open the picture to see a photo of Onyx on his knees holding a flower to a little girl, which had crutches on both her hands and her left leg was replaced by a prosthetic leg. Marinette smiled lovely at the image, then commented on Alya’s chatbox.

“Aww he seems really loving with kids,” Marinette sent, then looked at the bag of flour bag she had at home to take care of and began to hallucinate herself there holding the bag of flour with Onyx sitting next to her tickling it.

“MARINETTE!” A voice shouted shrieking Marinette, which looked at Tikki staring at her confused. “Your mother called you for dinner,”

“Oh…..I’m coming maman!” Marinette answered getting up from her chair, then she walked down the letter to the living room and joined the family at the dinner table. “Sorry I was distracted by the bag of flour,” Marinette mentioned watching her father place on her plate the dinner, then Marinette sniffed the vapor that came from the meat.

“Smells delicious, right?” Tom Dupain asked earning a nod from Marinette.

“Can’t wait to try it out,” Marinette said picking her fork to taste it.

At the road in front of the Sacré-Coeur Onyx arrived along with Super Snake at the top of the building, then looked down at the Square Louis Michel in front of them with a trio of women walking down the park. Onyx looked down at the basilica, then puckered his eyebrows interested in the architect building.

“Is this a type of church?” Onyx asked making Super Snake shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’m not from this religion,”

“Neither am I”, Onyx responded.

“Are you Jewish too?” Super Snake asked curious making Onyx shake his head,

“Buddhist,” Onyx corrected, then looked down at the Montmartre to see André the ice vendor sell ice cream to an adult couple, then he smiled and jumped down at the stairs in front of the basilica along with Super Snake,

“Have you ever eaten at André an ice?” Onyx asked earning a nod from Super Snake.

“Yeah, sort of. I wasn’t really hungry on that day. I only had a strawberry and chocolate. He said it would be hard for me to find out, who my special someone was with only two colors,” Super Snake explained. “I still prefer the ones bought at the store though. Have various types,”

“Okay, the other day I received the entire ice I think. I had the color red and brown….oh and he put sprinkles over it,”

“Weird I don’t know anyone he did that too,”

“Okay, and as he created the ice he said something about who the one is I’m looking for I think he said…. „Deep inside my heart, I can feel, that we have already met. Something pulled us away from each other and now we’re both bothered by something important in our lives. If we know it, it’s unknown,“

“Hmm…..do you know someone you used to know well, but for some reason, you two haven’t seen each other again?” The snake-themed superhero asked looking at Onyx, which pondered about the question.

“Do you actually believe that this theory with the ice cream of André works?” Super Snake asked looking at the wondering superhero, then Onyx figured out, who André might have meant.

“Yi?” Onyx murmured.

“You know it’s hard when a lot of people have the red and black color on them. I probably should have taken the entire thing instead of ordering a small one,” Super Snake spoke. “I’m starting to believe Ladybug is meant to be with someone else,”

“But you know I’ve told you she doesn’t have any interest in a superhero,”

“Yeah, but that was about two weeks ago,” Super Snake countered. “Today it’s November 19th,”

“If you think you can tell Ladybug you’re interested in her, good luck. She’s not going to reciprocate it,”

“Why are you being so mean?” Super Snake asked hurt by the cat-themed superhero.

“Super, I’m not being rude, I’m just being realistic. On my account you can move your leather boots up to her and open up your heart to her, maybe you have luck and she gives you a chance,”

“Yeah…..well, maybe tomorrow or…...” Super Snake refused making Onyx snicker.

“Or write a letter or something different to declare them for her. It’s probably easier than talking for you,”

“I will see,” Super Snake answered, then watched Onyx move stairs up to the arc in front of the building, then he used the staff to jump up and extended it against the sides of the arc, then tried to do a pull-up on his staff and Super Snake observed him. “Are you good at that?” Super Snake asked watching Onyx stop under his staff, looking down at the red-dressed superhero.

“Well I would say no,” Onyx responded trying to put his head over the staff, then he stopped and dropped himself on the ground landing on his feet. “I think I better try this on a lower level,”

“Is that even necessary?” Super Snake asked watching Onyx jump up to grab the staff, landing back on the ground again.

“I believe in case you land during a jump on the edge of a building or something it could be a useful training,” Onyx responded hanging the staff a few meters over his head, then he jumped up on it trying to pull-up on the baton.

“I think I join you on this here,” Super Snake said jumping up at the baton, then he tried to put his head over the staff using a lot of strength, then he went down with his head under the staff and exhaled out air tired from his first try, then saw Onyx had managed to make a third one and Super Snake tried to make a second one and slipped off the baton landing on his butt. “Okay, I really need practice on this one,”

“Take this chance as long as you can,” Onyx offered earning a nod from Super Snake, which jumped up to give it another try.

At the Césaire household, Nino sat on the couch next to Alya, which observed Nora play on the Wii against her father. Nino looked at his smartphone seeing a Livestream of a theater piece, where it showed Adrien dressed as Romeo lying on a bed in the middle of the stage, and beside him stood the blonde girl Aja dressed as Julliet reciting her text before she went on to kiss the blonde on the lips. The curtains were closed and the audience began to applaud making Nino smile, then Alya looked at the smartphone of the boyfriend again.

“Did I miss the kiss?” Alya asked earning a nod from the tan-skinned boy and the curtains opened up to show Adrien and Aja bow down at the audience, then Alya applauded too.

“Adrien isn’t such a bad actor. He just doesn’t look as good on it, like the girl that played Julliet,” Nino and watched a few people from the crowd get up along with the person which held the smartphone to record the play and waited for Adrien to approach to hug the user of the camera.

“How did you find it?” Adrien asked looking up at his aunt.

“It was amazing darling,” Amelie responded. “Right Felix?”

“Romeo and Juliett isn’t my thing, but I think she’s right. I’m more into magic you know,” Felix answered earning a nod from Adrien.

“Thanks for recording the video,” Adrien said.

“Oh, I actually live-streamed it to your friend,” Amelie stated.

“Don’t worry dude, I recorded the screen. You have a different screen on it, but you still see your act well,” Nino stated making Adrien smile.

“Thanks, bro,” Adrien responded, then next to him appeared Aja in the Julliet attire, then placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Is that your family?” Aja asked earning a nod from Adrien.

“That’s my aunt and my cousin,” Adrien answered making Aja wide her eyes in shock.

“What? You and your cousin are like identical twins”

“I know, right?” Adrien asked. “My mom aunt are actual twins,”

“Cool, I’ll be there at the buffet. My dad is already attacking it,” Aja mentioned. “You know how some dads are with free food,”

“Yeah I guess so,” Adrien responded shrugging his shoulders. "Make sure, there's still food on it," Adrien added making Aja giggle. 

“Well my pa usually goes to school meetings just because of the free food,” Nino mentioned making Alya chuckle.

“Oh indeed,” Alya agreed, then watched Aja walk back passing between the crowd, then Adrien sighed making Nino sink down his eyes.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Nino asked.

“I’m just sad father or anyone else didn’t make it to see my play,” Adrien said disappointed.

“Well, what did you expect?” Nino asked not surprised at the adult’s appearance.

“It doesn’t matter Adrien, at least your aunt and Felix were there. If we would live there with you, we would have been in the first row,” Alya assured earning a nod from the blonde.

“Be happy that you don’t have to listen more than usual to your old man’s words. Just be yourself and move on there like you said you would,”

“Yeah,” Adrien said looking back to spot Aja having a soda while talking to a shorter boy, which held a coke in his hand too. “I’ve been thinking about it,”

“You like that girl don’t you?” Nino asked making Adrien roll his eyes to the side abashed.

“Well I’ve been growing fondly of her after the few times we kissed in practice,”

“Then what are you waiting for Romeo? Ask her out on a date” Nino suggested watching Adrien look back at the girl, then back at the smartphone.

“Thanks for trusting me, Nino. I don’t know, how it would be like without you,”

“Don’t mention it. That’s what bros are for,” Nino responded with a wink, then Adrien gave the smartphone back to his aunt and made his way towards the Polish-descendant girl. Amelie switched the camera back to her to smile at the friend of Adrien.

“Hey it was nice to meet you, Nino, maybe Adrien will call later or text you about if he managed to get a date or not,”

“Same Mrs. Graham de Vanily. Good night,” Nino said watching the woman press on the button to turn off the call and Nino leaned back on the couch. “Ah our baby is finally growing up,” Nino joked earning a nod from Alya.

“Marinette so far seems to be getting over her crush on Adrien too. Yesterday I was at her house and she had all her posters removed from her room, including pictures. So far she hasn’t talked anything about it,”

“Wow, maybe she’s beginning to have eyes on someone else, eventually,”

“Weirdly Marinette hasn’t seen Luka as a potential partner yet, which is weird as he’s really interested in her and doing everything to make her feel better,”

“Or she has someone else?” Nino added making Alya shake her head.

“Who? Only Luka is the one, she’s been hanging out a lot lately. You too, but you’re not in love with her or she with you,”

“We could not know the guy?”

“I think it’s unlikely Nino. Otherwise, she could be rejecting the idea of a relationship to maybe focus on important things like school?”

“Maybe,” Nino responded shrugging his shoulders. “Or she isn’t ready yet,”

“Yes, that’s another possibility,” Alya confessed, then shrieked as she noticed her father trip over the couch as he was about to swing a bowling ball in the game. “The couch already was there, dad,” Alya said ironic making the father laugh along with Nino and Nora.


	23. Oni-Chan

**Chapter 2** **3**

On Saturday evening Chloé sat at the coffee shop waiting unpatiently on a guest to appear, then at the side of the road stopped a police car, which dropped out Sabrina Raincomprix, which saw Chloé and approached her.

“There you are. I’ve been waiting here for so long,”

“You said you arrived about five minutes ago?” Sabrina mentioned sitting down on the chair in front of the blonde.

“Yes I did and it felt like an eternity,” Chloé explained making Sabrina nod shortly, then Chloé picked up a roller suitcase, she had under her feet and opened the zipper, while Sabrina observed her.

“Are you leaving Paris?” The redhead asked watching Chloé take out a couple of books, that belonged to her and sorted them out handing out some, that had Sabrina’s name on it making Sabrina shut her eyes up in surprise.

“You had my books this whole time?” Sabrina asked watching Chloé open up a page of Sabrina’s book to show her two pages solved, then passed several pages further. “Why did you do that?”

“The reason I have been responding less to your messages was that I was working on your homework and on mines too. I finished it last night before I could go to bed,”

“Okay, but why did you do my homework? I didn’t ask you about it?”

“I know you didn’t, but I always did ask you to do mines in the past and that was really selfish from my side. To make it up to you, I will from now on do all your homework along with mines until the end of our time at the school,” Chloé said. “I swear I will even ask daddy to arrange a private teacher to make sure I’m doing them right and not wrong. Otherwise, we would be screwed…..or I,”

“Chloé I don’t want you to do my homework,” Sabrina stated making Chloé tilt her head bewildered at her answer.

“Why not? I used you my entire life to make my homework,”

“Yes, I know that Chloé. I don’t need you to waste your time in additionally doing my homework too, so that you repay it to me,” Sabrina warned. “I wouldn’t feel well knowing that,”

“Then how shall I repay it for you?”

“Just always do your own homework for now. I don’t know what else I can say,” Sabrina responded. “I see you still get attacked on Facestargram for what happened, but you rarely answer anything,”

“It’s because I purposely changed my account’s password into something gibberish, so I can’t log in again. I always had the need to see, what people commented until Jean suggested me to do that and it seems to be working,”  
“Like my dad says, if you begin to ignore mean people they will get bored and leave you alone….well, when it comes to bullying and that sort of stuff, not crimes,”

“I haven’t seen if it works or not to be honest,”

“I didn’t pay attention to it, but it seems lessened,” Sabrina explained, then Chloé nodded and placed her hand over the table.

“Look Sabrina, I don’t know how I should say you this….You’re one rema…..rema…..rema…...”

“Remarkable?”

“Exactly…...you’re one rema…..rkable friend. I’ve been such a horrible friend, yet you never left me after all these years,” Chloé announced. “Everyone else would have done that, just you didn’t do that. Mostly you were the one, who suffered the most because of me,”

“You know as Adrien said. We should never give up helping someone, that isn’t……..the most innocent person. If we don’t help the person but threaten her worse, she may as well instead of trying to become a better person, she will be bad and harm everyone around,”

“Also Adrien is a great friend. Even though he’s not here with us he still doesn’t mind, that I bother him with my questions,”

“He sure wants to help you since you mean a lot to him and as he was Cat Noir before he felt like it would be important to do so,”

“You know what? I need to write him down a long message about how much he means to me,”

“Good idea, but I think we better get a coffee or a tea first,” Sabrina suggested. “More vitamins could help our brains,”

“Are you calling me dumb?” Chloé asked looking shocked at Sabrina.

“No! The tea for example will give us essential vitamins, that give us…..” Sabrina tried to explain making Chloé laugh making Sabrina wide her eyes noticing she was tricked by Chloé, then threw a serviette at Chloé.

“I know what you meant. I just wanted to see how you would react,”

“Oh…..ops,”

“Anyways, what do you want to order? I pay the first round” Chloé asked. “The melon-flavored frappucino?”

“Yes please,” Sabrina answered, then Chloé walked into the coffee shop and was the fourth person in line and noticed in front of the queue Alix Kubdel leave and move further to the next queue, where Luka Couffaine stood watching a guy with shaved hair hold out a cup of coffee to Luka, which took it and he moved across the room and went stairs up to encounter at the end of the floor Marinette hanging together with Alya and Nino while having a drink too. Luka walked towards them to greet them.

“Hey big dude,” Nino greeted. “Wanna sit next to us?” Offered the Moroccan.

“If no one minds,” Luka answered, then Alya pushed the chair from under the table with her feet, so Luka could take a seat next to Marinette. “What leads you all here?” Luka questioned watching Nino shrug his shoulders.

“We just wanted to hang out. Well, mostly Marinette and Alya. The girls later invited me here, so we could later get us pancakes or something else,”  
“Ah I mostly enjoy the waffles here,” Luka mentioned making Alya nod.

“Me too Luka. I like them more than pancakes,” Alya added seeing Nino nod.

“I’m the opposite. I’m fond of pancakes, mostly if they add chocolate or caramel onto it,” Nino explained beginning to lick his lips making Marinette chuckle.

“Nino, stop you’re already making me hungry,” Marinette complained.

“You’re right about the topics, but let's wait for the 4:30,” Alya suggested earning a nod from the boyfriend.

“Sorry, but we’re in a food local. I have nothing else in mind now besides the pancakes,”

“You know what, I’m going to get them” Alya stated getting up, then felt Nino embrace her hips and peck her on the side of the belly.

“Thank you babe” Nino responded, then took his arms down and watched Alya pick up from the baby chair they had behind them their bag of flour to hand it out to Nino.

“It’s time for you to give our baby the milk,” Alya announced earning a nod from the boyfriend. “Marinette, Luka, what do you want to eat?”

“If you don’t mind, Waffles with syrup,” Luka responded.

“Pancakes with chocolate,” Marinette replied, then Alya walked away to get the order for the group.

“How long have you to care of the bag of flour?” Luka asked looking at Marinette.

“Next Friday is the last day,” Marinette responded. “I think it went well so far,”

“You’re probably glad that’s over then,” Luka mentioned. “I didn’t feel like it was anything helpful in knowing how parenting is like,”

“Well, this is awkward if I have to be honest. If I had a real baby I probably wouldn’t have a lot of trouble except the first weeks without knowing, if he actually wants to eat, attention, or diaper change. The only person I have ever babysit was Manon and she was around five at that time,”

“And how did you feel babysitting her in comparison to the flour bag?” Luka asked making Marinette chuckle.

“Well, better,” Marinette responded. “At least you know you’re doing something right, or even not,”

“Yeah, and you probably know it too, if you’re liked by the kid or not,”

“Manon and I really got well with each other. Nadja Charmack said a few times, that I could be like her older sister,” Mentioned Marinette. “Funny time she once asked me why my parents didn’t have another child, so I would have a younger sibling,”

“Wouldn’t you want to have one?” Luka questioned. “Or was it your parents?”

“Well my parents once said, when I get older, but that’s now 6 years ago and my parents seem busier with the bakery than earlier so I think that’s now over our head” The blue-haired girl explained.

“Maybe when you’re older and find the ideal life partner you will have your own kids and care for them as your mother did,”

“Yeah. That will be a long way for me,” Marinette mentioned, then Luka placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you will have that in the future. You just need to wait for the right person to get into your life,” Luka assured making Marinette smile a little, then she looked down at the ground and glanced back at the boy.

“Hey remember when you told me to remove the Adrien posters and stow them away?” Marinette asked earning a nod from Luka. “I removed them a couple of days ago and stored them in a drawer,”

“Oh really?” Luka asked. “How did you feel?”

“I felt okay. I’m just glad I didn’t do that alone,” Explained the half-French girl. “I’m so far going in the right direction according to…..my heart,”

“That’s at least a good way to start. You’re very strong Marinette, you can do this,” Luka cheered making Marinette smile, then Luka copied her facial expression, and in the room appeared Alix Kubdel with her coffee and took a long sip from it calling the two friend’s attention.

“So, so, so if that isn’t my ex goo-goo eyeing on Freshmeat?” Alix asked with a frown making Marinette and Luka exchange looks and glance back at the pink-haired girl confused. Alix began to laugh and approached the duo.

“You two had to see your face,” Alix pointed out making Marinette sigh in relief and Luka laugh. “I didn’t expect to see you here, how are you two doing?”

“Good” Marinette responded. “Luka just recently got here and I, Nino and Alya are here for about 20 minutes,”

“Cool,” Alix responded pulling the chair out and sit with her legs open around the back of it, then took another sip of her coffee. “Is it okay, if I hang out with you? Nathaniel just canceled our meeting, because he had to do something special, that he couldn’t postpone it,”

“You’re okay with it, Luka?” Marinette asked earning a nod from the tall boy.

“Thanks,” Alix responded. “Alya might take five more minutes. She was on second at the queue,”

“Okay, thanks for mention it,”

“Have you girls seen last night Onyx and Super Snake training together at the Montmartre?” Luka asked making both girls shake their heads, then Luka took out his smartphone and surfed on it to look for images of the two superheroes.

At the house of Yi, she was inside the kitchen with her mom and the mother had used a soup spoon to scoop out a bit of liquid out of the pot, then looked back at Yi, which held a plate with cut bread on it.

“Can you taste the soup?” Yi’s mother asked earning a nod from the daughter, which blew at it squinting a little on her mother’s face making Yi wrap her face in shock as it happened.

“Sorry mom!” Yi apologized making the mother laugh and take another scoop out and blew carefully on it, then handed it out at Yi to try it.

“It’s probably not as good as Nai Nai’s, but close enough?” Chynna asked watching Yi savor it.

“It’s good mom,” Yi complimented, then headed to the living room to drop down the plate on the table. Yi walked to the kitchen, then heard the doorbell rang and moved out to the corridor, where the exit was, and opened the door. “Good afternoon” Yi greeted as she saw Jin stay there with his mother.

“Hello Yi, how are you doing?” Mei asked entering into the apartment, then placed her hands on the girl’s shoulder.

“I’m good, thank you,” Yi responded, then the woman followed into the living room and Yi closed the door behind Jin’s family, then looked at Jin, which stood there waiting for her. “Hi Jin,” Yi greeted.

“Hey, Yi. How are you?” Jin asked making Yi grin.

“Your mom already asked me that,”

“I know, I didn’t know what else to say,” Jin admitted following Yi into the living room. “But hey, you have to get out at the garden to see the sunset,” Jin mentioned, then Yi walked to the door of the garden and opened it to get out along with the raven-haired boy and saw the bright sun behind the buildings.

“Wow,”

“Yeah if we were at the top of a building it would probably be better, right?” Jin mentioned earning a nod from Yi.

“It’s fine. I still could see something of it,” Yi mentioned making Jin nod. “How was your Saturday so far?” The girl questioned looking at the friend.

“Good, I feel like this was the first Saturday I could relax. No homework, no important….appointments, nothing. Just a long break of the weekly stress,” Jin avowed making Yi nod.

“Didn’t you hang out with Luka or someone else?”

“He had something else in mind so I was on my own,”

“Okay and the others? There was a time you used to hang out with more students from other classes?”

“Yeah, I know. You know I was in this situation, that I was looking for someone to go out on a date and I sent everyone a text and also to the boys I sent a message to befriend them so I could get more contact with other girls. We sort of only were together in the breaks to have the time pass faster and now we’re all on our own. I’m with Luka as we’re desk mates and we got along pretty well during classes,”

“And what about the girls?”

“There was this part I went out every evening with a girl to a dinner, so we could get to know each other and we never saw each other again. Most of the times I didn’t have any interest cause I didn’t feel anything for them,”

“I don’t think it works from one day to the other Jin,”

“I know, I haven’t been on a date for weeks. More because I haven’t had much time at the start and I stopped it,”

“Are you still looking for someone at the moment?” Yi questioned Jin, which shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I’m going with the flow. Taking the time I need,”

“Whoever this girl is, that will fall in love with you, will be lucky to have someone like you,” Yi asserted making Jin smile a bit.

“You know I believe that girl knows that,” Jin advised making Yi chuckle,

“That sounds great them” Yi admitted seeing Jin smile at her, then she noticed Jin came just as recently with a shirt only and didn’t wear the cashmere west he used to wear before. “Why are you not wearing your Cashmere vest?”

“It sort of…..got demolished,” Jin responded. “But it’s fine for now to walk around like this…..except that one time two girls found me way attractive like this,” Explained the childhood friend making the girl laugh.

“Really I think you’re going too far there,”

“No, I’m not. That’s what actually happened,” Jin chided making Yi shake her head. “Don’t you believe it?”

“It just sounds a little funny, just that,” Yi commented, then watched Jin lean on the fence of their garden to look up at the purple sky. Yi approached the friend standing beside him and looked up in the same direction as the boy afterward glanced at him. “You’re thinking about someone?”

“I’m thinking about the time we were kids and used to play together on the roof,” Jin mentioned. “Those were great memories,”

“Yes, they are,” Yi admitted. “I also do remember how you used to pull me out of trouble I got myself into when we were younger,” The girl mentioned. “And the worst of all the trouble I have ever got us into…..well.... was the day we played with Peng basketball and you fell off the roof,” Yi mentioned sad remembering the situation, then Jin placed his arm behind Yi’s back to pet her.

“It wasn’t your fault Yi. I’m the one, who fell as I tried to pull Peng up,”

“But I could have helped you out better,” Yi added watching Jin put his arm up at her to embrace her around the shoulders.

“You couldn’t have guessed, what would happen next. After all, nothing bad happened. I came out of the coma and got my arm fixed. I’m still here with you, looking at…..lots of buildings around us,” Jin said earning a nod from Yi, which leaned the side of her head on the friend’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t bear losing you too,”

“I’m a survivalist, I’ve felt down on my head the first time I visited our new apartment here in Paris,” Jin told making Yi snort.

“For real?”

“Yeah, well it was my fault the floor was wet and I didn’t notice,” Jin explained looking at Yi smile amused at his story, then Jin retrieved back with a gentle one, therefore Yi slowly closed her eyes moving her head up at Jin, which noticed beginning to tarry as the girl approached him and closed his eyes frowning serious. After that, he leaned his head closer to the girl, then opened his right eye seeing the girl approach him and he heard from above a voice and saw on the top of the building beside them a person in a white suit with black lines and red pointy horns on each edge of the arms and jumped across their building landing on their building disappearing from their sight.

“Yi I think we have a problem,” Jin stated, then shrieked as Yi managed to kiss him under his lips making him wide his eyes, making him turn pink on his cheeks. “Yi, we’ve got a problem, look up there,” Jin grabbed the girl by her arm pulling her to the side of the garden to show her the supervillain stop at the top of a building, then look around the place, then jumped back to their building heading to a different direction making Yi sigh.

“I need to go to the bathroom…...I…...have to use it urgently,” Jin said backing away to the house and entered into it to look for the toilet.

Yi stood back, then her kwami Longg showed up and looked up at her.

“You’re sad about the kiss?” Longg asked making Yi shrug her shoulders. “You know he didn’t really reject it, he had watched the supervillain pass by and wanted to warn you,” Longg explained making Yi nod.

“Okay, but now this is kind of weird now. I’ve kissed him and forward it will be a bit weird for both of us,”

“Don’t worry about it, young lady. You two can discuss this later, when you get the chance,” Longg promised earning a nod from Yi. “Shall we go?”

“Longg, Break the storm!” Yi shouted transforming into Hydra, then she jumped up at the roof, then looked around to see, if she could spot the supervillain and from behind appeared Onyx landing behind her, shrieking the girl, which took out the sword and pointed it at him.

“Woah!” Onyx shrieked as Hydra held the end of the sword under his chin. “I’m on your side, I swear,”

“I’m sorry, Onyx,” Hydra apologized taking her sword down.

“You’re okay?” Onyx asked earning a nod from the superheroine.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I was going to kiss a friend of mine for the very first time and I think he didn’t like it,”

“Oh really?” Onyx asked placing his hand in front of his face noticing as he felt hot on his face as he had to blush due to her comment. “What makes you think that?”

“He sort of warned me about this supervillain and how he urgently had to go to the toilet,”

“Maybe he was scared and…...to not show that he’s afraid he could have brought up that excuse?” Onyx responded. “What do you think? Does that make sense?”  
“I don’t know if it makes any sense. The other way at the school he didn’t seem to be afraid,”

“Hmm shall we talk about that later? We have an akuma to catch”

“Sure, I’m sorry to be bothering you with my problems,”

“No worries. You can talk with me if you need to,” Assured the black-dressed superhero making the heroine smile and both jumped further to the next building.

Marinette, Luka, Nino and Alya came out of the coffee shop and Nino left along with Alya and their flour bag, leaving Marinette back with Luka.

“See ya,” Marinette said waving at Alya, then looked up at Luka, which was on his phone, and put it back.

“Looks like me and my friend's rehearsal is canceled for today,” Luka said making Marinette look neutral.

“Oh that’s sad,” Marinette responded earning a nod from Luka.

“Well that means I will do it on my own and Rose may be around watching,”

“Oh are Rose and Juleka hanging out together?”

“Well, I left as Rose arrived. If she’s still around is the other question,” Luka responded.

“Hey I’m just a bit curious, but about that song you want to make the video about, how is the song like?”

“Hmm I don’t really want to show the song to anyone yet besides the people in my band,” Luka responded. “I could play the tune only,”

“I’m okay with that too,” Marinette noticed. “But may I know the topic?”

“It’s about love,” Luka responded. “And the video will be a little painful toward the viewers as the protagonist kind of has a heartbreak seeing the girl he loves having interest in another boy,”

“Wow that really is sad,” Marinette admitted earning a nod from Luka. Marinette’s smartphone rang and she took it out to see, it was her father calling her, then she attended it. “Hi dad? Really? I’m with Luka. I’ll tell him,” Marinette finished the call and looked up at Luka. “We have to hide, Oni-Chan is out on the streets causing trouble,”

“Okay, I think I’m going to warn the others in the coffee shop,” Luka said earning a nod from Marinette.

“Good, I’ll warn the others on the second floor and eventually first I have to use the toilet,” Marinette said placing her hands between her legs faking her need of the urinary frequency and she got into the shop along with Luka, while she avoided going to the crowd she got into a storage room to transform and left out as Ladybug and raced out of the shop and used her yo-yo to get to the roof and encountered Oni-Chan jump down of a building to cross a bridge, that led to the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

“What went into you now, Kagami?” Ladybug asked, then pursued the girl over the buildings and met up with Onyx and Hydra, which came from the right direction and the trio stopped at one building behind the Seine. “Ah you’re here too,”

“I saw him from my house and Onyx…...uh….,”  
“I was…..speed walking and saw her jumping above the buildings and I took the opportunity to transform and follow,” Onyx lied earning a nod from Ladybug, then Hydra approached Onyx to smell him and looked at him in surprise.

“Why do you smell after aftershave?” Hydra questioned the superhero, which got a little nervous at the question.

“Well….I don’t like to smell like cheese from my kwami so to not smell that I put any type of perfume over me,” Onyx gave as an excuse earning a nod from Ladybug, while Hydra was more warily with his comment.

“It’s funny, cause my friend has the exact same perfume odor,” Hydra mentioned making Onyx grin embarrassed.

“Really? Is it per coincidence…..Rachel Lavern pour Homme?” Onyx questioned making Hydra shrug her shoulders. “Okay, doesn’t matter,”

“Yeah I agree. We have to follow her, she’s not quite easy to catch,” Ladybug warned, then used her yo-yo to cross the river and land on the cathedral and followed the supervillain, along with the rookies and after a few more buildings they stopped in front of the house of the Agreste’s to encounter a red car, which resembled the ones of the Tsurugi clan and Ladybug hid behind the chimney to observe the house and encounter Tomoe Tsurugi at the entrance together with Nathalie Sancoeur.

Down at the house, Tomoe stood there with her arms crossed looking at the assistant of Gabriel, which stood there on the smartphone trying to call someone, then she took it down and put it back in her jacket.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Tsurugi, I can’t reach Mr. Agreste at the moment,” Nathalie explained. “But I can hand him out a message,”  
“Tell him that his son should stop distracting my daughter from her actual goals with his silly birthday gifts,” Tomoe demanded making Nathalie nod.

“Adrien is in London and sent me the present to hand it out to Kagami,” Nathalie pointed out making Tomoe growl.

“Who gave you the right to give her out that present without my permission?”

“The birthday gift was for her, not for you,” Nathalie responded. “I just did my task,”

“Her birthday is just a regular day for her like any other. There’s no need of presents or birthdays for her. I had to live every birthday of my life without a present, it wasn’t hard for her in the past and now since she befriended that boy, it’s only trouble,”

“A simple gift of a friend can’t just ruin someone’s life. It can make the day better,” Nathalie explained. “Was his gift so bad?” Nathalie questioned, then her smartphone rang and she raised up her finger at Tomoe to take it out and see an image of a strange icon of a rose. Nathalie disappeared and on her spot appeared Oni-Chan, which stood there glaring at her mother.

“Hello mother,” Oni-Chan greeted making Tomoe get confused at hearing Kagami’s voice.

“What are you doing at the house of the Agreste’s, young lady?” Tomoe asked, then felt Oni-Chan’s sword touching her breast, making the woman raise her eyebrows in surprise feeling the sharp end of it.

“It’s Oni-Chan for you,” The supervillain said, then on top of the car of the Tsurugi landed Ladybug along with Onyx calling her attention.

“Get your hands off the woman!” Ladybug ordered watching Oni-Chan gaze at the superheroes and step aside moving down the stairs.

“Ladybug, Onyx, good to see you” Oni-Chan began and held out her sword up to the two heroes. “Where’s the rest of your team?”

“Don’t you think we two are enough to take you down?” Ladybug asked, then Tomoe striked Oni-Chan down with her bokken and ran down against the car and tried to look for the handle of the car and entered into it.

Onyx jumped along with Ladybug on the ground and Onyx used his staff to held it against the supervillain, which looked up at the cat-themed superhero.

“Take your stick off my sight you stray,” Oni-Chan complained grabbing the end of the staff, then Onyx pulled on it making the villain smirk at him and let it go making him fall back.

“Hey!” Onyx complained, then Oni-Chan got up and looked at Ladybug, which spun behind her back her yo-yo, then a strong breeze of wind appeared in the air and carried Oni-Chan up in the air, then dropped her on the top of the red car, which she missed as it just drove off leaving the group back.

“Block her,” Ladybug ordered watching Onyx extend his staff and place it in front of her arms lying on his knees above the supervillain’s legs.

“That was easy,” Hydra said reappearing beside the leader of the group, then looked at the face of Oni-Chan, which growled at Onyx, which smirked at her jokingly and Ladybug pointed up in the air looking at Hydra.

“Follow the red Sedan, we need to….” Ladybug began then heard Onyx whine and the two girls looked at Onyx fall back on his back holding his hands between his legs and realized Oni-Chan had hit their friend with her knee. “Hey!” Ladybug exclaimed then saw Oni-Chan get up and her horn began to shine brighter and she disappeared and in front of her appeared Miss Bustier along with a leashed Corgi looking confused at where she appeared.

“How did I get here?” The light-brunette asked watching the three superheroes along with Onyx getting up still having his hands clenched to his private area.

“What’s the people’s problem in doing this?” Onyx questioned, then Hydra ran off and Ladybug helped Miss Bustier up from the ground.

“Did you see a red Sedan, where you were walking before?” The bug-themed heroine asked earning a nod from. “Where exactly?”

“At the park, where the tower of Saint Jacques is” Miss Bustier answered earning a nod from Ladybug, which looked back at Onyx.

“Did you two hear that?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from Onyx, which took his staff to jump up at the walls, to move further following Hydra along with Ladybug, where they encountered in the end Oni-Chan running behind the vehicle of her mother.

“Onyx, I’m going to catapult you towards them, get ready,” Ladybug stated earning a nod from Onyx, which stopped and observed Ladybug stop at a light pole and throw her yo-yo across the street to stretch it and Onyx jumped over it to get the momentum and he ran against it to bounce on it to fly over the street and he threw his staff to hit Oni-Chan on her head causing her to stop and look behind annoyed to see the superhero grab on his staff.

“Aww does the kitty want to play?” Oni-Chan asked, then she got hit on her head by a lyre-shaped object and she looked behind her to see nothing, only her mother’s car stop at the traffic light as it was red.

“Well done, buddy!” Onyx complimented jumping at Oni-Chan bringing her down and Ladybug showed up first and caught with her yo-yo the sword of the villain and broke it.

“Yes!…...huh?” Ladybug asked as she noticed the sword didn’t contain any akuma. “Where’s the akuma?”

“Did you really think the akuma was in the sword?” Oni-Chan asked then glared at Onyx, which mirrored her facial expression, then she slowly placed her knee under his legs shrieking him, which jumped back making the villain snicker.

“Onyx, it’s not like she’s going to neuter you with her knees,” Ladybug complained, then Onyx used his stick and held it around Oni-Chan’s head blocking her from moving forward.

“Okay, little girl, where’s the akuma?” Onyx asked watching Hydra approach and shake her head.

“Wait I want to ask her something else,” Hydra said approaching the supervillain. “Why are you attacking your mother?”

“I received mail from my friend in London, which was a gift for my birthday,” Oni-Chan explained making Hydra sank her eyes.

“It’s your birthday today?” Hydra questioned earning a nod from Oni-Chan. “Did your mom forget it?”

“No. She doesn’t care about birthdays. She just cares about raising me into a decent independent young woman,” Oni-Chan mentioned. “The bad part is, she’s so focused on that, that the rest doesn’t play a role for her,”

“She’s your mother, she should act like it,” Onyx mentioned watching Oni-Chan sank her head down and Onyx took down his staff and looked at the face of the girl. “Haven’t you managed to convince her to...you know, to take it easy?”

“I will talk to her” Hydra announced looking at Onyx and Oni-Chan. “At least to let you have on your birthday a break or even once a month when possible,” Hydra said and ran to the car, which still stood in front of the crossroad in a jam due to other vehicles blocking the road.

“Why haven’t you tell any of your friends about your birthday?” Ladybug asked. “They sure would try to help you have a bit joy today?”

“Adrien is the only friend that knows about my birthday and I can’t even tell him thank you for his gift,”

“That’s bad,” Onyx said, then he placed the free hand on Oni-Chan’s shoulder and Oni-Chan moved her hand towards the face of Onyx and immediately moved it to grab Onyx’s staff and both pulled on it trying to get it away from each other, followed by Ladybug taking a few steps back and she glanced down at Hydra, which was talking with Kagami’s mother.

“Okay my friend, let’s see, what you got,” Ladybug said throwing up her yo-yo to activate her special power. “Lucky charm!”

“A box with snooker balls?” Ladybug asked, then looked at Super Snake jump from above the tall fence landing on the shoulders of Onyx to help him get his staff back. “I’m so sorry boys,” Ladybug apologized dropping them in front of their feet, then Onyx and Oni-Chan tripped on the balls and Super Snake tried to jump off Onyx’s shoulders and brought Oni-Chan down on her feet and shrieked as he saw he had his hands on the breast of the supervillain.

“Hey!” Oni-Chan shouted hitting Super Snake between his legs making him cry.

“It was an accident!” Super Snake whined sitting down on the ground, then Oni-Chan sat up and got wrapped up with the yo-yo of Ladybug.

“Don’t worry. Onyx survived it too” Ladybug mentioned looking at Onyx getting up and noticed on Oni-Chan’s neck there was a red-colored necklace and he smiled believing it must be the object, where the akuma would hide.

“I found it!” Onyx announced ripping off the necklace off the neck of the villain, then destroyed it as he activated his cataclysm to pulverize it on his hands freeing the akuma.

“Great job, kit cat” Ladybug complimented taking her yo-yo back to retrieve the akuma.

After a minute Ladybug restored Paris back and Oni-Chan got turned back into Kagami along with the necklace, which turned into a silver-colored chain with her name on it and a sword going through it.

“Wow this looks nice,” Onyx complimented, then looked at Kagami, which got helped up by Ladybug, then both blue-haired females looked at Jin’s alter ego, which handed out the necklace to Kagami.

“Thank you,” Kagami answered, then Ladybug held out her hand to Kagami.

“Happy birthday Kagami,” Ladybug said making Kagami smile a little, which gave the leader her hand.

“Happy birthday Kagami,” Onyx said holding out his hand followed by Super Snake.

“Happy birthday and sorry about before, it was an accident” Super Snake said a little embarassed making the girl tilt her head.

“What have you done?” Kagami asked.

“He grabbed your balls” Onyx said with a chuckle making Kagami frown bewildered at Onyx’s comments.

“Please don’t say this ever again” Ladybug warned him feeling freaked about about his comment.

“I meant your breast. He fell on you and had your hands there by mistake,” Onyx explained. “But don’t worry, he paid for that”

“I still feel the pain, you know” Super Snake warned annoyed.

“You’re not the only one, friend,” Onyx mentioned, then watched Hydra walk by with Tomoe Tsurugi, then Kagami sighed and stepped forward.

“Mother I beg your….”

“Let me speak first,” The mother interrupted the daughter. “I shouldn’t have taken your phone away from you and tear off the letter of your friend. It doesn’t really make any sense for you my act towards you. You did nothing awful for me to do that. Here is your smartphone, thank your friend for the gift like you planned to,” Tomoe said, then Kagami took the phone from her mother’s hands and looked up at her.

“Thank you mother” Kagami thanked, then looked at Hydra, which held a paper out to the girl.

“I think that’s the letter your mother had ripped off previously,” Hydra mentioned watching Kagami pick up the letter to read it.

“Happy sweet 16th Birthday Kagami. Here is my gift for your birthday. I’ve seen these sorts in a jewelry store and I couldn’t stop thinking in ordering one with your name. I hope you liked it. Have an amazing birthday and don’t let anyone ruin the day for you. Friendly greetings. Adrien.” Kagami read out loud, then smiled looking at Hydra, which copied her. “Thank you,”

“Are you all okay?” Onyx asked. “I need to go urgently, before my family thinks I’m having a stroke in the bathroom,” Onyx explained earning a nod from Ladybug.

“Sure and about the part with the hidden akuma. You did it excellent, thought you should know that,” Ladybug said tapping playfully on his bell making the raven-haired superhero nod.

“Thank you for noticing. See you next time,” Onyx said taking his staff to leave, then Ladybug looked at Hydra and Super Snake notable, that she was attracted to the Chinese descendant superhero.

“I’m beginning to doubt on his words about not being interested in her,” Super Snake said crossing his arms, earning Hydra’s attention.

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel?” Hydra asked, then Super Snake retract his chest and approached Ladybug, then looked at the shorter superhero.

“I…...heart you” Super Snake said pointing at his own heart making Ladybug grin a little embarassed.

“Aww Super Snake that’s really sweet, but I have to pass. I’m currently not interested in a real relationship or anything,” Ladybug answered making Super Snake sink his head, then Hydra placed her hand on his back.

“Okay I didn’t think you were going to do that right at the second,” Hydra mentioned.

“When else should I do it?” He asked making the heroine shrug her shoulders. “Never mind. Onyx was right, she doesn’t want anything. I’ll look for somewhere else,” Super Snake said, then Hydra grabbed him on the shoulder. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I don’t need your pity,”

“No I just want you to know that…...you don’t have to feel bad if you get rejected. You have tried and seen, that she had no interest in you. Now you know it and can move on and wait for someone else to come into your arms,” Hydra explained watching Super Snake look down at the ground and nod.

“You’re right. Maybe Ladybug and I aren’t right for each other, maybe I haven’t found the person yet,”

“Maybe you did,” Hydra added smiling a little making Super Snake shake his head.

“No, I believe not…...unless are you European?” Super Snake asked making Hydra shake her head. “Pity, André the matchmaker said something with my love interest be from Europe or something,”

“Oh…..okay,” Hydra replied. “Who’s this matchmaker?”

“Just an ice vendor named André. Maybe it’s his way to make marketing, because apparently everyone there has fallen in love with someone and they’re still together,”

“Sounds weird to be honest,”

“Maybe you can check it out too and find your……future boyfriend there,” Super Snake explained making Hydra furrow her eyebrows estranged about it.

“Okay…...I’m leaving. I was on a family dinner and should be back before anyone notices,” Hydra said, then she jumped up at the building next to the road and looked across the city to see, where her house was. Hydra had a idea and looked at the pole with the powerlines leading to the quarter near her building making the heroine smirk, which jumped against the powerline. “Lightning dragon!” Hydra shouted turning into a yellow bolt, then disappeared in the powerline traveling across it to the quarter, where she lives.

At the apartment of Yi, Jin looked out of the bathroom to spot his mother along with Yi’s laughing together in the kitchen, then Jin sneaked out heading to the outside, then he opened the door and their room had a short blackout and the lights turned on again, making Jin pout wondering why this happened, then heard Hydra’s voice and Yi appeared from the air landing on the garden, which Jin saw and he got out on the garden.

“Hey I just missed the news on TV, but that akuma was stopped by the superheroes,” Jin mentioned seeing Yi stand there a little tired, then she nodded at Jin, which looked down at her. “You’re okay?”

“Yes I am,” She responded. “Hey I just heard Kagami’s birthday is today and I thought on calling her to join us, because her mother rarely lets her have her birthday be…..celebrated,”

“That sounds like a good idea. Call her,” Jin agreed watching Yi pick up her phone to look for her number.

“Hey Kagami it’s me Yi. I just wanted to know how you’re doing. I’ve heard about…..your akumatization and wanted to know how you are…...hey if you want you can pass by my house, we’re having dinner with Jin’s mom and mine and we could make a little party for you here, if you like….oh okay, but you can always pass by if you want…...sure, have a nice evening, happy anniversary,”

“And?” Jin asked.

“She said no, but she will think about it,”  
“Okay, maybe she will show up,” Jin mentioned earning a nod from the girl. “Hey….erm….about before, when you were about to kiss me...” Jin began earning a nod from Yi.

“Oh Jin yes, look I don’t know, what went into me. It just happened. I was looking at your eyes and then….I don’t know, the next thing I saw was me kissing you,”

“It’s okay, you know….I kind of believe that it should have happened. If I didn’t got distracted by Oni-Chan,”

“It’s sweet, that you’re trying to spare my feelings, but I know you weren’t pleased about it,”

“Yi, it’s not that. I’m….I don’t know how to explain it,”

“You don’t have to Jin. Just let’s pretend this never happened,” Yi said making Jin wide his eyes sad at her want.

“B….but…...” Jin began, then Yi’s mother showed up by the door looking at the two talking.

“Jin, Yi come in. Dinner is ready,” The woman called earning a nod from her daughter.

“We’re coming,” Yi responded, then looked up at Jin, which looked at her mother, then he looked at Yi and sighed. “What were you going to say?”

“I….I promised to call Luka to tell him something. I’ll be right behind you,” Jin made up earning a nod from Yi, which walked back into the house and Jin took out his smartphone to see a message from Luka.

“ _Marinette is here at my house to listen to one of my songs and I heard her gushing about someone. I’m starting to believe, that between us there will only be friendship,”_

Jin sighed and responded to his friend’s message.

“It hurts so much to know when they don’t feel the same,” Jin sent the message and looked into the house to see Yi smile at her mother, which was scooping for her a bit of soup, then he leaned his back against the window and looked up at the moon. Plagg raised his head out of Jin’s pocket, then looked at the boy.

“You’re okay?” The kwami asked hearing Jin sigh.

“I’m...... in love,” Jin murmured. “And I blew it up,”

“I’m sorry,” Plagg apologized watching Jin continue to look up at the moon, while Plagg placed his paws on Jin patting him. “Come, take a big breath and smile. Now with the double life I think you’re better off single for now,” Plagg said, then Jin entered into the living room and joined the family on the table, then noticed Yi, which was sitting next to him give him a little smile and Jin fake a large smile, then both looked away and got a neutral facial expression feeling low about the decision.


	24. Late Night

** Chapter 2 ** ** 4 **

In the late evening, Onyx sat on the top of the cathedral looking down at the active citizens of the metropolis. Onyx head down the monument a group of teens laughing as they passed by, then he glanced down at them which continued their way together and Onyx looked up at the dark sky sighing.

“Come on Jin. Be happy that at least you two are friends,” Onyx scolded himself placing his hand on his head, then began to breathe in and breathe out slowly.

  
  


Across the Seine, Marinette sat inside her bedroom on her desk holding in her arms her and Alix’s bag of flour, and on the other hand, she held her pen, which she used to take notes for the project.

“You know Tikki if this was a real baby I really believe this with the budget would be really expensive,” Marinette mentioned. “Rose’s mom told, that she needed special diapers as her skin got irritated by its material. Those then aren’t really the cheapest ones,”

“A real child would probably raise the chances of you giving out more money if it needed special things for his needs,”

“Right, talking about special needs Nino just sent me a message,” Marinette noticed as she saw an incoming message, which she clicked to open it and see a meme. “That awkward moment, when you believe you wrote the best song with a good meaning but you end up losing against a song about space puns,”

“What?”

“Okay, I have no idea what kind of song that is, but probably if I knew I would get it” Marinette implied, then took a look at her window to think and recognized Onyx sitting on the top of the cathedral with his arms crossed having his head down making Marinette look worried. “Tikki do you see there Onyx too?” Marinette questioned the kwami, which nodded.

“He doesn’t seem to be in a great mood,” The kwami stated earning a nod from the teenage girl.

“We better get there, before he unwillingly gets akumatized,” Marinette said earning a nod from the kwami. “Tikki, spots on!” Marinette shouted, afterward she ran up to her balcony and swung towards the church landing on top of the roof, then he noticed the heroine arrive and looked up at her.

“Good evening, Ladybug,” Onyx greeted, then Ladybug went down to look at him.

“Are you alright?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from the superhero. “I saw you looking as if you were sad and just came in case something would happen to you,”

“Oh, you didn’t have to. I have been thinking about a talk I had with a friend of mine,”

“Has it something to do with your secret life?” Questioned Ladybug.

“No, we were talking about our past and we….kissed,”

“Oh really?” Ladybug asked a little disappointed, then Onyx shook his head, making Ladybug frown confused. “Did you or not?”

“Well, it wasn’t quite a real kiss. I sort of was hesitating and she kissed me under my lips, then this with Oni-Chan came along and…..we both were gone and afterward she apologized about her act, she…..she believed I didn’t like it and questioned me to forget it. I wanted to explain to her, that she has misinterpreted it, but I didn’t know how else to say that,”

“You could try it again?” Ladybug suggested. “You two didn’t fully converse about that?”

“I don’t know, how I should do that,” Onyx said watching Ladybug sat down next to him. “She could also not be ready for something after she had lost her…...one special person. Or naturally, she doesn’t feel ready or it is just because of both of us knowing each other for very long,”

“I think the best thing now is to be like you are and just be befriended with her. Maybe with the time, it will change, you two may get closer, you two might get closer with someone else, there’s a lot,” Ladybug recounted looking at Onyx, which listened to her.

“I’m glad, that we’re friends even, after all, that happened,”

“At least you two can still be friends. Soon or later she may see you with other eyes, otherwise, there are still other girls, that would love to have a caring and sweet boyfriend like you,” The superheroine assured tapping on his bell, making him smile.

“I’d make sure I’m worth to them,” Promised the raven-haired superhero making Ladybug chuckle softly. A car honk threw Onyx out from gazing at Ladybug, then he looked over down at the streets to see an SUV had crashed against a pole and vice versa a white car stood on top of the sidewalk with the car and left the car looking back at the car. “I think we should check that out,” Onyx pointed out as Ladybug looked down to and observed the woman from the white car walk across the streets to the SUV.

“Sure,” Ladybug agreed jumping down off the cathedral along with the male superhero and the two ran towards the car and Ladybug stopped in front of the woman from the other car. “Good evening, we’re here to help,”

“What exactly happened?” Onyx questioned before he knocked on the dark window of the car.

“The driver was driving in the middle of the line, then I honked and the driver dodged and crashed on the pole,” The woman explained.

“Hello?” Onyx knocked, then he moved on the door handle to open it and noticed another brunette woman sat in the car and the airbag slowly deflates and Onyx placed his hands on the woman’s shoulders. “Miss, can you hear me? Do you understand me?”

“I’m sorry, did I hurt anyone?” The woman asked, then Onyx placed his arms around the woman and pulled her out slowly and sat her on the ground in front of the side door of the second row, then we went down on his knees. “Does something hurt?”

“I don’t know,” The woman responded, then yawned and Onyx patted the woman on the shoulder. “I think taking a Taxi or a bus would be better at this stage of tiredness,”

“Should I call the ambulance?” The second woman asked.

“Call the police first and explain what happened, they usually call the ambulance too, if necessary,” Ladybug responded earning a nod from the blue-haired woman, which walked aside to the sidewalk to make the call. Ladybug took a look around the car and noticed on the license plate the European line code was replaced by a regular white plate but on the front, it had the blue initials CD. “Wait a minute, I know whose car this is,” Ladybug said and looked at Onyx, which patted the woman on her back to comfort her.

“The mafia?” Onyx guessed making Ladybug frown.

“Why is that the first thing coming to your mind?”

“I don’t know the bad guys always drive fat SUV’s in the movies?” Onyx answered. “Is is anyone special I don’t know,”

“The car belongs to the diplomatic corps of Italy. I think this is Mrs. Rossi,” Ladybug mentioned looking down at the woman, which picked out her smartphone to see the time.

“Mrs. Rossi, isn’t it?” Onyx asked earning a nod from the woman. “You’ll be fine,”

“I just need to inform my work about this,” Mrs. Rossi said, making Ladybug furrow her eyebrow at her comment, then went down at the woman.

“Hi Mrs. Rossi, isn’t your daughter called Lila Rossi? The one girl, that got turned into Volpina?”

“Yes. I didn’t know you knew me,”

“Actually I don’t. I just guessed as I noticed the license plate of your car,” Ladybug mentioned. “You looked like you had a long day today at the work,”

“Yeah I’ve been up since 5:30 am to be able to start at 6:30,” Mrs. Rossi explained.

“Isn’t that a little too early?” Questioned the heroine. “The embassy isn’t really far away from here,”

“I take in the morning the opportunity to make sure Lila has everything she needs at home in case I get delayed to arrive at home, which usually happens a lot,”

“You really need to take a day off or two to be with your daughter. You know it’s not also easy for her to move on in her life without any parental attention or be aware of what’s going on with her life,”

“She tells it once in a while when we both finally see each other. Last time I’ve seen her was about four weeks ago. She had been akumatized into Chameleon, but she didn't remember how it happened,” Mrs. Rossi mentioned. “And I had to sign, that she would do a project in taking care of a bag of flour along with a boy named Nathaniel,”

“About the part with the akumatization….She was...erm being bullied on the internet by her classmates and some other students, because she had been telling things about herself, that weren’t quite 100% correct,”

“You’re meaning, that she lied?”

“Yes, but I talked with her about it and suggested her to talk the next day to her class to explain why she did that. So far I know the hatred towards her….I mean er…. This with the bullying is now low and she is befriended with two boys, which have taken her to their breaks and are getting along so far…..I have heard once from her…..I saw her once…..saved her once from Ikari Gozen during the stomping of the school,”

“She’s been akumatized again during this year?”

“This is about the fourth time I think,” Ladybug mentioned. “I know everyone in Paris can be a victim of one of Hawk Moth’s attacks. Even Onyx has been under them, the most important thing is for you to be more present in Lila’s life. She was pretty close into following the wrong path of good and bad. Partially the first time she was akumatized it was my fault I had seen her telling, that she was my best friend in order to get popularity and this and other things made me mad and I scolded her in front of her crush, making her cry,”

“What? She never told me anything about that,”

“Of course not, I believe this would probably be worse for both sides, eventually,” Ladybug mentioned. “Since Cat Noir and the other heroes got their identities revealed I began to notice, I’ve been screwing up at some aspects in this role as a superhero. Thanks to Onyx I could see the wrong in my action and…..pay for them in some way,”

“Did you cause that mayhem back at the Trocadero?”

“I could have prevented it, if I had been there for Chloé but while I was gone Hawk Moth somehow made his way to her convincing her to fight for him. Chloé’s mom hasn’t been around her life as she was in Paris and her father was just a couple of times, but those couple of times weren’t enough or he wasn’t enough doing his best to raise her, so this is why it led her to be a spoiled person. You’re practically absent from Lila’s life too as I see, apparently she also doesn’t see her father enough. Lila’s akumatizations were enough to hold up the city’s breath and if no one helps Lila to see the paths she has she could have gone just the same way as Chloé or even worse,”

“The good thing about her now is that she faced her mistakes and explained the reasons behind them and at least these two boys befriended her and so far she seems to feel okay about it,” Onyx added. “Otherwise the chances for her would be high in getting screwed up by Hawk Moth the same way Chloé did,”

“She seems okay now, right?” Mrs. Rossi asked earning a nod from the superheroes. “You know I’m trying my best to make it home earlier, but my job is really important and at the moment I’m the only one to have Lila’s custody,”

“What’s with her dad?” Ladybug questioned. “I’ve never heard her mentioning a word about him,”  
“Well, he secretly was part of an organization, that passed over the country borders stolen artifacts, and one day his team’s cover got blown up as something went wrong and they were caught nearby the borders at Monteggio and Fornasette. This happened when Lila was around 5 years or 6. I never have told her about his whereabouts, cause I’m afraid she would end up doing similar to him,”

“You know that like this Lila can still go the wrong direction” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the adult.

“I really will try to focus more on her or at least arrange something to do together with her,”

“Good, tomorrow will be a good day for you two. It will be sunny...well 14 degrees, but it will be a good day to go out together,” Onyx suggested earning a nod from the woman.

“No Onyx, she will first go to the doctor for a check up, if possible she will go but maybe on Monday or Tuesday when she’s off the hospial,”

“Right,” Onyx replied, then noticed a police car approach along with a small ambulance, which parked behind the crashed SUV. “Here they are,” Onyx said leaning his hand down to help the embassador up, which looked at one of the cops approaching the car to check it out.

“Get well soon,” Ladybug wished looking at the brunette, which smiled and watched Onyx accompany her to the police car, where both greeted the agent then Ladybug smiled seeing Onyx lean on the car as he began to explain what he saw, while the policeman listened to him. The policeman switched to the woman and Onyx looked at Ladybug giving her a simple smile making the bug-themed superheroine blush enamored at the raven-haired partner.


	25. Lioness

**Chapter 25**

Nino sat on the Sunday afternoon at the park de Vosges alone holding his smartphone as he was having a video call with his best friend Nino.

“I’m fine and how are you doing?”

_“I’m good, I’m good. I got prepared to leave afterward. Johnson from my class invited us to a soccer match out at the campus. They want me to be on the front,”_

“That’s cool. You were really good at the front, mostly if you worked together with Alix or Kim, there you were a dream team,”

_“Yeah, so far here I can’t recognize that yet. We have during sports always been with different students, so we don’t know which classmates are the skilled ones you know,”_

“Yeah and what about fencing class?” Nino asked. “Did you manage to get into it?”

_“He’s thinking about it, also about the tournament, that will be in France I won’t be able to be present there. Neither as guest or player,”_

“That’s sad,” Nino said looking down, while Adrien glanced at Nino and smirked at his reaction. “Hey I don’t know if you heard anything but your friend Kagami was akumatized yesterday”

_“Yes, I’ve heard that. She sent me yesterday a message to say thank you and apologized for her delay. Her mother was angry, that I gave her a birthday gift and I was distracting her from the important things,”_

“Man dude she’s nuts. She and your dad would totally make a good fit…..except when it would come to parenting you and Kagami would be like living in hell,”

_“I couldn’t imagine anyone on my mother’s place, mostly her,” Adrien admitted feeling a little sad. “My father even less as I see. I noticed how close he and Nathalie were getting, but…...he doesn’t want to accept, that my mother may never come back,”_

“Well at one point I believe he’s still hoping she could come back or he fears that moving on isn’t an option,”

“He will at some point get over it, sorry I don’t want to give you pain by saying this,”

 _“It’s okay Nino,”_ Adrien confirmed. “Also this is out of context, this afternoon I have a date with Aja. We’re going together to the cinema, have you got any advice for your big brother here?”

“Well, you’re lucky I’ve been a successful boyfriend to Alya the past year. Here a few tips, always care a second jacket with you, in case you’re walking her home and she gets cold, you’ll offer her the jacket so she can feel warmer,”

_“Okay and I’ll pay her popcorn too, right?”_

“Splitting the bills and you fully paying for her is a good first impression. Always hold up the door open for her and get to know her better. You don’t necessarily have to get your first kiss tonight, but be able to wake her interest in you,”

  
_“Yes and what about the movie choices?”_

“Hmm if possible follow her interest, otherwise ask for opinions or watch before the trailers. So you two have together a clue, what you’re into,”

_“Okay, sounds good so far,”_

  
  


On the other side of the park, Nathaniel, Marc and Lila sat on the grass with the bag of flour standing in front of them. The trio sat around a booklet, which was outlined with the comic story made by Nathaniel with the assistance of Marc mostly.

“How do you guys find the story?” Nathaniel asked looking at Lila and Marc reading the plot of the story.

“I like it,” Marc responded while Lila continued to read the story. “I liked the idea Mighty Illustrator doesn’t have a crush anymore on Ladybug,”

“I thought you wanted them to be a thing first?” Lila asked switching the pages back to look at one scene, the Evillustrator-like superhero had a bouquet of flowers in his hands to give it to Ladybug.

“Yeah, it was,” Nathaniel answered neutral. “Yesterday night I noticed something, that many stories have the protagonists get the main girl or the one, who’s super cool and badass you know. Maybe it would be cool if he remained single,”

“You mean for a while or longer?” Lila questioned making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“Maybe for a while,” Nathaniel responded. “I will be working on the next few comics and with the time I might get a new idea for a love interest?”

“Yeah, maybe let him first feel unsure if she should do something about it or not?” Lila suggested. “Then, in the end, he can’t hold it and he confesses it,”

“Or he falls in love with someone he doesn’t expect to fall in love with,” Marc suggested. “Like he could fall in love with Cat Noir or…...even Inversor,” Marc suggested looking down at the comic to hide his face turning red, which the two friends hadn’t notice.

“I don’t know. I’m afraid it doesn’t make any sense, later,”

“And if you add like, in the beginning, an assistant supervillain on Hawk Moth’s side and Mighty Illustrator falls for her? Or the other way around?”

“I’m not sure about the redemption arc. They’re really difficult,”

“I have to admit that, this is what I’m not good on,” Marc confessed earning a nod from Nathaniel, making the raven-haired boy smile a little.

“Both ideas are great but hard to write,” Lila stated. “But Marc and I are here and together we can help you out of this situation. We don’t have to decide it right now, but with the time we help you with your comic we can improvise,”

“Yeah I think so,” Nathaniel answered, then noticed across the park Miss Bustier stop in front of a tree watching her dog sniff on it making Nathaniel wide his eyes and get up from the ground picking up the bag of flour, making Marc furrow his eyebrows at his act, then Nathaniel sat on his spot and held the bag in his arm.

“Is Jimmy hungry?” Nathaniel asked. “Daddy has got here yummy milk for you,” Nathaniel grabbed his bag and searched his messenger bag for the drink.

“You brought milk?” Lila asked surprised watching Nathaniel take out a blue bottle with the word Kefir on it.

“Well, we’re supposed to take pictures with our baby how we’re on a picnic with him, right?” Nathaniel questioned. “Technically we can’t give our newborn those cheesy bites, so I’ve brought this,”

“Well done Nathaniel, stupidly I forgot the baby porridge at home,” Lila admitted. “Still we would need to have hot water to make it,”

“Or we could take a tea cooker here and plug it in somewhere, “Marc suggested. “Well, we would have to go somewhere else like the bakery to get power too,”

“Right,” Nathaniel responded neutral. “Aren’t there ones, that work with solar energy?” The redhead asked watching his friend shrug his shoulder. Nathaniel held his baby on his right arm and used the left to pretend to feed the baby with the liquid, then he looked at Miss Bustier, which was coming his way and he smiled at her proudly and Miss Bustier looked down at Nathaniel and smirked.

“You’re having a picnic with your son today I see?” Miss Bustier asked earning a nod from Nathaniel.

“Yes, with mother and…….Marc,” Nathaniel answered making Lila chuckle at his answer, while Marc just shook his head at the answer playfully.

“I’m the father’s best friend,” Marc added earning a nod from the teacher.

“And you’re giving your baby milk I see?”

“Yeah” Nathaniel answered. “Ain’t I a good dad?”

“I’m glad to see you’re out of the house with your son when you’re out with friends, but I hope you and _your wife_ made sure to read the essentials and contents,” Miss Bustier said making Nathaniel grin a little nervous at the question.

“Of course I did!” Nathaniel lied, then the Corgi of Miss Bustier bit the bag on the side, making Nathaniel squeal.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Marc complained watching Miss Bustier pull her dog back.

“Sorry,” Miss Bustier apologized. “But hey that’s a good daily challenge for you and Lila to solve,” Miss Bustier answered with a wink. “See you tomorrow,” Miss Bustier moved on with her dog and Nathaniel turned around to the two friends.

“Have you got a tape?” Nathaniel questioned making the two shake their heads.

“I think it’s a bad idea for the project to use duct tape,” Lila mentioned making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“What else should we do? That dog bite him!” Complained the redhead.

“Wha….what about putting on a plaster?” Marc suggested. “It was a dog bite, right?”

“Yeah” Nathaniel agreed, then watched Lila grab the drink Nathaniel arranged for the baby and checked out the content.

“Uhm you know, that Kefir contains alcohol, right?” Lila mentioned making Nathaniel wide his eyes and take the bottle to read it.

“Who the heck puts alcohol in milk?” Nathaniel asked, then Marc checked it out too.

“Well it’s not a lot, but I’m surprised about it too,” Marc admitted earning a nod from Nathaniel. Lila took out her smartphone to take a picture of the hole on the bag of flour, then looked up at her smartphone for a store that sold plasters and found one, which was about 10 minutes away from the park.

“At the rue du Gotlieb is a pharmacy,” Lila mentioned. “We could get there a plaster for it,”

“At the rue du Gotlieb also is Marinette’s bakery,” Nathaniel mentioned. “Instead we could just ask them for a plaster and at the same time I could get there some cookies,” Suggested the redhead.

“Good idea,” Marc agreed along with Lila.

“Okay, let’s go then,” Nathaniel said getting up along with Marc, then Nathaniel handed out his hand at the brunette to help her up, afterward she walked further thanking him and Nathaniel looked at Marc bewildered. “How did I do that?”

“What?”

“I helped her up outta nowhere,” Nathaniel responded. “I never did such a thing”

“That actually was a good thing. Also, she said thank you, you don’t need to think it’s weird or wrong,” Marc explained making Nathaniel nod.

“I know it’s not weird, it is just that she’s our friend and we never did this to her,”

“We’re sort of…...good educated teens. That’s a great thing you know,”

“Yeah you’re right, I just was surprised at myself,” The redhead confessed walking along with Marc behind Lila stepping in front of the crosswalk to wait until the light turns green.

“I wonder how long Marinette’s family runs the bakery business,” Lila questioned making the boys shrug their shoulders.

“Maybe it’s like a legacy?” Marc mentioned. “I think I heard Marinette’s grandfather has his own bakery too,”

“Yeah maybe,” Nathaniel agreed, then noticed a tow truck passing by carrying a black SUV on it, which made Lila wide her eyes.

“That SUV looks like the one of my mom,” Lila mentioned, then noticed on the back the initials of the embassy and shrieked as she saw it belonged to her mother. “That’s my mother’s vehicle!” Lila shouted while Nathaniel and Marc exchanged each other worried looks.

“Do you think, that just happened now or?” Nathaniel began, then watched Lila run behind the car leaving the boys back. “Let’s follow her”

The two boys followed the girl on the streets, which tried to keep up with the truck, which bowed right on the next road followed by Lila, which tried to keep track of the car and stopped on the road tired from the run, then Marc stopped beside Lila.

“Wait Lila, we don’t have any idea if that’s your mother at all,” Marc tried to cheer her up.

“That’s her car, Marc. That’s the only SUV in Paris with an Italian embassy license plate,”

“Okay, but I don’t think the tow driver knows where your mother is. You have to ask this her or her work pals,” Marc stated. “They sure know anything about your mother. Maybe everything is okay, otherwise, you would have known that by now,”

“Hey you two, I think I know a short cut to follow the tow truck,” Nathaniel mentioned looking at the two dark-haired teens.

“It’s fine Nathaniel. We have to look somewhere else for her,” Stated the French boy.

“You’ve got your phone, why don’t you try to call her?” Marc asked watching Lila take out her smartphone looking for her mother’s phone number and set it on call.

“ _Mrs. Rossi on the phone. At the moment I can’t take any calls, leave a message,”_ The voice call said, followed by a beeping noise.

“She’s not here,” Lila said, then Marc surfed the smartphone down to only encounter a few of Lila’s classmate's phone numbers on the list.

“What about the embassy?” Marc asked, then Nathaniel took out his smartphone and searched on the internet for their phone numbers.

“Here this must be the number,” Nathaniel showed it to Marc, which began to type it down on Lila’s phone for her to call them, “Come try again?”

“Ciao Signore…..” Lila greeted, then stopped as she was listening to a system questioning the reasons for the call.

“Will you take care of her while I will get the plaster?” Nathaniel questioned earning a nod from the raven-haired friend, then Nathaniel ran forth to the bakery.

“Slow down!” Marc warned, then looked at Lila responding a little hesitantly on the phone, but he wasn’t aware, what the conversation was about hence he didn’t understand her mother tongue. “What are they saying?” He questioned watching Lila slowly tear up, making Marc sank his head and place his hand behind Lila.

“The guy said she’s at the hospital, but afterward she will have directly to come back to work,” Lila answered. “They’re insane. She just had an accident yesterday night, yet they want her to get to work as if it was nothing!”

“Bu….but what happened to your mother?”

“I don’t know, she crashed and just went to the hospital for a check-up. He said she doesn’t sound to have anything, that lets her not be able to work,”

“I don’t know, but what hospital is she?”

“The one at the d’Aligre quarter,” Lila responded. “I have to see, if she’s okay,”  
“Sure, let’s just meet up with Nathaniel and we will go there, alright?” Marc suggested earning a nod from the brunette, then he walked her to the sidewalk, which they followed to the end of the road, where the bakery was located.

  
  


  
  


Yi sat in front of her desk with Longg on top of the table, which was eating a small slice of melon from a plate she had with cut pieces on it.

“So Kagami was Ryuko before me?” Yi asked earning a nod from the kwami. “But she didn’t get revealed in front of the city?”

“Yes, but you know the day she received the miraculous she was stuck inside Ikari Gozen and the only way to get her out of there was using the miraculous while following Ladybug’s plan. Unluckily, Kagami didn’t listen to the rest and immediately broke out and as she was the only one inside Ikari Gozen, Hawk Moth knew it was she, who wield the miraculous so Ladybug couldn’t give it to her another time,”

“But Ladybug apparently gave it to her a second time I have heard,”  
“It was her only choice perhaps. I don’t know why else, she picked Kagami up on that day,”

“Okay,” Yi replied. “But how do you think I have been doing so far?”

“You’re good. The sword techniques are currently the only thing you need to work on. Kagami didn’t as she already was a skilled fencer,” Longg explained. “You could actually join the fencing class if you wanted to. Would be a big help learning with the best,”

“Yes, but I think I have to wait for next year to candidate myself on it,”

“You’ve got time. You still have Onyx to practice with you,”

“Yeah I do,” Yi commented, then she looked at the case of her violin and remembered the night in the afterworld of the akuma Spirit. “Longg, is there a chance, that I know Onyx in real life?”

“I don’t know,” Longg responded. “Why are you asking?”

“I have the feeling, that I and Onyx know each other longer than it seems,” Yi speculated. “Or it just seems that way,”

“You may know him from real life, but as Ladybug said, we shouldn’t tell each other our secret identity,”

“But it’s a little strange how she and Onyx can know my identity and I can’t. Isn’t that a little unfair?”

“It is, but I can’t help you. It’s the way it is,” Longg said earning a nod from Yi.

“Yeah….hey, do you find it strange, that Jin hasn’t talked to me during the entire dinner and the next day, when we saw each other?” Yi questioned. “You know right now after the kiss?”

“He must be feeling a little estranged. I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose,”

“If I knew he wouldn’t like it I wouldn’t have done it,” Yi complained. “But it happened and I couldn’t stop it,”

“Don’t worry, Yi. It’s your friend’s loss, if he doesn’t notice the amazing strong girl he had in front of his eyes,” Longg comforted the girl, which smiled abashedly at the kwami's comment.

“I think we will be only friends for now. But at least we’re that. We’ve been friends almost since my birth and throwing that away because of the kiss or because of my dad’s death would just be bad,” Yi mentioned.1

“But you are in love with him at the moment, right?” Longg asked making Yi think about it and shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t know. I was lost in his eyes Longg. I probably am slightly attracted to him,” Responded the raven-haired girl, then her smartphone, that lied on the night table beeped receiving a message and Yi looked up at it, then Longg flew above her to take the smartphone to hand it out to her.

“It’s Onyx writing in the group chat…….Hello I’m heading to the Trocadero. Is anyone interested in coming train with me?”

“And are you going?” Longg asked looking at the comment, then she replied to his post. “Count on me! We can practice our sword fighting if you’re okay with it,”

“Good answer,” Longg said, then looked at the smartphone receive a reply of Onyx, which was a muscle, making Yi chuckle.

“Alright Longg, get ready,” Yi asked watching the kwami fly up at her announcing his start making Yi close her eyes with a smile. “Longg, break the storm!”

Hydra opened the window of her bedroom and jumped out of it landing on the sidewalk beside the building of her apartment, then ran on the ground before jumping up to the building in front of hers and made her way up over the buildings, then encountered Onyx on the other side.

“Onyx! I’m here!” The superheroine shouted earning Onyx’s attention, which went towards her and met along with the girl on top of a building, which had the Haitian flag in front of it.

“Good evening,” Onyx greeted. “Wow, I think we're standing on the top of the embassy of Haiti…..or the consulate,”

“I’m still not used at the view of Paris over the roofs,”

“Same” Onyx included. “But I know most of the places I’m supposed to know more or less. The Françoise Dupont is over there, from that road, where the Spanish consulate is you can go directly to the Arc de Triomphe and following that road you’ll end up at the Trocadero,”

“You have it easier to know, you’ve been here your whole life and I’m for about six weeks more or less,”

“Actually I’m not from here. I’ve been here for…...six months,” Onyx made up making Hydra lift her left eyebrow.

“Oh, I didn’t know,”

“It’s okay. Hey, what do you think about practice right here?” Onyx suggested. “Would be different to fight in a smaller space,”

“Okay I’m fine with it,” Hydra answered taking out her sword, then she began to fight with Onyx on the roof.

Hydra guided Onyx along the roof at the edge of the building, then he tried to block her by pushing her away from him. Hydra smirked and took a long step back watching Onyx try to hit her with his staff, but ended up falling on the ground.

“One to Zero,” Hydra said making Onyx smirk.

“You know fencing works differently,” Onyx said getting up. “You have to stab the person,”

“I know, but I’m not going to stab you with this,” Hydra explained. “I don’t think it kills you, but still I’m afraid it harms you,”

“Don’t worry, the suits normally ricochet bullets and any injury by a sword should do it too,” Onyx assured. “Otherwise if you think it’s better we could see if we would arrange you a similar stick to use it,”

“That would be good,” Hydra responded, then Onyx put his staff back and pondered about what they could use for Hydra.

“My current thought is if you’re not afraid if I use your sword, while you use my staff in our practice right now”

“We could try it out,” Hydra agreed handing Onyx out his sword as he took his staff back and adjusted it on its button. “Ah, that’s how you extend your staff,”

“It’s pretty cool, huh?” Onyx said with a smirk looking at the girl, which placed her hand over the button causing it to extend and hit Onyx on his face making him fall down. “Uggh!”

“I’m so sorry Onyx,” Hydra apologized going down at the superhero to help him up.

“It’s fine. I’m good,” Onyx responded while he had his hand in front of his head. “Good that my face is somehow protected too, otherwise I would have a blue eye,”

“At least I know my sword wouldn’t cause you that…..well I think so,”

“I won’t for sure,” Onyx commented making Hydra smile a little and hand Onyx back the staff while looking into the eyes of the tall superhero. Hydra heard a mysterious sound and shrieked as an orange ray hit Onyx making him yelp turning him into a black cat. “Me-ouch!”

“Onyx no!” Hydra cried picking up the cat, then looked up to see on the next building an anthropomorphic lioness CGI-like character stand there with a tiara on the head.

“Humans, yuck. They’re the most despicable creature on earth,” The lioness said making Hydra furrow her eyebrows in confusion. “The biggest disgrace to be ever created,”

“I really agree with it at some aspects, but what is going on?” Hydra asked watching the supervillain smack her crown to activate the ray, making Onyx yell.

“Run!” Onyx yelled and Hydra ran off taking her sword and Onyx’s staff with her, then jumped down on the street to run.

“Do you think you can call help with the staff?” Hydra asked the cat, which nodded and opened the staff to try to contact Ladybug.

“Crap, she doesn’t attend it,” Onyx said trying to call another superhero. “Woah!” Hydra cried as she almost ran against Kim Chien Le, which was on the sidewalk and got surprised at her appearance, then she ran off leaving the tall boy, which smiled at seeing her and afterward the supervillain encountered him and activated the ray of her crown again to turn him into a monkey, which began to make noise and jump moving his arms around.

Further, Hydra approached the Françoise Dupont noticing Marinette leave the front of the bakery with a bag of trash walking along the sidewalk.

“Akuma alert! Hide inside the house!” Hydra shouted getting Marinette’s attention, which disappeared behind the back entrance of the bakery.

“Go through the Place de Vosges,” Onyx demanded watching Hydra make her way towards the park, then from above the trees Ladybug showed up landing near the two superheroes.

“I’ve heard someone yelling akuma alert and came to check it out,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the dragon miraculous holder.

“That was me. There’s a lioness-like supervillain, that turns people into animals,” Hydra explained showing Onyx to the bug-themed heroine.

“It’s me, Onyx,” The cat spoke making Ladybug smile.

“Aww, he’s adorable,” The blue-haired heroine announced.

“Yeah isn’t he?” Onyx asked ironically at the heroine, then the three hide behind the statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

“I’ve messaged the superheroes about the villain, they soon should show up if they’re able to see the message,”

“Onyx, your services for now are ceased. I don’t think, you’re able to fight like that,” Ladybug said making Onyx frown and Hydra dropped him on the ground, then patted him on his head, making him smile.

“There you are…..oh Ladybug, great to see you here,” The lioness greeted.

“Oh no, you’re not one of those fans,” Ladybug said terrified at the sight of the supervillain.

“What’s your problem? Are you one of those that don’t respect animal rights?” The lioness asked.

“Wait, were you akumatized for another reason?” Ladybug asked, then watched the supervillain activate her lazer to hit Ladybug, but she jumped away along with Hydra.

“I’ve witnessed a injustice today at the zoo, which left me angry at the inhumanity of certain people,” The lioness announced aiming Ladybug again with her, then Hydra blocked for Ladybug the attack with her sword.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked rolling out her yo-yo to swing it beside her. “Did an animal got hurt there?”

“It got MURDERED!” The lioness shouted making Ladybug drop her mouth.

“Who could do such cruelty?” Hydra asked. “I know humans aren’t the noblest creatures in existence, but there are other human beings that are more worth than the human you’re talking about,”

“Then explain me why the lion Kubo got killed for protecting his lion cub from a human kid?”

“I really want to help you out of that case, but I really need to be more informative about that case. I didn’t listen to the news today to know about it,”

Onyx received a phonecall on his staff and attended it to see it was Carapace.

_“Woah, you got turned into a cat?” The turtle-themed superhero asked._

“Yeah, where are you?”

 _“I’m approaching the Françoice Dupont,”_  
“Good, we’re here at the park. Move it!”

 _“Of course, pussy cat,”_ Carapace said turning the call off and Onyx looked at the two superheroines talk to the villain.

“Lioness, you’re right. They shouldn’t have right off killed the lion as the kid had fallen into their enclosure. It is obvious, that the lion was scared and wanted to protect his kid. They really should have tranquilized the lion instead to be able to take the kid out. The zoo workers should get punished for that deed. After all, they did that in front of kids and adults, which were just as shocked as you,”

“You don’t need to go behind every other human in this city for someone else’s deed,” Hydra added earning a nod from Ladybug.

“Then what else am I supposed to do?” The lioness growled making Ladybug step back, then she heard the voice of Carapace to see his shell fly by hitting the lioness on the head, then she watched Ladybug about to pick it and she pushed it away from her with the hind leg and pushed Ladybug away from her, so she could grab the shield and use it to attack Hydra, which defended herself with the sword and fought the villain.

“Woah dudette, I need a second weapon,” Carapace mentioned, then Onyx’s staff flew against his arm, falling beside him and the green-dressed superhero grabbed the staff and saw Onyx give him a thumb up and he went to assist Hydra.

“Quick use your lucky charm!” Onyx advised loud the superheroine, which activated it watching from above a Christmas ball fall down to break on the ground making Ladybug frown.

“Did my special object just break?” Ladybug asked watching Onyx approach to look at it, then he touched it to see what it was.

“I can see my reflection on it,” Onyx mentioned grabbing on a bit of the broken ball, then Ladybug looked at a light pole and found out, what she could do with it and picked the largest broken piece and stood under a light pole to reflect the light down on the ground. Onyx’s eyes widened at the sight of it making him purr and ran towards the light shrieking Ladybug, which kicked him away faking a embarrassed smile.

“Sorry it’s for a good cause,” Ladybug apologized, then called the attention of the superheroes at the moment Hydra fell down and tripped over Onyx. “Hey lioness,” Ladybug called earning the attention of the villain and Nino’s alter ego, which looked at the spot-like light, that reflected from the broken piece on the ground making Carapace feel estranged about it and the Lioness gulped hard at looking at it. Ladybug smirked moving the light a little turning the villain on, which afterward jumped on the ground beginning to tap with her front paws on the light.

“Very smart,” Carapace complimented, then looked back at Hydra, which was on her knees patting Onyx, and looked at Ladybug distracting the villain. Ladybug took the opportunity to take off the crown and throw it against Hydra and Onyx, then Hydra held her sword up and looked at Onyx, which had begin to lick himself under his hind leg making Hydra look disturbed by his act, followed by Carapace laughing.

“Now that’s a way of taking care of hygiene, dude!” Carapace joked making Hydra laugh and Onyx stopped holding his tongue out, then he pulled it back and grinned embarrassed.

“You know I was just taking care of my fur” Onyx stated crossing his front legs making Hydra shake her head and break the tiara with her sword to reveal the akuma.

“Enough evil-doing for today little akuma…….time to de-evilize!” Ladybug shouted after using her yo-yo to purify the akuma. “Bye bye little butterfly,” Ladybug said, then giggled as she watched Onyx jump up trying to catch the butterfly, but landed on his back and ran away with his tail under his leg and hid behind Hydra’s legs, then watched Ladybug use the broken christmas ball to restore Paris back and Lioness got turned back into a tan-skinned girl while Onyx got turned back into Onyx, landing in the arms of Hydra.

“Erm….meow?” Onyx said as he noticed he was on the superheroine’s arms, which giggled, and when she was about to drop him, she fell over him and looked up at him smiling embarrassed making the raven-haired hero chuckle. “I believe I’m a little heavy for your arms, little dragon,”

“It’s fine, I just did a wrong move,” Hydra commented, then both looked at Ladybug helping the lioness’ alter ego up.

“You look familiar,” Carapace mentioned. “Aren’t you Zeynep from fencing class? He asked earning a nod from the girl.

“Yes I am,” Zeynep responded. “I know Paris isn’t guilty of what happened to Kubo, but I really hope the ones guilty for the act will pay,”

“Don’t worry our police will find the exact punishment. And I know many animal activists or regular citizens, that will fight for justice for Kubo’s death,” Ladybug mentioned. “At least giving him a respectful goodbye,”

“Yeah, at least that is good. I’m sorry for any trouble I caused,”

“Everything is fixed now. You’ll be better prepared if Hawk Moth strikes again,” Ladybug said and looked at the two childhood friends, which had gotten up. “Will any of you deliver the girl home?”

“Sure,” Onyx offered approaching the girl, which he took on his arms, then jumped off leaving the three other superheroes back.

“How was your practice with Onyx?” Ladybug asked.

“It was pretty short,” Hydra answered. “He got hit later by Lioness’ ray and turned into a cat,”  
“Oh, so nothing more happened?” The blue-haired heroine asked earning a nod from the girl. “Okay,”

“Yo girls I’m going home. If you need something, just shell me…..wow this one was great,” Carapace announced making Ladybug roll her eyes amused at Carapace’s pun.

“See you another day,” Ladybug said watching Carapace ran away and she glanced back at Hydra. “Are we going home too?” Ladybug asked making Hydra shrug. “Come you could practice during a real case, go home get some sleep, you can train tomorrow again,” Ladybug said walking away leaving the dragon-themed superheroine back.


	26. Emergency Landing

**Chapter 26**

The school bell rang calling all the students out to the break and Jin was in the middle of the students and stopped at the stairs to wait for his friend Luka. From the other part of the level Yi came along with her classmates, then she noticed Jin and stopped in front of him to greet him.

“Hey Jin, how are you doing?” Yi began. “We weren’t able to talk last Friday somehow,”

“Yeah I know sorry,” Jin apologized placing his hand behind his neck. “Look uh I’ve been thinking about last Thursday about our conversation and I want us to talk about it again,”

“Jin, it’s okay. You don’t have to feel bad about it. You didn’t like it and I have to accept it,”

“No I didn’t dislike it, I…..well it wasn’t the perfect first kiss, but I think we should…... give it another try?”

“It’s not necessarily. You don’t have to force yourself into liking me. I’m already fine in knowing we can still be great friends after this,”

“Right…...” Jin responded faking a smile at the friend, which looked down at the court to see her friend Kagami walk along the court stopping at the stairs. “Look your friend Kagami is there,”

“Yes…...hey I’ve arranged her a little snack at the bakery to give it to her. At least something friendly for her birthday, want to see it?” Yi asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“It’s okay, I’m waiting for Luka. Maybe I get the chance to see it later?”

“Sure it’s fine. See you later,” Yi said patting the friend on the shoulder, before moving downstairs making Jin wide his eyes frightened at knowing he got stuck in the friendzone. Jin sighed, then behind him Nathaniel appeared to pass beside him and Jin wrapped his arms around the redhead shrieking him at his deed.

“Nope!” Nathaniel complained and watched Jin take his arms off the boy.

“I thought you were Luka,” Jin mentioned, then saw Luka coming from his class and Jin packed Luka on his shoulders leaving Nathaniel back, which shrugged his shoulder and walked off, followed by other students. “I’m in the friendzone too!”

“Congratulations. Now you know it’s not easy to get out of there,” Luka stated pushing Jin’s hands off him. “Just do like me, accept the friendship. Don’t peck around on your friendship hoping for more or you’ll end up losing that,”

“Yes, I just will talk to her normally. Like before”

“That’s good. Come let’s go to the cafeteria instead. There you’ll be distracted,” Luka suggested earning a nod from Jin, which accompanied Luka the stairs down passing by Nathaniel, which sat on the stairs with Marc and Lila behind him.

“Did you manage to see your mom yesterday?” Marc asked Lila, which nodded.

“Yeah”

“And?” Marc continued making Lila shrug her shoulders.

“She’s good. She still went to work afterward and I haven’t managed to see her this morning again like always….but she’s not hurt in any way,” Lila explained making Marc sank his head.

“Harsh at how she still has to go to work after an accident,” Marc mentioned earning a nod from Nathaniel and Lila.

“I don’t understand how she still doesn’t show up at least for an hour or two to be with Lila. It’s as if she’s been avoiding her on purpose,” Nathaniel mentioned hearing Lila sigh and cross her arms over his head.

“You know Nathaniel, you don’t choose, which families you want to be born in. I had the luck to be born in the Rossi clan, which is wealthy, but unluckily family time doesn’t seem to have any space,” Lila explained earning a nod from the redhead.

“Anything is better, than living in a family, which would treat you bad. That’s what my grandfather tells me often,” Nathaniel said. “Not that I question about my father, but occasionally about other reasons,”

“We can always find happiness somewhere again. I had it after my mom got married and got happier with the time,”

“Sweet,” Lila responded. “So it’s worth it to not give up,”

“You’ll find your happiness too. We…..just don’t know when and where,” Nathaniel added, then took out his smartphone to check social media.

“Did anyone of you see, what happened yesterday at the zoo?” Marc asked earning a nod from Lila.

“It was terrible,” The brunette responded. “How could they?” Lila asked, then Nathaniel held up his smartphone to show an article.

“It was an accident as it seems,” Nathaniel stated, then watched Marinette pass by and look at him, afterward she approached the redhead to speak at him.

“Hey Nath, have you seen Kagami?”

“I think she’s over there,” Nathaniel responded rolling his eyes up at a bench, where Kagami sat eating and Yi sat beside her watching her.

“Thanks Nathaniel,” Marinette responded walking towards the girls, then noticed Kagami was eating a round-shaped mini-cake decorated like an emoji. “Happy late birthday, Kagami,” Marinette wished watching Kagami look up at Marinette finishing the piece she had in her mouth.

“Thank you, Marinette,” Kagami answered, then Marinette held out for her a small box with Kagami’s name in it. “What’s that?”

“Your birthday gift, silly,” Marinette responded watching the girl take the gift.

“It wasn’t necessary, thank you,” Kagami responded opening up the gift to see a self-made pencil case with the colors of Ryuko. “Wow did you made this for me?”

“Yes,” Marinette responded. “If I had more time I would have done something else,”

“It’s still great, thank you” Kagami responded, then Marinette smiled and left the two girls and Kagami placed it next to her, then looked at Yi, which was distracted. “Yi, what are you doing?” The Japanese questioned making Yi shake her head as her friend took her out of the daydream.

“Sorry, I’m still thinking about the kiss,” Yi said. “It should have happened differently or not even at all,”

“Yi, if Jin doesn’t feel the same way you do I suggest you to move on and just be friends like you are currently. That’s also good for both of you,”

“I know. It turned out awkwardly, but at least I know the results,” Yi commented earning a nod from Kagami, which continued nibbling on her cake.

Marinette encountered Alya at the first table sitting together with Nino, Luka, and Jin showing them something on her smartphone.

“I told you this was true,” Alya said showing the friends the image on the smartphone. “Jagged Stone and Penny are dating! It was obvious, that something was going on,”

“I feel bad for the many fangirls and fanboys, that were attracted to him too,” Nino mentioned earning a nod from Luka.

“Well, I don’t think Jagged would want to date one of his fans. At least the crazy ones,” Luka added earning a nod from the brown-skinned boy.

“Yeah, I’ve seen the ones of Adrien. It's nuts,” Nino said, then Marinette sat down between Jin and Luka, then saw Alya pull a pack with a donut in it.

“Here for you,” Alya said making Marinette smile.

“Anything new,” Marinette asked and Alya showed a gossip page about Penny and Jagged Stone.

“Jagged is dating Penny apparently,” Luka responded.

“Wow, she’s about to break a lot of hearts here in Paris,” Marinette answered making Luka chuckle.

“Well, soon or later this would have happened. Not necessarily with her, but anyone,”

“Yeah,”

“During his teen era I would have been jealous to see him on a date,” Alya confessed earning a nod from Nino.

“You’ll have me when I’ll have success as a DJ in the future,” Nino winked making Alya laugh along with Luka.

“Has anyone been wondering why people get jealous when someone else gets to go with someone you’re in love with?” Marinette asked, then only Luka and Jin paid attention to the girl’s question. “Like isn’t that strange?”

“It’s natural,” Jin responded taking his smartphone out. “So far I know everyone does, I do, you, do, Luka, Alya and, Nino do too. And not only about love, but also about looks, friendship, success and more,”

“Why are you asking?” Luka questioned the girl.

“I have been wondering,” Marinette answered. “I sometimes had moments, where I was jealous about a certain person, you know,” Marinette answered quietly at Luka, which nodded.

“I don’t know it. As Jin said, it’s natural to feel jealous in some aspects. It probably sounds toxic, if you’re exaggeratedly jealous about someone like imagine being in a relationship and watch someone talk with your boyfriend normally and you get jealous of that girl, because you believe she’s trying to steal him away from you or to flirt with him, but they’re just having a normal conversation. Maybe this seems familiar or you have passed through something similar,”

“Yeah, I sort of did…..” Marinette confessed. “You know mostly with Lila or Chloé about Adrien. Even with Kagami and I…..I’ve been terrible with them,”

“At least you noticed, that it was bad and you regret it. You saw you did a mistake and now you confessed it, so you make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Luka explained. “That’s better than continuing and getting worse,”

“I guess you’re right,” Marinette said, then Jin showed the two his smartphone.

“Sorry. I’ve read, that jealousy can come from the feeling of lack of confidence or low self-esteem. You may feel jealous for example if the person you like likes your best friend more than you or if someone has a cool shirt and you not,” Jin explained earning a nod from the girl.

“Thanks Jin,” Marinette thanked making Luka chuckle.

“Jin’s feeling a little down today. He needs a distraction,” Luka said making Marinette tilt her head and Luka whispered into her ear. “He likes someone, but she sort of doesn’t feel the same for him,”

“Oh…..,”

“Hey is Adrien coming to the fencing tournament?” Alya asked making Nino shake his head.

“Nah also the fencing tutor is still thinking about his candidature,” Nino answered. “Maybe we’ll see him on Christmas, hopefully,”

“It would be nice if he would visit us,” Marinette said. “But if he can’t it’s okay, we still have his number,” Marinette added getting Luka to look at her.

“I feel like your attraction to him seems to be fading away,” Alya mentioned making Marinette shrug her shoulders and nod.

“I think so,” The blue-haired girl responded. “I feel like something heavy just fell off my arms,”

“Hey that’s good for now. You won’t have to deal with the pain anymore. There are other dudes you can go out with. Maybe Adrien wasn’t the one you’re supposed to be with, it could be anyone else. It could even be Jin or Luka,” Nino comforted the girl, which nodded.

“Yes Nino, you’re right. “Marinette responded. “Thank you,”

“Just follow your heart, Marinette. Maybe the one you’re looking for is closer to you than you think,” Luka said with a smile making Marinette smile amorously, then Luka copied her smile and shut his eyes open as Marinette got up.

“I’m going to get me a drink and think about how I am going to make myself clear to the one,” Marinette announced leaving Luka back, which looked at the other students on the table.

“I wonder if she’s talking about us or someone else,” Luka pondered watching Jin shrug his shoulders and take out his smartphone to surf the social network.

Onyx and Super Snake stood on the top of the Eiffel tower both eating a hot dog together for dinner.

“You know these hot dogs taste good if you add the sweet-sour sauce on it and the dry onions,” Super Snake noticed licking his lips as he had a bit liquid on his lips.

“I might do it next time,” Onyx promised the friend, which after swallowing a chunk of food began to sniff with his nose and wrap his face.

“I have the feeling it smells after perfume” Super Snake mentioned looking at Onyx gulping down his food.

“Maybe that’s the aftershave I’ve put on before as a civilian,” Onyx answered. “Did I use a lot?”

“It kinds smells strong, to be honest,” Super Snake admitted. “You’re going on a date, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not. I needed to adjust the hair around my ear. I always put on aftershave afterward since I used the razor,”

“Okay,”

“You don’t seem to check yourself on your looks. Do you lack self-confidence?” The cat-themed superhero asked making Super Snake shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t really care about my looks. No one has ever said I was ugly or anything. There was the one girl, that bullied me, but I always got advised to ignore her and so the rest of my classmates,”

“You were bullied at the school?” Onyx questioned earning a nod from Super Snake.

“What about you?” The redhead asked making Onyx think about it and shrug his shoulders.

“I didn’t experience a lot of it. I know one friend of mine sometimes experienced it and I helped her out. The ones messing with her were sort of afraid of me as I was about two years older,”

“That’s cool,”

“You know, you shouldn’t listen to those types of people without them even making any effort to get to know you. Even if they did, it’s not worth to break your head about it,”

“Yeah…..and about your looks in real life. How do you feel?” Super Snake asked making Onyx snort.

“Where do I start. If I have to be honest I never cared about it. Just during puberty as I began to experience all the changes, girls became a thing, some of them getting attracted to me…..I began to work on myself more, invested more of my money on elegant clothing and hair gel to give it some stature,”

“You must have had a lot of girlfriends then,”

I really never made it to date one of them, more we went out to get to know each other. So far I haven’t fallen in love with any of these girls,”

“Oh…..but at the moment, are you feeling something for someone?” Super Snake questioned watching Onyx shrug and finish his hot dog.

“Well…..recently I began to realize I have an attraction on my good friend.,” Onyx mentioned. “The thing is I sort of blew up our first kiss and now I’m screwed, cause she believes I’m not interested in her,”

“Ouch, that sounds like it could happen to me,” Noticed the snake-themed superhero. “What will you do about this?”

“I have no choice, but accept it. So far I don’t seem to have a second chance at the moment,”

“It’s sad, that real life doesn’t give you any second chances…..Not all situations, some can give to you,” Super Snake mentioned looking down at the ground to encounter Hydra move around looking for something, then Super Snake moved on Onyx’s shoulder to introduce him to the situation.

"Let's go down," Onyx announced using his staff to jump down, followed by Super Snake, which jumped behind him to land on the ground near the girl.

"He, good evening," Onyx greeted approaching the raven-haired superheroine.

"Hey boys" Hydra greeted then looked up at the Eiffel tower along with Onyx which stood beside her. "Wow close up it looks really taller than I assumed it would"

"It is, right?" Onyx replied to the comment watching her admiring the famous monument. "At night it looks the most stunning,"

"It really is" Hydra agreed.

"Is anyone else coming to practice today?" Super Snake asked. "I know Carapace canceled due to family plans"

"We can start doing something if you want. I was thinking about climbing up the Eiffel tower. Isn't that where Mr. Pidgeon went as one of his pigeons crashed against the Tower?" Onyx questioned.

" I still find it unbelievable how Mr. Pidgeon got akumatized for solely that reason" Super Snake mentioned making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

"I believe something else could have been behind it. Ladybug mentioned that this was about the 24th time she fought him"

"But they're easy right?" Hydra questioned the tall hero.

"I guess it was okay. I just saw him once, Ladybug saw him more times,"

"He mainly controls those pigeons and that's all about. You get used to his nonsense" The redhead amplified, then approached the column of the tower and jumped on top of it, then began to take short gaps between the bars to climb up the tower.

"There he goes," Onyx spoke. "Will you go first?"

"Okay, but I'm not very good at climbing," Hydra remarked eyeing Onyx, which patted her on the back for comfort.

"Take your time. You're here to practice, don't need to worry I and Super Snake are here with you" Onyx promised looking up at the redhead, which was halfway through the climb.

"I will give my best" Hydra proclaimed looking at the other column, then ran against it to leap and landed on the column, holding herself on the iron, then looked down at Onyx which gave her a thumb up. Hydra jumped at the next bar in smaller gaps then stopped before she could reach the middle to spot Onyx at the leg of the Eiffel to see him look up at her giving her presence while she was on the climb. Hydra continued to make her way up followed by Onyx, which stopped to observe her making the way up to the point of the tower on her own making him smile proud.

Hydra made it to the porch of the tower, then tried to get to the side of it,and as she did she slipped with her hand gasping as she only could held up herself with one hand.

"Hydra, try to hold yourself with the other hand," Warned the black colored superhero watching her move her loose hand to grab on the ground of the porch.

"I'm trying my best" Hydra mentioned getting closer with her fingers to the grid, then Onyx looked down at the ground, unsure about Hydras success and he extended his staff and jumped down at the ground catapulting himself up against the heroine which lost her ability to hold on and got caught by Onyx, which later on stabbed with his staff on the bars, which hung leaving Onyx there with his feet around the vertical iron bar of the monument hanging upside down and Hydra lied in his arms startled by the fall, then she slowly came back to herself and looked at Onyx, which held her tightly.

"This was a close call" Onyx stated making Hydra smile bewitched, at gazing into his eyes. "You're okay?"

"Yes, thank you" Hydra responded, then he helped Hydra climb up onto a horizontal bar then she helped him up to stay on the same line as her.

"Okay if you want we can go down and give it another try" Onyx suggested watching the dragon-themed heroine look down and earn a nod from the raven-haired superhero. "You see you can trust me, "

"Yes, I do" The red-dressed heroine confirmed making Onyx grin.

"I'll help you down" Onyx offered giving him his hand, therefore he extended his staff down at the ground, then watched her grab it and she slid down on to reach the ground, followed by Onyx which retracted it back. "I believe before we reach to the top you may have to calculate where to go up"

"Sure I try" Hydra responded, then looked up at the tower and heard the staff of the superhero ring and Onyx attended it.

"Hi Carapace, how are you?"

_"I'm fine dude, are you at the Eiffel tower?"_

"Yeah with Hydra and Super Snake. Is there something going on right now?"

_"Ladybug is going to need you all. Also, she ordered me to bring you a power-up for you to use to be able to fly" Carapace explained. "Have you ever used it?"_

"Uh no," Onyx answered making him groan.

_"Damn it, Ladybug didn't have any time to explain it to me, maybe your kwami knows anything. Cat Noir already turned a few times into Astro Cat, you can too"_

"Okay, and where are you?"

_"I'm running over the bridge, I'm almost there"_

"Good and where do we have to meet?" Onxy asked making Carapace shrug his shoulders.

_"Well soon or later you'll find it out, but make sure to come up to the sky"_ Carapace ordered earning a nod from Onyx which used his staff to jump between the belly of the tower to land on the other side where he saw Carapace making his way toward the black-dressed superhero and both met on the street.

"Here is the power-up. Looks like a macaroon, but I don't think it tastes bad"

"Okay, thanks" Onyx answered then Super Snake and Hydra approached looking at the raven-haired hero.

"Hey get ready, Ladybug needs our help and we need to be ready for everything" Onyx warned and the crew heard a couple of people gasp and he saw an airline in the air with a smoking turbine with Ladybug on the side of the cockpit accompanying the plane waiting for the assistance of her team.

"Okay, that's impossible for us. How are we gonna do that? The redhead asked making Hydra shrug her shoulders.

"The heroes have never dealt with one of those cases. This is going to be pretty hard," Carapace remarked then Onyx looked at his power up and back at the group.

"Hey we have a chance. As long as we manage to work together we can make it" Onyx announced and took the power up into him, then his suit changed into a space outfit, which consisted of a jetpack, a helmet and the rest of the suit resembled Astro Cat’s spacesuit but with minor changes.

“Wow your outfit is very cool,” Super Snake complimented watching Onyx look at his back to see his jetpack, smiling excited at seeing it.

“This is pretty cool, I just don’t know, how to fly it,” Onyx explained looking up the Eiffel tower, then the engine turned on making him take off, followed by a yell as it happened letting Super Snake and Hydra back astonished,

“Woah” Both replied watching Onyx arrive at the point of the Eiffel tower, then held himself on it like a scared cat tight looking at the entire city.

“I think this works with my mind!” Onyx announced loud. “Move along, I’ll try to get this under control!” Demanded the cat-themed superhero shutting up in the air like a rocket flying upside down as the lesser experienced heroes saw it.

“Super Snake, have you got any idea, where the airport is?”

“Yes, by the road you’ll need to follow the A1, which by car usually takes 30 minutes more or less,” Super Snake explained earning a nod from Hydra.

“Okay look, I’ll take the powerline and you try to get a chance to ride on the airport. I don’t think I’m able to carry you,” Hydra stated earning a nod from Super Snake, which left her back and Hydra ran towards a pole attached with powerlines, then jumped up activating the lighting power and disappeared into the cable traveling on it heading to the airport.

In the meanwhile, Astro Bug flew beside the cockpit observing the situation and noticed, that the runway wasn’t as far anymore and looked at the cockpit to see the pilots handling the situation from the inside.

“Onyx, where are you?” Ladybug asked herself looking down for any sign of him. Ladybug slowed down to take a look at the passengers, which sat inside the plane noticing a part of them feeling insecure and some already had their arms on the lean on their front. Ladybug recognized further behind several children on the ride and gulped as she noticed they were from another prestigious school. “The superheroes are here to help you, I promise,” Ladybug said, backing off again to pass by the rest of the passengers afterward she widened her eyes as she recognized a passenger, which was gazing through the window, then she approached and gazed the window to recognize her old partner Adrien Agreste looking out at her in surprise to see her.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you and the others' out of there," Ladybug stated earning a nod from the blonde, which placed his palm on the window making her smile and place the hand on the glass on his.

"Woohoo!" A voice shouted earning the attention of Ladybug, which looked down to see Onyx show up carrying Super Snake in his arms, then he dropped the hero on top of the wing near the fuselage of the plane.

“Are you sure we should help them?!?” Super Snake asked loud. “They are learned to manage these types of situation,”

“I know Super Snake, but we’re superheroes. We gotta at least help them in case they don’t make it,” Ladybug shouted loud earning a thumb up from the red-dressed superhero.

“Okay I’ll be on here,” Super Snake announced watching Onyx approach Ladybug, which gazed at Adrien, then he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

“What’s the plan?” Onyx asked watching Ladybug glance back at Adrien, which gave her a thumb up and she nodded, then pointed at the plane.

“We have to discuss it with Super Snake and Hydra,” Ladybug said heading to Super Snake, which walked on the wing, stopping behind the closed spoiler.

“For safety reasons, I avoid stepping on it. Have you got a plan to handle this situation?” Super Snake asked earning a nod from Ladybug, which approached him.

“I and Onyx are under the wings and you stay over here and activate your miraculous, when we’re closer to the airport. Just pull it back in time, when there’s any harm to the passengers or if the landing isn’t successful,” Ladybug announced earning a nod from Super Snake, which moved alongside the body of the plane closer to the front of the wing and Ladybug looked at Onyx, which gave her a thumb up.

“I really can’t let them down Onyx,” Ladybug declared earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero.

“I know he’s in there, don’t worry about this as long as Super Snake can go back in time and give us another chance to save them, we’re all cool,” Onyx encouraged the blue-haired heroine. “Now let’s take our positions and make sure it works,”

“Good,” Ladybug responded watching Onyx fly beneath the plane and place his hands on the front of the wing holding his back down looking forward to see the front upside down in his eyes.

Ladybug went down under the wing of the plane, where Super Snake stood on and watched them getting closer to the airplane.

“Get ready Super Snake, in about 20 seconds you set a checkpoint,” Ladybug proclaimed.

“Yes!” Super Snake answered loud coming down on his knees, then held himself on the front, where Ladybug was. Ladybug heard the noise of a mechanism, then she looked at the airplane to see two covers open up extending out the landing gear of the plane, then she looked up at Super Snake, which looked at her and nodded, seeing her copy his movement, therefore he moved the snakehead on his miraculous to activate the second chance.

“Second chance!” Super Snake shouted, then along with Ladybug both watched the airplane descent beginning to sway around making Ladybug gulp at the uncomfortable movements.

“Onyx, we need to try to hold it steady!” Ladybug shouted.

“Wait a moment Ladybug, the airplanes always waver a little due to the wind,” Super Snake explained. “Don’t worry about this,”

“O...okay,” Ladybug responded recognizing around the runway the lights at the front of it and on the sides firetrucks standing along with a few ambulances, ready to act after their arrival.

“I think the tower has forced all planes on the place to avoid the runways,” Super Snake noticed. “There are no current movements on the other fields,”

“Okay I just wonder how long this is going to take,” Ladybug said noticing their approach to the airport making Ladybug squint her eyes as she noticed a yellow lighting pass by a pole traveling the powerline near to the airport, then it disappeared behind the airport and it shouted out of the satellite of the tower control up in the air turning into the superheroine Hydra, seconds later she disappeared again turning into wind, which blew on the front of the plane forcing it to decent faster panicking Ladybug as it approached the houses near the airport.

“Pull up Hydra! Pull up!” Ladybug shouted watching the plane passing over all the houses but approaching the roof of a large warehouse of the airport grinding the nearly burnt turbine on the ground making Ladybug scream.

“Second chance!” Super Snake yelled putting them back in time, where they were still up a few miles, making him sigh in relief.

“Second chance!” Super Snake shouted, then along with Ladybug both watched the airplane descent beginning to sway around making Ladybug gulp at the uncomfortable movements.

“Onyx, we need to try to hold it steady!” Ladybug shouted.

“No, no, no Ladybug, they always waver a little because of the wind,” Super Snake described. “Look, I already put us back in time a few moments ago. Hydra had appeared as wind to help us, but she needs to hover under us,”

“O...okay,” Ladybug responded earning a nod from the redhead.

There are no current movements in other fields. We just have to worry about making it to the runway, there where those red poles are, ”

“Okay I just wonder how long this is going to take,” Ladybug said noticing their approach to the airport making Ladybug squint her eyes as she noticed a yellow lighting pass by a pole traveling the power line near to the airport, then it disappeared behind the airport and it shouted out of the satellite of the tower control up in the air turning into the superheroine Hydra, seconds later she disappeared again turning into wind, which blew on the front of the plane forcing it to decent faster panicking Ladybug as it approached the houses near the airport.

“Hydra! Get under the belly of the plane! It’s more useful!” Ladybug shouted feeling her wind pull her against the wind and she began to notice the plane stabilized in the air instead of continuing to descent and she watched the plane continue to the airport passing over the buildings.

“We’re almost there guys, hold on” Ladybug cheered, then heard Onyx yelp and she looked at the side to see him fall into the turbine blocking it with his tail, then he tried to pull himself up on it and as he couldn’t do it he used his cataclysm to destroy the turbine causing the plane to swank on his side.

“Second chance!” Super Snake shouted going back to the first checkpoint to try another time.

“Second chance!” Super Snake shouted, then along with Ladybug both watched the airplane descent beginning to sway around making Ladybug gulp at the uncomfortable movements.

“Onyx, we need to try to hold it steady!” Ladybug shouted.

“Not needed Ladybug! They always waver a little,” Super Snake explained. “I’ve put us back in time a few moments ago. We have to tell Hydra to hover under the plane”

“O...okay,” Ladybug responded earning a nod from the redhead.

There are no current movements in other fields. We just have to worry about making it to the runway, there where those red poles are, ”

“Okay I just wonder how long this is going to take,” Ladybug said noticing their approach to the airport making Ladybug squint her eyes as she noticed a yellow lighting pass by a pole traveling the power line near to the airport, then it disappeared behind the airport and it shouted out of the satellite of the tower control up in the air turning into the superheroine Hydra, seconds later she disappeared again turning into wind, which blew on the front of the plane forcing it to decent faster panicking Ladybug as it approached the houses near the airport.

“Hydra! Get under the belly of the plane!” Ladybug shouted feeling her wind pull her against the wind and she began to

notice the plane stabilized in the air instead of continuing to descent and she watched the plane continue to the airport passing over the buildings.

“Onyx, Ladybug, get on top of the wings, take the sides of the wings and make sure nothing fails until it lands on the runway. I have a good feeling about this now”

“Alright,” Ladybug answered flying up along with Onyx in the air, then they looked at each other and Onyx smiled confidently at the heroine, which smiled back more warmly and they went to their wing back and hung on the side of it,”

“We’re almost there guys, hold on” Ladybug cheered watching them leave the buildings approaching the grass of the airport seeing in a mile the red light poles, where the runway starts, making Ladybug smile and look at the plane seeing the passengers inside it doing the brace position on the back of the front seats.

“We’re closer!” Super Snake announced watching the plane pass over the red poles getting nearer to the runway making him smile at the arrival.

The airplane dropped with its chassis’ wheels on the asphalt shrieking Ladybug, which almost slipped with her hands from the wing and noticed on the wings the flaps open up fully to help the plane break.

“Yes, it landed!” Ladybug shouted excitedly looking at Super Snake, which was excited too about the landing, then she looked behind and widened her eyes as she saw Hydra lying on the ground. “Oh no,”

The airplane came to a full stop and Onyx climbed up on the wing to see the passengers clap inside the airplane and an emergency exit over the window was being opened up and Onyx looked back to check out for Hydra and shrieked as he spotted her on the runway lying on the ground.

“Hydra!” Onyx shouted letting go of the wing and flew towards her landing on his head falling over her. “Thank goodness, my lack of knowledge didn’t lead to doom,” Onyx spoke, then noticed Hydra lift her head up and he helped her sat up.

“Onyx?”

“You’re okay?” The raven-haired superhero asked earning a nod from the heroine, then he helped her up, then both looked at the beginning of the evacuation of the passenger plane.

“Wow, did….did they really survive?” Hydra asked watching the first people slide down the emergency slides, making Onyx nod.

“Well…..they all seem to have survived,” Onyx acknowledged. “Some may be got hurt or so, but they’ll get better,”

“I hope it will get well,” Mentioned Hydra watching Onyx place his hand on her shoulder.

“They will,” Onyx promised. “They’re all alive thanks to you and Super Snake,” Onyx said making Hydra smile and look at the evacuation with the friend. “Come we have to join them, “

Ladybug and Super Snake stood at the side of the wing watching the passengers on the wing getting ready to jump at the slide to get down, then both looked at each other.

“Have we took more than one time to make it?” Ladybug asked watching Super Snake holding his fingers up.

“Three times,”

“Wow,”

“Hydra’s wind helped the plane stay off the buildings, so he could land here on the runway. It took her more times but we’re all good and the pilots managed the rest,” Super Snake explained earning a nod from the blue-haired girl, then Onyx and Hydra joined them and Ladybug embraced Onyx, surprising him at her reaction.

“They’re alive, Onyx! They’re all okay!” Ladybug announced excited making Onyx smile and caress her back.

“All thanks to Super Snake’s second chance and Hydra’s wind,” Onyx said earning a nod from Ladybug, then Ladybug held out her hand to Hydra.

“Well done, Hydra,” Ladybug complimented making the raven-haired girl smile.

“Ladybug!” A girl shouted jumping at the superheroine’s back, making her smile and hug her. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“How sweet,” Hydra said looking at the girl, then she observed a man in a white shirt and black pants heading towards the superheroes, then Onyx stepped forward to greet the man.

“Ah you must be Cat Noir,” The pilot spoke making Onyx chuckle.

“More or less. I’m Onyx, his successor,” Onyx introduced. “Is everyone alright?”

“So far four passengers are slightly injured and one flight attendant. I have no idea, how you four handled to hold the airbus over the buildings, but I want to thank in name of the crew and the passengers for the assistance until the landing,” The pilot said extending his hand out at Onyx, which smiled.

“Well, I gotta give the credits out at Hydra and Super Snake. They’re the ones, who made it possible for you to get past the buildings. Ladybug and I wouldn’t have managed that on by ourselves,” Explained the dark-dressed superhero, then the pilot approached Hydra and Super Snake and gave both his hands.

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Hydra answered as Super Snake nodded in response to the captain.

Onyx smiled, then felt someone pull on his tail and he looked down to see another girl look up with big eyes at the hero, which went down to pick her up, so she could hug him.

“Hey little girl, how are you doing?” Onyx asked watching the girl tap on the light he had under his chin. “That’s my bell….or light,” Onyx told the girl, which chuckled and patted the hero in the helmet. “Yeah, I wish I knew how to take it off,”

“How did you get that super suit?” Hydra asked approaching the friend to pet the girl on the back.

“Carapace brought from Ladybug some powerup I could eat and get this suit. I believe it’s supposed to be able to breathe well when I’m up in space or something,” Onyx responded. “I’m like a space cat or something”

“You’re more of a Space Kitten,” Hydra joked followed by a chuckle making Onyx shake his head.

“Seriously, Space Cat is better…..or Space Kitty…..okay, that’s awful,”

“Space Kitten is the best choice so far, but I don’t think you need another name. I still find it cute though,”

“I stay with Onyx, but if you think so. Thanks” The superhero responded, then handed the girl out to the shorter heroine, which patted her on the back. “Come, tell her thank you,” Onyx said watching the girl chuckle and hug the heroine making Onyx smile and he watched over to Ladybug, which shook hands with a few passengers that passed by her.

“Have a good stay,” Ladybug wished watching the passengers move on, then she watched more passengers come along and on the side she found Adrien Agreste, which was making his way towards the superheroine, which waited there for him.

“Goo…..good evening, Adrien,” Ladybug greeted the blonde.

“Hello Ladybug,” Adrien greeted. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon,”

“Me neither,” Ladybug responded with a giggle, followed by Adrien, which chuckled too. “Uh how’s your new life going?”

“It’s going well,” Adrien responded. “How has Paris been doing without….the others?”

“I encountered three new superheroes to help me out. So far things have been going well. I’ve taken at the start time to go out with them to practice and now they’re on a good base,” Ladybug explained earning a nod from the blonde.

“That’s great,”

“Yeah…….well I…..sure isn't right but…...Adrien the reason your identity and everyone else’s is all because of me. You wouldn’t be there, where you are if I had done things right at the beginning,”

“Ladybug we will always make mistakes. You know that some will be worse, than the others, but we will always make it better next time,”

“Yes I know Adrien, but…..do you remember when I picked Kagami up to use her miraculous towards Loveeater?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from the blonde. “I wasn’t supposed to pick her up, I was supposed to pick up Chloé. The reason wasn’t because Hawk Moth knew her identity, it was because I saw you and Kagami come very close to each other and I…...I didn’t want that to happen, that’s why I took her instead and….and….due to my distraction and jealousy I forgot to transform back, which lead Hawk Moth to the guardian and later manipulate Chloé to turn her back against us,”

“Oh…..so that means you…... like me?” Adrien asked turning red a little.

“Yes…...but listen, I don’t want you to feel bad for me or anything, the mistake happened and now I paid for it. You also started there a new life with friends and a girlfriend. Don’t throw it away,” Ladybug advised. “It was a great time with you back when you were around. Now we’re both have our own,”

“Okay,” Adrien responded, then looked behind her to see Onyx look towards the two, then he waved at the cat-themed superhero. “And that’s Onyx, right?” The blonde questioned earning a nod from the superheroine.

“Yes, he is,” The bug-themed heroine. “The first times we fought together I began to think we wouldn’t get along well at first due to our differences. We began to understand each other around our fourth meeting and with the time we meet the next missions or during the training and…..well we’re now good,” Ladybug explained looking back at Onyx, which had let two young men take a selfie with him making Ladybug chuckle, making Adrien smile.

“I’m glad you have a partner, that you can get along with,”

“Yeah, he’s also very understanding and wise. He’s also a little maturer than me as he’s 17 in real life and not young like us,” Ladybug told. “Thank goodness, that he is like that,”

“He seems like a cool guy,” Adrien complimented watching Ladybug smile enchanted at her partner, making Adrien roll his eyes down and gaze back at his old partner. “Make sure you don’t do the same mistake again. This time it won’t be the same,”

“I will,” Ladybug responded. “The jealousy issue has been a bad streak on me, not only to Chloé but to many other people,”

“So about that…..you were also jealous on that day Lila lied to me about you?” Adrien asked earning a nod from Ladybug, which looked abashed at the confession. “Okay……,”

“Her lies got expelled now a few weeks ago and managed to find two friends, that seem to help her out of it. Also Onyx gave her some bits of advice, which she seemed to have followed and now she’s out of danger for now,”

“So is Chloé a little” Adrien added. “She had been calling me several times asking for help and I managed to lead her the right path for now. I hope things work right for her too in the future,”

“I’m here and try to help, if necessary,” Ladybug offered earning a nod from Adrien, then Onyx came along with Hydra.

“Hey nice to meet you,” Onyx said holding out his hand. “I’m Onyx,”

“I’m Adrien,” Adrien introduced himself, then looked at Hydra noticing her lighting and wind power were used making him form an O with his lips. “Hey I never have seen Ryuko use lighting before, how does it work?” Adrien asked curiously making Hydra smile.

“So far I have used it as a way to travel across power lines,” Hydra answered. “I think I can use it on electric devices too,”

“Nice,”

“It was nice to meet you,” Hydra added. “Is anyone of you going to train afterward?”

“You’re still going to train after this?” Onyx asked surprised.

“I don’t feel like I’ve been busy for that long,”

“Just let’s go home Yi….I mean Hydra, we’ll have time tomorrow,” Onyx added. “What about tomorrow we practice on the Eiffel tower? I owe it to you,”

“Sure I don’t mind,” Hydra responded. “As long as you show yourself climbing without this suit, Space Kitten,” Hydra joked poking him on the light bell, making him snicker and suddenly his jet pack caused him to fly up in the air crashing against the rudder, falling on the top of a car. Hydra chuckled as she saw that, then Onyx got up to wave at her assuring he was alright. Adrien noticed Hydra’s reaction about Onyx, then turned neutral believing that his former crush Ladybug wasn’t the only one to have an attraction to the new cat miraculous holder.


	27. Next morning

**Chapter 2** **7**

The next morning at the Agreste manor, Nathalie Sancoeur walked along the corridor on the second floor past the room of Adrien, then opened it up slowly to avoid waking up the boy and gazed over the ramp to look after the blonde, that has been resting in his bed for the rest of the night. Nathalie left closing the door behind her and went down to the atelier, where she encountered Gabriel sitting on the desk seeing the news of the emergency landing of the French airline.

"I told Amelie it was a bad idea to have him choose a low-cost airline. If the superheroes weren't around he wouldn't have made it," Gabriel expressed reading the site.

"The airplanes are just as safe as the regular airlines, Gabriel. This was just bad luck. It could have happened to the private jet too, which tend to be worse in chaos scenarios"

"I know.…...I can’t bear losing my son too,"

"It won't happen that easy," Nathalie remarked watching her boss approach the window to see the bodyguard wash the car of the Agreste family.

"When you two go to the tournament or the school. Put your eyes on that boy he's friends with. Figure out where he lives and report back"

"Yes Mr. Agreste," Nathalie answered walking out of the atelier, then Gabriel looked at the image of her anatomy.

During the waiting for the next lessons, Marinette sat in the classroom on her seat looking at Alya’s ladyblog the news of the last incident the superheroes had been involved in. Marinette found a post with amateur images taken by a user, where Onyx was seen together with Hydra talking with a passenger trio. Onyx had in his facial expression a good disposition after the aircraft had successfully landed on the ground with the passengers. Marinette smiled amorously seeing her crime-fighting partner on the image and passed her finger over his face.

"Please don't tell me you’re going to start the same drama again with Onyx?" Tikki questioned her holder, which rolled her eyes down confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That when you love him, that you will be using his posters or pictures in your room like you did with Adrien and much more,"

"This time it will be different Tikki, I swear," Marinette informed the kwami. “Major of the things I’ve done back in time were not quite correct or mature from my part. I’ll be doing better than I’ve been around Adrien, even if I need more than one try,”

“What about his secret identity?” Tikki asked. “Didn’t you agree at the very begin to not have you two reveal each other’s identities?”

“Well yeah but…...I don’t know. Falling in love with him wasn’t one of the things I’ve expected it would happen nor that it would start to bother me at some point,” Answered Marinette. “I will take my time to see how things between me and Onyx change in the future,”

“Okay, that’s good,” Tikki said looking at Marinette look at more students entering into the court of the school.

“I wonder what he’s doing at the moment…..”

Armand D’Argencourt blew the whistle watching Jin, Vivica and a dark-skinned boy ran across the gym at the end, where the ground had a hula hoop lying with puzzle pieces in it. Jin arrived first on the loop and picked up a piece and ran back giving Justin Extra a high five to move on and Jin placed the puzzle piece on the ground.

“I’ve got a…..nose of an animal,” Jin mentioned seeing a girl with curly hair get ready to depart before Justin arrived with another puzzle placing it on the floor.

“I’ve got grass,” The tall boy stated earning a nod from Jin.

“Move your ass Emma, Jeanette just raced out the group!” A brunette boy behind Luka shouted seeing the girl with curly hair trying to keep up with the shorter girl, which arrived at the group giving a boy with shaved hair her hand, so he could move on fast to the end of the gym. Emma arrived and the brunette boy sprinted to surpass his class comrade, then Luka stepped forward to get ready for his turn.

“Have you heard, that Adrien Agreste was there in the flight the superheroes had to bring down?” Luka asked Jin, which nodded.

“Yeah I’ve…..heard it somewhere,” Jin responded. “Why?”

“I’ve heard several students out there saying that, thought you’d know anything,”

“No…..I just saw he was in that plane along with other passengers...Nothing much so far,” Jin explained. “Is it because of Marinette?” Questioned the raven-haired boy watching Luka shake his hand and stretch it out to slap on his group member to race further and the team member took a look at the pictures and managed to find the piece to one that was taken before on the last run.

“I’ve got the point of a paw. I think it’s going to be a dog,” The brunette boy mentioned getting up to line up behind the Chinese boy.

“Okay,” Jin stated waiting for Luka to come back almost managing to get a tie with Vivica, then Jin ran across the gym to get a puzzle piece and returned with it and placed it on the floor.

“Body part” Jin mentioned earning a nod from Luka. “What were you on about Adrien?”

“Nothing, Just wondering why he’s here or how his father allowed him to get here,”

“No idea, maybe he’s going to attend that one fencing tournament here in Paris?” Jin suggested making Luka shrug his shoulders.

“Sounds plausible. I think he was supposed to go as he was here on the lycée,” Mentioned Luka. “You know he used to duel with Kagami and together they were the most talented fencers in the entire class,”

“According to Amir from fencing class when both are on their best they’re like a mirror of each other,” A third raven-haired boy said getting ready to race Jin’s group.

“What does that mean?” Jin questioned. “That they fight alike?”

“Yeah. You know, they barely hit each other or do it at the same time,”

“That sounds interesting,” Jin mentioned watching Luka leave the group. “I’ve been thinking in trying out my luck at fencing. It’s…..useful and interesting you know,”

“Ask Mr. D’Argencourt. Who knows, maybe he lets you join”

“Yeah maybe,” Jin answered watching Luka show up, so the next student could run.

Nathaniel and Marc lied together under the stairs working on the comic of Nathaniel together. Nathaniel was coloring one page while his friend took care of the second one.

“My mother worked last night and was the one to assist the airplane through the tower as they were trying to land. Can you believe how hard it sounds to lead such cases as this one?”

“That really is hard as it looks. Is she glad it went well?”

“Yeah. You know it’s really hard when you and the team are trying your best to help them out and in the end, you feel guilty about when it’s not enough,” Nathaniel pointed out. “It would not be the first time one of her co-workers quit, because they couldn’t get well after an accident,”

“Your mom never seems to have any stressful times, at least when I visited her. She always seemed very tranquil,”

“Yeah. I could imagine that as long as Hawk Moth is around she’s never going to get akumatized. Only one of her work pals got. He got turned into Turbo, remember?”

“Yeah I do,” Marc answered. “By the way, where’s Lila?”

“I don’t know,” The redhead responded. “She said she went to the toilet to change _our baby’s_ diaper,”

“Okay, has she said anything else because of her mother?”

“No, she only mentioned that her mother left earlier and let back a note about that she had dinner in the fridge and all,” Answered Nathaniel. “Nothing special….or nothing out of context,”

“Okay, sounds relieving so far,” Marc noted, then Lila appeared with the bag of flour and went down on her knees.

“Hey guys,” Lila greeted. “Is it strange, that I didn’t know the acting class at the end of the second floor?”

“No,” Marc responded.

“No idea,” Nathaniel answered. “Why?”

“Just walked past it to see a girl rehearse for a role and she kind of was good on it,”

“Aren’t you interested in acting?” Marc questioned. “You could give it a try,”

“Kinda, but I believe modeling would be my thing, but since Adrien left his father has never talked to me again in anyways,” Lila pointed out. “I believe he doesn’t have any more favors he needed someone to do,”

“What kind of favors?” Nathaniel asked curious.

“Err I told him, that Adrien felt very lonely due to his overprotection to the outside world and he asked me what he should do on my place and I suggested him to let him have a friend he could trust with Adrien not going the wrong side and he picked me,”

“You?” Marc and Nathaniel asked.

“Does Gabriel know your mother or something?” Marc questioned. “I find it a little suspicious, that he took you without knowing you very well when he had Chloé or even Kagami, with who he’s a business partner with the mom. I’m not saying it was wrong, but it’s just strange, that he didn’t pick the other girls,”

“Personally they don’t know each other as far as I know. I never thought on actually being accepted by Gabriel to be able to be around of Adrien and doing two or three of his favors,”

“And what kind of favors were those?” Nathaniel asked.

“To put my eyes on his classmates, mostly Marinette and lead everyone to see, she’s not what they think she is,”

“How was Gabriel so sure Marinette isn’t what he thinks she is?” Marc questioned. “Has she ever done something she shouldn’t have done and he somehow witnessed it?”

“The only thing he told me was, that she tried to climb on trashcans over the wall and another time she got into his house to give him back a book, he mentioned, that Adrien had stole it from him. Personally I was confused about Marinette’s behavior towards me at the start and she began to push me accusing me for lying towards everyone in the class. She was saying the truth there, but she never said, how she knows it was. “Maybe she believed your _story_ …..was unrealistic and from seeing you get along with everyone including Adrien she got jealous,” Nathaniel mentioned. “She didn’t have any interest in any other boy, even the ones who had a crush on her,”

“Where they boys, that had a crush on her?” Lila asked curious earning a nod from Nathaniel.

“I kind of did,” Nathaniel responded. “But the first time I got akumatized I went out to ask her out on a date but used me just to have Cat Noir catch me in the end. I felt betrayed and believed, that she was just like Chloé and I never wanted to try anything out with her,”  
“I think she just did that to help me. I never found her to be a rude person. She just does bad things for good reasons. Or that’s what she thinks,” Marc added. “To introduce me to you at the Place des Vosges she removed my name on the book I was writing to surprise you, but she made you believe, that it was from the actual Ladybug when it never was,”

“You know on that time I had a huge crush on Ladybug and sort of got mad as it wasn’t her and believed you two were making a fool out of me,”  
“Are you still into her?” Marc asked making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“I believe it began fading away with the time,” Nathaniel mentioned.

“There are others worth your attention, Nathaniel,” Lila added earning a nod from Marc.

“And who knows, maybe that person is…..closer than you think,” Marc coughed blushing a little, which Lila noticed and giggled.

“I believe so,” Lila said earning a nod from Nathaniel which watched Lila look at Marc, beginning to smile a little enchanted afterward she shook his head.

“We’ll see about that,” Nathaniel said picking his pencil to continue to work on the comic.

“ _Attention dear students. I’d like to announce again, that the lycée of Lakanal is having a theater contest, where groups from each school can participate and do a play whether it’s a self-written one or an existing one such as the ones like Hamlet or Romeo and Julia. I would appreciate if you all would at least give it a try on the rehearsal. Who knows maybe you’ll enjoy it. The other announcements for today, the cafeteria won’t be able to serve goulash due to the delivery not be available to arrive in time, so we’ll only be able to serve the Polenta with spinach. That’s all for now. Have a good day,”_

“You need to try to rehearse at the theater group. You definitely would nail it,” Marc cheered for the girl, which shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know, I could, but I don’t think I'm meant for that,”

“Come, just give it a try,” Nathaniel added. “With your…..uhm lying issue you could make the roll work more realistic. It sounds ridiculous, but it could work,”

“Well…..it’s worth a try,” Lila mentioned earning a nod from the two boys. “Cool,”

“We will be apart to see, if you want,” Marc suggested earning a smile from the brunette.


	28. Lupus Viking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The British sentences I've taken from a site on the internet. It May not correspond to the real British English. One or two mistakes are there on purpose though.

**Chapter 2** **8**

In the afternoon the classes’ lessons were over and major of the students made their way back home as others made their way to other rooms of the school as most had after-school activities.

Yi was with Kagami together in the wardrobe, where Kagami was getting ready for fencing lessons and Yi hang there with her to chat.

“You know everyone in my class has those motivation pictures under their desk, which we can look at it once in a while before an exam. Mr. Hébert says it helps us to be more inspired for it. Making us remember, who we want to make proud, why we want to make it through the exam,”

“And that’s mandatory for you to do it?” Kagami asked bewildered at the conversation with the girl.

“Not exactly, but he said it would be really, really great to do so. He said I could also put a picture of a house or the job of my dreams, but I don’t have a current aspiration for the future,”

“Hmm okay yeah makes sense. Hey, why don’t you just use a picture of your family or friends?” Suggested the Japanese girl. “Or both?”

“I’ve been thinking on that idea,” Yi responded, then behind the girls, Zeynep passed already dressed in her fencing suit to leave the wardrobe, then looked back at the girls with a smirk and left.

“Try it out then. Make it your style or just as the others did. You can always add new images or signs onto it,” Kagami said getting up from the bench picking up her helmet. “I need to go, the lessons are about to start,” Kagami announced waving at the friend, then left along with her the wardrobe, and Kagami went to the middle of the court, where her other group members were waiting.

“Hey everyone,” Kagami greeted, then noticed Mr. D’Argencourt hasn’t arrived yet. “Isn’t Monsieur D’Argencourt here yet?”

“He uh…..had to solve something and would be right back,” Zeynep answered earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

“We can still practice a little while he’s out there?” Suggested a tan-skinned boy, approaching the Turkish girl. “What do you all think?”

“Good idea, Amir,” A boy said moving further to Amir and all met up leaving Kagami alone, which crossed her arms as she had no partner to go with.

“I’ll wait for my turn then,” Kagami announced and from behind appeared a fully covered fencer and whistled calling the girl’s attention.

“You’ve got there some nice trainers, me lady,” The fencer said making Kagami furrow her eyebrow at his comment.

“Excuse me?” Kagami asked making the student chuckle.

“I beg your pardon. Where are my manners? My name is…...Hisiridoux…..Hisiridoux Williams,” The boy introduced. “You must be Kagami, the quite so brilliant yet tidy lass from the Tsurugis,” The boy said earning a nod from Kagami.

“Yes,”

“Mr…..Sir D’Argencourt sent me here to duel with you, wanting to see my work, you know,” Hisiridoux explained earning a nod from the girl, which walked further to the last field of the court and waited for the boy to arrive.

“So you’re the most talented one from your city, right?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the boy. “Where exactly,”

“L…..Worcestershire,” The boy responded making Kagami smirk.

“Alright…. _Hisiridoux_ …...show me what you got,” Kagami announced dropping her shield down, walking up at the field, while the boy went to the other end.

The two raced against each other smiting their sabers against each other real fast. Kagami quickly made it to own the match and guided Hisiridoux away from her, then he smacked harder with his sword to get out of the situation managing more or less to dominate Kagami, slowly pushing her back to the middle.

“You’re really good, Kagami,” Hisiridoux complimented, then Kagami moved aside and Hisiridoux rushed accidentally forward almost falling on the ground, then he moved his head back to see Kagami about to sting him and he turned around to successfully riposte the attack and tried to take the lead again of the match. Kagami reversed back as the opponent walked against her with his feet almost stepping on hers while she went back, then at the end of the field, Kagami tried to defend herself without stepping out of the field, which got harder for her as she was close to losing her balance.

“You’re giving up?” The male asked, then Kagami groaned pushing Hisiridoux away from her watching him slide on his shoes and she attacked him, copying the previous movement he did on her quicker causing him to trip over his feet landing on the ground.

“Very well, next time I would suggest you to keep your mouth shut. It just distracts you from a possible diversion of your opponent,” Kagami said, then heard some of the fencing group applaud at the match. “Hey come on guys, this wasn’t such a special match. It was just one time we fought,”

“Yet it still wasn’t enough to make you recognize the real person under the mask,” Zeynep said with a chuckle making Kagami wide her eyes confused about what was going on and looked at Hisiridoux taking off his helmet to be revealed to be Adrien Agreste.

“Maybe my effort on trying to sound British was too good,” Adrien mentioned surprising Kagami as it was her very first friend Adrien.

“What are you doing here?” Kagami asked astonished at his appearance.

“I was hoping to be able to attend the fencing tournament here or at least see it and I guess I have a chance to attend it if the fencing master allows. Otherwise, I can be there to cheer for your team,”

“Wow, and your father really allowed you to come to Paris?”

“Aunt Amelie convinced him to let me come. In exchange I have…..stricter observation,” Adrien finished, watching Kagami look around to see nothing, then he pointed up at the top of the building, where a black drone stood with a smartphone attached to it recording the fencing students.

“That’s just insane,” Amir discussed looking up at the roof along with the other students. “But I guess you’re somewhat used to that kind of things,”

“Yeah. The best thing about living in London is that Aunt Amelie isn’t that strict with me and I can finally have more freedom than I used to have here with my father,” Adrien told. “The students there so far are all pretty cool and nice,”

“What about your new girlfriend, man?” Amir asked. “I’ve heard from some students, that you had found there a girl you…..fancy”

“Yeah, Aja is her name,” Adrien responded. “I’m seeing forward to ask her out when the time is right,”

“Cool,”

“Treat her well, Adrien. You’ll be a great boyfriend for her,” Kagami said earning a nod from the blonde, which rolled his eyes down remembering the day he almost had his first kiss with Kagami.

“I’m still sorry about having chickened out our first kiss,” The blonde apologized making Kagami look neutral.

“You don’t have to, Adrien. Just forget that it happened. We’re both now away from each other and a friendship is the only thing, that works as a long-distance relationship,” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from Adrien, then he got slapped on his back jumping in fright and Armand D’Argencourt stood behind him happy to see Adrien.

“Ah great to see you here, boy. What about a show-off from the good old times?” Armand asked. “I miss having you around us,”

“Sure I don’t mind,” Responded the blonde, then all got back to their spots and Adrien walked behind Kagami with a neutral facial expression from seeing Kagami seemed to have already processed the event from their last encounter.

Jin and Luka sat in the bakery eating croissant. Sabine walked out of the kitchen to fill a shelf with bags, that contained mixed cookies and looked at the two teens enjoying their snack.

“Hey boys, my husband just finished a tableau with lime-flavored madeleines covered with white chocolate. Would you like to be the first ones trying it out?” Sabine suggested watching Luka nod, while Jin was distracted by his food.

“We’d love to,” Luka answered earning a nod from the adult, that finished putting the cookies in the shelf and walked back into the kitchen.

“I wonder how they taste like,” Luka mentioned looking at Jin, which nodded.

“I haven’t managed to taste the regular ones before, though,” Jin pointed out. “What do they usually taste like?”

“Usually lemon so far I know,” Luka responded earning a nod from Jin, then Sabine brought on a small plate two freshly-baked madeleines and placed them in front of the boys.

“It just came out of the over for about two minutes ago. Be careful,” Sabine warned making Luka nod.

“Are you going out tonight somewhere?” Jin questioned making Luka nod.

“Band practice,” Luka responded. “After dinner,”

“Oh okay,” Jin responded. “Just wondering, I’ve been thinking about going to the cinema,”

“Maybe tomorrow we could go, if you want,” Luka responded. “We do our homework first, then head to the cinema,”  
“Sounds good,” Jin responded.

“You’re feeling down or something?” Luka questioned.

“You know from sitting here I remembered the other night, where Yi kissed me. We were here on her first day and now it’s eating up my mind,”

“Appreciate the current relationship you’ve got with her. It would just get worse if you would peck on it trying to change and it gets worse,” Luka suggested. “If the universe wants you two may get closer than usual. But it takes time. I’m not giving up on Marinette either unless she founds someone else, who makes her happy,”

“Aren’t you afraid to see her with someone else?” Jin asked making Luka shake his head.

“Depends on the person,” Luka affirmed picking up the madeleine to take a bite on it, followed by a noise of enjoyment of the snack. “Mmh,”

“I have never been in a relationship, to be honest, but it hurts to know she’s not interested as she seemed before….if she actually was. I think so far I understood it was just a reflex, which she didn’t expect to happen,”

“And that accident leads you to realize, you’ve got a thing for her too,”

“It seems,” Jin puffed placing his hand under his cheek.

“You teenagers nowadays. Have it so complicated with love,” Sabine mentioned passing beside the raven-haired boy, placing her hand on Jin’s back. “Girls come and go Jin if you and Yi won’t ever be together in the future, there is always someone who would appreciate having you in their life,” Sabine explained. “You seem to be a good-hearted boy, you just need to open up your heart more,”

“Yes I know,” Jin responded, then behind the entrance of the bakery Marinette entered and closed the door behind her, then noticed Luka and Jin sat there.

“Hey boys,” Marinette greeted approaching the counter. “Is everything okay?”

“Jin sort of has a crisis right now,” Luka answered. “How are you doing? I didn’t see you today in the break,”

“Myléne was on the outside showing us the role she practiced for the acting competition. We’ve been there the entire break together helping her out,” Marinette explained.

“Ah cool,”

“It was.....hey maybe you could ask her to play in your video?”

“I could, why not” Luka agreed, the Sabine approached with a few boxes, which Marinette took off the hands and walked to the window making Sabine smile at her help.

“Shall I drop them here?” Marinette asked earning a nod from the mother and Marinette arranged them tidily on the shelf, then looked out of the window to see Adrien leave the school heading to a silver-colored coupè, which drove off making Marinette look normally at the disappearance, then continued to arrange the shelf and rolled her eyes up a little surprised.

“What was that?” Marinette whispered to herself, then Tikki glanced up at her, seeing the owner looking down at her. Marinette moved back at the boys, then saw Luka take out his smartphone as it was vibrating, then he attended it.

“Hey Jule?…...Sure I come earlier home, don’t worry, bye,” Luka finished the call, then took out his wallet and placed on the counter a ten euro bill. “I need to go home, here keep the change,” Luka said getting up to leave the bakery.

“Something weird just happened Luka…..,” Marinette began watching Luka leave quickly without more words, making her bewildered at his sudden behavior, then she leaned on the counter next to Jin.

“Where is he going?” Marinette asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“I think Juleka wanted him to get home earlier,” Jin responded. “Must be family business,”

“Okay, but didn’t you find it a little weird how he didn’t answer me, or was it just per coincidence,”  
“I don’t think he meant to hurt you. It’s probably urgent so he left a little hasty. He didn’t even wait for your mother to cash his payment,” Jin responded.

“I wonder if it’s nothing bad,” Marinette said looking at Jin, which was still disappointed with what happened the past few days, then Marinette placed her arm on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Love issues,” Jin responded. “You probably know how it feels, when the person you like doesn’t feel the same for you. I didn’t really feel something for her in the first place, but now after that kiss, she gave me by mistake I’m not able to forget it,”

“Oh wow, you’re just as troubled as I,” Marinette confessed. “Hey this is now strange, but you probably know, that I had a huge crush on Adrien Agreste, right?” Marinette asked earning a nod from the raven-haired boy. “Listen, just a moment ago I saw Adrien out of the window and I realized….my feelings for him seemed to have vanished. I didn’t felt my heart fall down or jump up at his sight as it used to happen, every time I saw him….If you’re trying to forget her it will take time and hurt you as it is now,” Marinette explained. “Just try to be careful with the akumas. Hawk Moth is most likely to turn you again into Dàgē to make you go behind your crush,”

“I’m careful, I promise,” Jin responded, then took the madeleine from the table to eat it, then Marinette caressed the friend on the back.

“Want another madeleine?” Marinette asked making Jin shrug his shoulder. “Come I give you another one,” Marinette said walking into the kitchen leaving Jin back, which took out his smartphone to check the time and saw a message from Super Snake.

“I’m trying to work on my climbing skills at the construction zone near the highway. If anyone’s interested, check it out,” Super Snake’s message was, then Jin typed down a message and sent it.

“I’ll be there too,” Jin got up and dropped two five euro bills next to Luka’s payment and walked at the door, then noticed Marinette come back. “Hey I’ve placed my payment next to Luka’s, I’m going to take a walk before I do my homework,” Jin explained, then Marinette looked at it and nodded.

“What about your madeleine?” Marinette asked, then Jin walked at the girl to take the pastry.

“Thanks Marinette,” Jin said, then left the room followed by a ring of the doorbell on the top and Tikki flew up in front of her owner.

“Are you curious to know, what’s up with Luka and Juleka?” Tikki asked making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“I believe it’s family business,” Marinette responded. “I could just send him a message to see what he says?” Marinette suggested. “What do you think?” The kwami nodded, then Marinette took out her smartphone to write down a message.

On another part of the city, Hydra watched Super Snake climb on his own up the framework. Above her appeared Onyx landing on the middle of the framework shrieking Super Snake at the movements the frames made due to his impact on it.

“Watch it, Onyx!” Super Snake buzzed, then watched Onyx place his hands around the vertical bars beside him and climbed it up there with the red-dressed superhero watching him.

“You have it easy, you’re a cat,” Super Snake said watching Onyx arrive at the top to sit on the roof.

“Sorry, but climbing seems so easy here,” Onyx mentioned, then noticed Hydra was around and waved his hand at the heroine. “Hey!”

“Hi Onyx,” Hydra greeted.

“Come, now it’s your turn,” Super Snake mentioned earning a nod from the superheroine, which jumped at one horizontal bar, then tried to come up on the framework while the two boys watched her. “Good, you’re going well,”

“Whoa!” Hydra cried as the framework shook a little, making Onyx flinch his teeth.

“Don’t worry Hydra, you can do that,” Onyx encouraged the heroine, which nodded and tried to move further on the framework with the two heroes watching her. “You’re already in the middle, keep it up and you’ll be here with us,”

Hydra came closer to the two superheroes, which smiled at her nearly succeeding, then Onyx held out his hand to see if she would take it, but instead, she placed her hands beside it and tried to pull herself up, then lied with her knees on top of the roof and stretched her arms aside to show them she made it.

“Voilà!” Hydra commented watching the two boys clap.

“Very good,” Onyx complimented. “I think practicing a few times here will prepare you for other obstacles like the Eiffel tower, unlike this, most obstacles don’t dance like the frames here,”

“You have to accompany me next time at the tower,” Hydra stated. “Or we continue on something else before we come back to the Eiffel tower,”

“Maybe the radio antenna on the other end of the city?” Onyx suggested. “Yeah, that would be ideal,”

“Good,” Onyx replied, then on the roof in the middle he spotted a stray cat drinking from a puddle, then he smiled and walked towards it, while Hydra watched him, besides Super Snake, which jumped off the building to repeat his task.

“Hey little guy,” Onyx began and went down on his knees holding his hand out at the cat. The cat meowed and looked up at Onyx, then sniffed on his hand and rubbed his head on Onyx’s hand making him smile and move his arm back, afterward the cat moved further and rubbed his head again, but this time on his leg.

“Aww he likes you,” Hydra mentioned watching Onyx grab the cat, which continued to give the cat-themed superhero affection.

“Aww, it purrs,” Onyx pointed out, then Hydra took the spot next to Onyx to pet the animal making Onyx smile knowing Hydra’s interest in animals. Hydra began to tickle the cat on its ear making it purr as Onyx watched her, then pondered about making a conversation. “You’ve got good hands for animals,” Onyx commented making the heroine smile.

“Thanks,” Responded the red-dressed heroine. “I’ve used to be a lot of times at the zoo and I’ve grown to love them,”

“That’s sweet,” Onyx commented watching the cat move away from his arms at the ones of the heroine while purring as she caressed him. Onyx’s staff rang, making him puff as it rang, then he took it out to attend it.

 _“Onyx dude, we’ve got a big, big problem,”_ Carapace said making Onyx nod, which sat next to Hydra, which Carapace noticed. _“Oh did I interrupt something?”_

“Not yet, but what’s going on?” Onyx questioned, then Carapace moved the perspective up at the sky to show a large floating pirate ship.

“ _That’s going on,_ ” Carapace stated making Onyx wide his eyes in shock at the sight of it.

“Okay, where exactly are you?” Onyx asked, then Super Snake appeared on the roof smiling proud at managing another time to climb the building, the widened his eyes and pointed up in the air, which Onyx noticed and looked back to see the ship far behind over the buildings. “Nevermind, Super Snake found it,”

“Good, see you later,” Carapace said turning the video call off and Onyx got up along with Hydra, which shrieked at the sight of the vehicle.

“Whoa, who got akumatized now?” Hydra asked making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

“Could be anyone from the harbor,” Onyx suggested while Super Snake which observed the ship shut his eyes wide having an idea, who it could be.

“Hey what about the houseboat of the Couffaine family?” Super Snake suggested looking at the two raven-haired superheroes, which glanced at each other.

“Sounds believable,” Onyx responded. “I’ve meet…..this Luka Couffaine before leaving to see his sister or something, but I didn’t think it was something bad,”

“There’s no way for us to get that far up to the ship,” Hydra mentioned. “Well I can, but you two can’t,”

“I need to have that superpower again Carapace gave me the other day,” Onyx mentioned. “Hydra go up there and see what you can do, while I go get myself a powerup from Ladybug,”

“How will you find her?” Super Snake asked.

“I don’t think it will be hard. Everyone will have seen this boat by now,”

“Right….,”

“Okay, go look for Ladybug, I’m going up to the ship,” Hydra mentioned earning a nod from the superheroes, then she turned into wind disappearing around the two.

“Hydra makes me think on the Airbender anime,” Super Snake mentioned making Onyx smile, then he jumped off the building to another house, making his way towards the middle of the city, then encountered from behind the TV1 tower Ladybug jump up in the air to land on a building next to it and Onyx changed direction to meet her up on a shorter building and he landed like a cat on the roof.

“Good evening,” Onyx greeted, then Ladybug approached him with two purple macaroons.

“Great to see you again,” Ladybug said opening her hand, so Onyx could take one of the macarons.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Onyx replied taking the macaron into his mouth, then he got transformed into Space Kitten. “Wasn’t expecting to be inside this suit so soon again,”  
“I actually like to see you in that suit, to be honest,” Ladybug stated surprising the raven-haired boy.

“You think so?” Onyx asked earning a nod from the superheroine, which felt a little embarrassed at her confidence at the compliment she gave. “Thanks, come I think I know who the persons in this ship are,”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Ladybug watched Onyx take off in his jetpack, making her smile amorously at the hero, then she swallowed the other purple powerup to transform into Astro Bug, then she took off following her partner, which on the way picked up Super Snake to carry him up at the ship.

“Anything new?” Onyx questioned receiving no answer from the redhead. A few minutes later the trio arrived on the ship landing on board of it to encounter Hydra tied up on a pole, while on another one was Luka together with Juleka.

“Hydra got caught!” Super Snake warned as Onyx dropped him off, then landed beside him taking out his staff, then Ladybug leaned her back against the two to watch for potential danger.

“Snake, Onyx, if this is like Captain Hardrock, be aware of flying chains, that may jump out from somewhere to catch you,” Ladybug warned earning a nod from the two partners.

“Ladybug, my mom is akumatized and she did tie us up on her own,” Luka warned. “The ship is not the same as the other one,”

“What is it then?” Onyx asked, then on the top of the ship appeared a Viking in a dark-red tunic and black hessian-made skirt along with a dark-brown helmet with two horns at the side. The front of the helmet had the symbol of a howling wolf painted with black charcoal.

“Ah if that isn’t Ladybug and the rest of the group. What were the names…..Viperion and Cat Noir,”  
“We’re Super Snake and Onyx,” Super Snake corrected.

“I knew you’re the successors. After all my own son had the role as a snake superhero,” The Viking-themed supervillain admitted. “The Lupus Viking knows that very well,”

“Your son was fighting for the good side,” Onyx mentioned stepping forward as he still wore his spacesuit. “He still would if he could,”

“Mrs. Couffaine, this isn’t the real you on the boat. Hawk Moth akumatized you again,” Super Snake pointed out watching the supervillain pull out a sword from behind her back.

“All this what happened in the past happened just because of Hawk Moth,” Ladybug mentioned. “He’s the one using you against us and other citizens to obtain our miraculouses to use it for bad things. I know sometimes certain people lead others to be a prey to Hawk Moth, depending on the situation those people notice the mistake and apologize, whether they’re guilty about it or not. I myself have led someone to the doom, which caused this big chaos in Paris weeks ago,”

“What do you mean?” Super Snake asked bewildered watching Onyx shake his head.

“It’s not a good time, Super Snake,” Onyx mentioned.

“He needs to know it too,” Ladybug warned. “Super Snake, Chloé got akumatized, because I misused my power to separate Kagami from Adrien. Beforehand when I got her the miraculous, Hawk Moth found our Master, which then got in trouble with him and gave up his duty to save us and the others,”

“Seriously?” Super Snake asked shocked. “You mean….because…..you had a liking for him?”

“Paris was doomed the other day because you saw a lad you liked being around another lass?” Lupus Viking questioned astonished at the heroine’s confession.

“I already know, that’s awful. I’ve heard that about a thousand times and I’m sick and tired of it,” Ladybug puffed throwing her yo-yo against the supervillain, which blocked it with her sword causing it to fly against the ground, then Ladybug pulled it back as Onyx ran with his staff against the supervillain, then leaped to attack her on the top of the second level and quickly got smacked down against the floor by the supervillain.

“Hey!” Super Snake shouted throwing his lyre against the supervillain, which deflected it watching it fly off-board with Super Snake watching it.

“Is that all you got?” Lupus Viking asked, then watched Onyx jump up to attack her and force her to move backward, then Super Snake ran to Luka and Juleka to free them.

“I’m going to assist Onyx!” Ladybug announced using her yo-yo on the pole on the middle of the ship and swung up at the second floor and shrieked as Onyx was thrown in the air and Ladybug caught him with her legs around his head and dropped him over Lupus Viking felt down on the ground.

“Got’ ya!” Onyx announced with a smirk, then Lupus Viking picked her helmet on the horn and hit him on his shield with the other end causing Onyx trip. “Woah!” The Viking-themed supervillain pushed Onyx against Ladybug, which stopped him and growled at the supervillain.

“That’s not, how it’s supposed to work!” Ladybug shouted watching the villain snicker and hold out her hand to the hero, then Ladybug grabbed the staff of Onyx and placed her hand on his helmet to spot a scratch on the helmet. 

“Watch out!” Onyx shouted as Lupis Viking ran with her sword against Ladybug, then Onyx pulled Ladybug down of the second floor and activated his cataclysm, waiting for the villain to show up. But the villain threw her sword up in the air, making Onyx frown as he now couldn’t use it against her and got pushed down off the floor, followed by the villain jumping up to catch the sword.

Ladybug watched Onyx fall, then used her yo-yo to catch the villain by the sword, then she landed on the pole where the sail was attached and tried to push her sword off the yo-yo. Onyx watched the two, then had an idea and took his staff away from Ladybug and jumped up against the supervillain managing to cataclysm the sword off her hands and he grabbed himself on the pole, therefore looked at the supervillain seeing the sword turn into ashes.

“What is that blue shiny thingy?” Onyx asked squinting his eyes to see a small feather fly above the air.

“That’s an amok,” Ladybug mentioned. “This means the fight is not over yet,”

“Oh great, I have already used my cataclysm,” Onyx complained watching Ladybug use her yo-yo to retrieve the feather.

“Quick as long as I can’t untie you from here, have you got any idea, where the akuma could be?” Super Snake asked making the two siblings shrug their shoulders.

“Maybe the anchor?” Luka suggested.

“If that’s the case I will need you to come back with a cataclysm,” Ladybug mentioned. “But we don’t have time for that,”

Juleka moved her head up at the second floor shutting up her eyes in panic, then began to struggle inside the cord, getting Luka’s attention, noticing she was nervous.

“Jule, calm down, everything will be fine,” Luka cheered the girl up, then Super Snake looked up at the second floor and shrieked as he saw Lupus Viking push from the side a cannon making him gulp in fright at the weapon.

“Are you kidding me?” The redhead asked, then Onyx noticed along with Ladybug the canon of the supervillain and glanced at each other.

“The akuma must be there!” Both said together, watching the villain take a cannonball into the cannon.

“I wonder if Hawk Moth studied stories, cause I don’t think Vikings had cannons in their time,” Onyx mentioned earning the attention of the blue-haired heroine.

“Lionesses also don’t walk on their hind legs and talk like humans, yet we encountered one,”

“I don’t think Hawk Moth cares for logic unless they kick our butts,” Onyx stated extending his staff while Ladybug began to spin her yo-yo in front of them to protect themselves from the villain.

“Look Onyx I think this is too much to ask, but try to find a way to lead Lupus away from the cannon,” Ladybug explained, then heard the cannon and got hit along with Onyx, which got thrown to the front of the ship.

“Now!” Ladybug groaned watching Onyx get up to see the supervillain add another ball into the cannon and Onyx ran on his four during the time the villain prepared to shoot another cannonball.

Super Snake still hasn’t managed to untie the siblings up and groaned, making Luka sigh, then he noticed Onyx jump up with his staff and got thrown down as the ball got shoot out of the cannon.

“Super Snake, leave me and Juleka. Sneak up and try to get my mom away from there,” Luka asked seeing his successor look at Onyx getting up while Lupus Viking walked back to get another ball from a shelf behind the driver wheel.

“I’ll be sneaking carefully,” Super Snake responded and walked behind the pole and sneaked forward watching Onyx race back at Ladybug, then return racing against the flying cannonball and got touched by it on the staff, still making him fall on his back.

“Try again Onyx, you can do that,” Ladybug cheered beginning to worry as his time was running up. Ladybug watched Onyx got back and watch the villain load another ball into the cannon and Ladybug stopped spinning it to warn the partner about her next step. “I’m going to activate the lucky charm. I’ll be okay,” Ladybug advised before throwing up her yo-yo to activate her special power,”  
“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted watching her special object appear, making her wide her eyes as something heavier appeared and landed on her arms. “Oooooff!” Complained the heroine, then she took a look at it to see what it was. “Noz? What is Noz?”

“That’s nitrous oxide,” Luka said loud. “In racing movies, drivers use it to be faster,”

“Okay, how is this supposed to help me out?” Ladybug questioned herself watching Onyx jump up in the air to block the ball, but ended up falling down again with it. Lupus Viking laughed, then walked back to take two cannonballs, then rolled them at the cannon and went back to take the third one.

In the meanwhile, Super Snake reached the stairs and went down on the ground and crawled it up slowly to spot the villain filling the ball into the cannon and press a button to launch her cannonball against Onyx, which this time failed to use his staff on it and got hit on his head knocking him against Ladybug shrieking her.

“Onyx!” Ladybug cried seeing him lie in front of her feet, then she went down to check on him, seeing him slowly open his eyes.

“Without the cataclysm, it’s impossible to beat her weapon,” Onyx stated making Ladybug sad.

“Ladybug, watch out!” Luka shouted as Lupus Viking released another ball, making Hydra frown as Ladybug and Onyx were now in danger.

“Water dragon!” Hydra shouted turning into water to release herself from the chain, flowing over the ground to the two superheroes to build up a wall in front of them caught the attention of Ladybug, which pulled Onyx away and watched the ball break the water.

“Well done,” Onyx complimented quiet, while Ladybug helped him sat up afterward the bug-themed superheroine observed Hydra turn back into her physical self and had an idea, what she could do with her mysterious object.

“Hydra, I need you for my plan,” Ladybug mentioned getting up from the ground, then looked at the second floor to see Super Snake jump at the back of the supervillain making her lose the ball, which rolled away. “Handle quick you two,”

“What?” Questioned the raven-haired hero seeing Ladybug hand him out the bottle.

“Hide it in the cannon and Hydra, I’m not sure if this works, but I need you to use your lighting power to light this up to blow it up. Do you think this won’t cause you any damage?” Ladybug asked making Onyx swallow hard at the comment.

“I don’t think while I’m an element I have any chance to die,” Hydra commented earning a nod from Ladybug.

“But you don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to,” Onyx warned making Hydra smile.

“We’re superheroes. Sometimes we have to take risks,” Hydra stated making Onyx smile a little, then Ladybug’s yo-yo rang and the girl attended the video call to see Carapace sitting in the inside of a helicopter.

 _“Hey Ladybug take a look at the back of the ship,”_ Carapace said watching the heroine turn her head back to see only the ship’s back.

“I see nothing,” Ladybug commented, then Carapace smiled embarrassed and turned his perspective to the outside of the helicopter to show from afar the ship, the heroes were in. “Great, that you’re here. Wait there I need you to get here and use your shell-ter, get ready!” Ladybug announced turning the call off, then she took off flying away and Onyx looked along with Hydra to see Super Snake having a fistfight with the villain on the deck.

“We better get closer,” Hydra said running forward along with Onyx, then stopped under the cannon and looked at each other.

“B….be careful, Hydra,” Onyx warned tensed about her job, making the girl smile at Onyx’s welfare towards her.

“I’m coming back, I promise,” Hydra commented tapping the tall superhero on the helmet making him smile.

“Promise?” Onyx asked making Hydra chuckle, which grabbed the superhero by the hand.

“I promise,” Hydra commented, then Carapace fell off the sky and Ladybug landed on the deck of the ship and pointed at the cannon earning a nod from Hydra.

“Come on, Onyx!” Hydra shouted watching the cat-themed superhero jump up at the cannon while moving on the handle on its end, then threw it into the canon and Ladybug pulled Onyx back with her yo-yo and caught him in her arms. “Lighting dragon!” Hydra shouted turning into lighting entering into the canon as Ladybug used this opportunity to push Super Snake and Lupus Viking down to her. Carapace pushed gently the friends back, afterward held his shield in front of them to activate his special power.

“Shell-ter!” Carapace shouted building a forcefield around the group watching the lighting inside the cannon begin to fume, which leads the cannon to explode breaking half of the deck of the second floor.

“Hydra!” Onyx shouted in shock making Ladybug wide her eyes at the explosion. Seconds later their forcefield was hit by a ray of lighting, which ricochets, heading down back to the city.

Carapace dropped his shield, then watched Onyx ran at the front of the ship and began to laugh excitedly.

“She’s alive!” Onyx shouted. “She really did it!” Onyx celebrated making Carapace smile and look at Ladybug, which was also relieved about seeing the newbie had survived. Super Snake ran to see it, then encountered Hydra on the top of a radio antenna waving up at Onyx, which gave the superheroine one small applause.

“Wow, she’s really amazing,” Super Snake commented watching Onyx nod and look back at Ladybug, which used her yo-yo to catch the akuma.

“I can’t believe it we just pulled that off,” Onyx confessed earning a nod from the snake-themed superhero. “I’m going to get her,” Onyx announced taking off to approach the radio antenna, where Hydra stood and he hugged her tightly.

“I told you, I would make it out,” Hydra stated with a chuckle as she was embraced by the tall hero. Onyx’s miraculous began to beep, making Onyx wide his eyes, then he took his arms off Hydra and transformed back into Jin, making Yi wide her eyes in surprise.

“Jin?” Hydra asked making Jin grin a little abashed.

“Probably not the person you expected under this mask,” Jin answered scratching the back of his neck. “I need to get out of her, Ladybug may get angry at me for this incident,”

“I don’t think she will. It was an accident after all,”

“Yeah, it was. You know when she recruited me, she said we weren’t allowed to know each other’s identities,” Jin explained. “That’s why I’m talking,”

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t have to know. We just pretend to be like we were before,” Hydra suggested making Jin nod.

“Sure, sounds fine,” Jin agreed making Hydra smile, then Jin hugged her again. “Thank goodness, you’re alive,” Jin whispered into her ear making Hydra smile warm at hearing his voice near to her ear.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” A voice shouted then the two looked up to see the ship disappear in rose smoke and travel across the city back at the Seine dropping the Couffaine houseboat on the river with the remaining superheroes.

“You need to go there. They need to see, that you’re alright” Jin mentioned earning a nod from Hydra.

“Will you come?” Hydra asked, then Jin looked around his pockets, then shook his head.

“Sorry, I don’t have any cheese for my kwami,” Jin rejected earning a nod from Hydra, which smiled and placed her hands on Jin’s shoulders to peck him on his cheek, making him turn red. Hydra walked to the ladder on the end of the veranda of the antenna with Jin watching her walk away, then he widened his eyes and ran behind the superheroine.

“Yi! Wait!” Jin called the heroine by her civilian name, then Hydra looked back, which stopped in front of her making her left her right eyebrow.

“Did you forget something?” The dragon-themed superheroine asked making Jin shake his head, seconds later he nodded making Hydra confused.

“I wanted to do this,” Jin said placing his hand under Hydra’s chin, leaning his face to hers meeting his lips with hers. Jin shut his eyes open as he actually kissed the superheroine, then closed it again shoving his arms gently under hers to lead followed by the dragon-themed holder place her hands under his elbows enjoying their very first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydrjin / Jindra was born......Oh gosh, the shipping names are horrendous.


	29. Satin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Apparently nitro isn‘t explosive „facepalms“ I knew I should have gone with gas bottles.   
> Also warning: This chapter isn't very explicit, but it mentions dead bodies due to fire.

** Chapter 2 ** ** 9 **

Onyx arrived at home, entering through the open window, and threw himself down at the bed sighing happily followed by destransforming back.

“Oh yeah,”

Plagg flew down on Jin’s belly with a piece of Camembert and took a bite as he watched the amorous boy euphoric.

“Seems like you’ve still got closer to her earlier than expected,” Plagg mumbled earning a nod from his holder.

“Best night of my life,” Jin stated. “I can’t wait to see her tomorrow,”

“What will you do tomorrow?” The cat kwami asked. “Tell her you love her and you want to go out with her?”

“No, I have time to think about it. I want to talk with her first. I think we should take time before getting serious you know or to deal with the superhero thing,”

“Sounds good to me,” Plagg answered finishing his cheese, while Jin smiled enchanted thinking about his kiss with Hydra before on the radio antenna.

Marinette was undressing herself to sleep, while Tikki floated in front of the computer watching a music video seeing colorful waves dancing around the screen showing a sort of psychedelic trip to the audience making Tikki’s eyes get bewildered, then her eyes reflected grey spinning circles which were shown on the screen.

Marinette was done with changing clothes, then grabbed the cup of water she had on the desk and noticed Tikki’s eyes, beginning to giggle at the situation.

“The music video is really nostalgic. Makes me think on the past cartoon and songs there used to be,” Marinette said, while Tikki was still focused on the song, then Marinette shrugged her shoulder and took her smartphone to check her clock, then noticed messages from the superheroes.

_“Hydra you were really brave about this with the explosion,” Super Snake commented._

_“She really is unique,” Carapace added._

_“She was astonishing,” Onyx had commented too._

Marinette smiled and placed her smartphone down, then closed the site on the internet to turn the computer off after Tikki was done watching the music video.

“This video reminds me of the days in the 70s, where Plagg and I took Mushrooms to help our holders transform, and what happened to us afterward was insane,” Told the kwami, which flew up on the bed and Marinette looked out of the window at the city to see fewer cars driving on the road.

“Tomorrow will be another new day,” Marinette said. “Who knows what awaits us besides Mrs. Mendeleiev’s chemistry lessons,” Marinette climbed her ladder up, and in the middle of the room appeared a blue portal, where the superheroine of the future Bunnyx appeared catching the blue-haired girl’s attention.

“Red alert! Ladybug, we need you!” Bunnyx announced making Marinette sight at the appearance of the bunny-themed superhero.

“Good evening Bunnyx’” Marinette greeted along with Tikki, which landed on Marinette’s shoulder.

“The future is in danger, Marinette. You have to come,” Bunnyx announced watching Marinette turn into Ladybug, then grab the self-made hat she had in her bedroom to cover with it her face.

“Good, follow me,” Bunnyx asked grabbing the heroine by the hand to guide her into the burrow to cross the dimension passing by several memories of the future, present, and past.

“Has this something to do with the mission from before?”

“I still have to figure it out, for now, the only thing I can say is, that one of your superheroes has been akumatized and eliminated everyone, who fought her,”

“Oh boy, is that similar to back with Cat Blanc?” Ladybug questioned.

“You have to see it yourself,” Bunnyx said stopping in front of a portal, which showed Paris in a dark-red color, then she stepped in along with Ladybug and removed the hat off her.

“Woah, what happened?” Ladybug asked as she stood on the roof of the Louvre watching at the roads, which were all black covered with ashes and burnt objects. “This is horrendous,”

“Go look for her and avoid going to the Notre Dame. Major citizens, who could save themselves are in there,” Bunnyx asked earning a nod from Ladybug. “I’ll get help when you’re in trouble,”

“Sure, I will look for her,” Ladybug said running over the roof, reaching the end, then looked around for anything suspicious and jumped at the next buildings, then ran watching over for anyone suspicious.

“Gees this looks like a fire tornado passed here,” Ladybug commented and swung over the Seine, which still was there making Ladybug sigh in relief seeing the river still remained in its beauty. Ladybug was on the roofs on the other side and watched in the far at the Eiffel tower on the ground lots of candles lightened up, afterward, Ladybug made her way towards the monument and landed on the feet of the tower to see a large number of candles on the floor, making Ladybug furrow her eyebrows wondering, what they were doing there. Ladybug attached her yo-yo around an iron bar to descent down, then picked up a candle to recognize one of her classmates' name on it.

“Myléne Hapréle, date of death, 28.11.18?” Ladybug read, then she picked up the next candle, which had Ivan’s name on it with the same date. “What?” Ladybug squinted her eyes to see if she could see the following candles around her recognizing most of the names on the list. “Who is doing this?” Ladybug asked, then saw across the Eiffel tower more candles, but half of them were not lightened off and Ladybug jumped into the middle, where the candles were off, then picked off two finding Alix Kubdel’s name along with Mayor Bourgeois.

“Those must be still alive,” Ladybug said picking up another one, which was from Nathalie Sancoeur, which was off. “This is terrifying,” Ladybug noticed, then saw a candle just turn up a flame, then Ladybug picked it out of curiosity to spot Gabriel Agreste’s name on it followed by the same date from before.

“The candles must be connected to the villain, who’s currently out here taking people’s lives,” Ladybug mentioned looking up at the red sky. Ladybug took up to land on the buildings, then jumped with the help of her yo-yo over the river again heading towards the mansion of the Agrestes to spot a lightning shoot out of the roof disappearing into the powerlines to head forwards to the Grand Paris hotel.

“Not the hotel,” Ladybug murmured moving against the hotel reaching the top of the penthouse, where she broke through the window to encounter Chloé hidden under the bed alone crying. “Chloé?”

“Ladybug!” Chloé shouted running against Ladybug to embrace her. “That evil akuma is here again and I think she’s after me too!”

“Don’t worry, I’m here. Whose the akuma? Have you seen her?”  
“On TV only. I think that’s the dragon superhero who is new. She uses fire and all that,”

“Hydra you mean?” Ladybug questioned earning a nod from the blonde. “Okay, stay here. I’m going to check it out,” Ladybug warned leaving Chloé back, which hides beside her bed seeing the heroine leave.

In the corridor Ladybug saw that the place was still intact, then she ran along the corridor heading to the elevator, then stopped before pressing the button.

“Wait…..bad idea,” Ladybug looked around to see, where the stairs were and she encountered the shield and opened the door at the exact moment as she stepped out, she heard an electronic shock coming from the elevator, which called her attention. From the doors jumped out a yellow lighting hitting the light up above the corridor causing the bulb to crack and the lighting got materialized into a black-dressed supervillain with flame caricatures over the suit and fire-red hair gelled up like a flame making Ladybug wide her eyes recognizing the villain through the body stature only.

“Hydra, what happened to you?”

“Satin is my name,” The villain corrected. “And I’ve already killed you. I’ve expected that jerk to have nine lives not you,”

“Jerk?” Ladybug questioned. “Are you talking about Onyx?”

“Of course I am!” Satin shouted followed by her hair shot fire up off anger. “He’s gone now and we’re better off without him anyway,”

“What has he done?” Ladybug questioned, then Satin turned into fire shrieking Ladybug which ran as Satin began to run behind her. During the race Ladybug encountered a cart with suitcases, which Ladybug grabbed with her yo-yo and threw against Satin, causing her to fall leaving Ladybug a large gap to escape. Satin growled causing the suitcases to catch fire, while the cart began to melt, therefore she got up and moved further to go after the superheroine.

Ladybug jumped out of the window to land on the road, then she looked around and widened her eyes in shock as she spotted on the ground lifeless bodies all turn into ashes making the blue-haired heroine gulp at the image.

“This isn’t Hawk Moth’s work,” Ladybug stated. “Something must have gone wrong,”

Ladybug ran along the road passing by several buildings, then encountered a store with bio vegetables and Ladybug got into the building, then hid behind a shelf, where she encountered a teenage girl, which had her head over her knees, then Ladybug placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder making her yell, shortly Ladybug covered her mouth.

“Shhh! It’s me, Ladybug,” Ladybug comforted the girl, which ended up hugging the heroine, making her smile and hug the girl back hard.

“I thought you were dead,” The girl whined making Ladybug shake her head.

“I’m here, don’t worry,” Ladybug assured the young girl, then looked at the girl’s smartphone on the ground, then picked it up and looked back at the girl. “Can you open the news for me? I need to check out something,”

“Yes,” The girl replied quietly unlocking her smartphone, so she could open for the heroine a site online and handed it out to Ladybug.

“Thanks,” Ladybug responded watching the first news to encounter a video with the caption _Hawk Moth possibly killed_ _b_ _y his own minion?”_ Ladybug opened the video to see it, getting sad as she saw in the video Onyx stand in front of Hawk Moth smirking while behind the cat-themed superhero Satin lied on her knees, soon Hawk Moth approached her with a laugh and looked back at Onyx making a hand sign, while Onyx looked back too. During that distraction of the two, Satin began to scream catching the attention of the two miraculous holders, then Onyx ran against Satin which became a great fireball causing Onyx to cry as he got hit by it, afterward she got up and raced behind Hawk Moth disappearing off-screen causing the supervillain to screech in pain, causing her to shiver at the painful end of the villain.

“Could Onyx become infiltrated with Hawk Moth at some point?” Ladybug questioned herself. Ladybug zoomed into the source of the video to see TV1 weather as the owner of the video. “I need to figure out, what exactly led Hydra to become akumatized.-….I need to go there, but how?” Ladybug asked herself looking out at the large window of the store. Ladybug saw on the smartphone another article showing a video with firetrucks and the caption _Firetrucks almost managed to take the fire-villain down_ which Ladybug clicked to show an amateur video of a firetruck aiming with water at Satin, causing her to growl in pain, afterward she fell on the ground followed by the firetruck stop, afterward Satin turned into lightning to attack the firetruck causing the mechanism of the water tank to dysfunction causing the hose to spin around while squirting water.

“My aqua power,” Ladybug remembered, then opened her yo-yo to take out her power-up, afterward she ate it to transform into Aqua-Ladybug and left the store to see on the powerlines Satin traveling, making the heroine smirk, which jumped into the water diving deep into the water and look up to see Satin show up on top of the wall, turning into flame as she got angry at Ladybug’s disappearance.

Ladybug smiled and swam along the river making her way to the other side of the city.

Later Ladybug managed to reach the studio, then went stairs up to encounter the studio she had seen in the news and she widened her eyes as she encountered near the entrance a body with fire marks making Ladybug tremble at recognizing Hawk Moth by its cane next to his hand. Afterward, Ladybug spotted in the middle of the room Onyx, then she ran towards him and went down on her knees to take a look at him, seeing his suit damaged by the flames of the supervillain and his face covered with black ashes. Ladybug placed her ear on his chest, then closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears from realizing the body was lifeless.

“Everything will be alright...” Ladybug whined. “I promise,” Added the heroine letting herself go as tears fell down her cheeks down at the body of the dead friend. From the dark area two lilac colored eyes appeared glancing at the heroine noticing she was feeling down.   
“That’s what Hawk Moth and Onyx have said too,” The voice spoke making Ladybug wide her eyes and look up around her to see the eyes of the person in the hidden area.

“Who is that?” Ladybug asked getting up on her feet watching from the shadow Mayura get out, making Ladybug growl. “Mayura!”

“Thank goodness you’re still alive,” Mayura stated relieved. “Something terrible happened to Satin. She’s working against us all”

“What exactly?”

“Hawk Moth has akumatized Onyx into himself, but as a bad guy just to catch Hydra and manipulate her into thinking he betrayed the whole superhero group. I don’t know why, but something about me or the miraculous led Satin to go berserk and take down him and Hawk Moth. I’ve escaped to hide….in the meanwhile….she had attacked other citizens and….left them in this state,”

“Couldn’t you just deakumatize…..whatever word you call it with her?”

“It didn’t work. As long as she has her object she can by herself take control and ignore my commands,” Mayura explained. “We must work together to take her down or Paris will be doomed and who knows what else she will do if we don’t stop her,”

“Alright, I’m not really fond of this idea, but we don’t seem to have another choice,” Ladybug mentioned. “She’s looking for me right now, I’ve escaped her hands before. We have to find a way to stop her and so far we know when she’s in her fire state, she can’t get closer to water and we need to go somewhere where we find water and try to defeat her,”

“The Seine is the only place large enough, where you can go to fight her, otherwise it will be hard to get further in the fight,”

“Yes, come let's get to the top of the building,” Ladybug called the villain, then ran stairs up to the rooftop and both hide behind the large ad of the TV station and observed the city to spot Satin near the Trocadero shutting fire from her hands against windows of an apartment making Ladybug bite her lips tensed about the deed, then Mayura pointed down at the Eiffel tower, where the candles were to see a few candles lighten up automatically as Satin had taken the lives of other citizens.

“Mayura, I will take you to the pont d’Lena and make my way towards Satin. I will try to keep her busy,” Ladybug said opening her yo-yo to take out a purple macaron, which transformed her into Cosmo Bug, afterward she picked up Mayura and flew across the city approaching in a half minute the Eiffel tower, passing between the open gap in the middle and dropped her down, afterward she took up to the buildings behind the Trocadero, where she spotted Satin landing on top of a pole to look at the other buildings, which contained the lights inside it turned off.

“Hey Satin, are you still looking for me?” Ladybug asked landing on another pole a few meters away from the supervillain, which smirked at the appearance of the bug-themed heroine.

“You’re wearing your astronaut suit, how cute,” Satin commented watching Ladybug smirk and take off to fly above Satin’s head causing her to light up her head with a flame frowning annoyed at Ladybug’s escape and watched the superheroine fly above the Trocadero, then Satin turned into lighting to disappear into the light pole she stood over and teleported herself quickly one pole after the other to pursue the ladybug-themed superheroine, which was above the city watching each pole have a short circuit every time Satin left. Ladybug chuckled triumphantly, then watched one of the light poles crack and the lighting shut out towards her materializing back into the dragon-themed supervillain shrieking Ladybug, which was hit by the villain, which held the superhero on the wings causing her to lose control and land with her on the ground.

“Wait, wait, wait, timeout!” Ladybug shouted while Satin pressed the heroine’s head against the ground. “Why are you doing all of this to the citizen? What have they done to you?”  
“Hold still!” Satin hissed. “I saw what happened with my own eyes and there’s no way you can convince me otherwise!”

“Murdering isn’t a solution either!” Ladybug shouted. “I know the real Onyx wouldn’t stab us in the back like that. He’s not that kind of person,”

“Oh really?” Satin questioned. “Then why did he offer Hawk Moth to take me down on his place? Why?”

“I…..I don’t know, I wasn’t there,”

“You were there, you liar!” Bellowed Satin making Ladybug close her eyes terrified by the moment Satin’s head lightened up fire.

“I’…...I’m sorry,” Ladybug apologized having a tear rolling down her eye, making the villain smirk at seeing the heroine afraid, then Satin raised her hand up turning it into fire and before she hit Ladybug with it a portal from the side got opened and a black-dressed superhero flew out crashing against the supervillain preventing her to hurt Ladybug with the flame.

“Careful with your hands!” The cat-themed superhero said lying next to the supervillain, then looked at Ladybug, which had turned her head around and smile euphoric to see Onyx had come to help her. “Good timing I guess, huh?” Questioned the superhero making Ladybug smile amorous at the superhero, then Onyx shrieked as the enraged supervillain turned into fire and Ladybug took up in the air to grab Onyx under his arms to lead him away, and she fell down again as her wings were broken by the villain.

“Oh oh,” Ladybug mentioned then Onyx grabbed her by the arm and catapulted himself with the staff against the road, then both ran together at the bridge, while Satin began to pursue the two. “Mayura is still there,”  
“What is Mayura doing there?” Onyx asked.

“Something went wrong and Hydra instead of being under their control, she got out of it and murdered everyone from this future and that’s why we’re here. She herself couldn’t stop her from harming others,”

“Why got Hydra akumatized?”

“I didn’t quite understand it either,” Ladybug admitted meeting up with the villain. “Okay, I think I’ve got for Onyx a power-up to use” Ladybug mentioned taking out a green one, which was for aqua powers. “Okay, this one is for water only, but there must be another one. I could swear,”

“Didn’t you give me the last one?” Onyx questioned looking back at Satin, which was getting closer to the two. “Oh oh,” Onyx took his staff ready to defend himself from Satin, then she turned into fire making Onyx wide his eyes surprised at her power, then Ladybug shrieked along with Mayura, then the peacock-themed superheroine pushed Onyx away from her and jumped against Satin, beginning to screech in pain as she got caught by the flames.

“Onyx try to push them with your staff against the water,” Ladybug ordered watching Onyx swing his staff against the fire, but it wasn’t helpful in moving them anywhere.

“It didn’t work!” Onyx shouted in fear. 

“Have you got another idea on how to bring them down?” Ladybug questioned, then she screamed as she saw Onyx quickly race towards the fire and jump down at the ground near the two villains to cataclysm the ground under them causing the space around them to break, shrieking Satin, which materialized back into herself and looked at Onyx, which smirked at her and the villain jumped against him turning her body into fire shrieking Onyx, which blocked the attack with his staff and Satin landed on the ground and slid the bridge down into the river, watching Satin cry in pain as she touched the water and disappeared into it.

“The akuma is in the miraculous of hers, right?” Onyx asked, then Ladybug embraced the superhero tight, which widened his eyes in surprise.

“You’re my hero,” Ladybug complimented making Onyx smile and pat her back.

“I just did my job,” Onyx said, then remembered about Satin and looked at the broken bridge. “I think her miraculous needs to be destroyed, right?” Onyx questioned earning a nod from the heroine and he emerges to the water and dives in to retrieve the supervillain.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo up in the air to release her lucky charm, afterward she received a red chewing bone making her tilt her head.

“Interesting,” Ladybug commented walking forward at the broken bridge, then saw Onyx approach on the surface dropping the villain on the bridge, which was unconscious and Ladybug removed her necklace to break it to see the blue feather fly out of it. Onyx pulled the supervillain up at the bridge, then looked at her face recognizing Yi behind it, then he lied his head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat and sighed in relief as he could hear it.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouted restoring everything, that had happened to the city back, followed by people’s life and the bridge under them.

“Ah it was noun here after all,” Onyx commented, then watched Satin turn back into Yi, then she looked around to see Ladybug and Onyx.

“What happened?” Yi questioned, then rolled her eyes at Onyx, which smiled at her, making Yi frown a little sad. “You’re on our side, right?”

“He is,” Ladybug responded before Onyx opened his mouth, then Ladybug went down on her knees beside the cat-themed superhero. “We’re from the past to be precise. Tell us, what happened before you got akumatized?”

“I was caught during our mission to locate Hawk Moth. Later I was alone with Mayura in one room, I was all tied up. Hawk Moth showed up and told me, that the other superheroes had been caught, cause he had set a trap on us, by having had one of the superheroes work with us to mislead us and after he told this, he….well Onyx showed up and approached me telling me, he had in the past told Hawk Moth about the miraculous and he was ordered to play along until we got closer to lose,” Yi explained. “This is what he said and it was so hard to swallow it. He….he was so honest towards me, towards all of us…..then he just stabbed us in the back like that,” Yi recounted beginning to have tears running down her face, then Ladybug placed her hand on the shoulder of the girl, while Onyx sank his head down listening to what his future self has done.

“Were you sure, that it was the real Onyx?” Ladybug questioned. “You know Hawk Moth according to Mayura had akumatized Onyx to lead you on. He would never do this to anyone,”

“It was so realistic….I…...feel like this was him…..I don’t know,” Yi sobbed, then Ladybug caressed the girl on the back.

“I know we don’t know him too 100%. We could be wrong about him,”

“I know what I saw Ladybug, he’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for about four months,”

“Dating?” Ladybug asked curious making Onyx turn red. “But your superhero id’s, right?”

“We both know each other’s identities,” Yi explained. “He accidentally revealed his identity to me and well…..we had our first kiss and…..you know, we became a thing,”

“What is this with the _accident,_ Onyx?” Ladybug asked. “Have you any words to defend yourself?”

“Remember our fight with Lupus Viking?” Onyx questioned earning a nod from the heroine. “I flew off the boat to see if Hydra was fine and my time had run out and she saw the real me,”

“Okay, we still don’t know, what led your future you’s to the studio to Hawk Moth. Has it anything to do with this?” Ladybug asked, then Bunnyx appeared from her portal watching all the three chat.

“Have you found out, what to do with the mysterious object?” Questioned Bunnyx watching Ladybug think afterward she had an idea and nodded.

“Good,” Bunnyx responded, then Yi remembered something and got up.

“Hey I believe as Hawk Moth and Mayura are under us in Paris, it could be that they spotted our transformation or how well we both went along,”

“I believe both of this options work out. Hawk Moth is able to do a lot of things and pitting you against each other because of your relationship is sure a thing he would do for the sake of any akumatizations,” Ladybug mentioned, then Bunnyx stepped aside and pointed at her portal.

“Close your eyes, we need Ladybug to use her object and bring you two home,” Bunnyx announced earning a nod from the crew, then the trio shared a hug before Ladybug and Onyx enter the portal.

“What will be about me and Hydra in the present,” Onyx asked, then Bunnyx covered Onyx’s head with a shoebox, shrieking him.

“I will use this lucky charm on your present you to avoid you to have your identity revealed in front of Hydra;” Ladybug explained. “Everything after that will change. She or you won’t remember, that the identity reveal had happen,”

“Everything there?” Onyx asked earning a nod from Ladybug, then Onyx sighed disappointed. “Okay, so the bad future doesn’t happen?”

“Exactly, that’s the point,” Ladybug answered watching Bunnyx open the portal, where they could see Onyx along with Super Snake looking from above the boat, then Ladybug tossed her chewing bone at the moment Onyx jumped and got hit by it, then he fell down on his back and along with the jet pack he got on his back. Super Snake looked down at the cat-themed superhero and laughed making the raven-haired boy frown.

“Well done, Ladybug,” Bunnyx complimented closing the portal.

At that time zone Ladybug used her miraculous to bring the boat back into the Seine and watched Anarka Couffaine appear on the cabin of her ship, then her children ran up to hug her happy to see her. Ladybug smiled, then watched Onyx ran out of the ship and Ladybug noticed a large box on the untidy ship and opened it to remove the amount of materials it had in there, and ran behind him to throw it over him to catch him.

“Hey!” Onyx shouted followed by destransforming back. “Help!”

“Don’t worry kitty, you’re safe. I did this for your safety only,”

“Thank you,” Onyx said, then looked at the boat and whistled calling the attention of Super Snake.

“Can you get me something to eat, like a cookie?”

“No, but there’s a chips pack on the ground,” Super Snake mentioned picking up a red pack and watched Ladybug grab it with her yo-yo, then lifted up the box to pull it under the box.

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Onyx said opening the pack. “I’ll be here until Plagg is charged,” Explained the boy in the box making Ladybug smile and lean there on the box, listening to the kwami chewing on the chips, until he was ready to help Jin transform back to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed, I've said Astro instead of Cosmo Bug. Sorry :/


	30. Deadline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my ideas are running out.

** Chapter  ** ** 30 **

The next morning the students were coming back to school for another day of learning and working on new topics at the end of the week.

Marinette came earlier to school and meet up with Alix at the entrance, which held their bag of flour in the hand, then waved her hand at the girl with the pigtails.

“Good morning,” Alix greeted the friend, then sat down on the wall, while Marinette leaned against it, then searched her backpack for the sheets they needed to hand out at the class.

“Hey Alix,” Marinette greeted taking the sheets out to look at it along with Alix. “This was the rest we needed to for it today and last night,” Marinette said showing the lines she had written on the sheet.

“Looks good,” Commented Alix passing through the last two pages. “Also the pictures we took are as real as we could do. It’s not quite easy to do certain things right with a flour bag,”

“Yes, I agree,” Marinette commented taking the sheets back into her bag, then followed the short friend into the court already seen a few of her classmates present, then chuckled as she saw Kim holding his bag of flour behind his head as if he was carrying a toddler on his back. “Kim seems to be taking his role as a dad very serious,” Marinette told making Alix shake her head.

“Funny, back in the days you would have mentioned this, if Adrien was the one doing that,” Alix joked making Marinette smile a little embarrassed.

“I probably would have rooted for us to be a duo in this task and I would be….you know messing up things,” Explained the blue-haired girl, making Alix wrinkle her eyebrow a little.

“Hey you're not feeling…….awkward as usual,” Alix mentioned making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“Since he left I believe my attraction to him seems to be fading away with the days, that passed by,”

“I’m not a love expert, but I think it’s good like that. It wasn’t worth to suffer so much, now more as he’s not in our school anymore…..erm country,”

“Yes, I think you’re right. My….compass is now aiming at another person,” Marinette mentioned making Alix smirk.

“Ah yes, well Nathaniel knows Luka since kindergarten and he sure is a good pick for you,” Alix commented making Marinette giggle.

“Well he really likes me, but he hasn’t so far made an effort to I don’t know…..ask me out on a date or something,” The girl pointed out making Alix facepalm.

“Are you serious?” Alix questioned. “You were together at the coffee shop,”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t a date nor the other time we were supposed to look for a movie at the cinemas,”

“Okay, that makes sense….I also believe Luka wouldn’t force you into anything as if you were still heartbroken and interested in Adrien, thus why he avoided to ask you or move forward,”

“Probably he will at some point. We just need to wait”

“Yeah,” Alix finished, then waved at Rose, which had arrived along with Juleka and their bag of flour.

“Oh I can’t wait to receive another six for a project of mine…..well ours,” Alix stated earning a nod from Marinette.

After lunch a few students sat in a classroom watching a rehearsal, four of the students there were Nathaniel, Marc, Lila, and Ivan.

“Are you going to participate in it too?” Marc asked making Ivan shake his head.

“I’m just here waiting for Myléne,” Ivan responded.

“Okay,”

At the front a boy stepped away from there going back to his place, then the teacher at the desk picked his list to see, which was the next person to give it a try.

“Isabella Bianco” The teacher called watching the girl in the red dress walk to the front with a sheet.

“Isn’t she from your class?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the raven-haired boy.

“Yeah,” Marc responded. “I think she’s Italian too,”

“I think I’ve seen her at the ice stand once,” Nathaniel mentioned, then looked at Lila, which was reading her sheet for the play. “What’s your play again?”

“I don’t know, the title is blurred out,” Lila mentioned. “I know I’m a person named Virushka,”

“Virushka?” Nathaniel asked. “What a strange name,”  
“Shhh!” A girl next to Nathaniel said as she wanted to listen to the play and Nathaniel sighed to listen to the person in front of the class.

“Anastasia, you can’t give this guy another chance. What if he plays the same game on you as he did with the other girls?” Isabella recited, then the teacher read the next sentence of character B.

“You don’t know him, Gina. He’s like another person now. If you would be like me more time around him you would see it,”

“You know you’re my little sister, I’m afraid, that your heart gets broken once again. Your heart is so fragile, it couldn’t take another tragedy,”

“Trust me Gina, I know what I’m up to,” The teacher said.

“I hope you do so Ana and if he gets into any ideas, I’m here for you,” Isabella stopped and placed down her sheet earning about three students applauding for her.

“Was that Fifty shades of red?” Nathaniel asked making Marc shrug his shoulders, while Lila was focused on her sheet.

“Lila Rossi,” The teacher called watching the girl come to the front. “It was a pleasant speech Miss Bianco, next time more fear in your words,”

“Yes Mr. Verga,” Isabella answered sitting down, then Lila looked at her text before she talked again.

“So Miss Rossi, I will take the role of the brother, if you don’t mind,” The teacher announced making Lila nod. “For god's sake Virushka, how many times have I told you to not come up home so late? You could have been dead by now,” The teacher said with a stern voice.

“Adam you have to stop worrying about me, I’m not a little girl anymore….I’m fifteen,” Lila recited followed by a minor pause.

“You’re still a young girl Virushka. I’m responsible for your well-being while our parents are on a business trip,”

“Why should my parents care if they’re always on a business trip?!?” Lila asked with a raised voice making the teacher lift his right eyebrow as he noticed Lila taking the role already serious.

“That’s their job Viru. They need to make that money, without that money we could live the life we’re living,”

“What good is the amount of money, if we never see our parents. You’re lucky you could spend time with your parents while I was young, but now that I’m here I feel like I’m not wanted in this family,” Lila recited crossing her arms, while stamping with her foot on the ground making a few students look at her in surprise along with the boys, that adopted her into their friend circle.

“We’re not starving, we’re not living on the streets, we’re lucky to never have fallen into debts or anything,”

“You don’t understand it, there are people out there that can live without that much money, and they’re still happy like that. The reason you don’t understand it, is that you have never seen it,” Lila said sounding more relieved, then the teacher nodded and placed the sheet for Lila’s role back.

“Very nice Miss Rossi, hope you can do that during acting too,” The teacher complimented watching Lila walk back to the boys, which smiled at her and patted her on the back to celebrate.

“Hey that was pretty good,” Marc complimented. “Don’t worry, you will nail at the performance too,”

“You sounded like you were mad at him,” Nathaniel added. “Are you mad at your older brother?”

“Nath, you know I don’t have an older brother,”

“How so? I’ve never asked,” Nathaniel added making Lila chuckle.

“Okay, look the text kind of made me think about my mom on which I’m angry,” Lila explained making Nathaniel raise his left eyebrow.

“Why?” Nathaniel questioned. “Because she’s never home?”

Lila nodded, then Nathaniel looked down, because he knew he couldn’t help Lila out with her mother nor Marc.

“Wish we could help you, but it seems impossible,” Mentioned Marc earning a nod from Nathaniel.

“I know. It would take my mom a lot to change. I believe the worst would need to happen to make her change,” Stated Lila. “You saw, that not even the times I got akumatized she’s done anything to protect me or just be there for me”

“This is awful, honestly,” Confessed Marc. “Hey I think we should get going, I’ve got Chemistry and you two got gym,”

“Yes, we have to,” Nathaniel mentioned earning a nod from Lila, then the trio got up to head towards the exit.

Marinette walked across the court with her bag, where she was checking if she had her sports utensils in, then she looked forward to see Luka alone on his smartphone, then she approached him to greet him.

“Hi Luka, where’s your friend?” Marinette asked making Luka shrug his shoulders.

“I haven’t seen him yet,” Luka responded. “He didn’t answer my messages,”

“Okay…..hey uh yesterday you left the bakery a little…..unexpectedly...was it because of your mother?” Questioned the blue-haired girl.

“Oh yes, sorry about not saying anything,” Luka apologized. “You know my mom had those bottles with ships in it and one of those was a unique one and Juleka accidentally broke it. Juleka tried to fix it and called me to help her out and afterward, it got worse with me trying and as mom arrived home she was already annoyed about something, then we waited until she got better, but she somehow found out what happened and got akumatized,”

“Oh and what about the object?” Questioned the girl. “Did it get fixed with Ladybug’s power?”

“Yes, and she forgave us and apologized for making drama about it,”

“Aww that’s sweet,” Marinette admitted earning a nod from Luka, then it rang calling the attention of the students.

“Well duty calls, see you later,” Luka said walking the stairs up while Marinette waved at the boy. Soon Alya appeared and packed her on the shoulder shrieking the friend.

“Marinette, you should have asked him out on a date,” Alya stated shrieking Marinette.

“Alya! You scared me”

“The boy has always shown you interest, if he doesn’t do anything yet it’s time for you to do so. You saw that waiting didn’t bring you with Adrien anywhere. If he still was here he would be together with Kagami and as you see in London he’s already a thing with Aja,”

“I want you to put yourself up together and ask Luka out today, it doesn’t have to be for today a date, but just do it or you’ll lose your chances again,” Alya explained earning a nod from Marinette.

“Yes but…..I don’t know if I like Luka the way he does me”

“Don’t give me any excuses girl, just do it or you’ll never get anywhere," Alya said spanking the friend on her back moving forward earning a nod from Marinette, which looked stairs up to see Luka had disappeared up top.

“Well you will have to try it later,” Tikki mentioned looking out of the bag.

“I don’t know it, Tikki. I think I’ll wait,”

“Is it because of Onyx?” Tikki questioned making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“Onyx is very understanding. I know he’s stubborn sometimes when I messed up because of those mistakes I did in the past but…..he did this for a good thing. He just wanted me to not mess up anything like that again.....I.....I feel like I got to be a better person now after all this,”

“If you see Onyx as a good match for you, give him a try. Maybe you two can work out together, but I warn you if it doesn’t work out it could be bad for both of you,” Tikki mentioned making Marinette look down thinking about her kwami’s words.

“I’ll see, what I can do,” Marinette answered. “Come we’ve got gym class now,” Announced the ladybug miraculous holder walking towards the entrance to the wardrobe, where Rose had just gotten in along with Juleka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Man after I finish this fic I have to write Super Nathan 4 and eventually make a part five to it.
> 
> Chang’e from Over the Moon breaks down the door. “Hello”
> 
> Me: OMG I love badass female characters <3 *Learns it’s from the same Studio as Abominable. “Lit, I have to write a crossover between these two!
> 
> The Snow Queen appears behind: Privet
> 
> Me: Wow a badass ice girl...wow you kinda look like A…..
> 
> Love interest of Snow Queen 3-4 enters too: Buenas Tardes!
> 
> Me: A hot Spanish lava boy! “Squeals” Wait, wait, wait?!? Ice? Fire? Yin Yang? Yes! A love square, but more oblivious than the normal lovesquare <3_<3 “faints”
> 
> Everyone:……..


	31. Heartbreaker

**Chapter** **3** **1**

On the top of the Trocadero sat Onyx admiring the Eiffel tower’s lights during the night, which fascinated the China-descendant boy. He turned his head back as he recognized the yo-yo of Ladybug and saw her land behind him with a bag filled with cookies. 

“Hey I hope you’re hungry,” Ladybug commented sitting down next to him, making him smile, which put hit hand in to take out a white cookie.

“Were you at the bakery?” Questioned the cat-themed superhero.

“I…..just passed by,” Ladybug responded. “I was babysitting a girl for a friend and we’ve been watching a movie together until now,” Explained the heroine.

“Was it good?” Questioned the hero earning a nod from the heroine.

“I don’t know exactly who made this movie besides it was located somewhere in Europe. It sort of looks like an underrated movie to me, which deserves to be known by more people,”

“Maybe it would be boring if everyone knew or saw that movie,” Onyx mentioned. “Sometimes it’s more valuable for us to like something lesser people do,”

“Yes, sometimes it is,” Ladybug agreed. “But being alone and having no one to talk about it is sad too,”

“I believe that,” Onyx responded looking across the city with Ladybug, which then looked around the Trocadero and sighed remembering the loss of Master Fu.

“It’s insane to know Master Fu isn’t here anymore to give us further advise,” Ladybug mentioned making Onyx look back at her curious at the mention of the man’s name.

“Who’s that?” Questioned the raven-haired superhero.

“He’s the guardian who gave us the miraculouses, well yours was I, except I hadn’t planned to give it to you in the first place it was an accident,”

“Oh…..” Onyx responded looking neutral, making Ladybug smile a little.

“Don’t worry, you gave your best since day one. I’m not taking it away from you. We will always do mistakes in the future, as long as we learn from them it’s good,” Added the bug-themed heroine. “Sometimes people will take more than one time to learn from it, other times it takes a horrendous situation to notice an error. Just like me,”

“Yes the mistakes were bad, but this happened a long time ago. You realized it was the worst thing you’ve done, but you admitted it. You just have to focus on the current situation and avoid mixing up our superhero duty with our civilian duty. You’ve done that good last time you saw your old partner,”

“Oh yes, he’s around here in Paris for a few days. I saw him yesterday going home, as I was home. About that…..I’ve noticed my love for Adrien….Cat Noir...¨has been vanishing with the time he left the city. It’s weird how I’m not so hurt about it. Why I’m not suffering to not be able to move on, but I feel like I moved on without any problem,”

“I guess this has to do with you two never have an actual relationship together. You know a romantic one. It could also be because you two only were friends and after he left none of you did try to maintain it. I don’t know it either, I’ve never been in a real relationship to confirm all that,”

“Really?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from Onyx.

“Were you thinking, that I was or something?” Questioned the raven-haired superhero earning a nod from the blue-haired heroine, making him smile a little.

“He he, thanks” Responded the superhero smiling at the heroine, which smiled back at the taller hero, then looked up at the superheroes eyes and moved her head forward to the superhero, which closed his eyes and leaned closer to the heroine, which planted her lips on his, afterward she moved her hands up grabbing Onyx on his chin, while he had gotten carried away by the heroine. Seconds later as Onyx sensed Ladybug moving on tenderly, he shut his eyes open perplexed at his reaction, and stopped, followed by Ladybug, which was surprised at him backing off.

“I can’t do this,” Onyx commented watching Ladybug furrow her eyebrows in confusion. “Sorry, I’ve......just got carried away,”

“Oh…….but I thought you said you never had a relationship before with anyone…..I assumed you were….,”

“I am single, yes, but…..look Ladybug…..you’re one amazing girl. You’re smart, sweet, and talented. The reason I’m…...not interested in you is, that there’s someone else I’m in love with,”

“Oh…..”

“I’m sorry. I would have given it a try if it wasn’t for her, but you know…..I can’t do it,”

“But…..have you talked to her about how you feel about her?” Questioned the bug-themed superheroine. “Does she know you like her?”

“She misunderstood the circumstances. I couldn’t manage to demonstrate to her, that I’m in love with her. She thought I didn’t want to kiss her and assured me she was fine and didn’t need me to…..lie to her to spare her feelings,”

“Okay, but are you going to do the same as I did to get closer to her?” Questioned Ladybug. “You know we’re not always meant to end up with the persons we think we will,”

“I know, but…...something inside me is telling me, that she’s the right person. We’ve been friends for so long and it’s…...I don’t know…..Just not fair,”

Ladybug looked at Onyx dropping his head down, then she sighed as she saw her chances were low at the cat-themed superhero.

“Okay, I’m sorry about it…... Let’s forget, that this happened,” Ladybug stated getting up from the Trocadero to leave, then looked back at Onyx, which was now alone making Ladybug sink her head down and she took up in the air to make her way up to the next building and landed between the alley to destransform back and lean her head against a wall to sob.

Tikki approached Marinette’s face to pet her on the shoulder for comfort.

“Come at least you tried,” Tikki said, then she heard a male voice and looked aside to find Luka standing on the top of a bicycle, then dropped it to check on the girl.

“What happened?” Luka asked, then Marinette placed her arms around him to cry. Luka watched Tikki float beside the girl, then Luka thought about that creature and had figured out, what it could be. “You’re Ladybug, aren’t you?” Questioned the boy earning a nod from the kwami.

“What happened?”

“She…..got rejected by Onyx,” Responded Tikki.

“I thought it would work out!” Marinette sobbed making Luka sad and pet her back.

“Just forget about him. It’s his loss if he doesn’t appreciate the girl he has in front of him,” Luka explained, then walked to his bicycle to check on his bag, if he could find any tissue to give it to Marinette.

“Fight it off Marinette. You can’t let an akuma get to you,” Tikki warned Marinette. “You’re stronger, Hawk Moth can’t and will never use you as long as you keep fighting. Hawk Moth would do anything to have you under his control, but you’re stronger than him, show me that,” Tikki asked watching Marinette growl and kick a trash can with her feet at the ground.

Luka noticed Marinette kicking the trash can off, making him frown annoyed at the girl’s heartbreak, then saw above the roofs Onyx jump and disappear making him growl and pick the bicycle to follow him.

“Hey! Get down from the roof, you cat!” Luka shouted.

Tikki noticed, that Luka had disappeared and observed him and shrieked as an akuma appeared to pursue the boy.

“Oh oh, Marinette! Problem!” Tikki called her holder, which was still annoyed with her issue, and watched Tikki point at the akuma, which was pursuing her friend.

“Oh no, he’s in trouble!” Marinette shouted, then looked into her purse to find a small pack with cookies in it and took one out to feed her kwami.

At the rooftop, Onyx approached the last row before seeing the Seine in front of him, then took out his staff to try to call Ladybug, then sighed as she didn’t attend the call.

“Honestly I could just have told her I had someone in my private life or just let myself fall down the building to change the topic. She’s probably akumatized now, just because I didn’t tell her, what she probably expected,” Mumbled Onyx, then he heard someone call his name and he glanced down to see Luka complaining, but he couldn’t quite understand, what he said. “What!?” Onyx asked loud noticing Luka's frown, then held his hands in front of his mouth to shout louder.

“You’re……... Incompetent cat!”

“I still can’t understand you,” Onyx pointed out grabbing his staff to use it to jump down, afterward he landed in front of Luka and widened his eyes as he saw an akuma coming after the boy, then Onyx ran to Luka and shrieked as the akuma disappeared onto the bicycle. “Crap,” Onyx commented, then ran away and catapulted himself up at the roof to observe the boy transform into a supervillain with the bicycle, that turned into a hoverboard-like vehicle with its’ wheels turned horizontally. The supervillain sat down on the bike, causing it to make noise, then he began to drive up against the roof where Onyx was and pushed Onyx against the ground, making him growl and look at the supervillain.

“Like my new vehicle?” The villain asked. “This is the last time you’ll see me around here,”

“Luka, you’re not yourself. Come down and let’s talk,” Onyx offered getting, up then Luka’s alter ego pushed the superhero down on the roof.

“The name’s Heartbreaker,” Luka commented. “You’ve played with a girl’s feelings and now I’m going to do the same to you,”

“You’re talking about Ladybug?” Onyx questioned. “I didn’t mean to hurt her, I just wanted her to know my interest in her wasn’t huge you know,” Onyx told crawling back to the end of the roof, then saw the tent of a store under him. “You know if she was still here I would apologize to her, really. I just don’t know, where she went”

“You should have thought about before you broke her heart,” Heartbreaker said, then he got hit with a brick, then he looked back to see Super Snake standing on the other side of the roof with a few bricks on his arms.

“Hey looking for someone?” Questioned the superhero, then Onyx used his staff to hit the villain on the head, afterward he used the staff to escape and ran across the houses to leave the villain back with the snake-themed superhero.

“So you’re the one, who has taken my place after I got my identity revealed?” Questioned the villain earning a nod from the rookie.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, you’re still the best Ladybug had to offer,” Super Snake stated making Heartbreaker chuckle and take off heading towards the Eiffel tower making Super Snake sigh.

“Oh great,” Complained the red-dressed superhero, then received a call from Onyx, which he attended.

“Hey Luka just escaped. He’s heading to the Eiffel tower,” Super Snake announced hearing Onyx groan. “Sorry man,”

“ _It’s fine. Follow him, I’ll be coming after you,”_

“Okay, see you later,” Super Snake said turning off his lyre, then he jumped down at the road to cross the bridge, leaving Onyx back, which had come down from the sun protection of the building, then he looked back to see Ladybug run to his direction and Onyx lifted his hands to stop her.

“Wait a minute I need to talk to you,” Onyx asked, then Ladybug grabbed his hands and held them down.

“There’s no time now. We’ve got an akuma to catch,” Ladybug announced. “We can talk later about it,” Ladybug announced taking her yo-yo to jump up to follow Nathaniel’s alter ego, leaving Onyx perplexed.

“Wow, now that’s how you split your professional life from your private life,” Onyx spoke, then ran behind the heroine.

On the outside of a coffee shop sat a woman together with a man holding hands while smiling at each other.

“Louis, I’ve been hiding this feeling inside my heart for so long and I think the time has come for me to let them out. Louis, you’re…...you’re...” The woman stammered, then furrowed her eyebrows as the man in front of her encountered behind her the akumatized Luka on his bike pressing on a horn to send waves against the woman, making her shake her head.

“Linda? You’re alright?”

“You’re the most despicable human being, I’ve ever met in my life!” The woman shouted throwing her coffee against the man’s face making him yell in pain at the woman’s reaction.

The clients around the shop ran away making Heartbreaker laugh, which aimed his weapon again at a couple, which was running away together, and the boy, that got hit began to laugh and ripped off the purse of the girlfriend, then threw it into the trash can next to the upcoming building.

Heartbreaker followed the road to look for more potential victims, then encountered Jagged Stone standing on the outside together with Penny Rolling and the police officer Roger Raincomprix in front of a tour bus.

“Hey, nice bike,” Jagged complimented while Penny grabbed Jagged pulling him back and Roger stood in front of the couple.

“Hey, that vehicle isn’t road-approved!” Roger warned making Heartbreaker smirk and aimed his horn’s waves against the police officer, which afterward looked at Jagged and Penny, then grabbed Jagged tight to hug him.

“You’re the man of my life Jagged, I can’t live a single day without you,” Roger said beginning to peck the singer on his arm, making him feel embarrassed while Penny looked in shock at, what had happened and Heartbreaker left the two back.

Yi sat in the park watching Kagami practice with her mother with kendo sticks. Yi observed the fighting style of the two women, then Longg the dragon kwami left Yi’s back watching too and looked up at the Chinese girl.

“Kagami-san is really apt with her fighting skills, isn’t she?” Longg asked earning a nod from Yi.

“Yeah, but getting better or at her level will cost me years,” Stated the raven-haired girl earning a nod from the kwami.

“Yes but certain techniques you can learn easily. Sometimes you just need to watch how your opponent fights you and you can learn from him and use it against him,” Longg mentioned, then watched Kagami fly down on the ground making Yi wide her eyes.

“Wow I can’t believe we fought her mother once, while she was blind,” Yi commented watching Kagami get up, which heard her mother talk in Japanese to the daughter, which nodded and made her way to the raven-haired girl and sat down.

“And?” Yi asked watching Kagami take her bottle to drink.

“I’ve got a five-minute break,” Kagami added taking a long sip from the thermos bottle.

“Very short, don’t you think?” Yi asked making the friend shrug her shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Kagami answered taking out her smartphone to see the time, then received an alert warning about another akumatization. “Did someone get akumatized again?” The Japanese girl questioned showing the smartphone to Yi, which widened her eyes at seeing people go beserk after the supervillain caught them with his wind waves, which came from his horn.

“Well….we better hide then,” Yi mentioned getting up running into the bushes, while Kagami looked at her disappearing, afterward she ran out as Hydra and left the park, making Kagami smirk as she noticed her friend was the one with the dragon miraculous now.

Hydra saw Onyx on top of the roof, then she whistled to call his attention afterward he jumped down landing next to her.

“Hydra! Good to see you,” Onyx greeted making the superheroine smile. “Luka got turned into Heartbreaker and makes people hate the people they love,” Explained the cat-themed superhero.

“Any idea, what happened?” Questioned Hydra.

“It must have to do anything with me or Ladybug. He’s angry I didn’t reciprocate Ladybug’s feelings eventually. That’s the only thing I can recall right now, which makes somewhat sense,”

“She confessed to you?”

“More or less. But a good thing is Ladybug isn’t the one, who got akumatized, that would be the worst part of it. I wouldn’t know how to defeat her if she wore the miraculous at that time,”

“We would have figured it out in the end how to deal with it no matter how long we would need to fight,”

“Believe you. Did this fight ruin you anything special?”

“No, I was watching a friend practice kendo. I wish I had enough talent to fight the way she does,”

“Don’t worry Hydra. We can work on that tonight, won’t promise to be at her level, but it’s helpful,” Onyx promised making Hydra smile and the duo encountered Ladybug at the crossroad over the bridge, which led to an old car factory, then they looked at each other for info.

“Hi Ladybug,” Hydra greeted, then Ladybug approached the two superheroes.

“Okay, Heartbreaker uses his waves he shuts from his horn to reverse people’s feelings turning love into hate or vice versa. I have just seen a moment ago how the daughter of the mayor pulled Aurore Boreal into a make-out session when in reality they don’t really get along,”

“Okay, so if she hits us we will hate each other then?” Onyx questioned earning a nod from Ladybug.

“Yep, I’m not sure if it affects our fight, but try the best to avoid the waves,” Ladybug said earning a nod from the duo.

“Alright,” Ladybug answered, then received a call from Super Snake, which she attended. “Super Snake?”

“ _He’s heading to the Louvre right now, come on quick!”_

“You heard it, let’s go!” Ladybug shouted using her yo-yo to jump up at the building, while Onyx used his staff and Hydra turned into lighting to attach herself on the lighting to travel quickly through the powerline above the city’s poles.

Heartbreaker arrived at the Louvre to spot people running into the pyramid, making him chuckle and sink down heading against the entrance, then suddenly from the inside appeared Carapace, which activated his shell-ter to block the villain to enter into the museum.

“I’m not letting you in, dude,” Stated the turtle-themed superhero glaring at the villain, which rolled back frowning annoyed at the Moroccan descendant hero.

“Your silly bubble won’t hold me from continuing to do my duty,”

“Really?” Carapace asked. “Ask Ladybug behind you,” Carapace said watching the villain look back to see nothing behind him and Carapace used his shell-ter to throw Heartbreaker a few meters away from the pyramid earning a few people applauding for him. “You all better get into safety somewhere in the museum. I’ll be here,”

“Smart aren’t we, Carapace?” Heartbreaker asked, then heard the electricity pole crack, then from the power line, Hydra shouted out picking up her sword to hit him on the bike, then landed on the ground, gazing up at him serious. Heartbreaker looked down annoyed, then watched Hydra jump up against him, followed by him dodging her attack by guiding the vehicle away from her, then shoot a wave at the girl, which she deflected by using her sword making Heartbreaker stick his tongue out as it didn’t pass through it.

“Lucky hein?” Questioned the supervillain watching Hydra doing another attack on him, while he dodged her aiming his horn at her, but missing her by a big gap, making her chuckle. “Keep laughing, I’m going to catch you,”

Heartbreaker announced flying against the superheroine, which jumped against the vehicle flying with her sword against the horn, followed by the supervillain pressing on the horn to catch her, but before the waves hit her, she transformed into the wind to shake the supervillain over the air.

In the meanwhile Ladybug showed up along with Onyx, which encountered Heartbreaker in trouble, making Onyx look perplexed at the situation, then looked at Ladybug which giggled softly remembering Hydra must have arrived first.

“Your friend seems to enjoy twirling our friend there,” Ladybug commented earning a nod from Onyx.

“Have you got a plan?” Questioned the dark-clothed superhero watching his partner throw the yo-yo up in the air to activate her lucky charm which was a folded chair, which Ladybug opened to check it out.

“A folding chair…..” Ladybug commented watching Onyx look at it, then shrug his shoulders.

“It’s useful I guess to knock him off on his head with it?” Onyx suggested watching her close it, then she looked at the supervillain, which got blown down at the ground, then looked at Hydra land on her feet looking at the villain. Onyx jumped down at the ground to race toward the supervillain which turned around to look at the cat-themed superhero, then placed his hand on the horn at the same moment as Onyx took a leap with his staff to pass over the supervillain landing on the back of his vehicle, then Heartbreaker turned his vehicle upside down letting Onyx fall on the arms of Hydra, which got surprised at the catch.

“You’re okay kitty?” Questioned the superheroine watching Onyx get down of her arms to see Heartbreaker turn towards them with a smirk, then he heard someone cry and he moved his head around therefore at the top of the pyramid he encountered Carapace with a couple of stones on his hands, which he used to throw at the supervillain, that dodged one by one until Carapace was out of bricks.

“Is that all you got?” Questioned the supervillain, short afterward Hydra was thrown up by Onyx to land on the vehicle surprising the supervillain and Ladybug managed to tie the folded chair on her yo-yo to throw it towards Hydra, which put it over Heartbreaker’s body preventing him to move on the vehicle.

“Well done, Lady-dude!” Complimented Carapace holding his thumb up, then Onyx jumped up in the air activating his cataclysm to destroy the vehicle releasing the akuma.

Onyx landed on his four, while Hydra landed on her feet afterward caught the supervillain and observed Ladybug doing her thing afterward she restored all the damage from Paris and Heartbreaker turned back into Luka Couffaine, which looked around to see Onyx approach the raven-haired boy and helped him up along with Hydra.

“You’re okay?” Onyx questioned earning a nod from Luka, then Ladybug rolled Luka’s bicycle towards the owner, which grabbed it.

“You’re okay?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from the friend.

“I’m better now,” Responded Juleka’s brother making Ladybug turn a little pink on her cheeks, which Onyx noticed and grinned.

“I’ve got only five minutes in front of me, are you sure you want to discuss, what was before at the Trocadero?” Questioned the cat-themed superhero, making Ladybug shake her head.

“It’s fine Onyx, I got carried away during our talk. I wasn’t expecting either I would do that right away,” Ladybug stated. “I hope we still can remain friends after this,”

“Sure,” Onyx nodded, then watched Carapace ran beside them at the pyramid making Ladybug chuckle.

“I think we all should get going before our transformation drops off,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the black-dressed superhero.

“Yeah, is anyone going out tonight to train?” Questioned Onyx watching Hydra raise her hand.

“I do,” Responded the dragon-themed superheroine making the tall hero nod.

“Cool, so we can work on our fencing skills,” Onyx joked making the childhood friend chuckle.

“See you later then,” Hydra said walking away, leaving the three back and Onyx looked at Ladybug, then looked down at the ground before he spoke back at her.

“Hey I don’t know how you feel towards me, but you’re a good person. The right person for you is around for you too. It might not be the one who you’re expecting, but I know for sure when you’re with him you will feel things for him you probably have never felt before,” Recounted Onyx earning a nod from Ladybug.

“Thanks Onyx,” Ladybug responded making the superhero smile, which left the two back, then Luka looked at Ladybug normal.

“Were you in love with him?” Questioned the brother of Juleka watching the superheroine nod.

“It’s funny how I never felt anything before for Cat Noir, but now after Onyx came along I suddenly began to loosen me away from Adrien and get attached to him instead,”

“What exactly made you like Onyx?” Questioned Luka. “If I may ask?”

“I don’t know. His kindness, his charm, he….I don’t really know it. I just began with the time to figure out he was present most of the time in my head. It was easier for me to talk with him about the many mistakes I did during my time as Ladybug. He was helping me out in some aspects even if it meant being harsh on something. He just wanted the best out of me and it’s hard to have someone helping you out, mostly dealing with two different lives,”

“Sounds believable, mostly if you’ve been doing this for what….a year?”

“More or less,” Ladybug responded. “Superheroes technically aren’t supposed to know each other’s identities or people like you from us, which makes it harder, cause we have to lie, lie, lie to keep everything a secret, but losing important relationship because of it,”

“Well now knowing your real you, I can offer you my help to hide your secret identity when needed. So you have it a little easier,”

“Thanks Luka,” Ladybug thanked giving the boy a hug making him smile and caress her back. Ladybug leaned her face next to his ear, then whispered something into it. “Are you free this evening?”

“Uh I was supposed to go out with Jin, but it’s not defined yet. Why?”

“I thought about a little movie night and maybe a conversation to clear up anything for you. Only if you’re interested,”

“You mean like a date?” Luka asked quietly making Ladybug shrug her shoulders.

“Who knows? The night is young, we’ve got weekend and if we’re lucky you were the last akuma for today,” Ladybug mentioned with a chuckle.

“Well….I’d love to pass by your house tonight,” Luka responded, then heard Ladybug’s miraculous beep, then she widened her eyes.

“Oh oh, I’m transforming back. I’ll text you later about the time. See you tonight!” Ladybug quickly finished leaving back the raven-haired teenager which smiled warmth about seeing the girl he’s in love with – the superheroine to be precise leave to turn back into the young girl Marinette.


	32. Over the rooftop

**Chapter** **3** **2**

At the manor of the Agreste’s, Adrien entered into the dining room and took his seat at the end of the large table, then glanced at a sheet, which had an arrow pointing at the table, where he saw three plates placed far away from him making him furrow his eyebrows perplexed and grabbed the sheet to look around and see a note from his father’s assistant Nathalie Sancoeur.

“Dear Adrien. I spoke with your father and he allowed me to call one of your friends to come over for dinner. Nino Lahiffe was his name. I know you two are such good friends so I convinced your father to at least have you two spend time together until you leave for London the next few days. We will be joining dinner a little late, but don’t wait for us, the chef knows about you. Oh and don’t worry, today’s menu is Vanille-Curry shredded chicken. Your friend doesn’t need to worry about the meat,”

“Wow that’s cool,” Adrien spoke, then took a photo of it and sat down, then opened his messages to see several of his friends online, and on the top he had the names Aja, William, Jake, Rolland and Nino, afterward he picked Nino’s name to send him a message, then before he began to type Nino just had sent him at that moment a message, which Adrien saw and smiled.

 _“I’m waiting here for you Sir Agreste,”_ Nino’s comment said with four laughing emojis. Adrien replied with a thumb up, then noticed another message coming in, which was from his current girlfriend Aja.

 _“Our Jake just lost the USB stick with our presentation and this before the due date. Have you still got the old file of us saved?”_ The girlfriend questioned with a puppy eye emoji.

“Oh boy not again,” Adrien groaned, then Adrien pressed on the recording button to send the girl a voice message. _“Hey Aja, I have it inside my laptop in my dorm, ask William to let you in and I’ll tell you where it is,”_ Adrien let go of the button, then placed his smartphone on the table and left the dining room to look out for his friend Nino. Adrien opened the door to see Nino entering past the gate at the end of the plot, then he saw Adrien and ran toward him to embrace him.

“Dude I can’t believe your old man called me to see you. What did you do to him?” Questioned the brown-skinned boy.

“Nothing, I rarely saw him today,” Adrien explained. “I’m wondering why he allowed you to come over,”

“Hope it’s not bad,” Nino commented walking into the dining room along with the blonde, then Nino sat on the side and watched Adrien sit down on his place, where he left his smartphone. “Hey guess who’s pregnant?”

“Uh…...your mom?” Guessed the friend making Nino shake his head.

“No, it’s Miss Bustier,”

“Really? I didn’t know she was married or in a relationship,”

“Apparently she is,” Nino answered. “Explains why she was nauseous the past weeks,”

“Yep,”

“How was the fencing tournament?” Questioned the brunette boy. “Did your team win?”

“We ended in fourth place,”  
“That’s still great though,” Nino assured earning a nod from the blonde. “Thanks Nino….how’s your superhero duty going? I haven’t spotted you out a lot lately,”

“You know besides Ladybug and Onyx, there’s also Hydra and Super Snake. They’re the ones, who have the best powers to use, I’m more of a protector,” Nino replied. “I’m happy when we don’t fail together,”

“That’s great. I wish I could be with you working against Hawk Moth, but we know this won’t happen again after what happened back with Miracle Queen,”

“I know you do. Onyx has quite been a good help to Ladybug along with the others, but that’s good as long as Paris doesn’t get endangered by any more akumas,” Explained the brown-eyed boy. “Ladybug made sure we all could train together and improve our skills. Probably why we made a good job the past times,”

“Sure I believe that. Keep up the good work and soon or later Hawk Moth will be in our hands,” Adrien stated watching Nino pick out his smartphone as he felt it vibrate to check a message he received from Alya.

“Oh wow, I wonder who made it to take a picture of Ladybug kissing Onyx,” Nino said surprised watching Adrien get up to see in the picture, where Ladybug had her hands on Onyx’s face, making the former superhero smile.

“Wow, If you knew how much I would have given to have Ladybug kiss me the way she’s doing right now,” Adrien noted making Nino look neutral at him.

“If you think something is going on between them, there’s nothing. Ladybug had a crush on him, but apparently, he is into someone else and both decided to stay as friends. But we know newspapers and all that like to make up stories,” Nino explained making Adrien chuckle.

“I know, I still feel sad, that there’s no way I and Ladybug could ever be a thing, but I’ve got Aja now and she’s been so far really cool,”

“Cool. Make sure you treat her the way she deserves. Be attentive to her and all. You know sometimes we don’t appreciate what we have until we lost it,”

“I believe you,” Adrien agreed walking back to his table as the chef appeared carrying two salads for the boys.

At the house of Marinette, she sat along with Luka on the chaise lounge chatting in the presence of Tikki, which was looking at the computer screen at the movie the duo was supposed to watch.

“You really didn’t know his identity and kept rejecting him?” Luka questioned earning a nod from Marinette. “Wow, now that’s the hardest Karma someone can experience,”

“Kind of the only thing in here I can call karma is the fact, I’ve been attracted to Onyx, then ended up being rejected just like I did with Cat Noir as he was interested in my Ladybug side,”

“Okay that too,” Agreed Luka. “But why this nonsense of superheroes not having to know each other’s identities? That would facilitate a few things in life. I mean when you gave me the miraculous or anyone else you knew it,”

“Well Cat Noir and I were supposed to have taken care of Hawk Moth about earlier perhaps, but now as some akumas got stronger we needed more help and Master Fu handed out more miraculouses to use, but he couldn’t distribute them cause he would put himself in danger. Sadly the last time I blew up our meeting by visiting him in my super suit, which Hawk Moth somehow managed to catch up and trap him later on,”

“Lot of things could be different if you had known Adrien’s identity just like everyone else’s before. But we never know, it could have been worse,”

“Yeah…..hey, I just noticed Bunnyx didn’t show up yet. The last time she showed up because Onyx’s identity got known by Hydra and something in the future happened, which lead us all to doom. This was the second time it had to do with an identity revelation. About us two, she hasn’t shown up yet, which is definitely a good sign as nothing about what happened today is going to ruin anything in the future,”

“These things about the alternate futures have always confused me. This I have to admit,”

“I’ve dealt with that a few times. Similar to dealing with akumas, but at different time,”

“Okay,” Luka responded, then saw Marinette’s smartphone vibrate as it received a message and Marinette opened it and sighed, while Luka looked at her, which showed him the news site with Ladybug kissing Onyx.

“ _Ladybug & Onyx new in the top ten celebrity pair list?”_

“Who took that picture?” Luka questioned making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t know. But the person has a very excellent camera to be able to do that,” Answered the Chinese girl. “If people ask us anything we tell them it was nothing, we’re just friends. Or better Onyx answers the questions, he’s more likely to be precise in answering them and not mess up sentences just like I do,”

“I don’t think you do it bad as Ladybug,”

“Yes you’re right, but about this sort of stuff I’m not really safe in giving answers,” Explained the superheroine.

“You two can face it together without any problem. Just focus on what you have to say, not what the others want you to say”

“We will together,” Stated the blue-haired girl, then saw another message enter into her smartphone, which was from Onyx.

_“I and Hydra planned to train our fencing skills together at the top of the gym hall at the elementary school at 9 th arrondissement. If anyone’s interested,”_

“Are you going?” Luka questioned making Marinette shake her head.

“I promised to watch a movie with you. I’m not going to postpone it as long as there isn’t an akuma attack,”

“Okay that’s good then,” Luka answered watching Marinette move the computer screen toward the two, so both could together watch the movie they had chosen.

Hydra and Onyx fought on the top of a hall hastily with their weapons. Hydra’s skills seemed to have gotten better with the time, along with her reaction time at every hit she blocked from the male superhero. Onyx walked back while parrying attacks from his friend approaching the end of the roof, then he jumped at the edge of the roof bouncing over the girl, which smirked pulling him on the tail, so he would fall down.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Onyx complained making Hydra laughing, then she went down on her knees to help the superhero up.

“You know villains don’t care if they cheat or not, right?” Pointed out the raven-haired heroine watching Onyx pass his hands above his arms to wipe down dust from the suit.

“Yes, you’ve got a point there,” Confessed the cat-themed superhero. “By the way, when have we practiced together the last time? I’ve noticed your skills are way better than mines. Now I really had to take myself together to duel you now”

“Well….I’ve been training a few times with a friend of mine. I actually lied to her I’d love to join fencing class, but in reality, I just want to improve my sword skills,”

“I’ve been thinking about if I should join or not. I may as well wait a few months to see how the fights with akumas will go on so far, otherwise, I can learn with you,” Onyx stated earning a nod from the girl.

“I’d love to,” Responded the superheroine, then watched Onyx put his staff back and gaze over the city along with Hydra, which recognized the sound of music coming from somewhere and looked up at Onyx.

“Is there any concert hall in the near?”

“I think it’s the opera house down there,” Onyx noticed. “I think it’s like the Broadway of Paris you know,”

“Broadway?” Questioned the superheroine watching the friend shrug his shoulders.

“Okay probably the wrong way to describe it, but shows occur there,”

“Mostly opera-related thought,”

“Yes, are you interested in to going there?” Onyx offered making Hydra shrug her shoulders.

“Into the opera?”

“Well I don’t think that’s possible right now, but we can go to the top of it?” Suggested Onyx watching Hydra ponder about it and nod convinced to join him. “Come on,” Onyx jumped at the next roof followed by Hydra making their way at a large building in an Italian architectural style therefore Hydra stopped before getting to the top of that building.

“Wow” Hydra commented admiring the building, then looked at Onyx, which was staring at the house, then moved his head to the friend, noticing with his head to jump at the top of the building and they got at the top of the opera, where the main entrance was recognizing the topic of the music play.

“I think I’ve heard this once somewhere,” Onyx mentioned seeing Hydra admire the golden statue at the corner of the building, then he approached her and she smiled at him as he came to see it too.

“I need to check this building out from the inside one day and any play I can get into,” Hydra commented earning a nod from Onyx.

“Anyday you’ll get the chance to see a show here,” Onyx assured. “Hey you…..could ask any of your friends or your mother,” Suggested Onyx earning a nod from the superheroine.

“I’m not sure if they’re interested in this,”

“Just suggest them, one of them will for sure go out with you there,” Onyx assured earning a nod from Hydra, then Onyx looked at the rest of the rooftop, grabbing Hydra’s hand making her furrow her eyebrows bewildered at his deed, then he pointed to the other side of the building and he jumped forward at the next roof edge heading to the round part of the building, then Onyx took his staff to catapult himself with the girl up to the roof, then Hydra looked around encountering on the triangle-shaped side of the roof behind the round level another statue with a posing horse, then she looked back to admire the city from the Garniér opera as Onyx took a glimpse through the window of the round room to see if he could see anything.

“Nothing to see here. The hall must be located behind there. It sounds louder to my ears,”

“You’ve got a good hearing, Onyx,” Hydra commented making the hero grin.

“Yes, I think it’s part of my miraculous. I even see better in the dark than usual,”

“It’s great for you to use in the darkness, mostly during akuma attacks,” Hydra said earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero, listening to the audience, then widened his eyes as he heard various types of string instruments beginning to play and he looked at Hydra, which noticed them too and he held out his hand at the girl, which looked at his hand and up at him unknowing what he meant.

“Care for a little dance?” Onyx asked the heroine, which smiled a little at the offer of the superhero, then she placed her hand on his and he pulled her with him walking upon the sphere, then took her other hand behind his back and looked at Hydra, which looked up at the boy. “You know how to dance, right?”

“Not really” Hydra answered earning a nod from the superhero, which slowly guided the girl around looking at their feet along with the friend as he showed her some simple steps she could go on with. “Just like this?” Asked the Chinese descendant girl making the tallboy nod guiding her and watching the movements of the raven-haired which she was imprinting during the moment.

“You’re doing it well,” Complimented the cat miraculous holder making the girl smile, which passed under Onyx’s arm as he slowly spun her and pulled back. Both took four steps aside going near the wall, then Onyx stopped to gently rotate Hydra, which afterward led back against him mistakenly bump onto his chest, shrieking Yi’s alter ego provoking a small chuckle on the big guy. She copied his reaction, pleased he didn’t feel bothered by the minor accident, and continued their little waltzer on the rooftop, this time Hydra had gained the confidence to take the steps while Onyx guided her along the roof noticing the ballad from the inside of the opera get higher making Hydra’s smile bigger and Onyx’s was more of a charming one at admiring her childhood friend in the super suit dancing with him. Down at the streets, a couple of citizens stood around chatting with each other, then one of the men, which was listening to the group looked up at the roof, therefore squinted his eyes recognizing the dragon and cat miraculous holder waltzing together on the rooftop of the opera and he moved a friend on the shoulder and pointed up at the duo, waiting for the friend and the group gaze up to the dancing superheroes, fascinating the group, which admired the situation.

Hydra made two spins under the lead of the dark-dressed superhero, then got pulled back onto the arms of the superhero, which caught her and gazed onto the yellow-brownish sclera of the dragon miraculous holder. Hydra stared into the ones of Onyx, then turned her lips from the line she had into a lovely smile, which was mirrored by the raven-haired superhero, who slowly approached the heroine with his face going on for a kiss, followed by Hydra closing her eyes to lean in for it. Hydra placed her arms on Onyx’s chest, moving her feet up to get to his height and before she kissed him, she opened her eyes again feeling disturbed and murmured under her breath turning into water, followed by Onyx moving his head further, then used his arm to palpate around him and opened his eyes to notice Hydra wasn’t there.

“Hydra?” Onyx asked, then spotted on the roof water ran down the roof and materialize itself on the other roof next to them and saw Hydra appear. “There you are, “Onyx mentioned sliding down from the roof down at the friend.

“I’m sorry Onyx…..I think I wasn’t ready for this now,” Hydra commented making Onyx nod.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to kiss you just like that. I got carried away”

“It’s alright…..you know you just made me think about a friend of mine in my civilian life,” Stated the heroine making Onyx wide his eyes.

“Really?…...Uh really?” Onyx tried to sound surprised at the sentence of the girl, then she nodded and leaned her back on the wall of the roof.

“Well we had a conversation together and during the conversation, we were talking and looking into the eyes and I got lost in his eyes and ended up kissing him. I’m not sure now if he actually wanted to kiss me or not. I know the other days he tried to talk with me about it, but I didn’t want him to waste his time on me if he doesn’t seem interested in me. He offered me to try that kiss out again, but I didn’t want him to do it, just because the other day it didn’t work out,”

“That kind of sounds strange now, to be honest. Didn’t you think he just reacted wrong and…..I don’t know, tried to explain to you, that he may like you, but because of what happened with Oni-Chan passing near you his fear may have overtaken him in some way?”

“I don’t know. It sounds realistic, but the way he looked at me, made me feel estranged and worried about his thoughts,”

“Well…..maybe you two should talk about that again…..Like we have to…..you got to let each other finish first what you want to say and listen to the other. You’ll both will fix that issue,”

“Well it’s worth a try,” Stated the heroine earning a nod from the superhero, then she looked around the city and back to the raven-haired superhero, that was staring at the half-moon in the sky and the heroine approached the hero to embrace him, making him wide his eyes. “Thanks for the advice,”

“No…..problem” Responded the cat superhero, then watched Hydra jump to the next building leaving the superhero alone, which smiled from the hug he received from his crush afterward he looked down to see a limousine break down, then he took out his staff to jump down at the road to approach the vehicle and saw from the back her school comrade Chloé Bourgeois get out of it annoyed at the breakdown.

“Need help?” Questioned the cat superhero watching Chloé stare at him and smile euphoric at recognizing the superhero, then she ran against him to give him a hug.

“Wow, you’re Onyx!” Chloé announced, then took a look at him and looked up at the boy. “Oh, you’re actually hotter in real life than in the images they take of you,”

“Uh…...thanks,” Onyx responded, then looked at the driver opening the hood on the front and saw smoke coming out of it. “Wow, that looks bad,”

“We’re now getting late to daddy’s birthday, because of this. You know how to fix a car?”

“No, the only thing I could do for you, would be bringing you to the party or get a tow truck to come” Offered Onyx watching Chloé think about his suggestion.

“I could use some help to take the gifts to the party,”

“Sure, how many are they?” Onyx questioned watching Chloé open the door to reveal half of the limousine filled with various types of presents making Onyx wide his eyes.

“Around 10 pieces I think,” Chloé responded. “It won’t be a problem, right?”

“I may need a few times…...but…... I can help you out,” Onyx answered making Chloé smile and take out a few presents, then loaded the superhero with all the presents she managed to take out of the car.


	33. Cattura

** Chapter  ** ** 3 ** ** 3 **

Gabriel sat in his office in front of his computer, then took out from the table a black SD card he had lying on it and shove it on the tower, which was lying under the table, then he looked up at the computer again hearing a noise as the computer sensed a new device connected to it and on the screen appeared a pop-up notice, which asked him about a password, then he typed down a twelve-lettered word on it and pressed enter, so he could open the file, which showed several files and he pressed the first one, which was a video with the title _Dinner of Adrien._

“There it is,” Gabriel murmured quiet pressing on the clip to open it and he had the bird’s eye view from above a counter to Adrien and Nino dining together the other night ago.

“ _Uh…...your mom?” Adrien answered making Nino shake his head._

“ _No, it’s Miss Bustier,”_

“ _Really? I didn’t know she was married or in a relationship,”_

“ _Apparently she is,” Nino answered. “Explains why she was nauseous the past weeks,”_

“ _Yep,”_

“ _How was the fencing tournament?” Questioned the brunette boy. “Did your team win?”_

“ _We ended in fourth place,”  
“That’s still great though,” Nino assured earning a nod from the blonde. “Thanks, Nino….how’s your superhero duty going? I haven’t spotted you out a lot lately,”_

“ _You know besides Ladybug and Onyx, there’s also Hydra and Super Snake. They’re the ones, who have the best powers to use, I’m more of a protector,” Nino replied. “I’m happy when we don’t fail together,”_

“ _That’s great. I wish I could be with you working against Hawk Moth, but we know this won’t happen again after what happened back with Miracle Queen,”_

“ _I know you do. Onyx has quite been a good help to Ladybug along with the others, but that’s good as long as Paris doesn’t get endangered by any more akumas,” Explained the brown-eyed boy. “Ladybug made sure we all could train together and improve our skills. Probably why we made a good job the past times,”_

“ _Sure I believe that. Keep up the good work and soon or later Hawk Moth will be in our hands,” Adrien stated watching Nino pick out his smartphone as he felt it vibrate to check a message he received from Alya._

“ _Oh wow, I wonder who made it to take a picture of Ladybug kissing Onyx,” Nino said surprised showing Adrien the picture making him smile._

“ _Wow, If you knew how much I would have given to have Ladybug kiss me the way she’s doing right now,” Adrien noted making Nino look neutral at him._

“ _If you think something is going on between them, there’s nothing. Ladybug had a crush on him, but apparently, he is into someone else and both decided to stay as friends. But we know newspapers and all that like to make up stories,” Nino explained making Adrien chuckle._

“ _I know, I still feel sad, that there’s no way I and Ladybug could ever be a thing, but I’ve got Aja now and she’s been so far really cool,”_

“ _Cool. Make sure you treat her the way she deserves. Be attentive to her and all. You know sometimes we don’t appreciate what we have until we lost it,”_

“ _I believe you,” Adrien agreed walking back to his table as the chef appeared carrying two salads for the boys._

“ _Oh field salad,” Nino commented seeing the salad they got served. “This now makes me think on the one day I had with Alya, where I had to leave because Mr. Pigeon got akumatized. This guy can get pretty annoying with the time,”_

“ _I understand you,” Adrien agreed. “With the time it’s easier to beat him, cause he always is akumatized by his whistle,”_

“ _Yes, you’re correct. Hawk Moth is trying hard to get closer to us and he never did….well he got closer on that day, where he turned Chloé into Miracle Queen and somehow got the miraculous,”_

“ _Ladybug told me on the day I arrived what exactly led to that moment and it had to do with her having been…..in love with me,” Adrien stated making Nino chuckle._

“ _Well, you were a goddamn model, the Dustin Beaver of Paris, of course, you would have her liking you too,”_

“ _Yes……,” Adrien answered slowly losing his smile at Nino’s comment. “Right…...because of my career, but…..I don’t know, is her…...was her love for me actually real and not…...you know, because of my fame?”_

“ _No idea, I never got to know about her life that good,”_

“ _Neither I just knew about her having a crush on someone who…..wait…..she meant me!….. Just we don’t know her identity and…...well that’s why it makes sense for her before to like me, but not Cat Noir”_

“ _Okay…….uh what exactly did you want to say about Ladybug loving you have to do with Miracle Queen?”_

“ _Oh sorry…...well on that day I was eating ice cream together with Kagami and before we were going to have our first kiss Ladybug took her away from me, cause she needed her help to use the dragon miraculous. Ladybug said she supposedly had Chloé in her mind, but because she saw how close I and Kagami got she changed plans and took Kagami instead forgetting to transform back into her civilian self and because of that mistake Hawk Moth saw, where Ladybug went and after she left he took the opportunity to kidnap Master Fu,”_

“ _Ouch, all this happened because of…….her crush on you?” Questioned Nino earning a nod from Adrien._

“ _As far as I understood. She has realized that it was a big issue she did and that she paid for that. The one who is in my place is according to her a little older and wiser, so she can ask him for advice and he helps her out,”_

“ _I haven’t talked a lot with Onyx to be honest, but he is a hell of a dude. Really bad we can’t know each other’s identities, I really would like to know, whose behind his mask, I would have never thought back before, that you were Cat Noir,”_

“ _Keep up with the work. Soon or later you’ll all be able to defeat Hawk Moth and take his miraculous away.”_

“ _Oh, I’ll punch his face after we find out who he really is! Each one for each friend,” Nino recounted making Adrien giggle._

Gabriel laughed at Nino’s comment, then pressed on pause.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see if you’re brave enough when you have _Hawk Moth_ standing in front of you” Gabriel spoke, then he pressed on the button of his telephone in the office to call his assistant. “Nathalie, meet me in the office. We have a plan to discuss,”

_“Yes sir, I’ll be there in a minute,”_ Nathalie answered, then Gabriel took his finger away and looked at the paused clip to see Nino laugh.

At the school, a few students were present, as they had special afterschool activities on Saturday morning. Nathaniel stood in front of the school using his smartphone, then Marinette passed by and waved at Nathaniel, which waved back.

“Wow, you’re early,” Marinette commented surprised at his appearance. “Doesn’t the art class open up at 10?

“Yeah it does, but Lila has a casting thing this morning, and Marc and I promised to be there for her,” Nathaniel answered, then gave out a loud yawn making Marinette chuckle.

“Didn’t you sleep well?” Questioned the blue-haired girl making the redhead shrug his shoulders.

“I was watching the new season of Vortex and I fell asleep in the middle of the night I think. Sadly I forgot, what episode exactly was the last one I was watching”

“Okay, if you’re curious why I’m here to sew for my parents something for Christmas and it’s better to keep it here so they don’t find it out,” Marinette told earning a nod from Nathaniel. “What will you do on Hannukah?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we will take grandpa home to us for the whole week,” Nathaniel responded. “I’m not sure about my mom’s work schedule,”

“Alright,” Marinette said, then saw Marc appearing and wave at the two classmates. “Hey Marc!”

“Hello,” Greeted the student, then looked at the time and spoke to the redhead. “Is Lila on her way?” Questioned Marc making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know. She hasn’t shown up yet and we’re supposed to be there in five minutes,”

“I will go in” Marinette announced entering into the court to see a few fencing students sitting there waiting for the rest of their group, then Marinette went to the stairs and saw Kim Chien Le on there using his smartphone, then she waved at him, which smiled back at the girl.

“Oh did you get detention too?” Kim asked making Marinette shake her head.

“No, I promised Alya’s group to deliver them fresh croissants, which Cody ordered for his birthday,” Marinette answered. “Who else besides you and Alix is in detention?”

“No idea, I haven’t entered the room yet,”

“You’ll see, you won’t be alone,” Marinette mentioned arriving at the top of the second floor, making her way to the art class to encounter the class teacher putting all the materials out of the closets. “Uh morning,”

“Oh, good morning Marinette. Sit down if you want, I’m rearranging everything here differently,” Explained the teacher watching Marinette nod and drop her bag on the table, then took a box out of her bag, afterward left the classroom and saw on the stairs Alya walk up along with Myléne, which made her way to the other side of the level.

“I’ve brought the croissants,” Marinette commented showing the box to the friend.

“Thanks, Marinette,” Alya said grabbing the box, then smirked at the girl making her look neutral at the girl wondering, why she was looking at her like that.

“Have I forgot something?” Questioned Marinette earning a nod from Alya.

“You and Luka had a movie night yesterday and you didn’t tell me how it was,”

“We didn’t go anywhere for that night, to be honest. I didn’t want it to be awkward or so. I’m waiting for the right moment, which wasn’t yesterday. Yesterday was…….just weird day for me and for him and…...he offered me to talk and we ended up agreeing in watching a movie afterward at my house,”  
“At least you’re progressing more with him, than with Adrien,”

“I feel like life didn’t give more chances. You saw how rarely it was for his father to let him out,” Marinette pointed out. “I think now the best for him is London as his father isn’t overcontrolling him now and his aunt Amelie seems more present to him…..Or not? He’s in a boarding school, he practically doesn’t see her as often as his dad too?”

“Nino mentioned her to have been present on Adrien’s act, otherwise he’s always inside the boarding school. He’s allowed to go out, but has to be back as it’s a boarding school and not a regular high school. He doesn’t seem to worry about going out so much as he did here. There he has his roommate, his classmates, and other students, which are there longer than him,”

“Okay, that’s better than being all alone,” Stated the blue-haired girl earning a nod from Alya.

“I’m going to the locker after I brought the croissants back to the classroom. Do you need something?”

“I have my sketches in the locker. I need to get down too,” Marinette mentioned.

“Go on, I’ll be down in a sec,” Alya announced, leaving Marinette to go the stairs down heading to the locker room, where at the moment she encountered one person glimpsing inside the locker of itself and Marinette walked up to hers, then looked at the person and recognized Jin which was taking out a writing block and looked into it. Marinette noticed Jin’s hairstyle was different than usual, then greeted him.

“Hey, have you tried a new haircut?” Marinette questioned watching Jin close the locker.

“Hey…..what?” Jin questioned then Marinette pointed at his hair, then Jin saw he hadn’t put gel on his hair and he had streaks of his bangs flocked down. “Oh, I forgot to comb it and take care of it,” Responded the Chinese descendant boy. “You know per coincidence someone, who uses hair gel?”

“I think Kim from my class does. He’s heading to detention class later,”

“Good so am I,”

“What have you done to get there?” Marinette questioned surprised watching Jin show Marinette an exam with a two in front of it. “Wow, I thought you were good at chemistry,” Mentioned the girl watching Jin show the next three pages, which were all empty.

“I somehow forgot them,” Jin stated and took it back into his bag. “Look I have to go, see you later,”

“Good bye,” Marinette said watching Jin leave the wardrobe, then Marinette took a look into her locker to get her sketches and Tikki flew out of the girl’s purse.

“Do you think Jin could need someone to talk with?” Questioned the kwami making Marinette shrug her shoulder.

“I think it has something to do with the rejection Luka mentioned the other day ago. He probably can’t take it,” Answered Marinette. “If I see him afterward I can offer him to talk with me. After all, I uhm…...got rejected by Onyx the other day. Except I say it was someone else I didn’t want anyone to know about,”

“Good idea. He sure will be glad to at least have someone who understands him,” Tikki agreed watching Marinette take out her sketch, then Tikki disappeared into the purse as the door of the wardrobe opened up for Alya Césaire to enter making her way to her locker.

“Did Jin forget to fix his hair?” Alya asked earning a nod from Marinette.

“It seems. I thought about talking to him in the next break if it has anything to do with his crush on Yi. It’s sad if he can’t stay focused on his tasks about that,”

“All that because of her?”

“Well he didn’t tell me, but I was assuming that’s the reason,”

“I guess you can still talk with him, but I’m not sure if it’s because of that. It could also be family issues, health issues etc.,”

“Yes could be. I offer him a talk if he wants we can talk about it, otherwise we just let it go,” Marinette spoke. “Oh didn’t you say Nino got invited to eat with Adrien last night at the mansion?”

“Yeah he told me, but was he found strange is, that Gabriel Agreste was supposed to be present during the dinner, but never showed up,”

“Sounds usual from his side, to be honest,”

“That’s what I told Nino. Also, he stated, that it was unusual from Gabriel's side to invite Nino over. The only person he eventually would invite would be Chloé or Kagami. Everyone else is a bad influence,”

“If you think something sounds strange there tell me…….you know…..to be aware,”

“Don’t worry I don’t think Adrien’s father is going to harm anyone of us…..unless he gets akumatized at some point as it happened on the day Lila got into our class,”

“Nowadays it’s hard to trust certain persons. Mostly mysterious ones like him,”

“That would be a good topic for a journalist like me to search on it. _Who’s Gabriel Agreste and what hides behind this serious facade_? Oh if Nadja, River, and Clara just knew this,”

“You don’t know it yet, Alya,”

“But future star-journalist Alya will. River Langerak would kiss my feet for that,”

“I believe you,” Marinette answered with a chuckle.

At the classroom Jin stood at the stairs in front of Kim, which was searching through his bag for anything, then Jin observed at the entrance Alix enter with a book in her hands, then she slapped with it on Jin’s back shrieking him.

“Morning boys,” Greeted the girl. “Did Mrs. Mendeleiev get you detention too, Jin?”

“I forgot the last pages on her chemistry exam,” Answered Jin, then Kim found a gel tube for hair and handed it out to Jin. “Thank you,”  
“Who else is coming to detention. Check the list on the table, Jin,” Alix asked, then Jin passed by the list and widened his eyes. “Yi’s got detention too?”

“Oh” Alix stated with a smirk, looking at Jin reading the rest of the list.

“Then there’s you, me, Kim, Roland, Chad, Beatrice and Leah,”

“Roland and Chad are usually here, but I’m surprised why everyone else is here,” Kim stated earning a nod from Alix.

“Probably they were in Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class,” Alix added earning a nod from the Vietnamese boy, then the school bell rang and the last detention students got into the classroom and sat down, while Jin was doing his hair.

“Hey Roland, go check out what teacher is coming up to us,” A brunette boy asked, then saw the tan-skinned boy move to the exit to leave, seconds later he returned annoyed and sat down.

“Either Mrs. Mendeleiev or Mrs. Morane,” Roland responded making Chad hit his head on the table.

“Fuck!”

“Isn’t Mrs. Morane that Karen you saw the other day arguing with your dad because he had left one wheel halfway over the line of the parking spot?” Questioned a strong blonde girl looking at the boy, that had his face on the table.

“Yeah, she’s awful,” Chad commented, then the door got opened back and Chad looked up serious, then furrowed his eyebrows as it wasn’t the teacher but the girl Yi from another class. Jin took out his smartphone and used it to check out his hair, then tried to fix the front a little afterward a raven-haired woman entered into the classroom, followed by a few students groand at seeing Mrs. Morane was the one entering into the classroom, then she stopped as she saw Jin in the middle of the classroom.

“Uh huh,” The teacher faked a cough, then Jin saw the teacher and placed his smartphone back in his pocket.

“I wanted to make sure my hair looked alright,” Jin stated, then the teacher pointed to an empty chair next to Yi, then Jin walked back to a chair next to Kim, where Jin had dropped his utensils.

“Boy, what’s your name?” Mrs. Morane asked.

“Jin,” The raven-haired boy answered.

“And what did I tell you?”

“To sit down, I heard it,” Jin answered, then the woman pointed at the chair next to Yi.

“I’ve told you to sit there, didn’t I?” The woman asked sternly.

“I thought it didn’t matter. I had before prepared my materials here,”

“And now I want you to get closer to me. Do you want me to go to the principal’s office?” Questioned the teacher making Jin shake his head.

“No Mrs. Morane,” Jin responded with a sigh, then took his utensils and brought them to the table next to Yi, then he looked at her, which felt bad for the way Jin was being treated.

“So as you kids already know, I’m Mrs. Morane. You’re been sent to me either because of your behavior, your performance or anything else. Today the only thing you will be doing is to copy several pages from any book I pick you from that shelf over there. No matter what kind of genre it is, you will have to copy it otherwise I will order you to copy the whole book for the rest of the day and I know no one wants that, right?” Mrs. Morane said earning a nod from the class. “Good, prepare your notebooks while I will get the books,” The teacher announced walking to the back of the class, followed by the class looking at the teacher, then Chad gave Roland a thumb up, which sneaked at Yi’s place to take out a rubber, which she noticed and got annoyed.

“What are you doing?” The girl asked watching Roland sit back and throw it against Mrs. Morane’s neck causing her to jump.

“Okay, who was that?!?” Mrs. Morane exclaimed, then Roland pointed at Yi, which widened her eyes in shock.

“It was her Mrs. Morane,”

“Are you serious?” Yi shouted while Jin looked at Yi surprised at being blamed for something she wasn’t guilty of.

“You’re Yi, then?” Questioned Mrs. Morane earning a nod from the girl.

“Yes, but it wasn’t me. I swear,” Yi said, then Jin placed his arm up.

“Mrs. Morane. Yi is saying the truth. She didn’t do anything, Roland was the one taking the rubber out of her case,”

“Did I ask you to talk?” Questioned the teacher making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“My bad, but still, ask everyone here who did that” Jin offered making the teacher roll her eyes.

“You know what, you all just copy a book for the rest of the day. Forget the other homework you haven’t done for the due date,” The teacher said making the students groan.

“It would be much easy if you just would assume your responsibility, Yi” Roland stated making Yi frown along with Jin.

“Hey you’re the one, who threw that on her neck. If you want to cause trouble do it for yourself not for the others too,” Jin said, then Roland got up and approached Jin and leaned his forehead on Jin’s.

“Wow, I’m surprised to see you’ve got the balls to protect a girl, who’s not worth the attention,”

“She’s my friend!” Jin hissed onto the boy’s face, then got up from his chair and was about the same size as Roland. “Don’t you dare to speak about her bad without even knowing her,”

“Just get down you two” Leah ordered annoyed by the two boys, which were closer to start a fight.

“Jin, Roland, what’s going on with you two?!?” Mrs. Morane shouted shrieking the two boys, which looked at the woman. “I’m going to send you to the principal’s office if you two don’t calm down,”

Jin sat down, then Roland looked at Jin and winked before sitting down on his chair.

“This is going to be a looooong day” Yi stated earning a nod from Jin, then the door got opened back and a middle-aged man entered into the classroom.

“I need to speak to the principal. It’s urgent!” The man shouted making the teacher roll her eyes.

“Sir I will have to ask you to get out of the classroom. School’s only open for students now. If you need to see the principal so quickly, he’s on the other side of the school,”

“I need to call the embassy, my neighbor got akumatized,”

“I don’t think the embassy are the ones to deal with that,” The teacher stated walking towards the man, then led him out to show where the office of the principal was.

Jin looked at the window, then spotted Super Snake jump up at the roof of the school making Jin take out his smartphone to turn off the flight mode afterward he received a message, which was from Super Snake.

_“Akuma alert. One passed by the Françoise Dupont school. I’m on it right now,”_  
Jin looked around the class thinking of a way to get out of there, then he had an idea and placed his hand in front of his mouth making a swallowing sound.

“Oh oh,” Jin began making Yi tilt her head.

“Are you alright?” Yi asked, then Jin got up and ran out of the classroom making Yi scratch her head in confusion. Yi’s smartphone vibrated, then she took out her smartphone to see a message from Carapace.

_“I’m far away, but I will do my best to approach you,”_

“Oh an akuma attack,” Yi said putting her phone back in the bag, then she got up and before she ran, someone grabbed her on her arm shrieking her and she saw it was the boy Roland, which grabbed her on the arm.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Toilet, why?” Yi lied, then tried to get off the boy’s hand.

“We’re in detention. We’ve got to wait until the break,” Roland stated, then Yi growled and punched the boy in the face making him yelp. “Hey!”

Mrs. Marone returned to the class, then saw Roland holding his hand in front of his eye and Yi glare at him.

“Yi, get to the principal’s office, immediately!” Shouted the woman shrieking Yi, which then sank her head and passed beside the teacher and got the door behind her closed, then Yi chuckled as getting out of the class still worked out and she ran to the next classroom to see students all around a computer and Alya was on the front talking to a boy about her plan, then Yi moved further to the next classroom to only see the art teacher store color bottles into a closet and Yi looked around hoping to not see anyone and Longg came out of her pocket.

“Ready?” Questioned the kwami earning a nod from Yi.

“Longg, break the storm!” Yi shouted transforming into Hydra, then she looked down at the court to see Onyx ran on the other side of the court and Hydra jumped down to follow him.

“You’re quick,” Hydra mentioned meeting up with the cat-themed superhero.

“Just heard it right now and took the opportunity to transform,” Onyx answered. “Any idea, who we’re following?”

“Good question,” Answered the superheroine, then on the outside they encountered Marc Anciel, which was writing in his book and they stopped in front of the boy.

“Hey Marc, you better get into one of the classrooms and hide there until the akuma is caught,” Hydra advised earning a nod from the student.

“Yes…...Also, this akumatized villain is my friend Lila and she’s looking for her mother, which must be working now at the Italian embassy. The neighbor passed by trying to find someone with the embassy’s contact,” Explained Marc.

“Okay, any idea, where the embassy could be? Onyx asked looking at Hydra, which shrugged her shoulders.

“I know it’s in the 7th arrondissement near an art museum. There are a couple of museums and other embassies around too,”

“Okay I know, where to go,” Onyx announced then glanced at Hydra. “We go to the other side of the Seine and go to the direction of the Eiffel tower,” Told Onyx making Hydra nod. “Thank you, Marc,” Onyx said, then he used his staff to jump at the building next to the school followed by Hydra, then Onyx grabbed Hydra by her hand to jump over the river to go to the center of the arrondissement.

Super Snake arrived at the quarter, where the embassies were located and squinted his eyes to search for the supervillain, then jumped at the balcony of a building to check out the buildings in front of him and encountered the Swedish embassy and jumped back at the roof as he noticed he was on the wrong part.

“Where could she have go?” Super Snake asked himself and noticed someone disappear behind a building, then Super Snake ran above the buildings jumping from one to one approaching the place, where he saw the person disappear and encountered a building with Italian flags hanging in front of it, then Super Snake raised his fist in victory. Super Snake encountered the broken window, then jumped at the top of the flag and bounced on it, so he could fly into the broken window, then he saw he landed in an office, where he saw a man lying on the ground and a broken door.

“She went there. She’s…..shes’ looking for Mrs. Rossi,” The man explained earning a nod from Super Snake, which went into the corridor seeing at the end of the corridor a fluffy tail disappear making Super Snake frown, then he leaned himself on the wall and made his way slowly to the end of the corridor, where he heard a man complain about the supervillain’s appearance, but he couldn’t understand, what was going on as the chat was in Italian.

Super Snake glanced carefully into the room to see the raccoon-themed supervillain yell at the man in Italian, then Super Snake tried to comprehend, what the chat was about, then he widened his eyes in shock as the man on the table noticed Super Snake and got happy.

“Il serpente!” The man cheered making Super Snake groan and the raccoon-themed supervillain look back at him.

“Oh you made it here,” The raccoon-villain stated surprised seeing Nathaniel’s alter ego at the entrance, which observed the black clothing resembling the ones of a thief, while the rest of Lila’s head resembled one of an animated anti-hero, and her face stayed the same, but had the taint of a raccoon mask.

“Cattura, can we just stop and try to have a normal talk with your mother?” Suggested Super Snake. “She sure will listen to you without you having to harm any of her work pals. What do you say?”

“The same I said to anyone else,” Cattura answered picking up from the gray-black striped belt a smartphone, then made a picture with a white flashlight, which made the snake-themed superhero disappear and show up in the gallery of Cattura’s smartphone. Cattura looked at the smartphone with a smirk, seeing Super Snake knocking on the display.

“Hey!” Complained Super Snake, then Cattura pressed the home button and placed her smartphone back on the pocket, which resembled the ones for weapons and she went to the corridor descending down the stairs. The villain arrived at the third floor, then encountered the office of her mother and she opened the door to see it was empty, then she entered into the room approaching the desk to see the computer was locked, then saw the desk had a few picture frames all from times her mother had a special occasion, then she growled throwing all those frames at the ground. Cattura stepped on them to damage them, then heard on the outside the engine of the car and she looked out of it to see a sedan drive off quick, making Cattura growl in annoyed. Cattura opened the window to jump out, then ran behind the vehicle.

“I’m right behind you!” Announced the supervillain recognizing her mother and another ambassador, that sat in the back row of the vehicle.

On top of the roof appeared Ladybug landing with the help of her yo-yo, then pursued the supervillain watching the vehicle get closer to a crossroad, then Ladybug swang her yo-yo at a light pole to jump forward passing by Cattura and landed on the top of the vehicle, then observed the villain frown, trying to keep up with the car. Ladybug aimed her yo-yo again at a light pole, then flew away from the car against Cattura crashing against her, bringing her down to the road.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Ladybug warned, then got pushed away from Cattura, then ran off leaving Ladybug back. Ladybug growled, then used her yo-yo to swing over the light poles to pursue the alter ego of the Italian girl, therefore from the other side she saw Onyx come along with Hydra, then Ladybug pointed down earning a nod from Onyx, which jumped off the building leaving Hydra back, which observed the friend.

Ladybug saw Cattura jump aside as Onyx tried to cause the villain to trip, then ran behind her on the road slowly getting closer to her making her bite her lips at the speeding skills of the cat-themed superhero. Onyx smirked as he was almost going to catch the villain, then she stopped, so Onyx crashed against her afterward she took his staff from his back mistakenly clicking on the extend option, causing her to jump up in the air before Onyx quickly could take it away from the villain.

Cattura landed with her butt on a pole, then analyzed the staff and slid back down at the road, then held it up against Onyx nudging him on his chest with it, making him lift his hands up.

“You may have had luck, but you’re not able to use it anyway against me,” Onyx commented followed by the villain hit him with it on his head. “Except like that,”

“Where’s your lady?” Questioned Cattura shoving him down on his back, then he pointed behind Cattura, which looked back at Onyx took her distraction to take the staff away, but Cattura held it tight in her hands and both tried to get the staff into their hands as if they had a tug of war match with the baton. “Nice try, kit cat” Commented the girl, watching Onyx pull harder managing to get Cattura to weaken a little afterward Cattura had an idea and let the staff, so Onyx ended up walking back fast falling on his butt. Cattura took out her smartphone, then held it in front of him making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion and before she pressed the picture button on the display the wind element came from up the building flying around Cattura, then took her up in the air, shrieking her as she was clueless about what was going on. Onyx smiled as he saw Hydra’ dematerialized playing around with the villain afterward Ladybug appeared with a large locking clip in her hands, then looked up at the villain, then she got thrown on the ground followed by Hydra materialize herself back to hold out her hand to Onyx, making him smile, which took it so the heroine helped him up.

“Very cool,” Complimented the superhero making Hydra smile, then both looked at Cattura lying on the ground, then Ladybug stole the pocket with the smartphone, then threw it at Hydra making her smile and look at Onyx, which signaled her to take her chance to destroy the object. Hydra took out the smartphone and threw it hard against the wall of a house causing it to break, then Super Snake along with a senior and two ambassadors flew out of the smartphone, landing on the ground gasping in pain from the hard landing.

“Oh there you are,” Hydra mentioned seeing Super Snake get up while scratching his butt, then noticed Cattura on the floor still in her akuma form, then Ladybug looked at the supervillain, which ran off leaving the superheroes back.

“The akuma wasn’t in the smartphone!” Complained the superheroine.

“Then follow her!” Commanded Onyx departing along with Hydra and Ladybug to follow the villain.

“By looking at Cattura, I have no slight clue, where the akuma could be,” Ladybug stated. “This is like the day where she was Chameleon for the first time. It ended up being one of her earrings,” Explained Ladybug, then she widened her eyes as she figured it out. “That’s it!”

“Okay, how are we going to get under her hairrr…..fur…..fur-hair, whatsoever that is,” Questioned the raven-haired superhero making Ladybug smirk as she figured out for what she could use her clip.

“I have an idea,” Ladybug stated holding the clip up in the air, then used her yo-yo go get up at the roof to pursue the supervillain.

“What is her idea?” Asked Hydra looking up at Ladybug, which pointed to the bridge, that led to the Place de la Concorde, and Onyx looked at Hydra and pointed with his thumbs at himself, then back at Hydra and formed afterward a wave with his hand earning a thumb up from the ladybug-themed superheroine.

“I rush the villain to the bridge, then you block with the Seine the end of the bridge and the rest will block her from going away,” Onyx explained earning a nod from Hydra. “But you have to be faster,” Onyx mentioned watching Hydra activate her lighting power to disappear in the light poles and disappear. Onyx went down like a cat to approach Cattura quicker, which got annoyed at the hero's approach, thereafter tried to distance herself away from the cat hero and approached the bridge, after she passed by the bridge she saw the car, where her mother escaped stood on the right side of the road making her angry and Onyx jumped at the supervillain to stop her, afterward she kicked Onyx off her and looked back at the vehicle and got up to run back, but suddenly from the side of the bridge Hydra had taken the Seine’s form and blocked for her the passage making her angry.

“You can’t pass through it anymore,” Onyx warned, then Cattura ran against Jin’s alter ego to fight him, but he ducked avoiding her to hit him.

“Stop Lila, you can’t stay mad at your mother for whatever thing she’s done,” Onyx warned, then used his staff to deflect one of her attacks, which was her foot and she grabbed his staff to push him away from her. “Come on!” Onyx shouted watching Cattura jump with her other feet to attack him and he caught her by the foot making her unable to perform another attack, but hop with her other leg. “Please, you can trust me,” Onyx assured, and from above the wave jumped Super Snake followed by Ladybug landing on the ground heroically with the exception of Super Snake, which missed his equilibrium on the landing almost falling with his hands on the ground.

“Grab her hair Super,” Ordered Ladybug watching Super Snake grab the villain on the hair a little confused, then Ladybug clipped the hair together, shortly after that Cattura punched Ladybug hard on the stomach making her yelp and Cattura ended up falling down due to Onyx holding her on the feet and Super Snake saw on Cattura’s ear a wireless earplug looking out of her ear, making him realize, that this was where the akuma was and he removed it and showed it to Onyx.

“Yes! That must it be,” Onyx announced watching the superhero throw him the earplug, which he destroyed with the cataclysm and the akuma came out of that electronic device.

“Good job, boys,” Ladybug complimented removing the clip to release Cattura’s hair, then used her yo-yo to catch the akuma.

In the meanwhile Hydra materialized herself into her human form to see Ladybug about to purify the akuma, then she waved at the sedan of the embassy, which moved to the bridge approaching the superheroes, which stood there to see the miraculous healing light restore everything back including turning Cattura back into Lila Rossi together with her smartphone and earpods.

“Oh oh,” Lila commented seeing the superheroes all around her, then Onyx came down on his knees holding out his hand.

“What happened between you and your mother?” Questioned the superhero watching Lila sink down her head ashamed of what happened.

“I’m sorry. I have let Hawk Moth take over me again. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t get myself under control,”

“Your mom is here for you,” Onyx stated showing the sedan stopping, so the mother could get out of the car to approach the heroes.

“Good morning,” Greeted Mrs. Rossi watching her daughter look away from the mother, then Onyx pulled Lila gently on his shoulder while patting her on the other side of her arm.

“You two talk together now. Solve your issues together,” Asked the cat-themed superhero.

“There was this letter in our mailbox, which talked about my father having died a couple of days ago. I’ve been annoyed with my mother on why she never spoke to me about him and she said she couldn’t talk to me about it, because I wouldn’t understand it. I was angry why she never told me he died years ago instead of making up excuses making me think my father was alive and I would see him sometime again,” Lila explained earning a nod from Onyx along with Hydra, which felt sad for the girl also not having her father present in her life.

“Well I do have to agree, that your mother did wrong there,” Onyx stated earning a nod from Mrs. Rossi.

“I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell her about her father’s dead. I was afraid she couldn’t take it at that age,” The mother explained earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero.

“You know Mrs. Rossi, I myself don’t have a father and that since a young age. Maybe you could have asked someone else about how to deal with that along with Lila. Sure it would take time, but she would get used to it in the end,” Super Snake explained making Ladybug nod.

“Also for Lila’s age, you’re lucky Lila can count on the two boys that befriended her and us for having given her some assistance, mostly the boys obviously, we were not always present for her…..what I mean is…. You need to act real soon Mrs. Rossi. We almost lost Chloé the other day, because her parents were not present enough when she needed them the most. The same you were with your Lila. She needed you more than one time when she was in danger and you weren’t there for her. We mentioned that the other day to you. If you keep ignoring her warnings she could have not only become one of Hawk Moth’s puppets, she could go the same way Chloé did the other day or even worse,” Ladybug explained earning a nod from the mother, which placed her arms around Lila to hug her, while she remained saddened.

“This is very serious Mrs. Rossi. We can’t afford to have another situation like the one with Chloé. Try to be more present in Lila’s life mostly through the bad times, when we or her friends can’t. Be a better parent,” Commented Onyx earning a nod from the woman, then Lila’s smartphone rang with an anonymous number and all looked at Lila, which looked at Onyx with pleading eyes and he picked up the smartphone to attend it and set it on loudspeaker.

“Hello,” Onyx greeted, then a distorted voice spoke through the phone call making Ladybug frown along with Onyx.

“ _Little Miss Rossi, I have expected better from your this time. It turns out you’re just as bad as the mayor’s daughter Chloé. No wonder no one’s ever around you, you’re just another useless human creature who probably wasn’t even meant to be here,”_ The voice said hurting Lila, which dug her head on her mother’s chest.

“Hawk Moth, if that’s really you. You’re the one who’s being the great jerk here!” Super Snake shouted into the smartphone, then Ladybug pushed Super Snake back to stop him.

“Hawk Moth, you’re talking with Ladybug here. Stop mistreating my people for your benefits and actually say why you’re doing all this,” Ordered Ladybug followed by hearing Hawk Moth’s evil laughter.

“ _Don’t worry Ladybug, soon or later I will crack your shell too. It’s just a matter of time,”_

“My shell has been broken a few times, but at each time it grew it became stronger and robust,” _  
“Sure I believe that, but I know something about one of your superhero friends, one of them I have met in person, and when the time is right I will take him with me and use him against you,”_

“No, it’s impossible. They are all my new recruits, it’s impossible for you to know who they are,” Ladybug corrected making Hawk Moth laugh.

“ _Sure they are but…...there is this one superhero. His powers aren’t quite as good as yours or Onyx’s, but he’s been present during some of your missions too and luckily hadn’t had any bad luck yet because of his identity. It would be so bad, if something happened to him. After all…….he was good friends with your old partner Cat Noir or well…..Adrien Agreste,”_

“Oh no,” Ladybug said in shock figuring out Hawk Moth indeed knew about Nino’s identity. Onyx noticed Ladybug’s shock, then stood in for her.

“ _Hey listen Hawk Moth, you may know his identity, but there’s no way you will find him that easy, even if you do, we will all track you down in the end and defeat you! You will pay for every akuma, for every life you have ruined with your akumatizations!”_ Onyx hissed then the call got declined, which made Onyx angry and throw it against a wall to break it.

“Thanks, that smartphone was only one year old,” Lila commented unpleased with the superhero's deed making her mother shake her head.

“Forget it, Lila, I’ll get you another one with a new number. I don’t want him to have your number as long as he’s around” Mrs. Rossi explained earning a nod from Onyx.

“That’s an excellent idea,” Onyx agreed then looked at his ring and back to Ladybug. “We talk about this with Hawk Moth later, I need to charge,”

“Good, Hydra join the Rossi’s in their car,” Ladybug ordered watching Hydra point at her logo, then Ladybug looked at Super Snake, which gave a thumb up.

“I’ll do. In any emergency I try to contact you,” Super Snake suggested earning a nod from Ladybug, which watched the superhero accompany the Italian women to the car and Ladybug looked at Onyx, which got fist bumped by Hydra.

“Thanks for standing up for me,” Ladybug thanked. “We really need to inform Carapace about this, I think I may take the miraculous away from him in other cases,”

“For now on we should have him closer and chat with him about it. Have an emergency number for him so he can call us,” Onyx suggested earning a nod from the heroine, which ran off using her yo-yo to fly away.

“I have to go too or I’ll transform back,” Onyx stated earning a nod from Hydra, then Onyx ran and got pulled on his tail by the dragon-themed superheroine. “Hey!”  
“Sorry Onyx, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday,”

“Why?”

“Because of…...how I turned into water as you were…..”

“It’s alright…..We…..should better focus on our duty for now or I at least,”

“Sure,”

“Have you talked with your friend about how you feel?”

“Not yet. I need to think about it again,” Hydra commented, then heard Onyx’s miraculous beep and she turned around to ran away while Onyx did the same and at the end of the bridge both made it to hide and transform back into their civilian selves.

“Boy you could have let her see your identity again,” Plagg pointed out earning a nod from Jin.

“You saw, what happened the other day. Even now with us working as superheroes and being unaware of our alter egos I’m afraid if it ruins our friendship. Like I need to lie to Yi and Hydra about my side as Onyx and as Jin. This identity secrecy nonsense is breaking my head. I don’t even know what’s worse a heartbreak or this,”

“Gees you’re getting worse about love than Adrien did before you,” Complained the kwami, then Jin took out from his pants’ pocket a piece of cheese.

“Come we need to get back to school. A big surprise is there waiting for us….sadly,” Jin said making his way on the sidewalk to the crossroad.


	34. Afterward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

** Chapter  ** ** 3 ** ** 4 **

In the evening the superheroes had got reunited together on the top of the Notre Dame with the absence of Ladybug. Super Snake and Hydra sat with their back against the tower of the cathedral watching Onyx and Carapace have a fistfight together, while they waited for Ladybug. 

“I never met my dad. He left my mom on the week I was born and since that time I never had someone I could see as a father figure. The only man that was present there for me was my grandfather,” Super Snake told Hydra which nodded at the boy’s story. “Life so far wasn’t that bad for me, I could move on like anyone else,”

“And you believe your dad would never have the idea to show up in your life to get to know you or something?” Questioned Hydra making the hero shrug his shoulder.

“I don’t think so. Even if he would, I wouldn’t excuse him for what he did. He left my mom alone when she needed him the most,”

“Your mom and anyone else, that helped her out with you are more worth than anything you dad would do after all the years he missed,”

“Yeah,” Agreed Super Snake, then watched Onyx fall on Super Snake’s legs shrieking him. “Woah!”

“Excuse me,” Onyx apologized and got helped up by Carapace. “If defeating Hawk Moth like that is easy, that would be nice,”

“We’re all in the same team, of course, we will defeat him,” Carapace stated making Onyx smile. “But what are you thinking about this with Hawk Moth’s threat from this morning?”

“Ladybug said she would say it tonight,” Onyx answered. “Maybe you need to give it back to her,”

“In both ways, my life is in danger, anyway,”

“Yeah, but I think the others didn’t have a problem yet as Paris knows their identity from before,” Stated Onyx. “I wouldn’t understand, what Hawk Moth would want to do with them,”

“He could still kidnap them to get our attention, but I don’t think he would do that if he can use akumas to akumatize people instead” Hydra mentioned getting up to look at the taller superheroes.

“He’s already taking so long with the akumas. I don’t understand how he hasn’t given up yet,”

Ladybug showed up landing on the cathedral with two bags filled with cookies, then handed one out to Super Snake and the other one to Onyx.

“Great to see you’re here. I had an idea if you won’t mind to give out the phone number of your civilian self to Onyx, so in case you’re in trouble you can call help,”

“Sure I write it down afterward,” Answered the turtle-themed superhero watching Onyx opening up the bag of cookies to hand out one to Hydra.

“Okay, one of our new priorities now is to watch over Carapace…..or well Nino as some of you may know now. Lila for now is our second priority as long as Hawk Moth doesn’t find another way to get in contact with her. For now, I’m not expecting that akumas will be sent soon towards both of you, but in case you spot something different check it out and call for help, when necessary,” Ladybug recounted the heroes, which nodded at her suggestion.

“Should we pass by Lila’s house and question their continuation from today on?” Questioned the cat-themed superhero watching Ladybug ponder about it.

“We pass by later, first I want you all to sit down and listen to me. I want to say something important,” Ladybug asked watching all sit down leaning against the wall except for Onyx and Carapace, so they could look at the heroine. “I really want to thank you for all the effort you all have been putting on all the times we had to go through akumatized citizens. We had really hard times at the start but you all mastered it. And Onyx I know you already know that but I still would like to say thank you for your commitment and welfare with the others, including me. If you don’t mind, I’d like to call you my best friend,”

“I’m amused to know that,” Onyx commented holding his hand out at the heroine, which took it to shake, then afterward she gave him a short hug. “This will sound weird to you, but I see you as a sister. One that has her big brother to guide her around the world,” Spoke Onyx making Ladybug chuckle. Hydra furrowed her eyebrows at Onyx’s comment feeling like she had heard that comment once in her life.

“I guess so, I don’t have siblings in my civilian life” Ladybug answered.

“Same. My family also isn’t the biggest thought. I have like two male cousins and a female,” Onyx counted, then Hydra, which sat on the ground had counted with her right hand the same number he said afterward she squinted her eyes to think and she looked back at Onyx, which got back on his place as Hydra was still wondering if she knew Onyx’s alter ego.

“This question is now out of context, but what’s about that picture of you two sharing a kiss on Facestargram and all?” Super Snake mentioned.

“There’s nothing going on between us if that’s what you’re asking. At least now” Answered Ladybug watching Onyx put his arms behind his back to play with his left foot on the ground. “We had a heart to heart talk and I accidentally came him to close,”

“That sounds strange,” Super Snake mentioned making Hydra shrug her shoulder.

“Sure it does, it’s more logical than the animes and cartoons nowadays making characters _accidentally_ land on top of each other in the most ridiculous ways,” Added Carapace making Super Snake curious.

“Are you watching Vortex?” Questioned Super Snake earning a nod from the turtle-themed superhero. “Cool so am I!”

“What’s Vortex?” Hydra questioned watching Onyx lean with his arms at the wall of the monument to look out at the road, then Hydra got up to look down too.

“What did you ask again?”

“What Vortex was” Added Hydra earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero.

“I think an Anime,” Responded Onyx looking down at the road, then he smiled and pointed at a bus. “Hey, it’s Felicia Soso, the Chinese singer that debuted last year on Facestargram because of a musical,”

“I didn’t know she was here,” Hydra commented, then she had an idea and looked up at the superhero. “Where do you know her?”

“It was….uh...in the national news. That’s how I knew it,” Onyx lied earning a nod from Hydra.

“Cool. You know her grandparents were descendants from Shanghai, the place I grew up,”

“Have you seen her there once?” Questioned Onyx making Hydra shake her head.

“Where you from?” Questioned Hydra watching Onyx get a little nervous.

“Uhm…...Nepal,” Onyx lied making Hydra chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing….You know….I assumed you were from China too,”

“I speak Mandarin if you wonder….I…..I guess that’s why people think I’m from China,” Onyx told, then Super Snake stood behind Onyx to tap him on the shoulder.

“You told me the other day you were Chinese. What are you actually?” Questioned Super Snake bewildered making Onyx a little nervous.

“You know…..I’ve heard we shouldn’t give up so much info about us during our times together here as superheroes. I wasn’t sure…..because of the identities I mean,”

“Oh okay, that makes kinda sense. It’s kind of odd,”

“Yeah I’m not really fond of lying to people,” Admitted Onyx. “It’s not my thing,”

“You know at some point some of us understand that there’s no other way,” Hydra mentioned earning a nod from the cat-themed superhero. “It’s more frustrating if you do this to the ones you love like your friends or your mom,”

“My mom would kill me,” Super Snake stated. “Not only for lying but also for not having told her about my second identity,”  
“I don’t understand why you can’t tell this your mom. It’s not like Hawk Moth knows every little thing about us,” Pointed out the dragon-themed superheroine.

“So far this is the orders we have to follow, whether we like it or not. It’s for our own safety. Ladybug just knows yours, cause she needed to get someone to help us. Anyone else doesn’t know hers or the other way around,” Onyx explained making Ladybug look down remembering, that Luka knew her identity.

“Wouldn’t it actually be okay if we knew each other’s identity? You know only the superheroes?” Super Snake suggested looking at Ladybug. “You know mines, Onyx knows Hydra’s I think and all of us know Carapace’s,”

“I know what you mean Super, I just don’t know if this is a good idea or not,”

“You don’t have to agree on that idea, if you believe it isn’t safe for us,” Onyx added looking back at the leader.

“I’ll see it with the time. There are more things I need to ponder about” Ladybug mentioned taking a cookie from Super Snake’s bag.

“I think the others would need to agree in the end in case you pick revelation for us all,” Suggested the raven-haired superhero, then Carapace approached Ladybug to take a cookie, then leaned beside her and looked at Onyx and Hydra together, looking down at the streets.

“Do Onyx and Hydra know each other from their civilian lives?” Questioned the turtle-themed superhero making Ladybug shrug her shoulders.

“He may know her. He brought her to me when we needed someone,” Explained the bug-themed superheroine watching Hydra look up at the sky, followed by Onyx, which listened to the girl talking.

“I used to hear from a book I had at the home what type of zodiac signs we could see on the sky,” Onyx told earning a nod from Hydra.

“I heard that too. My favorite tell I’ve got to hear ‘til today is about our ancestors being up there watching over us,”

“I believe your father must be up there watching over you,” Onyx added earning a nod from Hydra. “I bet if he was here he would be proud of you. Just to know you’re one of Paris’ superheroes, saving troubled people….already this is something that deserves recognition,”

“How would your parents react if they knew you were saving Paris? How they would react knowing you could have get hurt or eventually die at some point, if ever,”

“I never thought about it, to be honest. My mom definitely would faint or cry knowing her _baby_ is out there doing that and my dad would find it cool or at least a little bit,” Answered the superhero. “Wow just imagine someone breaks into our house and instead of expecting a dog he finds me in there protecting the house,”

“That would be funny, but at the same time the thief would have an idea of who you could be,”

“Yeah unless I pretend to have arrived or so, but I don’t think that would work or happen. The one good thing I could do would be fighting by myself against him,”

“What if he had a gun with himself? What would you do?”

“Well…..that’s a good question. Plagg would for sure find a way out to spare me from getting hit or lead him away from me or the gun,”

“Wouldn’t you be afraid, if something would go wrong?”

“Sometimes we have to risk it if we don’t have other choices,”

“Gotta agree with you on that,” Commented Hydra looking at the stars, then Onyx moved his face at the girl to see her gaze up at the skyline, then he glanced up wondering about continuing the chat.

“How’s life going so far here in Paris for you?” Onyx asked. “Is it going better now?”

“Yeah, I’m glad that it got better now. Mainly thanks to you and a few friends at the school.”

“I just did what was right. Sure we weren’t…..friends on that point, but I wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to you…..because of the akumas you know,”

“You just followed your heart, which is sweet,” The heroine stated leaning her arm near Onyx’s, then rolled her eyes up to met his. “Not many people would do that,”

“I couldn’t just move on, you know. Just wanted to be really sure you’re okay…….Now it matters more as we’re like good friends now,”

“Yes we are,” Hydra agreed leaning her head on Onyx’s shoulder making him wide his eyes in surprise, then he slowly lied his cheek on her head smiling looking at the sky as the superheroine he was in love with had her head on his arm.

Ladybug took another cookie from the bag, then noticed Onyx and Hydra very closer than usual, then she sank her head a little about it afterward she looked back smiling, then she took a bite of her cookie and looked at Carapace.

“I think this was a great place for us to meet up,” Commented the ladybug-themed heroine earning a nod from the brunette friend.

Adrien sat in front of his computer having a group video call along with his cousin Felix and his girlfriend Aja.

“So technically it’s legal to get inspiration from another work?” Questioned Adrien curious earning a nod from the blonde boy

“ _Sure, it’s not like the full thing is an entire rip-off like that one movie with the lions,” Felix noticed earning a nod from his cousin._

“ _The one you could call it a real rip-off would be that one with the Tigers,” Aja mentioned. “I saw it a few days ago and it was terrible. It wasn’t even close to good”_

“Why did you actually see it?” Questioned Adrien curious. “I thought you weren’t interested in it?”

“ _Out of curiosity,” Aja answered earning a nod from the boyfriend._

“ _Come it’s not the first time people do that. William did it more than one time and sometimes he just did it because it was funny to see these….bad moments. There are people on VideoTube that make with other users reaction videos which most of the times are funnier than the whole movie,_ ” Pointed out the cousin making Adrien chuckle.

“There are other users out there doing the same with Anime episodes,” Adrien said. “There is this new one called Vortex and the reaction videos of their fans are priceless,”

“ _We’ve been here for almost an hour and we haven’t picked a movie yet. We’ve been distracted this whole time for what?” Felix questioned watching Adrien look down at the time on his screen and wide his eyes in surprise._

“ _This is why I prefer to study alone, otherwise this happens to me too,” The blonde girl explained making Adrien smile._

“Funny the first times it never happened, until now,” Adrien mentioned, then heard someone knock on the door and enter. Adrien looked at the side to see his father’s assistance Nathalie appear.

“Good evening Adrien, your father has called the Bourgeois’ for dinner. Get yourself prepared to meet them down at the hall,” Nathalie asked earning a nod from Adrien.

“Sorry, I have to go,” Adrien announced. “It was nice to talk with you two,”

“ _You know you don’t need to go right now to them. It’s not like they have never seen you in years,” Felix pointed out making Aja laugh._

“ _You’re right, but I think he really needs to go,” Aja mentioned earning a nod from Adrien._

“Thanks for understanding it, see you two tomorrow,” Wished Adrien pecking his fingers to send his girlfriend a kiss making her smile amatory and catch it while Felix rolled his eyes at that scene. “Bye Felix,”

“Bye cousin,” Felix said turning his camera off seconds later followed by Aja’s screen, then he leaned back on the chair smiling.

“Come on Adrien, it’s time to get down,” Nathalie announced watching Adrien get up to his closet to look for anything that remained in his closets to use.


	35. Bad Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter for this year. 2020 was a......interesting year. It really passed by so fast I barely remember anything I've done this year. Obviously, I won't make it to finish the fic this year, but the fic is getting closer to the end. I'd say at least 4-6 chapters are planned to come more or less.
> 
> A happy new year to everyone and a great start to 2021.

**Chapter** **3** **5**

On the first day after the weekend Marinette was on her way to school and waved her hand at spotting Marc Anciel sitting on the stairs on his smartphone, then she entered into the court to encounter Luka at the stairs standing in front of Jin talking to. Marinette smiled and made her way towards the two boys and stung Luka with her finger on his back making him twitch as he felt the sting of Marinette’s fingernail on his back.

“Morning Luka,” Marinette greeted.

“Good morning Marinette,” Luka responded lifting his arm to wave. “How are you doing?”

“Fine and you?”

“Same thanks,” Responded Luka, then Marinette sat down on the stairs next to Jin, which smiled at her friendly.

“Hey” Jin greeted.

“You’re okay with…..you know…...your heart?” Questioned Marinette making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“It’s okay I guess. I…..uh feel like there was something on the other day I was out with her….at my parents house because of dinner,”

“Do both your families get along very well?”

“Yeah. You know our moms are high school friends and they haven’t left each other ever since they had me and Yi. Practically because of our parents, that’s why I and Yi know each other very early. We have always played together since the infant’s age on the days our parents visited each other. Funny the older she got the, she earned the interest to cause a mess, mostly when we were alone somewhere and I had to stop her before she would land in trouble or even me…..most of the times I covered some of hers to spare her the detention,”

“Aww, you really did that?” Questioned Marinette making Jin nod.

“You know she grew into my heart. She was like a younger sister to me. She told me almost everything that bothered her, so I could look with her for the solution of her problems or to just be present to listen to,”

“Your relationship with her would still be like this if you hadn’t moved here to Paris probably. Like she would have been wondering how to deal with the loss of her father and speak to you?”

“Maybe. I believe she would avoid me too just like her mother. If I was there I probably would be unsure how to help her with it,”

“At least she’s better now than before,” Stated Marinette making Jin shake his head agreeing with the blue-haired girl.

“Yes and it was great from your side to ask Luka and the others to tell her about their own families and how they dealt with it. I believe it helped her a little,”

“You’re welcome,” Added Marinette, then beside the stairs appeared Chloé Bourgeois and stopped in front of the two making Marinette furrow her eyebrows in confusion. “Morning?” Greeted Marinette confused.

“Is it possible for you to help me at chemistry like last time, Jin?” The blonde questioned watching Jin take his smartphone to look at the time and shrug.

“I could try,” Jin offered making Chloé jump and pull Jin by his arm away from Marinette and Luka, leading him to the locker room.

“Interesting how Chloé began to question others beside Sabrina to help her at the homework…..Like real help,”

“There’s nothing wrong in getting help thought. Usually, you learn better that way,” Mentioned Luka sitting down next to the girl. “Juleka and Rose do the same to me,”

“Indeed,” Agreed Marinette looking at the tall boy copying his smile, then she rolled her eyes down pondering on what she should say to him. “Uhm Luka?”

“Yes?”

“It’s…...I’ve been wondering…..you like me. You know…..more than as a friend,”

“Yes”

“How is it like that, that you have an interest in me if you could have it in any other girl from your class or your age?” Questioned Marinette making Luka chuckle.

“Well, this is a really good question. I don’t remember exactly when I began to feel something for you. I only remember I enjoyed your company and your infinite helpfulness. You’re a really fun and lovable person, Marinette. I know you know that too,” Luka commented making Marinette blush a little timid at his compliment. Luka placed his hand on her shoulder smiling at the girl, which held her face at the ground hiding her reaction. Marinette rolled up her eyes at Luka seeing him smile courteously, afterward, the girl smiled a little charmed and moved her head up at the boy to press her lips on his making him wide his eyes in surprise. The boy afterward closed his, followed by Marinette soften down as she successfully moved forward on Luka and placed her hand on his shoulder throughout the momentum.

“Yes, girl!” Shouted a voice shrieking the two, followed by Marinette jump into the arms of Luka to see Alya in front of her along with half of her classmates applauding for the first kiss she had with Luka Couffaine. “I knew soon or later you would get somewhere,”

“See, we knew you would make it…...except it was Luka, but hey he’s a cool dude,” Nino added earning a nod from Alya and Juleka.

“And he cherished you a lot. Isn’t that what every girl wants in a relationship?” Questioned Rose with an excited facial expression seeing her friend had made a difficult move, then Marinette nodded and looked back at Luka, which was smiling bashfully at the caught surprise.

“I’ve been so stupid this entire time. I’m really, really stupid. I’ve been so blind for this entire time focusing on finding ways to get closer to Adrien, even with Luka helping me and I never thanked or apologized him for anything of it,”

“I really don’t know how you could do that man, I would have given up if I saw my crush having an interest in someone else,” Kim pointed out making Max chuckle.

“Says the one, who had a crush on Chloé for a year and had the childhood friend simping for him ages ago,” Commented the short boy making Nino snort at the stated fact of the classmate.

“Yeah right?” The Morrocan agreed, then felt behind him someone tap on his shoulder to spot Nathaniel Kurtzberg there standing.

“What happened here?” The redhead asked watching Marinette in Luka’s arms, then he furrowed his eyebrows in surprise.

“The two finally kissed and sadly my girl Alya didn’t picture it” Nino stated earning a nod from the girlfriend.

“Don’t worry, it’s saved in our heads for good,” Max assured earning a nod from Nino.

“Well, that’s definitely better than seeing Mr. D’Argencourt dance with his saber from fencing as if she was Mrs. Mendeleiev,” Nino commented making Kim nod disgusted.

“Yuck!”

“Please don’t remind me of that, I almost puked,” Nathaniel complained, then the school bell rang to advise the students to make their way to their classrooms and the class of Miss Bustier went stairs up and split away from Luka, which got hugged by Marinette afterward she followed Alya into her classroom and sat down on their seats while the others went to theirs.

“Finally you came to the conclusion, that there are more people in the world than you assume,” Alya joked making Marinette fake a laugh.

“You’re so funny,” Marinette said sarcastically, then began to unpack her stuff from her bag pack along with Alya, then Nathaniel ran out of his classroom to the stairs and walked them down watching over them looking for something specific, then he passed by Lila Rossi and Myléne Hapréle, which were walking stairs up, then Lila looked back to see Nathaniel search on the stairs for something. She turned around seeing Nathaniel look above the court, then Lila stepped a few stairs down to stay beside him.

“Did you lose something?” Questioned the brunette girl earning a nod from the redhead.

“I had my comic notes with me before. I either lost it or Marc has them with him as I showed him it,”

“Where have you been before as you had them?” Questioned the brunette, then Nathaniel remembered and ran to the exit of the school, while Lila walked behind the boy.

On the outside, Nathaniel ran out to see Yi holding his comic notes on her hands, making him bit his lips and the raven-haired girl placed it on the column at the end of the stairs and she walked stairs up to encounter Nathaniel race past her shrieking her, which saw the boy get to his notes, which he managed to pick, but a few, that lied on there flew away with the wind making Nathaniel groan and ran behind them.

“Oh were they yours?” Yi asked watching Nathaniel run behind the papers, then encountered Lila which noticed Nathaniel running towards the road.

“I think it was better to bring the sheets into the building next time with this wind. You know his drawings are very important to him,” Lila pointed out earning a nod from Yi, which looked back at Nathaniel along with Lila afterward both girls widened their eyes in shock as they saw a brown car on the road drive normally and Nathaniel, who didn’t pay attention at the surroundings stepped on the road managing to catch the last sheet, followed by the car pressing the horn calling Nathaniel’s attention, which froze in the middle of the road at the sight of the vehicle, which pressed the brakes hard and Nathaniel got hit by the car, landing on the windshield of the vehicle.

“Nathaniel!” The girls cried as they saw the student lying on the broken window, then Yi ran into the court for help while Lila was terrified at seeing, what happened to her friend. Lila watched the driver inside the car cover its own face, making Lila sad and head fast to the vehicle, then the driver left, which was a raven-haired woman.

“No, no, no, this is not happening right now,” The woman mumbled with tears in her eyes, then she placed her hands on Nathaniel’s head and began to cry making Lila feel depressed, then Yi showed up along with Mr. D’Argencourt and the school nurse, which got around the hood of the car to slowly pick Nathaniel up together.

“Miss Kurtzberg, we already called an ambulance. Your boy will be fine,” Mr. D’Argencourt comforted the woman shocking Lila as she found out Nathaniel got hit by his own mother.

“That’s his mother?” Lila asked quiet watching the nurse clean the bit of blood of Nathaniel’s forehead, slowly perking the redhead up, which opened his eyes slowly and his mother began to cry with happiness seeing her son was alive.

“Mom, where am I?” Questioned the redhead looking at the nurse cleaning the bloond above the forehead and behind the nurse he noticed Yi along with Lila look at him hurt at his mishap.

“You will be alright baby, just stay here with me,” Miss Kurtzberg asked watching Nathaniel try to get up by pulling himself up on the grill, then slipped down on the ground, then Armand lifted his hand to sign the boy to stay where he was.

“An ambulance is on the way, please let Mrs. Furtado help you,” Armand advised Nathaniel, which groaned slightly in pain making his mother grab the boy’s hand to show him, she was there with him and she looked at the girls, which stood there with him.

“Could anyone get my boy water?” The woman questioned earning a nod from Yi, which left and Lila observed the raven-haired girl leave afterward she glanced back at the adults around Nathaniel. Armand got up to the car, then opened the door to turn on the warn lights of the car and closed the door, therefore he noticed Lila’s presence.

“Are you okay, Miss Rossi?” Questioned the teacher making Lila shake her head.

“I could have stopped him from running…...but I wasn’t expecting he would get hit by a car”

“It happened, you couldn’t guess that Lila. Accidents happen every day,” Mr. D’Argencourt comforted the girl, which nodded and looked down at the Kurtzberg’s to see the mother caress the boy on his head carefully as the boy warped his face whining. “Come on, get in, Miss Bustier must be wondering about you,”

“Yes…...what about Nathaniel?” Questioned Lila looking with the teacher to the redhead, then Mr. D’Argencourt took the papers from Nathaniel’s hands to look at them and handed them out to Lila.

“If you feel okay to, explain Miss Bustier what happened, otherwise I or Principal Damocles will pass by too,”

“Sure,” Lila responded, then she walked back into the building and looked back at the scene to see a red combi with the symbol of the fire department stop behind the car, then the driver left to approach the adults and enter into a talk with the fencing master.

“I’m sorry,” Lila apologized disappointed, then got into the schoolhouse heading back to her class.

Later at the first break, Luka sat together with Jin in the classroom both on their smartphones, then Jin began to laugh at seeing a meme on his Facestargram account and showed it to Luka.

“Huh…..no habla ingles…..ur getting deported…..que?…….u r…...oh wait…..you’re el getting deportado…..,” Luka read, then began to chuckle at the meme he read from the friend. “Wonder if he’s going to figure out, what it means,”

“Probably it’s similar. I don’t know any Spanish, to be honest,” Jin explained, then continued to look along his page for more posts, then he heard someone whistle and he looked up to see Alya Césaire at the entrance of the classroom and looked at her, which entered into the classroom to approach the two boys.

“Hey Luka,” Greeted Alya seeing Luka wave at the girl, then Jin placed his phone on the table to look at the girl.

“Hey, you’re going to interview Luka for something?” Questioned Jin making Alya shake her head.

“Not really, but it would be a good thing for another day and maybe you too Jin, what’s so special about you no other knows here?” Questioned the Martinic girl, making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“Good question, I don’t think I’ve got anything people are interested in,”

“What about your time you asked out girls every day?” Luka suggested making Jin frown and slap Luka on his shoulder making him laugh. “Just kidding,”

“It’s fine, I just came here to ask you, if you knew something about Nathaniel,” Alya mentioned making Luka shake his head.

“Wasn’t he out there with Marc or something?” Questioned Luka making Alya shake her head.

“Oh you didn’t hear what happened?” Alya questioned surprised seeing Luka shake his head. “Oh…...you know…...he is in the hospital, cause he was hit by his own mother’s car,”

“Oh no. Is he okay?” Luka asked getting worried about what Alya just told.

“I was wondering if you did know anything. Apparently, none of us knows Nathaniel very well and the ones who do didn’t know it either, what happened,”

“Oh boy, I really hope he’s alright,” Luka mentioned. “I could call my mom and ask her, if she could talk to Nathaniel’s mom. Maybe she can get some Infos for us,”

“Okay, if you know something about him tell us. And if you’re interested I’m buying a get well soon card for all my classmates and some of Nathaniel’s friends to sign. If you want to sign too, just tell me,”

“Sure I’ll do it,” Responded the older brother of Juleka.

“I’ll do it too, if you don’t mind,” Jin stated making Alya smile.

“Thanks guys,” Alya responded, then ran out of the classroom and Luka sighed leaning back on his chair, making Jin feel sad for what happened to the young teen.

“This is the horror,” Luka confessed earning a nod from Jin. “How could this happen to him?”

“No idea, you better ask your mother to talk to his mother. Maybe we can hear something new about him or how he is doing at the moment,”

“This is really serious, I hope I manage to talk to mom,” Luka mentioned, then Jin placed his hand on Luka’s shoulder to calm him down as the tall boy searched through his contacts for his mother’s phone number.

“Don’t worry, he will be fine,” Assured Jin watching Luka hold his phone next to his ear waiting for his mother to attend while Jin got up from his chair to look at the outside at the streets to see the damaged supermini on the road with two police agents standing in front of it filling in a report, then Jin heard Luka speak on his cellphone to his mother and walk forward to the exit.

“Oh boy,” Jin commented looking out of the window, followed by Plagg raising his head out of the shirt.

“Nathaniel is young. He won’t have much trouble in recovering from his incident, trust me,” Plagg said rolling his eyes up at Jin, which nodded.

“Such things are really horrible to know,” Jin stated earning a nod from Plagg which along with his owner continued to observe the local, where a tow truck just had arrived to prepare itself to load the vehicle.


	36. Reverser vs Reverser 2.0 - Part 1

**Chapter** **3** **6**

After school as the bell rang Luka got up along with Jin and the rest of the class, ready to leave, and at the exit of the classroom Luka’s phone beeped and he took his phone out to see a message from Marinette.

“ _Hey if you and Jin want to sign your name on our letter for Nathaniel, met us in the classroom,”_

“Jin, do you want to come to sign the letter for Nathaniel?” Questioned Luka earning a nod from Jin.

“Yes sure,” Jin responded following the raven-haired boy along the second floor seeing Armand D’Argencourt leave the classroom, then Luka entered into the class to see everyone around Alya’s table everyone queueing behind Nino, which was the first one to sign.

“Get well soon, my 6th-grade brother,” Nino read as he signed under a sentence he wrote his name, then looked up at Kim, which was the next one in the line.

Luka approached Marinette, which smiled as the boy came to her.

“So as I see you all already know about Nathaniel,” Luka asked earning a nod from Marinette. 

“He’s got out of an operation shortly according to Alix,” Marinette answered. “His right leg got broken and he’s got several bruises on his back, which are from the broken windshield,”

“My mom just knew about the injuries and received a message as it was over. Thank goodness he’s better now,” Luka commented, then heard Kim laugh as Max made a math pun on the letter making Luka shake his head amused knowing Nathaniel disliked math.

Alix received a message on her smartphone and widened her eyes, then left the line to get closer to Luka and Marinette to show them the image she received.

“Look, Nathaniel won’t be coming to school for a while because of this,” Alix stated showing an x-ray of a pair of legs and the bone under the right knee had an orthopedic bone screw attached to it.

“Are those screws?” Questioned Marinette earning a nod from Alix.

“Those are orthopedic bone screws to help the healing process of his bone,” Jin explained. “They’re usually in there for a few months until the bone is fixed,”

“Looks like Nathaniel isn’t going to be around us for a while,” Luka mentioned earning a nod from Alix.

“But at least he’s recovering,” Stated the pink-haired girl, which returned to the queue to show the class the images.

“Yes,” Luka answered, then felt Marinette grab him on his hand and pull him to the end of the classroom, so the two would be alone.

“What’s wrong?” Luka asked glancing at the blue-haired girl.

“You don’t know that, but Nathaniel is the one I gave the snake miraculous to help me and the others out and now he can’t help us out anymore with his injury,” Explained Ladybug’s alter ego making Luka nod.

“I can take the miraculous if you want. I have used it plenty of times before,” Offered Luka seeing Marinette shake her head.

“I know, but I can’t let you use it with Hawk Moth knowing your identity. It already is dangerous enough for Nino who Hawk Moth confirmed to be aware of his side as Carapace,”

“I was under the impression everyone knew,” Luka pointed out. “Or it wouldn’t matter, cause Hawk Moth didn’t really see, who Carapace really was,”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking that the whole time, but on the night we fought Cattura he somehow had gotten Lila’s phone number from somewhere and used it to get into her head including mines. This is when I figured out I had let Nino keep the miraculous instead of giving it to someone else,”

“Oh and now he gave it back to you?”

“At the moment he has it with him, but Onyx has given his contact to Nino in case something happens and so do I,” Mentioned the girl. “For now on we will see how we make it through without him first,”

“Okay, but you know I would help you out at any costs, Marinette,” Luka promised placing his hand on Marinette’s shoulder making her smile.

“You’re the best Luka, that’s why I don’t want to put your life in danger because of my mistake,” Stated the short girl placing her hand on Luka’s cheek looking up at his face. “I don’t want to lose you too after Adrien, not the way I lost him, worse that can happen,”

“You won’t lose me that easy,” Luka promised leaning his forehead down to Marinette’s.

Jin, who stood behind Juleka and Lila in the queue looked back to see Luka together with Marinette gazing into each other’s eyes, then looked down at the ground neutral and moved further as the fifth person from the class got its turn to sign on the sheet. Plagg raised his head out of Jin’s pocket and spotted Yi entering into the classroom walking to Miss Bustier, which pointed at the students standing in line and Yi walked towards Jin, which looked at Yi curious at her appearance.

“You heard about Nathaniel too?” Questioned Jin earning a nod from Yi.

“I even saw it happening,” Stated Yi surprising the tall boy.

“For real?”

“Yeah” Yi responded. “If I knew the sheets were from him I could have just asked him or just bring them into the school instead of leaving them on the wall. Just because of this Nathaniel had to run behind them as the wind blew them away to the road,”  
“Hey you don’t need to feel bad for what happened, it wasn’t your fault. Nathaniel was unlucky to step onto the road as his mother appeared with the car. According to Alix, he will need a bit of time to recuperate. The most important part is that he’s alive and deliberate,” Explained Jin. “That could have happened to any one of us. A little distraction somewhere and something bad happened…..hey remember a couple of years ago I didn’t pay attention too and fell off the roof?”

“Yes I do and stop remembering me of it,” Yi complained nudging him playfully making Jin chuckle. “This with Nathaniel made me think on that evening,”

“Well, I believe you that,”

“I could have reacted and stopped him, but I…..just didn’t do it,” Complained the girl earning a nod from the friend.

“There’s no need to feel bad about it. You’ll be on alert the next time and able to help. But there’s no need for you to put yourself in danger,”

“Yeah,” Yi responded coming along with Jin to their turn to sign for their redhead friend. “You go first, you were here first,”

“No, no go ahead I don’t mind waiting,”

“Alright…….let me think of what I should write,” Yi asked herself looking at the various used options of the classmates of Nathaniel.

“Get well soon, Nathaniel. We’re all praying for your quick recovery,” Yi dictated as she wrote it down herself, then passed the pen to Jin, which bowed down to sign beside Yi’s phrase.

“I’m Luka’s friend Jin and I hope you get well soon after this incident. When you need help in Math or any other subject, I’m here to help,” Jin wrote afterward he signed his name on it and placed the pen on the table.

“Well done,” Complimented Alya grabbing the card to see the names, that were all signed in. “What about Marc?”

“He would come later, he had to finish something,” Yi answered.

“Okay I will wait for him, thank you,” Alya responded, then Jin sat on the bench along with Yi.

“Have you got a lot of homework to do from Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class?” Yi asked looking at Jin, which shrugged his shoulders.

“The same amount I’d say. Can’t tell it exactly,” Jin responded. “Have you got?”

“Just Chemistry and the topic is kind of complicated,” Yi pointed out.

“Do you want me to help you out?” Suggested Jin watching Yi shrug her shoulder unsure about what to answer.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll try it out first on myself. When I need help I ask you tomorrow. I got a week time for it,”

“Okay, but if you need my help, I’m here to help,”

“Thanks Jin,” Yi responded with a smile.

In the evening at the hospital, Alya stood at the entrance of the building with a small wrapped up box and the get well soon card she used to have the classmates sign in for their classmate Nathaniel.

“I’m here Alya, wait!” Shouted a voice, then Alya looked away from her gift to see her best friend Marinette ran towards her with a small bag from her bakery with Nathaniel’s name on it and stopped by the friend.

“I wasn’t expecting you would want to visit him” Alya mentioned. “Is it because of Luka?”  
“He mentioned he was here so I thought I could pass by and give Nathaniel some of his favorite cookies,” Marinette explained holding the bag up, then Alya smelled the scent of the cookies and licked her lips. “Fresh off the oven….well for about 15 minutes,” Marinette mentioned earning a nod from Alya.

“Good, come we gotta ask them for the room number,” Alya stated making the blue-haired girl shake her head.

“He’s in room 221 on the east side,” Marinette told making the Martinic girl nod. “The west side is the maternity only so far I know,”

“Okay, then we better make our way up to the rooms,” Alya said walking into the hospital along with Marinette, then disinfected their hand before moving along the corridor to reach the middle of the building and encountered at the elevator Marc Anciel walking out along with Lila Rossi.

“Sorry I thought the numberisation wasn’t the same in each building,” Lila apologized, then she spotted along with Marc Alya and Marinette there.

“Hey, you’re looking for Nathaniel’s room per coincidence?” Questioned the Italian girl earning a nod from Marinette.

“Yeah, did you two get lost?” Questioned Marinette making Lila shrug her shoulders.

“I think we went the wrong way,” Responded the brunette, then Alya looked at a guidance map on the wall to see, where to go and looked back at the group.

“Hey, we have to pick the elevators on the other corridor next door,” Alya warned. “These ones lead to the north and west side,”

“Okay and that must be this door, that leads to the other elevators” Marinette mentioned walking along with Lila and Marc to the door, then passed through encountering a man and a child, which held a bouquet of flowers waiting for the elevator. Alya joined her friends, then looked down at the boy and went down on her knees to talk to him.

“Hey little guy, are you going to give these flowers your mommy?” Alya asked earning a nod from the boy.

“It’s a gift for my mom because she gave me a little sister,” The boy answered making Alya smile enchanted.

“Aww what a cute little idea,” Alya complimented, then heard the elevator open doors and the teens entered into the elevator along with the father and son, then Marinette looked at the elevator and noticed the buttons of the levels were missing besides the door and alarm button.

“Uh why are the numbers missing?” Marinette asked looking at the others in the elevator making Marc shrug his shoulders and Lila sigh.

“Oh I think it’s one of those elevators, where you have to press the level you want on the outside,” Explained Lila. “Some airports have this system and it’s horrible for the number of people that want to use it,”

“Okay?” Marinette responded watching Lila get out to press number two on the outside, then the door of the elevator closed leaving Lila back.

“They really need a little workout,” Lila mentioned waiting for an elevator to come down. “I just take the stairs, it’s just two levels,” Lila said leaving the room, a few moments later the teens returned now with the father and son gone from the elevator, but a senior on a rollator and a nurse, which accompanied the senior out slowly.

“Where’s Lila?” Marinette asked looking out at the corridor making Alya shrug her shoulders, then Marinette pressed on the outside the second-floor button and entered into the elevator again until the senior left along with the nurse and the door closed.

“It didn’t move yet again or am I wrong?” Marinette asked as Alya hummed wondering if the elevator had done something.

“I think not. It still says 0,” Alya responded then the door opened up again and a woman got in, which was on her smartphone and the elevator door closed moving up at the first floor, so the woman with the smartphone left immediately and Marinette did the same and pulled Alya with her.

“Come on we’re just wasting our time here,” Called the blue-haired girl, which got followed by her friend and the raven-haired boy to the stairway, so they could get to their level and they encountered Lila leaned against the wall waiting for them.

“Oh you took the stairs too?” Lila asked surprised earning a nod from Marinette.

“Yes. Could have done it before,”

“I think the elevators are programmed like, that you use the buttons from the outside and observe from the outside, which elevator has the level you want and that’s the elevator you should pick,” Marc mentioned.

“That’s kinda weird system thought,” Alya noticed making Marc shrug his shoulders and the group went to the next narrow corridor to follow the numbers until they came across the woman, which had hit Nathaniel with the car.

“Hi Miss Kurtzberg. We’re here to see Nathaniel,” Marinette began. “We’re his friends,”

“Hello everyone. Nathaniel is lying in there talking with Luka,” Mentioned the woman. “At the moment only two persons are allowed to be in there as there’s another patient present,”

“Okay, any one of you wants to go first?” Marinette asked and Alya extended her arms at the door signing Marinette to go first making Marinette put out her tongue and moved further to open up the door slowly to encounter Luka standing in front of Nathaniel, which lied in the care bed wearing a patient nightgown.

“Hey Nathaniel,” Marinette greeted closing the door behind her back leaving her friends out.

“Isn’t that the girl my Nathaniel is in love with?” Miss Kurtzberg asked making Alya shake her head.

“Nope I sent her in there because of his friend Luka,” Alya stated earning a nod from the mother.

In the room, Marinette stood in front of Nathaniel’s bed and watched Nathaniel yawn, then he looked up at Marinette, which was a little sad about Nathaniel’s state.

“How are you doing now?” Questioned Marinette making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“Well I will be for the next week lying here on the bed, then I will be for a few more weeks at home resting my leg until my next appointment,” Explained Nathaniel, then his stomach began to growl making him wide his eyes.

“Wow haven’t you had dinner yet?” Questioned Marinette.

“I had it at 6 pm” Nathaniel answered. “That was almost two hours ago and I’m still hungry,”

“Wow, what did you have for breakfast?” Questioned Marinette.

“I just had a soup, because I need to eat light food for the rest of the day,” Explained the redhead, then Marinette took out of her bag the box with cookies and handed them out to Nathaniel.

“Looks like I brought you the perfect gift to help your recovery,” Marinette said watching Nathaniel opening the box to see butter double cookies filled with double chocolate cream and vanilla.

“Thank you, Marinette. Those are my favorites,” Nathaniel answered making Marinette smile, then she looked up at Luka, which copied her face.

“No problem. At least you can entertain yourself a little or watch TV while eating them,” Marinette said. “Well…..if something decent airs,”

“I’ve got Wlan here, I could try to use Nyetflix to see shows if the WLAN is good enough,”

“Or someone could rent for your movies or shows from the library to watch it here,” Suggested Luka. “Tell me some and I’ll bring them to you,”

“That would be a cool idea,” Nathaniel said earning a nod from Luka.

“Is anyone else here to visit Nathaniel?” Questioned Luka earning a nod from the short girl.

“Alya, Lila, and Marc are here too,” Marinette responded. “You know what? I and Luka leave so the rest can get to see you too,”

“Okay, thanks for the cookies,” Nathaniel said, then Marinette walked along with Luka, which patted Nathaniel on his head before leaving with his romantic interest and they stepped out and made space for the three remaining students.

“Okay only two of us can enter, who will go last?” Alya asked watching Marc raise his arm up first.

“I need to write a message to…...my mom. You two can go first and I go alone,” Marc stammered a little making Alya furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

“Okay then….let’s go, Lila,” Alya announced entering into the patient room along with Lila, which looked back at Marc that picked up his phone to type down a message.

“Is it just me or is something different with Marc?” The Martinic girl asked the Italian girl, which shrugged her shoulders.

“I believe he’s interested in Nathaniel in some way,” Lila mentioned. “At least I’ve caught him blushing or stammering around Nathaniel at certain comments and I felt it was a little obvious for me to know something is going on,”

“And does Nathaniel know?” Alya asked making Lila shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t think so,” The Italian girl responded, then Alya approached along with Lila the redhead, which was already nibbling on Marinette’s cookies. “Bon appetite,” Wished Alya making Nathaniel wide his eyes and look at the two girls.

“Uh hi girls,” Mumbled Nathaniel swallowing down the first cookie.

“Here we got a little present for you signed in the name of all classmates and a few others you know,” Alya said placing the gift on Nathaniel’s hands. “It’s not eatable, but you may like it,”

“Can I open it?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from Alya, then he opened it and widened his eyes to see the gift was a table easel, which he could put on a table without any issue and paint. “Wow, this must have cost a fortune,”

“It was no big deal, everyone gave me five euros and it was enough to buy you this,” Explained the tan-skinned girl, and the boy smiled gratefully at the classmate, then picked up the get well soon card to see who had signed in.

“Cool Jin and Max offered me to help with my homework when I need it,”

“Jin definitely would be a good choice. He’s two classes further than you and he seems to be quite good at explaining how I have seen Chloé progressing at the school recently,”

“If that’s true I could ask him in the future,” Nathaniel responded earning a nod from Alya, then she looked at Lila along with Nathaniel then Lila came closer to Nathaniel’s bed, placing her hands on the grid at the end of the care bed.

“Are you okay?” Lila questioned earning a nod from Nathaniel.

“For now on I’ve got no pain, except on my leg, but I’ve gotten medicine about two hours ago and have to take it for the next two weeks until it gets better,” Answered the redhead. “I barely remember the day passing by nor how it passed so fast,”

“Hey I know don’t really have anything to do with what happened to you, but I’m really sorry about this accident, that you had. I could have done something instead of watching you run into the car of your mother,”

“No one needs to feel guilty about what happened to me. It was all my own fault. I didn’t look at the streets as the car showed up and got hit by it afterward,”

“I just wanted you to know that. You know as you’re along with Marc are one of my closest friends I’ve made since that story with all my lies….you two gave me a second chance to show I can be a better person and without your help I wouldn’t manage to get better on my own,”

“I’m good with it,” Nathaniel responded making Lila smile and reach her hand out at Nathaniel, then he took it a little light to shake it.

“I’m going out to get Marc in here, he was worried about knowing you were here,” Lila stated earning a nod from the redhead, then Lila walked out followed by Alya, which waved back at the friend and the two girls got out of the room to see Marc and Luka weren’t around.

“Where is Marc?” Alya asked making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“He was kind of nervous and Luka went to check him out,”

“Where did they go?” Asked Lila. “I may know what’s going on,”

“Probably the restrooms, which are at the two corridors there, that cross together” Miss Kurtzberg explained earning a nod from Lila, which moved the corridor along then Marinette and Alya looked at each other. Marinette ran behind Lila and joined her, which surprised the brunette.

“Uh where are you going?” Lila asked.

“I’m helping you,” Marinette said. “I know Nathaniel and you know both of them,”

“You know Nathaniel how?” Lila questioned confused. “You broke his heart on his birthday,”

“He told you that?” Marinette asked surprised at Lila’s comment.

“No that was Marc, but Nathaniel agreed on it. He’s just on good terms with you, cause he has no other way with people,”

“I don’t know it, but I didn’t mean to hurt him. He was akumatized,”

“Yes he was, but sometimes when you’re akumatized you still can hear people say mean things about you. At least this happened to me when Ladybug was around fighting me those first two times,”

“Well…..I don’t think Ladybug meant those words like that…..she may be…..stressed with the many akumas,”  
“Thanks for trying to make me feel better,” Thanked the Italian girl making Marinette smile a little, then both stopped as they saw Luka and Marc sit in a small winter garden together, Marc sat with his head leaned down and Luka sat in front of him looking neutrally at the boy with the red hoodie.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, then Luka held up the sheet at the girl, which took it to see. “Why are you afraid to tell it Nathaniel?”

“I’m afraid to ruin our friendship with it,”

“Come on, you won’t ruin your friendship. You need to tell him that, what if he actually likes you back too?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Marc stated then Alya leaned her back on the wall, then took a look at the images on the wall, which were all from newborn babies, and smiled as she spotted the one, that belonged to her favorite journalist.

“Hey I’ve found River’s baby here,” Alya pointed out with a smile, then saw on the corridor Adrien Agreste appear long with Nathalie Sancoeur, which stopped in the middle of the corridor.

“Move along Adrien, you’re not supposed to be here according to your father,” Nathalie warned earning a nod from Adrien, which walked forward on the corridor encountering Nathaniel’s mother.

“Good evening Miss Kurtzberg. I’m Adrien Agreste. I used to be in Nathaniel’s class before I got taken out by my father, because of…..this superhero thing,” Adrien explained making the woman smile and open the door for the blonde.

“It won’t be long, just want to see if he’s alright,” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the raven-haired woman and Adrien saw Nathaniel look at him enter surprised about the visit of the former model.

“I did not expect to see you here,” Nathaniel mentioned making Adrien smile a little.

“I just recently heard what happened to you from Nino,” Explained Adrien approaching Nathaniel’s bed seeing he had already received a few things from the others. “Are you better now?”

“I’m good for now,” Nathaniel responded. “How is London going for you?”

“Good, so far I have made some friends there and…..a girlfriend too,” Adrien added making Nathaniel nod.

“And you’re surprised about it?” Nathaniel asked curiously earning a nod from the blonde. “How can you always say that with that looks?”

Nathalie chuckled at Nathaniel’s comment, then noticed Nathaniel’s bracelet and squinted her eyes through her glasses to see the bracelet. Nathalie took out her smartphone and held it diagonally on her hand and put her camera recording the ground and slowly moved the smartphone up so she could have the bracelet on her screen, then she zoomed it catching a few more seconds of it and pressed on the red button to stop the recording. She quickly placed her smartphone into her pocket as Adrien looked up at the assistant, which pretended to be looking around the room.

“Do you think we could buy a get well soon gift for Nathaniel too?” Adrien asked making Nathalie shrug her shoulders.

“You don’t have to give me anything Adrien. Your presence was great too,” Nathaniel stated, then Nathalie had an idea and placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Adrien, tomorrow we’re still around. I can see if I find you something for your friend,”

“Is it possible to pass by him tomorrow with the present?” Adrien questioned. “And is it possible for me to be here a little while with him, so he doesn’t feel alone?”

“He’s not alone Adrien, his mother and his friends are here,”

“Yes, but during school time I can be here for him. I’ve finished my homework for the end of the week anyway, I just need to study,”

“I will think about it,” Nathalie answered. “If you have any suggestions for a gift, you can send me a picture”

“Great!” Adrien cheered, then Nathalie placed her hand on Adrien’s back, so they could leave the patient room and they came across the teenagers from before. Adrien looked up at Nathalie with sad eyes, then Nathalie nodded making Adrien smile happy.

“I have to make a call, while I’m on it, you can talk with your friends,” Nathalie suggested earning a nod from Adrien, which approached the friends and hugged Marinette first from behind shrieking her.

“Hey guys!” Adrien greeted making Marinette yell.

“Woah! Woah! Woah! I’m over you!” She shouted and shrieked as she saw how she reacted towards Adrien.

“What?” Adrien asked confused, while Marinette was as enstranged as him and looked up at Luka, which shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re here for Nathaniel too?” The raven-haired boy asked making the blonde nod.

“Yes, Nino told me what happened and Nathalie allowed me to get here for a few minutes,” Answered Adrien. “Also I have heard about you and Marinette,”

“What?” Marinette asked curious at his sentence.

“You two are perfect for each other. Make sure you two treat each other well,”

“Sure,” Luka said looking at Marinette, which blushed a little at Luka’s promise. “But we’re not that far yet, “

“Take your time,”

“I heard about you and Aja. She seems like an amazing girlfriend,”

“Thanks Marinette,” Adrien responded, then looked at Alya pushing Marc across the corridor making Lila look bewildered at Alya’s idea, then he frowned feeling the same as the Italian girl, and looked up at Luka and Marinette. “Did I miss something?” He asked pointing at Alya, making Marinette cover her head.

“Forcing isn’t going to help him, Alya,” Marinette spoke, then Alya stopped and looked back at Marinette.

“He ain’t getting anywhere if he keeps chicken everything out,” Alya complained, then Lila placed her hand on Alya’s shoulder and shook her head as she was on Marinette’s side with the idea.

“Marc needs to do that of his free will. If he doesn’t want to do it now, he can do it another day,” Lila said.

“But I want to do it today, but I don’t know how to do it,” Marc said covering his head with his hoodie again making Alya roll her eyes.

“Going in there is the only choice you got. It’s not like Nathaniel is in quarantine and you couldn’t get in,”

“Not all people can confess people right into their faces,” Marc added sad, then Lila had an idea and took out her smartphone to search for Nathaniel’s number, then looked at Marc and showed him his phone number.

“That’s Nathaniel’s phone number,” Lila said earning a nod from Marc.

“Yes, I have it too,” Marc added earning a nod from the brunette.

“Why don’t you try to tell him, what you wrote in the letter by phone call?” Lila suggested making Marc shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, what if he reacts wrong?”

“Come on Marc, give it a try. You won’t know it if you don’t try. Trust me, he will reciprocate it,” Alya added followed by Marinette waving with her hand signing Alya to take it down with her promise.

“Come I will help you with the start,” Lila offered earning a nod from Marc, then Lila pressed the call button to call the redhead and they managed to get in contact with him.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Nathaniel, Marc has something very important to tell you, but he’s…...stuck in the elevator,” Lila said making Alya chuckle at Lila’s excuse.

_“Okay, what does he want to say?”_

“Now he has to say something” Alya whispered making Lila face palm as she made a bad excuse.

“Uh…..you know I’m stuck along with Marc in the elevator, so….he can actually tell you about it,”

_“Okay, sure,”_

“Come on boy, you can do it,” Alya cheered earning a nod from Marc, which nervously took out his letter before reading it into the phone.

“Uh Nathaniel…….I was shocked about the accident…..the accident you had. I…..I thought I would never see you again…..but….you’re alive because…...you were very lucky and…..and god couldn’t take such a kind person like you away fr….from here…..Now that you’re here…...I wanted to say this to you, but…..I never got the chance to…..I was afraid of how you would react…...”

“Skip to the point, it’s going well,” Lila whispered into Marc’s ear, which nodded.

“Because of your friendship…..my friendship…..our friendship…… uh…...”

“I love you, Nathaniel,” Adrien whispered between Marc and Lila, then Marc kept stammering and Adrien frowned as it didn’t work and he leaned his face closer to Lila’s smartphone. “I, Marc Anciel love you,” Adrien said afterward Alya smacked Adrien on his back with a laugh.

“Great job, Adrien!” Alya cheered, then Marinette covered Alya’s mouth so, they could hear what Nathaniel would say.

 _“Marc, why were you afraid to tell me that? We’re great friends, of course, I love you too. You’re like a sibling to me,”_ Nathaniel said making Marc fell down on the ground relieved except for the rest of the group, which felt strange at Marc’s reaction. Marc shut his eyes open at his deed and got up again picking up Lila’s smartphone to speak to the redhead again.

“I beg your pardon?”

_“I said I love you, you’re like a sibling to me. I hope I didn’t sound bad saying this or did I?”_

“No, I…..just misinterpreted it,” Marc answered sad along with the others, while Luka just did a facepalm.

“This boy is lighter than a lightbulb,” Luka stated making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“Maybe he needs to be clearer or declare it in another way” Adrien added.

“Probably Nathaniel didn’t understand it correctly. We just try it again or what do you think?” Lila asked Marc, which got up annoyed and walked away annoyed, then the others looked at each other and Lila ran behind Marc went beside him. “Marc come on, you did it so well until now. You can’t just give up now,”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I know there won’t be anything more than just friendship between us,”

“You two need to talk again. I know Nathaniel for sure has misinterpreted your words. You know Nathaniel was raised first in German before he got to school. I believe he told you that too,”

“So what’s the point if he knows German first and then French? What role does it play?”

“Both languages aren’t similar. He says most of the time he thinks or counts in German, cause it’s easier than in French. I believe also why he misunderstands people sometimes is because of that,”

“Lila please stop making up excuses to make me feel better. I already said it won't work out,”

“I’m not making up excuses, I’m giving you facts, that could make sense. I know how it is to speak French and somehow misunderstand something because in Italian it sounds different and you have to notice German isn’t a Romance language like French or Italian…..Come on Marc!” Exclaimed the brunette watch Marc enter into the restroom of the men, making Lila groan. “Marc!”

Nathaniel’s mom came from the door of her son’s room to encounter the teens as she heard Lila and Marc’s talk, the grabbed Marinette and Alya by their shoulder.

“What is going on? I’m hearing loud voices from the whole corridor?” Questioned the woman.

“It’s kind of complicated,” Alya answered, then she saw from the winder garden an akuma enter heading towards Lila shrieking her. “There’s an akuma!” Shouted Alya alarming the teens, then Adrien ran to Lila and shouted a warning to get Lila’s attention, which shrieked and immediately entered the restroom of the males.

“Not in there!” Adrien cried then knocked on the door, then got hit by Marc left while wiping his face with a paper towel, then Lila grabbed Marc by his shoulder, annoying him which tried to shoo Lila away with the napkins, then Lila grabbed him on his hand to stop.

“Just let him go, Lila!” Adrien ordered with a different voice due to him having covered his nose, then Lila saw the akuma approach the napkin and immediately removed her hand from Marc seeing the akuma disappear into the paper afterward she felt down on her knees sensing her losing control over herself.

“Oh no, both are getting taken by Hawk Moth!” Marinette warned, then Luka grabbed Alya and Miss Kurtzberg to guide them away, while Marinette remained back with Adrien, then Marinette took out her smartphone and typed down a message in capital letters into the chat of the superheroes.

 _“SOS, AKUMATIZATION HAPPENING R. NOW. NEED HELP ASAP!_ Marinette texted, then opened the localization app on her smartphone to send a screenshot, then as the two friends got transformed Marinette ran along the corridor leaving Adrien back, which got up seeing the two in their akuma forms.

“Not Reverser again,” Adrien complained, then ran against one of the Reverser copies and pushed her down on the ground making the other Reverser smirk.

“Thanks for your help. As I see you’re now useless too without the cat miraculous,” Reverser pointed out watching Adrien get up and spot the fire extinguisher at the winter garden, then smirked and ran towards it to get it, while Reverser just observed Adrien removing the object from the wall, then figure out how to open it.

“Good luck with your try. I’m going to look for the others,” Reverser explained, then his copy jumped at his plane to pull him on his leg causing him to fall down. “Hey!”

“This is also my plane!” Lila’s alter ego warned, then the plane flew the two against the top grinding them along the corridor, then Reverser felt down and Lila’s alter ego managed to fly on her own leaving the villain back, which began to pursue her.

“Oh boy,” Adrien said, then Nathalie left the restroom and saw Adrien holding the fire extinguisher making her look stern at him. “Uh…...we need to hide Nathalie. An akuma just broke out,” Adrien explained earning a nod from the adult, which opened the door wide for the blonde, which got into it and Nathalie closed the door behind her, then took out her smartphone to type down a message.

“The akumas are active. Soon the superheroes will be here,” Nathalie sent, then looked to see from the janitor room Ladybug get out and make her way along the corridor to observe where the villains were going.


	37. Reverser vs Reverser 2.0 - Part 2

**Chapter** **3** **7**

Ladybug reached the cafeteria of the hospital to see Reverser get pulled down of his paper plane, so Lila’s alter ego Reverser 2.0 could get up on it and she flew through a door, which led to the kitchen afterward Reverser ran into the kitchen to follow her not noticing Ladybug, who was watching them had stood back.

“This is not good. If they get somewhere else, the hospital will be in trouble,” Ladybug announced opening her yo-yo to call her partner Onyx, which attended the call.

_“Ladybug I’m almost there. On which part are you?”_

“I’m at the cafeteria, get here quick,” Ordered Ladybug and Onyx declined the call and Ladybug ran into the kitchen to see the cooks running to the emergency exit as Reverser 2.0 tracked them down on her airplane.

“You may be able to weaken their power,” Asked Reverser 2.0. “But mines I can make people follow my order, wanna see it?” Reverser 2.0 asked snipping with her fingers to obtain a paper plane, which she threw at a cook, which had covered himself with her arms. “Madame, go make a chocolate cake for 100 persons,” The villain ordered watching the woman salute and walk away towards the large metal door, where the kitchen fridge is and got into it to get ingredients.

“Eh that’s nothing I can make that great dishwasher there go insane during the washing process,” Reverser stated snipping with his fingers, where another paper plane appeared, which he used to hit the assembly line of the device, causing it to untidy sounds inside the engine and the belt clamped unable to move on correctly.

Ladybug looked out at the cafeteria hoping for Onyx to show up and sighed as he didn’t show up yet.

“Onyx come on, I need you,”

In the meanwhile, Onyx stood on the top of the building looking at the large clinic looking at the fastest way to get into the building, then spotted a person opening the window making Onyx smile and jump at the building grabbing himself on the outside of the window, then he climbed into the room onto the top of a table pushing down two bouquets of flowers causing the vase to break making him wide his eyes at his deed.

“Ops,” Onyx said, then got surprised as he got into a patient room to see a light-brunette woman lying on the bed with a baby in her arms and behind her stood a tall, raven-haired man and another older adult looking at the appearance of the superhero. Onyx looked at the side to see another couple next to him and a woman, which was shocked at the damage caused by the superhero. “I’m very sorry,” Onyx apologized picking up the flowers and handing them out to the two women, which stood there looking at him. “Here, they’re not damaged and…..I like your blue eyes,” Onyx complimented the younger woman, which slapped the superhero with her bouquet.

“Hey that’s my girlfriend!” The man beside her shouted earning a nod from Onyx, which turned around.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like a jerk,” Apologized the hero looking at the three people around the bed, then Onyx smiled at seeing the newborn in the mother’s arms. “Aww you got your mother’s face,” Onyx complimented making the mother smile, then his staff rang loud in the room causing the baby to cry making Onyx smile embarrassed and get out of the patient room leaving the father and the man behind the bed annoyed with the cat-themed superhero.

Onyx attended the call, which was from Ladybug.

“I’m here, I’m here. I just got into the wrong part of the building,” Onyx explained. “I just have to race along this corridor and I’ll be at the cafeteria,”

“ _Make it quick. They’re not really interested so far into going somewhere else,” Ladybug warned earning a nod from Onyx._

“I’ll be there, hold on,” Onyx confirmed turning the call down, then he went down to run like a cat to follow the sign of the cafeteria, soon he arrived at the cafeteria, where he saw Ladybug on the outside waiting for him.

“I’m here,” Onyx announced getting up on his feet, then Reverser flew out of the kitchen on the plane stopping in the middle of the room as he recognized Ladybug and Onyx.

“Ah finally you two again,” Reverser started. “Do you think together you can defeat me?”

“Sure, we already did it once” Onyx answered, then from the kitchen appeared Reverser 2.0, making Onyx drop his mouth surprised at the Reverser copy. “Well…...don’t worry, the rest of the group will be here too in a while,”

“Well talking about team…...Super Snake won’t be able to make it, cause he got hurt,” Ladybug pointed out making Onyx sigh.

“Oh boy…..never mind, we have always made it out and we will do it today too!” Onyx said triumphantly, then Reverser shot a paper plane at Onyx, then he jumped away to dodge it and looked at Ladybug, which threw her yo-yo at Reverser to pull him off the plane and Onyx got up to head towards Reverser, which growled creating a paper plane with his fingers and threw it against Onyx, which dodged it again by throwing himself on his knees to slide past Reverser.

“Use your cataclysm on the plane!” Ladybug ordered, then Reverser 2.0 jumped on the airplane smirking at Ladybug, then the plane took off flying away followed by Ladybug dropping herself off the plane.

“You’re okay?” Onyx asked earning a nod from the heroine, then Reverser got up and snipped with his fingers to get a paper plane and Onyx heard Reverser’s short growl and used his staff to throw the villain down at the ground. “We have to follow Reverser 2 right now, she’s got the plane with her,”

“Yes and with that, both will get deakumatized back when we destroy it,” Ladybug said. “Let’s go,” Called the superheroine leaving along with Onyx the cafeteria to race along the corridor, then Ladybug spotted Luka and Adrien leading people out of the level and Ladybug grabbed Luka on the arm.

“Luka I need you to get the snake miraculous. I know I said something else before, but it would be super duper important if someone would use it to help us out,” Ladybug said, then saw Reverser run along the corridor, then she left Luka without words and ran into the staircase to go another level up.

“Okay go get the miraculous while I try to keep Reverser busy,” Onyx ordered watching Luka and Adrien depart and Onyx extended his stick and noticed the red extinguisher on the ground, then used his staff to kick it away from him against the villain, which got hit by it and fell down on the ground. Onyx chuckled, then watched Reverser create a paper plane to aim it on Onyx, which he dodged by jumping into the winter garden.

“Missed me!” Onyx commented making Reverser growl and get up from the ground walking towards the winter garden, then Onyx pushed with his feet a chair against Reverser and Reverser grabbed the chair by its back and used it to break it on the ground, so he had the long side of the chair and pointed it at Onyx, which smirked at the villain’s plan.

“Oh you finally came to the conclusion to have a regular street fight?” Onyx asked earning a nod from Reverser, which ran against Onyx with the chair and was blocked by the staff.

Luka and Adrien were back in the patient room, standing beside Nathaniel which lied on the care bed looking at the two boys talking to him.

“I have no idea, what you’re talking about. I don’t have any miraculous,” Nathaniel said making Luka frown along with Adrien.

“Nathaniel you gotta trust me, I was the one wearing before you the snake miraculous. Someone has to help Ladybug and Onyx out there or they will be doomed,” Luka said. “I know the secret is important for you, but right now someone needs to take your place and help your team out,”

“You’re hurt, Nathaniel. We can help her out, we’ve both experienced with the miraculous, we will bring it back to you in the end,” Adrien mentioned watching Nathaniel look down at his miraculous, then his kwami, which was hidden on the top of the TV in front of the bed looked out nodding to his holder, then Nathaniel sighed and took off his miraculous.

“Okay, but be careful,” Nathaniel said holding it out to Luka, which took it and looked at Alya and Miss Kurtzberg, which were there together.

“Be careful Luka, Hawk Moth knows your identity, as well as Nino’s,” Alya warned earning a nod from Luka.

“I thought Hawk Moth didn’t know it,” Adrien mentioned making Alya shake her head.

“Apparently on the last fight Hawk Moth made it to talk to Ladybug and he stated he was aware that Carapace was Nino,” Nathaniel mentioned. “He obviously will have questions, if he sees Viperion showing up again after this time,” Adrien mentioned, then Luka handed the miraculous to Adrien, which looked up surprised at Luka’s deed. “You want me to help?” Questioned the blonde.

“I know you worked together against Desperada as Aspik back on the day Ladybug gave me the chance to join her team. Also on the other hand Hawk Moth has no idea who Aspik was on that day, but he knows me,”

“Right and he only knows about me as Cat Noir, but as Aspik….,” Adrien said placing the bracelet around his hand, afterward the kwami appeared from behind the TV and saluted at the blonde. “I’m unfamiliar to him,”

“Great now transform and get out there, I stay back with the others,” Luka demanded making Adrien smile and raise his fist up to activate his miraculous.

“Sass, Scales slither!” Adrien shouted transforming into Aspik, afterward, he left the room and noticed Onyx and Reverser were gone. “Hmm….” Aspik ran to the staircase and went one level up and looked into the corridors to check if someone was, there and he went back to the staircase to leave in the 4th level and saw three nurses and two doctors play tug of war with the hose from the firebox. “Okay, I think I’m going the right way,” Aspik went into the corridors to see Reverser disappearing into another corridor at the end of the one Aspik was and the blonde followed the supervillain along the corridor and he shrieked as he landed in the maternity.

“Oh boy,” Aspik entered the new zone along the corridor, then watched Reverser getting thrown out of a room, then he got up with the help of a walking stick and lifted his stick up as Onyx showed up to fence with the supervillain.

“Onyx led him out of here. This is not a good place to fight” Aspik warned watching Onyx get hit on his face by the villain’s stick.

“You don’t say!” Complained the cat-themed superhero, then Aspik took his lyre and used it to hit on Reverser slapping the stick off his hands.

“Ouch!” Reverser complained grabbing his hand, afterward Onyx packed Reverser tight making him unable to move, then Aspik came closer to the two.

“We need to tie him up somehow,” Aspik stated earning a nod from Onyx.

“I just need to know, what we could use,” Onyx mentioned. “Hey, I think a bandage would be useful,”

“Sure, I will get one…...uhm…..this rooms here are….”

“Don’t worry, those here are regular patient rooms,” Onyx assured watching Aspik get into a room, then a minute later he got out along with an adult man, which held two rolled up bandages together and Aspik took one of his hands and used it to tie Reverser’s arms together.

“Try to tie up his legs, sir,” Onyx asked watching the man sit down on the akumatized teen’s legs squeezing them making him wide his eyes at that moment, then Aspik gave the man a thumb up, which slowly began to tie the legs of the supervillain.

“Very well,” Onyx complimented, then saw the personal restroom opening up as a nurse got out, then Onyx rolled his eyes at the place earning a nod from Aspik, which helped Onyx carry the villain into the toilet and they dropped him in there and closed the door. “Thanks for the assistance,”

“No problem,” The man said, then Onyx ran together with Aspik along the corridor.

“Are only Ladybug and you around currently?” Aspik asked earning a nod from the raven-haired superhero.

“Hydra must be on the way,” Onyx responded. “Ladybug continued to pursue Reverser 2,”

“Okay,” Aspik replied, then both males heard a laugh and they went faster and saw at the end of the corridor Reverser 2.0 fly out of the corridor racing towards the two superheroes, then Onyx extended his staff to cause her to lose control and fall on the ground.

“Wow you show no mercy,” Aspik mentioned surprised making Onys shrug his shoulders, then Ladybug appeared and got surprised as she saw Adrien was present there as Aspik.

“Hey Ladybug,” Aspik greeted the heroine with a smile, then Ladybug approached the blonde and the raven-haired superhero.

“What are you doing here?” Ladybug asked. “Wasn’t Luka the one, I asked to come?”

“Yes I know, but there was a little change of plans,” Aspik responded, then looked at Onyx grab the paper plane earning a thumb up from Ladybug, afterward Onyx got hit between his legs and placed his hands there groaning in pain.

“What is your problem?” Onyx squeaked dropping the paper plane, so Reverser 2.0 could take it, then she rode away from the superheroes, but was caught by Ladybug again with her yo-yo.

“You’re not going anywhere” Ladybug warned stopping Reverser 2.0 from moving forward.

“Yes I am,” Reverser 2.0 countered as Aspik pulled his miraculous to activate a checkpoint in the timeline and the villain threw his paper plane against Onyx.

“I order you to attack Ladybug and Aspik,” The paper-themed villain ordered Onyx, which hissed like a cat and jumped at Ladybug, then Aspik pushed the snake-head on his miraculous back to go back in time.

“Second chance!”

“You’re not going anywhere” Ladybug warned stopping Reverser 2.0 from moving forward.

“Yes I am,” Reverser 2.0 countered as Aspik pulled his miraculous to activate a checkpoint in the timeline and the villain threw his paper plane against Onyx, then Aspik pushed Onyx against the wall, so the plane would miss him.

“Don’t need to thank me,” Aspik said, then watched another paper plane fly towards the snake-themed superhero and he pulled his snake-head back to go back in time again.

“You’re not going anywhere” Ladybug warned stopping Reverser 2.0 from moving forward.

“Yes I am,” Reverser 2.0 countered as Aspik pulled his miraculous to activate a checkpoint in the timeline and the villain threw his paper plane against Onyx, then Aspik pushed the cat-themed superhero away to avoid him getting hit by the plane.

“Extend your staff, Onyx!” Ordered Aspik watching Onyx press the button to enlarge the baton, which Reverser 2.0 grabbed with her hands and Aspik threw his lyre against her pushing her down letting her hands off the staff. Onyx activated his cataclysm and jumped at the airplane of the villain, then she managed to move the plane away from the superhero, which ended up cataclysm a hole on the floor and fell down into a hall, where various workers were having a reunion together.

“Urgh,” Groaned Onyx getting up, then Reverser landed on top of the cat-themed superhero and snipped with her finger to obtain a paper plane to aim it at the first person she saw in front of her.

“This is perfect, I order you to attack this superhero here,” Lila’s alter ego announced throwing a paper plane at the man in the gray suit, afterward she aimed more staff members of the management and Onyx got up and jumped in the air and grabbed himself on the hole, then Aspik got down to help the superhero.

“I got you, don’t worry,” Aspik assured the raven-haired superhero, and Reverser 2.0 pushed Onyx on his tail causing him to slip with his hands off the ground landing on his butt on the table.

“You’re not going anywhere, mutt” The female ordered, then one of the bosses pulled Onyx on his tail, followed by Onyx, which tried to pull the man away from him, but was grabbed by two other women on his arms.

“Onyx, you gotta get out of there!” Aspik shouted watching a third person try to remove his mask off his face, which didn’t seem to work as it was glued on his face.

“Ouch! This hurts!” Whined the black-dressed superhero, then Aspik placed his hand on his miraculous, then Ladybug stopped the blonde from going back in time.

“No, no, no. Let’s wait, just go back in time, when it gets worse for him,” Ladybug added watching half of the squad around Onyx holding him, then Reverser 2.0 smirked and went down at the superhero and looked at his face.

“So so, I wonder which pretty face is hiding behind this mask here,” The akumatized teenager commented watching Onyx retrieve his arms back to avoid her getting closer to the miraculous, then Reverser looked at the group and gave them a new order. “Pull out his arms to me,”

“No!” Onyx shouted, then Aspik looked at Ladybug, which shook her head making Aspik gulp and observe the workers hold Onyx together.

“Stay in watch Aspik! Reverser got free!” Ladybug shouted looking across the corridor to see Reverser had gotten out and Ladybug made her way towards the supervillain and used her yo-yo to block the supervillain to come closer to her and Aspik.

“How is it going with Onyx?” Ladybug asked looking at Aspik, which noticed Reverser 2.0 had packed Onyx’s hand ready to remove his miraculous making Aspik wide his eyes in shock and at the moment inside the rooms they were the lights shut down for three seconds and returned back bewildering Aspik along with Reverser 2.0, which had stopped her move and she shrieked as she saw from the projector, that stood near the window a lighting jump out towards the supervillain causing her to drop his hand and the lighting dematerialized itself into the superheroine Hydra, which pushed her away from Onyx and stood in front of him watching the supervillain lie on the ground astonished about the superheroine.

“Get off me!” Onyx complained, then Aspik jumped from above the level and pushed two men away from Onyx, while the cat-themed successor managed himself to pull the others off him with ease due to their distraction and Hydra looked at the friend, which was now free.

“Wow is that what the lightning power does?” Aspik asked curiously earning a nod from the dragon-themed superheroine.

“Uh yes,” Hydra answered at seeing the snake-themed hero’s different looks. “Where’s Super Snake?”

“He’s…..non-viable,” Responded Aspik, then held out his hand. “I’m Aspik,”

“I’ll be right back, I need to charge,” Onyx warned, then Reverser 2.0 jumped at Onyx, pushing him down on the floor.

“You’re not going anywhere!” The villain shouted shrieking Aspik and Hydra.

“Let him go!” Shouted the blonde superhero, then Ladybug showed up landing on the ground and looked up to see Reverser hadn’t shown up yet near them and threw her yo-yo up in the air to activate her lucky charm.

“Lucky charm!” Shouted Ladybug receiving a bed cover making Ladybug furrow her eyebrows annoyed.

“Ever heard of the joke two piggies under a blanket?” Aspik questioned making Ladybug stare at him serious at the comment. “You know I missed your reaction towards my jokes,”

“If I need to be honest your jokes were far way better than Onyx’s his,” Ladybug announced, then saw Reverser jump from above against Ladybug, then Aspik threw his lyre against Reverser’s face and caught him, afterward he pressed the villain against the floor and looked at Ladybug, which observed Hydra with her sword trying to get closer to Reverser 2.0 and Onyx, which was held on the floor.

“Hydra do you think you can find a way to get the paper plane away from Lila?” Questioned Ladybug watching Hydra think and smile as she knew what to do and transformed into the air.

“Wind dragon!”

“Where is she?!?” Lila’s alter ego shouted, then the wind blew the large paper plane vehicle away and the villain let Onyx go and jumped at the vehicle trying to hold herself on it, while the wind juggled with her around unable to get rid of her.

“Onyx, use your staff!” Aspik ordered watching Onyx race at the wind and extend his staff to hit Reverser 2.0 on the feet, causing her to slip off the vehicle and Ladybug extended the blanket in the air and Aspik got ready to grab the other side, so they could catch the supervillain, then both former partners folded it together to have the villain stuck in it. Hydra turned back into her human form landing on her feet almost losing her equilibrium and looked at the paper plane land on the table, then she looked at Onyx, which pointed at the airplane and disappeared into the corridor. Hydra took out her sword and jumped in the air to slice the paper plane in a half to release the akuma.

“Well done, Hydra,” Complimented Ladybug dropping the akuma, followed by Aspik, which didn’t notice the heroine letting the blanket go afterward Ladybug extended her yo-yo out to capture the akuma.

After the catch, Lila and Marc were turned back into normal and the three remaining superheroes gave each other a fist bump.

“Man it felt weird to be a superhero once again, mostly a snake-themed one,” Aspik said making Ladybug chuckle.

“Glad you were here helping us out and you too Hydra. Thanks to you we got out of this,” Ladybug said earning a smile from the short girl.

“It was my pleasure, Ladybug,” Hydra responded, then Onyx showed and got astonished to see everything was fixed and looked at two members of the management confused and he gave the two his hand to comfort them.

“That was a close call for his miraculous too,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from Aspik and Hydra.

“Why does Hawk Moth actually want our miraculous?” Hydra asked looking at the heroine. “I’ve been wondering about it for a while, but never got the chance to ask,”

“He mainly wants mine and Onyx’s because with them he can obtain the ultimate power and in the wrong hands…..,”

“It can have catastrophic results,” Aspik added, then Onyx approached the group and smiled at them and Aspik held his hand out to Onyx.

“You’re a good cat miraculous holder. Keep it that way buddy,” Aspik complimented making Onyx smile and shake his processor’s hand.

“I will do my best. Thanks for leaning us a hand,” Onyx thanked, then Ladybug looked at Lila and Marc, which were sad about their akumatizations, therefore she went down on her knees to check them out.

“Are you two alright?” Ladybug asked watching the two avoid eye contact with each other. “Come it was a misunderstanding, what happened. Talk with each other slowly and without interrupting each other. Whatever the issue is you can solve it together,”

“Yes,” Whispered Marc. “If you don’t mind, I want to think about my idea for a little while,”

“It’s okay. I won’t say anything to Nathaniel if you don’t want to,” Lila promised. “Unless you need help I can help you,”

“I want to be able to do it alone. I don’t want to be afraid of rejection,”

“Okay,”

“Guys, if you don’t mind. I have to bring back my miraculous back. Will ya go around and make sure everyone’s okay?” Aspik asked earning a nod from Onyx.

“I will take the maternity, if no one minds,” Hydra suggested earning a nod from the blonde.

“Good, then I’ll take the intensive unit,” Onyx added, then Ladybug whistled calling Onyx’s attention so he saw her shake her head making him wide his eyes curious. “Not?”  
“Go with Hydra together,” Ladybug ordered making Onyx nod.

“Okay, sure,” Onyx answered looking at Hydra, which smiled and moved along with the superhero out of the reference room.

“Why did you sent them together?” Questioned Aspik while Ladybug just smiled helping up Marc and Aspik just observed the doors close of the reference room.

“Will you two be okay?” Ladybug asked earning a nod from the two teens.

Several minutes later the two heroes escorted the former akumatized kids back to the zone they were before, where Miss Kurtzberg was waiting there along with Luka.

“I will drive both of you home, I don’t have any problem with that,” Miss Kurtzberg announced patting Lila and Marc on the shoulder.

“Thank you Miss Kurtzberg and have you talked with Nathaniel about…...you know this with the miraculous?” Ladybug asked making the woman shake her head.

“Not yet,”

“Well, I make sure I pass by your son one day to talk with you two. This is really important for no one to know about it, this is why you never knew it from Nathaniel’s side,” Ladybug explained earning a nod from the woman.

“Today was a very long day, I really need this night of sleep,” Miss Kurtzberg stated, then Luka placed his hand behind the woman’s back to caress her.

“We better go now Miss Kurtzberg. The superheroes are here,” Luka mentioned, then the quartet left Ladybug back with Aspik, which made his way into the patient room, where Nathaniel lied at the moment alone and Aspik noticed the empty room.

“Where did your roommate go?” Questioned Aspik transforming back into Adrien Agreste, then noticed Nathaniel was sleeping with earplugs on listening to music, then Adrien took his bracelet off and carefully put it back on Nathaniel’s wrist, then Sass showed up in front of Adrien’s face and bowed down respectfully making Adrien smile. Adrien looked back at Ladybug, which stood there watching Adrien retrieve the miraculous back, then both met in the middle of the room and smiled at each other.

“Thanks for sparing Luka from this. It wasn’t really necessary, but I’m glad I was able to count on you,”

“You know if I could I would still be there to help you out, but you know how I’m in London I can’t be such a great help,” Mentioned Adrien. “But luckily you’ve found new teammates, which work pretty well together. That’s the greatest part of it,”

“Yeah, I’m thankful for everyone who’s been with me the past weeks,” Ladybug admitted. “And about your friend Nino, don’t worry we will watch over him and make sure nothing happens to him,”

“I know, thank you,” Adrien responded, then heard Ladybug’s miraculous beep. “You need to go,” Adrien warned watching Ladybug cover her earrings, then nodded at the blonde, and before she left she looked up at Nathaniel, which was asleep, and smiled.

“You know…...it doesn’t matter anymore to me. If I know your identity, you deserve to be aware of who I was all along these moments,”

“No Ladybug it’s alright, you don’t have to do that for my sake,” Adrien rejected watching the superheroine’s destransformation automatically drop off, making him close his eyes to not see her civilian self.

“I never thought I would do this but…….huh?” Marinette asked curious seeing Adrien had closed his eyes out of loyalty to the girl, then Marinette smiled at his deed and looked down at the floor thinking about Adrien’s decision. “Adrien before you open your eyes, I’ve got an important question, not because of you, more because of me and my team. What do you think about the team show each other the civilian identity for…..you know for some cases it would be nice to know your teammates in real life and be quicker to cooperate or help each other out in order to save our identities?”

“I don’t think that was a problem for Nino and Alya when they were Carapace and Rena Rouge,”

“Well they could spare lying to each other about it, that’s at least something positive,” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

“Well, I will keep thinking about this and see what the others say to it,” Marinette said making Adrien nod. “You’re really sure you don’t want to know my identity?”

“I’ve been eagerly waiting for this moment since the day we met, but…..I’m going out with Aja and you surely have someone else interested in you or the other way around. I don’t really want to eventually ruin anything with knowing your real identity,”  
“I know what you mean, it kinda did it for me, but…..I’m sort of over it more or less,”

“Okay…...but you think we’d had a chance if I knew your identity and anything else wouldn’t be like it is now?” Adrien asked making Marinette think about it and shrug her shoulders.

“Adrien…...you’ve got a new life there in London, you’re free there, less under over protection as you were here, you’ve got a girlfriend that actually loves you for who you are and you do the same to her. Don’t throw that away, just because of me. Life happens to not go our way and there are times, you just have to accept it,” Marinette said earning a nod from Adrien, which seemed a little sad at the words Marinette picked.

“I understand,” Adrien said, then Marinette opened the door looking at Adrien, which stood there with closed eyes, then she took a breath and exhaled it out, afterward she closed the door and Adrien opened his eyes.

Sass flew closer to the blonde and placed his paw on Adrien’s shoulder, then saw Adrien look a little disappointed at the snake-themed kwami.

“I understand your sacrifice was painful, but you both now have different lives. You did the right thing letting her go,”

“You know, there is this one British songwriter that states, that if you love someone you sometimes need to let that person go,” Adrien explained earning a nod from the kwami.

In the maternity zone, Onyx stood along with Hydra inside a patient room talking with the chief doctor while Hydra was looking at the bed, where a woman held a baby in her arms, and next to her stood the husband gazing amazed at the little kid.

“Everything seems alright here. The operations could be continued without any more issues, the intensive unit is alright a few rooms are delayed with its patient care, but soon it will be alright as tonight a few extras will join the shift for a while until it’s better,” Explained the chief earning a nod from the superhero. “Please thank Ladybug and the rest of your team for stopping these two akumas from causing more damage. We owe you,”

“We just did our job, there’s no need for anything,” Onyx answered, then looked at Hydra watching the family with the baby, making Onyx smile along with the chief doctor.

“The wonders of becoming a mother is always one of the greatest things here to see in the maternity;” The doctor stated seeing Onyx agree with a bright smile and approach the heroine, which observed the father sit beside the wife to hug her and hold their baby closer to them making Hydra smile and pass her hand under her eye touched by the scene, then she noticed Onyx look at her and she looked away from him.

“Does this make you think of someone?” Whispered Onyx making Hydra shrug her shoulders.

“A little,” Responded the girl, then Onyx placed his arm behind her back to comfort her.

“He would be proud to know at your deed today. Hydra saved Onyx and destroyed the akuma object for Ladybug,” Onyx said trying to sound like a commentator, then the baby began to cry making Onyx grin embarrassed. “Sorry,”

“We probably should leave them alone,” Hydra suggested watching the father take the baby to try to calm it down, making the heroine smile at the slower success of the man.

“Sure,” Onyx whispered and walked out of the room into the corridor walking along it leaving it, then got into the elevator, where another doctor stood together with a nurse discussing a file they had in their hands. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and the heroes left along with the staff members and they looked around to see, they were in the wrong place and Onyx gazed out of the window to see on the other end of the hospital on the roof a helicopter, then Onyx pointed at it earning a nod from the superheroine.

“Want to check it out from the near?” Offered Onyx making Hydra shrug her shoulders, then he grabbed her hand and mimicked with his eyes to follow him and the two ran along the corridor to the other part of the building to catch a paramedic open up on the top of the stairs the door to the roof, then Onyx pointed up to the exit and both ran together out to stand on the roof of the clinic to see other buildings around them and both exchanged smiles, therefore behind them passed three paramedics heading to the helicopter preparing to leave and Onyx walked backward along with Hydra seeing them at work.

“We got more info. The victim is a 28-year-old mountain biker, which fell off his bike at the mountain and got unconscious.” The paramedic announced entering into the helicopter and Hydra along with Onyx glanced at each other to observe the helicopter turn on its engines making the rotor above its head spin around causing a lot of wind with its blades, then both heroes held each other on tight watching the helicopter slowly take off in the air rumple up their hair and Hydra laughed in excitement at the sight of the vehicle going up and she ran at the platform where the helicopter took of making Onyx twitch his eyebrows confused at her deed and shrieked as the superheroine jumped up to grab herself on the chassis.

“Hydra be careful!” Shouted Onyx ran at the platform to use his staff and catapult himself up at the superheroine to grab the helicopter on the other side of the iron bar. “Why did you do that?!?” Onyx asked in panic watching Hydra laugh, while Onyx growled, but he quickly got over it and began to laugh about the situation they were together in and looked down to see them pass over the buildings of the Metropole. 

“I can’t believe you really pulled that off,” Hydra commented watching Onyx nod.

“You could have slipped and fall to your death” Warned the cat-themed superhero making Hydra giggle.

“Your caring side amuses me,” Hydra mentioned making Onyx shake his head at her comment, then he looked down to see a truck carrying large channel pipes turn on the bridge to the side passing with the last wheel over the sidewalk causing the safety belt of the end of the trailer to open up letting the top pips roll down onto the road to the front of two cars, which were on the opposite direction of the road.

“Oh no!” Onyx shouted jumping off the helicopter heading towards the vehicles. “Cataclysm!” Shouted the superhero destroying the first pipe, afterward he extended his staff to block the pipes, but got pushed away into the ground. Onyx widened his eyes seeing the last two pipes roll in his direction, then he heard Hydra’s voice and he saw a large wave appear from under the bridge and smack down onto him pushing the pipes away from him and the vehicles.

“Oh gosh,” Onyx commented seeing the pipes lying across the road the splashed water on the ground turned back into Hydra, which looked back at Onyx and the two cars, which had stopped to get out of the car to see if something happened. “Thank you,” Onyx said getting up, then Hydra embraced the superhero glad it ended up well.

“Did you really think you could just block the pipes with your staff?” Hydra questioned curiously, making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

“I did not think about it, I just reacted with instinct,” Explained the raven-haired superhero making the heroine grin and Onyx patted the girl on the shoulder. “But your idea was definitely better, good job,”

“Good evening you two,” Greeted a gray-haired man, which came from the second car, that almost got hit by the pipe. “I’m an undercover officer at work. I will stay here for assistance,”

“Oh okay, do you need anything from us?” Questioned the cat-themed superhero making the police shake his head.

“It’s alright, thanks for the save,” The policeman said shaking the hand of Hydra, afterward of Onyx, then he walked up to the truck driver, which got out of the truck and walked back to the vehicle to check the safety belt.

“Now I have used all my powers for good,” Hydra mentioned looking at the end of the bridge.” And my apartment is far in the middle of the buildings there,” Hydra pointed out giving Onyx an idea, which picked her up bridal style shrieking her. “Whoa, what are you…..”

“Welcome to Air Onyx, we’re taking off to your home,” Onyx announced jokingly making Hydra chuckle, then Onyx placed his staff on the ground seeing Hydra wrap her arms around his head, then she looked at his face waiting for him to bounce off along with her, but instead he was distracted by staring into her eyes, then he shook his head making Hydra roll her eyes away abashed therefore he jumped with the help of his staff at the wall of the bridge, then bounced at the first building at the end of the bridge. Onyx gazed over the building to spot the apparent, from where Hydra is from, then ran over the roof and leaped from building to building then recognized the backyard of the apartment and he jumped down landing on the yard. “This is your home, right?” Questioned Onyx earning a nod from Hydra, then she got down of his arms with his help.

“Thanks,” Hydra said earning a smile from Onyx, then he extended his staff back to see Hydra transform back into Yi. “What a day Longg,” Yi said earning a nod from the kwami.

“You’ve improved Yi. That’s a good thing,” Onyx added earning a nod from the girl.

“See m’lady, it isn’t so bad now with the fights. The most important thing will always be your trust in your capacity and the teamwork with the team,” Longg mentioned earning a nod from the girl.

“Your kwami is right, that’s why we all have been moving on well on these fights,” Onyx confessed making Yi nod.

“It’s really fantastic to be working with all the heroes to protect and save our people. I never thought to be doing something like this and I’ve been loving it,” Yi said making Onyx nod.

“I’m glad to know you love it. Also, I don’t know how you feel about it, I have the feeling I grew out as a better person or at least a decent person,” Onyx mentioned. “I had this weird phase at school in wanting to become something special, but I began to forget this as I had gotten the miraculous and gave all that up to focus on this and the current friends I had at that moment. What I noticed about all that is, that…..no one actually liked to hang out with me because of being a friend to me, more a way to have the time pass by faster. Otherwise, I was kinda doing the same and looking for someone to go out with, but……..uh well this is a weird story,” Onyx pointed out making Yi snort at his story.

“I’m not sure, what you were on about it, but I forget it if you want to,”

“Sorry, I don’t really like it to lie to you. I don’t even know why am I doing this. I can protect my identity without having to lie, but for some reasons during the missions I have the need, cause I’m afraid people find out who I am and Ladybug will need to get my miraculous back,”

“Well if everyone later agrees to do that between us superheroes that won’t be an issue anymore, but I understand what you mean,”

“You know it kinda hurts me with the time…...I get to know you all,” Onyx said making Yi give a small smirk noticing him lying.

“Well, you don’t seem like a great liar to be honest. You stop between your sentences when you lie,”

“It’s not easy to come up with lies that fast,” Onyx explained earning a nod from Yi.

“I know how you feel,” Yi confessed patting the friend on the shoulder. “We can talk about something else if you feel like,”

“Yeah, we’re at your house after all. What….sorry uh, I mean how do you feel is your life been doing so far since you arrived in Paris?”

“It’s going well. Kagami and I are still bonding with the time we’re in the break together. A few other students that are in the same school as I came with Marinette and my friend Jin to tell me about how they dealt before with losing one of their parents in the past. Some already had only one parent since they were a child like Super Snake did,”

“Yes, he told that last time as we were together at the Notre Dame, right”

“Exactly,”

“Well that Jin and Marinette seem to be really precious people,” Onyx stated earning a nod from the girl.

“Yes,”

“Jin is that childhood friend of yours, right?”

“Yeah” Yi responded. “Oh, you know what he did a few days ago? We were in detention class because…..well I forgot about my science homework because of a mission and he apparently forgot to finish his exam or something, I don’t remember but on that day a detention kid tried to fool the teacher making her believe I threw at her a rubber and he stood up for me against the boy to help me” Yi told noticing under Onyx's mask his skin get red at her words, so she smirked once again at his reaction.

“That was cool from his side,” Onyx commented earning a nod from the girl. “It seems that life in Paris for you gave you some good things to like about it,”

“It really did and I’m glad it is like this,” Yi commented smiling at the tall hero.

“Which such great friends you have around it has to be fantastic,” Onyx mentioned making Yi nod keeping her eyes on Onyx, which kindly smiled at the younger girl, then noticed the girl beginning to approach him while closing her eyes leaning up on the superhero for a kiss. The cat-themed superhero didn’t hesitate this time and leaned his face down at the girl to let her come closer to him, so both their lips met for their first, real kiss.

Yi slowly moved her hands up at Onyx’s chest while continuing, causing joy to the boy, which had let the girl lead him. His ring on the finger began to illuminate its paw-shaped light destransforming Onyx back into Jin and Plagg appeared in the air, then widened his eyes in surprise to see Onyx, which now was turned back into his civilian self was there kissing the girl.

“UH…..nevermind,” Plagg mumbled ignoring the situation, then Yi let go of the boy opening her eyes to see Onyx wasn’t there, but Jin, which hadn’t open his eyes yet as felt moony about the kiss. Yi chuckled then placed her hand on his cheek to get him out his mind.

“Jin, open your eyes,” Yi asked watching Jin open his eyes with a charming smile, then behind Yi’s head he saw Plagg waving at the boy and he shut his eyes up in shock and looked at himself to see he had turned back into his civilian self.

“Oh no!” Jin shouted making Yi laugh, then Jin looked back at the fence and ran against the fence and tried to climb on his own, but ended up falling down. Yi shook her head amused at Jin’s reaction, then walked towards the boy and went down on her knees to check the friend out that lied on the grass.

“Don’t be such a drama queen. It was getting obvious with the time, that you were Onyx,”

“For real?” Asked Jin twitching his right eyebrow up curious at her comment. “How?”

“I've noticed just seconds before your face heating up as I mentioned your name. You also mentioned the other night at the Notre Dame you had a small family with two male cousins and one female. You said that as Onyx and that’s what you have as Jin,” Yi pointed out. “Later at another point, I also noticed that as Jin and Onyx your faces are quite alike the exception is the way you have your hair styled,”  
“Funny, you’re the first person to be able to recognize me,”

“I would be shocked if it wouldn’t have been you at the end of the day. I was used to seeing you every day back in Shanghai and now here too. I could be able to recognize you everywhere,”

“Yet you never said anything the first weeks?” Jin asked confused earning a nod from Yi. "Nor wondered why all the lies,"

“You were just protecting your secret identity Jin, But I have to admit, I hadn’t figured it out at the start, just recently as we began to work together as superheroes I began to notice similarities between you and Onyx until I began to understand that all these clues only could lead to you,”

“Smart, but…...there’s something I don’t understand. In the begin as you kissed me on that night Kagami got akumatized, why did you believe I only wanted to talk with you about the night thinking I only was doing this, cause you felt hurt?”  
“I wasn’t sure if you really meant that or if you were only hurt by my reaction. I rejected you out of fear. If I still hurt you that way, I didn’t really mean it,”

“So I guess we had a misunderstanding there,”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I overthought at that moment”

“It’s okay,” Jin responded sitting up looking at the girl, which looked neutrally at the boy, then he placed his arm around the girl and let her lean her head on his shoulder. “We can calmly talk about this together,” Suggested the raven-haired teenage boy. “What do you say?”

“We can,” Yi answered looking at Jin, which moved his head at the girl, then he smiled angelically at the girl, which leaned her head under his chin with an amorous smile, so Jin began to pat her on her back gently.

The door of the garden opened back, which was Yi’s mother to see if she was there and she smiled as she saw Yi together with her mother’s friend Jin happy, then she looked into the house and used her hand to call someone and it was Jin’s mother, which glimpsed out at the two teens two and began to giggle in excitement.

“Chynna, I knew it that soon or later our little babies would come this close together,” Chanted Jin’s mother making Yi’s mother smile and observe Jin and Yi look back at their parents and exchange embarrassed looks at the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 chapters until I could tick the revelation of my list. No this is not the end of the fic, but one thing was weird in this chapter. I cried two times, first at that part with the baby in the maternity and the second time at Marinette’s revelation. (Mainly because I choose to keep it a secret again xD)


	38. Indoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interestingly I'm having the same phase I had back with The Adventures of Super Nathan 2. Approaching the final chapters, then suddenly before the climax I lose myself in how to continue.

**Chapter** **3** **8**

In the morning Nathalie entered the office of Gabriel Agreste, where he stood in front of the painting of his wife and Nathalie dropped on the table a white bag and walked to the tall man.

“Sir, I have bought at the Intermarket a plush as you asked,” Nathalie mentioned earning a nod from Gabriel, which walked along with the woman to the table and took out the plush, which was a penguin wearing a green helmet with green ears.

“Good, I will just need to insert this little microphone inside the penguin and we can listen to all conversations, that happen during this boy’s stay at the hospital,” Gabriel explained taking out from the drawer of his desk a small black microphone, then showed it to Nathalie.

“Perhaps behind the nose or under the head would be ideal,” Nathalie suggested earning a nod from the blonde, which took the plush with him to get to work. “About Adrien, he would like to pass by Nathaniel to spend a bit of time with him. What should I say?”

“Accompany him in the afternoon, until there the plush will be ready,” Gabriel responded earning a nod from Nathalie.

“Yes sir,” Nathalie responded making her way out of the office leaving her boss alone.

Marinette left the bakery through the kitchen, passing by her mother at the cash register taking the money from a teenage student and Marinette embraced the mother pecking her on the cheek.

“See you later maman,” Marinette said making the mother giggle.

“You’re a little early for school today,” Sabine mentioned earning a nod from the daughter.

“I wanted to see Luka before we go to classes,” Marinette responded. “You don’t need to worry, dad already gave me the croissants for the break,” Told the daughter holding up the bag to show the mother, which nodded.

“Have a good day,” The Chinese woman wished watching Marinette leave and ran across the zebra crossing as it had the green light on, then she came across Nino, which stood there on his smartphone and Marinette crashed into Nino, ending up hugging him surprising the boy.

“Woah morning,” Nino greeted the girl, which took her arms down. “Did you put too much sugar in your coffee this morning?”

“I have no idea either. I’m just going to meet Luka,” 

“Okay, that’s cool,” Nino stated. “I haven’t seen him yet,”

“I know. He said he was in the court,” Told Marinette making Nino nod, then Marinette ran upstairs to enter the school.

“Nino!” A voice shouted, then Nino looked behind him to see Alya appear and jump into his arms. “You can’t believe what happened to me yesterday night,”

“Uh no what?” Nino asked helping Alya down on her feet. “Your friend Marinette reacted the same way as you as she said she would meet Luka,”

“I met last night at the wax museum River Langerak hanging out with her sister-in-law and do you know what she said?” Alya asked making Nino shake his head.

“You’re gorgeous?” Nino guessed making Alya shake her head.

“Nope, she said she saw my ladyblog many times on the internet and adored the work I have put in it. Do you know how great it is to adore an idol like her and she says something like this?

“It is fantastic, babe. Has she said anything more about it?”

“She gave me this offer, when she returns to work, that if I had recorded moments or pictures of fights or the superheroes she would like to use them in the show and give me credit and 100 euros per thing she would use,”

“That’s nice. Will you accept it?”

“For now on I will. Later on, I want to ask her out for an interview for our essay we have to write about something we want. If she says yes it will be perfect,”

“That’s cool babe,”

“Will you go up afterward to Marinette?”

“Later, I’m waiting for Max,” Nino responded making Alya nod, which left the Morrocan boy back, then Nino looked at his watch and heard another person calling his name and Nino looked up and shrieked as he saw Kim Chien Le jump at Nino’s arms, causing Nino to pout at the taller boy sitting on his lap with an amused grin on his face making Nino glare serious at the boy.

“Really dude?” Nino questioned followed by Max appearing laughing at Kim’s deed.

Inside the court, Marinette sat along with Luka on the stairs looking at a music note sheet, which Marinette was reading for herself. Throughout the reading, Marinette smiled leaning her face on Luka’s shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his arm making Luka roll his eyes down at the girl smiling at the reaction.

“Are you liking it so far?” Asked the brother of Juleka, then Marinette glanced up at him with a curious look.

“Did you really write that during the past months as I was trying to get closer to Adrien?” Questioned the blue-haired girl.

“Yes. I wanted to make this video to help guys and girls, which are in a similar situation as I…..was and so I wrote this song,”

“This really sounds painful, if I have to be honest. I really can’t wait to see you perform this song when the time is right,”

“That’s cool. For the video, I still need to find someone to play the girl and the cute boy. This will take a little while though. Funny I had the other day the thought of giving Nathaniel the role, but he refused it because he was afraid of the kissing scene,”

“That’s typical of him. Have you texted him yet anything?”

“No, I’ll do it later. At this time he’s probably sleeping,”

“Yes makes sense. Good for him he can rest longer than usual now,”

“Yes,” Marinette agreed, then looked across the court to see Nino enter along with Max and Kim heading towards a classroom, then Marinette looked at Luka, which scratched his arm over the jacket shortly, and noticed Marinette looking at him.

“It’s the shirt’s material itching me,” Luka said making Marinette giggle.

“I just wanted to ask you something, if you wouldn’t mind to meet me at the bakery at one point of the day,”

“Sure at lunch or after school?” Suggested Luka.

“Maybe after school….Yes after school sounds great. I’ve got an idea for it afterward,”

“What are you planning, if I may ask?”

“Remember as I told you about, that I took down Adrien’s posters?” Questioned Marinette earning a nod from Luka.

“Yes,”

“I thought about burning them down as a way to know I forgot him,”

“Uh I believe this is a little too harsh to do. You two never dated or he never did anything so bad, that you would have the need to do that. At least this is how I feel”

“Maybe it is. Okay, the most times I saw this was in drama movies, where couples broke up, so I guess I need to find something else,”

“I will still pass by and we can look together for a decent solution,”

“Okay,” Marinette replied and embraced the boy, which put his arm around Marinette to caress her back. Marinette noticed at the entrance Jin enter the court, then she waved at the raven-haired boy that made his way to the two French descendant students and sat down next to Marinette.

“Good morning, now I understand why you didn’t reply to my messages, Luka,” Jin mentioned making Luka nod.

“I’m sorry. I was talking with Marinette,”

“It’s okay, it was nothing important,” Jin added. “Is Yi per coincidence here?”

“I haven’t seen her,” Marinette answered. “What about you, Luka?”

“I just saw Kagami this morning, maybe she knows something,” Luka responded and Jin got up. “Why?”

“I just wanted to see her,”

“She could be on her way or you go look for her later on in the break, she could also be late or somewhere in the school,”

“Okay,” Jin said picking out his smartphone to check the social media. “Anything new about Nathaniel?”

“Not yet,” Luka responded watching Jin give likes on images appearing on his feed.

Later all students had got called into the class and Yi had taken her place on her desk and she took out from under her table her motivational poster and looked at the image she had stuck there with her parents and grandmother. Yi opened her pencil case and took out two photos and looked at them, afterward she took out a scissor and used it to cut out the first person on the picture, which was her new friend Kagami and she placed it on the right corner, where on the picture was Yi’s hand leaning on the arm of the couch. Afterward, Yi took the second picture, which was an actual picture of Jin, which Yi took from the internet and placed it over Kagami’s picture. Yi used the glue stick afterward to stick both pictures on it and she took the poster to look at it. Yi looked at the image of her two friends, then she placed the poster on the table and used a pencil to draw over Jin’s head Onyx’s cat ears, then looked at the image with a smile.

Her deskmate Marc sat down, then looked at Yi’s poster, which she placed down and Marc looked at the image to see Jin’s image.

“Is that your crush?” Marc asked seeing Yi look at him and look down in embarrassment.

“Yes,” Yi responded. “We kind of…..got to know, that we both like each other more, than we actually knew,”

“At least you’re getting somewhere,” Marc said lying his head down on the table. “I tried to confess to my crush yesterday and I think he didn’t understand it. Now I’m afraid to try it again and eventually it will end with a rejection,”

“Ouch. How did you say it?”

“My friend Lila was helping me by letting me use the smartphone, so I could talk to him without being you know very close to him without feeling pressured. I still felt nervous, but somehow I managed to say it…..well….a friend did it. He ended up replying with that he loved me like a sibling,”

“Oh…..well….and you say he had misunderstood it?”

“That’s what everyone said. I kind of think the same too, but at the same time I believe it’s not that,”  
“Have you tried in just leaning on him to kiss?” Yi questioned. “I’m not really good at giving love advice, this is just how it happened with me and….Jin,”

“Any other ideas that could help too?”

“What about writing a letter, a poem, a drawing?” Suggested the girl, making Marc shrug his shoulders.

“I’ve been trying it several times out, but I never manage to express myself correctly with them,”  
“Okay. Look, maybe you should take a break and take smaller steps. I really wish I could do more for you,”

“Thanks, I’ll think about it,” Replied the deskmate, then looked at the front at the teacher, which was going to start the lessons, then Yi folded the poster and stored it back.

Jin was during class working on a pile of sheets about history, then moved to the next page to read the next question of the task, then he sighed in love and used his pen to scribble on his hand a large hanzi symbol. Luka rolled his eyes off his sheet to look at Jin’s hand and chuckled.

“Let me guess…….this means love?” Luka asked, then Jin shook his head and focused on his task. Luka smirked and observed Jin pick the tablet to read the chapter of the history book, then Luka took his device and opened the translator app and changed the first language into Chinese and used his finger to draw the symbol on his tablet, then pressed on the enter button and saw the translation of the symbol.

“Yi…..happy…..oh now I get it,” Luka mentioned seeing Jin write down his next answer slightly turning red on his face.

“Okay, I admit it. I and Yi came closer yesterday and she kissed me. This time I didn’t cause a mess or anything else,” Jin said quiet earning a nod from Luka.

“That’s fantastic Jin. Now, what have you done?” Questioned Luka. “Have you two come to the conclusion of something?”

“Not yet. The only thing is our parents witnessed what happened and were excited to know what happened. Tomorrow Yi and her mom will visit my parents because they had planned it yesterday night before we arrived home. Eventually, there will be more questions about our whereabouts last night,”

“Where have you been?” Questioned Luka.

“You know…...Yi wanted to visit Nathaniel and I accompanied her and then there was anything with an akuma and we couldn’t get in so we just walked around together, talked and in the end, we returned home,”

“Then she kissed you?”

“Yes, but before that, we were talking again and I got lost in her eyes and she did the same and the rest you know it,”

“As I see we were lucky with the love this time,”

“It was worth waiting,”

“It was,” Agreed Luka, then the teacher knocked on the table in front of the class to get the class’s attention.

“Luka, Jin, could you two be quiet please,” Questioned the teacher earning a nod from the boys.

“Sorry Mr. Watts,” Apologized the two teenage boys, then focused individually on the task.

Nathaniel lied on the care bed watching on his smartphone anime, then someone knocked on the door and it got open. Nathaniel looked at the door to see Adrien Agreste glimpse into the room.

“Hi Nathaniel,” Adrien greeted the redhead, then walked into the room with a plastic bag, then placed it on the table. “Uhm Nathalie bought this penguin plush for you in my name. I hope you don’t mind it,”

“It’s fine. Leave it there next to the chocolate box there,” Nathaniel said watching Adrien push it closer to the box with the name of Sabrina Raincomprix.

“How is your day going?” Questioned Adrien leaning his back on the table watching Nathaniel pause the video.

“It feels long. I tried to be creative again, but I’ve been having an art block for the last few hours, so I just decided to stay with watching Vortex, until I have anything in mind,”

“Okay. Have you got any idea what type of games we can play in a hospital without leaving the bed here?” Questioned Adrien making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“Card or board games usually. I know there’s a playroom for kids, which has bookshelves and some games we can borrow,” Nathaniel mentioned. “I just don’t know, which ones they have,”

“You know what, I will just go check it out and pick out one to try it out. Eventually, I might need to learn some as the only thing I could play at home was chess,”

“Games I don’t understand a thing about it,”

“I can teach you if you want to” Adrien suggested making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“Is it easy?”

“Yes, it’s pretty simple if you know the rules. You just need to focus to prevent yourself from losing the match,” Explained Adrien earning a nod from the redhead.

“Okay I give it a try if we’re able to play chess,” Answered Nathaniel earning a nod from the blonde.

“Cool I will see if there’s any chessboard around or any other game,” Adrien mentioned making his way towards the door, to get out of the room.

“Okay,”

Sass the snake kwami came out from under the bed cover and took a look at the plush and patted it making it drop down with its nose, making the kwami back off and look at his holder.

“Why do humans stuff innocent animals to gift them to others?” Questioned the kwami making Nathaniel wide his eyes confused at Sass’s strange question.


	39. Good Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected double update. Very nice.

** Chapter  ** ** 3 ** ** 9 **

The next evening Yi sat in her bedroom in front of her desk doing homework. Beside her under the lamp sat Longg seeing her work, then watched the girl pause to yawn, then Longg got up to walk to the other side of the table to grab a green pear and brought it to the girl.

“Here take a break and eat this,” Longg offered watching Yi nod and accept the fruit.

“Thanks,” Yi responded taking a bite of the fruit, then took out the controller of her TV and turned it on showing an advertisment with Jagged Stone playing on his guitar on the top of an airliner. Yi got up and walked across the apartment passing by the mother which sat on the couch on her laptop, then observed the daughter head to the garden.

“You’re done with your homework?” Questioned the mother.

“I’m just studying mom. Now I’m going to get some fresh air,” Yi noted getting out of the house, then she leaned herself on the wall and looked up to see the dark skyline.

“You know with the time I really enjoy it to be here in Paris. It’s not as big as Shanghai, but it’s quite beautiful,”

“Mostly during the night,” Longg added earning a nod from his holder.

“I haven’t had much time to enjoy Paris’ beauty at night the way I did back in Shanghai,” Longg nodded at Yi’s comment, then heard a laughter and looked up to see the superhero Onyx jump at the building, where Yi is from and noticed the girl on the outside and jumped down at the grass landing in front of the girl.

“Good evening,” Onyx greeted approaching girl, which smiled seeing the cat miraculous holder visiting her.

“Wasn’t expecting to have a visit right now,” Yi mentioned watching Onyx put his baton back, then leaned on the wall next to her. “What are you doing here?”

“I was taking a stroll through the city to get some air and thought on checking out, if you were here,” Answered the raven-haired hero. “You’re alone?”

“My mom is in there,” Yi answered. “So I wouldn’t do anything, that would make her think you’re Jin or anything worse,”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” Onyx mentioned. “In case she gets here, I just say I’m visiting random citizens for…..professional reasons,”

“I wonder what kind of excuse that it,”

“Don’t worry she won’t do anything unless she catches me doing this,” Onyx pointed out followed by pecking the girl on her cheek making her wide her eyes.

“Hey! I’m serious Jin, she could…...ugh see? I already said your civilian by mistake,” Yi complained crossing her arms.

“Okay, probably I should pass by later or…..,”

“No, you can stay here with no problem, we just…...have to be careful,” Yi mentioned making Onyx nod, then Yi looked into the living room to see her mother getting up heading into the bathroom closing the door behind her. “My mom just got into the bathroom. Do you want something to drink or to eat?” Offered Yi making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

“It’s not necessary, I’m good. Just finished dinner about 20 minutes ago,”

“Okay, what do you want to do then?” Onyx asked watching Yi sit down on the grass, then Onyx sat beside her and looked at the girl observing the dark sky.

“I don’t know. I just came here to get some fresh air,” Explained Yi making Onyx nod. “I was studying before for History,”

“You’ve got an exam tomorrow?” Questioned the hero making Yi shake her head.

“No, but next Friday,”

“Good luck then, I have next week Algebra,” Onyx mentioned. “I began with studying 15 to 20 minutes per day to make it through with it at the same time we’re dealing with Hawk Moth’s akumas. “Then we’ve got French and Philosophy,”

“How are you going to handle all these three exams?” Questioned Yi making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

“Well, I will mostly focus on Algebra and Philosophy. French, I’ll do it a few days before. It’s just about the conjugation in the past, the present, or the future. It’s fine for now,”

“If this superhero thing will take a long while I better start to practice in holding the grades good until I get up to a newer grade. I really wonder how the other heroes deal with this,”

“I think so far, they’re all younger than I am. Ladybug told me on the times I was new to the team, that she was 15 and she has to deal with all these pressure of being a superhero and dealing with private life issues almost all on her own,”

“Maybe she doesn’t have anyone in her life, that she can talk about both sides of her life,”

“You know she got to feel better with the time, cause I offered her to talk with me and I tried to give her any helpful solution. ‘Til now, she has been feeling better about it,”

“You did well then. It did the same to me as you or Marinette’s friends talked to me because of my father. Also thanks to these akuma situations I got to see my father in the afterlife. I think better it couldn’t have been for me,” Yi explained. “It’s amazing how a simple conversation can make you feel better in some moments,”

“Yes it really does,” Onyx added, then he heard a female voice and got up to glance at the window to see his mother’s friend get closer to the exit of the garden. “It’s your mother looking for you,” Onyx mentioned watching Yi get up to see, where she was going afterward the mother stepped out making Yi fake a smile.

“Hey mom,” Yi greeted, then looked at Onyx, which copied Yi’s facial expression and waved at the adult.

“Good evening,” Onyx greeted the adult. “Don’t worry, I’m just…...strolling around looking for potential danger. So far everything is good here,”

“Funny, I thought I had heard Jin’s voice out here,” Chynna mentioned making Onyx fake a laughter.

“No, actually it’s just me and this young lady here,” Onyx lied earning a nod from the adult. “If you excuse me, I will have to go. Have a nice evening you two, “ Onyx wished saluting at the two Asian descendant women, then he jumped at the top of the fence and used his baton to jump up at the top of the building.

“Was he really patrolling around?” Yi’s mother asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

“He wasn’t really long here, mom,” Yi said making the mother nod. “I’m going back into my room,”

“Okay, but hey don’t you want to watch TV with me?” Suggested the mother entering into the living room with the daughter, then Yi looked at the turned-off screen and nodded.

“Sure, I’m sorry if I have been so absent lately,” Yi responded sitting down on the couch along with the mother, which turned on the TV showing a parody of a musketeer jump around trying to escape bullets. “If you want you can change the channel,”

“It’s okay for me, I just want to be spending time with my little girl,” Chynna mentioned watching Yi lean her head on her mother’s shoulder, afterward the woman placed her arm around the girl to pet her.

At the hospital, Nathaniel lied in his bed while Nino sat on a chair in front of the boy texting on his phone while chatting with the redhead.

“You know yesterday was a little an unlucky day for many of us. Luka just did that because Ladybug needed someone to help her and Onyx out until Hydra came. In anyways your mother and Alya would have found it strange if we would just take your miraculous off or anything right in a situation like this,”

“I still don’t feel like telling my mom all of this with the akumas. I believe Ladybug also wants to be present during the talk to help me out. How else can I alone explain why I got the snake miraculous. For some reason Ladybug picked me. It either was fate, fear, or just a lucky shot. I never expected to have the chance of becoming a superhero and I did take the chance,”

“If I may ask dude, why exactly did you accept the miraculous?” Questioned Nino. “Did you just do that, because you always wanted to be a hero?”

“Yeah…..and sort of I had a crush on Ladybug since the day she saved me on my birthday and I hoped to be able to impress her. In the end, it didn’t work out in any way as she was hitting on Onyx instead, afterward, she stopped and prefers to be single for the moment or just focus on her task,”

“And you still stood after that?”

“Yeah what else should I have done?” Questioned Nathaniel. “I don’t know why I am looking for a relationship,”

“There are other girls worth your attention, don’t worry,” Nino assured. “That person could even be closer to you than you think. Did I ever think about Alya being the future girlfriend of mine? Nope,”

“I guess not,”

“Why did Ladybug pick you to help her? Uh I mean why did you accept it?”

“On that day Alya got kidnapped by her older sister, which was akumatized into a spider-like supervillain. I was trying to get her back to prove her older sister I could take care of us and I think Ladybug valued my bravery and gave me the miraculous to help her out. Fighting Anansi was hard, but it wouldn’t take the same cake as fighting Jake Scene. It got annoying with the times he showed up outta nowhere and his soundtrack began to play. It made no sense, there were no radios, no stereos or anything to play the music, dude!”

“I know, it was a weird day,”

“You weren’t present dude?”

“No, you could hear the soundtrack everywhere. I could hear it in the panic room too,”

“Okay, that was weird,” Confessed Nino which looked at his phone vibrating to see posting a message in the superhero chat.

“ _Next morning a meet up on the top of the Trocadero. Topic: Absence of Super Snake. Super Snake, I will pass by you tomorrow at some point in the day. Be ready to expect me,_

“It’s for your Super Snake side,” Nino warned earning a nod from the redhead.

“I check it out later, my phone is charging right now,” Nathaniel advised. “I’m curious to know what the future plans of her are at the moment without my absence,”

“Same or what Hawk Moth will do next. If it gets worse it will be hard for them to deal with the akumas like yesterday with Lila and Marc,”

“Yes….by the way, didn’t they say, they would come with you?”

“Lila’s mom had the idea to arrange a bodyguard for her thinking that would solve the situation and Marc didn’t want to come alone,”

“Okay, that’s odd. We weren’t alone here. He would have us or at least me,”

“You know Marc sort of has…..trust issues,”

“Oh…...I thought we were good friends and that we could trust each other,”

“It’s not that, it’s more…..you know he has a crush on a certain somebody and he’s afraid this specific person doesn’t reciprocate the feelings,”

“He does?” Nathaniel asked curious earning a nod from Nino.

“Yeah,”

“That explains a lot,” Nathaniel said. “His stammering, his behavior around us in the break..... He has fallen in love with Lila!”

“Yes dude, finally!” Nino shouted jumping up in the air, then he widened his eyes, then looked down at Nathaniel. “Wait…..Lila?”  
“Of course! This is also maybe why he was interested in the first place to have her befriend us. He was curious to know her and now that we got closer he has fallen in love with her,”

“Oh boy,” Nino said doing a facepalm at Nathaniel’s comment. “I’m losing my patience,”

“Give them some time. Now that I’m here, they have a bigger chance in getting to know each other more than with me around. Please help him out, when it is necessary,”

“You’re killing me, dude. Look I have to go, I was supposed to get my mother lemons before the stores close,”

“Okay, then see you tomorrow or….?”

“We’ll see about that. Rest well, brother,” Nino wished patting him on his shoulder, then made his way out of the hospital leaving Nathaniel back, which looked out of the windows to see in the far the superhero Onyx pass over the buildings heading to the champs de mars, then the boy pulled the covers up to take some rest.


	40. Two Minus

** Chapter  ** ** 40 **

Nathalie entered into the office of Gabriel, which sat in front of his desk on his computer, then the assistant closed the door and approached her boss, which looked up at her stern.

„Have you got anything?“ Questioned the blonde, then Nathalie showed Gabriel the same USB stick and gave it to his hand.

„I have recorded their talk before in my room and I think you will like to know, that this Nathaniel Kurtzberg actually is the one holding the snake miraculous with him. This proves then, that the bracelet he was wearing on that point is his miraculous,“ 

„Let me hear it first,“ Gabriel mentioned plugging the stick into the tower of his computer, then opened the first date on the top to reveal the recording Nathalie has brought him.

“ _You know yesterday was a little an unlucky day for many of us. Luka just did that because Ladybug needed someone to help her and Onyx out until Hydra came. In anyways your mother and Alya would have found it strange if we would just take your miraculous off or anything right in a situation like this,”_

“ _I still don’t feel like telling my mom all of this with the akumas. I believe Ladybug also wants to be present during the talk to help me out. How else can I alone explain why I got the snake miraculous. For some reason Ladybug picked me. It either was fate, fear or just a lucky shot. I never expected to have the chance of becoming a superhero and I did take the chance,”_

“ _If I may ask dude, why exactly did you accept the miraculous?” Questioned Nino. “Did you just do that, because you always wanted to be a hero?”_

“ _Yeah…..and sort of I had a crush on Ladybug since the day she saved me on my birthday and I hoped to be able to impress her. In the end, it didn’t work out in any way as she was hitting on Onyx instead, afterward, she stopped and preferred to be single for the moment or just focus on her task,”_

Gabriel fast-forwarded the recording stopping several seconds later to listen to the other bit of the record.

“ _Super Snake, I will pass by you tomorrow at some point of the day. Be ready to expect me”_

Gabriel reversed two seconds back to get the full notice of that comment and nodded as he was right.

“ _Next morning a meet up on the top of the Trocadero. Topic: Absence of Super Snake. Super Snake, I will pass by you tomorrow at some point of the day. Be ready to expect me,_

“ _It’s for your Super Snake side,” Nino warned earning a nod from the redhead._

“ _I check it out later, my phone is charging right now,” Nathaniel advised. “I’m curious to know what the future plans of her are at the moment without my absence,”_

“ _Same or what Hawk Moth will do next. If it gets worse it will be hard for them to deal with the akumas like yesterday with Lila and Marc,”_

“ _Yes….by the way, didn’t they say, they would come with you?”_

“ _Lila’s mom had the idea to arrange a bodyguard for her thinking that would solve the situation and Marc didn’t want to come alone,”_

“ _Okay, that’s odd. We weren’t alone here. He would have us or at least me,”_

“ _You know Marc sort of has…..trust issues,”_

“ _Oh…...I thought we were good friends and that we could trust each other,”_

“That’s how far their conversation about the miraculouses went. The rest is only about someone’s crush and the friend Nino left later and nothing is more to be heard,” Revealed Nathalie watching Gabriel close the tab of the recording.

“Okay, tomorrow Ladybug is eventually going to discuss what to do about Super Snake’s absence. This means at the moment they’re unable to use him in their fights. Their friend Nino is Adrien his best friend and also the wielder of the turtle miraculous, if we take him out too, the heroes will only be a trio. Without a snake and a turtle miraculous holders, the superheroes won’t be able to hold on long enough to defend themselves,” Gabriel theorized making Nathalie nod.

“A strong akuma at this point would be perfect for use,”

“Yes, but before that, I have a better idea and we will need these two boys for it,” Citated the fashion designer. “How high is the chance for you to find a way to get them?” Questioned Mr. Agreste watching Nathalie smirk and take out of her jacket the peacock miraculous.

“You’ll see, before the sunset, I will have the boys with us,” Nathalie stated placing her brooch on her jacket. “On the other hand, I’ll need to get a vehicle which won’t be recognized by anyone,”

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can organize” Gabriel mentioned. “Don’t worry about it,”

“Good, I will leave the house as myself and drive around the city. I’ve seen before the superhero Onyx above the roofs and to not attract his or anyone’s attention as Mayura this is the safest way I have,”

“Good and if you’re in trouble call me on my smartphone instead of landline,”

“Of course Mr. Agreste. I see you later,” Nathalie left her boss back, which looked at the image of his wife on the desktop of his computer.

“We’re getting closer to catch them my darling. It’s just a matter of time,” 

  
  


The next day Marinette walked into the court of the school making her way towards a trash bin that was placed next to a bench, where Alya currently sat telephoning with someone. Marinette smiled as she spotted her friend and before she took her seat, she opened her backpack and took out a bunch of posters and images, which were all from Adrien Agreste the model she was in love with before, then looked one last time at them.

“Life doesn’t always go the way we expect it will. If we see each other ever again I hope we’re able to be normal friends. Technically we are but I mean…..we can see each other like that now with the separate lives we’re having. I’m glad to know your new life in London is great, maybe that all was supposed to happen…... I hope your happiness there will be infinite,” Marinette recited dropping all the posters into the bin and sat down next to Alya, which had just finished her call.

“I thought you had dropped these posters away already?” Alya mentioned seeing Marinette shake her head.

“I had stored them away in a drawer and yesterday decided to ask Luka to help me get rid of them,”

“And you two did?”

“Yeah, including that agenda of him,” Marinette answered. “Those posters I had found under my bed, some behind the lavatory in my room,”

“Well and now your room is free of Adrien stuff?”

“I hope so,”

“Also those future 35 gifts for his birthday?” Alya asked making Marinette blush at the question.

“I never told you about those?” Marinette asked making Alya chuckle.

“Yes, but apparently you told this Chris. Well, first you lied out of embarrassment and later on confirmed it what it actually was,”

“Oh so he told you that?”

“Yes….well he told Nino as we were together on the outside with our siblings to be exact,” Alya explained making Marinette nod. “Are you per coincidence free this evening?” The best friend asked making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“After 7 pm I am busy. Before I can do something,”

“Is it because of Luka?”

“Yes, yes. He…..promised to rehearse with his band and I would be there to see them,”

“I thought about going to the cinema with you if you had time,”

“Maybe the weekend would be fitting for me. Save me for the afternoons, those are better hours for me currently,”

“Okay I do,” Agreed Alya, then searched on her smartphone for movies, that would air on the coming weekend.

Nino Lahiffe came along and sat down next to Alya, then placed his arm behind the girlfriend to peck her on the cheek and waved at Marinette.

“Hey girls,” Nino greeted, then observed his girlfriend look for movies. “Are you girls going out tonight?”

“No, but at the weekend,” Alya answered. “Marinette can’t tonight,”

“I’m only free before the 7. Ladybug called the heroes for something important and I think I need to be there too,”

“That sounds curious. What is it about if I may ask,”

“Something about Super Snake being injured. I don’t know it either to be honest. Anyone has a good suggestion for me, what I should pick for dinner tonight. I’m all alone, my parents are going to Chris’ theatre act and I’m home alone,”

“If you want you can dine with us,” Alya suggested. “Nora will join us for dinner tonight and I could ask mom to count with you?”

“If they don’t mind. I’m in,” Nino responded making Alya smile.

“Good,” Stated Alya watching over the court to see Luka walking along with Juleka and Rose. “Luka has arrived,” Alya warned patting Marinette on her leg, making the blue-haired girl smile and get up.

“I will be right back, I have to tell him my success about the posters and….uh something else,” Marinette explained moving on making Alya shake her head and look at Nino adjusting his cap.

“This girl will always remain a mystery to me,” Alya said crossing her arms.

“You could just try to figure out what’s going on with her life. Probably easier than figuring out who Ladybug is,” Nino suggested seeing Marinette approach the trio.

“Morning Marinette!” Rose greeted excitedly. “I just heard you liked the song Luka wrote about you!”

“Oh really?” Marinette asked a little abashed seeing Rose nod along with Juleka. “G….great,”

“Yes, but she hasn’t heard it yet. She needs to hear it along with the voice and the instruments,”

“I’m eagerly waiting for it,” Marinette commented making Luka smile, then Marinette grabbed Luka’s hand and looked at the girls. “May I borrow Luka for a few minutes. It’s urgent,”

“Okay go ahead,” The short girl replied, then both walked to the side of the court, so they were able to talk together for themselves.

“Hey, I have been thinking last night about the meeting of today. I and Tikki came to the conclusion to take you and Onyx closer to me to introduce you to the miraculous box. In case something in the future happens to me or I’ll need to pass by the miraculous box away, you two have the knowledge I got from Master Fu,”

“Are we really getting closer to something critical?”

“It’s just an idea, but I really would be glad if that was possible for you two”

“Okay, as soon as Onyx agrees, inform me and we meet up with you,”

“Good, I will send him a message,” Marinette said taking out her smartphone to write down a text to the cat-themed superhero. “Dear Onyx, I really need to talk to you about the custody of the miraculous box I have at my house. Text me ASAP,” Marinette said while texting the sentence and send it to the superhero.

“What will you do about Nathaniel, if he’s in the hospital with the miraculous?”

“I’m…..oh shoot I had planned in passing by Nathaniel because of his mother,” Marinette remembered.

“At what time?” Questioned Luka watching Marinette race at the exit.

“Make up an excuse to protect me, anything!” Marinette begged making Luka warp his face wondering where she is heading to.

Marinette crashed on the stairs against Luka’s friend Jin falling down on top of him.

“Woah,” Jin complained, then looked at Marinette, which lied surprised under the girl.

“I’m sorry,” Apologized Marinette getting up, then she ran away making Jin stare confused at the girl, afterward he grabbed his smartphone he had dropped on the ground to look at the message he had received.

“ _Dear Onyx, I really need to talk to you about the custody of the miraculous box I have at my house. Text me ASAP,”_

Jin opened Ladybug’s account and pressed the voice call button, leaning the phone on his ear waiting for the heroine to attend the call. “Okay,” Jin texted on the chatbox a message to the heroine and checked it before he pressed the sent button.

“I have a break at 10:00. Call me there, when possible,” Jin wrote down, then put his smartphone back and spotted on the stairs Kagami come up, then he waved at the girl, which greeted him back.

“Hello Jin, Yi’s not here yet?”

“No that I know. I just got here,” Jin answered. “And for some reason, Marinette ran out crashing against me, I don’t know why though,”

“Maybe she forgot something at home,” Kagami mentioned looking at the bakery seeing Marinette disappear on the side of the house.

“Okay, must be something important then”, Mentioned the boy watching more students get onto the plot of the school, further he saw his romantic interest Yi come along, then he exchanged looks with a neutral Kagami and the raven-haired girl got stairs up to meet them.

“Hey you two,” Yi greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

“Could have been better,” Jin answered crossing his arms behind his back, making Yi chuckle.

“Shut up, if you knew what I have dreamt about last night,”

“You guys have dreams?” Kagami asked curious. “I don’t remember when it was the last time I had a dream,”

“Okay I have almost every night a dream, I just don’t remember what they are about,” Explained the older boy.

“What were you dreaming about last night, if I may ask?” The blue-haired girl asked watching Yi lean on the wall with her back.

“Hawk Moth was in there, I was there and everything was on fire,” Yi mentioned. “It was weird, really,”

“Okay?” Kagami replied a little confused about the dream. “But were you yourself or….?”

“My other me,” Yi answered, then Kagami rolled her eyes to see Etienne from fencing class walk into the court, then she looked back at the two childhood friends.

“I’ll be right back, I have promised Etienne to hand him out a book,” Kagami warned, then got into the court leaving Yi back with Jin.

“What does Kagami mean with your other you?” Jin questioned, then Yi whispered into Jin’s ear.

“She knows my identity. She caught me transforming,”

“Oh…..” Jin responded seeing Yi nod. “But at least it was your friend,”

“Yeah,”

“What else happened in your dream if I may ask,”

“Oh right look I uh didn’t tell the whole thing as you as Onyx were present too and I couldn’t tell this in front of her,”

“Okay, did I do something bad there?”

“Yes well, you were there along with me and Hawk Moth. Suddenly you turned your back against me and stated, what would be if you were working this whole time with Hawk Moth and you were just using me and….later on Hawk Moth stole my miraculous and left me back along with you,”

“Ouch, how did you come to such an awful dream?” Jin asked placing his hand on the girl’s shoulder, which shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know. I thought it was really happening, but it ended up being a dream and in the morning at breakfast I remembered, I watched a movie yesterday night, where the main girl’s crush betrayed her and went on to destroy the world,”

“Wow, did you watch Helga the ice queen?” Questioned Jin making Yi shake her head. “Weird the scene sounded like it was from there,”

“No, but my dream was similar to the movie, just we were on the protagonist’s place and the boy protagonist turned out to be bad,”

“I wouldn’t do that to you Yi,” Jin mentioned. “You know that,”

“I know, but it felt so real I couldn’t handle it,” Yi commented then Jin placed his arm around Yi to cheer her up.

“I don’t have any reason to turn my back against you and the others. You will see with the time we will defeat Hawk Moth and everything will be alright,” Jin comforted the girl, then his smartphone rang and Jin took out his smartphone to see Ladybug was calling, then Jin attended it.

“Is everything okay LB?” Jin asked.

_“Why are you calling me LB?”_

“I’m in public space, that’s why,”

_“Great, look I just retrieved back the snake miraculous to keep it, until Super Snake feels better. Is it possible for us to meet at 10 at the top of the Françoise Dupont school?”_

“Yes, it is,” Jin responded. “Do I need anything else?”

_“No it’s fine for now, otherwise I send you a message,”_

“Sure see you later then,”

_“Bye!”_

Jin put his smartphone back, then looked at Yi.

“Ladybug texted me before, that she needed to discuss with me something about the miraculous box,” Jin whispered carefully. “I think something big is going on for her to be asking me that,”

“What will be about the others?” Yi questioned making Jin shrug his shoulders.

“Maybe she will say it tonight. You don’t need to worry, it has nothing to do with your skills. You’re amazing and Ladybug even said so the other day with the two Reverser akumas. We were lost without you and Aspik. Not only on that day but also on that night we caught the flying airplane,” Jin recounted grabbing Yi on her hand while caressing them. “You’re just as important to our team as anyone else,”

“Thanks, but I’m a little afraid if something harms to you and…..you know...you disappear for good,”

“I won’t let this happen so easily. Trust me,” Jin assured holding her hand up to give it a kiss making her smile, then the school bell rang and both turned around and shrieked as Kagami stood there with a smirk on her face seeing the two.

“Uh…..how long have you been standing here?” Jin questioned.

“I just saw you right now kissing her on her hands, What else did I miss while I was gone?” Kagami questioned watching Jin shrug his shoulders.

“Well I would tell you, but you better ask Yi. She’s your friend after all,” Jin replied giving Yi a wink making the childhood friend nod, which placed her hand on Kagami’s shoulder.

“I tell you that at the break. I haven’t managed to get my stuff yet,” Yi spoke seeing Kagami nod, then both walked together to the wardrobe, while Jin smiled and made his way up to the classroom.

Up at Miss Bustier’s classroom, Lila got into the classroom along with a well-dressed man, then Miss Bustier noticed the man and got curious wondering why the man was there with Lila.

“Is that your father, Lila?” Miss Bustier questioned making Lila sigh.

“I wish it was,” Lila answered making Miss Bustier a little uncomfortable, then the man gave the teacher an envelope, which she opened to read it through. “Okay, I guess this is no issue,”

“Wow Nathaniel, did you do plastic surgery?” Kim joked watching Lila sat down, while the bodyguard sat on the bench next to her trying to squeeze himself behind the table. “No shit, what is this guy doing there?”

“My mom hired a bodyguard to protect me,” Lila responded. “He’s about 95% around me 24/7 a day,”

“Wow, that’s harsh,”

“What about the other 5%?” Max questioned. “Break time?”

“Yeah and bathroom privacy. I ain’t going to use it if he’s always around,”

“Honestly I wouldn’t like it either, if I was using the toilet I had the bodyguard with me,” Kim enunciated earning a nod from his best friend.

“Adrien had a bodyguard too and no one ever questioned him about it,” Alix pointed out bewildered at the boy’s interest.

“Yeah, but he never came to school like Lila’s,” Kim stated.

“Come on kids, you can talk about it afterward. Lila’s mom had her reasons to do that,” Miss Bustier warned the boys. “Everyone is acting slightly differently than the others since we have new heroes over Paris,”

“But they have been doing a good job Miss Bustier. The cops at my dad’s workplace are relieved about it and can keep the focus on their own missions for now,” Added Sabrina watching Miss Bustier walk to the lavatory to get her water glass. “Is your belly notable now?”

“Just a little bit,” Miss Bustier answered. “Don’t worry in a month or two, you will slowly notice it growing,”

“As my idol was pregnant you barely noticed anything, just around the 8th month,” Alya mentioned looking at the entrance of the building waiting for Marinette to appear. “At least some people,”

“I know what you mean. Not all women are alike. Some have intense pains during pregnancy some not that strong,”

“The latter option explains, why my mom never knew she was pregnant with me,” Nino noticed making a few classmates laugh. “Serious she had no clue she was pregnant until the 6th month,”

“I’ve heard of cases on TV, where people only knew on the day they had to give birth. That’s crazy,” Alya added earning a nod from the boyfriend.

“Yes, I understand” Miss Bustier implied holding her hand behind the back. “Where’s Marinette?”

“I’ve been asking this question too. She was out there before,”

“Okay, sorry but I will start the lessons, I’ll talk with her about it, when she’s back,” Miss Bustier announced and closed the door of the classroom at the time the bell rang for the start of the lessons.

“Wasn’t she with Luka?” Asked Nino quiet looking back at his girlfriend.

“I assumed they were together unless they decided to run out together somewhere as Adrien and Kagami did once during fencing class,”

“Okay, I really wonder, where she would be going with him at this time,”

Nathaniel sat in the winter garden along with a few patients watching a teenager on a wheelchair singing and behind him stood an adult with a bass playing a cheerful pop song, while the boy sang to the melody.

Nathaniel enjoyed listening to the voice of the boy, by nodding to the rhythm of the song, afterward as the duo was done with the play all applauded for the interpretation.

“Thank you for your appreciation. It means a lot for me knowing that I can share my talent with everyone here and make everyone’s day. If you don’t mind, I’m going to take a break,” The boy told, then the bassist grabbed the wheelchair of the boy and moved him into the corridor, which had a sign leading to the cafeteria.

Nathaniel picked his crutches, then tried to walk on them slowly heading towards the corridor with the restrooms, then stopped noticing the door of the one with the wheelchair was locked, then he walked to the wall, so he could lean himself against the wall.

“Honestly Ladybug could have waited a little with taking Sass home,” Nathaniel told himself waiting for the restroom to open up. An elevator opened its door and into the corridor entered the raven-haired woman Nathaniel met on the other day as Adrien came to visit.

“Hi Mrs. Agreste,” Nathaniel greeted the woman, which turned red at Nathaniel’s comment.

“Who me?” Nathalie asked, then she saw Nathaniel was the one who talked, then she tried to fake a laugh. “Oh, you’re the friend of Adrien. How are you doing?” Nathalie asked looking down at his arms to see, if she could spot his miraculous anywhere then noticed he had nothing in his arms, then furrowed her eyebrows curious at the disappearance of the miraculous.

“I’m getting better,” Nathaniel answered watching Nathalie grab his hand to analyze his hand. “Is there something?” Nathaniel asked taking away his hand slowly.

“Sorry about my curiosity, I thought your nails were…...whiter than usual,”

“No I think they’re normal,” Nathaniel said looking at his hands. “Why?”

“I knew someone who had health issues, because of white nails,”

“Okay….”Nathaniel responded, then noticed the restroom door open up for a woman in a wheelchair to tax out, then Nathalie held the door up gently watching the woman wave at the assistant as thank you, then Nathalie closed the door and watched Nathaniel head to the restroom.

“I was waiting to get in here,” Nathaniel mentioned, then Nathalie opened the door back to let Nathaniel enter into the restroom, Nathalie looked around to see no one was looking and closed the door behind them and walked to the lavatory to get some towels and Nathaniel noticed the woman was inside the restroom.

“Excuse me, I have to pee,” Nathaniel warned watching Nathalie look at him confused. “I need to let water out…..you know….urinate,” Nathaniel tried to explain believing the woman would understand other words, then Nathalie shook her head to get out of her distraction.

“Oh, I didn’t notice the lavatory was in the same restroom as the toilet bowl,”

“Yeah…..” Nathaniel answered placing the crutches beside the lavatory, then watched Nathalie add hand sanitizer onto the towel. “You know there is one specific for the toilet seat,” Nathaniel pointed at the dispenser beside the toilet paper, which Nathaniel took a look at, and before he ripped off a sheet of toilet paper Nathalie grabbed Nathaniel by his chest pulling him against her to cover his mouth, hearing him mumble under his breath.

“Shhh hold still,” Nathalie ordered seeing Nathaniel pass out, then she lied Nathaniel down on the floor. Nathalie opened the door, then glanced out and heard someone shout and Nathalie looked around to see a nurse head to the restroom Nathalie was in causing Nathalie to swallow hard and the nurse got down at Nathaniel to check his heartbeat.

“Mr. Kurtzberg, are you alright?” The nurse asked while Nathalie thought about a way to get out of there, then found the solution.

“Thank goodness, you’re here. This young boy just got into the restroom recently and I heard a weird sound coming from here and as I came to see I saw him lying here,” Nathalie made up earning a nod from the nurse, which moved her arm above to the red cord hanging beside the lavatory, which she pulled activating a beeping sound on her smartphone and over the arc of the restroom, where Nathalie stood a red light turned on and Nathalie walked out of the restroom and a male nurse came from behind the assistant to enter into the restroom and pressed the green button at the inside of the room, then questioned the woman in a Slavic language. Nathalie observed the two talk in their mother language as they were checking out on the boy, then Nathalie looked at the napkin in her hand and put it in the pocket of her jacket and made her way out through the staircase leaving the two nurses back, which picked Nathaniel up to carry him out of the restroom.

At the break Onyx sat on the roof watching the students inside the court having a break, then behind him landed Ladybug with the miraculous box and sat down on the ground, then whistled getting Onyx’s attention, which walked on his knees to the superheroine.

“Wow, that looks like an easter egg,” Onyx mentioned making Ladybug shake her head.

“Not at all,” Ladybug said passing with her hands over the dots stopping on the third one, then pressed it to open up the drawers to show the miraculouses that were in there.

“Wow!” Onyx commented widening his eyes at seeing all the various miraculouses that exist. “And they’re all based after the animals of the Zodiac Sign,”

“Oh really? I didn’t notice that,”

“Yes….well except for our miraculouses, and those here,”

“Okay, so this is where all the unused miraculouses are kept. The ones, that are missing here are in use, including those here. Those are the ones from Hawk Moth and Mayura,”

“Who’s Mayura actually?” Onyx asked.

“She hasn’t shown her face so often as Hawk Moth, but she’s his assistant or somehow connected to him,” Explained Ladybug.

“Okay, and how did they come to those miraculouses?”

“It’s a very long story, long before I had the honor to become Ladybug. We just need to make sure, when we get closer to Hawk Moth, that we take his and Mayura’s miraculous, so no more damage can be done,”

“Okay,”

“Each miraculous has different powers and meanings. People are also able to use two miraculous, even more, to be precise, but this makes you feel tired and powerless due to the amount of energy it makes you consume. In a bigger emergency, the best thing would be to use two miraculouses only. This is what I did on that day along with Jade Neko, the girl, that was Ryuko before,”

“Okay and what about the power-ups?”

“I left my tablet at home, but I can tell you that tonight. What you need to know about the potions is, that they have a special receipt, which you have to collect various odd things like a…..a human tear, grass, dead insects and such and after the receipt you have to make the potion and as Master Fu told me to do so add inside a specific snack. This is why the potions are macaroons. The receipts are written in a coded language, but most of the important parts I have noticed down in my diary”

“Okay sounds hard,”

“Master began to teach me how to read it, but we never got far enough for me to be able to read it through. I know the pages, that are really useful for me like the potions and how our miraculouses work, the rest remains unknown for now,”

“Alright, what else do I need to know,”

“Hmm later on I could list you down the miraculouses, but what would also be a good start for you would be putting your eyes on some people to see if they’re worth to fight along with us in the future if we don’t defeat Hawk Moth soon enough,”

“Sure,” Onyx answered, then Ladybug closed the miraculous oval-box and got up along with the cat-themed superhero.

“Thank you for listening to me,”

“No problem, it’s great to know more about the miraculous after all these moments we’ve been using them,”

“Yes I know. I’m so glad you’re here with me and the others, I really don’t know what would have been if you and the others weren’t here for me. You all deserve my biggest thank” Ladybug mentioned making Onyx smile and give the girl a thumb up, afterward she embraced the superhero which chuckled at the deed, then wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you,”

In the afternoon Nino got out of his appartment and walked downstairs to leave the building and picked up his smartphone to send his girlfriend Alya a message,

“ _I’m on my way babe, see you later,”_ Nino texted walking to the zebra crossing, which was on red, then he took out from his pocket wireless earplugs and put them into his ear, then pressed on the play button to play music from a house playlist and looked at the traffic light waiting for it to turn green.

Nino crossed the street as it turned green and walked beside the line of the road, where cars were parked and the third car in the middle was a white family with the slogan of a rental service. On the driver seat sat a person holding a journal in front of the face, then pulled it down to uncover head and eyes, which belonged to the supervillain Mayura, the alter ego of Nathalie Sancoeur. She watched Nino walk while distracted listening to music, then Mayura placed the newspaper on the co-driver seat, then turned the engine of the car on and moved the gearshift to the reverse button and pressed the park pilot on, so the car reversed back by itself, afterward on the dashboard ordered Mayura to put it back to drive, which she did afterward to have the car have pull the steering wheel fully to the left side, going slowly forward and ordered Mayura to put it on Reverse again to drive backward. Another time Mayura pushed the lever to the D and the car slowly managed to go out by itself of the park while Mayura made sure everything around her was safe and after the car was out of the park, she was able to get her own hands on the wheel again, so she could drive off.

She pursued Nino, which was trotting on the sidewalk and Mayura observed the road in front of her, where there was a crossroad. Before the crossroad, there was a bistro with an alley beside it giving Mayura an idea, then she made her way towards the alley and entered into the alley and got behind the back of the car and opened its trunk and hid behind the wall waiting for the boy to get closer to the alley.

“Come on, you’re almost there,” Mayura whispered to herself waiting for the boy to come closer to the alley, then Mayura heard Nino’s humming getting more audible making Mayura smirk afterward Nino showed up and Mayura packed Nino shrieking him and dropped him into the trunk of the car, then stole the smartphone of him and closed the door hearing Nino swear.

“Hey! Get me out of her!” Nino shouted, then Mayura knocked on the door loud to shut the boy down.

“Quiet! No one’s going to dare to get you out of here,” Mayura warned entering into the car.

“We will see!” Nino complained beginning to knock with his fists on the inside of the car, then felt the car move backward. “You know as soon as I’m missing you will have a bunch of superheroes going after you and your lover’s back!”

“Silly boy, for what reason do you think I would want to kidnap you?”

“You’re a supervillain, the list has various options,”

“Don’t worry, you’ll soon find it out. And do me a favor and shut your mouth,”

“I live in a free country, I can say what I want,” Nino said, then felt the car brake harsh causing Nino to hit his nose on the hard back of the seat. “Ouch, you drive like an incompetent driver!”

“If you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll do more of those brakes. With no vehicles behind me, I can do this as much as I can,”

“Impossible, you will only call attention to yourself…….ah!!!!” Nino cried pushing his earplugs out as Mayura used his smartphone to put the music louder. “You’re making me deaf!”

“Then shut up or I’ll do it again,” Mayura warned making Nino sigh annoyed at the woman.

“Okay, whatever, just do me a favor and put the volume back on 10 and I’ll be quiet for good,” Nino warned receiving no answer from the woman, then Nino sighed sad at the situation he was in. “Oh Alya I’m so sorry,”


	41. What's next?

** Chapter  4 1 **

Marinette had asked Luka Couffaine to pass by her house near the evening and sat with him on the chaise lounge watching him take down notes onto his smartphone. 

“Exactly, so far I have said you everything that you needed to know. Onyx just needs to know about the current translations I’ve got from the grimoire, because of the power-ups,” Marinette noticed. “Before or after the meeting I will show him,”

“That’s good,” Luka commented looking at Marinette closing the miraculous box, then she stored it back under the chair and leaned herself with her back on Luka’s arm with a relieved sigh. “Feeling relieved?”

“I’m still scared of what might come in the future to us,” Marinette mentioned. “What if we fail? What if we do worse than we did before and we lose to Hawk Moth for good?”

“This won’t happen Marinette. We’re all in this together, ” Luka informed leaning his chin over her head, then Marinette leaned closer onto the boy. “We’ve passed through his akumas more than a thousand times. We have always had the lead through all this and we will until the end. We just need to hold on longer and not give up on this. Maybe you all don’t know it or we just don’t appreciate it as much as we should, but you are Paris’s most important part. If it wasn’t for you, our former teammates and our current teammates Paris wouldn’t be the same it is now. Paris has never been as vivid as it is now,”

“Thanks…..I haven’t quite been paying attention to anyone from the city. I know they’re thankful for our job. You have seen the wax figures and the statue of me and Cat Noir, which were made in dedication to everything we have done,”

“You deserve much more than that, Marinette. You and the others are risking your private life for all these people around the metropolis. This isn’t even binding for you,” 

„The last few months have been hard for me. I‘ve done things I shouldn‘t have done at all, which led to new chaos, which could have been avoided,“

„Many people have done it without even meaning it. As long as we avoid doing it again, it‘s greater than nothing,“ Juleka‘s brother explained making Marinette nod. 

„Yes…..I have already told you I took Nathaniel‘s miraculous home for a while until he‘s able to fight again, right?“

„Uh not yet,“ Luka responded. „Oh and I don‘t know if you heard it, but Nathaniel lied unconscious in a restroom and they found hints of hand sanitizer around his mouth. Someone tried to poison him, but failed,“

„What? Where did you know that?“ Marinette questioned shocked. „He was fine this morning as I visited him,“

„Rose and Juleka went together to visit him, but his mother was there and told that,“ Luka stated. „Now there are police agents interrogating the staff of that level, including Nathaniel later on,“

„Oh no, I could have stayed back with him. That must have been a scheme from Hawk Moth!“

„I really won‘t exclude him out of this possibility, but how is he aware, that Nathaniel is the snake miraculous holder?” Luka questioned. “Did he somehow discover it through me or Aspik?” 

“It’s a possibility,” Guessed Marinette, then her smartphone received a message and she looked at it to see Hydra had sent the group a message. 

“ _I arrived,”_

“Hydra is already here,” Marinette mentioned, then she glanced through the glass of the window to see Yi walking towards the entrance of the school.

“Will you leave now?” Questioned Luka earning a nod from the blue-haired girl, then both went downstairs to the living room of the Dupain-Cheng’s where they saw the adults watching the news.

“Mom, Dad, I’m going to visit Nathaniel along with Luka. Nathaniel just had some back luck in the hospital and we want to be there for him and his mom, if you’re okay with it,”

“Okay, are we counting on you for dinner?” Questioned Sabine. “We didn’t plan to make anything for tonight,”

“We get something on our way back home or pass by my mom eventually,” Luka responded. “Don’t worry, I make sure Marinette comes home in one piece,”

“That’s good to hear, boy,” Tom said with a chuckle making Marinette chuckle a little embarrassed. “If you need someone to bring you home, call me,”

Yes dad,”  Marinette answered opening the door. “See you later,”

“By Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” Luka said closing the door behind them and went stairs down, then before leaving Marinette transformed into Marinette and walked out along with Luka and looked at the top of the school building to see Onyx appear from above their house to land on the school roof.

“Are you going to school?” Ladybug questioned making Luka shrug his shoulders.

“Is something specific going on?” Questioned Luka making Ladybug shrug.

“I know some after school activities or fencing,” Ladybug answered, then Luka nodded and ran across the street and Ladybug used her yo-yo to get up on the top of the schoolhouse to catch the two childhood friends chatting. “Hey, anything special going on?” Questioned Ladybug watching Hydra and Onyx turn their heads to the red-dressed superheroine.

“Hydra told me about trying to get into fencing lessons to practice her skills,” Onyx mentioned. 

“The fencing class is fencing right now and gave me the idea,” Added Hydra watching Ladybug look down along with Onyx to see the fencing students fight. 

“Who’s the one in red? The captain?” Onyx questioned making Ladybug shake her head.

“No, that’s Kagami,” Ladybug corrected. “That girl that used to have a crush on….you know who,”

“Okay, but why is she wearing red?”

“I think it’s because the suit belongs to her family,” Ladybug mentioned. “Oh and I just found this out recently, Super Snake’s alter ego got attempted to get poisoned at the hospital. I believe Hawk Moth could have his hand in the game here,”

“Crap, Hawk Moth is really getting closer to us. I don’t even know how this is possible, did he just luckily guess Super’s identity or has he been spying on us?”

“I’m afraid so, but what’s more frustrating is, that the most superheroes I had in my team are from the same class and I believe Hawk Moth got into the attempt to search for there for potential superheroes and he seemed to have got it right with Nathaniel if this was the plan,” Ladybug mentioned. “We’re just lucky for now on as we’re all from different ages,”

“I don’t know what you have planned, but wouldn’t it be a good point for us to arrange a new superhero or two? At least until Super Snake is back in the game?”

“Yes, that’s what I have been thinking about. The thing is it's hard to find out members for our team mostly ones I don’t know well,” 

“I and Hydra could try on our own to find someone,” Onyx suggested. “Or only me, if you want to,” 

“Yes, I know,” 

“What about that guy that helped us in the hospital?” Suggested Hydra. 

“It’s impossible as he’s going back to London soon, this won’t be possible,” Ladybug mentioned walking past the two superheroes, then looked up at the Eiffel tower and looked back at Onyx. “Wait a second, you actually gave me an idea,” 

“Cool, what is the idea?” Questioned Hydra.

“I’m thinking about going to meet him and ask him for assistance,” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from Onyx. “Does this sound good?”

“Okay,” Onyx responded, then Ladybug continued explaining her idea to him and Hydra, therefore Onyx moved his head aside hearing someone calling Ladybug’s name, then Onyx moved to the edge of the roof to see Luka Couffaine under on the ground looking up at the building. Onyx jumped down at the ground to encounter the tall boy landing on his four like a cat and got up on his legs.

“Is someone in danger?” Questioned Onyx making Luka nod.

“I need to talk to Ladybug, Nino is in danger,” Luka warned earning a nod from Onyx, which packed Luka by his back and jumped up at the roof with the staff to land behind the two superheroines.

“Luka?” Ladybug asked surprised, then Luka showed Ladybug his smartphone with an interrupted reportage of the French news channel, where Nadja Charmack sat along with Clara Contard looking behind themselves at a screen with Nino Lahiffe attached on a pole.

“Nino!” Ladybug cried as she saw her friend tied up. 

_“ Don’t get here Ladybug, this is a trap,” Nino shouted, then someone covered his mouth with his hands and the camera got switched to the other direction to show Hawk Moth’s facade making Ladybug and Onyx angry._

“Hawk Moth….” Ladybug spoke.

_“ Hello Ladybug remember me? I’ve got one of your friends here with me,” Told the supervillain while Nino cried behind the man, which showed how Mayura was covering Nino’s mouth with a towel. “You probably didn’t expect it that I would make it to get here, hein?”_

La d y bug growled angrily at the villain having managed to catch Nino, while Onyx was shocked he didn’t witness anything happen to the friend and looked at Hydra, which was just as surprised as him about the kidnapping.

_“ We’ve been doing the same charade for almost over a year. Why don’t you bring me your miraculous? In exchange, I leave you friend to life and I spare anyone else’s life from your beloved city,”_

“He’s bluffing, I can feel in my tail,” Onyx warned Ladybug, then Luka stepped aside from Onyx to apologize.

“Sorry I was standing on your tail,” Luka commented making Onyx furrow his eyebrow.

“He’s a real supervillain, not a movie villain. He doesn’t tick like the ones we know, nor like the akuma ones,” Ladybug warned earning a nod from Onyx.

“You have the last word, LB,” The black-dressed superhero added looking at the smartphone to listen to the supervillain.

_“ You have two choices, you either save the life of your only friend here and for that, everyone else is doomed or two you give me your miraculous and you won’t see me ever again. I hope you’re able to make a quick choice or else in the next 24 hours your friend here will be sleeping with the fishes,” Hawk Moth finished with a malicious grin before turning the video call off, which didn’t disappear, but he switched it to mute. Hawk Moth frowned as he pressed the wrong button afterward he clicked on the smartphone managing to finish the call leaving the women in the studio to exchange looks with the others._

_“ Well, this was a…….I really don’t know what to say about this Clara,” Najda said earning a nod from the brunette woman._

_“ Okay I know believe every one of you here is wondering, what will happen the next 24 hours, what can we do the next hours. We will switch to commercial and come back later. Please make sure to have TV or a radio channel on for further information,”_

“We gotta do something,” Luka warned the superheroes watching Ladybug look at the cathedral of Notre dame, then Onyx approached the heroine and looked at her.

“I know this is now shocking, but we’re a team. We can do it together,” Onyx cheered the heroine up, then Luka stood on the other side placing his arm on Ladybug’s shoulder.

“We’ve got 24 hours in front of us, we have enough time to find a solution for this,” Luka assured. “We can recruit more superheroes, ask Max to track down Hawk Moth somehow, or make up a diversion to lure Hawk Moth into a trap,” 

“I know…..I need to think about it,” 

“Has anyone an idea about what we should do about the citizens now knowing about this scene with Hawk Moth?” Questioned Hydra making Onyx shrug his shoulders. 

“I think asking the police or Mayor Bourgeois to comfort the citizens would be a big help or the citizens may get negative emotions and we’re screwed or worse. He uses multiple akumas on us,” Hydra explained earning a nod from Ladybug.

“Go meet Mayor Bourgeois as soon as possible and speak to the citizens, ask everyone to remain calm, cause Hawk Moth just wants to make people feel down to akumatize them,”

“I’m not sure if that will work out,”

“You just have to make the people know they’re safe. You don’t have to make a whole speech about it,” Onyx explained placing his arms on Hydra’s shoulders. “Just a few comforting sentences will be enough,”

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Hydra said placing her hand on Onyx’s cheek to give him a kiss on his cheek, then ran on the roof and jumped against the power line activating her lighting power to disappear into the cable to travel quickly across the city.

“Hey I could call Alya and she later on Nino’s parents to mention them, we’re aware of Nino’s kidnapping,” Luka advised searching for the girl’s phone number, then set it on as a video call.

“Thanks Luka,” Ladybug answered, then Onyx grabbed Ladybug on her arm to get her attention.

“Don’t you want to take a break and eat something?” Onyx offered the superheroine, which shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe I should do it,” Ladybug responded. “I haven’t eaten a thing today,”

“Woah you should really see, that you eat something or you’ll lose your energy,”

“Yeah I know, I didn’t have the chance today due to the number of issues of today,” Ladybug mentioned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us all something to eat,” The raven-haired superhero promised, then jumped over the bakery disappearing behind it leaving Ladybug back with Luka, which waited for Alya Césaire to attend the phone call.

  
  


  
  


Adrien  sat in front of his computer watching the video where his best friend was tied up on a pole. Adrien  repeated the whole video again to listen to Hawk Moth’s threat towards Ladybug’s team.   
_ „ Y ou have two choices, you either save the life of your only friend here and for that, everyone else is doomed or two you give me your miraculous and you won’t see me ever again.  I hope you’re able to make a quick choice or else in the next 24 hours your friend here will be sleeping with the fishes,” _

“I’ve heard this voice somewhere, but where?” Adrien asked himself, then heard his computer receive a message, then Adrien opened the message to see it was from his former classmate Max Kanté.

“Hey, Adrien how are you? Is it possible for you to send me Nino’s number? I know how to locate him,”

Adrien grabbed his smartphone, then looked up for Nino’s number and opened it to type down the number to the friend. After Adrien sent Max the phone number Adrien had an idea and opened the Facestargram app to look for Nino’s account.

“Hey I can track Nino on Facestargram too,” Adrien spoke, then opened his icon and pressed on the sixth option which showed the word _maps_ and his smartphone displayed on the screen of the smartphone a map of Paris and Nino’s icon was displayed a few millimeters beside Adrien’s icon making him raise his eyebrows surprised. Adrien actualized the card, which after it loaded again showed him the same picture. Adrien dropped his mouth and pulled the video on his computer back to have Hawk Moth’s part get played.

_“ See me ever again. I hope you’re able to make a quick choice or else in the next 24 hours your friend here will be sleeping with the fishes,” _

“AhhhhrgHhè” Adrien enraged shot pushing his chair away from him, which rolled into the middle of his bedroom, then Adrien took his smartphone and ran out of his bedroom going across the corridor. At the stairs he encounters his bodyguard walking stairs up, then Adrien jumped onto the man, causing him to fall down and he packed the man on the jacket.

“Where’s my father?!?” Adrien asked loud. “He’s hiding Nino somewhere in the house”

“Huh?” The bodyguard asked, then Adrien showed the man his smartphone so he could take a look at it.

“Why is Nino at the moment with Hawk Moth and per coincidence when I track him he’s here under our house?” Asked the blonde watching the bodyguard shrug his shoulders, making Adrien take his hand off his bodyguard and sit down on the stair. “You don’t know anything about this, right?” Adrien asked making the bodyguard shake his head. “Okay, we need to get help from the superheroes, but I don’t know how to contact them,” Explained the French boy then the bodyguard placed his arm behind Adrien’s back to cheer him up. Adrien’s smartphone rang, then he took it to see his girlfriend Aja was calling, then he attended it.

“Hey Aja, you’re sort of calling at a good.....bad moment,”

“ _Hey, I’ve heard from Felix, that your best friend got kidnapped and I called you in case you needed someone to talk about it,”_

“That’s really sweet from your Aja, but…...I’m…..there are many things going through my head right now. I have no idea what to say or how I should explain to you that,”

“ _Has it to do with your past superhero life?”_

“A little…..I believe I may have found out who is behind all these akumatizations, but…..it’s hard to believe it,”

_“ Is it someone you know?”_

“Uh hum,” Adrien answered rolling his eyes at the bodyguard, which caressed the boy on his back, then looked at the door and walked at the office of Gabriel Agreste to take a look into the office. “I believe it’s my father and if I think about it, it all makes sense. He was never there for me since the day my mother disappeared. He barely lets me go out, threatened me and Ladybug on the day of my revelation also had the audacity to order her to give him our miraculouses back as if he was parents of both of us,”

  
_“_ _Oooo this sounds like a lot to take at once,”_

“I need to find out how to contact the superheroes and ask for help. Otherwise in the next hours, my friend Nino will lose his life,”

“ _How did you under each other talk as there was an issue?”_

“We only knew each other as superheroes and talked through our weapons with each other. We never had each other’s phone numbers or anything,” 

_“ Well, that’s really hard. I have no idea, what I could tell you right now to help you,” _

“It’s fine Aja, at least I could be able to talk with someone,” Adrien admitted watching his bodyguard open the door of the entrance to encounter the gray Sedan parked on the front of the stairs and the bodyguard walked downstairs. Adrien got up to follow the bodyguard, which took a look at the vehicle, then entered the car. “Hey is it okay if I call you later?”

“ _Sure, what are you going to do if I may ask?”_

“Ask my bodyguard to look for help,” Adrien said.

_“ Okay, please don’t put yourself in danger,” _

“No I just do it, when it’s necessary,” Adrien mentioned making Aja giggle.

“ _Please be careful,” Aja_ _aske_ _d_ _making Adrien nod._

“I will be,” Adrien answered. “Bye,”

Adrien went down to the vehicle to see the bodyguard open the glove compartment to see an envelope fall out, then Adrien took it out and sat inside the car to open the envelope and see a letter from a car rental service.

“This is from the train station,” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the bodyguard watching Adrien read the letter, then looked at his smartphone to see the date. “They rented another car for today, but why?” The blonde questioned the grey-haired man, which shrugged his shoulder. Adrien lied his head back on the seat, then looked at the adjusted side mirror the reflection of the superhero Onyx pass above making Adrien wide his eyes and he got out of the car to see him above the next building heading to the Notre dame. 

“Onyx wait!” Adrien shouted aloud, but Onyx didn’t seem to have heard Adrien, which frowned and ran back into the car closing the door. “Follow the superhero,” The blonde ordered making the bodyguard nod, which turned on the engine and left the building to drive on the road, where they saw in the end Onyx jump at the cathedral, afterward he landed on top of the school making Adrien smirk and point at the school earning a nod from the man, which drove the blonde there.

Adrien opened the window to put his head out, thereafter through his hair a wind stream passed by blowing his streaks up making him smile pleased by the feeling and beside him, the bodyguard smiled noticing the blonde having a liking on it.

“We’re there,” Adrien announced getting out of the car running at the stairs, then looked up at the building to hear someone being thankful. “Onyx! Ladybug! I need your help!...... Hey!” Adrien cried looking up waiting for an answer. “Ladybug! Onyx! It’s Adrien!” Adrien shouted afterward the bodyguard honked a few times and at the edge of the roof Onyx appeared and jumped down landing on the wall.

“Hey, you’re here to help?” Questioned Onyx making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“Yes I really need to talk to you and Ladybug, it’s because of Nino and Hawk Moth. I believe I have found out who is hidden behind his mask,” Adrien stated making Onyx curious at the blonde’s knowledge.


	42. The attempted mass akumatizations

** Chapter  4 2 **

„Your father is Hawk Moth?!?“ Questioned Onyx holding his hand on his head shocked at the revelation of the blonde. „How did you not know that?“ 

„I was convinced as my father was akumatized the first time. I assumed it was impossible for him to be Hawk Moth. How should I have guessed it was possible the other way around?“

„I‘m just wondering. You could have been afraid to tell it Ladybug or so,“

„No, I wasn‘t. The first time we came to the conclusion was because of Ladybug finding a clue about him being Hawk Moth. She told me what she found suspicious and tried to analyze it,“

„But you found nothing?“ Questioned Onyx earning a nod from Adrien and Ladybug.

„He still seemed suspicious to me, but now this all is beginning to make sense,“ 

„What are we going to do now?“ Hydra questioned looking at Ladybug, which looked at Onyx and Luka, which were waiting for Ladybug to respond.

„How well do you know your father‘s house?“ Ladybug questioned the blonde, which pondered about his exact knowledge of his mansion. 

„Well I know one thing for sure is, that he spends a lot of time in his office. A LOT in my opinion,“ Cat Noir‘s former alter ego theorized. „Also now that I‘m mentioning this, behind a portrait of my mom he has a safe there, and in that safe, I found once the grimoire which Master Fu talked about.,“

„Do you think your house could have a secret passage?“ Onyx asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

„It‘s a possibility. Our mansion doesn‘t actually have a cellar or a way that would lead us to one. I can‘t imagine Hawk Moth and Nino be somewhere else in my house except for a secret place,“ 

„Okay we need a plan, but I need to know how it looks like in that secret space and how to get in,“ Mentioned Ladybug, then Adrien pointed down at the car of the bodyguard.

„My bodyguard is down there. He could lead us in there,“ Suggested Adrien. 

„Okay, that is one way,“ Stated the bug-themed superheroine. „As our team is under numbered, would you like to use the snake miraculous to help us out?“ Offered Ladybug making Adrien nod.

„I‘m grateful for you letting me join in order to save Nino,“

„Luka, if you‘re okay with it, I‘ll lend you out the bee miraculous. You‘re coming with us,“ 

„You can count on me,“ 

„Onyx, Hydra, You‘ll be around the city, making sure people feel safe with us around. Later on, I call you for further information“ 

„Okay, call us when you need us. We might pass by the Agreste mansion, „Onyx mentioned earning a nod from the blue-haired girl. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Hidden in the repository  Nino sighed  bored,  then heard  the activation of the secret tunnel elevator descent where Hawk Moth was in there coming down.  Nino moved his head aside to see the man walk out of the capsule and glared at the man passing beside him.

„Hey dude what about some food for the prisoner?“ Questioned Nino. „I‘m hungry,“

„Don‘t worry, you‘ll get something to eat soon. It‘s just a matter of time,“ Hawk Moth mentioned approaching on the other end of the corridor a glass coffin which was connected with electricity. Hawk Moth stood there, then looked back at Nino, which looked neutrally at the supervillain. „You say to be Adrien‘s so-called best friend, right?“

„Yeah. Got a problem?“ Nino asked making Hawk Moth frown annoyed at Nino‘s disrespect towards him. 

„You know Nino. I understand your anger towards me in this situation, but I know your friend Adrien very well. He would do everything to save you right now and I know he would have done the same if he knew he could save his mother,“

„I knew you and Gabriel were such terrible persons, but this makes all sense now. After all, you‘re both the same person. If I get out of here and you land in jail I‘m going to make sure Adrien gets to find a better family than being with you in the same house,“

„I‘m not as terrible as you assume, young man. Remember I spared you life and promised you to get feed,“ Hawk Moth mentioned looking at an unimpressed Nino. „Do you even wonder why I exactly could be doing this?“

„Everyone does. Everyone knows you‘re looking for the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir…..Well, Onyx now. Cat Noir is gone, whatever you want, this is the most selfish thing you‘ll do. You don‘t imagine, what your son would think about you,“

„Do you think it would be selfish to want to get the miraculouses to bring this person back to life?“ Questioned Hawk Moth pressing down on the mechanism of the capsule to open the metal cover to reveal it as a coffin-like glass capsule where Nino recognized Adrien‘s mother lying in there with a bouquet of flowers in her hand causing Nino to drop his mouth.

„His mother is dead?!?!“ Nino asked in shock watching Hawk Moth shake his head.

„She‘s in a comatose state. This is why I need the miraculouses. Only with them together we can bring back Emilie to life,“

„And……..But…...But Adrien told me she disappeared…..that you told him, she disappeared. Why did you lie?“

„I couldn‘t just tell him at his young age, what happened to her. I was afraid he couldn‘t cope with not having her around anymore. What led her to this was her using the peacock miraculous during the last moment even though she had promised to never use it again, but…..we somehow needed it to and on that night she collapsed on the ground and never made it to wake up,“ 

„Where did that happen?“ Questioned Nino. „Where were you fighting?“

„It‘s a very long story. It happened back in Tibet and the Lynx miraculous holder, one native healer suggested me to make my way to Mount Everest to find his old master Talon on the mountains. I never made it on the mountain and woke up in the next hospital in Kathmandu, but soon I escaped to go back home to Emilie. In shock, the police were there around and I had no choice, but to use the peacock miraculous I took off her to lure them out and to take her out of there. Thanks to an old friend of Emilie, who assisted her during the fights using the moth miraculous. Before our plane headed back to France he entrusted me the miraculous hoping I would treat it well and fight off the bad ones. He couldn‘t lose any more miraculouses after what had happened to the temple….,“

„But you became bad afterward,“

„Haven‘t your parents taught you to let people finish their sentences?“ Hawk Moth questioned making Nino shrug his shoulders.

„Yeah, but not to a villain,“ Responded Nino making Hawk Moth frown, then he looked back at Emilie and placed his hand on the glass.

„Don‘t you worry Emilie, I know the superheroes are on their way here, they wouldn‘t leave their friend here to die,“ Hawk Moth stated making Nino roll his eyes. Hawk Moth‘s miraculous blinked, then Hawk Moth smirked and looked at his cane, where he had an akuma hidden, and looked back at Nino.

„Oh I sense someone very special that is worried about the certain boy‘s disappearance. Did you have anything special planned with this person?“ Hawk Moth asked Nino, which widened his eyes as he remembered he was going to meet Alya for dinner.

„Leave my girl out of the game you monster!“ Nino shouted watching Hawk Moth open his cane for the akuma to leave.

„Go my little akuma and evilize that girl,“ Hawk Moth announced while behind him Nino tried to free himself from the ropes, but he couldn‘t.

In the meanwhile, Alya Césaire sat in the dining room in front of the table, while her older sister Nora sat beside her noticing her anger raising due to the knowledge of Nino‘s disappearance.

„This should not have happened. I should have asked you or dad to take him here. But I wasn‘t expecting he would be kidnapped in the middle of the day,“  
„No one was expecting it sister. Just try to keep your anger down. Hawk Moth might have sensed it and you soon will land under his influence,“ Nora explained. „Try out something to bring your anger down,“

„You know what? I got a message for Hawk Moth, which he would like to hear,“ Alya mentioned taking out her smartphone to get into her social network app and opened her smartphone camera to start a live record. „Hey Hawk Moth. I‘m that girl whose boyfriend you have kidnapped. You‘re lucky I‘m not wielding my miraculous anymore or I would personally track you down and rip out your heart to shove it in there, where the sun doesn‘t…….ugh damn internet connection!“ Alya complained afterward as her live stream was interrupted by a warning notice.

„Girls, get out of here, there‘s an akuma!“ Alya‘s father shouted picking a spatula and tried to shoo it away, while Nora pulled her sister behind her.

„Let‘s get out of here!“ Nora ordered walking Alya out, which looked back at her father slowly enraged as before trying to fight off the akuma.

„But our dad,“ Alya warned while her sister accompanied the family down.

  
  


  
  


At the repository under the Agreste mansion, Hawk Moth waited for the akuma to akumatize the Césaire girl, then he laughed as it seemed impossible to obtain the girl with the father being protective. Behind on the lift, Mayura appeared making her way to the supervillain, then  Hawk Moth looked at her, watching her smile a little enamored with the man, then Hawk Moth shook his head at sensing another soul near the Césaire‘s grow in panic. „More souls around this girl are growing in panic with my akuma, they could create a great group to fight the superheroes,“

„You still have the chance to use me to be Catalyst again,“ Offered Mayura. „I believe this time we‘re getting really close to our girl, sir,“

„This is risky, but……...you‘re not using the miraculous during that time,“

„No sir I‘m not,“ Responded Mayura making Hawk Moth smile and looked up at the large window thinking about Mayura‘s suggestion.

„Akuma, you‘re needed somewhere else. Come back and evilize Nathalie.“ Hawk Moth ordered afterward Mayura transformed back into Nathalie Sancoeur and the akuma got into her miraculous. „Catalyst I‘m giving you the power to turn me into Scarlet Moth“ Hawk Moth announced seeing Nathalie become Catalyst, which placed her hand on Hawk Moth‘s cane to use her power.

„Hawk Moth, I will give you the power to release as many akumas for an unlimited time as you desire,“ Announced Catalyst watching Scarlet Moth walk behind into the bushes to open a cage, where akumas began to fly over him to leave the repository making Catalyst smile and Nino drops his mouth in shock at the many akumas he spotted.

  
  


  
  


Ladybug and  Luka now under the skin of a bee-themed superhero ran on the road making their way to the house of Alya Césaire from where help was needed.

„I should have known this was a bad idea. It would have been easier to have her just focused on trying to stay positive after Hawk Moth instead of making promises,“ Complained the bee-themed superhero.

„It‘s alright, you tried and it didn‘t seem to have worked out. We‘re on the way to help her,“ Ladybug comforted the friend. „I try to distract her and you sting her with your spinning top to immobilize her,“ 

“I’ll do it!” Luka commented then as they reached the apartment of Alya’s family Anansi broke through the door shrieking Luka as he encountered the spider-themed supervillain. “Whoa!”

“Don’t worry Sting, just do what I told you” Ladybug announced using her yo-yo to catch the villain by her arms and the bee-themed superhero used his top to activate his special power and jumped against Anansi to hit her on the limbs causing her to stay frozen.

“Well done,” Ladybug complimented taking off the boxing helmet of the villain to break it into two pieces.

“Watch out!” Sting shouted jumping at Ladybug to dodge a purple arrow, which almost hit them.

“What’s going on?” Ladybug asked then saw Lady Wifi on the window with her smartphone making Ladybug frown neutrally. “Not Scarlet Moth again,”

“What?” Sting questioned looking up at Lady Wifi, then saw from the window a squirrel jump out landing on the ground, afterward it transformed into a black panther, which growled looking at the two superheroes.

“Are you kidding me?” Questioned Ladybug getting up, then both ran away from the supervillains, which pursued them. Lady Wifi used her smartphone to create a fast-forward-shaped hoverboard and got on top of it to approach the superheroes faster than the panther and used her smartphone to throw a pause sign at Ladybug, which blocked it by using her yo-yo as a shield protecting herself and Luka.

“This will be a catastrophe if Hydra and Onyx don’t manage to soothe enough citizens to avoid a chaos like Miracle Queen did,” Sting mentioned, then used his spinning top against the head of a light pole and swung around it, then used his hands similar to a diver heading down at Lady Wifi to push her down on the ground afterward he used her hand to smash the smartphone on the stone ground to break it, causing Lady Wifi to turn back into Alya Césaire. 

“Ladybug!” Sting called watching Ladybug jump at the light pole followed by the panther, then she swung at the next light pole to land beneath the raven-haired superhero seeing the akuma about to make his way out of the place, but was caught by Ladybug. 

“Good job Sting,” Complimented Ladybug freeing the akuma, then Sting used the spinning top as a shield to avoid the panther to pass through it, then it turned into a rhino having the top wrap around its horn making Luka’s alter ego wide his eyes.

“Crap!” He complained removing the spinning top of the horn, then Ladybug pulled the superhero to ran along with her while the rhino stomped behind them on the street.

“Luka look I’ve got an idea. There’s an alley after that crossroad, I’ll hide there with my yo-yo, you lure him there and I cause him to trip and you immediately remove the bracelet of his leg.” Ladybug told earning a nod from the boy, then Ladybug’s yo-yo rang and Ladybug attended it.

“Bad timing Onyx, I’m being pursued by a rhino-akuma,” Ladybug warned looking at Onyx on the screen, which seemed to be running too.

“ _That sounds relieving. A large pyramid is going after me._ _Hydra managed to take down before a stone-made monster and I think it might akumatize the boy Ivan again,”_ _Onyx explained, then jumped in the air to dodge a laser shot by the pyramid. “Aspik is around at the Louvre dealing with a pharaoh akuma and a Cat Noir impostor right now,”_  
“Okay, look we’re about to lure our akuma into a trap. Hold on, we will be there,” Ladybug promised turning the yo-yo off and use it to jump up at the buildings. Sting looked back and waved at the rhino, which puffed air through his nose angry.

“Hey have you tried to run faster?” Questioned Sting getting a little faster watching the rhino turn into a cheetah to race faster coming closer to Sting, then jumped at him bringing him down on the ground, growling at his head.

“Whoa, you really should take a mouth wash” Sting complained, then watched the cheetah lift his paw up in the air extending his claws making Sting drop his mouth in shock and Ladybug’s yo-yo got wrapped up around the animal’s stomach to pull him up. Sting smiled and used his top to cover the feline’s snout afterward he removed the bracelet off the animal’s leg watching the animal turn back into Otis Césaire, the dad of Alya. 

Ladybug came down to collect the akuma, then high-fived Luka’s alter ego which smiled at their next success. 

“Alright Onyx or Aspik are the next ones we have to help,” Ladybug announced before jumping up at the building along with her romantic interest therefore both spotted the black pyramid’s head near the place de la Concorde and Ladybug pointed at the pyramid earning a nod from Luka.

“If you’re able to charge, do it and meet me afterward,” Ladybug commented earning a nod from the older superhero.

“Sure, I’ll stop at the grocery store,” Sting announced, then continued his way to the other side and Ladybug jumped at the road to head to the road on the side of the Champs-Elysées to get to the Place de la Concorde.

  
  


At the place de la Concorde Onyx kept running away from the large pyramid,  which kept shooting at the superhero with lasers missing him as he moved aside after every arrow, that got aimed toward him.

“Honestly what sort of akuma are you?” Onyx asked looking back at the pyramid, which shot another laser towards the superhero, which jumped up in the air with his staff to miss it. Onyx landed like a cat, continuing his way to on the road, then he saw in front of him the Luxor Obelisks in front of him and had an idea but continued to run while being pursued by the akuma. “I will make it! I will make it!” Onyx chanted dodging the next laser, then he tripped over the curb falling down on the ground. Quickly Onyx got up on his feet, sprinting away seconds later he was unlucky and got hit by the laser and vanished. 

T he pyramid moved on normally, then followed his way into the Jardin des Tuileries passing between the standing threes. From behind a tree, Hydra looked out at the supervillain, then ran behind it and got beneath the akuma and whistled.

“Hey pyramid!” Hydra shouted causing the pyramid to stop and check the surroundings to not see anyone. “I’m right behind you!” Hydra exclaimed followed by the pyramid spin around to check his back but kept seeing nothing from the angle. Hydra jumped at the pyramid, then tried to climb on it, but ended up falling and slid the metal down on her back to fall down on the ground. The pyramid retrieved a few meters back to spot Hydra on the ground getting up while scratching her head and she glared up at the object taking out her sword to jump up at the pyramid again while aiming it against the metal, but the pyramid moved away from the heroine to have her fall down on the ground again. Hydra growled at the next failure, then saw the pyramid shot a laser at the heroine and she rolled aside to miss the aim and got up on her feet again, staring at the pyramid. 

The pyramid suddenly vanished releasing in mid-air Onyx along with Max Kanté and an akuma, then Hydra opened her arms to catch the boy, while Onyx landed on his face next to the two.

“Did you really just land on your face?” Hydra asked confused as she saw Onyx sat up to look at the two.

“Good job, Hydra,” Onyx complimented while passing his hand through his hair. “How did you do this?”

“UH I did nothing,” Hydra responded making Onyx bewildered, soon Ladybug showed up to see the akuma, which she caught upon her arrival,

“Did Hawk Moth stop his akumas again or did you two stop him?” Questioned Ladybug making Hydra shrug. “Maybe it was Hawk Moth,” 

“Okay, why would Hawk Moth do that?” Hydra questioned making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

“I have no clue, but one thing I know for sure is that Hawk Moth won’t be able to have another akuma or two going behind us. It’s the best moment for us to pass by the house of the Agreste’s,” Ladybug mentioned using her yo-yo to call the superhero Aspik.

“ _Hey Ladybug, you just missed me tricking Copycat into cataclysm Pharaoh’s scepter. It was hilarious,” Aspik commented with a snicker._

“Oh really was this right now?” Questioned Ladybug making Aspik shake his head.

“ _No for about 2 minutes. I’m running towards the Jardin the Tulieres right now,”_

“Look Hawk Moth just deakumatized all the akumas around the city. Now it’s a good moment for us to face him in the mansion. Head immediately to your mansion. We will be there,”

_“_ _Yes Ladybug,”_ Aspik answered turning the call off, then looked at the team. “Guys you two will move on. I’m going to get Luka. He needed to charge,” 

“Sure Ladybug” Onyx responded watching the superheroine leave, then Hydra looked at the tall superhero and shove her hand onto his to get his attention. “You’re okay?”

“Do you promise?” 

“What exactly?” Questioned the raven-haired boy.

“That we will all get out of there safely,” Hydra asked making Onyx smile.

“Of course. We’re wielding our miraculouses. As long as we have them, nothing can happen to us,” 

“Promise me we will win,” Hydra asked watching Onyx tap Hydra on her nose with his index finger with a smile.

“Yes we will,” Onyx promised making Hydra chuckle, then Onyx pecked Hydra on her forehead and she leaned her head under his chin for reassurement, which he gladly gave her. 


	43. The moment of the truth

**Chapter 43**

Alya had returned back into her house along with her family, which sat on the couch watching the news with a large traffic jam on the highways to leave Paris which was shown from up the sky with a drone.

„ _After Hawk Moth‘s revelation, the traffic jam on the A1 has raised immediately in just an hour. People who are still around Paris are suggested to stay at home or on the inside until further information,“_

„Honestly leaving is a bad option for me. It never was a good option. We should do the same what we did the other time back when Hawk Moth showed his face the first time at the Eiffel tower,“ Nora stated earning a nod from her father.

„The superheroes have brought us and the other akumas under control. I believe something big is going to happen soon for them to have kidnapped our boy just like that,“ Otis mentioned. „Nino must have been more worth to Hawk Moth as he surely knows the identities of the other heroes,“

„This isn‘t the issue dad. Hawk Moth knows, that if they have Nino the heroes know they have Carapace they would want to do anything possible to get him back,“ Alya pointed out, then her mother caressed Alya on her cheek, making the girl lean her cheek towards the mother‘s head. „I know this won‘t bring a lot of use, but maybe for others it could,“ Alya said walking back into her bedroom, then sat down in front of her computer turning the screen on to turn on the Facestargram site the live stream option on.

„Hello girls and boys. Alya here. My entire family got akumatized a little while before, but thanks to Ladybug and the new bee-themed superhero Sting we got freed from his hands. I want you all to know, that you all can fight together against Hawk Moth. Don‘t let this fear ever get into you. Remember my words, there‘s a hero inside every one of you. We all are super in our own ways. We don‘t need any superpowers or miraculouses to become super _._

  
  


„ _As long as we have this and this….“ Alya explained pointing at her heart, followed by her head, and nodded while smirking before continuing her speech. „We‘re_ _going to be all-stars. Mark my words. If you see an akuma don‘t run away, hunt it away from you. Use something to crush them and never show any negative emotion towards them. You can all do it,“_ _Alya cheered._

Lila sat at the moment inside a car, while next to her was the bodyguard of her annoyed at the traffic, while Lila sighed after them not being able to move forward.

„Why did you listen to my mother‘s suggestion in going to Switzerland? Lila asked. „We will be tomorrow stuck inside this,“ Lila said, then her smartphone received a video call and Lila was surprised to see her mother calling and Lila accepted the video call.

„We‘re stuck in traffic mamma. There‘s no way we‘re going to arrive in Switzerland today,“ Lila complained seeing her mother nod, then she screamed and Lila looked beside her, then jumped and opened the door to get out of the car, followed by hitting the door on the car beside them.

„Hey! This is leased!“ The driver shot annoyed, then the akuma that was going to enter Lila‘s vehicle entered into the man‘s car disappearing into the vehicle.

„Woah!“ Lila shrieked, then ran away from the car leaving her bodyguard back, which looked out angry from the vehicle and another akuma got into his watch on his hand causing him to transform into a large panda bear.

„ _Lila! Lila! Where did you go?!?!“_ Lila‘s mother called as the smartphone lied on the ground with the display turned up at the sky where the woman saw a couple of akumas fly by making her gasp.

Lila in the meanwhile ran on the left side between two lines of cars, which were stuck in traffic trying to make her way out of there, then she watched on the other side how the cars moved on the highway normally. Lila shrieked as one of the cars next to her honked at her, then Lila ran to the small walls in the middle, which split the highway from the opposite direction and a different honk made noise getting Lila‘s attention and the vehicle stopped on the road with its warning lights turned on. Lila looked confused at the strange garage car and recognized the driver, which was the mother of her friend Nathaniel Kurtzberg, which moved her arm to tell the girl to enter into the back of the car and Lila entered into the back row of the car, watching the woman press on the gas pedal to move forward causing Lila to slip back against her seat at the quick acceleration of the hatchback vehicle.

„Thank you Miss Kurtzberg,“ Lila thanked relieved at the woman having stopped to give her a ride. „You weren‘t caught by the akumas I see,“

„We need to stay strong to pass through this time. It‘s not easy for everyone, but we can do it without a problem. What helps me better is listening to the music,“ Miss Kurtzberg said pressing on the volume button to unmute the radio, which was playing a modern pop song on the radio, then the car automatically interrupted the radio to informations.

„ _River Langerak is speaking here. The law enforcement has raised their patrol on the road to assist people in need and to protect those who cannot at the moment._ _Another security deal was made at clinics, retirement homes, hospitals, and nursery homes, which are currently active. Kids and teens are suggested to stay home or at the school for now.“_

„ _The civil defense and the army are working together in groups to move out to specific locations for assistance. If anyone is near an akumatized supervillain, beware and stay hidden in a safe place. Do not attempt to fight them. Stay calm if an akuma is approaching you. As long as you don‘t show any negative emotion like fear, anger, or panic, the akuma won‘t take over you. Be strong ladies and gentlemen. Be around with your family or friends when possible. Only together we can be strong enough to pass through this. I know deep inside my heart, that this will be over soon,“_

Nathaniel was sitting in the bed in the hospital looking at the TV to see the brunette woman on TV hold a speech, while next to Nathaniel a policeman sat phoning with someone, then during the chat, he picked up the plush from Nathaniel and noticed the nose of the animal had a thread looking out, then the cop pressed on it feeling something hard under it and leaned his shoulder up against the phone to hold it on his ear, then ripped off the thread of the nose to open it and noticed inside the plastic nose a small device, which he took out and nodded at finding a hint for the case he was working on.

„Young boy, who gave you this gift?“ The policeman asked looking at Nathaniel, which noticed the open nose of the plush and the man holding a small microphone in his hand.

„Adrien told me his father‘s assistant Nathalie bought it so he could give it to me,“ Nathaniel answered watching the man get up to open a box that lied in the patient room in front of Nathaniel with medical gloves, tissues and other pharmacies materials, where the man took out one plaster and stick it on the sticky side of it the microphone.

„I think we may found our clue to get closer to our culprit,“ The policeman said making Nathaniel think on the day Adrien gave him the plush afterward Nathaniel widened his eyes in shock as he remembered the other day ago Nathalie Sancoeur was in the hospital and entered into the same restroom as him.

„I think Nathalie wanted to kill me!“ Nathaniel announced getting the policeman‘s attention. „I remember walking into the restroom and she was there doing something with the paper and the hand sanitizer and then…...I don‘t remember what happened, but I woke up here along with my mom and your friend,“ Nathaniel explained earning a nod from the policeman.

„Roger, another clue is pointing at this person. According to the victim she was in the same bathroom as the boy and tried to poison him with hand sanitizer,“ The cop explained. „Copy that,“

„Why would she want to do this to me?“ Nathaniel questioned himself quietly at noticing the police getting really quick to the solution.

  
  


  
  


At the repository of Hawk Moth, Nathalie sat on the ground coughing while Hawk Moth patted the woman on the back with a guilt facial expression.

„We shouldn‘t have done this, Nathalie,“ Hawk Moth said watching Nathalie shake her head.

„We almost did it, sir. We need to try it again,“ Nathalie asked watching Hawk Moth think about her offer and shake his head.

„No, I can‘t risk it to lose another person. I need to do it differently,“ Hawk Moth mentioned trying to help the woman up carefully. „I could use any human being to take your place for this job, but this to you would bring you in the same state as Emilie or even worse,“

„It would do the same to every other person,“

„Yes, but none of these persons are more important than you and my son,“ Hawk Moth stated making Nino behind them stick his tongue out.

„Yuck!“ Nino complained giving Hawk Moth an idea.

„Well I think I‘ve got one solution here,“ Hawk Moth mentioned looking at the dark-skinned boy, which shook his head.

„I would rather die than work for you,“ Nino responded making Hawk Moth laugh.

„Aww this usual phrase you hear in many superhero movies,“ Hawk Moth commented earning a nod from Hawk Moth. „Don‘t worry, you already did this once and you‘re going to do it again…..but this time as Multiplikator,“

„Eww I hate Math,“ Nino complained making the villain chuckle. From above Duusu the peacock kwami appeared and waved at the two adults to get their attention.

„Sir Ladybug and two other heroes are out there in front of the house. Soon or later they may get in here,“ Duusu told the man, which looked at Nathalie, that shrugged her shoulders.

„I will be right back,“ Hawk Moth announced running into the lift destransforming back into Gabriel Agreste, then went up the elevator appearing back in the atelier, then ran at the computer to unlock the security system. Nooroo appeared behind the villain to watch him to the work.

„Sir why are you locking up us inside the mansion? Wasn‘t the plan to get the superheroes here?“ Questioned the butterfly kwami.

„I found it was safer if we had the whole city going after the superheroes to get their miraculouses, but due to Nathalie‘s state it didn‘t work and now we‘re under numbered with Ladybug and their new heroes. This is the only safe option I got. I need to be fast,“ Gabriel explained finishing to activate all units on the program to lock down all windows and doors to prevent anyone to get in.

  
  


On the outside Ladybug stood along with Aspik and Sting looking at the mansion which remained intact along with most of the buildings around it as they were spared by akuma villains, that were responsible for that quarter of the metropolis.

„The villains have made more damage than I thought they did,“ Sting mentioned from the sight. „And if your dad is really Hawk Moth it‘s kind of obvious now as this part here was left back,“

„I don‘t understand why my life is like this. What have I done to deserve this? My mom is gone, my father is Paris‘ greatest villain, I lost my position as a superhero and my role as the most skilled fencer,“ Aspik said earning a nod from Ladybug.

„But I thought you were okay with Kagami being on the lead now,“

„Yes I am, but I was referring to the class I joined in London. I feel like I got worse in fencing and can‘t improve at all. In Paris, this never was the issue,“

„It probably never was as Kagami was most of the times superior to you and that‘s why you could improve. You learned how to outmatch her and got better,“ Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from Aspik.

„I feel like you know me in real life,“ Aspik mentioned. „You do, right?“

„Yeah, I sort of used to have you in sight,“ Ladybug commented a little embarrassed.

„Okay,“ Aspik responded watching Ladybug gasp, then Aspik along with Sting watched the mansion get into lockdown mode by shutting down all doors and windows with a metal shield. „Damn, I could have warned you about those doors of the security system,“

„Your house is like a goddamn fortress,“ Sting commented, then behind the trio Hydra appeared along with Onyx landing behind Aspik.

„We‘re here,“ Onyx announced. „Did we miss something special?“

„The mansion just got into lockdown mode,“ Ladybug stated making Onyx pucker his nose unsure about what the word meant,“

„She refers, that my father activated the security system of the house to prevent us to enter in any way into the house,“ Explained the snake-themed superhero.

„Great and now?“ Onyx asked looking at Hydra and Sting, then Hydra looked at the building and had an idea.

„Where‘s the energy box of the house?“ Questioned Hydra making the boys shrug, except for Aspik, which was thinking about it.

„I don‘t know, but our mansion has on the side of the garage right there after you pass the entrance a distribution board, which provides our house with electricity. You‘re meaning that?“

„Exactly,“ Hydra mentioned cracking joints with her fingers. „Lighting Dragon!“ Hydra shouted flying towards the house disappearing beside the garage causing a short crack, afterward the lighting went back to the light pole in front of the house and Hydra fell down on the ground and the heroes watched the security system open up automatically causing the heroes to applaud.

Onyx jumped down at the road to approach Hydra, which had just got up from the floor to see she had made it to unlock the building.

„Are you okay?“ Onyx asked watching Hydra smile and let the superhero grab her by the hands. „You made it,“

„Yeah I did,“ Hydra confirmed, then she looked at the window to encounter Gabriel look through it shrieking Hydra, which Onyx noticed and looked at the window to see Gabriel Agreste along with his kwami looking at the two superheroes.

„Gabriel is right there at the window!“ Onyx announced watching Gabriel ran off, then Onyx looked up at the superheroes to see the superheroes nod at the cat-themed superhero.

„You two stay there, I and Aspik will go in there. Sting you observe us in the inside and call Onyx and Hydra for back up,“ Ladybug ordered jumping with her yo-yo into the plot pulling Aspik with her, then she used her yo-yo to break the window afterward she entered with the blonde into the atelier of the supervillain to encounter Gabriel there in front of the picture of Emilie Agreste with Nooroo eating a cookie.

„Come on Nooroo!“ Gabriel ordered watching the kwami trying to eat faster.

„Well, well, well long time no seen Mr. Agreste or should I say…...Hawk Moth!“ Ladybug began with a smirk noticing Gabriel lean closer on the wall.

„Here we are now to get our friend back along with your miraculous. What do you think about it? Shall we really go further with a fight or do you think it‘s better for all of us to just take the easy way?“ Aspik asked seeing Gabriel roll his eyes at Nooroo, which was almost done with eating the cookie.

„Come on Nooroo, you have charged enough already,“ Gabriel complained watching Nooroo swallow the big bits of cookie.

„Try it out master,“ Nooroo said.

„You‘re letting him treat you like trash?“ Aspik asked watching Nooroo drop his cookie.

„I have no choice. He‘s the one, who has the miraculous now,“ Nooroo explained making Ladybug sad, then Gabriel smirked before he took the opportunity to transform into a supervillain.

„Nooroo, Dark Wings rise!“ Gabriel chanted and the two former partners watched Nooroo disappear into Gabriel‘s miraculous so he would turn into Hawk Moth making Ladybug drop her mouth along with Aspik at seeing, that Gabriel really was Hawk Moth all along.

„Jumping juniper, he really was Hawk Moth all along?“ Ladybug stated watching Aspik growl and throw his lyre against Hawk Moth, which deflected it by using his cane, causing it to fly against the wall and Aspik went to get it and looked at Ladybug, which used her yo-yo to create a shield to avoid Hawk Moth to attack her.

„Where‘s our friend Nino?“ Questioned Ladybug the villain sternly.

„Oh don‘t you worry Ladybug, your friend is safe there where he is,“ Hawk Moth assured making Ladybug frown, then she heard the door open up and Sting threw from behind the door his trompo against the supervillain, which jumped aside to see the trompo spin, then Hawk Moth used his cane to kick the trompo back at the door to kick it against Sting‘s leg after he got into the room, making him yelp which Ladybug saw, then she looked back at Hawk Moth to see him have his hands over the picture of Mrs. Agreste and the heroine used the yo-yo to pull him down on the ground and Aspik ran towards Hawk Moth packing him on the lapels of the jacket.

„Tell me where Nino is!“ Aspik shouted making Hawk Moth smirk and bump his head against Aspik causing him to fall down, making Ladybug angry and Hawk Moth stuck his feet inside the lyre and thew it at Ladybug, which she caught and Hawk Moth used Ladybug‘s distraction to free himself from the rope by pushing it wide away from him and he ran at the image to encounter the buttons to open the door under him.

„He‘s escaping!“ Sting warned seeing Aspik looking at Hawk Moth disappear while he sat there, then Aspik growled and jumped against Hawk Moth missing the man disappear under the floor.

„Damn it!“ Aspik shouted, then Ladybug ran against the wall and tried to look for the buttons hidden in the portrait.

From the window, Onyx jumped in along with Hydra to encounter Ladybug trying to figure out how to activate the secret passage under them.

„Are you sure this works?“ Hydra asked, then Aspik looked at Onyx and got up and grabbed Onyx on his hands to get closer to Ladybug.

„Onyx cataclysm the ground here,“ Aspik ordered. „This is our fastest way to get behind Hawk Moth,“

„Are you sure this works?“ Questioned Onyx earning a nod from Aspik.

„Yes, please do me this favor,“ Aspik asked earning a nod from the raven-haired boy, which activated his cataclysm and touched the ground to break the floor around the place, where Hawk Moth left and Ladybug jumped aside as Onyx created a hole under the heroine and all could look into the darkness to see Hawk Moth run away.

„There he is,“ Onyx mentioned earning a nod from Aspik.

„Thanks. Look the kitchen is on the other side of this level. Give Plagg something to eat and come back later,“ Aspik asked earning a nod from the raven-haired boy, which left immediately and Aspik moved his fingers to get Hydra‘s attention. „You will come down with me and Ladybug. You‘re able to fence,“

„Okay,“ Hydra responded looking at Sting, which gave the girl a thumb up, afterward Aspik jumped down along with Ladybug and Hydra, then Sting kneed down to observe the trio disappear in the darkness, but reappear on the ground to follow Hawk Moth.

  
  


Under in the repository, Aspik threw his lyre against Hawk Moth causing him to fall down, then Hydra surpassed both superheroes on the railing next to them and approached the supervillain, which took his cane and fought the superheroine while sitting on the ground.

Ladybug and Aspik stood beside each other watching the match, then Hawk Moth kicked Hydra against Ladybug which caught her.

„I‘m sorry,“ Hydra apologized, then Aspik took the sword of the superheroine and attacked Hawk Moth fighting him with anger away from the two girls as Hawk Moth tried to deflect his son‘s attacks as well as he could.

„Woah you fight just like…..Adrien!“ Hawk Moth mentioned recognizing the superhero, then after they left the bridge he tricked his son out by stepping aside to have Aspik fall down on the ground, afterward he got up and attacked Hawk Moth again, which held his staff on his hand and it got kicked away by Aspik.

„How could you be Hawk Moth after all this time?!?“ Aspik shouted annoyed at the father, then looked at Nino, which was tied up on the railing and Nathalie sat beside him feeling dazed by what she went through a while ago. „Nathalie too?“ Asked the snake-themed superhero in shock.

„Gosh this is like in a Brazilian soap opera,“ Nino mentioned seeing Aspik guide Hawk Moth with the sword away to the capsule behind them which was closed.

„Why are you doing this?!?“ Aspik asked with a devastated face. „Why!“

„I think it‘s time to show you why I‘m doing this,“ Hawk Moth announced pressing on a button under the capsule behind him to open the lid in front of the glass to reveal Emilie Agreste‘s still body towards Aspik which got terrified at the discovery.

Ladybug and Hydra gazed concernedly at Aspik, which was as shocked as the girls at the revelation.

„I‘m doing all this for her. For you, Adrien. For us all,“ Hawk Moth told the reptile-themed hero.

„For us?“ Aspik asked while Ladybug shook her head at Hawk Moth‘s comment. „For us!?!? You‘ve hurt so many citizens including my friends! '“  
„I know I did that, but….I…,“  
„Why has she been here under the house and you've never told me anything about it?“ Aspik asked pricking him with the sword. „Why did you lie about her being gone? Why did you not just say she was dead?“

„You were just 12 when she fell into the coma. I couldn‘t just tell you that on that age,“  
„Oh yes, but lying was easier, huh?“

„You‘re young Adrien. You‘re not a father. You‘re not the husband, that has been trying to deal with the loss every day after the first day,“

„I‘m her son. Do you think it‘s only hard for you to deal with? You were practically never there for me when I needed someone. Nathalie at least was at some points helpful, but now I see she‘s just as bad as you,“

„Nathalie never was in the game to help me like this. This was a rare occasion, which I then began to…..misuse,“  
„You‘re horrible, father. How are you able to do such a thing as this just to bring my mother back? She wouldn‘t want it to be that way,“

„Adrien, listen to me. If Ladybug and Onyx lend us their miraculouses we can use it to bring back your mother. If we do this I promise I will stop this and give back my miraculous. I swear by my life,“

„This isn‘t possible Hawk Moth. Every action done by the miraculouses combined will carry a reaction“ Ladybug explained making Hydra look at Ladybug confused.

„What exactly?“ Hydra questioned looking at the leader.

„Well this means if you use the miraculouses to bring someone back to life someone would have to pay with its life for this other person to be able to live,“  
„Oh makes sense,“ Hydra questioned, then Hawk Moth looked at Emilie and back to his son.

„You would probably not give up your own life to have mother back, right?“ Aspik asked looking at Hawk Moth, which looked away from Aspik avoiding answering the question. „Of course not. You were chicken to be a decent person, to akumatize everyone in the city, and of course, you‘re not even brave enough to give up your own life for the sake of your wife,“ Aspik said stern making his father angry and kick Aspik against the railing seeing the son hit his head on the railing.

„Ouch!“ Aspik complained scratching his head, then Ladybug used her yo-yo to get back Hydra‘s sword and the dragon-themed superheroine came closer to the villain while aiming the point of the sword at the villain.

„Hawk Moth. Hey, I just want to talk to you. Is that okay?“ Hydra asked watching Hawk Moth sigh and nod. „A few months ago my father died. I have to confess it‘s horrible to think about moving on thinking it‘s impossible, but it is. I didn‘t completely forget about him, I just learned to live with it. I know how my father would feel if he saw I could move on with my life and live my life. It isn‘t impossible if you have the help of the right people,“ Hydra said looking back at Ladybug, which stood there alone and looked back to see none of the two older crew members were around.

„Father I know it‘s hard to believe but…..during this year I began to…..get used to not have mom around me. I sort of began to move on with the time,“ Aspik explained then Ladybug slowly walked over the bridge to stay next to Nino observing the snake-themed hero talk to the villain.

„You got to be joking right?“ Hawk Moth asked feeling slightly insulted at his son‘s opinion. Ladybug bends down slowly, then tried to untie Nino‘s hands while observing the situation.

„It‘s your son‘s opinion. You know your son is as much into this scene as you are sir,“ Hydra explained making Hawk Moth angry and raise his arm back to recall back his cane, which he used to push Hydra across the repository making her land on the other side of the bridge at the exact moment Onyx showed up landing on the ground to spot the girl lying on the ground.

„Yi!“ Onyx shouted in panic, then grabbed the girl on her arms to see she was awake and looked at the other side to see Ladybug use her yo-yo to avoid Hawk Moth to attack her. Onyx began to hiss like a cat, then ran across the bridge with his staff, catapulting himself up in the air to land on top of the supervillain, afterward he got kicked back by the man flying at the railing and grabbed himself on there.

„Run Nino! Run!“ Ladybug ordered as she managed to free Nino, then Nathalie got up to run behind the boy, then Ladybug followed the assistant. Aspik got to the bridge to help Onyx up on the bridge, then both boys bowed down as Hawk Moth threw his cane against the two heroes, afterward, he recalled his cane back, then the two boys looked at each other.

„Go back with the others, I take care of Hawk Moth,“ Onyx commanded making Aspik shake his head.

„That‘s my dad, I‘m the one, who has to fight him,“

„Alright, but go get your own staff,“ Onyx questioned watching Aspik throw his lyre against Hawk Moth which was blocked with the end of the cane.

„Ugh alright,“ Aspik complained running on the bridge back to encounter the others.

  
  


Nathalie arrived on the other side with Nino, then she looked back to see Ladybug and Aspik come along, then she noticed Hawk Moth was alone with Onyx. Nathalie watched the heroes stop in front of her making the woman smirk followed by the kwami appear to see the superheroes, then she looked at Nathalie worried.

„Don‘t worry. We‘ll get out of here,“ Nathalie assured the kwami, which glanced at the superheroes, which were glaring at the raven-haired woman. „Dusuu spread my feathers!“ Nathalie shouted transforming into Mayura, then she hopped over the two superheroes to ran across the bridge making Ladybug stamp on the ground annoyed at the woman‘s escape, therefore, Aspik took the sword from Hydra, which sat on the ground and he followed the supervillain.

„What is he going to do?“ Hydra asked getting up to met Ladybug and Nino.

„He‘s going to help Onyx,“ Ladybug responded.

„Shouldn‘t we run there to help?“ Nino asked looking at Ladybug, which nodded.

„I‘m thinking about using my lucky charm right now. Going into the fight right now would be distractful for every one of us,“

„I‘m not staying here watching them try to deal with Hawk Moth on their own,“ Hydra commented racing at the bridge making Ladybug roll her eyes.

„Don‘t get that close to the fight. Wait for the moment,“ Ladybug ordered then threw her yo-yo up to activate her special power. „Lucky charm!“  
Ladybug watched her special objects appear and land on both of her hands almost bringing her down. The object looked like a handle attached on a square form, then Ladybug looked under the form to see a black space, afterward, she passed her hand over it along with Nino and Nino discovered what it was.

„That‘s a hand lift magnet,“ Nino responded. „It‘s usually used by workers to lift heavy objects made of metal,“

„Okay and what are we supposed to lift with?“ Ladybug asked making Nino shrug his shoulders.

  
  


Hydra jumped at Mayura trying to prevent her to approach the end of the bridge, then Mayura leaned Hydra‘s back on the railing trying to shake the girl off.

„You kn…..know I can….control elements?“ Questioned the dragon-themed heroine, then watched Onyx get smacked back against Mayura, which felt down on top of Onyx along with Hydra. Hydra saw Hawk Moth ran towards the group and the red-dressed heroine got up taking Onyx‘s staff to protect the friend to deflect the attack of the man.

Onyx got up along with Mayura, then she packed Onyx to avoid him to get out for help, then she began to cough hard letting the hero go and the villain fell down on her knees while coughing hard.

„Uh are you okay?“ Onyx asked curious about the current cough attack of the villain.

Hawk Moth noticed Mayura‘s state, then he let Hydra fall forward on the ground as she was trying to dominate the fight and Hawk Moth ran towards the superhero and pushed him away from her and tried to help her up.

„Destransform back immediately“ Hawk Moth ordered. „I‘m getting us out of here, I promise,“ Hawk Moth talked, then he saw from the end of the bridge, where Ladybug was the lift magnet fly against him hitting him on his head.

  
  


„Hey!“ Hawk Moth complained making Nino laugh.

„Well done, Ladybug,“ Nino complimented making Ladybug smile.

  
  


Hawk Moth threw the magnet over the bridge causing it to attach to the metal bars beside the bridge, which were built over a flood of water. Ladybug began to push on her yo-yo, then got annoyed as it was hard to get it off the metal easily, then Hawk Moth watched in shock to see Aspik and Hydra come towards him making Hawk Moth feel desperate, which threw his cane against Aspik, which threw at the same moment his lyre, afterward during the aim he got hit by the cane and Hydra caught the lyre to avoid herself from getting hit. Hawk Moth looked at Nathalie, then saw one of the feathers being blown by Nathalie at Hawk Moth‘s miraculous surprising him at the woman still wanting to help him even though she‘s getting weaker.

„I‘m not giving up on you, Hawk Moth,“ Mayura whispered making Hawk Moth look neutral at the woman‘s will, then behind Hawk Moth appeared a butterfly sentimonster, which the villain saw, then he looked at Mayura which nodded at him. „Go, I‘ll be okay,“ Mayura pleaded making Hawk Moth shake his head.

„I‘m not leaving you behind,“

„I know you won‘t,“ Mayura commented. „Get out of here now. Please,“ Hawk Moth sighed, then saw Hydra and Aspik come closer and Hawk Moth used his cane to push Hydra away, afterward he threw his cane against Aspik to block him from passing and he got up on the top of the sentimonster and flew up above the repository making his way to the hole Onyx made a while ago.

„He‘s escaping!“ Ladybug warned, which still had the miraculous object stuck on the metal bar.

Onyx grabbed the staff Hydra held in her hands, then ran over the bridge and jumped up at the sentimonster trying to reach it, then Hawk Moth summoned his cane back, which he used to punch Onyx causing him to fall back. Hydra had an idea and transformed into the wind to catch Onyx following the supervillain, then Onyx jumped against Hawk Moth landing on his back trying to bring him down of the sentimonster.

„Ah ha, got ya!“ Onyx announced holding the man tight, then he activated his cataclysm making Hawk Moth wide his eyes in shock.

„You‘re not going to be a better person if you get rid of me with your cataclysm,“ Hawk Moth warned making Onyx smirk.

„Who said I would use it on you?“ Onyx asked, making Hawk Moth smirk, which elbowed Onyx on his stomach afterward the sentimonster moved closer to the top and Hawk Moth pulled Onyx‘s hand against it causing him to destroy the roof and he threw Onyx off the sentimonster and the wind followed Onyx turning back into Hydra, which caught Onyx and landed on the metal bar near the lucky charm of Ladybug.

„You‘re okay?“ Hydra asked earning a nod from Onyx.

„Help me remove the magnet!“ Ladybug ordered watching Onyx remove the magnet with his hands, then looked at Ladybug afterward both noticed the roof above them slowly begin to fall in pieces alarming all the heroes inside the place.

„We need to get out of here!“ Onyx warned earning a nod from Ladybug, which saw Onyx holding the magnet, then she had an idea and whistled to call Onyx‘s attention.

„Throw the magnet at Emilie‘s coffin!“ Ladybug ordered earning a nod from the superhero, which threw the magnet against the capsule, then pulled on the thread to make sure it was tight and looked at Aspik, which stood there with Mayura, then Onyx threw his staff at Aspik and pointed at Ladybug.

„Help her up,“ Onyx ordered earning a nod from the snake-themed superhero, which departed to meet Ladybug and Onyx walked over the metal bar to get to the bridge followed by Hydra, then watched Aspik bring up Nino, afterward he helped Ladybug up and Aspik landed down on the ground waiting for Hydra and Onyx.

„Go on, I‘ll be going afterward,“ Onyx said watching Hydra look at the boy worried before moving on, then Onyx smiled at the girl assuring her everything would be fine, then Hydra ran into Aspik‘s arms, which used the baton to extend it up to get to the open hole and Onyx felt a larger piece of stone fell on his head. „Woah!“ Onyx complained then looked at the capsule slowly move and Onyx ran to the coffin trying to pull it from behind and watched it slide down, then it got pulled forward slowly.

„This is going to take a little while!“ Onyx warned loud, then Aspik ran towards the raven-haired superhero and tried to push the capsule over the bridge. „This is no use Aspik, we need to get her out of there,“ Onyx stated watching Aspik look through the buttons under the capsule then managed to open the door and he grabbed his mother and felt surprised as she seemed lighter than expected.

„Go, let‘s go,“ Onyx said running across the bridge along with Aspik, then Onyx stopped after passing over Mayura‘s legs, then he looked at the supervillain, which was almost k.o, then Onyx was about to move further, but he sighed and went down on his knees to take the woman on his arms and walked slowly over the bridge carrying her.

  
  


On the top at the atelier, all heroes were on the top, followed by Aspik joining with Emilie‘s body, which he kept holding feeling sad at the state of the woman.

„All these time you have been this time here under my house and I didn‘t know anything,“ Aspik said making Ladybug sink her head and place her hand on Aspik‘s shoulder.

„I‘m sorry for this, but Luka is right now going behind Hawk Moth and he will have stopped Hawk Moth for sure,“ Ladybug assured, then at the entrance appeared Sting the bee miraculous holder, which stepped one step into the atelier.

„I have good and bad news,“ Sting announced. „Good news is the police is here and a helicopter is following Hawk Moth and the bad one was that I lost him,“ Sting said making Aspik nod.

„Thanks Luka,“ Aspik said making Sting wide his eyes as he saw Adrien‘s mom in his arms.

„Is she alive?“ Sting asked stepping forward, then the floor began to fall apart and Sting jumped back at the corridor, while Aspik extended the baton to hold himself tight on the staff and Ladybug jumped at the staff too, while Hydra hung over the Ladybug‘s leg.

„Wait a second. Where‘s Onyx?“ Hydra asked making Aspik wide his eyes and look down at the floor falling apart crashing onto the bridge and the water in the repository.

„Uh I think he‘s down there,“ Aspik answered smiling abashedly at his mistake.

„Where exactly?“ Hydra asked and Ladybug threw Hydra at Sting which caught her, then Ladybug followed afterward and tried to pull on her yo-yo to get her magnet back, but she couldn‘t pull hard enough. Luka‘s alter ego assisted her, but both couldn‘t pull it.

„Where did you yo-yo get stuck?“ Sting asked, then he looked at Hydra looking down at the darkness, then heard someone whistle and she noticed that it was Aspik who balanced on the staff and jumped at the heroine, which along with Sting caught the two Agreste‘s to prevent them to fall into the hole.

„Are there medics on the outside?“ Aspik asked making Sting shrug his shoulders.

„There is one,“ Sting answered earning a nod from Aspik, which looked at Hydra gazing into the darkness, then she bowed down and called for her friend.

„Onyx!“ Hydra shouted. „Can you hear me?!“ The question echoes into the shallow waiting for an answer, which didn‘t come. „You promised me you would come back! “

Ladybug sank her head down believing Onyx wasn‘t conscious at the moment, then placed her hand on Hydra‘s shoulder.

„He is going to make out of it, right?“ Hydra asked gazing up sad at the bug-themed heroine making Ladybug look down at the darkness, then Aspik shrugged his shoulder and looked at Sting, which sighed and approached Hydra. Before he started to speak he noticed Hydra‘s aqua transformation wasn‘t used yet and he glanced down at the dark area having an idea.

„Wait a second. Are you able to use your water power to get up here?“ Sting asked. „Maybe you‘re able to bring Onyx up here, so he can get medical help?“

Hydra looked down at the ground, then she frowned and jumped down into the hole landing on a broken piece of cement squinting her eyes trying to see into the dark. Hydra went to the bridge, then began to see all the pieces over the grid of the bridge and crossed it looking around to see if she could find her childhood friend anywhere.

„Jin? Please answer me,“ Hydra called watching all over the place hoping to encounter him, then she noticed Ladybug‘s yo-yo and the heroine ran to the capsule, where the yo-yo was attached on and Hydra shut her eyes wide as she encountered Onyx lying over Nathalie Sancoeur‘s head with his eyes closed and a part of the roof lying on top of his head.

„Jin!“ Hydra shouted getting down on her knees to pull the stone off his head, then she recognized the boy had tried to protect the villain from getting hurt in her civilian form and Hydra grabbed Onyx from under his arms leaning him on the capsule, then lied her head on his chest and began to cry as she noticed the boy‘s heart was still beating signaling her, that he was alive. „You‘re alive,“ Hydra whispered hugging the boy tight, then she looked at the yo-yo that was attached to the capsule and glanced down at the river beside her, then she had an idea and tried to pull Onyx into the capsule. After she had got the friend into the capsule she lifted Nathalie up, which opened her eyes slowly to see the heroine helping her into the capsule.

„Why are you two helping me?“ Nathalie asked watching Hydra ponder about the woman‘s question, then she heard Ladybug call for the superheroine and looked up to see Ladybug‘s head.

„I‘m coming,“ Warned the dragon-themed superheroine assisting the villain to get into the capsule and Hydra took now the chance to use her last element to turn into water and flood the entire room to lead the capsule up to the ground floor.

  
  


Ladybug noticed the thread of her yo-yo move down, then Ladybug observed the water raise and smiled seeing her yo-yo come back afterward she encountered the capsule with Onyx sitting in there along with a half-tired Nathalie and the water flushed the capsule into the hall of the building squinting a little at the heroes and the inmates of the capsule. Hydra materialized herself back into her human form, then watched Onyx get back into his conscious and stand up looking at Hydra and Ladybug, which gazed at him relieved to see he was alive.

„Jin!“ Yi cried embracing the superhero, which got surprised at the girl‘s deed, then wrapped his arms around her lying his chin over her head smiling at their reunion.

„Thank goodness,“ Ladybug commented relieved, then heard the door get kicked up to see two police agents enter into the building spotting the heroes all in the hall, then they took down their guns and walked to Aspik, which held his mother in his arms, then slowly passed her to the agents. The first policeman took out his walkie talkie turning it on to inform the unit about his finding.

„Agent Furtado reporting. The heroes found the body of Emilie Agreste, the actress, that has been missing for around a year…….We‘ll be carrying her out immediately to the ambulance,“ The redhead announced taking the woman, then got out on the stairs to encounter a third agent, which helped the first policeman. Aspik watched the mother being taken away, then he leaned his back on the capsule covering his face breaking down into tears making Sting and Ladybug sad, which embraced the superhero giving him comfort.

Onyx and Hydra helped Nathalie out of the capsule, then Nathalie lost her balance onto Onyx‘s arm, then he tried to keep her up and the policeman took Nathalie by the other arm watching the cat superhero remove his arm.

„Don‘t worry. We will take her to the hospital for a check-up,“ The policeman warned earning a smile from Onyx, which exchanged looks with Hydra.

„Why did you get back to save her?“ Hydra asked making Onyx shrug his shoulders.

„I couldn‘t let her back knowing she would have died like this,“ Responded the raven-haired hero. „No matter how terrible she or Hawk Moth were. They don‘t deserve to be punished with death,“

„I believe you did the right thing,“ Hydra mentioned placing her hand on Onyx‘s cheek. „I‘m glad to know I have you back,“

„I promised you I would never leave you back,“ Onyx commented taking Hydra‘s hand to give her a kiss on it. Hydra smiled at Onyx, then the cat miraculous ring began to blink and destransformed the superhero back into Jin making Yi smile enchanted at seeing his childhood friend in his civilian self.

„You know you would not look bad if you keep your hair the same way you have it as Onyx,“ Hydra stated making Jin chuckle, then Ladybug looked back and got surprised at seeing Onyx‘s civilian self for the first time and smiled as she began to understand why both heroes seemed to get along very well.

„Great job, Jin,“ Ladybug commented crossing her arms with pride seeing her friend hug the short girl for affection. Ladybug removed the magnet of the capsule, then threw it up in the air to summon the healing light by shouting the activation phrase.

„Miraculous Ladybug!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter for the final chapter P:


	44. Moving on

**Chapter 44**

Inside of the hospital in the patient room, Adrien stood along with Nino in front of the bed where his mother lied still in a comatose state. Adrien held his hand over his mother‘s hand, which lied on the mattress, and watched his mother with a sad face at her status.

„Oh mother, all this time you were under our house. All these months I thought you were dead or gone….Father should have said me something or even Nathalie, not just keep it a secret as if what he was doing was a great thing,“

Nino watched Adrien glance at the mother lost for more words, then he placed his hand on the boy‘s shoulder to comfort him.

„It‘s not easy to talk to someone who‘s not here,“ Nino commented, then someone knocked on the door and Nino left his friend to open the door, afterward Alya Césaire got into the room embracing the boyfriend which smiled at the girl‘s affection. Alya walked along with Nino to Adrien, which stood by his mother, then Alya held her arms out for the blonde to hug her.

„I‘m sorry for what you have been going through,“ Said Alya earning a nod from Adrien. „What will be about you now with your father now gone?“

„As long as my mother is here I will be in London with Aunt Amelie as I was before. Tonight she will arrive to look for me and her. She will also see if it is possible to relocate her to a Londoner hospital. So we‘re able to visit her,“ Adrien said looking back at his mother then caressed her on the cheek. „So we‘re able to see her often and hope she will wake up from the coma,“

„Have you thought about if she doesn‘t? Or worse, she‘s declared for death?“ Questioned the girl making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

„Nope, but I will proceed that there‘s a 50/50% chance for anything of this to happen. I‘ve heard of cases where such thing happened after ten years or more,“

„Yeah, but remember if you need someone to talk about it, we‘re here. We may not know exactly how to talk with you about this, but we‘re able to listen,“ Offered Alya earning a nod from Adrien, then he looked up at his mother,

  
  


  
  


  
  


At the school, fewer students were around due to the afterschool activities in the classrooms and Luka was together with Marinette, Marc, and Ivan watching a group of girls act along with Myléne Hapréle and Lila Rossi.

„We fought hard to get here sir. If you just treat us like trash there‘s no way you‘re going to find people who are as worth as us!“ Lila announced looking at Mireille Caquette, which wore a fake mustache.

„Well Mrs. Tak I will see, what I can do,“ Mireille said, then the girls turned around to the audience bowing down making the group, that attended the play to applaud.

„Wow, Marc you were right. Acting really suits Lila as well,“ Marinette commented looking at Marc, which held the camera of his smartphone at the group.

„Yeah, I‘m quite surprised at how quickly she learned to improve herself during the times she was here. She‘s the one who learned it quicker as the ones who are longer here,“ Ivan mentioned earning a nod from Marc.

Lila sat along with Myléne between Marc and Ivan, then Marinette gave Lila a thumb up making her smile.

„I didn‘t expect to see you here,“ Lila mentioned. „Did I any good?“

„You did great. You really should in future stay in this area if you enjoy it,“ Marinette commented making Lila smile.

„Thanks. You‘re kind of cool when getting to know you better,“

„I feel the same about you. Mostly the real you,“ Said the blue-haired girl earning a smile from the brunette girl, then Luka waved at Lila to get her attention.

„Hey since you‘re fond of acting, I‘ve been thinking about asking you to play in a music video for a music of my band. You get to play the secondary character, which is a girl, which has two boys interested in her. A nice, shy boy and an overly confident one. Only the girl and the shy boy aren‘t taken yet. If you‘re interested, you could take part in it,“

„This sounds like a good idea Luka. I will think about your offer,“

„Great take your time and report it to me when you‘re sure about it,“ Luka replied earning a nod from Lila.

  
  


Onyx stood in the patient room in front of Nathalie Sancoeur looking at the woman drinking a drink with a powder listening to the superhero, which spoke to her.

„You‘ve been doing all that, because of love?“ Onyx questioned bewildered at the story of the woman. „But you know if this all had worked out in the end he would have chosen his wife over you?“

„Yes. I know it was wrong, but we assumed it would end up well for our side, but…..you heroes kept leading and leading the situation. Even now as it seemed we had a bigger chance it still…...it still wasn‘t worth it. I never meant to hurt anyone with it. I just wanted to help Gabriel get his wife back“

„Yes, I see. You know you cannot really get out of this issue here. You still acted negligently and will need to face justice after you‘re free from here. No one‘s going to expect you to know the exact whereabouts of Gabriel or his further plans, but if you assume your guilt and show you regret you may have a shorter stay in jail,“

„I will do what is right….Onyx I don‘t really know how I should say this, but….I‘m grateful that you‘ve risked your own life to save me, giving me the chance to improve myself,“

„Don‘t mention it,“ Responded Onyx back, then made his way out of the patient room passing by a security agent, which stood there in front of Nathalie‘s room. „I‘m done,“ Onyx said earning a nod from the man and the boy made his way along the corridor, then stopped in front of a foreign patient room and glanced into it to spot Hydra standing in front of the bed of Nathaniel shaking his hand. Onyx got into the room approaching the boy‘s bed, then placed his hands on the board on the end of the bed.

„Hey how are you doing?“ Onyx questioned watching the redhead glance at the raven-haired superhero.

„I‘m better now,“ Nathaniel answered. „I heard Nathalie and Gabriel were behind all these schemes of Hawk Moth. Is that right?“

„Yes it seems so,“ Onyx added in response to the redhead. „Soon as Adrien found out about it he tried to find us to inform and he helped us with your miraculous again to defeat the few akumas. Hawk Moth managed to escape in the end as we fought him inside his hideout…..You know the fight could have worked out better if we had more space and acknowledge about it,“

„We will catch him next time then. We all know at least Gabriel Agreste is behind all this and we caught Nathalie. It will be easier for us to deal with him in the future….hopefully, it will,“

„I know what you mean Nathaniel. For now Paris will be safe for a while until Gabriel decides to try out his akumas. The other question will be how will we figure it out when he‘s in a different hideout,“

„You‘re right,“ Recited the dragon miraculous holder.

„Hey now that you two are here, what is that reunion all about which Ladybug had set on the day I leave the hospital?“ Questioned the redhead patient.

„I think she wanted to ask us all if we wanted to show each other our identities and further talk about how we are going to move on after we lost Hawk Moth,“ Onyx responded.

„Well half of the team already know my identity. It sort of would be fair for me to know you too,“ Nathaniel pointed out making Hydra chuckle.

„You‘re right or to be aware of civilian life situations that could ruin or relationships with certain persons,“ Hydra added walking at Onyx, which sank his head a little tragic remembering the moments he needed to lie to the friend about his identity.

„You know I‘m happier now to know I don‘t have to lie to you about our superhero duties,“ Onyx enunciated watching Hydra place her hands around his arm to gaze up at the boy.

„You did that for a good reason. Don‘t blame yourself for performing your duty correctly,“ Hydra reminded the boy, which nodded and embraced the girl to peck her on the forehead.

„Please get out of here, if you wanna make out,“ Nathaniel ordered feeling abashed from seeing the two in his room, which began to laugh at his comment.

  
  


  
  


A few weeks later Marinette was in her bedroom fiddling around her treasure chest she had in her room with beside her Tikki sitting on top of the miraculous box.

„Are you sure you don‘t want to wait for the boys to help you out?“ Tikki asked watching the girl have her arms in the box trying to screw something inside it, then she groaned as she had let fall down a small wooden board into the box with its one edge to the ground and the one corner was attached with a screw into the wall of the chest.

„Are you kidding me?“ Marinette complained picking out a few screws, then she held the board up in the middle of it, then pointed at the nails for Tikki to take them and she flew into the box again, then gave them to Marinette to place it into the holes of the hinge. Behind her, the door got opened up and Luka looked up, followed by his friend Jin, which checked the bedroom out and both boys got into the room, then Luka went down on his knees to greet Marinette.

„Hey Marinette,“ Luka greeted shrieking Marinette, which jumped afterward she sighed in relief to see her crush Luka there.

„Oh hey Luka. Sorry, I was distracted,“ Marinette droned, then watched Luka stare into the box and hold the board up for the girl.

„Here I help you,“ Luka offered making Marinette smile, which watched Tikki hold a screw against the hole so Marinette could screw in the bolt.

„Are you okay with it or do you need a third hand?“ Jin asked making Marinette shake her head.

„For now it‘s fine Jin, thank you,“ Marinette responded then Jin sat down behind them and noticed under the table of Marinette several wrapped up presents making him curious then he took out a pack to see it. Marinette watched Luka take out another hinge to place it inside the chest and Marinette shrieked as she noticed Jin holding one of the presents Marinette‘s past self wanted to give Adrien to his birthday in the future. „Jin! Get your hands off it! They‘re not yours!“ Complained Marinette turning red.

„Oh really?“ Jin asked looking at Marinette. „It said for the most handsome boy. I thought it was for me,“ Jin joked making Marinette fake a laugh.

„Very funny Jin,“ Marinette quipped then Plagg reunited with Tikki to look at the box they‘re working on.

„Don‘t worry, Babyface knows he‘s not the prettiest one in this city,“ Plagg mentioned making Jin chuckle.

„You‘re saying that because of the way I decided to leave my hair, right?“ Questioned the Chinese boy.

„No not really,“ Plagg responded.

„Are you sure no one won‘t recognize you with that hair?“ Luka asked holding his hand inside the chest so Marinette could screw the bolts into the box.

„I don‘t think this will happen that easy,“ Jin responded putting the gift back.

„Don‘t worry Luka. Adrien already got dressed once as Cat Noir, yet no one figured out he and Cat Noir were the same person,“ Assured the cat kwami, making Luka shrug his shoulders.

„I think we almost got it, Luka,“ Marinette stated earning a nod from the boy, then Plagg flew around the bedroom of Marinette landing on the desk of the girl, where she had a plate of cookies and he took one to eat. Behind the keyboard of the computer, he spotted a key attached to a keyring, making the kwami left his right eyebrow and he took it out to check it.

„You have kept Master‘s keys?“ Plagg asked watching Marinette hit her head on the open door of the chest, followed by Luka caressing her on the head making her smile and she got up to meet the kwami.

„Yes I did,“ Marinette responded. „He gave it to me after he lost his memory and…..yeah,“

„Yeah….“ Plagg stated neutral, then Jin got up to look at the key while Luka placed his arm around Marinette to comfort her.

„We saved Paris on that day and weeks ago we saved Nino and discovered Hawk Moth‘s true identity. It won‘t take more time until we get his miraculous back,“ Luka said to Marinette, which nodded.

„We brought back Adrien‘s mother. She‘s in coma and all, but who knows with the time she might come back and we will be able to know more about what happened,“ Jin added then Plagg dropped the keys on Jin‘s hands, which looked at them. „What sort of keys are they? They resemble the ones they have for lockers,“

„Why would he walk around with a locker key?“ Luka asked making Marinette widen her eyes and approach Jin to see the keys.

„I think they must be from a locker,“ Marinette said watching Jin hold the key up by its ring.

„Probably from the train station,“ Jin mentioned watching Marinette grab it. Marinette looked at it to encounter a number on it and she realized that the keys Master Fu left was to help her out in the future.

„Jin, Plagg you‘re are geniuses,“ Marinette complimented making Jin smile while Plagg frowned at Marinette‘s words.

„Hey, I‘m the one who found it,“ Plagg objected. „The only thing Jin found was one of your future presents for Adrien Agreste,“

„Can you all please stop picking on my past behavior?“ Marinette asked. „It‘s hard to not think about that every time I see these presents,“

„It would be a good thing to get rid of them,“ Jin suggested. „Or give them to someone else,“ Jin suggested picking up a flat gift making him look bewildered. „What the heck is in here?“

„A vinyl record of the mighty king of rock,“ Marinette commented grabbing the present away from Jin. „One of my dad‘s favorite singer, which Adrien apparently seemed to like too according to Nino,“

„Okay,“ Jin responded looking at the rest of the presents, then Marinette picked out one present with the number 2 and gave it to Jin.

„I‘ve bought this at the jewelry store down at the park. Your bracelet here says _I love you._ If you want, you can give it to Yi or exchange it at the jewelry store,“ Marinette offered making Jin nod.

„I think she might like it,“ Jin mentioned „Thank you,“

„No problem and now excuse me, we have to finish the box before we leave,“ Marinette announced and took the last board to install in along with Luka inside the chest while Jin sat there watching the two work.

  
  


  
  


Adrien stood holding his baggage waiting along with his Aunt, Amelie to catch their bus on the outside of the train station of the English capital. Adrien gazed down at the ground neutrally, then his aunt placed his arm on his chin and moved his face at her to check his mood, then Adrien rolled his eyes away from the woman.

„It was a quite shock for you to know what had been going on in your house the entire time am I right darling?“ Amelie asked making Adrien nod.

„This all could have been different if I just had searched for the facts why my father was always absent in my life and wanted me so bad to give him the miraculouses instead. He wanted all that to bring mom back home, but…...Ladybug said it wouldn‘t be a good idea to do so,“

„I know what you mean. Now forget what happened back there. Try to focus on today and your future. Your mother is now here with us in the hospital. Who knows maybe when life allows us, we may be able to talk to your mother again,“

„Or even not. I…..I even feel that knowing mom is in a coma feels way worse than knowing she‘s dead or vanished,“

„That is terrible my darling, but don‘t quit visiting your mother the many days you promised. Haven‘t you heard of people from coma reacting to the voices of their loved ones? I‘m pretty sure there is at least a chance of 50% for your mother to react to your voice,“ Amelie comforted the boy which nodded. A red double-decker stopped in front of them to let several people out with their baggage, then Amelie entered into the bus along with the blonde boy, then moved along the corridor, and at the end of the corridor, a trio of students jumped up excited at the sight of the two blondes.

„Welcome back, Adrien!“ The trio shouted surprising Adrien, which wasn‘t expecting to see his English schoolmates.

„Aja, Felix, William? What are you doing here?“ Adrien asked and William got closer to the blonde placing his hand on the boy‘s shoulder.

„We heard what happened back in Paris and wanted to make sure you feel good,“ William told earning a nod from Felix.

„I always knew your dad was a jerk, but…..If I have to be honest him being Hawk Moth was the last thing I would expect. I know this doesn‘t make you feel better, but I thought you could need to listen about this from more people,“

„It‘s fine Felix, thank you,“ Adrien responded sharing a hug with his cousin. Adrien moved on to Aja, then grabbed her hands giving her a little smile. „Hey,“ Adrien spoke quietly.

„Hey Adrien, I‘m really sorry to hear about what happened in your home city. You can always talk to me when you need to. If you need someone to be with you in the hospital around your mother, when you don‘t feel well in going alone. I want you to know that,“

„Thanks Aja,“ Adrien responded, then received a peck on his cheek and saw the trio sat down on the back, afterward Adrien sat along with his aunt on a row in front of the students waiting for the rest of the passengers to take sit inside the bus before it left for downtown.

„ _As we grow old, we realize life doesn't always give us all the gifts we hoped it would. I would have loved to tell you all this in person, Marinette, but if you're reading this, it means I've already lost my memory. But you mustn't be scared, and you mustn't be sad. As I was telling you at the beginning of this letter, experiencing loss is a part of life, but it doesn't define it. Because what really matters isn't whether you win or lose. It's the ability to accept changes in ourselves. It's accepting that even if life doesn't always give us the gifts we‘re hoping for, the real gift is_ _the_ _life itself._ _You‘re not alone in this, there‘s Cat Noir and every other member. I feel that you fear your responsibility now as the new guardian. I can comprehend it. Take advice from your friends, accept their help whenever you need it. I know that soon or later you‘ll be able to master this situation and get back Hawk Moth‘s miraculous. I believe in you with all my heart,“_

Marinette arrived along with Master Fu in front of a train with the destination Genève Airport. Wang Fu took one look at his flight ticket, which had the destination of the Nepalese capital and he gazed up at the blue-haired girl, which smiled at the man.

„Well…..I guess this is it,“ Marinette spoke earning a nod from the man. From the train a elderly woman in a brown jacket left making the senior stare at her in awe, making the woman smile enchanted and she let Wang take his hands looking down at the eyes of the shorter man.

„Hehe….It‘s incredible. I only met you and my heart is beating crazy as If I have known you for ages,“ Wang Fu said earning a nod from Marinette.

„You should always trust your heart,“ The woman spoke making the senior smile, then Marinette approached the couple and showed them a box filled with macaroons colored in various colors making the senior smile.

„This is for your trip, sir,“ Marinette explained giving it to the man.

„Thank you, young lady. I will never forget you,“ The man said making Marinette smile sad, then watched the couple enter into the train and the three waved at each other, afterward, the couple disappeared into the train and Marinette turned her back around sighing sadly at the goodbye, then watched the train puff beginning to tax slowly out of the station. Marinette walked off, then Tikki flew out of the girl‘s purse and patted the girl on the shoulder comforting the teenager.

„Don‘t worry Marinette. Ms. Lenoir knows where to go with him. He will be safe,“ Tikki explained earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

  
  


„ _Life goes on. Whether you chose to move on and take a chance into the unknown. Or stay back locked in the past thinking of what could have been._ _Life is like a book and you‘re the author. You may have every little detail of your life planned, but as the story goes you notice many things moving differently than what you have planned. You believe to not like it at first, but soon you figure out it works out well,“_

  
  


Jin and Yi stood together looking at André the ice maker making for the two an ice, while waiting Yi gazed back at Marinette, which stood there in queue with Luka.

„That‘s a fact. Where did you get that quote from?“ Luka asked, then Marinette pointed down at Marc, which stood in the middle of several classmates of Marinette‘s class. „Okay,“

„There you go you two. Dark chocolate with coffee and strawberry for the young man and dark chocolate with peanut butter and blueberry for the little lady,“ André said handing the two his ice, then they walked together to the stairs waiting for Marinette and Luka, which were the last ones.

„Why didn‘t Kagami come?“ Jin asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

„Kendo practice,“ Yi responded. „But she promised she would somehow get here on her own,“

„Okay, that‘s good,“ Jin said, then stove his hand into the pocket of his pants, then took out two bracelets and showed them to Yi. „Yi I‘d like to ask you personally…..would you be interested to be more than just friends?“ Yi chuckled at Jin‘s comment making him grin a little embarrassed at the question, then Yi spoke to him again.

„You're meaning it?“

„Well, I thought about asking you if you would be okay if….I was your boyfriend and you the girlfriend,“ Jin stated showing Yi the bracelets with the love message. „You don‘t have to answer now. You have time,“

„You kidding? I would love to be your girlfriend,“ Yi answered making Jin smile, then he took the red bracelet and placed it around Yi‘s hand. Jin then put the blue one on his pulse and showed Yi a half-circle on his bracelet and Yi saw on hers that she had hers too, therefore allowed Jin to attach his circle on hers.

„Now people will know we belong to each other,“ Jin mentioned making Yi smile enchanted at the boyfriend and went on her tiptoes to kiss him on his lips.

Luka and Marinette walked downstairs along with the Chinese descendant childhood friends and walked beside the canal of Saint-Martin and all sat down in pairs. Jin and Yi sat between Nino with Alya and vice versa to them Luka took the place together with Marinette, which looked at Jin, that gave her a smile.

„Thanks for everything you‘ve done at the beginning of our…..other life,“ Marinette mentioned earning a smile from Jin, then she looked at Luka, which was adjusting his guitar, that lied next to him while on his other hand he had his ice cream.

„Were you before at the train station?“ Luka asked earning a nod from the girl.

„I went to see Master Fu one last time before he would leave Paris. I‘m still scared of what future awaits me as a guardian, but with you two and the rest of the team around I feel safer than I did before,“

„Jin and I will always help you out no matter what, Marinette. You‘re never alone,“ Luka promised seeing Marinette lie her head on his shoulder, then rolled her eyes down at his guitar.

„Will you play something?“ Marinette questioned, then Luka looked at the other couples and friends eating and he gazed back at Marinette.

„What exactly?“ Luka asked making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

„Anything you want,“ Marinette said earning a nod from Luka, which handed the ice cream out to Marinette, so he could pick up his guitar, while he adjusted it he observed in the middle of the circle Nathaniel which had his crutches lying behind him and he held his legs down at the canal and his left pant was folded back revealing his injured leg with a metal fixture on the outside, which he had to keep for a few more weeks. He sat between Marc and Lila laughing about something, then Nathaniel raised his ice cream in the air and the two friends leaned their ice on Nathaniel‘s doing a similar pose to the musketeers and after they removed their ice Nathaniel‘s ice cream dropped down only leaving a big, green ball on his wafer making him wide his eyes in surprise and the two friends got embarrassed at their little accident.

Nino and Alya were sharing Nino‘s smartphone listening with one pair of earplugs to music. Besides the two were Kim and Ondine eating ice and joking with each other, next to them Alix and Max were alone eating their own ice colored after themselves. Max lifted up his smartphone to check a message, then showed it to Alix causing her to laugh. Nino also took out his smartphone to see a message he received and he began to laugh as he saw a photo of Adrien pretending to be a guard at the palace in London with a strange mimic on his face and he showed it to Luka and Marinette which began to laugh at the image.

„Too bad Adrien can‘t be here with us,“ Luka mentioned. „But with the sort of father he had, he is at least safe for now,“ Luka mentioned earning a nod from Marinette, which smiled watching Nino put his phone back and she looked at Onyx‘s alter ego Jin, which smiled lovely at his girlfriend, then placed his hand under her chin and leaned his forehead on hers. Marinette smiled glad about the boy‘s happiness and she wrapped her arms around Luka‘s, which smiled at the girl and began to play on his guitar.

Marinette smiled listening to the boy playing the melody of a country song, then Luka smiled watching Marinette close her eyes as he continued to play the song. The sporty couple and the artistic trio watched Luka playing the guitar, agreeing to enjoy the talent of the raven-haired teen. The guitarist plucked on the strings, making Marinette chuckle and close her eyes to enjoy the music just like the cat-themed superhero‘s alter ego was doing, then Yi noticed it and leaned her head under his chin making Jin smile and lie it over her. Luka continued performing the Melodia, then observed Marinette getting lost into the music, then he leaned his mouth near Marinette‘s ear to whisper making her wide her eyes turning red at his words, then she moved her face to the boy, which was smiling at the girl and Marinette nodded turning redder than before, then she pecked the boy on the cheek which continued playing the song for everyone around them.

  
  


Inside a garage building in another part of Paris, a vehicle with a garage license was parked on the spot for electric cars, afterward, a rented family van appeared and parked beside it, then opened its window from the driver side and so did the other vehicle on the other side of the car. Inside the white vehicle sat the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and on the other side of the vehicle sat a brunette woman with a tan skin complexion.

„I‘ve heard in the news. You‘re the monster, that has been terrorizing everyone including my daughter“ The woman argued earning a nod from the blonde.

„I know your daughter well. She was really unstable after her first akumatization,“ Gabriel spoke. „Mostly after this time she always was alone at home. No one could try to help her out of this situation only one person,"

„How could you do that to such a young girl?“ Mrs. Rossi asked. „And everyone else in this place?“

„Your daughter was after her akumatization really frustrated what happened to her before with Ladybug. Forgiving Ladybug‘s indelicate behavior never was an option to her and I wanted to make sure it would never get to that and used every thing I could to pull her strings hopefully making it to create a bigger chaos to Paris, which worked well,“

„You‘re lucky you were able to escape from the superheroes‘ hands. Otherwise you would be under the earth right now!“

„Wow I‘ve always heard Italians women were really temperamental. Now I see where Lila has got it from,“

„I‘m warning you, if you put a finger on my daughter again with or without the miraculous I will personally take care of you life!“ Warned Mrs. Rossi making Gabriel laugh.

„I like you. What do you think of we making a deal,“ Gabriel offered. „I leave your daughter for good and you help me get the miraculouses of Ladybug and Onyx. When I really need someone to use the peacock miraculous this is where I was thinking about adding you to. If we manage to get the miraculouses, I will leave you and your daughter, Lila, for good and I will use the miraculouses to bring back my lovely wife back from her coma,“

„Your wife?“ Mrs. Rossi asked earning a nod from the man. „That works?“

„Yes, but it‘s not as easy as it sounds. There‘s a price for it I‘ll have to pay. But that will be with me,“ Gabriel explained watching Mrs. Rossi look down at the steering wheel. „Do we have a deal or do you want to think about it?“ Gabriel questioned watching Mrs. Rossi think about it.

„And you will leave us in peace?“ Mrs. Rossi questioned again earning a nod from Gabriel, which held his hand out to the woman. Mrs. Rossi frowned and put her hand out to shake the hand of the man. „You can count on me, Mr. Agreste“ Affirmed the mother of Lila making Gabriel smile.

„Wish you a pleasant evening,“ Gabriel wished turning the engine of the family van on and left the diplomat back, which placed her hand on her face in regret at the step she had just done.

„Don‘t worry, it‘s all for your daughter‘s safety,“ Mrs. Rossi commented putting the engine on to leave the parking spot too heading to the outside of the garage.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I‘m not sure if this took longer than Super Nathan 1 or 2 did or if I‘m just feeling like it was a long way to go here. Well, when I worked on this fic I feel like I was taking it ten times more serious than usual, mostly when it came to trying to work on character redemption in here. Seriously the NYC special killed my brain at some points of the movies while others were alright. Serious the writers should stop or sink Marinette‘s creepy behavior. Yeah, she‘s in love and all that, but I don‘t think any girl in real life acts THAT weird. (Well this now refering to other awkward moments) But well I know many others that didn‘t like her behavior improved her in fanon better than the writers and I tried to do the same to her here. The idea was something else, but now as I had Jin to use the cat miraculous I thought he should be to Ladybug like an older brother to help her grow and understand that some issues that in canon she never gets called out for have a reason to be called out. Rest in peace English….Sorry for the last sentence...Okay as you see I left a open ending, which means later at some point I will make a sequel. What else it will be about remains unknown for now. It will also be the last one for now as when I wrote this crossover I wasn‘t expecting it to be well, usually crossovers I don‘t tend to be that good, but hey if this one went well I can jump and make a Snow Queen & Miraculous crossover with a more awkwardly ridiculous lovesquare xD I mean the idea is hilarious, but if I can manage the logic in it is the other question. 
> 
> Upcoming fics you wonder? I‘m thinking about part 4 of the Adventures of Super Nathan, but I don‘t have a lot of ideas for the plot. We‘ll see soon, what it will be.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me in this fic. I really adored working on this crossover and exploring the relationship between the characters from both fandoms. Feel free to leave a comment, kudos or anything.
> 
> See ya around!


End file.
